Break Down the Wall
by wolfgirl539
Summary: Sequel to Opposites Attract.Koyuki's stolen son is living the hardest life any child could ever live.What happens when a certain Inuzuka begins to break down the stone wall in his heart that seperates him from a normal life? Will he become good or evil?
1. Chapter 1

I walked down the roads of the Sound Village. I saw many sellpeople selling weapons, toys and a lot more. But I was here to look for something. My father had sent me out on a search for a very valuable scroll. It was in another part of our village. He told me that it was being guarded by assasins and murderers. I wasn't afraid. I was born without fear or emotions. I was born alone, without siblings or a mother. I've read in books that demons and monsters are born without mothers. That was probably why people called me a monster, a demon, a murderer, an assasin, and a blood lust beast. I grew fond of the names. Whenever anyone said these words, I always thought they spoke of me. Most of the times they did. They knew me like this. I had no friends at all. My so called friends were my servants or as my father puts it, my teammates. I am the demon, Sasquehonno Kaguya.

I came across a certain club called ' The Assasins'. My father had told me that this was the place I was suppose to look for. I entered the place and immediately, everyone backed away from me. I knew that even in the farthest point in the world, I was known and feared. I walked in like I was their age. I was less than a quarter of their ages. I was Sasquehonno Kaguya, a five year old assasin.

I walked up to a table full of tough looking men. They starred at me like I was a pest. By the look they were giving me, I knew that these were the people who came from another village. They didn't know who I was. I smirked at them. They got angry and pulled their swords and knives at me. I didn't flinch or back away from the smell of death. I grabbed one of the swords and stabbed the first person I saw. Little did I know, I had stabbed their leader. They quickly realized what I wanted. They handed me the scroll and I snatched it. I looked at it then at them. I smirked and killed them all in one slash. I walked out the club like I knew the ANBU weren't coming for me. They never bothered to stop me though. They knew that they couldn't defeat me.

The people grabbed their children while I passed. Women and children yelled as I passed. I became annoyed when a lone child starred at me. I walked over to him and slit his throat. I heard more screams and women yelled to get in the houses. I kept walking on and even decided to kill a woman that had a small boy and a girl my age. I was about to keep walking when the small boy tugged on my uniform. I brought out my sword and was about to slash him when the girl interupted. I became irritated and killed her too. I kept walking on even with the stares I was getting. I was Sasquehonno Kaguya, the emotionless demon.

I finally came upon my home. I walked straight towards the front gates only to be greeted by my teammates. My teammates were Yugi, a girl my age and a specialist in the cursed seal, Karina, another girl my age and a specialist in Gen-jutsu, and last of all, Suigetsu Jr.,a boy my age and a specialist in water based jutsus. They were the only ones I couldn't kill. Not that they were stronger than me but they were friends of my dad and I wasn't allowed to kill them. If it weren't for that, I would have killed them years ago.

We walked on until we got to Orochimaru's Mansion. I let them walk in first then I went in. We walked all the way down to Orochimaru's room. It was the size of a house. We entered the room and saw our parents. I walked over to Orochimaru and handed him the scroll. He patted me on the head and I left to go with my dad. We always trained together. I never felt like a demon when I was around him. He was my father, Kouga Kaguya. We walked out of the mansion with the others behind us. I liked my life. I learned medical skills, and Gen-jutsus from Kabuto, the Kaguya fighting style from my dad, and Orochimaru taught me in everything else. I always got to fight against them. I almost killed Kabuto once, though. He almost bled to death. I was Sasquehonno Kaguya, the blood lust beast.

We walked onto the training grounds. I saw as the others went off shopping with their parents. I didn't want toys or training dummies. I wanted weapons and live prey. I got into my stance as father readied himself. I took of my shirt as he did too. His bone came out of his hand so it looked like a sword. I did the same. We ran towards each other and tried to hit one another. He managed to cut my hair. I managed to slash his stomach since I was shorter. He began to bleed and Kabuto came out. I withdrew my bone and ran towards my father. Kabuto said that if I could stop the bleeding, he would promote me to assisstant. I gathered chakra to my hand and it glowed light purple. I placed it on my father's stomach and it healed it immediately. I was Sasquehonno Kaguya, the medic in training.

I helped my father up and walked him to his room. He lay in bed. I walked off back to the training grounds. It was abandoned. I decided to take a walk around the village. I walked through the streets and earned more stares. I walked out through the front gates. I wanted to see how life was in other villages. I began to run through the forests. I walked for about three hours when I saw a giant sign that said 'Konoha'. I walked through and came to a big village. I walked through a district for some clan called the Inuzukas. I walked around and saw a girl my age gathering herbs. She had yellow eyes and silver hair. She had a austrailian shephard with blue eyes as her companion. I walked up to her and I noticed that she didn't run.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"I was just wondering if you had a Sannin around here?" I said.

"We had one. She was Tsunade-sama." She said.

"Do you know where she went?" I asked.

"No. But I'm sure if you stayed around, my dad would tell you where she went." She said.

"I'm not from around here. I don't have a place to stay." I said as I looked at the dog.

"You can stay here. We have an extra bed." She offered.

"I can't. My dad's sick and I have to go back soon." I said.

"Oh.." She said disappointed.

"But I guess I can stay for a few hours." I said. I looked up at her and saw her smiling.

"Okay! Do you have anyone to play with?" She asked.

"No. I'm new around here." I said and saw her smile grow.

"You can hang around me then! I have lots of friends! I just need to get these herbs to my mom." She said as she picked up the basket full of herbs.

"Alright." I said.

"Follow me." She said as she began to walk towards a small house.

"Can we go now?" I asked.

"Meet my mom and dad! Come inside." She asked.

"No thanks." I said and began to walk off.

"Hold on!" She yelled and she ran towards me. She tripped on a tree branch while I was turning around to look at her. She fell on top of me. It was a pretty odd position too. Her face was only millimeters from mine,her small hands were on my bare chest, and our legs were interwined.

"Clumsy." I said as we tried to get up. We were unsuccessful and now I was on top of her. My body was on her's and our faces were closer. I saw her blush.

"This isn't the time to get shy on me, girl." I said as I finally got myself off.

"Sorry." She said, blushing.

"It's okay." I said as I got up and held my hand out for her. She grabbed it and got up. I was born polite to women, unless they got irritating or annoying.

"You wanna go out into the forest?" She asked.

"Sure." I said as we walked off into the forest.

I ran into the forest and climbed up a tree. I saw her down on the ground, looking up at me. I sighed and climbed back down. I extended my hand and she took it. I teleported us up the tree and I let go as soon as we got up there. I saw her lose her balance and I had to wrap my arm around her until she sat down. All the while, she blushed. She hugged her knees as she looked down. I sat beside her and looked at the sun. It was different from the one in Sound. She looked down again and got scared. She grasped my arm and held it close. I coughed so she would notice. She did and let go immediately. She blushed again. This girl was way too shy around guys.

"You never told me your name." She stated.

"You didn't either." I said.

"My name's Fugance Inuzuka. What's your's?" She said.

"I have a lot." I said

"Tell me one then." She ordered.

"The name I was born with is Sasquehonno Kaguya." I said as I looked at her. She was starring at me.

"Sasquehonno. That's a cute name." She said and I smirked.

"My name is not cute. It's the name of a demon. The demon I'm called." I said and saw her gazing at me again.

"I'm named after my grandma that died two years ago." She said.

"Awesome." I said, sarcastically and heard her giggle.

"You talk funny when you're being sarcastic." She said.

"I guess so." I said and lay back into the tree.

"Where do you come from?" She asked.

"I'm from Sound." I said.

"Sound. Awesome." She mimicked. We both laughed this time.

"Where's your family?" She asked.

"I only have my dad." I said.

"Have you ever met your mother?"

"No. My father said that I don't have one." I said and she laughed.

"Everyone has a mother."

"I don't." I said without emotion.

"I say you do. I know you'll find her one day." She said and lay back into the tree with me.

"Can I ask you something now?" I asked.

"You just did," She said.

"Don't count that as a question." I said and she giggled.

"Okay."

"Do you have any friends like Hyuugas or Uchihas or something like that?" I asked.

"Yeah. I have two Hyuuga friends and three Uchiha friends. There's Matroni who's mom is a Hyuuga and Tenji who's dad is a Hyuuga and Itachi who's dad is an Uchiha and Hishitaru who's dad and brother are Uchihas and Sakumo who's dad is an Uchiha." She said.

"Intresting. Can you take me to them?" I asked.

"Sure! Come." She said.

She lead me through many trees and bushes. She got her hair stuck a few times. I watched as she struggled to get out. I told her she should cut it but she said that it was the last connection she had to her grandmother besides her name. I walked with her until we got to a small training ground. I saw one girl and four boys. The girl had dark, green eyes and pink hair with black highlights. One boy had spiky, yellow hair and pearly blue eyes. Another had long, brown hair with pearly eyes. Another boy had black raven locks with black eyes. The last boy had blue raven locks with blue eyes. She walked out of the bushes and took my hand. She pulled me towards her friends but I didn't move. I starred at the girl and the boys with raven locks. I had a strange feeling about them. I glarred at them and saw that they were unmoved. Impossible! I had the fiercest glare in all of my land! How could they stand up to it?

"Hey guys! Meet me new friend!" Fugance yelled.

"Hi! Nice to meet you!" The boy with yellow hair told me.

"Come on!" Fugance said as she pulled me towards her friends.

"What's his name?" The boy with long, brown hair asked.

"His name is Sasquehonno Kaguya." Fugance said and I heard the boy with black, raven locks grunt.

"Impossible! Mother and Father say that all Kaguyas were killed a long time ago." He said.

"Well then explain how he's one?!!" Fugance yelled at him.

"He's probably lying to get attention." The boy with blue, raven locks said. I snarled at them.

"Listen! I'll just leave if Hishitaru-san and Itachi-san don't appreciate my new friend!" Fugance told the girl.

"Shut up, nii-sans!!" The girl yelled.

"Thank you, Sakumo-chan!" Fugance thanked her.

"You guys better stop being mean before I decide to tell Aunty and Uncle!" Sakumo told them.

"You tell anything to our parents, we'll skin you alive!" The boys said.

"I'm telling my dad!" Sakumo warned.

"Tell Uncle Sasuke if you want! We don't care!" The boy called Hishitaru yelled.

"Speak for yourself." The other boy said.

"Huh? What do you mean, Itachi-nee-san?" Hishitaru asked.

"I don't want to be in trouble with four Uchihas at the same time." Itachi said.

"Oh...Same here." Hishitaru said after much thought.

"Can we get back to my new friend?!!!" Fugance yelled.

"Sure." Itachi said.

"Okay. He comes from Sound and has a da-..."

**"SOUND!!!" **Itachi and Hishitaru yelled.

"What about it?" Sakumo asked.

"Sound ninja are the strongest because of how they're trained. They're trained all the way to their limits." Itachi explained.

"You wanna battle?" Hishitaru asked me. I just watched as Sakumo walked over to them and began argueing.

"Sure." I said as Sakumo took a breath.

**"WHAT?!!!" **Sakumo yelled.

"Alright!!!" Hishitaru yelled.

"Can I fight you next?" The boy with yellow hair asked me.

"No, Me?!!" The boy with long hair asked.

"How about first Hishitaru, then Matroni, then Tenji, then Itachi?" Fugance asked.

**"OKAY!!"** They yelled. That's when my phone rang in my pocket. I took it out and saw who it was that was calling me.

"Who is it?" Matroni asked the air.

"My dad." I said and flipped the phone and put it on speaker.

"Hello, dad." I said.

"Where in hell are you, son?" He said.

"In the core." I said, sarcastically and the girls giggled.

"I mean it." He said.

"I'm in a place called Konoha." I said.

"Konoha?" He asked.

"Yep." I responded.

"What are you doing over there?" Dad asked.

"Just trying to find me a decent battle." I said.

"Fighting? That's all you ever do. Take a break once in a while, will ya?" He said.

"I know. You've told me that millions of times." I said.

"I need you over here as soon as possible. You have a mission to assasinate the Misukage." He said and I sighed.

"Another Kage? That's the fifth this week." I said, bored.

"Well, you're the best at assasination. It's easier to kill with you around." Dad told me.

"Fine. I'll be over in three hours." I said and shut the phone.

"Gotta go." I said and turned around to leave.

"You're an assasin?" Itachi asked.

"Yep." I said as I kept walking.

"That's so COOL!!" Matroni shrieked.

"Sure is." I said.

"Are you coming back?" Fugance asked and I stopped. I looked back at them and saw that she was ready to cry.

"One day." I said and saw her smile.

"Can you come tommorow to battle?" Tenji asked.

"I might. I'll see if I can." I said.

"Can you give us your number so we can call and keep in touch?" Sakumo asked.

"Fine." I said and gave them all my number.

"When can we call you?" Hishitaru asked.

"Whenever. Anytime." I said.

"Even at midnight?" Fugance asked.

"I usually don't sleep so, yeah." I said and they gave me a giant bear hug.

"Easy on the uniform. I just had it dry cleaned." I said and we all laughed.

"Wait until I tell my dad I met a Kaguya!" Matroni yelled.

"Me too!" Everyone else said and I left. I'm so dead when I get home!


	2. Chapter 2

I ran home, trying not to be late. I saw the village gates a few miles ahead of me. For some reason, I had the ability to see far distances. My dad was practically blind and yet, I had more than great eyesight. I saw that the village was only two miles away. I saw the guards and the villagers doing their business. I reached the village and jumped on top of houses. I came across the mansion and dived into the entrance. I stopped and walked down the hallways. I couldn't even hear my own footsteps. Even if I tried to be loud, I couldn't. I was born stealthy.

I walked down the hallway that lead to Orochimaru's room. I carefully watched the doors and side halls. Something wasn't right. I would always hear, at the least, Kabuto's machines working. Right now, I couldn't even hear the mice in the walls. I carefully watched everything around me. All of a sudden, I sensed a familiar chakra and became mad. I was so mad that I started to see the next movement of everything. This always happened when I got mad. Orochimaru even said that they turned red with three tomoes. My dad always got mad at me when he saw me use it. He threatened to blind me just to get those eyes to stop. Kabuto and Orochimaru protected me from my dad because they said that my eyes were of great use to them.

I tried to get my eyes back to normal but to no avail. I watched as my father came from the kitchen. He stopped and glarred at me. I looked down in shame. I wasn't worthy to be called his son. He walked past me without saying anything. My eyes went back to normal when he left. Again I felt that familiar chakra but I kept my anger under wraps. I knew where that chakra was coming from. It was coming from none other than SD, my demon.

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM

Fugance, Sakumo, Itachi, Hishitaru, Matroni and Tenji were currently walking to the Uchiha District where all of their parents have gathered. They walked inside into Itachi and Hishitaru's home. They said hello to all of the adults and sat with them. All of the children who met Sasquehonno were giggling and talking to each other. The other children were just starring at them. The adults watched as the children discussed what happened that day.

"Sounds like you kids had fun." Sakura said to them.

"We sure did, mom." Sakumo responded.

"What happened?" Koyuki asked.

"We met a really cool dude that Fugance-chan introduced us to!" Matroni yelled.

"Yeah! And he seemed really strong too!" Hishitaru told his parents.

"It's unusual for you to call someone strong, Hishitaru." Itachi Sr. said.

"But that was because we felt that his chakra level was even stronger than Mr. Uzamaki and Mother's combined!!" Jr. said. The parents were astonished.

"Yeah! And he said that he was from Sound and a Kaguya!" Tenji said and Itachi Sr. and Koyuki looked at each other.

"You wanna know what the best thing is?!!! His name!" Fugance and Sakumo yelled in a fangirl voice.

"What is his name?" Sasuke asked as he saw his brother become tense.

"His name?!!!" The children yelled.

"Sakirano?" Matroni questioned.

"No. It was Turano." Sakumo said.

"You're both wrong! His name was Dimitri!" Tenji said.

**"HELL NO!!!"** The other children yelled.

"I forgot his name." Jr. said.

"I know it. It's Sasquehonno Kaguya." Fugance said and Koyuki gasped.

"Where did you see him? Is he still here? Did he hurt you?" Naruto questioned.

"No dad. We saw him, he left a few hours ago, and he didn't hurt us." Matroni responded.

"To tell you the truth, we can call him. He gave us his cellphone number." Hishitaru said.

"Well, then call him!" Sakura yelled.

"Fine, sheeesh." Fugance said as she grabbed the phone, dialed the number, and put it on speaker.

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM

"Hello?" I said as I flipped my phone.

"Hi, Sasquehonno-kun!!" Fugance and the others yelled.

"Oh, It's you guys. Something you need?" I asked as I opened the door to my room and entered it.

"We just wanted to introduce you to our parents." Matroni told me.

"Okay then. Hi peoples." I said as I lay on my bed.

"They say hi!" Sakumo said.

"Something else?" I asked as I took off my shirt and yawned.

"They ask when can you come over to see us?" Tenji asked.

"I don't know. I'll have to check with my dad but not right now." I said.

"Why not now?" Jr. asked.

"He's mad at me for leaving to that place. How was I suppose to know that I wasn't allowed to go to Konoha?" I said.

"Seriously. Parents always tell you not to do something after you do that something." Hishitaru said.

"Is your dad mad at you a lot?" Fugance asked.

"Yeah. Worst thing he would do is no training with Orochimaru-sama for a day." I said and we all laughed.

"Sasquehonno-sama, time for your medicine." Kabuto said through the door.

"Fine." I said and put my phone on speaker as Kabuto came in.

"Who's that?" Sakumo asked.

"It's Kabuto-san." I answered as Kabuto brought out the needle.

"Who's he? And what is he doing?" Matroni asked.

"He's my sensei and he's giving me my medicine." I said and Kabuto poked me with the needle.

"Medicine?" They asked.

"Yeah. I got this disease that can only be cured if I interacted with people." I said as Kabuto left.

"What's that disease called?" Jr. asked.

"Depression." I said.

"You're sad?' Fugance asked.

"Well, not really. I was born without emotions or feelings so I guess you can say that it started because my dad kept me away from civilazation." I said.

"My mom's asking what the name of your dad is?" Hishitaru asked.

"His name is Kouga Kaguya." I responded.

"Oh..." They said.

"Why does your dad get mad at you?" Sakumo asked.

"Because of this thing I have in my eyes. They turn red with three tomoes all the time. My dad says that if he sees them one more time, he's going to get Kabuto-sensei to spray me with something so I would be blind." I said, bored.

"That's awful!" I heard someone's mother say.

"How could Kouga just take the Sharingan from him?!!!" Another woman yelled.

"Sharingan?" I asked.

"Yeah! I have it and my brother and my dad and my cousin and my uncle!" Hishitaru said.

"It comes from our clan." Jr. said.

"But I'm not from your clan." I said.

"Sasquehonno! Turn off that phone before I get in there with the spray!" Yelled my father.

"Fine!" I yelled back and heard the guys laugh.

"You can yell at your dad?" Jr. asked.

"Yeah. I can kill him, threaten him, punch him, kick him, blind him, yell at him, cuss him out, and a lot of other things I can't get out right now." I said as I tried to remember other things I could do to my dad.

"That's so cool! I wish I was you!" Matroni yelled.

"Watch it, Matroni!" I heard a man say.

"Sorry dad." Matroni said. My father burst in through the door and I screamed.

"Sasquehonno-kun? Something wrong?" Fugance said.

"What do you want?" I asked, rudely as I saw my dad.

"I told you to turn off the phone." He said.

He took out the spray and ran towards me. I ran around the room, screaming. He chased after me for about ten minutes until he caught me. I screamed louder as he sprayed me. I saw that it was actually crazy string. He sprayed me all over with it and I laughed. He stopped and tickled me. We both laughed as I got the spray and sprayed him back. We stopped and I ran to the phone.

"Sorry about that." I said, still laughing.'

"What happened?" They asked.

"My dad just decided to play a trick on me. He brought the spray that I thought was suppose to blind me but it was actually crazy string. I'm covered in it right now. But I sprayed him back and now he looks like a christmas tree!" I said as all of us laughed.

"You wanna tell me who your little friends are?" Dad asked.

"Oh. They're just some friends I met in Konoha." I said as he continued to tickle me.

"Long time, no see, Kouga." Itachi Sr. said.

"Well you look at that! It's the teme!" Dad said and he held the phone.

"What have you done to him?" Koyuki asked.

"Just raised him into a young man. That's all." Dad said as he sprayed me with the crazy string again. I laughed.

"You know I want him back." Koyuki said.

"I'll make a deal with you. I'll bring him over to you on a condition." Dad said.

"What do you want?" Itachi Sr. asked.

"I just want to meet the brothers of my son! That's all." Dad said.

"Fine but if you hurt anyone, we kill you." Naruto threatened.

"I don't think my little son will allow that. Will you son?" Dad asked me.

"Hell no!" I said and we laughed.

"Cool! He can curse right in front of his dad without getting in trouble!!" Matroni yelled.

"Tell you what. I'll bring him over tommorow. How does that sound?" Dad said.

"Fine. But he stays for a whole week." Koyuki said.

"Sorry, can't have that. My son here has a mission in two days." Dad said as he ruffled my hair.

"Let him stay until then." Itachi Sr. said.

"Okay but let me tell you something. He's a lot like you two, with the demon and the Sharingan." Dad said.

"Don't you dare take his bloodline away from him." Koyuki said.

"Oh I won't. It would ruin his adorable lavender eyes." Dad said as he smiled at me.

"You better not." Itachi Sr. said.

"Oh that reminds me. Sasquehonno made a very creative poem I want you to hear." Dad said and he took out the paper that had my poem.

"Let's hear it." Fugance said, impatiently.

"Here goes..." Dad handed me the paper and I began to read it.

_"Nature's first green is gold,_

_Her hardest hue to hold,_

_Her early leaf's a flower;_

_But only so an hour._

_Then leaf subsides to leaf,_

_So Eden sank to grief,_

_So dawn goes down to day,_

_Nothing gold can stay." _I read.

"Wow." I heard the guys say.

"I have no idea what it means but it sounds cool!"Matroni said.

"It means that even though something seems perfect, there is always one flaw." I said.

"And why did you write it?" Tenji asked.

"Because Kabuto-sensei and Orochimaru-sama always say that I was their gold. I'm gonna die sooner or later." I said.

"Everyone does!" Sakumo yelled.

"So you're coming over tommorow?" Jr. asked.

"Yep." I said.

"Don't be late!" Fugance yelled.

"Fine." I said.

"We got to go. Bye." Dad said and closed the phone.

"Get some sleep. For once." Dad whispered the last sentence.

"Fine. Night!" I said as he left. I lay on the bed and soon fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke that morning with a strong headache. I was possitive that it was SD's doing. I couldn't even open my eyes and much less, get up. That stupid demon had done something to my head and I became ill. I tried to scream for my dad but I could barely go above a whisper. I stayed in bed until dad came in. He saw how much pain I was in and called Kabuto. Kabuto came and poked me with the needle again. I started to regain my well being and stood up. Dad helped me up and left me to get dressed.

I put on my uniform that was exactly like my dad's. I combed my long hair and raven locks. I had a strange hair style. I had the tips of my hair colored purple. My eyes were lavender and I had porcelain skin which is pale. I had long nails that I never cut. I used them to fight when I didn't have my sword or my chakra was too low to use my Kaguya bloodline. They were sharp too. The weirdest part about me was that I always woke up with fangs in my mouth. They wore off after a few minutes. Because of the shirt, I always showed my bare chest.

I had on the same uniform as my dad so he showed his chest too. Another strange part was that I had a weird mark on my right arm. Orochimaru made me cover it. There was a wolf on the back of my hand and it was howling. The howl was in a black cloud that went up around my arm. Right now, it was to my elbow. The whole mark was black. Kabuto said he sees it grow when I'm interacting with my demon. Kabuto doesn't know it or anyone else but I have more than one demon. I have exactly four demons. One of them is a woman.

I walked out of my room after I tied my hair. I checked my mark to see if it had grown. It did. It was now a few inches higher. If I interact with my demon one more time, it would be at my shoulder. Like most Sound members, I also had a cursed seal. Mine was the earth seal so it was on my chest. You could see it without me having to take off my shirt. It was right below my throat. I walked down the hall to my dad's room. I walked in and he saw. He stood up then walked to me.

He handed me a bagpack that was a wolf pup. He said that my mother had given it to me as a baby. He told me to pack the essentials. I walked back to my room and packed extra clothes, money, weapons and a lot of other stuff. I saw that it would never fill up. I placed some kunai, shurikan, my katana, and a sword that Orochimaru had given me for a mission and had let me have it. It was a black sword with a dark purple orb on the handle. The metal was black and the handle was light purple.

I pushed that into the bagpack and zipped up the mouth. I placed it on my back and felt it shiver. I looked back and saw that it was whimpering. So it was alive. I grabbed it and looked at it. I carried it in my hands as I patted it. It began to pur like a kitten. I saw that it was a small black pup that had red eyes. I walked back to my dad's room and we left. Orochimaru and Kabuto decided to walk us there. It took another three hours to get there. They were tired in less than half the way there.

They went back home and we continued. I looked at my dad and saw that he was in deep thought. We finally got to the sign that said 'Konoha'. Dad and I walked slower than how we started. We got to the gates in five minutes. I saw that there were no guards at the moment. We walked straight in. We had become hungry so we decided to take a break and eat. We went to a ramen shop and ate there. No one bothered to run from us. We had our uniforms and people didn't notice that we were enemies.

I finished my third bowl when I saw Matroni. I saw that he was with a woman that had pearly eyes and blueish hair. I've seen her before. She was Hinata Hyuuga of the Main Hyuuga Family. So that was Matroni's mom. I watched as dad stood up and paid the man. I pulled on my bagpack and walked alongside him. We walked until we got to the Uchiha District. Dad walked over to a house in the center of the District. I heard laughter and looked behind the house, in the yard.

I saw Itachi and Hishitaru with their parents and Sakumo with her parents. Dad said to stay there for a while until he came back for me. He left me there and I peeked inside. Everyone I had met was there with their parents. I even saw Matroni with his parents. I saw as the Uchihas walked into there home. I saw a man that had long hair like me but his was all black. My hair was black too, but it had purple. He had black eyes like Itachi Jr. The woman had dark blue hair like Hishitaru and black eyes like Itachi Jr.

I realzed that the kids looked like their parents but I wasn't like my dad at all. The only similarity was that we both had the same bloodline. I watched as they played together and talked to each other. I had no siblings or mother. They might think that my life was cool, but to me, their life was cooler. They had mothers, siblings, and similarites to their family. I didn't have any of that stuff. I was alone in this world. I have no body to call a friend, a sister, a brother, a mother, an uncle, an aunt, a cousin, a family. I was always so lonely.

As I realized this, I decided to climb up a tree. It was right in front of the house. I looked at the sun like I had no eyes. I wanted so bad to have a family. I wanted a mother, a brother or sister, a cousin, an uncle, and aunt. I wanted everything that normal kids had. Then again, I wasn't a normal kid. I was a demon, an assasin, a monster, a freak, a murderer, and a blood lust beast. I wasn't like a normal child at all. I was something not of this Earth. Sometimes I thought if I wasn't an alien. I never interacted with anyone or anything.

I looked down and saw Fugance starring at me. She had a giant smile on her face. She turned around and yelled into the house. I saw adults and children come out. The guys yelled and waved at me. I had no emotion on my face. I looked at them like I was half dead. I saw the parents of Sakumo, Fugance, Matroni, Tenji, Itachi Jr. and Hishitaru. They all had two parents. I only had one. I watched as Hishitaru's mom looked up at me with glossy eyes. Fugance yelled at me to come down. I didn't listen and just sat on the tree.

Matroni threw five shurikan at me and I caught them all without looking, flinching, or bleeding. I threw them back at him and I kept starring at the sun. They yelled more for me to get down. I saw the wolf pup bag begin to whimper again. I patted it and it calmed down. I saw as the mother of Sakumo punched the ground and it created an earthquake. I jumped into the air and landed in front of her. She looked at me like she was frightened. I turned around and kneeled. I gathered chakra to my hand and placed it on the ground. It restored the landscape and the tree was put back where it was. The ground looked like it was never touched. I climbed back up and they continued to yell at me.

"Get down here!" Fugance yelled.

"Please!!" Matroni finished.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I thought about the time with my dad and realized that we spent our time just like real families did. I opened my eyes and looked down. I saw a giant fireball coming at me. I wasn't afraid and I just countered it. I jumped into the air and did hand seals. A giant black fireball shot at the other and eliminated it. I saw that it had come from Jr. I jumped back to my tree and landed on the same branch. I stood up and watched the children argueing. I became bored and looked down. I did a recount and saw that one was missing. I felt a strong chakra approaching me fast. I looked back and saw the older version of Itachi Jr.

"Planning on coming down one of these days?" He asked.

"Not really." I said and he ran toward me.

He tried to punch my stomach but missed when I jumped up. I took out the black sword and slashed at him. I only got a strand of his hair for he ducked. He jumped down and I jumped after him. I activated the ability of my sword and the orb glowed. There was a purple lightning around it. I ran toward him as another man with raven locks came to help him. He had a katana too and he did Chidori Current on it. He charged at me as I charged at him. Our swords collided and sent out a deadly wave. It cleared the forest for about two miles. I retreated back and saw that he was tired. The other man did another giant fireball and sent it towards me. I was too tired to move so I let it hit me. The smoke cleared and I came out without a scratch or burn. They were astonished.

"What's the matter? Never had your jutsus blocked without a single muscle moved?" I taunted as my sword went back to normal.

"He has to be your son." The katana wielder told the fire breather.

"Impossible! You didn't even move!" Naruto said.

"I was taught not to." I said and they were confused.

"But how?" Sakumo asked.

"I was protected." I said

"By what?" Matroni asked.

"SD." I said.

"SD?" They asked.

"My demon." I said, still panting. I felt my mark burning me.

"You seem uneasy. You could die this very second if you don't keep your mouth shut." The Hyuuga said. He was Tenji's father. He was Neji and he had on the Byakugan on, inspecting me.

"Like I would care." I said, panting harder. My mark seemed like it was on fire.

"Why do you have the most chakra in your right arm than in any other place?" Neji asked.

"Because I was born like this." I said. They were confused. My whole right arm was covered by my uniform.

"Then let us examine it. It's not normal." Koyuki said.

"I was never normal." I said as I felt someone I knew approaching me.

"You seem normal. Besides the whole being stronger than most people." Ten Ten said.

"I suggest you run before you get a nasty beating." I threatened as the chakra grew nearer. I became angry again and my Sharingan activated.

"The Sharingan." Itachi said as he saw my eyes. The chakra was coming closer. It was SD's chakra.

"Scram already." I said as I couldn't stand the burning.

"You're hurt and need help. We're not leaving." Sakura said.

"Then die." I finished as the chakra took over my body.

It was burning my whole body now and you could see it. It was dark purple and it was like an inferno. My body began to change. My ears became pointed like an elf's and they turned a blackish color. I grew fangs and my face began to look like that of a wolf. My nose shrank and turned wet and black. My hands became black and my nails sharper. My legs became like those of a wolf. I stood on them. My eyes became dark purple and I glarred at them for not running. I howled and the change was complete. SD took over my body.

"**Feels good to finally be rid of him**." SD said in my body. His voice was like mine combined with a deep one.

"Who are you?" Fugance asked.

"**I'm SD. Sasquehonno's demon**." SD said.

"Where is Sasquehonno-kun?" Sakumo asked. SD laughed.

"**He's right here. Inside that giant mind of his. Let's see how he likes to be locked up**." SD said.

"Let him out!" Matroni yelled.

"**I haven't been out into the real world in centuries. I'm not letting the oppurtunity pass by**." SD said as he felt the familiar chakra of my father. He growled.

"Nice to see you've got your wish." Dad said.

"**Kaguya. I haven't seen your kind in 500 years**." SD told him.

"Let my son go." Dad ordered.

"**Not yet. I still haven't had fun**." SD said.

"You know that you need my son to perform the ritual before you can have any fun." Dad told SD.

"**Don't ruin the moment, Kaguya**." SD said.

"Let him go and he'll perform the ritual." Dad promised.

"**I'm not falling for that one again. You did the same thing two years ago**." SD remembered.

"Fine. Let's see how you like being a girl." Dad said as he ran towards us and poked me with a needle.

SD yelped in pain. He began to leave my body. I came back into the real world but felt my body begin to change. I blacked out as I saw everyone run towards me.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke only to find myself in a hospital. I looked around and saw everyone I had met earlier. I didn't see my dad there, though. I sat up and everyone watched me. I saw that the mother of Hishitaru and Jr. was the doctor. I felt my body in extreme pain. My head was throbbing and my right arm was burning. I clutched my arm so hard that my nails dug through the skin. They thought I was going to bleed but I didn't. You could see the flesh inside my arm. They were amazed at this but I was used to it. I tried to get off the bed but couldn't. My body ached from that shot my dad gave me. I felt different all over.

"You shouldn't move." Koyuki said.

"I know." I said as I looked at my arm. I placed my hand on it and gathered chakra. It turned light purple and healed the wound.

"You're a good healer for a kid your age." Sakura told me.

"Thanks." I said as I took of the sleeve of my shirt and inspected my mark. I heard Sakumo giggle and I saw Fugance blush. Just as I thought, the mark grew. I sighed at the sight.

"What's that?" Koyuki asked.

"A birth mark." I responded and covered myself.

"Really? Doesn't look like an ordinary birth mark." Ino said.

"I'm not normal or ordinary." I said. I felt a sharp pain in my chest.

"That shot must have messed you up bad. Your DNA is mixed with a female." Koyuki said.

"Then what will happen?" I asked.

"You'll slowly become a girl." She said. I sighed deeply then smiled.

"What's so silly?" Kiba asked.

"It's my dad's fault. Now he has to buy me new clothes, shoes, paint my room, and a lot of new stuff." I said smirking.

"Right!" Sakumo yelled.

"When will the affect start?" I asked.

"In a few minutes." She responded.

"Wrong. It starts now." I said.

I became a whole new person. I became thinner like a girl. My eyes became slanted and my eyelashes grew. My nose became smaller and my nails grew longer. My fingers were tinier and my hands were smaller. My chest grew and my legs thinner. My voice that was once deep was now female like. My whole body didn't fit in my clothes. The sleeves kept sliding off.

"Well, this is gonna be fun." I said in my new voice.

"Whoah." I heard them say.

"You look like a babe." Matroni said.

"Totally." Tenji added.

"Damn!!" The Uchiha boys yelled. I snarled at them.

"Sorry." They apoligized.

"How will I get back?" I asked.

"Only Kouga knows." Koyuki said.

"Great. Now I have to work in these clothes until I find the antidote!" I said as I jumped off the bed and fell from the weight of the clothes.

"Haha!" Tenji laughed.

"Why are girls' bodies so weak?!!" I yelled as I tried to get up.

"We're not weak. Your clothes are just heavy." Sakumo said.

"But some girls are weak." Matroni said. I tried to get up only to have my shirt slide down. I grabbed it and held it until Koyuki stiched it to fit me.

"Okay...Who wants to go shopping?" Sakura said and all the girls screamed in excitement.

"Oh great. Girl time. I'll be seeing you guys in the food court." I said as I walked out of the room only to have Koyuki pull me back in.

"You're coming with us to find you some suitable clothes." She said.

"Can't I just call my dad?" I asked.

"He's not coming." Sakumo said, happily.

"Sure he is. I can call him." I said as I took out my phone and Fugance tackled me. We landed in the same position as last time.

"Even as a girl, this isn't right." I said and she blushed.

"Aaaaaaawwwwwwwwww..." The boys went when they saw us.

"Shut it before I cut it." I said and they stopped immediately. We got up and I grabbed my phone. Again she tackled.

"Don't!!!" She yelled. I was still under her.

"Do you have some kind of problem?" I asked and she blushed again.

"Shut up!" She yelled as she got off but grabbed my phone.

"Give that back." I ordered.

"No." She said in a mocking voice. I glarred at her.

"Give that back, you bitch!" I said and snatched the phone.

"Oh no you didn't!!!" She yelled as she tackled me and I pulled her hair.

"Cat fight!!" Hishitaru yelled.

"Both of you stop it!" Koyuki yelled as she pulled us apart.

"Let me at him! Let me at him!!" Fugance yelled.

"Don't you mean 'her'?" I asked and she kicked and pushed to get at me.

"Do it again!!" Matroni yelled.

"How dare you call me a bitch?!!!!" She asked. I smirked.

"That's because you are one, you dumbass Inuzuka." I said and she was steaming now.

**"I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!"** Fugance yelled.

"And I thought Kouga-teme tought you manners." Sakura said, astonished.

"Dad did but I only use them at home." I said as I kicked Koyuki and she let me go.

"Use them here, then!!" Koyuki yelled.

"Nope. Don't feel like it." I said as I dialed my dad's number. Fugance snatched it from me.

"Don't!!!" She whined.

"Don't what, bitch?" I asked.

"Don't go back! You belong here!" She yelled. I saw that her eyes were glossy.

"I see you like the name I gave you." I said and snatched back the phone.

"Don't!! What do I have to do?!! Cry?!!" I stopped as she said that word. I saw her smirk.

"Don't you dare!" I said but it was too late. She began to cry. I grunted at her.

"Fine! Just stop! I can't stand it!" I yelled as I gave her the phone.

"Yay!" They yelled as they cheered.

"Stupid bitch." I mumbled as they continued to cheer.

"Stop calling her that!!" Koyuki yelled.

"Why should I?!! You're not my mama!!!" I yelled and it became quiet.

"She is." Sakura said. I laughed at them.

"Yeah right! Like she could be my mother!!" I said as I laughed.

"I have a certificate." Koyuki said.

"Really?" I said, suddenly intrested. She handed it to me and it said my freakishly large name.

"Told you you'd find your mom!" Fugance yelled.

"Okay...This day suddenly became weirder." I said as I carefully read the paper.

"Then who's my real dad?" I asked.

"Itachi-kun is." They said.

"No way a five year old is my dad." I said.

"No, the other one." Sakumo said.

"Oh. You guys mean the one who's jutsus I dodged so easily?" I asked and they tensed.

"Yeah..." They turned to see the older Itachi glarring.

"He doesn't mean it!!" Sakumo and Fugance yelled as they ran towards me. They shielded me from the man.

"Cool. I have another criminal dad!" I yelled and saw the man smirk.

"I knew that at least one of the kids would like to have an evil father." He said and everyone laughed.

"But do I have to be a girl?" I asked as I looked over the body.

"Don't check out yourself!" Sakumo yelled.

"That's our job!!" The boys yelled and they smirked.

"Watch it." I threatened.

"Oh, we will." They said.

"Perverts. Just like dad." I said.

"Your dad's a pervert?" Tenji asked.

"Oh yeah. Takes me peeping a couple of times in the week. Never been caught." I said, proudly.

"Can we go over to your house some time?!!!" They yelled excited.

**"NO!!"** The mothers yelled.

"No wonder you have no manners." Ten Ten said.

"We don't either!!" The guys covered for me.

"Yes you do!!" The mothers yelled again.

"He does have manners, though." Fugance mummbled but everyone heard. They turned to look at her and she blushed.

"How do you know?" Her dad asked, suspicious.

"Uh...um..ya see...ah.." She said and blushed harder.

"You better have an explanation, Kaguya/Uchiha/Monteshyro?!!!" Kiba yelled, confused about my last name.

"Don't look at me. I have no explanation for her shyness." I said.

"What does that mean?!! You better not have touched her!!!" Kiba yelled louder.

"Shut up, old man!!" I yelled just as hard.

**"OLD MAN?!!! NOW HE'S GONNA GET IT!!!" **He sent out his giant dog.

"Akamaru!!!" I yelled and hugged the big dog.

"What the-..?" Kiba watched on.

"I know him. He's such a sweet doggy!" I said as I rubbed his tummy.

"Akamaru! Get back here!!" Kiba commanded.

"You're a mean Inuzuka." I said as the dog began to whimper.

"Shut up!!" He yelled.

"Now that we're off the manners thing... Who wants pizza?" Fugance said, trying to get everyone to forget about her words.

"Yeah right. What did that guy do to you?!!" Kiba yelled.

"Nothing dad!" She yelled as she blushed.

"What did you do to my daughter?!!" Kiba yelled again.

"I don't know how to answer that." I said, simply.

"Then someone better tell me before I kill the damn kid!!" Kiba kept yelling.

"I think it was from the first time they met!" Matroni yelled like he knew the answer.

"I'm gonna kill you, Matroni!!" Fugance yelled. I thought about it them realized he had guessed right. The girl was shy when I first met her and I was polite that time.

"So he touched you when he first met you?!!!" Kiba yelled, astonished.

"Why would I touch a girl I just met?!! I've known girls since I was born and never laid a finger on them unless it was for sparring!!!" I yelled, angry that they thought I would touch a girl I just met.

"Weirdo." The boys said. I smirked.

"But I never said where I touched." I said and heard them cheer. The parents looked at me like I was a pervert.

"I'm not a pervert!!" I yelled as they glarred at me.

"Then why do you act like one?" Sakumo asked.

"Bloodline. Also because of what dad teaches me." I answered.

"What does your dad teach you then?" Ten Ten asked.

"Some things I can't say in front of so many women." I said. All the men in the room smirked.

"So that's what he teaches you." Naruto said.

"Should have known." Shikamru said.

"What kind of a father doesn't teach their sons that?" Itachi asked and all the men laughed.

"What are you men talking about?" The women asked.

"Men stuff." Kiba said and they all laughed.

"Which is...?" Sakura asked.

"Private." Sasuke said and they turned to me.

"It's amazing he tought that to you at such a young age." Itachi said.

"My thoughts exactly." Sasuke said.

"Tell us!!" The girls yelled.

"No." Us men said, simply.

"Then I'll cry!" Fugance yelled and became teary. The men rushed to cover my ears and eyes.

"Help! I can't see or hear!!" I yelled as I began to panic.

"Hahahahaha!!!" The boys laughed.

"Shut up! And you men get off of me!" I said as I pushed them all away.

"Don't tell her no matter what!!" Naruto yelled at me.

"I won't." I said and saw Fugance crying in front of me.

"Tell me, pwease." She said and I looked on like a heartless jerk.

"Why isn't it working?!!!" Sakumo yelled.

"Because apparently, this body doesn't have a heart either." I said as I walked away from her.

"But it worked last time!!" Sakura said.

"Yeah but that was when I barely began to be a girl." I said and tried to sneak away to no avail.

"We are going shopping, whether you like it or not!" Koyuki said as she pulled me in.

"Just cut my clothes to fit this body." I requested.

"It's still boy clothes! You're a girl now and if we're going to be seen around you, you have to have cool clothes!" Sakumo said and Fugance nodded.

"I'd rather not waste money and just go see Karina or Yugi." I said and tried to get out of Koyuki's grip.

"Who's Karina and Yugi?" Sakumo asked.

"Karina is my teammate and Yugi is...um...ah.." I began to feel hot. I was blushing! This body has too many feelings!

"She has to be your girlfriend then!!" Tenji yelled out and Sakumo and Fugance starred.

"Is she?" They asked.

"Well,...sorta..not really but my dad wants me to be with her." I said as my blush faded.

"Oh,...Then this girl must be part of something special or of some strong clan, right?" Koyuki asked.

"You're half right. She's really strong and talented in the cursed seal." I said to them.

"So she's Jugo's daughter if she's talented in the cursed seal." Itachi said.

"Yep. She's Jugo-sensei's daughter and also my other teammate." I said.

"Jugo-sensei?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. Suigetsu-san, Karin-chan, Jugo-san, Orochimaru-sama, Kabuto-san, and Dad are all my senseis." I explained.

"So who are all of your teammates?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well there's Suigetsu Jr., Karina and Yugi. They're my only teammates, for now." I said and Ino, Ten Ten, Koyuki, Sakura, and Hinata all left to get money to go to the mall.

"Come on. We are leaving now." Ino said.

"I don't have to go, right mom?" A small boy asked.

"No, Asuma. Unless you want to go?" Ino said.

"Shopping is such a drag. I'd rather not." He said as he crossed his arms.

"Fine. Let's go now, girls!" Sakura said.

"Bye girls!" I said and ran to my supposedly father. Itachi protected me as the women ran toward us.

"He doesn't want to go. Let him stay." Naruto covered.

"Not a chance!" Koyuki said as she gripped my wrist and I began to cry.

"Now look what you've done!!" Itachi yelled but smirked for he knew my plan.

"I'm so sorry!!! I didn't mean to!!!" Koyuki apoligized.

"You don't have to go then. We'll just buy you whatever is in your size." Ino said as the women and girls left the room.

"Awesome acting!!" Naruto said as I smirked in triumph.

"It's nothing." I said, nonchantly.

"I knew he was my nephew from the moment I saw him." Sasuke said as he grabbed a sake bottle from a refrigerator in the room.

"We celebrate!" Kiba said as he poured sake for everyone but the smaller children.

"What about me?" I asked and they starred at me.

"You drink?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. My dad always lets me after an assasination." I said and they gave me sake.

"Man, your dad must let you do whatever you want." Matroni stated.

"Sure does. I can even be out with a girl until five am." I said as I drank the sake.

"Really?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah. I have the life is what most of the kids say." I stated.

"Kouga-teme must be crazy to let you be out with a girl until morning." Shikamaru said.

"I guess so. But I really don't care. As long as I get to drink sake while I'm out, I'm happy!" I yelled.

"But then you'd be drunk with a girl. What do you do with a girl at five in the morning, anyways?" Naruto asked.

"She helps me with the cursed seal and because I'm drunk, it's easier to activate." I told them.

"Then you're out with that Yugi girl. Right?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah. She doesn't take advantage, if that's what you want to know." I said.

"We did. Thanks for answering it without us having to ask." Sasuke said as he looked over to the children discussing something.

"Daddy, can Sasquehonno not be called Sasquehonno since he's a girl now?" Matroni asked.

"That's up to him." Naruto said answered him.

"Hey Sasquehonno-kun! Matroni-kun and I talked about what your new girl name should be! What do you think about Kin?" Tenji asked me.

"Blech!!" I yelled.

"Winnie?" Matroni asked.

"Choking!" I yelled and drank more sake.

"Jamie?" Tenji said.

"Someone call a doctor!" I yelled again.

"Fine! What do you want to be called then?" They finally asked.

" How about Linoone?" I asked.

"Wow. Better that what I said!" Tenji said.

"Hi, Linoone!" Matroni yelled.

"Now leave me to my business." I said and they walked off to join the rest.

"So tell us about this Yugi girl." Itachi said.

"I've been dying to know who could capture an assasins heart besides Koyuki!" Naruto said and everyone laughed at what he ment. Itachi and Koyuki were together and Itachi was a S-Class criminal.

"Well, Yugi isn't like most girls. She's not girly but she's not a tom boy. She's not obsessed about her looks. She tries mostly to become stronger. Karina makes fun of her because of this. Yugi ignores what she says and practices more on her jutsus. She can beat Karina ten times without breaking a sweat. And she doesn't even need to activate her seal while fighting Sui or Karina. Mostly, she activates the seal on missions and when she fights with the adults." I began to explain.

"She sounds like your type." Shikamaru said.

"My dad says the same thing." I told them.

"So has your dad tought you anything about the Kaguya bloodline?" Itachi asked.

"Yep. I can beat him without having to activate my seal." I boasted.

"What seal do you have?" Sasuke asked.

"I have the Earth seal." I stated.

"Are you planning on staying for a while?" Naruto asked as Kiba poured more sake for us.

"I can only stay for two days. Like my dad said, I have a mission." I stated and drank my sake.

"But you'll come and visit. Right?" Kiba asked.

"Sure. I'd be lonely if I didn't." I stated and they all smirked.

"What about Yugi? She'll be lonely if you're not there." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

"She could take the pain of losing." I said and drank all my sake. We laughed.

"Don't you get drunk?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm used to celebrating. No I usually don't." I said and yawned.

"Guess you didn't sleep much." Itachi noticed.

"I never sleep. And when I do I have nightmares about my demon." I told him.

"We're back!" The women yelled as they came back into the room.

"And look what we bought!" Ino yelled as she showed me the clothes.

"Go try them on!" Sakura yelled as she pushed me into the bathroom with the bags of clothes.

"I hate my new body!" I yelled as I came out.

I came out wearing a lavender tank top with black cherry blossoms falling down from a black cherry blossom tree. I had on tight black jeans with a purple rose on the left leg. It had a belt that had a rose on it. They had also bought me FuBu shoes. They were completely black but had purple diamonds on the sides. Sakura had came in and put make-up on me. I had on black eyeliner with lavender eyeshadow. My lips were still the light pink color. My nails were colored black after the manicure Sakumo and Fugance gave me. They were still long though.

"I think you look adorable!" Koyuki said.

"I think you look like a babe!!" Matroni yelled as the others snickered.

"Shut up, Matroni!!" Fugance and Sakumo yelled.

"Now let's take you out to show off that look of yours!" Sakumo said as she grabbed my hand. I yanked away quickly.

"Watch it! I just got a manicure!" I said looking over my nails.

"Wow! She really has become a girl!" Tenji yelled.

"Come on!" Sakumo yelled as she and Fugance pulled me out the room. We left to go out into the real world.


	5. Chapter 5

Sakumo, Fugance and I walked down the road to the mall. I hated to be around a noisey neighborhood, but they pulled me out before I got my say. We were walking when we saw what they called, ' The cutest boy in the world.'. We saw a boy about our age walk over to us. He had short, spiky, brown hair and black eyes. He was the exact opposite of my dad. My dad's hair was long and black and his eyes were dark brown. When he walked over to us, Sakumo screamed or more like shrieked. Fugance began to blush and I just watched on, bored. The boy reached us with some other tough looking boys behind him. He looked like he was the Leader of the group. He smirked at us. I seemingly glarred at him.

"Nice to see you girls around, eh?" He said.

"Hi, Woshitamo." Sakumo said in a fangirl voice.

"Hi. I've seen you around but not a beauty like this." He said as he smirked at me. I glarred at him.

"Oh. This is my cousin, Linoone." Sakumo said as she walked over to me.

"Cousin you say? That explains the two color hair." He said, still smirking. Sakumo had pink and blue hair and I had purple and black hair.

"Yeah. She's not from around here. She's from Sound." Fugance said and Sakumo and her covered me from the guy.

"So, I guess I'll be seeing you around. Nice meeting you." He said, still smirking to me and walked away with his friends.

"Oh my god! I think he likes you!" Sakumo yelled at me. I raised my eyebrow at her, in confusion.

"I'm a boy, remember? I don't like boys." I said and began to walk.

"But he doesn't know that! Play along and get to know him! You might not even go back." Fugance said. I stopped and looked at the ground for a while.

"I will go back, no matter what." I said and continued to walk.

"Fine. We'll meet you at the gates at nine!" Sakumo yelled and ran off with Fugance to go shopping.

I decided to walk around the plaza and got hungry. I saw a dumpling shop but I didn't like sweets. Instead, I walked over to Ichiraku's Ramen Bar. I walked in and ordered my favorite, spicy ramen. My father hated ramen so I didn't know where I got it from. I began eating when the boy called Woshitamo came in. He sat a seat away from me and didn't see me at first. When he did see me, he decided to come over and join me. We talked a little until we finished. I was about to pay but Woshitamo said he would pay for me. We walked out of the ramen bar and he walked with me. I didn't mind, I always had company back in Sound. Mostly, my company was always Yugi. She was my best friend and we practically went everywhere together.

It was almost nine so we walked over to the gates. I stood there, waiting for my cousin and friend. He stayed close by, like he was a wolf. He seemed to be protective with me. I looked at a watch and saw that it was only eight fourty-five. I still had fifteen minutes left until they arrived. I decided to walk in the forest just outside of the gates. Woshitamo walked closed by. We came upon a small wolf pup. I watched as it snarled at us in fright. I slowly placed my hand over the pups face and it smelled my hand. It began to wag its tall so I picked it up. I carried it back to Woshitaru. He smirked and grabbed my wrist. The pup bit him. He let go immediately and I placed the pup on the ground. It didn't run away from us.

I grabbed Woshitamo's hand and looked over it. It was bleeding a bit too much. I gathered chakra to my hand and softly placed it over the bite mark. I didn't feel him flinch so I knew I wasn't hurting him. I quickly healed him and tried to pull my hand away. He grabbed my wrist before I went even further. I looked up at him and saw him starring at me. My eyes widened at what he was going to do. I tried to pull my hand away but then he grabbed my other wrist. I looked at him and glarred. He was startled at first but then left it. He pulled me to him and the pup began to bark. I looked down at the dog and whispered something to it. The dog ran into the forest to get what I told it to.

I struggled to get away from the boy but he was as stiff as stone. He wouldn't let go so I stopped for I trusted the small pup to get what I told him to. I looked to where the small dog had disappeared to and felt Woshitamo come closer to my face. He made me look at him and again I glarred. He smirked like he enjoyed me glarring at him. He let one of my wrists go but he wrapped that arm around my waist. I began to pound on his chest but it felt like I was hitting a wall. He suprised me when he pressed his lips against mine. I tried to pull back but he pushed me hard against a tree behind us. I pounded his chest more and he seemed to enjoy it. He didn't stop until the small pup came back with what I told it to get.

Standding only a few feet from us was a giant white wolf. We watched as it snarled at Woshitamo. I backed away from him but he pulled me back to him. The giant wolf ran to him and frightened him. He stepped back and I walked over to the giant dog. Woshitamo walked away from the wolves and me. I knelt down to the giant dog and stroked its pure white coat. It licked my face and I laughed. I got up and looked at the watch again. It was nine fifteen. I said good-bye to my white fur ball from Sound and grabbed the small pup. I walked back to the gates. I saw Sakumo and Fugance waiting for me. They ran to me when they saw my return. They awed at the small pup. It had the cutest blue eyes and the softest red fur.

We walked back to the Uchiha District. I watched as Sakumo ran to Sasuke and Fugance ran to Kiba. I walked over to them but didn't hug anyone like the girls had done so. The other families went home and the Uchihas stayed in the District. I now knew that the Uchihas were Itachi, Jr., Hishitaru, Koyuki, Sakumo, Sasuke, and Sakura. Sasuke, Sakumo, and Sakura went to a house right behind Itachi's home. Koyuki, Itachi, Jr., and Hishitaru all went inside. I walked in with Koyuki. They all sat down at the couch in the living room. Itachi was falling asleep when Hishitaru and Jr. screamed in his ears. They laughed and Itachi just flicked at their foreheads. They ran to their mom, pretending to be crying. Koyuki walked over to itachi and glarred. Itachi watched on, bored. I walked over to Itachi and sat next to him.

"Waaaaaaaaaa!!!!" Hishitaru cried.

"Stop faking, you little babies." I said as I kept thinking about how I could have let that guy kiss me.

"Something wrong dear?" Koyuki asked me.

"No. I'm fine." I answered quickly.

"Doesn't sound like it." Itachi stated.

"I'm fine. Just a bit tired." I said, faking.

"Come. I'll take you to your room." Koyuki said and I got up to follow her.

She lead me to a room right next to hers and Itachi's. It was pretty big like it was ment for three small kids. I quickly realized that it was. I saw three beds and three drawers. I guessed that one was for Jr., another for Hishitaru, and the last for me.

"I hope you don't mind sharing with the boys." Koyuki said and I shook my head.

"Alright now can we go into our room and let the boys discuss there problems by themselves?" Itachi asked as he wrapped his arms around Koyuki from behind.

"Ewww. Get a room, you love birds!" I said as I ran out the room to go see the boys.

"I guess we can now." I heard Koyuki say as she kissed Itachi and left to their room.

"Hiya there, Sasquehonno!" Hishitaru yelled as I entered the room.

"It's Linoone now, you aho." Jr. said.

"Don't call me an idiot, you dumbass!" Hishitaru yelled.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked.

"Go ahead." Jr. said.

"What do you guys do around here, anyways?" I asked as I looked around the room.

"Nothing." They answered in unison.

"Don't you at least go out?" I asked.

"Not until our dad or mom or uncle or aunt or cousins are around." Hishitaru explained in a very long sentence.

"Alright then. I'll be seeing you guys around the village." I said and left out the door.

I walked all the way to the gates of the village. I ran out into the forest and jumped on the trees. I finnally got to the edge where the forest meets the desert. I knew that beyond the desert laid Suna. I reailized a few minutes ago that Yugi and her father were out in Suna getting another scroll for Orochimaru. I looked out into the desert, hoping that they were still there. I was about to leep into the desert when I felt someone with me. I looked back and saw spiky, orange and yellow, long, hair. I saw onyx eyes like those of Itachi or Koyuki. I saw that she was a girl. She had on black capris and a orange shirt that had no sleeves and showed her stomach. I knew who the girl was. She was my best friend, Yugi.

"Sasquehonno?" She questioned.

"Yugi." I said her name.

"It is you. But how are you a girl?" She asked.

"My father shot me with a medicine when SD was trying to take over. These were the side affects." I said as she approached me.

"I can reverse them if you want me to." She stated. I nodded at her request.

She rapidly gathered chakra to her hands and placed them on my temples. She began to message them and I felt a strong sting in my whole body. I groaned from the pain. She kept doing the procedure for about ten minutes. I felt completely tired and I couldn't keep my balance. I began to cringe over but she grabbed me and held me to her while the affects wore off. My body changed back to the male form. But my hair was still loose and my nails were long but without the nail color. I had kept them long since Orochimaru told me it was useful in battle. I could cut someone with them.

I opened my eyes to meet with Yugi's. We starred at each other for a long time until I slowly got up from her. My head ached and I clutched it. She was still by my side and she helped me up. I was still dizzy but she held onto my arm until I regained my balance. She watched as I struggled to see again. My eyesight went black after the affects began to wear off. I kept blinking and began to bump in to things. I bumped into Yugi but she healed my eyesight at that. When I began to see again, I saw that I was holding onto her. My hands were on her hips and her small hands were on my chest. Apparently, my old clothes came back to me in the process so she was touching my bare chest. I saw her blush and look away. I felt my face go hot too but I had never felt this feeling for her before.

She told me about how much she had missed me when I had left. I told her that I missed everyone from my home too. She smiled to me and I smiled a small smile back at her. I let go of her as she pulled her hands away from my chest. I looked over my body and saw that I was the same as I had been before the transformation. I had on my Sound uniform and my sword and bag were with me. The only difference was that my hair was down. I grabbed a string from my bag and wrapped it around my hair. Now I was the same. I looked back at Yugi and saw that she had been starring at me for a while. She blushed as she saw that I was now looking at her. I walked over to her and asked if she was here with her dad. She said that she had snuck away from him and that she was suppose to go back now. I told her if I could go back with her. She blushed and smiled but said that I could.

We were now walking back to Sand and we were taking our sweet time. My mark kept burning me ever since I went back to being a boy. Yugi still hadn't noticed and I was glad. I didn't want to worry her. We walked on and noticed that Sand was only a few more miles away. That's when we began to run. We ran and ran and ran. Then we finally saw the gates. We stopped and hid from the guards. When the guards were gone, we rapidly ran inside to the village. Yugi lead me to a small patch of a forest where we saw her father. Jugo ran to us and gave us both a bear hug. He was glad to see his daughter and that I was back to being a boy. I was also glad but I would be even more glad if I could breathe. He let go and then we started our way back to Sound.

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM

"Morning, everyone!" Hishitaru says as he joins his family in the kitchen.

"Hishi-kun, did you see Linoone around?" Jr. asked.

"Not since last night. Why?" Hishi asked.

"She hasn't been home since." Itachi answered.

"What if Kouga-teme found her and took her back?" Koyuki said with worry in her voice.

"Then we'll get her back, sooner or later." Hishi said and sat down next to his mother.

"And if she doesn't return?" Koyuki asked.

"She will. Or else I'll go get her myself." Itachi said. Koyuki sighed deeply.

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM

We finally got home. It took us a long while but we hurried for we knew that the Konoha ninja would soon find out that I was gone. We reunited with the whole family. I was happy to see my dad. Though, he kept calling me his daughter and then changed to son. I became irritated when the others got into it. Yugi was the only one who didn't make fun of me. We walked off into the forest where we began to talk about what had happened while I was away. I told her about the Konoha ninja telling me that I had an Uchiha family. That's why I got those red eyes. She said that they told the truth but that she didn't want me to leave the village. I told her that I wouldn't leave them for the world and we changed the subject. I saw her blush when I said this. And this is where we were now.

"But you won't leave us, right?" She asked for the tenth time.

"Like I've said ten times before, I would not leave even if my life depended on it." I said and lay down on the ground.

"Fine. Did you meet any new friends?" She asked.

"Yes, in fact I met six new kids and their parents not included." I said like I was someone telling about a commercial. We laughed and she lay back on the ground with me.

"Did you meet any girls?" I looked at her when she said this. She looked like she was sad.

"Yeah. Only two and one of them is my so called cousin." I said, trying not to worry her.

"And the other? What is she? A friend or more?" I laughed at her questions.

"Just a friend and she's an Inuzuka." I said.

"Another bitch?" She asked.

"Yes, another one." I answered with a chuckle.

"I've been told that your demon is a wolf. I've heard that wolves choose life mates and bitches which are just more females to mate with. When your older, will you have a kid with all the women you've called bitch?" She asked. I starred in amazement at her. She knew so much about me and I didn't tell her anything.

"Well, I really don't know. I think that I won't mate with any girl unless I want to be with her for the rest of my life." I answered and I heard SD argue with me in my head.

"You mean that?" She asked.

"Yes. Why would I just give my kid to a women then dump her so my kid could be raised by some other man?" I said.

"Good point." She said.

"If you had to choose one woman to be your life mate, who would it be?" She asked after a while.

"Well, I'd have to know her good, she has to be good with kids, we have to have some things in common, and I would like if she could transform like I can." I explained. I wanted to rewind everything that I had just said. I had told her the characteristics about her. And she was asking about my life mate. Could she be my life mate?

"And who would that be?" She asked and I looked away and chuckled.

"I just said what you're like." I told her and looked back to her. I saw her blushing.

"O-oh... I didn't n-notice." She stuttered.

"Neither did I ." I answered her.

"But it makes perfect sense, right?" She asked.

"How?" I asked confused.

"Our parents want us to have a kid together so that it could be strong like how you were born. If I was your life mate, that would make them glad that at least we had accomplished what we were born for." She explained.

She was right. Our parents wanted us to be married and in love. If she was my life mate, then she would have to have some things in common with me so I would choose her as the bearer of my child. We both knew this and we had to live with it. At first we hated each other but now that we knew one another, we realized that we had so many things in common that it was stronger than the bond between a brother and sister.

"You're right. It was a good thing they told us that we were now engaged so that we got to know each other earlier." I told her.

"But what do you think it would be like if you never came to Sound when you were a baby and you stayed with your mom and dad in Konoha?" She asked.

"I might come here in some mission I got and meet you." I told her.

"Would you still love me if you lived in Konoha and came on a mission only?" She asked.

"Sure. Why wouldn't I?" I said and laughed at her worries.

"What would you do if you fell in love with that Inuzuka first?" She kept asking.

"Dump her and go with someone that I will love." I said. I looked at her and saw her blushing.

"You _love_ me?" She asked and now I was the one blushing. I turned away quickly but she had already noticed.

"I...um..I g-guess." I stated and she got up and walked to my other side, where she could see my face. I got up at the same time she did.

"You...You would?" She asked blushing harder.

"Uh...Yeah, I guess so." I answered and she hugged me.

"Would you love me?" I asked and felt a bit disturbed for asking her that.

"Of course. I've loved you since I met you." She answered quickly. I felt ashamed that she truly loved me and I couldn't admit my own feelings.

"Now that we know that we both have feelings for one another, are we going all out?" She asked as she snuggled against me. I wrapped my arm around her.

"Like boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked her.

"Yeah."

"Why not? Sure." I said and she shreiked in excitement.

"Let's go tell Orochimaru-sama that he doesn't have to worry anymore!" She said as she grabbed my hand into her small one and pulled me.

We walked over to the Mansion and we saw no one. We quietly walked in the mansion and headed for Orochimaru's room. We still held each others' hands. We knocked on the room and peeked in. Only Orochimaru was in the room. We quietly walked in and went up to him. He smirked as he saw us holding hands. Yugi let go and whispered it into Orochimaru's ear. Orochimaru chuckled but congratulated us. He was about to call our parents but we told him not yet. We left and went to the kitchen. I got some water and she got juice. Just then, both of our parents come in and Yugi spills out her juice from her nose. I couldn't help but crack up as the adults did too. I calmed down and walked over to her. I handed her a napkin and we walk out the room while the adults laugh.

"That was hilarious. You should do it more often." I told her as I chuckled again.

"Why don't you try it?" She asked in a menacing tone.

"I would never do that in public." I told her as we came to the place we left off at.

"At least you helped me out a little." She said.

"I apoligize. I didn't mean to laugh at you." I apoligized.

"Oh, you're so sweet!!" She said as she hugged me again.

"You smell sweet." I said as I took in the scent of her hair. I saw her blush.

"Yeah. It's the shampoo." She said.

"Are you sure it's not your natural scent?" I asked as I pulled her to me again.

"Y-yeah. I-I'm sure." She stuttered and I smirked.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. I heard her shreik in confusion. My smirk grew as I saw her blush madly. I groaned as I took in the scent of her hair again. I saw her blush harder, if that was possible, for she took it the wrong way. I began to chuckle and stepped back. I saw her face and it was full of confusion. I shook my head at her and walked over to my napping spot. I stopped and looked back. She was furious for me pranking her. I laughed at her and sat down. She walked over and glarred at me. I just smirked and watched as the clouds went by. She shoved my arm and then came closer to me. She snuggled on my arm as we layed down, watching the clouds. Just then, the small red pup jumped on me. I shreiked and heard Yugi laugh.

I grabbed the small pup from me and looked at it. It was wagging its tail, happy to see me. I thought I had left it in Konoha. I guessed that it must have followed us. I rocked the small pup in my arms until it fell asleep. I heard Yugi aw at us and I shoved her this time. She laughed again. It made the small pup wake up and start barking. I patted it as it stopped. I handed it to Yugi and she began to play with it. I watched as they played and I couldn't help but smile my first true smile. She stopped immediately and starred at me. I didn't stop smiling at her and the pup just kept being playful. I knew it was weird of me to be smiling but I couldn't help it when I saw them.

"You're cute when you smile. You should do it more often." Yugi said, mimicking my exact words.

"Arf, arf!" The small pup barked. I picked him up and studied his personality.

"Are you keeping him?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"What are you calling him?" She asked.

"I think I'll call him Gaara after the Kazekage that Orochimaru-sama killed two years ago." I said.

"You mean because of the blue eyes and the red hair?" She questioned as she looked at the pup.

"Yeah. He looks like him. Don't you think?" I asked as the pup licked her face.

"Looks like but doesn't act like." She said as she giggled.

"You think my father and Orochimaru-sama will let me keep him?" I asked and the pup ran to me and licked my face.

"Maybe. But if they don't, Gaara won't leave you until they accept." She stated.

"I know. Maybe that's a good thing." I said as we got up with Gaara in my hands and left for the mansion.

"Maybe we can even teach him to be a ninja dog." She said.

"He already is. He helped me back in Konoha by running an errand and by the time he came back, I could tell that the pup's fast." I said and patted the pup's head.

"Then Orochimaru-sama has to let you keep it if he's that good!" She exclaimed.

"I hope. I wouldn't leave him out in the cold. Especially since it's almost winter." I said as Gaara began to fall asleep.

"If they don't, I'll keep him in my room in secret!" Yugi yelled and we laughed.

We came in the mansion and walked to Orochimaru's room. We peeked inside and saw our parents. Just then, Karina and Sui come up to us. They both had on giant grins. They smiled at us which made us pretty freaked out. They looked like those dolls that talk. I could even hear the pup wake up and growl lowly at them.

"Why didn't you guys tell us you were going steady?" Karina asked.

"Yeah. We could of helped with the decision." Sui said.

"Well, we were about to go tell you but you guys were already here." Yugi said, blushing.

"And how could you say yes, Sasquehonno-kun?!!!" Karina yelled as she ran over to me and dug her crying face on my shoulder.

"Get away from him!!!!!" Yugi yelled and pushed Karina from me then held onto my arm.

"You guys really are in love." Sui stated and I glarred at him.

"What's goin' on out here?" Dad asked as he and Jugo came out of the room with Orochimaru.

"Yugi and Sasquehonno-kun are going out!!!" Karina said as she and Sui ran to the kitchen to not here our parents yelling.

"What?" Dad asked with a surprised look on his face.

"You are?" Jugo asked.

"I told you!!!!" Orochimaru yelled and then chuckled.

"Great! Another worry to be afraid of!" Dad yelled as he clutched his head and closed his eyes.

"I think it's cute for my small little girl to be in love." Jugo said as he grinned at us.

"You don't mind?" Yugi asked in her baby voice. I smirked at her voice.

"Of course not! In fact, I love the idea!" Jugo yelled as he hugged us.

"Great. Can I ask you guys somethin' now?" I asked.

"Sure." The three said. Yugi watched.

"Can I keep the puppy?!!!" I said holding up Gaara.

"No!" Dad yelled.

"Sure!" Orochimaru yelled.

"Why not?!!!" Jugo yelled.

"Majority wins! I keep him!" I yelled as my dad had a look of disgust on his face.

"Fine. Just make sure you feed, brush, walk, and clean after him." Dad said and stomped away to his room.

"So,...When's the wedding?!!!!" Jugo yelled and I saw Yugi blush madly. She was as red as a tomatoe, which happens to be a favorite of mine.

**"DAD!!!!!!!"** Yugi yelled as she pulled me away when her father began to laugh.

"I wonder the same thing." I said as I smirked and looked at her. She was gazing at me and was turning red again.

"Stop pranking me, Sasquehonno!!" She said and I smiled.

"Whatever happened to ' Sasquehonno-_kun_'?" I asked and she turned even reder, if that was possible.

"I was upset." She answered quickly.

"So you stop liking me when you're mad?" I asked as I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her to me.

"No. It's just that...I foget. I'm sorry if I upset you too." She apoligized.

"Not really. I just get a little sad since you stop calling me what I like to hear." I said and placed my head on her shoulder. I felt her become warm from the contact. I knew that she was blushing now even harder than before.

"Ark, ark!" Gaara barked behind us. He was following us around.

"You like it w-when I c-call you 'Sasquehonno-kun'?" She asked, stuttering.

"Yeah. Who wouldn't like it when an angel said their name?" I continued to compliment her and I saw her fiddle with the hem of her shirt.

"I sound l-like an angel?" She asked and I chuckled.

"Yes." I told her and she grabbed my hand into her small one.

"Why do you compliment me so much?" She asked and I saw her smile.

"Because there's a lot to compliment about you." I said as I removed my head from her shoulder.

"You're being way sweeter than my best friend." She stated.

"That's because we're more than just friends now. Remember?" I said.

"How could I forget?" She said while giggling.

"Aoooooooooooooooo!!!!" The pup howled which startled Yugi so we stopped.

"What is it doing?" Yugi asked.

"It's trying to find his mom." I told her and we continue to watch the pup howl.

"We should try to confort him." Yugi stated.

"Alright." I said and I transformed into my wolf while Yugi transformed into her's.

I howled at Gaara and Yugi tried to confort him by hugging it like mother wolves do. The pup responded when he heard my cry. He howled to me. I howled back at him, assuring him that we would protect him. The pup fell asleep in Yugi's arms as he felt her fur against his face. We transformed back and carried the pup to my room.

I liked the way Yugi looked when she was a wolf. She had light orange fur and her onyx eyes looked like the midnight sky. She had two tails coming out of her and they looked like senbons at the points. I had showed her how to transform into an offensive mode. She said that she liked the way I looked too. I was a black wolf and I had a mane that was colored lavender around the edges. She said that I looked like a black collie. I still had my lavender eyes. My tail was a sword which was with my all the time, unlike Yugi's.

Her's was able to leave her when she didn't need it while mine was around all the time. She had met my wolf parents and she said that I looked like my wolf father. He was also a black wolf but he had dark purple eyes and no mane. He had a sword too. My mother was almost like me too. She was a white collie and she had lavender eyes. She was the one I had sent Gaara to find when that boy had kissed me. She was over protective like most parents. She and my wolf father were able to transform into humans. They look like me too.

My mother has light lavender hair which almost looks like it's pink. She has lavender eyes and pale skin. My father has black hair and his dark purple eyes. He has darker skin than my mother but it is still light. My mother always wears a white kimono when she's in human form while my father always wears a dark, sleeveless shirt and black capris. His sword disattaches and he has it on his waist. Only Yugi and I have ever seen my wolf parents. the only reason I have wolf parents is because of SD. My wolf parents are his real parents.

We walked to our rooms, which were side-by-side. I took the pup from Yugi and she went to her room. I made a bed for Gaara once inside. I grabbed a bunch of old blankets and quilts from my closet and laid them on the floor next to my bed. Gaara instantly went to the bed and slept. I took off my shirt and changed into my night clothes. I climbed into bed and instantly fell asleep dreaming about my wolf life.


	6. Chapter 6

**7 Years later...**

I sat at my bedroom, watching Gaara play with his toys. Gaara was super old now but Orochimaru had used one of his jutsus on him. Gaara still looked like he was barely one year old. I had just turned twelve a few days ago. As a reward, my father let me out of the village for the first time in seven years. After the Konoha incident, I wasn't allowed out of the village for seven years. I snapped out of my dreams when Gaara jumped on me. He licked my face as I laughed at him. He jumped off and continued to play. I watched him but then heard a knock of at my door. It creaked open but I still couldn't see the face. I slowly and carefully crawled out of bed. Gaara and I were on a alert for intruders.

"Sasquehonno-kun?" It asked.

I recognized the voice immediately. I haven't heard that voice in the last three years. Gaara was still timid but saw that I relaxed. He did the same but still took precautions. He stayed by my side so that he could protect me at any given moment. That voice had left the village three years ago. I had not heard it since. It was the voice of my closet friend. Can you guess who it is?

"Sasquehonno-kun? Are you in here?" They said as they entered. I saw the faint image of spiky orange hair and black eyes.

"Yugi-chan. I haven't seen you in years." I said as I approached my friend.

"I've missed you so much!" She said and hugged me. I hugged her back as Gaara began barking and wagging his tail.

"What brings you back?" I asked.

"I finally succeeded in the mission. We're staying here for the rest of the years until another mission like that comes up." Yugi said as we gazed into each others eyes. I saw her blush a light shade of pink.

"Arf, arf!" Gaara barked at us. I watched as he jumped on Yugi and began to lick her.

"Still as playful as always, eh, Gaara-kun?" Yugi managed to say between laughs.

"Also as young." I said as Gaara went back to his toys. Yugi looked at me with glossy eyes. I was confused at why she was about to cry.

"You seem different." Yugi said. She walked over to me until only two inches seperated us.

"You seem different too." I said. She grabbed my hand into her still smaller one and lead me outside.

"Yes, but you changed in more ways than me. I just changed in appearence but you changed in so many more." She said as we sat in our usual spot outside.

"How is that?" I asked through curiousity. She looked up at me with happiness in her eyes.

"Well, you changed in appearence like me but you also changed in something else." She said as she looked back at the sky.

"And that would be?" I asked looking over her. She had changed a lot. She looked older and acted much more mature. She dressed like a girl her age would.

"You've become...uh...cuter." She said blushing madly.

"You have too." I said and that made her blush redden.

"And you've also become stronger, much more mature, and I'm guessing more emotional." She said. She was right about some but I lost all emotion after she left. I never express myself with anyone but the ones that I have been with for more than ten years.

"I've lost my emotion. I no longer feel anything." I said with a blank look on my face. I saw her stare at my eyes. I knew why. My eyes had become dull and dark after she left. I looked like I was a zombie.

"I still think that you do have it." She said, touching the place where my heart should have been. I gazed into her eyes as she gazed back.

"You still don't lose hope. It's a waste of time. Forget trying to make me remember. I don't have anyone to love." I said blankly as she looked a bit happy but at the same time sad.

"You must have someone to love." She stated.

"No. I'me alone." I said as I continued gazing.

_"I didn't want to admit it,_

_It was easier to lie,_

_And hide the hurt and emptiness,_

_To smile instead of cry._

_I didn't want to face the fact,_

_My life is full of pain,_

_And I long to stop my bleeding heart,_

_And maybe smile again._

_'Cause I feel oh-so-forgotten,_

_So betrayed and so alone,_

_Without a trace of forgiveness,_

_And no soul to call my own._

_I didn't want to admit the fact,_

_I cannot spread my wings, _

_And my happiness has melted,_

_Into tears and other things._

_It's hard for me to hide the fact,_

_My wishes have no home,_

_And return my anguish,_

_Bow my head and cry alone." _I said.

"That can't be true. You must have someone that is dear to you." She stated after a long time.

"No. No one is dear to me any longer." I said simply. She placed her hand on my face and stroked my face with her gentle fingers.

"It can't be true. You are dear to me. Am I not dear to you?" She asked sadly. I was surprised that she said I was dear to her. I never showed my emotions for her saying though.

"You are the dearest person in my life but I will never show it." I said as I stroked her face like she had to me.

"I thought that you loved me. Don't you? You said that you did." She said with tears streaming down her eyes.

"I can no longer love or return affection. You might as well look for someone who can return your emotions." I said and removed my hand from her face. I was walking away when she grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to her.

"I will never find someone like you. I'd rather live with someone who can't return my love than live with someone that I will reget marrying." She said and pulled me close to her. I looked at her as she looked at me.

I felt something stir inside of me. I felt my mark begin to burn slightly. It felt like a warm towel was on my arm. I saw Yugi get closer to my face. I saw her begin to blush. I knew what she wanted. I encircled her waist and heard her give a soft shreik. I gazed into her eyes as she did the same. I quickly pressed our lips together and pulled back. I saw her blushing still. I was about to let go when I felt her shiver. I stopped and looked at her. She looked eager for something. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I became disturbed. I didn't want it to go any further. I tried to let her know that through our gaze but she didn't budge. I wasn't about to let my emotions free again after so many years of keeping them locked up. I tried to pull away but something was telling me to let my feelings take over. I watched her as she gazed at my struggle. I looked at the moon for a long time. I then returned my gaze to her. I pulled her close to me and went to her ear.

"I can't do this." I said quickly and released her. She looked disappointed but then her expression changed. I saw her ashamed at what she had done.

"Forgive me. I didn't mean to do that to you. I jus-..." I silenced her when I pressed my finger to her lips.

"There is no need for you to apoligize. I shouldn't of done what I did. I am the one to apoligize." I said as Gaara came to me. I took my finger from her lips but never once did we break our gaze.

"Grrrrrrr!" Gaara growled at something in the forest.

Yugi and I stopped and looked out into the forest. I knew what was headed our way and I wasn't too happy about it. Out of the woods came a wolf. She was a grey wolf with dark black eyes. She looked at me with caring eyes. I knew who she was. She growled at Yugi as she approached us. I placed an arm in front of Yugi as a barrier. The wolf stopped and looked up. I gazed into her eyes, telling her to leave. She did after a few minutes. Gaara stopped growling and we returned to the mansion.

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW

Itachi and Koyuki were currently at their home. They were discussing their childrens' grades. They were nothing like Koyuki or Itachi at the academy. The kids were pranksters and rude. They got bad grades and never did their projects. They found out a few days ago that the kids started fights, protests and even war games between the students. They became furious once they heard that their kids had the nerve to hit a teacher. They recieved notice that they had made the other kids think that this was appropriate behavior. Matroni, Asuma, Sakumo, Tenji, and Fugance had all gotten the same reports.

Itachi and Koyuki had no time to be dealing with these problems. They had missions and their responsibilities to Akatsuki. Especially since Itachi was now Akatsuki Leader after a tragic accident that happened to Leader. Leader was killed after the base was found by Sound ninja. Orochimaru had showed up and killed Leader. Now Itachi had to be a member and leader at the same time. Koyuki was now his partner while Kisame worked with Tobi. Deidara was with Sasori, and Kakuzu was with Hidan.

Itachi really didn't have the time. Koyuki had became a medic after she and Itachi had returned from raising the kids for three years. Itachi was put under the Anbu's watch for two years. Koyuki was put under the Hokage's watch for she was also considered a S-Class criminal. Itachi and Koyuki are still considered part of the Akatsuki even though they have homes. The rest of the gang was not even allowed between two miles of the village. Everyone had been on the look out just in case Kouga came back with Sasquehonno. They needed him back because of his special mixed bloodline. Especially since he's already mastered the bloodlines. Itachi and Koyuki didn't know what to do with their bad children.

"Lucy, I'm home!" Hishitaru yelled as he and his brother entered the house.

"Shut up, Hishi-san." Said Jr. to his idiot brother.

"We need to talk." Itachi said to them.

"The dreaded four words! Run for it, Jr.!" Hishi yelled as they ran towards their room. Itachi stopped them and lead them to the table.

"What's with your grades?" Koyuki said in a stern voice.

"What about them?" Hishi asked.

"Why are you two flunking?" Itachi said in a harsh voice while he glarred.

"We get bored in those stupid classes. We just try to make them fun for the kids." Jr. responded.

"You don't need to make them 'fun'. You just have to make sure to pass." Koyuki said as she looked over the reports.

"We would if we had another sibiling." They said as they smiled at their parents. Koyuki and Itachi looked at each other then to the kids.

"You're saying that if we get you a sibiling, you'd try harder in your ninja training?" Koyuki asked.

"Yes!!" They yelled.

"Then we'll give you one." Itachi said before Koyuki got a chance to speak.

"Cool!!" They yelled as they ran to their room.

"What are you talking about, Itachi-kun?" Koyuki asked her husband.

"We just get them a younger sibling and they improve their studies." He told her.

"How? Sasquehonno was stolen by Kouga. How are we getting them a sibiling?" Koyuki asked and saw Itachi smirk.

"You should know. How did we get the triplets?" Itachi said as he hugged Koyuki.

"Itachi-kun. I don't think we have the stamina to do that again." Koyuki said. Itachi frowned.

"I do." Itachi said. Koyuki sighed deeply at him.

"Well, I don't. I think I'm losing my youngness." Koyuki said to Itachi.

"Old lady." Itachi mummbled while smirking.

"What?!!!" Koyuki yelled. She grabbed Itachi and kissed him quickly.

"Let's see an old lady do that!!!" She yelled at him.

"HA! My granny could have done better than that!!" Itachi said smirking. He was enjoying her anger.

"Oh God! Come then!" Koyuki yelled as she grabbed Itachi and pulled him to their room. Itachi laughed at her all the way there.

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW

After I had took Yugi and Gaara back into the mansion, I decided to take a walk. It was getting late so it was dark outside. I heard howls from wolves so I transformed into my wolf state. I ran swiftly but quietly through the forest. I was looking for the wolf that had came to us earlier. I knew her as Diana. I didn't like her much, but my mother had chosen her as my mate. Diana wasn't my life mate but she was my mate for now. I had to choose a life mate once I turned eighteen in human years. I hated thinking about it. I finally found the wolf I was looking for. I saw Diana only a few yards from me. I slowed my pace as I saw her. She looked at me.

"Who was that female with you earlier?" She asked.

"She was a human friend. She's Yugi." I said.

"Yugi. I have to keep an eye on her then." Diana said as she approached me.

"No need." I said. She purred at me as she walked around me.

"What's wrong? Did I anger you?" She asked. She continued to flirt.

"Stop already. Let's move before it becomes too late." I said as I began to run through the forest with her at my tail.

We ran through the forest until we found a small opening. Many wolves began to come there. I saw my wolf parents there as well. The white collie with lavender eyes I called my mother was there. The black wolf with dark purple eyes and the sword on his tail I called my father was there. They were in the center of the opening. We sped up our pace and arrived at the opening. We each went to our seperate parents. My parents greeted me while the rest greeted all. My mother stayed by my side as my father went to the meeting with the elder wolves. Father was Leader while Mother was my Father's life mate. I was next in line for Leader so I had to find a life mate by the time I was chosen. I saw Diana walking over to me and my mother left my side.

"Listen. I don't want you to be around any other females until the elders and your father announce who your life mate is." Diana told me.

"Does it really matter? I won't ever get a life mate." I said as I left her.

It was getting really late so I said my good-byes and left. I ran through the forest again. I came across another female wolf but she wasn't of our tribe. She had nine tails, cream colored fur, and a mane like mine but it had three small red dots in the middle. She had reddish eyes and the tips of her tails were pointed and sharp. I stopped running and watched her. She wasn't even of this village. What was she doing so far away from her tribe? I approached her and saw that she wasn't disturbed. Her tails moved like flames behind her. She watched me as I went closer. I was curious to know who she was. She was obviously eager to know who I was since she was letting me get so close. My head was down to show that I was on alert. She just sat waiting for me to get closer. I stopped a few feet away from her, still with my head down.

She bobbed her head, telling me that I could come closer. I wasn't about to take risks. I stayed where I was. She saw that I wasn't moving and got up. She approached me now just as slow as I had. Her head was lowered but not as low as mine. I watched as she got one foot closer. I began to back away, trying to keep my distance. She saw this and immediately began to whine for me to stay. I did but still kept at least one yard as distance. I saw that she wanted to know who I was and so was I. The only way the wolves of our species knew how to know who was who, we had to sniff each others' fur. I wasn't about to let anyone that close to me. And yet, SD was telling me to get closer. He said that I would recognize her scent. I did as I was told.

I had my head lowered so I raise it a bit. Her ears perked up when she saw this. I slowly walked closer to her and saw that she was a bit eager to sniff my coat. I was as well. I questioned myself that I should be so close to a lone wolf. And she was a female at that. I approached her and she got closer to me. I went circles around her as she watched. I finally was within reach. I pressed my snout against her coat and I did recognize the scent just like SD said I would. She sniffed me and her eyes widened. I backed away from her but she walked forward to me. She wanted me to stay but I wanted to leave. That scent she had on was the one of a human. She was from Konoha, a female my age, and an Inuzuka. She probably knew who I was know. I didn't want to be there but she wanted to see me.

"Don't leave." She said and my ears perked at the voice. It was familiar to the one I called Fugance in Konoha.

"I have to." I said and I saw her ears perk this time.

"It has to be you." She said as she approached me.

"Stay back. I can't be around you. I have to go." I said quickly and walked away.

"Don't. You don't belong here. You have to be with your real family. Come back with me." She said as she came in front of me. She stopped in my path.

"I am with my real family. I belong here with Yugi, Dad, Orochimaru and Kabuto." I said and tried to move her out of my way.

"Is this 'Yugi' your sister?" She asked.

"No. She's my friend." I said.

"She has to be more than a friend. She's that girl that you talked to the adults about, right?"

"Yes, she is. Now I have to get back before she finds out that I'm gone." I said.

" Why? Is she your girlfriend?" She asked in a worried voice.

"She's waiting for me and yes. She is my girlfriend." I said and I tried to push her out of my way. She didn't but she did accidently press my snout with hers and we reversed our transformations.

"Wow." She muttered as she looked over me.

I looked over her and saw that she had changed. She had brighter eyes and longer hair. She wore a grey kimono that showed most of her curves. She had on the same slippers as that Koyuki woman which were flexible. She had on her headband but it was around her waist. She looked a lot like a twelve year old girl. She still had her silver colored hair at that. She also still had her yellowish eyes. She got up and began to approach me. I stood up quickly and placed my left hand over my sword. She stopped as she saw this. I glarred at her in annoyance. I was surprised that I hadn't killed her yet. She was being annoying and I still didn't kill her. I saw her eyes become glossy like Yugi's. I took my hand away from my sword and she stopped. I hated it when I made women cry. I began to approach her slowly this time. She stopped her crying. I was only two feet away from her when I stopped. She starred at me as I starred back.

"Why? Why are you an assasin and yet so kind?" She asked.

"I don't know. I just am. I was born like this." I responded as I helped her to her feet.

"Then you have to be Koyuki-chan's kid. She's as nice as you are. You're like her." She responded as we still held on to each others' hand.

"I'm not. I have no mother or sibilings. I was born alone and am an only child." I told her. She still didn't let go of my hand.

"Trust me, you are. I can show you. Just come with me, please." She begged. I looked down and saw that she was tightening her grip on my hand.

"If I do that, and it's not true, will you just let me be?" I asked and she seemed hurt. She loosened her grip and smiled.

"Yes, I will." She answered and finally let go of my hand.

"Let me just ask you something. Why are you here? Why are you searching for me?" I asked her.

"I wanted to bring you back. My team is in this village on a mission. I came in search of you after we got here." She answered me. I nodded and she began to walk as I followed her.

I stopped walking a few minutes after. My mark was burning like an inferno. I clutched it and I saw her run to me. I kneeled down from the pain. I felt her place her hand on my back and the other on my chest to keep me balanced. The soft, warm touch of her skin on mine stopped the burning immediately. I began to pant hard but kept my stance. Her soft fingers were on my bare chest and I could feel a strong sensation stirring inside of me. I didn't know what that sensation was but I knew that it wasn't SD. If it was SD, I should be hearing howls, growls, and snarls in my head. This time I wasn't. I stopped my panting and looked at her from the corner of my eye. She was worried.

"Are you alright?" She asked with a worried tone.

"Yeah...I'm...good." I said between breaths.

"I don't think that you are." She said as she saw my stare.

"I'm fine. Let's move." I said quickly and stood up. I did it too quickly and cringed from the rush. She still had her hands in the same spot so when I did that, I felt her fingers run against my skin.

"I say we should stay until you regain your strength." She said and blushed as she felt me grab her hand.

"I said that I was fine. I can go on." I said as I released her hand and she put it by her side.

"No you can't. I say we stay." She said in a commanding voice.

"Well, I say we go." I told her as I looked at her. She blushed at me. This girl was strange.

"I'm a woman and I have rights. I say we stay until you're better." She said quickly.

"I don't care about your stupid rights. I said I would follow you and now that I finally say it, you want to stay." I told her harshly. She looked down at her feet and played with the hem of her shirt. I saw that she was embarassed.

"But y-you're hu-hurt. You need me-medical hel-help. We have t-to stay in order f-f-for you to h-h-heal." She stuttered. I grunted at how annoying she was being.

"Fine. But I say we go to the mansion if we're going to rest." I said as I began to walk away to the mansion. I saw her follow.

We made it to the mansion in ten minutes. I went in first, to check if anyone was in there. No one was so we quickly went inside. I lead her to my room as quickly as I could but I had to keep her close. So I didn't go as fast as I could. We made it to my room and I heard the water running. I rapidly entered the room and told her to get in the closet. She obeyed and went in. The water stopped and out came Yugi from the bathroom.

"Hi Sasquehonno-kun. Hope you don't mind but I used your bathroom." She said. She was in her bath robe and was pretty wet. She approached me.

"It's alright. You still don't have your room yet do you?" I told her.

"No. And I don't know where to sleep. My dad is going to sleep at your dad's room but I don't have anywhere to go. You wouldn't mind if I stayed here do you?" She asked as she stroked my face with her hand in a flirtatious way. She smiled at me and I heard Fugance stomp her foot in annoyance. I smirked at this.

"Fine. You can sleep here when you want." I said and Yugi hugged me. I heard Fugance hit the door but it was not loud enough to be heard by Yugi.

"Thank you, Sasquehonno-kun. I promise, you won't even know that I'm here." Yugi told me then kissed me. She smiled again and went to change in the bathroom. After she did, Fugance knocked on the closet door. I opened it.

"Can I help you?" I asked as I saw her tapping her foot with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Can't you keep the romance down so I won't hear it?" She asked me.

"No. And you might want to cover your ears at night if you hate romance." I said while smirking. I was lying but she was still annoyed. I closed the door as Yugi came out.

"What do you think?" She asked.

She had on a shirt that was red with a black dragon on it. She had on a black mini skirt that had a chain belt goin around it. She had on cute high heals that were black and had on tiny diamonds. She carried a purse that had on a picture of Gaara. It was also all black. She had on black eyeliner and red eye shadow. She dressed fancy to just be going to the mall. I smirked at her clothes.

"What? You don't like it?" She asked.

"It's cute but you just dressed that way to go to the mall with your friends. Are you trying to impress someone you saw at the mall?" I asked her and she giggled.

"I cancelled that meeting. I wanted to spend some time with you. Today's a very special day, if you don't remember." She said.

"I know. It's the day when we decided to become more than just friends. It's our anniversary." I reminded her. She walked over to me and hugged me. I wrapped my arm around her and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"You remembered. That's so sweet for a boy to do that." She said as we gave each other a quick kiss.

"I guess. I never thought of that." I told her as she placed her head on my chest. She walked us over to the bed and sat next to me.

"I always thought you knew everything." She said as she stroked my hair.

"I don't. I only know what I learn from hearing it and experiencing it." I told her and I heard the 'rat in the wall again'.

"Do you have rats in the room?" She asked as she looked at the closet. I pulled her away from starring at the closet by kissing her rapidly.

"No. That's just Sui-san that might be hearing. Forget about it." I quickly lied. She smiled and kissed me again. Again, the rat began to run.

"Shut up!" Yugi yelled and I smirked. I heard Fugance mummble a 'you' back at Yugi.

"Are you experienced or have you heard about making love?" She asked after a while. I was surprised by her question. Fugance knocked harder on the door.

"That stupid rat! I'll show it a thing or two!" Yugi yelled as she got up to open the closet.

I quickly realized this and grabbed her wrist. I pulled her back to me. I rapidly placed my lips over hers and she moaned. Fugance heard and hit the door again. I smirked but continued my work. I wrapped my arms around Yugi as we continued to kiss each other. It was pretty romantic but I was admitting it. I finally knew what Yugi wanted all along. She wanted me to kiss her like this. We broke the kiss and she panted hard. I kept my posture. We gazed into each others eyes and Yugi pulled back in for more. And that's what I gave her. More.

The rat began to knock again. It didn't disturb us though. Yugi was placing her hands on my chest and tried to slide off my shirt. I resisted but she still wanted it off. I wasn't giving her everything she wanted or I would spoil her. I didn't like spoiled things. I decided to break the kiss when we heard a knock at the door. I looked at her and saw that her lips were red. That was a problem for me. Anyone who came in at that moment, would obviously tell we were making out. I looked at the door and saw that it was begining to open. It opened all the way and we saw my dad. He said something but stopped when he saw Yugi. I grunted. He noticed the lips. He looked over to me and smirked. He chuckled but said that he would talk later and left.

I looked at Yugi and saw that she was blushing. She looked cute when she blushed. It added color to her skin and face. She saw that I was starring and blushed harder. She looked down but I used my hand to stop her. She blushed a tiny bit harder as she saw me do this. I stroked the parts where they had turned red. One of the parts were her lips. I replaced my finger with my lips as we kissed again. She moaned again and I moved my head to her shoulder. My mark was begining to burn me again. I grit my teeth from the pain and she saw. She moved her hands to my arm. She couldn't see what was wrong. It was completely covered with bandages and my sleeve. She moved the sleeve but still couldn't see anything. She was starting to take off the bandages but I stopped her.

"What's wrong, Sasquehonno-kun?" She asked in a caring voice.

"My arm. It's burning." I told her through clenched fists and gritted teeth.

"Take off the bandages and I can heal you." She told me but I refused.

"It's alright. It'll pass in a few minutes." I said. I was right and it did pass in a few minutes.

"Are you better?" She asked.

"Yes, much." I said as I removed my head from her shoulder.

"What happened?" She asked me.

"My mark began to burn. It does that a lot lately." I said and she began to rub my arm softly with her delicate hands.

"I hope you feel better. If there's anything I could do, I want to help." She said as she continued to rub my arm.

"Thank you for your concern. But I'll be alright. No need to worry." I told her as we heard the 'rat' again.

"Why can't it just be a good little mammal and shut up!!" Yugi yelled at Fugance.

"Don't worry. It'll be out by tonight." I said and earned another kiss from Yugi but another knock from Fugance.

"I'll be in my daddy's room if you need me. And I hope you do." She said in a seductive tone as she left. After she closed the door, Fugance knocked again.

"I'm coming." I said and opened the closet. Fugance was in her same stance as last time I opened it.

"Get a room, you love birds." She said as I let her out.

"We were. You just heard it by accident. And there wouldn't of been so much romance if you would have just of kept your temper under control." I told her and she was ashamed again.

"Sorry." She apoligized as we were about to leave. I lead her out but she tripped. I turned around and she fell on me...again. Her hands were on my bare chest again, our faces were close again, and our legs were interwined again.

"Still a clutz, eh?" I said as we tried to get up.

"Sorry...again." She said. She pulled up but fell down again. This time, our lips touched. I saw her blush. I had no emotion on my face as we starred at each other.

"Are you a pervert too?" I asked after a while. She blushed harder.

"No!! I'm not a pervert at all! I just tripped and fell on you!!" She covered for herself.

"And you expect me to believe that?" I asked her as we stayed on the ground.

"You should. It's only the truth." She said still blushing.

"How many times have we done this? Four maybe three times?" I asked as I gazed at her. She was definately different.

"About four. Sorry again." She said and we tried to get up again.

"If Yugi finds me like this and with you, I won't guarantee that you'll live at all." I told her as we continued trying to get up.

"Oh God." She whispered. I saw her blushing again as she stopped.

"What now?" I asked.

"We're moving our bodies together." She said.

"So what? Like I'd do anything in this situation." I said. This girl had a negetive mind.

"What would Yugi do if she did see us?"

"Well, first she'd torture you until you died, then she'd rip your body, next she'd eat you for dinner, lastly she'd rewind time and do it all over again. Believe me, she will do it." I said as I stopped struggling and smirked.

"Why did you stop?" She asked.

"Yugi's quite intresting when she's mad." I said and she shoved me.

"Help me! I need to live!!" She whined. Just then we heard footsteps outside the door.

"Shit! Help me!" She said. The door began to open. I quickly closed and opened my eyes as they glowed light purple. We were teleported into the woods.

"See! Now you owe me something." I told her as I released our bodies.

"Thank you! What do I owe you though?" She asked.

"Tell me how you can transform into one of our species of wolves?" I asked and she looked shocked.

"Well, I found a scroll while I was here and it had the jutsu in it. I practiced it and succeeded." She said and I groaned.

"That was my scroll. I lost it in a training session." I said.

"I can give it back if you want." She said.

"No thanks. I already learned the jutsu. You can keep it as a reminder or something." I told her.

"Let's go. We need to get a head start on our way to Konoha." She said as she began to walk.

"You go on. I'll meet you there in a few days after you arrive." I told her as she walked back to me.

"How do I know you won't just leave and never really come to Konoha?" She asked.

"I promise I will go after a while here in my own place. I can't leave, especially after Yugi just got back from her mission." I said. She frowned at me.

"Just forget about her. Her love is nothing compared to the love of a mother." Fugance told me and grabbed my hand. She pulled me into the forest but I didn't budge.

"I'm staying here. I'll go in a few days after you arrive." I said and she trusted my words. She left but not before saying good-bye. Something about her was strange but attractive. I felt a different way with her and Yugi. But the most change was with her.

I walked back into the mansion. I went through the hallways that were litted by candles. I walked slowly to my room, never making a sound. I was still stealthy even after all this time. My steps were never heard throughout the whole mansion. I always hit my target when I sneaked up from behind. I was always a good assasin. I was so many things that I got confused of my own name. It was a weird one too. Most people can't even pronounce it. I got back in my room and saw Gaara asleep. I took of my shirt and uniform and changed into my pajamas. I crawled into bed and shortly after, Yugi came in. I offered her the bed and she said that she would only take it if I was in it with her. I was tired so I didn't resist. She crawled in besides me and we slept close to each other.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up that morning with Yugi by my side. I watched as she slept. She was close by and I was unconfortable at our closeness. I pulled back as to keep from losing myself. I heard her groan in anger. She snuggled closer to me and I was shocked. But not much. It was almost winter so of course it was becoming cold. I closed my eyes but rapidly opened them when I felt her hug me. She placed her head on my chest and I just raised my brow at her. She moaned in pleasure as she found the right position. I grunted as my mark began to burn slightly. I saw her open her eyes slightly but then close them fast. I knew that she hated to be woken up and see the sun in her eyes. She moaned again as she sat up. I looked at her as she saw our position. She blushed slightly as she looked like she remembered a dream.

"Morning." Yugi said in her sleepy voice.

"Morning." I said and sat up. Her blush rose back to her face and she looked away. I looked down and saw that I didn't have a shirt on.

"Something wrong?" I asked as if I didn't already know.

"No. I just never knew you had abs." Yugi said as she looked back at me without her blush.

"Men are suppose to be muscular." I told her.

"Yeah, I know. It's just that you're young and very strong though." She said as she got up.

"Yeah, yeah." I said and got up as well.

"Are we going out for breakfast or are you cooking again?" She asked me.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you didn't like my cooking." I said as I pulled on a shirt.

"Are you kidding?!! I love your cooking!! It's better than the best chef in the world!!" Yugi yelled.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." I stated and she walked over to me.

"I mean it. I still remember when you cooked on my birthday. If only you could make that Double-Fudge Chocolate Chip Cake again." Yugi said.

"You liked it?" I asked in surprise.

"Who wouldn't at my age?!! I was like nine!! It was the best cake in the world!!" She said as she went into the bathroom to change.

"I'll make it tonight, if you want?" I asked through the door.

**"PLEASE!!!!!"** I heard her yell through running water.

I went to my dad's room and found him snoring as usual. I threw a shirt at him as I entered his bathroom. I heard him grunt and fall off the bed. I chuckled at his clumziness. I undressed and entered the tub full of hot water. I always took hot baths in the morning. It soothed my arm and stress. My hair was down and with my light lavender eyes, my father said that I looked like a girl like that. I hated it when he called me things that I wasn't. He once called me a father myself since I was going out with Yugi now. I told him that I wasn't going to have a relationship for real until I was an adult. He said to tell him that when I was in the same bed with her and in the dark. I blushed since I was only seven at the time. He laughed alongside the adults at this. I hated him for doing that. I wish that I wasn't born without a mother or siblings. My father had told me when I was five that I was going to have a baby brother soon. I never knew what he ment, though.

He said that once I turned thirteen, I would meet my mother and little brother. I never believed him at all. I even had the guts to ask him if Koyuki Monteshyro was my real mother. He was drinking so he choked when he heard. I laughed at him for the whole day. He never did answer me at all. I decided not to ask him if Itachi Uchiha was my real father after that. I knew he would be even angrier if he knew that I didn't think he was my real father. He started acting kinder to me after he told me that I was going to have a baby brother. It was as if he never wanted me to leave him even after I met my new brother. I told him that I couldn't wait until I saw my little brother. That was five years ago, now I could care less if even my little brother was dead. I didn't want a sibling now that I thought about it. I knew it would be a bother to have someone younger who wanted to be just like me. I washed up and got out of the tub. I changed into my Sound uniform and grabbed me weapons. I came out the room and saw my dad dressed and in deep thought. It was unusual for him to be up and ready this early. He saw me and called me over to sit next to him. I sat on the edge of the bed. He sighed then looked at me.

"I want you to prepare a feast for tonight. Someone special is coming over and you're the best cook. It would be great if everything was perfect for tonight." He told me.

"Who is coming? Why will there be a feast? I will gladly cook tonight but for what occasion?" I asked him. He smiled at me.

"You're mother and younger brother are coming tonight." He said simply. My eyes widened. Weren't they suppose to come next year?

"Tonight?" I asked. He nodded. I didn't want to meet them yet. My soul wouldn't be able to take the pain of letting a stranger into this household.

"I know it seems sudden, but I just can't have them away or in danger. I hope you can understand." He said and my eyes just looked down. I couldn't believe this. I was going to have a mother and a brother. It was something I wanted since I was a child. Now, I didn't want any of this.

"I will prepare breakfast. Excuse me." Was all I could say. I quickly walked out of the room and headed for the kitchen.

I didn't prepare breakfast that day. I just sat at the table with my head on the table. My long hair was scattered on the table, my raven locks scattered on my face and the table also. My eyes, half open half closed, looked at the thing in front of which was mostly the clock. My face held a frown with no emotion. My arms and body on the chair, under the table. My mark was throbbing as well as burning. It was under bandages and under my uniform's sleeve. My other arm clutched the mark where it burned the most. I slowly closed then opened my eyes. It became a blurr but I still kept them open.

I made sure that I was looking away from the doorway. I had no intention to see anyone at the moment. I didn't want to see my father at all that day and neither would I see my new mother and brother. If that little thing walked up to me that very moment, I would make sure to slash, burn, punch, kick, and kill every part of him. If my new mother came in at the same moment, I would kill her as well as my younger brother. I would not even care if my father threw me out and I had to live on the streets. I would never eat, sleep, cook, or drink ever again if that happened. I would die painfully and slowly to join all the other monsters, demons, freaks, and assasins down in hell.

My eyes were once again dull and did not shimmer like they did seven years ago. My nails were still as long but coated with a dark red color after all the people I had killed with them. I had on a necklace that I had gotten through the mail and it was said the Koyuki had sent it to me. It was a golden necklace that had a purple diamond in the middle. It was held by an upside down rod that looked like two dragons joined. The rod was also gold. I had also recieved a bracelet. It was also made out of gold. It said 'Sasquehonno Kaguya' on the front and on the back it said in small letters 'Sasquehonno Uchiha Monteshyro Kaguya'. I knew that they wanted me to remember them as my parents but they didn't want dad to see. That's why it was in small letters. I had kept them on since I recieved them which was since I was six.

Sometimes I wished that I really were blind. I didn't want to see anyone that day. I had heard and felt footsteps approaching the kitchen. I didn't get into a fighting stance like I always did. I just sat there, waiting for it to reach me. I knew who it was. It was Orochimaru. I recognized and memorized every footstep in that mansion. I knew Yugi's, Orochimaru's, Kabuto's, Jugo's, Karin's, Karina's, Sui's, Suigetsu's, Dad's, and all of the villagers' and ninjas' in our village. I finally felt Orochimary reach the kitchen and I closed my eyes. I sensed that Orochimaru knew how I felt and left the hallway. I opened my eyes and continued starring at the clock. I sensed through the earth that Orochimaru was walking to my father's room. He stopped at the doorway and I closed my eyes. I saw the faint images of their chakra. They were only feet away.

I opened my eyes and looked at the clock. It was already 4:52. It won't be long before everyone was up and hungry. I felt more footsteps approaching. They were tiny but double the time. I knew exactly who it was. I reached my arms down onto the floor and something hopped on them. I pulled it up and placed it on the table. It began licking my face but I never once stopped starring at the clock. I guess you would know already. It was Gaara. He curled into a ball and fell into my uniform shirt. He snuggled on my lap and fell asleep. I didn't stop looking at the clock. I closed my eyes and grunted as I let go of my arm. I felt someone else coming my way. It was Jugo. He always called me his son after he found out Yugi and I were dating. He spoke to me about my problems everyday. I opened more to him than I did with anyone else. But right now, I wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Sasquehonno, something wrong son?" Jugo asked. I kept my head low and my eyes shut. I felt Gaara stir on my lap.

"Arf, arf, arf!!!" Gaara barked at Jugo to leave. Jugo didn't and Gaara jumped down. He ran to Jugo then bit him on the leg.

"Get off of me, you bastard!!" Jugo yelled as Gaara continued to bite him.

Jugo finally left and Gaara ran back to me. It waited under the table for me. I lowered my arms to him and he jumped on top. I pulled him up to the table and he licked me again. He then crawled back into my uniform and slept on my lap.

I kept starring at the clock. It just kept ticking like it was breathing to it. It's life depended on it to keep ticking. It had no purpose if it stopped. I closed my eyes and thought about this. It's life depended on it to tick. The heart was what kept all living things alive. Breathing made sure you were alive just like the heartbeat said that your heart was alive, even if it was faint. I heard rapid footsteps coming from all directions, all heading to the kitchen. Gaara began to growl as he too heard the noise. I opened my eyes as I was becoming hungry. Gaara began to whimper so I knew he was hungry as well. The noise had stopped but I sensed that they were waiting for me to move. Gaara jumped from my uniform and stopped in front of me. I got up and grabbed his bowls. I poured water into one and dog food in the other. I set it on the ground, next to my chair and Gaara ran to it. He ate and darnk from the bowls. I sat back down in the same position.

The footsteps began once again but they were slower. They stopped at the doorway. I didn't look up at them or at Gaara. I just watched as the clock ticked. It was 5:15 now. Everyone had waited fifteen minutes for their breakfast but I wasn't giving it to them. I sensed that Karina and Sui were mad that there was no breakfast. They were all there, even my dad and Orochimaru. Gaara stopped eating and starred at the ninja. I closed my eyes again. Gaara jumped onto the table and snarled at them. He was right in front of me. I sensed my father become angry but I didn't care. My stomach was telling me to eat but I didn't care.

I didn't care about anything right now. I sensed Kabuto approach me but Gaara stopped him. Kabuto saw that I didn't want to talk right then. I opened my eyes and moved my head slightly. I was able to see part of Gaara's tail. My eyes were dull still and I had no emotion. My head fell on the table like it had been a while ago. I heard a soft 'thump!' when I hit the table with my head. Gaara flinched when he heard the noise. My face was facing the clock and I saw that the battery had died. I reached my left hand from under the table and patted Gaara. I got up from the table and approached the fridge. I took out supplies and made breakfast as the others were left confused.

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM

Today was the day that Fugance turned twelve. Her mother and father said to come to the Uchiha District after school with her friends. She hoped to find Sasquehonno there after so many years. She could still remember him after all those years. She still remembered when he became a girl, when they first met, when she saw him fight. He was unimaginable to any girl. He was everything a girl wanted him to be. He was polite, kind, intelligent, strong, handsome, and every parent loved him when he was around. It would be easy to have him around since her parents adored him. She would be able to leave the house for a while if she was with him, she could be around other boys when he was around, and she could get into fights since he would be around to protect her. She wanted to see how he had matured like she had seen his brothers. She wanted to see him at her birthday.

Fugance was excited to get out of school today. She could hardly contain herself when she heard the big news. She wanted to get out as soon as she could. Soon after school, she met up with her friends. They walked together to the Uchiha District. Sakumo and Fugance were talking about how they thought Sasquehonno looked now. They thought he would have longer hair, brighter eyes, a more opened heart, and a kinder, sweeter personalities. They began to dream that one day he would leave Sound and come live with his real family. Sakumo couldn't wait to see his cousin again.

They finally arrived at the district. Jr. opened the door to his house and they saw that his lights were out. They walked around and saw no one at all. They began to think that Fugance had gotten the wrong adress. They wandered through the house until they became tired. They all sat at the kitchen table, drinking juice and water. Sakumo got up and walked outside. She saw Itachi sitting close by a tree. He had his back to a tree and his arms crossed in front of him. His eyes were closed and above him was a training dummy. It had kunai and shurikan all over it. Sakumo was about to shout his name when Koyuki came from the forest. She sat next to Itachi and they began to talk. Sakumo shut the door slowly and gently as she turned to her friends. She told them what they had seen and they all peeked out the window. They saw no one. They all sat back down at the atble and continued their business.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Itachi and Koyuki had sensed that the children had saw them at the district. They then decided to run out into the forest to escape them. They were currently sitting on a tree branch like they had when they were with Akatsuki with no kids. Koyuki was on Itachi's lap as his arms were around her body, holding her close. Koyuki's hands were on Itachi's chest as her head was on his shoulder. Koyuki was telling Itachi about what Kiba's ideas were for his daughter's twelve birthday. They were planning on having a party out in the forest. Koyuki smiled at what she was about to tell Itachi. Just then, the children appeared under the tree, training with each other. Koyuki frowned for she couldn't tell Itachi with the children there. The children didn't notice the adults above them. They just continued playing. Jr. and Hishitaru were the only ones not playing with the others. Jr. was the only one who sensed a presence but he just couldn't find it.

Itachi and Koyuki decided to get out of there. They ran farther away from the children where they settled again. Koyuki was about to tell Itachi what she wanted to say when Deidara poked his head through the branches. Koyuki screamed and accidently punched Deidara. He was knocked out and fell off the tree. A loud 'thump!' was heard and Itachi began to chuckle. Koyuki blushed at what she had done. Kisame came out of the bushes and laughed at Deidara too. Tobi was already on the ground, laughing his head off. Koyuki and Itachi climbed down and joined the rest. Zetsu told them that they had retrieved the scroll from Stone. He handed it to Itachi and they all returned to Headquarters. Itachi went to the North wing with Koyuki and the rest. Itachi put the scroll in a drawer and locked it. He told them to go do what they wanted for the rest of the day.

Itachi and Koyuki stayed in the wing and left for their room. Itachi sat on the bed as Koyuki sat by his side. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to his lap. Koyuki laughed as he did this. Koyuki placed her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes as she softly spoke his name. Itachi began to kiss her collarbone. koyuki moaned but she wanted to tell him something. She looked at him in the eye and smiled. Itachi watched on as Koyuki fiddled with the hem of her shirt. Koyuki gave a quick kiss to Itachi and went for his ear. She told him what she waited all week to tell him. Itachi's eyes widened as Koyuki embraced him in a hug. He hugged her back as he was full with joy. Koyuki told Itachi that they were going to have a baby.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW

I had cooked breakfast and everyone had eaten. I had ate too alongside them. My father kept starring at me throughout the meal. As soon as we finished, Yugi and Karina washed the dishes. I left as soon as the meal ended. I walked to my room with Gaara by my side. I laid on my bed as Gaara snuggled at my bed's edge. He jumped on me and was on my lap now. I closed my eyes as Gaara fell asleep on me. We heard the bedroom door open so I opened my eyes. Yugi was standing by the doorway. She was dressed like she was going to a club. She had on a mini skirt that had a chain belt. She also had on a short lavender tank top that showed her belly. She had on make up but not as much as Karina and Karin had on in the morning. Gaara stayed asleep even after the noise of the door opening.

Yugi slowly walked over to me. I watched her as she did this. I stayed the way I was with Gaara. Yugi grabbed Gaara without disturbing him and placed him in his own bed. She crawled into bed and layed on top of me. Her body was warm against my own. She ran her fingers on my shirt as if she was weaving. She looked up at me and saw that I had my eyes closed. I was falling asleep since I hadn't slept for the past two days. I felt her crawl up more and her face was right in front of mine. I saw her get close to my face but I turned and she only kissed my cheek. I still had an emotionless face even after that. I heard her groan angerly as she got closer to my face. She used her hand and turned my face to her's. She collided our lips together as she stayed on top of me.

Gaara had been under a gen-jutsu put on him by Yugi. I told you she was good in medicine and gen-jutsus. Well, she's even better than I said. Gaara wouldn't wake up. I pulled away from Yugi and looked at Gaara. He was almost lifeless is how he looked from my view. Yugi pulled me closer to her and put her head back on my shoulder. She continued to run her fingers on my shirt. It was open so she began to run her fingers on my chest now. She waited for me to look back at her but my eyes didn't leave Gaara. She became inpatient and looked at me. I looked at her from the corner of my eye and saw that she was blushing. She looked down and made me turn my head towards her. She got closer and gave me a very long kiss. It was clear that she would keep doing this until I gave her what she wanted and I wanted to be alone at the time. I decided to give in only this once.

I pulled her closer to me and I heard her moan. We broke our kiss and we gazed at each other. She was slightly blushing. We came closer and gave each other quick kiss. We broke it slightly but let our breaths mingle with each other. She brushed her lips against mine and I felt her smile. She pulled back as she got off of me. She walked out the room and I looked at Gaara. I got up from bed to undo the jutsu. Gaara began to jump and lick my face when he woke up. I climbed back into bed as he climbed up at the edge of the bed. I closed my eyes as faint images of Fugance came into my mind. I never knew why I thought of her when I was daydreaming, but it always confortated me. Gaara cuddled next to me on the bed as he fell asleep. I soon fell asleep as well, thinking about my soon to be new life with my new mother and brother.

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW

Itachi and Koyuki were currently walking back to the Uchiha District to find the kids. They walked hand in hand as they approached the house. They opened the door and were instatnly tackled by children. They didn't fall or any of that but the kids stuck to their legs. They told the children to follow them and they left to the forest. Fugance and Sakumo were talking about what they would get like clothes, make-up, and maybe even shoes. They hoped they were fashionable though. Ino, Ten Ten, Hinata, and Koyuki were the only fashionable women that they knew so they guessed that they would by Fugance something cool. The boys were talking about what grades they would get in the sparring exam back at school. They guessed that that would be the only good grade that they ever got in school. Itachi and Koyuki were just talking about the soon to be new memberof the clan. They were sure that Tsunade would kill Itachi for giving Koyuki triplets and now he was giving her another kid. Tsunade was said to return from her vacation in the next month.

They finally arrived at the place in the forest where the party was taking place. They found baloons, presents, cake, banners, tables, ice cream, food, and drinks. It was all in a flat area in theforest where there were no trees, bushes, or any other disturbances. The children ran to their parents as they talked about their day at school. Koyuki and Itachi left the party and went back to the tree. They sat how they had before and continued talking about their child. They decided to only name it after they saw how it looked and after it was born. Koyuki had only become pregnant since a week so the child was barely developing. They hoped that it would be another boy to strengthen the clan and all. It would also help ease the pain of losing Sasquehonno. It was becoming late so they returned back to the party, hoping to tell the rest about the sudden surprise.

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM

I sat at the table with a Double-fudge Chocolate Chip Cake with me. I had made more food that was with me at the time. It was almost time for the arrival of the new family and I was becoming upset. I sat like I had before I left the kitchen with Gaara. My head was on the table with my body and arms under the table. Gaara was on my lap as I starred at the clock. It was not ticking but the noise from outside was peaceful and calm. I heard birds and little animals running around, on their daily duties. I could hear and feel Gaara's steady breathing. I felt his chakra run with mine as it came from his tiny body. I saw Karin, Karina, and Yugi leave to the the mall to buy gifts and presents for the new arrivals. I could care less about these new people. I just wanted this day to end. My head was pounding and I couldn't stand the burning of my arm. I looked in front of me and saw the white wolf. It was my mother.

"I hear that you will be introduced to your human mother tonight. I wish you luck in impressing the new relative." She spoke to me.

"Hn." I muttered as she approached me. She licked my face then disappeared in a white smoke.

Gaara was undisturbed by the sudden appearence of the wolf. I sat there thinking about how my mother would look and if my brother would look like dad. I was almost sure that he would since dad helped create it. Deep inside my heart, I wanted to give this a chance but my mind told me to stay away from these people and to keep a low profile. I wanted to leave this place as soon as I saw them. I would never open my heart to anyone, and I won't start ever. My heart was surrounded by a stone wall that could never be broken down. I wanted to kill these people but I had to retsrain myself. I wanted to keep my father happy and if this woman and child made him happy, I would at least bear with it. I closed my eyes when I realized that Gaara was feeling the same pain. I didn't want him as sad like me but I knew that he would help me overcome it. He was the only one I could talk to and he would not argue about my desisions.

"Ummmm, umm, umm." Gaara whimpered. I patted his small head and he snuggled to me. I picked him up and cradoled him. I whispered caring words to him.

"Gaara, do you want to know something no one knows about me?" I asked him in a whisper.

"Arf!" He barked a yes in response.

_"I have a wall you cannot see_

_Because it's deep inside me._

_It blocks my heart on every side_

_And helps emotions there to hide._

_You can't reach in,_

_I can't reach out,_

_You wonder what it's all about._

_The wall I built that you can't see_

_Results from insecurity._

_Each time my tender heart was hurt_

_The scars within grew worse and worse_

_So stone by stone,_

_I built a wall,_

_That's now so thick it will not fall._

_Please understand that it's not you-_

_Continue trying to break through._

_I want so much to show myself_

_And love from you will really help._

_So bit by bit,_

_Chip at my wall,_

_Till stone by stone it starts to fall._

_I know the process will be slow-_

_It's never easy to let go_

_Of hurts and failures long ingrained,_

_Upon one's heart from years of pain._

_I'm so afraid_

_To let you in;_

_I know I might get hurt again._

_I try so hard to break the wall,_

_But seem to get nowhere at all,_

_For stone upon each stone I've stacked,_

_And left between them not a crack._

_The only way_

_To make it fall is imperfections in the wall._

_I did the best I could to build_

_A perfect wall, but there are still_

_A few small flaws, which are the key_

_To breaking through the wall to me._

_Please use each flaw_

_To cause a crack_

_To knock a stone off of the stack._

_For just as stone by stone was laid_

_With every hurt and every pain,_

_So stone by stone the wall wall break_

_As love replaces every ache._

_Please be the one_

_Who cares enough_

_To find the flaws, no matter what." _I said to Gaara.

"Arooooo, oo, oo." Gaara told me. A smile came to my face. He understood me. I could understand his strange language from always hearing his kind tone.

"Thanks for understanding." I told him and he seemed to smile too.

"Arf!" Gaara barked. He jumped and began to lick my face. I chuckled slightly at this.

"Stop already. We have visitors." My dad said as he entered the kitchen with everyone.

"I hope you're ready for this..." Karin muttered as dad walked back and held a woman's hand that carried a baby. I glarred at this woman.

"Sasquehonno, meet you're new mom and brother." Dad told me as the woman smiled at me. I quickly got up and Gaara began to snarl at her. I continued to glare at her.

"I see you're not overjoyed like the rest of us were." Orochimaru stated.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!! Arf, arf, arf!!" Gaara growled and barked at her. I glarred more intensely at her.

"Hello, Sasquehonno. I hope we can become good friends." She told me as she put the little thing down. I saw that it was around seven years old.

"Hi, big brother!!" It yelled at me. It ran to me and clung to my leg. Gaara barked at it and it cried. Now Gaara was barking loudly and it combined with the boy's cries.

"Shut up." I muttered and Gaara immediately stopped. The boy stopped crying too.

"My, he seems powerful." I heard the woman mutter at my dad.

"Now get off before I slash you off." I told the boy and he quickly ran to my father as I pulled out a sword from my skin.

"Stop scaring your brother, Sasquehonno." Dad told me. I looked down at the crying creature at my father's leg.

"He's not my brother." I muttered. Gaara snarled again.

"He is and you will take care of him tonight. He sleeps with you and you will teach him in The Kaguya bloodline. You will be his guardian for the time being. I will see that you complete your duties." Dad said as he and the woman went off somewhere.

The boy walked back slowly to me. Yugi came closely to the boy and shook his hand. They smiled at each other. I grunted at their niceness towards each other. Yugi grabbed the boy's hand and walked towards me. She grabbed my hand and we walked. Gaara folowed close behind. I noticed that the boy kept watching me as we walked. We got to my room and Yugi opened the door. We walked in and they walked to my bed. I stayed ta the doorway with Gaara watching the small demon play in my room with my stuff. I glarred at him. I hated my new life. I raised my sword and they stopped immediately. Yugi got in front of the boy. I pointed it at the young boy, ready to kill if needed. I brought it down and a scream was heard.


	8. Chapter 8

Yugi screamed as she saw the scene unfold in front of her. The little devil began screaming and crying like a stupid little monkey in a trap. I couldn't believe what I had just done. I had refused to hurt either of them. I was begining to become weak and emotional. I had hurt myself just because of my stupid feelings. My arm was bleeding badly. Yugi was crying and screaming, trying to cover the little devil's eyes. She told him to leave and he ran out of there like a cheetah. Yugi stopped crying and grabbed my injured arm. It was the one with my mark, the right arm. She was holding back her tears and screams as she began to unwrap my arm. She placed her hand on mine and an orange glow came from her hand. It began to heal my arm. She looked at me with her glossy eyes then walked to my drawer. That was where I kept all of my medical supplies. She took out bandages and walked back to me. She began to wrap it when we heard little screams along with many footsteps.

We looked up and we saw the crying boy. Behind him was his mother and my father. Soon Orochimaru, Kabuto, Karin, Karina, Sui, Suigetsu, and Jugo appeared behind them. They bumped into all of them and they all fell. I looked to my arm and saw that part of the mark was glowing dark purple. But only half of it was glowing dark purple. I looked closer and saw that it was my chakra that was leaking out. I looked even closer and I saw that the chakra was healing my wound. Yugi continued wrapping as if no one was there and nothing happened. Yugi was still teary and I saw her lower lip quivering. She looked up at me as soon as she finished wrapping. She smiled weakly then looked at the rest. I saw that they were grunting as they got up. The little boy clung to his mother's leg. I got a good look at him and saw that he was like a little clone of my father. He had black hair and black eyes. He had the same hairstyle as my father and the make-up. He had on a Sound uniform shirt and black capris with ninja sandals.

I looked up at the woman. I looked close at her features. She looked like her son. She had dark brown hair and glisening black eyes. She had on a pink shirt and black pants. She had on her ninja sandals too. She held onto my father's arm like she was afraid. I didn't blame her. What I did must have gotten them afraid. I knew that the boy and Yugi were very afraid from the sounds of their screams. My face was emotionless and cold. I looked like nothing had happened and I hadn't done anything to make them scream. My father finally had a face that showed that he finally cared. He sighed in relief as he saw that my wound was healed. He smiled at me and I was shocked, I didn't show it though. The little boy loosened his grip on his mother's leg as he continued to stare. Orochimaru left with all but the new Kaguya family and Yugi. She stayed by my side with her hands wrapped around my own. She finally realized this and blushed. She let go as my father smirked at me. The woman smiled and the boy smiled weakly.

I looked at each of them- Dad, this new woman, the small boy, then Yugi. They were all smiling at me and something inside of me was snarling. I felt my own snarl in my throat. I didn't release it. It was coming closer and closer to my mouth but I didn't release it. It wasn't until the little boy began walking foward that it came. The boy backed away as I stood. I glarred at it as I tried to move my arm. I couldn't. I looked down and saw Yugi crying and holding me back by my arm. I stopped glarring when I saw her. I looked at the door and whistled. Little steps were heard then a loud bark that might have made them all deaf. Gaara lunged at Yugi and she let go immediately. Gaara snarled at all of them as I walked around them, Gaara at my tail, watching for any signs of them running towards me. I walked out of my room with Gaara and everyone that he saw, he growled at. We went to the living room and we saw everyone.

Orochimaru told Kabuto to check my health but Gaara bit his leg when he came towards us. Kabuto backed away and Gaara and I left to the kitchen. Gaara barked and wagged his tail in joy. I handed him a giant steak from the food and he ate it like a starving wolf. He finished it and he began barking and wagging his tail again. I gave him a bone and he chewed on it. He laid next to me. I looked outside and saw the sunset. I walked out as Gaara followed. We walked outside into the woods. We came to the center of the forest when we stopped. Gaara dropped his bone on the ground and began to jump and run. I took out a needle from my uniform and called Gaara over. I sat with my back against the tree as Gaara walked over. I wrapped my arm around him and pointed the needle to his small leg. I shot him and he didn't even stop wagging his tail. I let him go and he ran away, jumping with happiness.

I watched as he stopped and fell, as if lifeless. I walked over without a care and shot him with another needle but with my blood. He opened his eyes and I whistled a low note. He began snarling like mad and he grew bigger. From his back came giant bones in all directions. The tips were coated with poison. He had siliva drooling from his sharp fangs. His eyes were full of hate and the intention to kill. His eyes were wide and darker. His paws had his claws sticking out. They looked like they were thorns coming out. He looked at me like he was thanking me. He pulled in the bones and turned into his normal little self. He jumped on me and licked my face. I had given Gaara the Kaguya DNA. Now he could command his bones to stick out without him being hurt. I carried him back to the masion as we saw the moon coming.

We walked in and everyone was in our way. Gaara snarled but I calmed him for if he got out of control, everyone would see what I had done. They all made an opening and we walked in. We turned to look at them and saw that they were smirking. Yugi, Karina, and Sui all ran towards me and tackled. They laughed as they stayed on top of me. Gaara was barking, happy. We got up and headed for the kitchen. We ate happily that night with the new arrivals of the Kaguya family.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade was coming home from her vacation tonight. Everyone of the ninja decided to make a little welcome back party. It was being held at the Uchiha District where everyone would be able to move freely. Fugance, and Sakumo were helping the women with the food. The boys were helping their fathers with every other need. At the end, the men were talking, sparring, and teaching their sons how to perform fire, water, and earth style jutsus. None of the children besides Hishitaru and Jr. could do the jutsus. Matroni had a tantrum and he began to spar with the Uchiha boys to take out his anger. The adults left them alone and went to their wives and daughters. They sat at the table while the girls and women worked on the food. Itachi felt strange so he got up and left out the door. He looked at the boys and saw that Hishitaru and Jr weren't there. He ran into the forest until he found them playing. They were doing fireballs and water cannons on top of the lake.

Itachi calmed down and sat with his children. He saw Hishitaru shove Jr. which made him mess up his fireball. Hishitaru laughed at him when Jr. suddenly pushed him in the lake. Hishi came up spitting water from his mouth. Jr. got revenge and laughed at Hishi now. Itachi smiled at his children playing. Itachi saw when Hishi pulled Jr. in the lake too when he tugged on Jr.'s shirt. They had a water fight. They splashed around when water came at Itachi. He looked like he just came out of the shower. The kids just pointed and laughed. Itachi jumped in and splashed at his sons. They splashed back but Itachi had dived into the lake. The boys followed him when they saw a clam. Itachi picked it up and they surfaced. They went to shore as Itachi examined the clam. He opened it and they saw a pearl. Itachi smirked and told Hishi to go get the jewelry box in Koyuki and his room. Hishi ran home.

He came back five minutes later and handed Itachi the box. Itachi opened the box and took out a gold necklace. He transfered chakra to his finger and fire came out. He burned a hole into the pearl. He pushed one of the necklace's ends into the hole in the pearl. He pulled it through and held it up for the boys to see. The boys awed at their father's handywork. The pearl shone brightly when the moonlight reflected on it. The boys asked what Itachi was going to do with it. Itachi answered that he was going to give it to their mother. They walked back with the necklace in the jewelry box.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was in my room with Gaara in his bed next to me. I wanted to get out of there as soon as we sat down. That woman wouldn't stop hugging my dad and that boy kept talking and talking and taliking non-stop. I even saw Gaara play dead for them to stop. After we finished our dinner we ran out of there. Gaara fell asleep as soon as we got in the room. I even wished that Koyuki was here to throw that other woman out. I sighed deeply and sat up. I grabbed my scrolls from my drawer and practiced my chakra control. By the time Yugi came in, I had produced a hundred clones to fill my room. They poured out and disappeared when she opened the door. Gaara looked like he was laughing at her when he woke up from the noise. Yugi came in and sat down next to me. Gaara decided to leave and he went outside for fresh air. The door was closed and we looked at each other. We were using telepathy.

I saw that she was trying to tell me to give the new arrivals a chance. I starred back, telling her that that was impossible for me to do. She smiled weakly and climbed on the bed. She embraced me in a hug afterwards. She pulled back and smiled brightly. I was emotionless and I didn't even bother to hug her back. My eyes were half open as I looked at her.

"You can at least try." Yugi said as she kept her hands around me.

"I have. Why do you think I hurt myself a while ago?" I said and her smile vanished.

"You were going to hurt him. Weren't you?" Yugi asked.

"I was about to. I stopped and the sword landed on my own arm." I answered her. She crawled behind me and I felt her wrap her arms on my neck from behind. She placed her head on her arm with her face facing me.

"That was a big sacrifice. You could have killed yourself or another person." She told me and I looked at her. She smiled and placed her lips on mine. She broke the short kiss.

"I know. And I never ment that to happen. I just lost myself." I told her as we gazed into each others' eyes.

"Just please don't ever do that again. It was as if that sword went through my body when I saw blood drip from your arm." She told me. I saw tears fall down from her eyes.

"Don't cry, Yugi. I hate to see you sad. Like you, I feel like a sword goes through my heart." I told her and she smiled.

"You're the sweetest person I have ever met. You're even sweeter than your Double-Fudge Chocalote Chip Cake!" She said as she giggled.

We gazed at each other for a long time. We neared each other when we heard someone laugh. We saw that it was my dad and Jugo. Yugi jumped back when she saw her dad. She blushed when she saw my dad too. I stood there, like we had done nothing. But inside, I felt like screaming and running the hell out of there.

"What a cute couple." I heard a woman voice say behind dad. It was the new arrival with her son on her leg.

"Big brother's in love." The little boy said. I glared and Yugi saw. She put one of her hands on my shoulder to calm me. The boy clutched harder to his mother's leg.

"What are you guys doing here?" Yugi said slowly, trying to hold back from stuttering.

"We just wanted to know what you were doing together all the time." Jugo said and Yugi blushed. It was dark so no one saw. But I could feel the heat transfer into me because we were so close.

"And now we know. You guys make out all the time. Don't you?" Dad asked and Yugi blushed harder. Her heat was conforting to me.

"No. It was just a special moment." I covered for us. I heard Yugi give a silent sigh of relief.

"But you have that often since we find you kissing most of the time." Jugo said and Yugi blushed even harder. I felt like groaning from the warmth. But I held it back like Yugi had when she was about to stutter.

"But it was only Kouga-sensei that ever found us." Yugi said and Jugo laughed.

"I was at the doorway when he finds you." Jugo said and I smirked.

"Then tell us why you two are always so close?" I said in an evil tone. I saw them laugh.

"It's nothing like that. We don't like each other that way." Jugo said. Yugi was catching on.

"How do you know what he means by you two being close?" Yugi said and Jugo blushed. Dad just had wide eyes.

"You have some explaining to do." I said as Yugi laughed with the woman. I just kept smirking as dad walked out with the rest.

"That was just cruel in a good way though." Yugi said as she went back to her position before they came in.

"I just noticed that when he said that he was at the doorway." I said. She giggled.

"Good ear." Yugi told me as she continued giggling.

"Well, you catch on quick." I complemented her. I saw her blush.

"I-I guess." She stuttered. I smirked at her.

"Why do you always blush?" I asked her, remembering how I felt her heat on me. I felt her blush harder. That's when I thought: She stutters, I groan. I chuckled at the thought. She would blush harder then I would just groan in confort and the process goes on.

"What do you mean? I don't always." She said as her blush stayed.

"You kind of do. You blushed when they said something embarassing, and when I ask questions." I told her and she blushed. I smirked then groaned. I saw her blush harder.

"See?" I told her and she blushed even more.

"See what?" She asked. My smirk grew and I groaned but longer. I saw her face flush to a crimson red.

"That." I said and she looked down at me. She saw my smirk.

"You're mean. You were playing a trick!" Yugi said as we laughed.

"What did you think it was?" I asked her and she blushed again. It never stops.

"N-nothing. I d-didn't think a-any-ything." She stuttered. My smirk came back.

"You thought it was real." I stated and she blushed harder.

"N-no." She stuttered again.

"I can make it real if you want." I whispered into her ear. I chuckled when I saw her face.

"Perv!!" She yelled.

"Can you blame me? Look at who my father is." I said and she nodded her head.

"True." She said and we laughed.

"But I can." I said after a long silence and she shrieked and blushed at the same time.

"I-I know." Yugi blushed harder as she said this.

"Well? What do you say?" I asked in a seductive voice. She blushed to the shade of a tomatoe.

"Would y-you stop? What if t-they hea-heard you?" She said. I neared her face and went to her ear. I had everything planned out.

"Like I care." I whispered into her ear.

"You're tempting me." She said without stuttering. Her blush began to fade.

"Tempting you to what?" I whispered.

"This." She whispered back and kissed me.

I smirked. She fell for it. She placed her arms around my neck and my arms went around her waist. I pulled her close to me and she moaned. She pulled her arms and went to my shirt. She ran her fingers on my chest and I groaned from the smoothness of her hands. I was having a weird feeling inside of me. My heart was throbbing so hard, that it felt like it was about to come out of my chest. I felt as if a different part of me was trying to get loose. Yugi and I broke the kiss and she panted. I felt her against me. Something began to stir inside. I closed my eyes and tried to picture this feeling. I saw my wolf side. I opened my eyes rapidly when I figured out what that ment. I stood up and walked to the door. This feeling was wrong to me but right to the wolf inside of me.

"Sasquehonno-kun? What's wrong?" Yugi asked as she walked in front of me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that to you. I didn't want to tempt you." I told her.

"It's okay. I went far from what I wanted. I started the kiss. I'm the one who's sorry." Yugi told me as she stroked my face. We went back to the bed and we sat at the edge.

"I didn't want to go further. If I did, I would have done something...not right." I told her and she smiled.

"It's alright. There's no need to explain. I would have done the same." She said as she kissed me again. This feeling was familiar but unreal. I didn't know how to explain it.

"It's late. You should sleep now." I told her as I watched the clock.

"You should too. You never get any sleep and when you do, you have nightmares. Why is that you have the same one each night?" Yugi asked. I looked back at her. What did she mean by that? She wasn't with me every night, or was she?

"How did you know that?" I asked in a soft voice.

"I come in when you're still sleeping. I hear you say the same thing every night and you do the same movements." She answered. I was shocked that she actually came in my room to check on me.

"It's a nightmare of something that's suppose to happen. But you can't tell anyone of what I just told you." I told her. If anyone found out, Orochimaru and Kabuto would begin to experiment on me again.

"A nightmare of something that is suppose to happen? You mean like a vision of the future?" Yugi said as she hugged me like she had before.

"Yes, something like that." I said. We stayed in silence for a long time.

"Will you tell me what you saw?" She asked at last.

"I will if you swear not to tell anyone." I told her and she promised. I placed two fingers on her forehead and they glowed lavender. I was going to show her my dream.

**DREAM**

_"What is this place?"_ _Yugi asked._

_I had teleported our minds into my own. We were in a giant room of endless darkness. It looked like a castle to her but to me it was my worst fear. We walked throungh many hallways until we got to a certain chamber door. It was big and black and it had a wolf on the handle. My arms began to shake. This was where my nightmare began._

_ I slowly open the door. Yugi clinged to me spare arm as it creaked open. Inside was like hell. There was fire everywhere and it was black. We walked through it like we were ghost which we pretty much were. Yugi saw that it was a village and people were running away from somewhere or someone. We approached where everyone was running from and we saw a small crying boy. He really looked like me but had silver highlights instead of lavender. His tips of his raven locks were silver. He had lavender eyes like me and he was crying. Behind him was his shadow but it looked more like a giant wolf with four tails. The boy had on a Sound uniform and a small dog next to him. The dog had white, black, and grey fur with blue eyes. In front of the boy were many bodies of lifeless children, women, and men. Blood was everywhere in sight._

_"Why? Why did you leave me, father?" The boy whispered to the air. He continued to cry._

_"You left mother and me when I was just born. I never knew you and mother hated me because I was born because you. She sold me like a slave to the Sound Sannin. If only you would have stayed..." The boy cried out. The dog began to whimper._

_"We would have been a happy family, all of us. Mother would still of wanted me and I wouldn't of been cursed to live like this. If you would have stayed, I promise you that I would have been the perfect son. I would be like you, I would be smart, powerful, kind, and most of all...happy." The boy said as he looked in the direction of Yugi and me._

_"But you didn't!! Now I live alone and abandoned!! I hate you with all my might!! I would of rather been a slave than have been born from you!!" The boy yelled as Yugi and I turned around. I saw my older self._

_"Foolish boy. I never loved your mother. She was a burden to me. She could have aborted you when she had the chance. But she didn't because she loved you. Now that I leave, you say she hates you, hurts you, and sold you. I don't believe that. The only reason I left is because of you. Now when I returned from my mission, I'm told that you come back. Let me just tell you the words I've wanted to tell you since you were born...I hate you." We heard the older me say. We looked at the boy and we see him transform like I had before._

_"Then why didn't you just kill me? If I was so hated from you and everyone else, finish my life. I have no purpose at all." The boy said. He looked like he was about to cry._

_"I won't. You still have many things that you will succeed in your life time. I won't make that disappear. Kill all of your emotions and then I will accept you and your mother. Kill all of those stupid feelings, friends, and everything else that you cared so much about. When you do these things, I will come for you and your mother and then and only then will we be a happy family." My older self said as he disappeared._

_"Sasquehonno-kun, that was you but as an adult.This is the future then. But who is the mother of your child?" Yugi asked me. I closed my eyes as this was the part where my nightmare starts._

_"There you are." A woman behind the boy says._

_"Mother." The boy says. Out of the forest comes Fugance and Sakumo with their friends. Yugi can't tell which one the mother is._

_"That stupid father of yours was here, wasn't he?" Sakumo asks. The boy begins to tremble._

_"Yes." He responds. Sakumo takes out a belt from her bag and glares at the boy._

_"You know your punishment then." Fugance says. The boy begins to cry. Sakumo raises the belt but my older self stops her._

_"So he was telling the truth." My older self says._

_"You again! Leave this village before you cause anymore pain." Matroni yells._

_"I'm not the one hurting a child." Older me says._

_"That is of none of you concern. You left us when he was born. You didn't even bother to name him or stay until he saw you. You are just another man." Fugance said as tears welled up in her eyes._

_"Then if you hate him so much, I'll take him off your hands." Older me said as he reached for the small boy. The boy ran to his father as the older me carried him._

_"No! We still want him here. You can't take him." Sakumo cried out._

_"He's made his choice. He comes with me. At least I will treat him right and not hit him." Older me says as he begins to walk._

_"Inubi!!" Fugance cries out and her dog attacks the Sound nin which are the boy and my older self._

_"Insolent brat." Older me says as he puts the boy down, slashes Inubi's throat, and glares at the rest._

_"How dare you hurt Inubi?!!" Sakumo cried out._

_"It was easy. I just had to slash her throat." Older me says as he and the rest begin to fight. Yugi and I watch on as Older me kills them all. Fugance was barely living when she got up and grabbed the small boy._

_"He stays with me, Kaguya-teme." Fugance said. Yugi looks at me and sees that I had my eyes closed._

_"He has a choice and a mind. He can choose who he really wants to be with." Older me says._

_"I want dad. At least he won't sell me or hurt me as much as you did." The boy says as he runs to his father._

_"Hold on then. Fugance is the mother?" Yugi finally realizes. I look away. I had no idea how I could love a bitch like her when I become older._

_"Yeah. Surprised me too." I told her._

_"But you said that she was just another bitch. Do you love her now like you do in this dream?" Yugi asked me. I looked at her and saw that she was ready to cry. I sighed heavily and undid the dream world. We went back to our normal world._

**END DREAM**

"No Yugi. I don't have feelings for her. But there's something about her that just gets me confused." I told her. She hugged me as she began to cry. I embraced her in the hug.

"Maybe you do love her. But what are you gonna do with me? I was your girlfriend so now that you love her, where will I go?" Yugi said. I looked into her eyes and saw that she was deeply hurt.

"You'll still stay with me. I have no idea if I love her but I'll never see or near her again. She's in Konoha and we're in Sound. It's a four day trip. I'll stay with you. I promise." I told her as she cried harder. I didn't want to show her that but she wanted to know.

"I won't let her near you. I don't want to lose you to her. I don't want it to end. Ever." Yugi said as she finally calmed down.

"Life can't be changed. Destiny will take its toll and whatever happens, happens for a reason." I told her. We heard a knock at my door and we looked at it. That woman came in.

"Is everything alright? I heard crying and sobs." She said.

"No, Ma'am. Everything is alright." Yugi answered.

"Call me Hana. Feel free to talk if you have problems needing to be solved." Hana said and left. I snarled after she closed the door.

"I don't know why you have a grudge against her, Sasquehonno-kun. She seems kind and really helpful. Not to mention, she's a great ninja, a great cook, and loves animals. She's like you." Yugi told me.

"It's not a grudge. I just don't like that she barges in on my life, ruins it, has a kid with my dad, and now I have to live with it 'cuz my dad loves her and I have a new brother." I said. Yugi held me closer to her as I said it.

"But you have to give her a chance. She loves your dad, she has his kid, and she really really wants to be part of the family. You can't blame her that your dad just stole her heart." Yugi countered.

"I just don't like it when someone I should have, gets replaced by someone I never wanted to have. My dad should have tried to reason with my real mother so we could live together." I said in a low tone.

"That sounds exactly like what that little boy said." Yugi realized and my eyes widened. She was right. In my dream, that little boy was my son and I took him away from his mother.

"Right." I said, barely above a whisper.

"Want to know what my dad told me last night?" Yugi asked.

"Hn." I answered.

"He said that what I wanted should be what my child shouldn't get. He said that since I wanted to be popular and cool, my child should just be themselves. But he also said that if my child wanted a father, I should give him his real father. I wanted a mother, so I'll be sure to give my kid one." Yugi said.

"Wise words." I said and we laughed.

"You watch too many karate movies."

"Hey, at least I didn't say 'young grasshopper'." I covered for myself.

"Yeah but it's almost the same." Yugi said.

"Go to sleep!!" Dad yelled from next door.

"Yes sir." Yugi yelled back.

"And I better not hear any moaning or laughing in there!!" Dad said and Yugi blushed.

"We promise you won't." I said back as I changed.

Yugi went into the bathroom. I changed into my pajamas which are just black pants. I don't wear shirts at night. Yugi came out wearing her night gown. It was red and only went to her mid-thigh. It had black trimming around the edges of the bottom, arms, and the straps. It was made of silk.

"What do you think? Karin and Karina came to the mall with me today and we bought a lot of clothes. I bought this night gown to sleep in with you. Well?" Yugi said as she smiled brightly. I just smirked.

"It looks good but why would you buy that just to sleep in it?" I said as she crawled in with me.

"Because it's a night gown and I wanted to wear it when I was with you." She said and hugged me.

"Why with me?" I asked. My smirk kept growing.

"Because you're special."

"How exactly?"

"I really like to be around you and I just wanted to show you another side of me." Yugi said. We laid down in bed and I closed my eyes.

"Sasquehonno-kun?" Yugi called me.

"Hn?" I mummbled in my sleep. I felt her hug me from behind.

"What if it comes true? The dream I mean." Yugi asked. I grunted at her question. Why couldn't she just let it go?

"It won't. I'll be sure of it." I told her. I felt her relax but went back to being tense.

"But you said that Destiny will take its toll. It has to happen but then again, we have control of our own lives." Yugi answered her own question.

"We'll discuss this in the morning. Go to sleep now." I said. It was already 10:47. We had a curfew but we never followed it. Tonight was different though. I had to sleep until my fill for some reason. It was confusing.

"Fine but wake up early. We have a lot to talk about." Yugi said as we fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was almost eleven in Konoha. Everyone was hastily waiting for the arrival of the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade. Everything was ready in the Uchiha District for her arrival. The children were playing and the adults were talking. Koyuki and Itachi decided to tell Tsunade about the baby along with the others. Itachi was tense but didn't show it. Tsunade was mad at him for giving Koyuki triplets and now he was giving her another kid! Tsunade was going to kill him when she finds out. Koyuki was all smiles and laughs. She was glad she was having another kid. Even if it was another set of triplets or twins or even more boys, she was still happy to have it or them. Jr. and Hishi didn't have a clue that they were going to have a sibling. They were just glad that they weren't moving or getting bad grades in sparring. They could care less about a new kid in the house.

Everyone went to the village gates to welcome Tsunade. They watched as two human figures and a smaller figure neared the gates. They finally came into view and they saw that it was Tsunade, Shizune, and Ton-Ton. Matroni, Tenji, Asuma, Sakumo, Fugance, and Hishi all ran to greet them. Jr. wanted to run and hug them like the others but he had his father's reputation on his hands since they looked alike. Jr. decided to stay with the adults and his father. Tsunade hugged them all like they were her children. She looked closely at Hishi and at Jr. in the distance. Her eyes were filled with joy to see how much they had grown. Tsunade, Shizune, Ton-Ton, and the children walked back to the gates. Tsunade greeted the adults then they all walked back to the District. The children stayed outside with Ton-Ton but Jr. decided to stay with the rest.

Tsunade talked with the others about her travels and her adventures. They all laughed when she said that she had lost a lot of money. Jr. kept a straight face even when Tsunade said many funny jokes. Koyuki saw this and smiled. She saw that Itachi was watching as well. He was very happy inside and Koyuki could tell that Jr. could be his successer. As Itachi watched Koyuki and Jr., he felt a strong sadness inside of him. He decided to excuse himself and he left to his and Koyuki's room. He laid down on his bed as he remembered his youngest son. He remembered those lavender eyes, black and purple hair, raven locks, those tiny Sharingan eyes, and that cute little smile. When he saw Sasquehonno when he was five, he saw a younger him. The boy had no emotions, a straight face, long hair like his own, and those lavender eyes. He hated it when he saw him wearing a Sound uniform, a cursed seal, those bones sticking from his body, and how he never showed his true bloodline the Sharingan.

Itachi cursed himself for just letting Kouga take Sasquehonno right out of his hands that day The Legendary Uchiha Triplets were born. Tsunade had gave them that nickname after they were born. It was ruined right after Kouga stold the youngest. Now they were just The Uchiha Twins. They weren't Legendary since neither of them learned the Sharingan until the turned eight. They still hadn't mastered it. All they knew were the water and fire-based jutsus that their parents had taught them. Mostly, Hishi knew the water-based jutsus and Jr. knew the fire-based jutsus. Hishi had came out like Koyuki and Jr like Itachi but Itachi was sure that Sasquehonno knew more than anyone of them. Itachi wanted to ask Tsunade if she knew a jutsu that could mix DNA. He wanted to use it to reverse Sasquehonno's DNA of Kouga. He wanted Kouga's bloodline to leave his son's body. He wanted his son back, even if he had to sacrifice his own life for it.

Itachi's thoughts were interupted when Koyuki, Tsunade, and his kids came in the room. Jr. and Hishi ran to him, Jr. not caring if he was disobeying. Itachi sat up and caught them. They laughed as they tried to squirm away from his grip. Itachi released them and they tackled him. Koyuki and Tsunade just watched them smiling at the sight. Koyuki walked to them and sat with Itachi. She hugged and kissed him on the cheek. Tsunade walked in and shut the door. Jr. and Hishi clung to her leg as she walked with them on her. They laughed as Tsunade wabbled to the bed. Koyuki looked at Itachi and she smiled. Itachi smiled back at her as they turned their attention to Tsunade.

"Hishi,Jr., why don't you two show the other children how to do a Water Prison and a Fireball?" Itachi said and the kids ran out the door in excitement.

"Tsunade, we have something important to tell you." Koyuki said as she grabbed Itachi's hand.

"Well?" Tsunade asked as she watched them closely. Koyuki smiled and giggled. Itachi watched on, as emotionless as always.

"Itachi and I are having another baby." Koyuki said.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"** They heard someone yell from outside. Itachi got up and opened the door.

"Say it ain't so!!!!!!!!!" Jr. cried out.

"I have one sibling enough, I don't need another!!!!" Hishi cried even louder than Jr. as he was in a feedle position.

"I thought you wanted one?" Itachi said and Koyuki and Tsunade joined him.

"We were kidding!!!!" They yelled. Itachi's eyes widened. He turned to Koyuki and Tsunade.

"Then you should abort it." Itachi said as he jumped on his bed. Koyuki and Tsunade had wide mouths.

"What are you talking about?" Koyuki said slowly. Itachi looked up and saw the girls tapping their feet on the ground, Tsunade's making tiny earthquakes.

"They don't want it, we don't have it." Itachi said simply.

"I had the triplets when I was seventeen, I can have more when I'm twenty-nine." Koyuki said and Itachi laughed as he sat up.

"What?" Tsunade said.

"She's become old." Itachi said and Koyuki faked crying. The twins ran to Itachi and pretended to beat him up.

"True but you're older." Tsunade stated.

"Yeah, you're already thirty-three." Koyuki said. Itachi just watched them smirk.

"So..." Itachi muttered and they all laughed.

"Father's older than Sasquehonno's dad." Hishi and Jr. said and Koyuki, Tsunade, and Itachi all looked at the twins.

"What? Do I have something on my face that's not suppose to be there?" Hishi said as he took out a mirror.

"Yeah." Jr. said.

"What is it?" Hishi asked as he frantically looked.

"Your face." Jr. said and they fought each other.

"Stop already." Koyuki said and they stopped.

"When did you meet Sasquehonno's dad?" Itachi asked.

"He came over. He was walking with him." Hishi started.

"They were coming back from a mission in Mist. He decided to pay us a visit." Jr. finished Hishi's sentence.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked the twins.

"Kouga-sama was looking at us in a funny way." Hishi said.

"Yeah. It was like he wanted to kill us. But he stayed away from us." Jr. stated.

"The coolest part was that Sasquehonno-sama taught us this really cool jutsu to talk to him through a mirror." Hishi said as he held up his mirror. Everyone thought he was trying to contact Sasquehonno but he was checking his face.

"Idiot." Jr. said and Hishi began to fight with him again.

"How do you do this jutsu?" Itachi asked.

"It's better on a bigger mirror." Jr. said as they walked into the bathroom.

"What now?" Tsunade asked impatiently.

"This." Hishi said as he and Jr. started to do weird handseals. The mirror began to glow white.


	9. Chapter 9

It was really late now but I woke up and went to the bathroom. I was rubbing my eyes when I saw the mirror. Hishi and Jr. were laughing and watching like they were seeing a caged bird. I hit the mirror and they stopped. I heard Yugi grunt from outside the door. I glared at the guys. I stopped when I saw a Sannin, Koyuki and Itachi. Hishi was making faces on the mirror so he looked like a mime. I transfered chakra to my hand and pushed it through the mirror. It went through to the other side. I grabbed Hishi's shirt and hit his head on the mirror. Jr. laughed as Hishi fell to the ground. I watched on with no emotion as Itachi and the other adults had wide eyes and just starred at me. I felt everyone in the house sleeping so I closed the bathroom door, turned off the lights, and litted a candle. I saw Tsunade nudging Koyuki as they laughed. Hishi and Jr. just had wide eyes. I looked over myself and saw no shirt on me. I walked out the door and pulled one on. I walked back and raised an eye at them.

"Better?" I asked.

"We don't care. We just wanted to say hi." Hishi said as he tried to look at what was behind the door.

"Who's in your room? We heard grunting and groaning." Jr. asked as Hishi laughed.

"Are you busy? We can call back later if you want? We don't want to run a night." Koyuki said as she looked over me.

"Are you with a girl? Is she pretty? Is she young, old, or the same as you? Are you forced to do this?" The young twins asked.

"Like I would say anything." I answered and they grunted in anger.

"Are you, though?" Itachi asked me. I was about to answer when I heard footsteps.

"Sasquehonno-kun? Are you alright? Need an asprin?" I heard Yugi ask. Hishi and Jr. laughed.

"Asprin? What did you do?" Tsunade asked.

"Who's in there with you? It's a girl isn't it? You better not be doing anything!" Yugi yelled and I sighed.

"Yugi, just go in the kitchen and get some water. I'll be out by the time you're back." I said and I heard footsteps again.

"Yugi huh?" Itachi said with a smirk.

"She has no where to go and I gave her my room." I said and he chuckled.

"Then why are you in there with her?" Koyuki asked.

"I fell asleep before she came in to sleep." I lied.

"Why aren't you out?!!" Yugi yelled from the other side.

"Maybe because I'm busy." I said in an annoyed tone.

"Are you done yet?" Yugi asked. I sighed.

"No now leave me so I can live peacefully." I said.

"Are you kicking me out of your room?" Yugi asked.

"No just go to bed and I'll be out later." I said and she went back to bed.

"Can we at least meet her?" Koyuki asked. I grunted and walked out the door.

"Yugi, come." I called out. She walked over.

"What is it?" She asked and stepped in the bathroom. I pointed to the mirror and she screamed.

"Cool!! He really was with a girl." Hishi said and Yugi's eye twitched.

"Is this who you were talking to?" Yugi asked. I nodded.

"Hi!!" Koyuki greeted.

"You could have told me so I could at least of changed!!" Yugi screamed. She grabbed her robe from the hook and put it on.

"Are you Sasquehonno's GF?" Hishi asked. Itachi just watched on with the rest. Yugi was about to respond when Dad came through the door.

"Should have known I couldn't leave you with a girl." Dad said but stopped when he saw the mirror.

"Busted..." I said and Dad laughed.

"Why didn't you tell me you were having a party in the bathroom?!!" Jugo said as he came in too. He stopped when he saw the mirror.

"Dads, out!" Yugi yelled as she tried to push them out.

"Girls, in!!" Karina and Karin, and the lady came in.

"Whoah...Party!!" Karina yelled.

"Hey! It's the Uchiha and the Monteshyro." Jugo realized.

"It's Kouga-sama's old flame!!" Karina yelled.

"You mean his wife?" The woman asked.

"Yep!!" The rest besides Dad and I yelled.

"Hi! I'm Hana!" The woman yelled out.

"And retarded..." I mummbled but they heard. They all laughed, even the woman, her son, and my dad.

"It's a party!!" Kabuto yelled as he came in with Orochimaru.

"Would you look at that?" Orochimaru said and he looked at the mirror. "It's Tsunade, the remaining twins, and the newlyweds."

"I wouldn't say newly." Kouga said. I just grunted as I couldn't have peace and quiet.

"I wouldn't say anything." Hana said.

"You shouldn't say anything." I said and they laughed again.

"Why are you so funny?!!" Karina asked, still laughing.

"I'm not. You just laugh at anything." I answered and they laughed again. I mouthed 'Save Me!' to the mirror.

"Big brother's so funny!!" The little devil said and Koyuki gasped.

"Big brother?" She asked.

"Surprised me too." I told her. I saw dad smirking.

"Yes, Sasquehonno's my new stepson." Hana said and the guys in Konoha gasped.

"What's the kids name?" Tsunade asked. Hana held up her child that looked like my dad.

"His name is-..."

"Little devil." I interupted. I got up and began to walk out the door. Dad stopped me.

"Don't be rude, Sasquehonno." Dad said.

"His name is Kimimaro, named after his uncle." Hana finished.

"Now can I leave?" I asked.

"No." Dad responded and we walked back in.

"So, when can Sasquehonno-sama come over again?" Hishi asked. Dad looked angry but became emotionless.

"How about you kids come over?" Orochimaru recommended. Koyuki, Tsunade, and Itachi looked angry.

"Can we?" The kids asked.

"No." Koyuki and Itachi answered in unison.

"And you called me harsh." Dad told them.

"Can I leave _now_?" I asked.

"No." Dad answered simply.

"I'd have better luck with a dog." I mummbled. Dad pretended not to hear.

"Go ahead." Orochimaru said. I smirked and whistled. Gaara came in, but he broke the door.

"Arf, arf, arf!!" He barked.

"Great...Now how do I use the bathroom?" I asked and they laughed. Gaara ran to me and jumped into my arms.

"Use a curtain." Hana recommended.

"Fine but I'm leaving." I said and walked to the door.

"At least say goodbye." Koyuki said.

"Goodbye." I said but was stopped by my dad again. I was irratated so I whistled a low tune and put Gaara down. He snarled and transformed. His bones hit my dad but he just watched in amazement.

"What did you do?!!!" Kabuto screamed like he was excited.

"I combined my DNA with his." I said. Kabuto walked around him, studying Gaara's structure.

"Amazing." He said.

"A mutated dog!!! Can I get one mom?!!" Hishi yelled.

"No, Hishi." Koyuki answered.

"Down, Gaara." I said and Gaara became his small self.

"Arf, arf, arf!!" Gaara barked.

"May I leave now?" I asked and Dad let me pass.

I walked through but he grabbed my arm. I sighed and turned around. Gaara barked but I just turned. Dad held a spray can to my face. He walked away from the bathroom so no one could see what he was about to do. He led me to his room where he locked the door and just looked at me. That spray can was the one that could blind me. I didn't know why he did that. I hadn't even used the Sharingan for the last few years. Not since I came back from Konoha. The last time I used that was on my visit to Konoha after the mission to Mist. And that was a long time ago. I sat at my father's bed, waiting for the destruction of my eyesight. Gaara had been locked out so he couldn't help me. Dad stayed close to the door as if he sensed that someone would come in. He held the can in his hand.

"Why are the Konoha ninja in your mirror?" Dad asked. I sighed deeply.

"I don't even know that. I just went in the bathroom and saw them. They started asking questions but I didn't answer most of them." I told Dad. He smirked then held the spray can at my eyes.

"That's good news but it's about time I took away that bloodline of yours. I should have done it the day I first held you. Hope you don't scream." Dad said as he sprayed me.

I closed my eyes quickly as they began to burn like a fireball. I fell off the bed and kneeled in front of Dad. I felt my eyes begin to become watery but it felt strange. It was as if blood was coming out but I couldn't open my eyes at all. I heard scratching and barking at the door. I knew that was Gaara as he felt my pain and suffering. Something was strange about this. I could still see even with my eyes closed. But all I could see was chakra and the outlines of the figures. I turned my head up and saw the chakra and outline of my father. I looked at the door and saw Gaara scratching at the door. I looked at the wall and saw everyone in the bathroom at my room. Everyone had a diferent colored chakra. Yugi's was orange, Karina's red, and Sui's blue. Everyone else's was just too light for me to tell. I touched the edge of the bed and began to stand up. I felt my dad grab my arm and help me up. We left out the room and Gaara jumped to me. I fell down as he jumped on me. I heard everyone come out my room. Orochimaru, Kabuto and the rest began to yell as they saw me. I felt Orochimaru help me up and Kabuto ran to the medical room.

"What did you do, Kouga?!!" Orochimaru yelled.

"What was needed to be done." Dad said simply and left.

"Sasquehonno-kun!!" Yugi yelled and I felt her grab my other arm which was my right. I flinched from the contact.

"Yugi take Sasquehonno-kun to his room and wait for Kabuto-san." Orochimaru said as he left to my dad's room.

Yugi and the others walked back into the room. Gaara walked behind us, not far from my side. I sat down on my bed as the rest sat down anywhere. Yugi sat by my right side with Gaara and Hana sat at my left with Kimimaro. I tried to open my eyes but they became watery as soon as I opened them at least by a millimeter. I heard Yugi sigh softly as a small whimper was heard from her. I felt a wet towel at my eyes and I backed away and turned my head. Yugi began to stroke my hair. I tried to open my eyes again when Kabuto came in. I felt him walk toward us and kneel in front of me. He grabbed my arm and I felt a needle go in.

I flinched at the contact that I couldn't see. Kabuto pulled out the needle and placed a bandage on my arm. I sensed that he got up and left with everyone but Yugi, Hana, Kimimaro, and Gaara. Yugi kept my arm as Gaara sat on my lap. I felt Hana get up and go into the bathroom. I had sensed that the Konoha ninja were no longer on the mirror. Hana came out and handed something to Yugi. Yugi placed the item on my eyes and they burned. I shreiked softly and Gaara barked. Yugi put it back but held my face. She wiped off something on my face and handed the item back to Hana. Hana got up again and went back into the bathroom. She came back and sat next to me again. I tried to open my eyes again and they turned watery again.

Yugi sighed and stroked my face. I felt Hana and Kimimaro leave and Gaara ran out the door to eat. Yugi continued to stroke my face and I felt her get close. She pushed our lips together and I raised my hand to her face. I felt tears. I pulled back and tried again to open my eyes. It was useless. They just became watery and burned even more. Yugi placed her hand on my face again and wiped the water from my eyes. I knew what I looked like already. I must have looked like I was crying. I hated to know that. I felt Yugi get up and leave to the kitchen. As soon as I felt her as far away from hearing range, I screamed. I hated this. I didn't want to look weak. I couldn't even get around the house anymore. How was I suppose to read, write, or even train without my eyesight? I could learn how to see without my eyes, and maybe Kabuto could help me regain it. I had good hearing so maybe I wouldn't need my eyes.

I gathered chakra to my hands and tried to make it last. I soon felt footsteps outside the door and smirked. It was Yugi again. I hid my hand behind me and waited. Yugi came in and sat next to me again. She hugged me and I pressed my hand on her pressure point. She lost conciousness and laid back on the bed. I got up and walked slowly over to the window, trying not to fall over anything. I unlocked it and climbed out. I focused chakra to my feet and ran into the forest. I used my hearing to guide me through. I hated this and I wasn't coming back for a long time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koyuki and Itachi were in the Akatsuki Hideout with the rest of the members and their children. Jr. and Hishi had on cloaks too. Hishi had blue clouds like Koyuki and Jr. had on red like everyone else and his father. Hishi and Jr. were playing with the rest of the Akatsuki when their father had called on a meeting. Now they all sat at the rectagular meeting table in their father's room. Hishi was still playing with Tobi. Jr. sat in between Deidara and Kisame. Sasori, Kakuzu, and Hidan sat on the other side of the table. Koyuki sat right next to Itachi at the end. Zetsu sat next to Hishi. They all calmed down as the meeting was about to begin. Everyone already knew that Koyuki was having another kid so they were curious to know what the meeting was for.

"As you all know, Leader-sama told us to get Hishi and Jr. into the organization after they turned thirteen. The twins are already twelve so they join in a year. Koyuki has gotten information that some nations already know this and they are after the children. We must be on guard at all times from now on." Itachi began. Hishi and Jr. were shaking when he said that they were being chased after.

"Wouldn't it just be better that we not let the kids join? Then they wouldn't be in danger." Kisame stated.

"Leader-sama wished it in his will before he died and as fellow Akatsuki, we must follow our Leader till the end of our lives." Koyuki told them. Hishi sniffled and Jr. smiled proudly at their mother's caring words.

"But Leader-sama is gone and our new leader is Itachi-sama. We should follow his words even more than our old leader since our lives are being weighed by our new leader." Tobi said. Everyone had wide eyes. So he really is smart.

"True, very true." Deidara said.

"I say we just find Leader-sama's spirit and talk to him about this problem." Hidan requested.

"But Itachi-sama is Leader now. We follow him and him only." Kisame said and everyone agreed.

"But I think we should do what Hidan requested. I'm inexperienced and I just started. We're going to need his words for a few weeks before I am fully a Leader." Itachi said and everyone nodded.

"But how will we contact him?" Kakuzu asked. Everyone had questioning looks,

"We know how." The twins said.

"How?" Everyone asked in unison.

"Sasquehonno-sama knows a jutsu to contact with the dead." Hishi started.

"We can call him and he could sneak over here and perform the ritual to talk with Leader." Jr. finished.

"Why do you two finish each other's sentences?" Deidara asked.

"Because we can!!!" They yelled.

"They must be their kids." Sasori said as he pointed to Itachi and Koyuki.

"Anyways...When can this boy you know come over?" Kisame asked. Hishi grabbed Jr.'s cellphone and text messaged Sasquehonno. It beeped and Hishi read his message.

"He says that by tonight." Jr. said.

"Great!! We'll get everything ready for tonight!!" Hidan yelled as he, Kakuzu, Tobi, Deidara, Kisame, Sasori, and Zetsu left to the chamber where the ritual would take place.

"Mom, Dad? Why does Sasquehonno-sama treat us good but he's evil?" Hishi and Jr. asked their parents.

"Because he doesn't like to hurt people." Koyuki said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"But he hurts everyone else?" Hishi said.

"True but he doesn't really mean it." Itachi said. The twins were still confused.

"Then why doesn't he just kill us like everyone else?" Jr. asked.

"Because he doesn't want to." Koyuki said.

"Then why doesn't he just stop killing everyone else?" They asked. Itachi and Koyuki were becoming annoyed. They didn't want their children to know that they had another brother but it was hard to keep it a secret with all these questions.

"Enough. We will have no more talk of this for the rest of the night." Itachi said.

His children looked like they were afraid to ask anymore questions. Itachi and Koyuki left to their room while the twins left to their own. As Itachi and Koyuki walked, they thought about what Kouga might have done to Sasquehonno that everyone ran out the bathroom for. They sat down at their bed with Koyuki on Itachi's lap. They stayed in silence as they thought about how they could convince Sasquehonno to stay with them. They wanted to keep their son away from Kouga. They were sure that Kouga had hurt Sasquehonno already so they worried of what they see. What Itachi feared the most was that Kouga had took Sasquehonno's Sharingan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I currently sat in the forest far away from Sound. I had recieved a text message from Hishi asking for my presence in their village. I had accepted and now I had to go to Konoha. Gaara, I had noticed, had been following me but was keeping a distance. I held out my hand and soon felt a snout on it. I used my other hand a stroked his soft fur. He sat down on my lap as I continued to stroke him. I felt that he had my wolf bag on his back. I took it off and searched in it. I found bandages, scrolls, medical supplies, books, and my flute. Orochimaru had given it to me to practice some of Sound's jutsus. He said that I was like Tayuya when she used a flute. I also found my swords, shurikan, kunai, and my medicine. I felt around in the pocket and found a peice of paper. I opened it and handed it to Gaara. He read what it said and I translated it in my own language. It was from Yugi. She had packed the stuff and was waiting for our arrival. I guessed that she must have woken up and saw that I was gone. I grabbed the bag off of Gaara's back and put it on myself.

I stood up and Gaara jumped on my leg. I reached down and felt a chain. I grabbed it and Gaara began to walk in the direction of Sound. I stopped him and said to go in the direction of Konoha. Gaara followed orders and walked in the way I had walked. I followed him while being guided by this chain. I could feel chakra running through it. It was Gaara's. I transfered my own chakra into it and he stopped. I added more and he walked again. I could control Gaara's movements through the chakra that went into the chain. Yugi was always great in chakra control. We walked on for a long time until we got to the edge of a forest. It was where a desert began and the forest ended. I told Gaara to go through this forest. He began to walk on and we stopped when we got to the center. There was no way I could go in there with a Sound uniform. I searched through my bagpack and found extra clothes.

I pulled on a black shirt that showed my body's outline. At least now I could move freely. I put on black capris and ninja sandals. The shirt I had on was attached with a mask that covered only half my face. My nose and lower face was covered with my neck. I pulled out some of my medical supplies and began to work on Gaara. I made him a black dog with blue eyes. It would give it away if he stayed with red fur. Dogs in Konoha didn't have red fur, only dogs and wolves from Sound did. I made my bag just a bag since Koyuki would notice right away who I really was. I grabbed more medical supplies and made a potion.

I grabbed a scroll from my bag and began to write on it. I did a few handseals and placed my hands over the scroll and the potion. The potion glowed and a symbol appeared on the scroll. I rubbed some of the medicine on my eyes and they began to bleed a little. I did more handseals and the symbol on the scroll burned and the medicine on my eyes sucked into my eyes. It stopped glowing and the scroll burned. I opened my eyes and could see again but it was only temperary. I grabbed my stuff and walked off with Gaara. I took off the chain and Gaara began to run everywhere but stayed close by.

We walked through the roads of Konoha. Gaara stayed quiet even after he heard the kids running and playing. He was trained so he didn't run off and hurt people. Gaara and I kept getting strange looks thrown our way. I glared at everyone who glanced at us. We continued to walk when I saw Woshitamo. He was with his gang and he was in a ramen shop. Gaara began to snarl as he saw the guy who had hurt me before. Woshitamo looked at us weirdly as we passed. I just watched him. We quickly looked away though. I would be sure to kill him later.

Gaara and I walked on until we saw the Hokage's tower. Gaara stopped and waited for me to signal to continue. I kept walking until we got to the Uchiha District. Gaara kept looking around, as if sensing something. I kept my guard up but my eyesight was leaving me again. I gathered more chakra to my hand and placed it on my eyes. My eyesight returned and we kept walking. I stopped at the gates of the district. I sensed that only Sakumo's family, Hishi, and Jr. were in. I didn't sense Itachi or Koyuki. I opened the gates and we walked in slowly. It was quiet around there and I could still sense their chakra.

Gaara walked in front of me, as if he was guarding me. Gaara had his head lowered to the ground as he walked. I finally found Hishi and Jr.'s house and neared it. We stopped when we sensed Itachi and Koyuki. I looked at the forest and saw them in cloaks and in front of a tree. Koyuki was teary eyed again and Itachi was as emotionless as always. Gaara quickly stood in between us and growled at them. They began to approach us and Gaara transformed which made his fur turn red again. They stopped as they saw Gaara. I saw Hishi, Jr., Sakumo and her family all run out to the scene. I patted Gaara's head and he went back to normal. He jumped in my arms and licked my face. Sakumo ran at me and hugged me so hard that I almost choked.

"You're back!!!" Sakumo yelled as she hugged me.

"Yeah now can you let me go?" I asked and she let go with a laugh.

"He's back!!" Sakura yelled as she ran to hug me too. I jumped with Gaara in my arms into a high tree.

"Nice to see you too." I said in an emotionless tone. i looked around and saw everyone else I had met before run into the district.

"Now you can meet everyone." I told Gaara as he barked and wagged his tail.

"Get down so we can hug you!!!" Naruto yelled at me.

"I've had enough of that for one day." I told them as I let Gaara down on a branch.

"But we haven't even had dinner yet!! You better stay longer this time!!" Sakumo yelled.

"I'm not here for child's play or dinner. I'm here on a request." I said as I looked at Hishi. He waved to me to come down and did.

"At least stay for greetings!!" I heard a Sannin yell. She ran to me and hugged me even harder than Sakumo had.

"I don't even know you!!" I yelled and teleported myself back on the tree.

"Stop doing that!!" Fugance yelled. I smirked from my tree.

"Make me." I whispered.

"Oh, I will!!" Fugance yelled as she jumped on the tree and began to fight with me.

I dodged and blocked all of her attacks. I saw her hand glow grey and I knew that that was an enhanced punch. I gathered chakra to my hand as well and grabbed her fist. She gasped and I just held her fist. I gathered chakra to my lungs and let out a black fireball. She jumped off and landed on the hard ground. I pulled back up my mask and watched as they ran to her. Weaklings. Hishi was just laughing with all the other boys. Itachi, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Neji all just stood away as the women and girls helped Fugance. I looked at them and saw that Itachi was starring at me. He didn't stop even after he saw me starring back. I saw his eyes change into something I read in a book. It was called the Mangekyo Sharingan. I saw that same nightmare I always had and I felt like screaming. I came back into this world and just looked away from Itachi. I looked at him from the corner of my eye and saw his eyes widen.

"I'm gonna getcha, Kaguya!!!" Fugance yelled angerly at me. That almost sounded like my dream. I looked away from them and Gaara. Gaara was just trying to get down.

"He's not only a Kaguya. He's and Uchiha and a Monteshyro." Tsunade said and Itachi and Koyuki's eyes widened.

They looked at their sons and saw that they had wide eyes too. My eyes widened too. I thought that these people were just lying when they said that I was Koyuki's kid but now a medic had proved it. Koyuki starred at her kids as Itachi starred at me. I had siblings and a mother and father. But I also had a stepmother, stepbrother, and my other father. Was Dad even my dad? Confusing. I came back from my thoughts when I felt someone behind me. I turned around quickly and caught someone's fist. I rapidly spinned around and hurled this person onto the ground where the Konoha ninja were. I turned around again and hit someone's stomach. I grabbed its arm and hurled him with the other guy. I looked down and saw that it was Karina and Sui.

"What you do that for?!!!" Sui yelled angerly at me.

"Don't yell at him!!!" Karina yelled in Sui's ear.

"Well, don't make me deaf!!!" They kept yelling. Everyone sweatdropped.

**"SHUT UP, YOU BASTARDS!!!"** I yelled at them. They stopped immediately and looked up.

"Man, what went up your ass?" Sui asked. I snarled at him and he turned into a small chibi.

"Sorry, Sasquehonno-kun. It's just that we were sent to see that you didn't come here. You hurled me down here before I got to talk. And Sui just wanted to land a punch on you for the first time." Karina explained.

"And do you have to be on guard all the time?!! You could have at least punched me softer." Sui said as he rubbed his stomach.

"Oh for Pete's sake!! If you can't stand that punch you'll never stand up to Yugi or Karina!! That was my weakest yet!!" I yelled at him as Gaara began to bark.

"You don't have to be so mean about it!!" Sui yelled.

"What a softy!!!" Karina yelled. That's how she called people weak.

"I'm not a softy!! I just have a sodt abdomen." Sui reasoned.

"Still a softy." I said and Karina yelled.

"Hey! You got your eyesight back! I thought your dad had sprayed you and that was why you were blind like a bat yesterday!" Sui said and my eyes widened. I looked at Koyuki and saw that she was steaming.

"You shouldn't talk about Dad here." I told Sui.

"But he's coming over soon. He's gonna beat the hell outta you for leaving and knocking out Yugi last night." Karina said and I grunted.

"Great! Now I have to fight to the death with my own Father. Happy Days to me!!" I yelled out sarcastically. Karina and Sui laughed.

"Yeah! We just came to tell you that." Karina said as they got up.

"Run before I chase you." I said and they ran like cheetahs. I sighed deeply.

"He took your eyesight?" Koyuki asked.

"Yeah. Last night when I was talking to you guys through the mirror." I told her.

"Then he also took the Sharingan." Itachi stated.

"Then how do you still see?" Matroni asked.

"I did a ritual and I got it back temperary." I said and my eyesight became blurry. "I guess it's about to end." I said and jumped down from the tree and grabbed Gaara. My eyes closed quickly as I became blind again.

"You okay?" I heard Jr. ask.

"Yeah. Just a bit dizzy and sick." I said and blood leaked out of my eyes. I had read that this happened when the Byakugan or the Sharingan gets permanantly deactivated.

"That looks like it became infected. Maybe that's why they're bleeding." Koyuki said.

"No, I'm fine. I can heal this later." I said and tried to open my eyes again. I saw a lot of blurry images. They all looked like ghosts. I closed them quickly when I felt them bleed again.

"You look different with your eyes closed." Hishi said and everyone sweatdropped.

"That's because we always see him with his eyes open." Jr. explained.

"How long are you staying?" HIshi asked, completely changing the subject.

"Until my dad gets here, I guess." I told him and I searched for Gaara. He was right next to me. I patted his head and felt him tilt it so I scratched his ear.

"When did you get that dog? _Where_ did you get that dog?" Fugance asked as she looked at Gaara.

"I got him about after I left this place and I got him around the forest, over there." I said and pointed to behind me where the forest was.

"What's his name?" Sakumo asked.

"Gaara." I said and they starred. I could feel their eyes burning holes through me.

"Why did you name him that?" Tenji asked.

"Because he has blue eyes, red fur, and a bad attitude." Matroni answered and got hit by Sakumo.

"Kazekage-sama was nice to us, why can't you return the favor?!!" Sakumo yelled at him. Matroni rubbed the place where she hit which was his giant head.

"If you were blind when you came here, how did you arrive here but with you eyesight?" Sakura asked me.

"I had used a jutsu where I had to use medicine, my scrolls, and handseals that I made up." I told her and I felt someone behind me.

Gaara still hadn't realized this. I transfered chakra to my feet and felt around me with it. I saw an orange glow and I knew who it was. I also felt that Itachi and Koyuki had also felt it and were looking in the direction that the glow came from. I transfered more chakra and sent a little message to this glow. It responded and kneeled down behind the tree it was at. Gaara realized this and ran to it. We heard laughter and barking. I walked to where Gaara was and felt Yugi's presence.

"Busted..." I heard Yugi say as she got up.

"What are you doing here?" I asked annoyed.

"I should ask you the same thing. How did you get here without your eyesight? What are you here for? Why did you knock me out? Didn't Karina-chan and Sui-san come yet? Are you here to see that girl from your dream?" Yugi asked all at once. This was gonna take a while.

"I used a jutsu that repaired my eyes for a while, I came on a request from a friend, I knew you wouldn't let me go by myself, they came but ran away a while ago, and no I'm not here because of her." I answered all her questions at once. I felt her grab my arm and lead me back to the group.

"Who are you?" Sakumo asked a little annoyed at Yugi.

"I'm Yugi, Sasquehonno-kun's teammate from Sound." Yugi responded and I heard Sakumo give out a grunt.

"Sasquehonno-_kun_?" Sakumo asked getting more annoyed.

"Is there a problem? I don't want to start a fight here." Yugi said and I felt her seal wanting to activate. I grunted at her not controling her anger. She stopped immediately.

"Go ahead. We can fight if necessary." Sakumo said and I felt her get into a fighting position.

"I'm only here on the orders of my sensei, Kouga-sama. I don't want to get into a fight unless I have no choice. And if I do, I would want a much worthier opponent." Yugi said and Sakumo was fired up now.

"Are you calling me weak?!!! I am not weak!! In fact, I'm one of the strongest kunoichi in this village!!!" Sakumo yelled and ran towards Yugi. Sakumo raised her fist at Yugi and I caught it before she hit her.

"You don't wanna start a fight with her. Believe me..." I said and heard Yugi giggle. That last time we fought, we both got sent to extreme care for two weeks. I wasn't even allowed near her for a whole month!!

"She can beat you?" Jr. asked surprised.

"Well she can fight with that second stage of hers." I said and Yugi laughed even more.

"Well I'm sorry!! I didn't know you had a soft spot for animals back then!!" Yugi said. True, the only reason she had got me was because she ran to Gaara by accident and I had to block for him but I got hit instead.

"Well you could have asked..." I mummbled. Gaara began to bark again.

"I say you two make a cute couple!!" Ten Ten yelled out and I could feel Yugi's heat on me. She was blushing.

"You were scarry..." I mummbled again.

"How was I scarry?!!" Yugi asked or more like yelled.

"Look in a mirror." Fugance said and Yugi's seal began to activate. I gathered chakra to my hand and placed it over hers. She went back to normal.

"It looks like you're holding hands!!" Tenji and Matroni yelled.

"Shut up." I said and they stopped. I sighed heavily.

"We should get home now. Hana and Kimimaro are probably worried sick about you!!" Yugi said and began to walk. I followed but felt something on my leg that I was dragging.

"Don't leave!! You have to stay to perform the ritual!!" Hishi cried as I dragged him. I heard the rest of the kids laugh.

"Yugi, let go." I said and she did. I fell onto the ground. "Way to go." I said and she laughed.

"Are you staying?" Itachi asked.

"Can't. My dad's waiting for me and he's probably going to kill me for leaving." I said and got Hishi off my leg.

"Then stay if he's gonna kill you!!" Matroni yelled as he Tenji, Hishi, Sakumo, and Fugance ran to me. I ducked and they fell on Yugi. 

"Get off of me you normies!!!" Yugi yelled. She called anyone who didn't have a seal a normy.

"What are normies?!! They better not mean unfashionable!!" Sakumo and Fugance yelled. I laughed at them and Gaara was on the floor rolling around.

"Get off of me!!" Yugi yelled and activated her seal. She kicked them all off and they landed at least five meters away from her. I kept laughing softly as they all scrambled up.

"I'm gonna get ya for calling me something I don't know!!!" Sakumo said and ran towards Yugi again.

Yugi still had her seal activated so I knew that she could do some damage. I quickly ran in front of Yugi and blocked Sakumo's attack. I hurled her back to her friends. Yugi started to laugh. Gaara was howling very strangely. The rest of the kids in front of us were just scrambling around and apparently hitting each other. I sighed and put my hands into my pockets. Yugi deactivated her seal and fell on the floor laughing. Gaara ran to her and jumped on her. I just sighed again and stood there, waiting for Yugi to stop and leave.

"Are you staying?" Jr. asked.

"I can only for a few minutes. Then I have to leave." I said. I turned my head to Yugi and felt her right next to me. She grabbed my arm and tugged on it. Gaara was next to me and he was starting to walk with us. I heard Sakumo and Fugance begin to scream and they became louder.

"Stay!!" They yelled.

I sighed louder and spun around. I ducked again and this time they missed Yugi. Yugi began to laugh again while Sakumo and Fugance tackled again. I was irritated now. I gathered chakra to my lungs and blew out black flames to them. They managed to dodge them. Yugi ran to me and grabbed my arm. Matroni grabbed my other with Tenji, Sakumo, Hishi, and Fugance. They began a tug-a-war with me as the rope. Gaara was helping Yugi out. Worse part of all was that the Konoha brats were tugging on my injured arm. You have no idea how much that hurts. Yugi saw this and made an earthquake to the other side. Hishi and Matroni were the only ones that could keep their grip. I gritted my teeth under my mask. I rapidly gathered more chakra to my hand but it was difficult since it was the one with my mark.

Ever since I turned two, for some reason that mark came. My dad said that it had something to do with my bloodline from my mother's side. When I finally turned five it went out of control. That year was the first time I had ever met or even transformed into SD. Since then I had been under experiments by Kabuto and Orochimaru. When I finally turned six, I went seriously out of control that I stayed in that transformation for three months. I had to be given special medication for two weeks until I returned. I had to be under extreme care for a week until I could move again. After that, I couldn't move my hand or my arm only my shoulder and elbow. I had to be taught how to do seals with only one arm. My chakra flow stopped going into my right arm. The only time it ever did was when my arm gets injured. That's why it glowed a dark purple color. My arm was never repaired. Kabuto didn't bother to even try since the data from the tests said that it was impossible.

It took a while to gather my chakra there but when it did, it burned like hell. I clenched my other fist and Yugi noticed what I was trying to do. My chakra was at my right hand and it was begining to leak like water. Matroni was hit by this and black flames came from where the watery substance hit. His foot was on fire. Matroni quickly let go and Yugi took this opportunity to do her jutsu. She teleported us into the middle of the forest. We fell to the ground and I clutched my arm. It continued to leak. Gaara ran to my side and began to whimper. Yugi grabbed bandages and medicine from my bag and grabbed my arm. She unwrapped the bandages on my arm and placed a red colored gel on it. It turned black again and she wrapped it with new bandages. She held it to her and watched as I tried to gather my strength. I finally did and she hugged me.

I flinched from the sudden contact. But relaxed and hugged her back. Gaara watched around the area, checking for any signs of danger. He sensed something and stood up. He ran into the direction he was starring at. Yugi and I didn't bother to get up or become alert. We waited a while and soon we heard screams that came from a man that was probably a merchant on the road. Gaara soon came back and sat down with us. Yugi seperated from me and sat down in front of me. We sat in silence for a long time. Gaara walked off into the forest and went away. Yugi and I stayed in silence still. I felt my eyes bleed a bit more so I gathered more of my chakra and placed it on my eyes. They stopped bleeding and I felt Yugi come closer. She began to wrap my eyes with bandages to keep them from bleeding. I felt them a lot better. Yugi didn't get back this time. I had a feeling that she had something on her mind.

"Sasquehonno-kun?" She spoke.

"Hn?" I muttered as I checked my bandages. I felt her shift her position as if she felt awkward about something.

"What was the reason that you came?" She said slowly trying not to stutter. I felt her eyes on me now.

"Hishitaru had called me over to perform a ritual." I told her. I felt her smile happily.

"So it wasn't to see _her_?" Yugi asked. I sighed and grabbed her hand. I felt her blush again.

"No. I don't even remember her. There is nothing going on with us." I said and she placed her hand over mine. She hasitated at first and I could feel her shaking.

"I'm sorry. I know you must feel like I don't trust you but I'm just worried. That's all." Yugi said and she rubbed my arm. She stopped suddenly and I felt my arm wet.

"You're crying." I stated and pulled back my arm. I placed my hand on her face and felt her tears.

"You must think I'm weak." Yugi said as I felt her smiling. She grabbed my hand and held it to her face.

"Not at all. You're one of the strongest people I know." I told her and felt her tears come faster.

"You're the only person who's ever been so kind to me. Karina-chan and Sui-san always make fun of me and the adults think I really am weaker than even Karina-chan." Yugi said. We felt Gaara come back.

"Arf, arf, arf!! Grrrrrrrrr! Ark!" Gaara warned.

I knew what he ment. I got up and grabbed Yugi's arm. I pulled her to me and jumped up into the tree. I felt her blush. Gaara jumped up with us. We looked down and saw some villagers. They had chakra levels like the merchants Gaara had met before. Yugi held onto me and I just held to the tree's trunk and tried to sense their movements. My ears perked when I heard a baby cry. I sensed that Gaara was going to attack them. I whistled a tune that sounded like a normal bird but it was a signal for Gaara to calm down. Yugi bit her lip to keep from screaming as she was slipping down from the branch. I wrapped my arm around her waist as she finally fell. She yelped but the merchants didn't hear. I pulled Yugi back up as the merchants began walking again. She clinged to my arm like Kimimarop had to Hana's leg. They passed a good distance and Gaara jumped down. I jumped down with Yugi.

"That was so scarry.." Yugi whispered as she wrapped her arm around my neck.

"Scardy cat." I mummbled. I heard her grunt and let go of me.

"How does it feel to be blind?" Yugi asked after a while.

"You have to be blind to feel blind." I said and Yugi helped me up.

"We should get going now." Yugi said as she pulled me up. I didn't walked with her and Gaara. I just fell abck on the ground like a rock. Yugi ran back and kneeled.

"Why did you do that?!!" Yugi yelled and I smirked under my mask.

"I'm tired.." I whined like a little kid and rolled over.

"Fine. We'll rest for the night." Yugi said and Gaara ran back to us.

"Ark, ark ark!!" Gaara barked for us to get up. Yugi sat next to me as Gaara decided to sit far away as if he was angry at us.

"I think he hates us." Yugi said.

"No. He just likes to travel and when you don't do what he wants he gets mad." I told her. She giggled.

"Sounds like my dad when he sets his mind on a certain thing." She said and we laughed.

"As soon as the sun rises, we leave." I said and fell asleep. I heard her grunt as she too fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**4 DAYS LATER...**

"I'm tired!!" Yugi yelled as she stopped for the tenth time that day.

"We're almost there. Can you at least walk for two more hours?" I stated and I heard her gasp.

**"TWO HOURS?!!!"** Yugi yelled. I sighed.

"Fine we can rest for a few minutes." I said and sat down besides her. I unwrapped my eyes and did the same thing I had in Konoha. My eyesight returned for a while.

"Why can't you stay like this?" Yugi said as she grabbed my arm.

"Because the jutsu doesn't last for long." I told her. She snuggled next to me and I looked at Gaara. He was eating berries that he found in the forest.

"Why can't he share?!!" Yugi yelled and ran to Gaara's berries. I sighed and took out berries from my bag. I handed them to Yugi and she ate them bit by bit.

"Thank you!!" Yugi said and kept eating the snack.

I looked around the area and saw that we were only miles away from Sound. I felt my heart sink when I realized that my dad was going to be there with Hana and Kimimaro. Why couldn't he just ask me about my feelings about having a new mother and brother? I didn't want to make changes to our family. I liked it just the way it was. Why couldn't he understand that? I sighed in depression as I looked out into the sky. I saw a blue jay and called it. It swept down to us and landed on my shoulder. Yugi stopped eating and gave it a berry. It ate it gratefully and sang. Yugi giggled and we stood up. We resumed our walk but with our new companion. Yugi started to call her Gigi. I laughed at her. We walked on until we saw the mansion. Yugi ran in with Gaara and Gigi. I still had my eyesight for at least two more hours. I decided to go see my dad. I entered the mansion and walked to his room. I peeked through and was surprised at what I saw.


	10. Chapter 10

I was shocked at what I was looking at. In my father's room was boxes of tissue, ice cream, and a tape in the television. I watched as my father sat on his bed and turned on the tape. I was amamzed at what I was looking at. My father had actually taped my whole life here. I saw my younger self, and everyone else but Sui, Karina, and Yugi. It was as if my dad had taped this as a reminder. I peeked through the door and saw him. He had a box of tissues next to him, an ice cream carton in his hands and he was watching the television. I watched through the side of the door.

**TAPE**

_Dad walked in with a small bundle in his arms. Kabuto and Orochimaru were behind him. Apparently, Jugo was the one carrying the camera. Karin and Suigetsu ran out of their rooms to look at what Dad was carrying. Jugo went closer with the camera and I saw that it really was me. I had my lavender eyes and black and purple hair. How many kids do you know with purple hair and eyes? Karin was making noises to my smaller self and I smiled. They all awed as I began to laugh. Jugo kept putting the camera on me so I became annoyed and hit the camera. It got sent to the ground and a side picture was seen until Jugo picked the camera back up._

_"He's even as strong as you, Kouga-sama." Jugo pointed out._

_"He's so adorable! I can't wait to see him older!" Karina yelled as she pinched my cheeks._

_"Just don't hurt him." Dad said and walked to his room. Inside was a crib where he placed me in._

_"I can see that you were prepared from the begining, eh, Kouga-kun?" Orochimaru said._

_"I told you that I wanted everything perfect for his arrival." Dad told him as he played with me. Everyone came in and watched me._

_"I know that you'll be a great father, Kouga-kun." Karin told Dad as she left the room._

_"Can I stay and tape his every movement?" Jugo asked as he kept the camera on me._

_"No, Jugo-san. He needs rest and with you taping him, he won't get much of it." Dad said and Jugo whined. He put a tiny camera on the side of the crib that recorded like a camera._

_"Fine. But I'll still tape without disturbing." Jugo said as he left. _

_Dad lifted me from my crib and the camera followed. He threw me in the air and I laughed. He caught me and he laughed. It was one of the first times I had ever seen him smile. Dad carried me out of the room and into the kitchen. Everyone was there. Jugo began to whine because he thought that I wasn't going to come out. He raced to his room and brought the camera. The security cameras were taping before and they couldn't get a good shot. Everyone was eating and having a good time. Dad carried me around until Orochimaru called him to his office. Karin began to carry me now. Then the camera was turned off and a new day started._

_**NEW DAY...**_

_"He's so cute!!" Karin kept saying as she played with me. I was now five months old. I laughed as she threw me in the air like Dad had. Just then, Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Dad came in._

_"You missed everything!!" Jugo said as he grabbed a shot of Dad._

_"What we miss?" Kabuto asked. Karin began to laugh. Orochimaru and Dad just watched._

_"Little Kouga-kun was trying to talk!!" Karin yelled as she pulled me to Dad. Dad raised me into his arms and carried me._

_"What was he trying to say?" Orochimaru asked as he watched me with Dad. Karin began to laugh and Jugo just laughed nervously._

_"Jugo-san cursed so Little Kouga-kun tried to copy." Karin said and they laughed._

_"What did Jugo-san say?" Dad asked. Jugo laughed louder._

_"Jugo-san said 'bastard'. So Litlle Kouga-kun said a bunch of words that sounded like it but at the end he said 'bitch'." Karin said and they laughed like idiots. Orochimaru laughed with them and Dad was just calm as ever._

_"Who would have known he was an exact clone of Kouga-kun." Orochimaru said. Dad grunted as the others just laughed._

_"He also tried to say some other things but we couldn't understand." Jugo said._

_"Maybe we can find a baby dictionary and translate." Kabuto said and everyone left to the library in the mansion. They found one and began to flip through pages as Karin said the words I was trying to say. They finally found one of the words and their eyes widened. I laughed at their foolishness._

_"He said that?!" Kabuto asked. Everyone laughed as I just watched with a smile._

_"He's a naughty boy." Jugo said. I hit the camera and it flew. "A very naughty boy." He repeated. He ran to his precious camera as I just laughed at it. _

_**SIX MONTHS LATER...**_

_I was now eleven months old. I had a bigger crib and clothes on for once. My hair was as long as my dad's so it went to my shoulders. Karin had put it in a ponytail and was curling it. I grunted as she touched my hair. I had ice cream in front of me and was eating it happily. Dad was next to me watching as Karin curled my hair. _'I'm gonna look like a Goldylocks after this,' _I thought in my head. Karin finally finished my hair and, as I predicted, I was Goldylocks. Karin and Dad laughed as I tried to straighten my hair again. Jugo was laughing too so now I was mad. I was even madder when Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Suigetsu came in. They began to laugh as well. I looked like I was about to cry but I surprised myself. I gathered chakra somehow and blew out flames from my mouth. I hit Kabuto, Jugo, Karin, and a bit of Orochimaru's shirt. Everyone who didn't get hit laughed. The one's who did get hit just watched with wide eyes. Orochimaru had a smile on his face as he looked at me._

_"What an amazing boy." Orochimaru whispered and the rest just kept laughing. _

_I was laughing with them too and I was clapping my small hands. Orochimaru walked out as the rest of us just stayed there. I began to climb out of the small chair I was in and crawled away from them. I crawled into a big room that had many kinds of things for medical supplies such as knives, spears, and bottles full of organs and dead animals. I gazed at these small things and began to walk around the room. I looked around and saw Orochimaru at a desk, working on something. I looked up at him and he smiled down at me. He put me on the desk and I watched him work. He finished at last and he showed me what he was working on. I smiled for it looked like a dog._

_"Wow-wow." I said. He laughed for that was how I called dogs at that age. I pointed at it. Orochimaru put it next to me and I kept pointing._

_"Ruf-ruf. Arf!" It said. I clapped my hands and it began to walk around. I laughed._

_"That is yours little Sasquehonno. It contains something you will need later in life." Orochimaru said._

_**END TAPE...**_

That's when I remembered. That small dog that Orochimaru had given me years ago was still in my room. I left my dad to watch the old days and left to my room. I searched through my closet and found that thing. It was all dirty and old. I looked over it and found a small opening. My eyesight was becoming worse so it was hard to see. I opened the thing and found a small vile full of red stuff. I read the letter with it .

_Sasquehonno, _

_If you have found this, it probably means that you lost your eyesight. Use this vile to help you regain it. Follow the directions fully for this will only work once._

_1. Open the vile._

_2. Put two drops of it in each eye._

_3.Lay down and wait five minutes._

_4.Open eyes slowly as you will start seeing clearly._

_5. If it doesn't work, come into my lab and I shall help out._

_Remember, it only works once so be careful. If it doesn't though, I will help make something to get back your eyesight._

_Orochimaru_

I followed exactly what it said on the note. Soon after I began to open my eyes and they worked. I could see again. I climbed off the bed and walked to Orochimaru's lab. Inside were the same things that I had seen in the tape. He hasn't been in it for a long time. I walked around and saw that I actually saw better than I had before Dad sprayed me. It was as if my eyesight had been ruined before I was blind. I was confused now so I decided to head towards the library in the lab. I sat at the desk and found a book about bloodlines. I looked around and saw the Sharingan. As I had suspected, it was what made my eyesight worse. I looked closer and saw that there was another type of Sharingan.

"Mangekyo Sharingan." I said the name aloud. I sensed someone behind me. "Something I can help with, Lord Orochimaru?" I said respectfully and turned towards him. He was smiling.

"I can see that your eyesight was restored." He stated.

"Yes all thanks to your vile in that dog." I told him and went back to the book. I sensed him now behind me.

"What might you be reading?" He asked.

"Bloodlines." I told him and he walked around. "Lord Orochimaru?"

"Yes, Sasquehonno?" He said signaling me to continue.

"Why does my father hate the Sharingan? It is very powerful and can come in handy. But why?" I asked out of pure curiousity.

"Sasquehonno-kun. Come, I have to show you something." He said so I followed. He lead me to an old desk in the deepest part of the library. I saw a Koyuki and Itachi in a painting with Jr., Hishi, and me as babies. I was confused at that picture.

"Your mother sent that to you but Kouga-kun put it in here. Come, I wish to show you something in here." He said as he pointed to a wardrobe. He opened it and I saw that inside were many books and scrolls.

"What are these?" I asked as I grabbed one.

"These are scrolls that Kabuto found for you but Kouga put in here and locked them away. They teach you about you bloodlines and how to use them." He said.

"But can you tell me why father hates the Sharingan?" I asked again.

"Kouga-kun doesn't want you to find out." He said.

"Find out what? That I was born a Kaguya but have the Sharingan?" I asked.

"Sasquehonno-kun, you are not completely Kouga's son. You are also Itachi's. Because of the mixed blood you pocess both the Sharingan and the Kaguya blood are your bloodlines, along with your Monteshyro blood from your mother." He said. Everything was becoming clear now. I had two fathers, one mother, an uncle and aunt, a cousin, and two brothers. But how could I have two fathers? I could only have one.

"But who was I born because of? Itachi or Ko-Kouga?" I stuttered. I never called my father by his real name.

"Itachi Uchiha is your real father but Kouga gave Koyuki a chip which gave you his blood when you were born. You were born because of Itachi. That is why you look more like him instead of Kouga." Orochimaru stated. So I was actually an Uchiha.

"It makes sense now. But...why can't I be with my mother and real father? Why can't my father just stay with Hana and Kimimaro since he has a full blooded son now because of her? Why doesn't he just let me be?" I asked. I was becoming mad at each passing second.

"Because he wants you here. He doesn't want a whimpy son like Kimimaro. He wants a strong son." He said. I was angry now. My father just wanted me to suffer. I hated him now.

"But at least he doesn't have to share the blood of Kimimaro with another man. Kimimaro is a full blooded Kaguya. He doesn't have another father." I stated as I began to calm down.

"Sasquehonno-kun, I want to help you get back to your family. You losing your bloodlines just isn't worth the fight for. You have to keep them if you wish to be strong." Orochimaru said. I was shocked at his words.

"But what about Kouga, Yugi and the rest? How do you think they'll take it?" I asked. There was no way I could leave Yugi after all that we did together as a team with Sui and Karina.

"I know that the rest would be happy that you are free but Kouga and Yugi will take it hard." He stated. Yeah, I knew it.

"Then how can I leave?" I kept asking questions.

"Sasquehonno-kun, if it for the best you must leave. Your very life is in danger. Sooner or later Yugi-chan will find you and search. I will tell you when that happens. I will send that blue jay Yugi calls Gigi." He laughed then.

"Alright but where will I go?" I asked him. I stil wasn't sure about this.

"Go to Koyuki and Itachi. Stay with them, your real family." Orochimaru said. I nodded at his request. "But go tonight before anyone finds out." I nodded again and went to pack my stuff.

I ran to my room without making a sound. It was a gift for sure. Even when I tried, I couldn't be loud. I grabbed the wolf bag and packed all my stuff. It looked flat as ever after I finished. Then I heard something whine behind me. I turned and saw Gaara. Gaara. I had forgotten about him. What will I do now? I knew that I had to let him stay here. I walked up to him and kneeled to his height. I hugged him as he continued to whine. He began to lick my face and I chuckled. I stood up and took out something. It was my old headband from Sound that I never bothered to put on missions or around the house. I only used it when training.

"Keep this as a reminder of me. When you're sad or upset, look at it and think of me." I told him and placed it around his neck. He whined and looked at me sadly.

I looked back into my bag and took out my Sound Uniforms. I wouldn't need them in Konoha so I left them. Instead, I packed more of the clothes I used when I went back there. I closed the bag again and walked to the door. I was about to open it when Gaara pulled on my pants. I looked down and saw that he looked like he was about to cry. I smiled and patted his head. I opened the door and ran off. I looked back and saw that Gaara was following just as silently as I. I ran out the gates and Gaara kept following. Soon when I was by the gates of Sound, Gaara stopped following and just whined and whimpered. He barked and howled for me to come back. He necer did leave the village grounds unless ordered by me or someone else. I didn't look back for I knew that I would stop and go back if I saw him. I followed orders and my order from Orochimaru now was to head for Konoha and live my life.


	11. Chapter 11

As I ran to the gates of Konoha, I felt a tug inside of me. It tugged me in the direction of Sound. Something was telling me that things didn't go as Orochimaru planned. I stopped only a few miles away when I felt that tug again. I knew I had to go back. But Orochimaru ordered me to go to Konoha with Itachi and Koyuki. What should I choose? I stopped a few feet away from where I had first stopped and felt the tug pull harder. This time it lasted longer and hurt me a lot. Suddenly I heard explosions come from Sound. I jumped into the tree to its highest point and saw Orochimaru. He was trying to talk to a crying Yugi. I sighed and ran off again. The tug wouldn't leave me. I keard Yugi's cries come louder and faster. I sighed heavily but kept running. What was going to happen if Yugi came after me without permission? She would be considered a missing-nin so what would she do then?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"YOU LET HIM JUST LEAVE?!!!"** Yugi yelled for the tenth time at Orochimaru.

"It was for the best Yugi-chan. He needs the freedom." Orochimaru said. Kabuto and Jugo were right behind him.

"He does **NOT** need freedom!! He needs protection from the likes of **HER**!!" Yugi yelled out and left everyone confused. Karin, Hana, Karina, Suigetsu, Sui, and Kimimaro were all restraining her from leaving Sound. Yugi was using her seal so it took a lot of people to restrain her. Kouga just popped up behind Kabuto and Jugo.

"And who would _her _be?" Kouga asked. Yugi turned to him with teary eyes.

"The Bitch!!" She yelled out. Kouga nodded like he knew but three question marks were now on top of his head as he looked to Orochimaru for help.

"She means the young Inuzuka named Fugance that Sasquehonno-kun first met when he was five." Orochimaru explained. Kouga nodded again.

"Don't worry, Yugi. Sasquehonno is an intelligent young man. He wouldn't fall for the likes of a low ranked Inuzuka." Kabuto told her. Yugi began to cry.

"But she isn't a low ranked ninja!!! Sasquehonno-kun said that she was super strong and kind too!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" Yugi cried and practically made everyone deaf.

"Intresting. Sasquehonno actually complimented a girl. Very intresting..." Kouga said. This made Yugi cry louder.

**"SHUT UP, KOUGA!!!!" **They all yelled at Kouga. Karin, Karina, and Hana tried to get Yugi to calm down. She just kept crying as if she didn't hear.

"Why did he leave anyway Orochimaru-_teme_?" Kouga asked stressing the -teme. Kabuto glared at him.

"Oh, Well I have no idea." Orochimaru lied. He looked into the forest and hoped that Sasquehonno was alright.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fugance's P.O.V

"Hey Fugance-chan!! Wanna go shopping with Koyuki and the rest?!!" Sakumo yelled at me. I looked back and waved to her as she ran towards me.

"Sure, Sakumo-chan. When do we leave?" I asked. The rest of the girls kept watching us like we were crazy.

"We leave first thing tommorow morning. Koyuki can't go right now 'cuz she has an appointment with Tsunade-sama." Sakumo said and we walked off to the Uchiha District. We stopped at the Dumplings Shop to catch up on gossip and chat. The usual.

"Have you heard?" Sakumo quietly whispered as she took a bite out of her food.

"What?" I asked and neared her. She smiled.

"I'm gettin' me a new cousin." She whispered. We heard a gasp behind us. We turned and saw that damn Arima with her dumb gang.

"No way! There's gonna be more of those hot Uchihas around? I hope they're boys! More hotties to go around!" Arima said and her and her gang giggled. Just then, Hishi and Jr. came in.

"Oh! Hi, Hishi-kun, Jr-kun!!" Arima yelled and ran to Jr. She clung to him. Sakumo stood up from her seat now.

"Get away from my cousin!! You're rubbing your ugly on him!" Sakumo yelled at Arima and steam came out of her ears.

"Watch who you're talking to!! Just because your dad's an Uchiha doesn't mean you're as tough as him!! Come on girls!!" Arima said and left with the rest of the girls.

"Thanks, Sakumo-chan." Hishi thanked and the boys sat with us.

"So how's your mom, Jr.?" I asked them. He sighed and looked at the clock.

"Won't be long now until they come." He said. We all listened closely and Hishi just left with some of his friends.

"Who are _they_?" We asked. He looked back at us and smirked.

"Tsunade-sama said that they were girls and twins." Jr. said and we screamed. Hishi yelled to keep it down. We starred at Jr. and he just looked at us. Sakumo screamed again.

"Yes!! Finally, some girl cousins to hang out with!! Man, Uncle Itachi is **really** good at making kids!!" Sakumo yelled and we laughed.

"When are they due?" I asked.

"Dad says that in a few more months. But man, I just can't stand Hishi-san. How am I suppose to stand two more girls?" Jr. said and sighed. We laughed at him.

"Come on, guys!! We have to go back to the hospital now!!" Hishi yelled from outside and we ran to him.

We walked to the hospital where Koyui was. We saw Sakura and asked if we could go see Koyuki. She said that Tsunade was still with her and that we had to wait awhile more. We sat down now at the waiting room and jumped when we saw Tsunade. She had papers and she looked upset about something she was reading. I feared that the worst had happened to the twins Itachi and Koyuki were expecting. We ran to her and Jr. and Hishi clug to her leg. She kept walking like she didn't feel anything so Sakumo and I clung too. She walked around until at last she went to Koyuki's room. As soon as we got there, we ran to Itachi and Koyuki. Tsunade was surprised she hadn't felt us. She laughed.

"At least I know now that they'll be great Anbu." Tsunade said and we laughed.

"Mom, how's the kids?" Hishi asked. Koyuki smiled at them and looked at Tsunade. Tsunade stopped smiling. So did Koyuki.

"Well?" Itachi asked impatient. We were all tense now.

"Well, kids. They don't look so good. Koyuki-chan, did you recieve a blow to you stomach in the last few weeks?" Tsunade asked. We looked at Koyuki. She was frowning. We saw that Itachi was mad now at whoever had hurt her.

"I did. On a mission from Akatsuki." Koyuki told us. Jr. and Hishi looked mad.

"How? What happened?" Tsunade asked. Koyuki looked at Itachi. I realized that he didn't know about the hit.

"It was a mission to Stone with Deidara. He knew the terrain already so he was perfect for the job. We left to Stone and then we split to cover more ground. I searched close to the gates and saw...Kouga." Tsunade gasped sharply then went to Koyuki quickly.

"What did he do?" She asked. Koyuki looked down and bit her lip.

"He was with a woman and a small boy. I tried to keep out of his sight but he saw me. I was already walking the other way so I didn't notice that he had walked in my direction. I didn't sense him until I was at a deadend. It was an ally so he trapped me. We began to fight and I managed to beat him. But he called someone with a small whistle and that person hit me. I couldn't react. All I saw was that it was a male with black long hair." We all gasped at that. Sasquehonno had hurt her. But how could he?

"How could he?" Tsunade took the question right outta my mouth. I looked at Itachi and saw him thinking. "Never mind that. What happened next?"

"I woke up a long while later and found Deidara-kun in front of me. He helped me stand up and he said that he had found what we came for. He asked me what had happened and I told him nothing for I knew that he would tell the others. We left the village after that." Koyuki finished and Jr. looked like he was going to explode from fury.

"He didn't...give you another chip, did he?" Tsunade said after a pause. Koyuki shook her head.

"Why would Kouga-sama do that?" Hishi asked.

"It's not like him. Well not like the guy we know." Jr. finished. Itachi stood and left the room without saying a word. Koyuki began to cry.

"That's why I didn't want to say anything. Itachi would go after Kouga and he would just find Sasquehonno-kun. He would hurt him if he knew that it was his own son had hurt his soon to be born daughters." Koyuki said. Sakumo, Tsunade and I walked to hug her. Hishi and Jr. left to go see their father.

"It's alright, Koyuki-chan. Itachi won't hurt Sasquehonno-kun. I won't let him." Tsunade told her. Koyuki stopped crying and Tsunade said that she could go home now.

Sakumo and I walked outside her door and after she finished, we helped her to her home. Everyone was there and they all took the news harshly. Itachi and Sasuke were the ones who took it the hardest. Itachi was still nowhere to be found. Hishi and Jr. came back with no Itachi and said that they swore that they had seen him at the lake but then he disappeared. Sasuke got up and headed out as well. Sakumo and the twins sat there with sad expressions. If only I could help. Just then I heard howls. They were low and dark so I knew who they were. It was Gaara calling from Sound. His howls were always heard by me. I walked out the door and looked at the sky. Sakumo and the twins followed.

"Can you hear that?" I asked them.

"Yeah but what's so important about them?" Hishi asked. I smiled.

"It's Sasquehonno-kun's dog, Gaara. He's calling us." I told them. They ran outside.

"What is he saying?" Sakumo asked.

"He speaks like Inubi so I'll try to translate. 'Help! Help! Master...gone...missing.'" I said. We all ran inside.

"Mom!!!" We all yelled in unison.

"What's wrong? Shikamaru asked. We all talked at the same time so it sounded like this:'ballaninm ingbusikiak!!!' We saw them looking at us like we were crazy. So we looked at each other and nodded.

"Sasquehonno-kun's gone missing!!!" We said at the same time. We all ran outside with the adults and we heard the cries again. I howled back for it to repeat itself. He did and we all translated.

"Help! Help! Master gone missing!!!" We all yelled. Dad confirmed it and Hishi and Jr. went to find their dad and uncle. They returned with them and we all told them about the howls. The Gaara began to say something else. I translated again.

"Help!! Yugi wanna go after Massa!! Me not allowed out! Help Massa! He in forest beyond Gates!!" Gaara howled out. Itachi and Sasuke were ready to leave when Tsunade came out of nowhere. She had a brid on her shoulder and a scroll in her hand.

"Sasquehonno-kun's here!" She yelled. I heard more howls and translated them again.

"Massa wanna contact you! Talk to Massa! Howl 'Uchiha!'" Gaara howled to us. Dad was listening and looked at Koyuki. She nodded and dad and I began to howl 'Uchiha'.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was now sleeping when I heard Gaara howling. I listened and heard someone howl back. It kept going until I heard howls for me. Who could be calling at a time like this? I howled lowly as well and then I heard barking. It was from Akamaru so I knew that they came from Konoha. I translated the howls to myself.

"Where are you?" They asked.

"In between Sand and Leaf." I howled back. More barking.

"Need help?"

"No. I can handle myself." I howled at them. I recognized Fugance howling at me now.

"Stop being a jerk!! We can help." She said.

"Why don't you just butt out?" I howled back. A lot of barking was heard now. She must be annoyed.

"Shut up, you stubborn baby!! We're going for you so stay where you are!" Fugance yelled.

"Stop trying to help. It's to no avail. I can handle myself. Just like I had all my life." I whispered the last part. Just then. wolves popped out of nowhere and tried to attack me. I dodged.

"Are you alright? We're going for you now!" She called out. I fought against the wolves. One had bit my shouder and now I had a gash.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara was running now. He sensed that his Master was hurt and he needed help. Even though he wasn't allowed out without permission, he knew he had to help. He ran through th trees as fast as he could. He could smell his Master's blood over another scent. He became angry when he thought of his Master dying. He quickened his pace and hoped he wasn't too late.

Gaara began to transform without knowing it. He ran faster than ever now. His Master was kind enough to enhance his strength and stamina. He was now a powerful companion. So why did his Master not want him? He looked down at the headband his Master had given him as a reminder. A tear slid down from his eye as he looked in the direction where he might find his Master, dead.

Gaara shook his head to erase these thoughts. He couldn't think like this about his Master. No way his Master was weak or can die. He was invinceble. Or at least, that's what Gaara wanted to think. There were so many times he had seen his Master break down, so many times he had seen him smile and show emotion. Everything all said about him being a freak, monster or demon were lies. Gaara knew his Master and his Master wasn't a freak, monster or demon. Sure he was an assasin and killer but that was his job. There was no way to stop that.

Gaara found out that he was now close by Konoha. That transformation just made his speed faster and he didn't waist as much stamina doing it. Gaara was now at the gates of Konoha. He whized past the guards and ran towards the home of his friend Inubi. He found her and she took him to Fugance. She was with the others so Gaara began to bark and run in the direction he sensed his Master was. They didn't follow and they just stood there. What were they thinking?

"Arf, arf arf! Grrrrrrrr, arf!" Gaara barked. They didn't listen. He had no choice. Gaara ran in the direction he knew his Master was at.


	12. Chapter 12

I had to fend them off but how? These wolves looked like they were starving and they weren't about to let me invade their territory. I dodged all of the attacks they threw at me. My arm was hurting but I was able to scare them off with a giant fireball. I panted hard and felt my head hurting. My knees became weak and I knew that I was losing my balance. I clutched my head then darkness filled my mind. All I heard after that was a bark.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Inside Sasquehonno's head_

_Where am I?_

**Isn't it obvious? It's your own mind fool!**

_Shut up, SD. I don't need you blabbering right now._

**Yeah. I was the one who sent you in here...I don't want you near me, idiot! I can never have my own space now a days can I?**

_I wasn't the one who wanted to come in here. I just did when I fell unconcious._

**Why did you fall unconciuos for anyhow?**

_I guess blood loss. How should I know? I only remember that bark before I came here._

**Do you even know who that was at all?**

_No. But it did sound like someone I know._

**Idiot...It was Gaara!**

_Well no wonder I recognized it!_

**Mmmmhmmmmm. Right..**

_Oh shut up! What do you expect from me at a time like this?!_

**Maybe a smarter kind of guy...**

_Shut up! You know nothing of me!_

**I know more than you think. Remember I roam your mind? I know everything that you think of.**

_Why did you have to be so clever?!_

**Because of your mama. Don't blame me, blame the people who gave birth to you.**

_Why would I? Never mind! How do I get out of here?_

**Think with that pretty little head of yours. I should really say ' Think with that pretty **_**big **_**head of yours'.**

_Oh stop being so mean. Now tell me how to get out?_

**Bossy...Well first summon chakra to your hand and then place it over your head. Then say 'release' and you get out. Come visit sometime, ok?**

_Yeah, yeah. See ya later, alligator___

**In a while, crocodile.**

_We have to stop doing that._

**Seriously. Either way, bye.**

_Bye._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up only to find myself in a giant white room. I was in a bed and I noticed that I was attached to a machine that told my heartbeat, pressure, and blood loss. I looked at the cieling and sighed. It was like Orochimaru's experiments all over again. This was exactly how I had woken up but a tube was in my mouth, the room was colored black and I sat in the same room with a bunch of dead bodies. Talk about a dirty Kabuto. He was next to me at that time, still checking my status. I looked around this room and saw a sleeping Itachi next to me on a couch. I looked to the left of me and saw Sasuke and Naruto. Overprotective much? I looked at the door to see if there was a way of escaping and saw seven fully alert ANBU black ops. So much for that idea.

I grunted loudly as I tried to sit up. Naruto woke up and fell onto Sasuke and woke up Itachi. I sat up and looked around again. Gaara was at my feet. I looked over my body and saw that both my arms were wrapped tightly in bandages. My shirt had no sleeves anymore. My mask was down and my body still covered. I leaned my head back and groaned. Naruto called the rest in. I saw all: Koyuki, Itachi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shika, Choji, Neji, Ten Ten, Lee, Kiba and Akamaru, Hinata, Shino, Kakashi, Kurenei, Guy, Tsunade, Tenji, Matroni, Sakumo, Fugance and Inubi, Gaara, Hishi, and Jr.. I looked down at the bed and saw Gaara crawling to me. I extended my bandage wrapped hand and he crawled on my lap. I patted him and scratched his ear. I watched what the others would do.

"What would you be doing out there, all by yourself?" Tsunade asked me. I looked up at her and pulled up my mask. I flinched when I felt my arms burn. Tsunade rushed to me and grabbed my arm. Gaara growled but stopped when Inubi barked. I watched Gaara as he starred at Inubi. I smirked. Gaara had a crush.

"You know, your wound was one of the harshest I had ever seen. Not including that thing on your right arm that you call your birthmark. That thing isn't a birthmark. It's more like some sort of seal to be exact." Shizune said. She was a helper of Tsunade. Tsunade looked at Shizune then at me. I looked away from both I wasn't going to tell them about it.

"What happened to you? Who did it to you? Was it Kabuto?" Tsunade asked. I just starred at her with dull eyes. I looked back at Gaara and saw him as quiet as ever.

"I can see that the mighty Demon _can_ actually be tamed." I amused myself. Gaara saw this and growled at them. Inubi barked again and Gaara lunged at her. Fugance got in front of her.

"Calm you dog!" She yelled at me. My smirk grew and a laid back into the pillows. Gaara growled and walked slowly towards them. I told him to stop when Tsunade handed me a letter from Orochimaru.

"Open." I told Gaara.

I couldn't feel my arms at all so he opened the note for me. It said about Yugi wanting to come for me and Dad super mad at me. He said that he had lost Gaara and didn't know where he was. I looked at Gaara and shook my head at him. He whined then crawled on my lap. I smiled but no one saw because of my mask. I relaxed now and just left the note on my bed. I couldn't write back so what was the point. The rest saw and looked at each other. I noticed that Itachi had been glaring at me.

"What?" I finally asked him. He shook his head and sat down. I looked at Koyuki and finally noticed something. She was fatter. Well, fat but...you know what I mean. So the Uchiha got her pregnant. I smirked and chuckled softly. I saw Koyuki giggle.

"You haven't answered my question, Kaguya." Tsunade said and I sighed. Gaara whimpered.

"I'm no longer a Kaguya. I'm a missing-nin from Sound. You should have let me out there." I told her. I heard gasps but ignored them.

"So you ran away from Orochimaru. Why?" She asked.

"Dad didn't need me anymore." I told her softly. I was sad so Gaara began to whine.

"What do you mean?" Koyuki asked me. I looked up at her and she noticed immediately my sad expression.

"Kouga didn't want me. He has a new son with a full bloodline. And a wife that he was happy with. I wasn't. I hated Kimimaru and Hana." I said in a new angry voice. I glared at the window and cursed them for everything.

"So you came here because of them?" Sakumo asked. I looked to her and shook my head.

"I had almost killed the boy because of my anger. Orochimaru took notice that my father wanted to take away my Sharingan so he told me to leave and come here. I don't know why here if you guys aren't allies." I told them. My head began to hurt.

**"Come on! Let me out. I need to party!" **Sd yelled.

"Oh great. Just what I need." I accidently said aloud. They heard and shook me. "Ow. Dizzy here if you haven't noticed already." I told them.

"What's wrong? Your pressure's off the chart and your heartbeat has increased," Shizune pointed out. I felt my head spinning.

"Sasquehonno-kun, what's the matter?" Fugance asked me.

I closed my eyes and got images of SD. I tried to calm myself but his evil laughter didn't let me. I tried to move my arms but they hurt so bad that I felt like lightening had struck me. I grunted and I felt Tsunade rush to me again. She hit me with a needle and everything went dark again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi's P.O.V

How could they just let him leave like that? Was he not an important part in this village? If he was then why just let him go and leave us? I kept asking myself these questions as I lay on Sasquehonno's bed. It still carried his scent and I wondered where he had gone. Why had he left? Why was Gaara here one minute then gone at the next? Did Gaara go after him? I stood up quickly as I thought this. If Gaara had gone after Sasquehonno, then I could still track him down of he was with Gaara. I ran out of the room and into Orochimaru's lab. I grabbed some supplies and ran back to Sasquehonno's room. I began to mix the things I had gotten and produced a drink that could help find them. I called to Gigi and she came in through the window. I put a small bagpack on her and grabbed a scroll. I began writing things to say to Sasquehonno. I placed the scroll inside the bagpack and got a needle. I put the drink inside the needle. Then I gave it to Gigi. I told her to find Sasquehonno or Gaara and to give that to either one of them. She nodded and left. I lay back down on the bed and hoped that Gigi would get there in time. She had to make it before the new moon or Sasquehonno would transform and not know that the potion was neede for him to transform back. If he got the scroll, everything would be fine.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up again to find that it was night time. I looked around and saw Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi still in the room. The lights were off and I noticed that more ANBU were outside now. I sensed that there was now double the more so now there was fourteen. I looked again to my left where Itachi was and saw that machine again. I sat up without making any noise. Gaara was at my feet but asleep. I stroked his long fur and saw a small smile on his face. I pulled my feet from under him and placed them on the floor. My arms were now movable. I stood up and wabbled a bit but kept balance. No one seemed to be awake yet. I took about four steps to the window and looked outside. I didn't see anyone. Then I sensed taht someone was up. I turned and saw Itachi looking at me. He yawned and stood up, as silent as I had been. He glared at me so I glared back. He pointed to the bed and I shook my head. He wanted me to sleep again. He glared at me again and I noticed that he wasn't used to people disobeying him. I smirked at then. He glared even harsher. I looked at Naruto and Sasuke and thought, _'Why would Tsunade put these idiots as guards for me?'_. I smirked and walked over to Itachi. Still no sign that the guys were awake. I saw Itachi smirk when he saw the look I gave him.

**"WAKE UP!!"** I yelled.

They fell off the couch they were sleeping on and Gaara woke up too. I laughed out how stupid they looked. They had fuzzy heads. The rest came in through the door and fell on top of Naruto and Sasuke. I saw Itachi laughing softly too from the corner of my eye. The rest were all in pajamas and had fuzzy heads too. They grunted and groaned as they got up. I stopped laughing and just smiled menacingly at them. Sasuke and Naruto had smoke coming out their ears and noses.

"Can't you be quiet at night? I need my beauty sleep." Sakumo said as she began to brush her hair with a brush that was in her pocket. I raised my eyebrow at her but shook it off.

"Sure. And she needs lots of it." Hishi said and Jr. and him laughed. Sakumo was being held back by Fugance.

"Why did you wake up so early? That medicine was suppose to keep you asleep until this morning." Sakura said. I looked down and pulled my mask up to cover my face. They watched me, waiting for an answer. I shrugged and walked over to the window.

"Why are you up? Had a nightmare?" Fugance asked as she laughed. I suddenly became angry and threw a kunai that scratched her cheek and was stuck to the wall. Everyone looked at me with wide eyes. I looked down again and slid down to the ground.

"Something wrong?" Koyuki asked. I looked at her with emotionless eyes and then looked at Gaara. I felt something stir inside me as I saw the color of his fur. I looked away quickly and went back to my emotionless self. I sensed that Itachi was looking at me strangly and then looked at Tsunade.

"Blood lust, maybe?" Tsunade asked and I looked to her.

I tried to keep my eyes off that scratch that I had given Fugance. I knew that it was bleeding by the scent that kept coming to me. I bit my lip under my mask as I turned and saw Shizune running to a room with a bleeding patient. Why didn't the close the door when they came in? I was breathing heavily now to keep SD from taking over. But it wasn't working so good. I looked down and remembered the last time this had happened. It was when I was training with Kabuto. I bit my lip as hard as I could as images of Kabuto in blood came to my mind. I stopped when I tasted blood in my mouth. I bit myself too hard. I pulled down my mask and saw blood. As if on instincts, I began to lick it. It tasted like iron. I looked up at Tsunade and bit on my lip again. She saw this and ran to me. Sakura and Koyuki ran to her. Tsunade tried to get me to stop biting but I couldn't. Blood was dropping down my chin now and I still didn't stop. I began to lick it off again and I saw that my tongue was now twice as long as before and now looked like that of a snake. I knew that I was transforming into SD.


	13. Chapter 13

Tsunade had now called Shizune, Sakura, Koyuki, and two other unknown nurses to help. Everyone else had to leave the room. As I continued to bite myself, I could sense that my eyesight had enhanced. I could see the level of chakra that all the nurses and medics had. By now, my claws had grown, I had a snake tongue like Orochimaru, ears like an elf, darker skin, and a tail. All that was needed now was dark purple eyes. Then I would fully become SD. Tsunade and Shizune were checking my status while the rest checked on the machine that would tell any changes in me. Sakura had strapped me down to the bed incase I transformed fully. I was trying to get out of the bed. Tsunade had told Koyuki to leave now and I just watched the rest work. I wildly moved around in the bed and I could feel my eyes turn into the Sharingan then back to lavender. I became dizzy awhile after so I passed out. But not before I see Gigi clawing at the window and Sakura rushing to it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sasquehonno's mind_

_'What's going on? What happened? Why am I in here again?'_

**'Oh shut up, teme. Stay quiet and soon this will all be over.'**

_'Why are you helping all of a sudden?'_

**'Because I know I won't be able to get out yet. Gigi brought in medicine from Sound and now they're inserting it into your blood stream. I'll just have to wait until the new moon for me to finally party.'**

_'Well then just answer my questions right now. What's going on in the real world?'_

**'Sakura's inserting the medicine.'**

_'Ok. What's happening now?'_

**'You're transforming back to normal.'**

_'Why did I get sent here anyways?'_

**'It would seem that you always do when you pass out or just get tired or weak.'**

_'It would seem so...'_

**'...Very...'**

_'...Hn...'_

**'...Ok, we can stop now...'**

_'...Not yet...I'm enjoying the silence in my head for once...'_

**'...True...But it never is when you're here...'**

_'...Hn...Hold on! What?!'_

**'Haha! You always were slow!'**

_'Oh shut up, SD!'_

**'Hey! Wake up now! They're finished!'**

_'Fine but this war isn't over just yet!'_

**'How little you know, kid. How little you know...'**

_'Shut up! Wait 'till I get back here! You'll see!'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I slowly opened my eyes only to close them as the sunlight shone in. I slowly opened them again and saw figures around my bed. They began to speak to each other and then three left. I opened my eyes completely and saw Tsunade and Sakura. Koyuki came in after I awoke. Tsunade smiled brightly at me then looked at the window. I followed her gaze and saw a happy Gigi. I smiled weakly then called to her. She flew over to me and sat on the desk next to me. She moved her head from side to side as if inspecting my face. She gave a loud tweet when she figured that it was me. Sakura and Koyuki smiled right alongside Tsunade. I grunted as I tried to sit up. Tsunade helped me sit up and Gigi sat on my shoulder. I looked around and saw that no one else was in the room. I only saw Sakura at my left, Koyuki and Tsunade at my right, Gigi on my shoulder, and Gaara at my feet. Tsunade walked over to the door and opened it. Sakumo, Tenji, Matroni, Fugance and Hishi came falling in. Jr. was leaning against the door frame. Sakura and Koyuki laughed while Tsunade had an angry expression.

"What do you kids want?" Tsunade asked as they all got up.

"We wanna know what happened to him." Sakumo said but stopped when she saw her mother glaring at her.

"Don't be so rude, Sakumo-chan." Sakura said. Jr. came in and went to his mother's side. Hishi soon did the same. All, including the adults, came in.

"How's he doing?" Naruto asked. Everyone stayed quiet as Tsunade went to the desk and took out some papers.

"He seems to be doing fine now but awhile ago, he was off the charts. That was something I had never seen before. Not even in Naruto-san." Tsunade said to me and the rest. I looked down and tried to remember what Kabuto had said the last time that happened.

"Tsunade-sama! I got the results on that mark of hi-..." Shizune began but stopped when she saw me awake. I glared at Tsunade and she only laughed.

"I had to know what that thing was so I did some research. Hope you don't mind." Tsunade said and went over to Shizune. She grabbed the papers and Shizune left quickly. Oh yeah! She better run!

"So what does it say?" Hishi asked impatiently. Tsunade looked over the papers quickly and then looked at us with wide eyes. I looked out the window as I felt everyone stare at me.

"Why didn't you tell us? We could've helped!" Tsunade yelled at me. I ignored her and closed my eyes.

"What does it say?" Sakumo asked again.

"Sasquehonno!!" Tsunade yelled at me. I looked at her and saw her crying. I looked at Gaara and saw him looking at me too.

"What?" I asked. Sakura ran to her and grabbed the papers. She read them for herself and then looked at me like at Tsunade had.

"Why didn't you tell us that it was a curse?" She asked. I heard them gasp. I sighed and glared at them.

"Because I didn't want to." I told her simply.

"Something like this could have been cured. Why didn't you tell us in a letter or something?" Sakura asked. I looked down again and fiddled with the sheets. I had a habit of doing this.

"Answer her!" Tsunade yelled.

I flinched but looked back at them. I looked down again and then began to unravel the bandages on my arm. They all watched carefully as I ran my fingers over the mark. I looked up at her and smiled weakly. I looked back at the mark. I bit my thumb on my left hand and was about to place it over the mark when I looked up at her. She had a shocked look on her face when she saw. I licked the blood off my thumb as I kept looking at her. She looked at me and smiled sadly.

"So it isn't a curse but a summoning mark like Orochimaru's." Fugance realized. I nodded.

"Then what do you summon?" Hishi asked.

I smiled menacingly and swiped the blood on my mark. It glowed purple and a roar was heard. It shook the room so some people fell. It was like a howl. I wiped the blood off and it stopped. I looked at them and saw some jaws dropped. I smiled when I saw that Tsunade had realized what it was.

"So he taught you how to summon SD and wolves?" Tsunade asked and I nodded.

"But then why does your's grow and Orochimaru's doesn't?" Fugance asked and I shrugged. That was unknown to even me.

"Why don't you talk anymore? Do you hate us?" Tenji asked. I smirked and shook my head. I heard Gigi tweet then fly out of the room. I guessed that Yugi must have called her.

"Then talk!!" Sakumo yelled and she pretended to fall off her chair.

"Who was Kimimaro that you spoke about?" Matroni asked. I became sad and looked at the window. I heard Matroni yell 'Ouch!' and the rest laugh.

"Kimimaro is my younger brother who I was suppose to care for and train." I told them. They stopped laughing.

"Couldn't Kouga-teme just have trained him like he had you?" Naruto requested. I looked at him and frowned.

"Dad had other priorities at the time." I said and chuckled. Tsunade got my catch and laughed too.

"You mean Hana?" Sakumo asked and I nodded. Everyone laughed again.

"Now let us stop with the reunion. We have to talk about how this is going to work." Tsunade reminded.

"Yeah. What's gonna happen now?" Hishi asked.

"We get him in a team with Genin, he goes to school, the usual." Sakumo said as a matter a factly.

"No Sakumo-chan. Sasquehonno-kun is much stronger than an ordinary Genin. He must be a Chuunin or something stronger." Tsunade pointed out. I smirked at her.

"I agree. If he had trained under a Sannin then that means he learned jutsus that can even kill ANBU." Sakura said. I saw Itachi smirk.

"Just as predicted, a chibi Itachi." Sasuke said and Itachi laughed with the rest.

"Yep! Now we have to get him a sensei, teammates, and teach him new jutsus." Hishi said. Koyuki walked to Itachi and Itachi wrapped his arm around her waist. She smiled at him.

"Yes. I will make the decision though...Any requests?" Tsunade asked. Sakumo, Fugance, Hishi, Matroni, Tenji, and Jr. all ran to her and began to say that they wanted me on their team. Tsunade laughed.

"How about we get The Legendary Uchiha Triplets back together?" Tsunade recommended.

"Booyah!!" Hishi and Jr. yelled. Everyone laughed. I smirked but felt something hurting in my chest when they said I had new teammates.

"Now let's get one thing straight, Sasquehonno-kun. You will live with Koyuki and Itachi in the Uchiha District, Sakura and Sasuke are your aunt and uncle, Sakumo is your cousin, Hishi and Jr. are your brothers, I am the Hokage, and Naruto is your sensei. You go to training like all other Genin and you fight on missions with the help of your team. Got that?" Tsunade said all at once. I nodded slowly and everyone sweatdropped.

"I don't blame him. He still must be recovering from his issues." Hishi pointed out.

"Right so I'll tell you this in the morning when you aren't as dizzy. Now I just need you to sign this paper saying that Orochimaru is still your caretaker for the mean time and that until he signs this paper as well, you are the responsibility of Konoha." Tsunade said and handed me a paper. I signed and looked at them. They were looking at me strangely.

"What?" I asked.

"You're left handed?" Fugance asked.

"Yeah. I learned it when I couldn't use my right arm at all. But I can still write with my right." I told them and handed the paper back to Tsunade.

"I was just thinking, can you make seals with just one hand?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah and with both hands." I told them. Sakumo and Fugance looked shocked.

"Facinating..." Hishi said and Jr. hit him on the head.

"Why the sudden use of big words, eh, Hishi?" Jr. asked. Hishi rubbed the place where Jr. had hit.

"Ow.." Hishi whined. He stood up and glared at his brother. "Mom!!" Hishi said as he ran to his mother as Jr. began to chase him.

"They're so cute!" Sakura said as she ran to Hishi and Jr. She hugged them and Jr. managed to slide out but not Hishi.

"Aunty Sakura, you're sufficating me..." Hishi said. Jr. began to clap with Sakumo so everyone looked at them.

"His second big word." They said and everyone laughed. I laughed a little too.

"So Koyuki-chan and Itachi will take care of you. Okay?" Tsunade whispered to me. I nodded.

"Alright. Let's get out so Sasquehonno-kun can sleep." Sakura said and everyone left.

The sun was bright but I had woken up early so I didn't get much sleep. I decided to stand up after they left. I pulled on my sandals and climbed out the window. I walked around the hospital and found that everyone was at the front of the hospital. I was about to step back when Gaara barked and I jumped forward. The guys saw and Sakumo, Fugance, Hishi, Matroni, Tenji, and Jr. ran to me. I laughed and ran up a tree. Sakumo and Fugance wanted to make fun of me so they began to call me Kitty-chan. I glared at them and fell asleep on the tree.


	14. Chapter 14

**'Wake up, baka.'**

_'Stop calling me that!'_

**'I will when you wake up!'**

_'I'm awake! I'm awake!'_

**'Good boy, now get the hell outta here and look at what they're doing to you.'**

_'One problem..'_

**'What?'**

_'I'M STUCK TO SOMETHING VERY STICKY! EWWW!'_

**'Oh that's just your massive brain. Don't worry. I get stuck all the time.'**

_'Get me out!'_

**'Squish yourself out. No way I'm gonna touch that thing again. The horrors of last time still haunt me.'**

_'Easy for you to say! What do you mean 'the horrors of last time.'?! I thought you said not to worry!'_

**'Well don't. A rescue team's on the way!'**

_'Hold on a sec! I have a rescue team in my head?'_

**'Oh shut up! Just hold still and you get out. Easy-peasy!'**

_'That sounds wrong...'_

**'Shut up! Not my brain we're in!'**

_'My brain must be hurting right now...'_

**'Must be. You should know since it is your brain.'**

_'Shut the fuck up! I'm trying to calm myself.'_

**'...whistles...'**

_'SHUT UP!!!'_

**'You're just a big meany! **

'...O-o...'

**'Shut it! It's your stupid mind that made me this way.'**

_'How is this my fault?!!'_

**'If you would just party more often, I wouldn't be so weird!!'**

_'Maybe I should.'_

**'That a boy! Now follow my lead.'**

_'Oh you mean let you take over half my body while I have the other half?'_

**'..Yes! Man, you're slow...'**

_'Shut up! It happens when I have too much candy!'_

**'...Whatever. Now let's both have a good time! Follow my lead though.'**

_'Ai Ai, Captain!'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up yet again and found myself surrounded by the guys. I looked at them like they were crazy. Sakumo and Fugance laughed. I looked around again and saw Hishi, Tenji, Matroni, and Jr with the girls. I sat up and rubbed my head. I looked up and saw that tree I was sitting on before. They must have gotten me down. I stood up and saw the adults close by. I scratched my head and smiled weakly. Tsunade and the girls smiled back. I looked at where the window of my hospital room was at and saw Gaara sleeping. 'Bad dog!' I thought of yelling. I sighed and put my arms behind my head. Most likely like Naruto always has them. I looked at the front of the hospital and saw someone that made my eyes widen. I can't believe he's here! It was a hologram of SD.

**'Let me out, you little brat!'**

_'Oh shut the hell up. I don't need you right now.'_

**'Come on! I thought you said you would follow my lead?'**

_'Oh yeah. I forgot. Hold on.'_

I did some handseals behind my back and thought that they had been unnoticed. I was wrong. Itachi and Tsunade had seen and were now throwing me death glares. I shrugged them off and continued my work. Just when I was about done, Tsunade ran at me and made me miss a seal. I cursed under my breath and jumped into the tree. I finished the signs and hoped for the best.

A puff of smoke came in front of me and I felt my body be tugged. I fell off the tree only to land on one farther away. I cursed as I saw who was now on the tree I was on. A boy like me with long black hair and lavender tips and the same outfit. The only differences were that he had dark purple eyes, a snake tongue, elf ears, a sword as a tail, fangs, darker skin, and claws. I cursed and jumped to same tree he was on. I shook my head at Tsunade and she gave a small giggle. I looked back at my companion and he smirked. I sighed and pointed to Tsunade. He nodded and sat down. This was my friend, SD.

**"Who would have known you had such a big family, kid?" **SD said. I sat down next to him and glared at Tsunade. This wouldn't of happened if it weren't for her.

"You even think of hurting them, you go right back in." I told him. He smirked and looked at Fugance. I followed his gaze and then back at him. He was smirking at me.

"Sasquehonno-kun has a twin but just creepier." Sakumo said and SD glared at her. I laughed and he shoved me playfully. I heard the girls gasp as they thought that he was pushing me off the tree.

"So, this is your demon friend?" Matroni asked. I nodded. They all went back to their parents and hid. I laughed as SD growled at them.

**"You have rude friends."** SD said and I jumped off the tree with him. Gaara ran close to us and stuck his bones out to SD. SD growled at him too. Gaara was being the guard dog again.

"Yeah but at least I have more than one friend." I told him and he scowled at me. He swung his sword at me and I didged it. I heard Tsunade gasp.

**"That's only because you keep me locked up all the time. Break the seal some of the time, eh?"** SD said. I thought about it and nodded. He shook his head and we laughed.

"You guys must be the best of friends." Ino told us. We looked at each other then said at the same time 'Nope!'. We laughed and SD jumped into the tree again. I stayed where I was until I felt I burning rope around me. I looked up and saw his tongue around me. Here we go again!

**"Spar!" **SD yelled. I sighed as he released me. I jumped up and hit him on the head.

"Idiot. Not now, not here." I told him and he growled. He began to pout so I sighed again but this time heavier. I hit him on the head again. The others began to laugh at how I treated my own demon.

**"Meany!!" **SD yelled and used his tongue. The next thing I knew was that I was swung at Fugance and SD laughing.

"Bitch!" I yelled at him and he began to jump around like a jelly bean.

I ran after him and tackled him to the ground. He used his nasty tongue and licked me off. I stood up quickly and began to curse at him. He ran off at his lightening speed and I chased after him. Sooner or later I caught up and tackled him. We began to hit and kick each other and you know...fight. We began to roll around and we didn't notice that we were on a cliff. The others were chasing for us and only got there when SD and I fell off the cliff. SD was laughing while I was just trying to catch him and catch on to something. I did and we were saved. He was moving around a lot so my hand kept slipping. Another bad thing was that he was holding onto my right arm. My left was losing its grip and I was begining to slip from the weight. SD kept moving around so I was becoming mad at him. If he hadn't of swung me at Fugance, we wouldn't be here. It's always his fault.

"Are you alright?" Someone yelled from above.

**"It's the Angels. They're here for me!" **SD said and everyone sweatdropped. I looked up and saw everyone.

"Could you get this guy off me?!" I yelled as SD kept squirming.

"Hold on! A rescue team's on the way!" Tsunade yelled and I grunted.

That was exactly what SD had told me last time. Soon I saw Naruto, and Sasuke. Nauto grabbed SD and I was grabbed by my Uncle. We went up and SD continued to laugh and squirm. They looked at me like they knew what was happening to him.

"He gets like that when he doesn't cause massive destruction in a long time." I told them.

They nodded and SD stopped laughing and stood. He brushed off his clothes and grinned a toothy grin at us. It scared the other guys so they backed away quickly. I just sighed loudly.

**"Party time!! Whoo-hoo!"** SD yelled. I hit him on the head again and he growled at me.

"You must do that a lot." Sakumo said. I nodded and looked down at SD who was now running like a dog chasing his tail.

"Idiot." I said and he stopped.

He looked at me like he was signalling that he had to go. I nodded and released the jutsu. Once he was gone, I fell to the ground exhausted. He was telling me weird things that I couldn't understand but I actually knew what he was saying. It was like another language.

"Is that the kid, hm?" I heard someone ask. I was too tired to look up.

"He looks beat. Maybe we should get him inside." Someone else said.

I opened my eyes and saw a human shark and a man with women features. I saw some other guys and they all used the same cloak. One was a flytrap, another a guy with red hair, another with white hair, another with a mask, and the last with pearl green eyes. I sat up and the guy with yellow hair began to grin at me. I stood and saw that these guys had the same cloak as Itachi. Koyuki was wearing one similar but hers had blue clouds like Hishi and Jr had the same as his dad.

"What the hell...?" I asked and looked around to see Tsunade in front of the guys. I became dizzy and clutched my head. SD was yelling at me again. More voices got in the arguement.

"Your demon must be yelling at you right about now, right?" Koyuki asked. I nodded and Tsunade came to me. She injected me with a blueish substance and I calmed down. SD and the others weren't talking.

"Must happen a lot." Hishi said. He looked at his brother and nodded. Tsunade looked at them and I just stood up. I lost my balance a bit but I didn't fall.

"He looks like you told us, hm. I expected him to be at least a bit different." The guy with blonde hair said and reached out for my hair. Instinctively, I grabbed his arm and swung him at full force against the shark man. I then glared at him. Koyuki and Hishi laughed.

"Hey you rotten bastard!!" The man yelled. I glared and teleported myself behind him. I grabbed his arms and held them behind him with my foot on his back. I pulled his arms back and pushed my foot forward. He yelled.

"What did you say?" I asked coolly. The shark guy said something then ran at me. I dropped the blondey and hit the shark right in the center of his stomach. I heard the guys say 'ooooooooooo' at me. The shark guy fell over and the blondey was still yelling. I looked at the group and saw Itachi smirking.

"Man dude! Why'd you do that?!" Hishi yelled. He ran to the shark guy. "Kisame-sensei!" He yelled and helped this Kisame guy up. Jr walked over to the blondey.

"You alright, Deidara-sensei?" He asked and helped Deidara up.

"Cool!! The kid can beat two Akatsuki!" The guy with the mask yelled out.

"Well done." I heard Itachi tell me. I looked over at them and saw everyone smirking.

"Why must the young suffer?!!" Deidara yelled as if he was in a dream world. I saw Gaara rolling on the ground, apparently laughing.

"We've lost him." Jr said and dropped Deidara. The guy with the mask walked over to me and extended his hand.

"Tobi. Nice to meet you." He said. I saw everyone sweatdrop. I shook his hand and smirked.

"Sasquehonno. Pleasured." I responded and he looked to the guys with an acusing finger.

"Told you it was better to just say hi!!" Tobi yelled and Deidara and Kisame growled.

"Who would have known Tobi-san was actually right?" Hishi said.

I looked around and saw Gigi coming straight at me. She was squaking very loud so what she had to say must have been important. She dropped the scroll but immediately went back to Sound. I opened the scroll quickly and my eyes widened. I dropped it rapidly and jumped up the tree. I was at the top so I began to howl like SD. I recieved howls back and I gave out a warning to look around. I cursed and climbed down the tree. Tsunade stopped me though.

"What's wrong?" She asked. I glared and tried to get around her. She didn't let me.

"It's horrible! Let me go already! You have to find safety before he gets here and ruins everything!" I yelled at her.

Somehow I saw that Koyuki knew what I ment and told everyone to head to the Uchiha District. Loud earthquakes were felt and I fell. Tsunade managed to saty balanced but she ran with the others. I climbed back up the tree when I heard howls of distress. I climbed back down and without me even knowing it, I began to panic. She was out there alone and I was sure that HE would find her sooner or later. It was only a matter of time.


	15. Chapter 15

We were all at the Uchiha District and everyone was silent. I was at the top of the tree listening to the others' howls. I gave a few howls of my own from time to time but there was a specific howl I was listening for. Then I heard it. It was my mother's howl. It was so low and distressed. I howled lowly back at her and she howled back an excited howl. I asked her if HE was gone. She howled back yes. I sighed in relief and told her to watch out next time. I heard amusement in her howls next. I climbed back down and told them that it was safe again. The young ones still stayed by their parents' sides.

I looked down and walked over to the tree. I slid down with my head and back against it and whimpered. I sensed Gaara's head shoot up and he walked to me. He laid his head on my lap and I scratched his ear. That moment might have been the most frightening of my life. You're probably wondering what I mean. SD's father can transform into a giant form and crush anything in his way. That day was today. I was worried for him and Mother. He goes crazy and hurts anything. I was worried for everyone's safety and most especially for her. Father would be back to normal by now but dangerously ill from the transformation. mother needed to tend to him.

"That earthquake was made by SD's father. Am I right?" Tsunade asked. I nodded.

"How did you guess?" I asked her. She smirked and Gaara whined. He wasn't use to this yet.

"I do some research." She said proudly. I looked up at the sky and swore that I had seen a giant falcon on fire. I activated my Sharingan and looked around for the bird. I couldn't find it.

"Something wrong?" Itachi asked me. I didn't look at them but I did stand. I climbed once more again and looked around. Nothing.

"I thought I saw a flamed bird." I told them. I climbed down just in time to hear Matroni's stomach growl.

"I better hope it was a chicken by a fire. Ohhh..." Matroni whined. Everyone laughed.

I suddenly felt something well up inside me. It was a burning sensation but not like the ones I've had before. I felt like throwing up fire. I rubbed my stomacha nd then heard laughter in my head. There were so many voices: SD's, a female's, and then two male voices. I opened my mouth just a bit and fire came out but it was crimson. I closed my mouth and swallowed. Nothing hurt I opened it again and again crimson fire came out. I closed my mouth and looked at Tsunade. She had wide eyes. I looked at the others and saw Itachi and Sasuke with wide eyes too. I grunted and everyone looked at the Uchiha brothers. They were speechless.

_"Use it to your advantage."_ I heard a female voice say in my head.

**"Go ahead, kid. It won't hurt." **SD said.

_"What do I do? I can't speak and I can't even open my mouth."_ I told them.

**"Follow exactly what I tell you and you learn a very rare jutsu. Got that?" **SD said and I nodded in the real world.

I did a few handseals as SD lead me through it. I gulped and was about to open my mouth when SD stopped me. He said to make one last sign. It was one I had never heard of. It was like my fingers crossed like making an 'X' and then the bottom of my palms touching each other. He said it ment wolf. I sighed. All his signs ment wolf to me. I kept this sign and saw that Itachi and Sasuke were now yelling at me to stop. I didn't and blew out like SD told me to. Out came a black flamed dragon. It encircled me and I didn't even feel the heat. SD told me to do some other seals and I did. The next thing I knew was that I was surrounded by hot flames and screaming out. The dragon slowly became a cloud of swirling black smoke and I was transformed into a black wolf. I swore that what was actually happening was the same picture that was on my arm. My eyes widened when I realized this. I howled and the jutsu was released. I fell and felt footsteps run at me. I sat up quickly and felt Gaara next to me.

"What the hell was that?!" Sakumo yelled. Sakura glared at her and Sakumo apoligized.

"That's just unbelievable.." We heard Sasuke mutter. He and Itachi still had wide eyes.

"What was that?" Tsunade asked them.

"That was a rare jutsu but can only be done by chosen ones. Apparently, he was chosen by the Scarlet Falcon. He did combine it with his own jutsu and made that wolf and black smoke appear. The actual jutsu was suppose to be a crimson bird. It's very rare and most definately powerful." Itachi said. I sighed and fire came out. And since I was behind Matroni, his pants were now on fire.

"Get it off, get it off!! Ow!!" Matroni yelled. Tenji helped his cousin but got him wet when he shot him with a water jutsu.

"Sorry, Matroni." I whispered to him and fire came out at every word. My lips were now burned but I shrugged it off.

"We should get that fixed." Sakura said and put some gel on my lips. I flinched but let her.

"Didn't Mother do that to you when you got burned, Sasuke?" Itachi asked his brother. Sasuke nodded.

"Sasquehonno-san's gonna be so cool to train!!" Naruto yelled out and jumped.

"Watch it Naruto. If I find him with bruises after his training, you're gonna get it!" Tsunade yelled and helped me up.

"Nani?!! But what if his brothers did that to him, eh?" Naruto asked.

"Then stop them!" She yelled. Everyone laughed at them. I stood up and Gaara jumped on me. I fell back. He began to lick my face so I laughed.

"Off him." Fugance said and Gaara got off. I was surprised that he obeyed her.

"Alright, listen up. I was thinking about something. When the triplets are well raised, I will switch around the teams and see how well you all cooperate with others. Got that? Be on alert since I don't know when I will change them around. You will be graded on this by your senseis and me." Tsunade said.

"Hai!" All of us students said.

"Tsunade-sama?" I asked. She looked at me and nodded. "Who is in who's team besides us?" I said pointing at the Uchiha boys.

"Sakumo is with Matroni and Woshitamo. Fugance is with Tenji and Asuma." She answered. So Woshitamo was with Sakumo. Well no wonder she has a crush on him. I nodded at her answer.

"Now why don't we show you around the Uchiha District where you'll be staying?" Sakura requested. Sakumo, Hishi, Jr, Koyuki, Sasuke, Itachi, and her all nodded.

As we all walked to the district, I felt someone watching us. I kept my guard up at all times and I noticed that the others just stayed calm. Even Itachi who was one of the most powerful ninja of this damn village. Man they make me look like a super hero or something. I just mean like since I'm the only one who notices these things, I'm the only one who can save them in time. I sighed as we continued to walk. Gaara hadn't noticed yet either. We walked almost all the way there and when we were attacked. But unlike what I thought, it was actually Fugance, Matroni and Tenji. They jumped at us and when I noticed silver hair, I didn't attack. Only one person I knew had silver hair. I was tackled and hit the ground pretty hard. I stayed emotionless. I saw Matroni.

"I challenge you!!" He yelled.

I sighed and kicked him off. He whined and ran at me again. I stood up quickly and grabbed his fist. I swung him at the others. They all fell except Itachi and Koyuki in which Itachi grabbed Koyuki and helped her dodge. She was pregnant after all. I stood there with Gaara at my side and my hands in my pockets. They all got up after a time and Hishi and Jr began to yell at the others with Sakumo. Sakura and Sasuke walked over with Itachi and Koyuki. I leaned back against a tree and just watched.

"Do they do that all the time?" I asked as the adults joined me. They all nodded and we watched the kids fight.

Suddenly, Matroni ran at Hishi and tackled him hard. Hishi fell back and coughed up blood. Matroni looked shocked now for he didn't know that that would happen. As if by my instincts, I ran at Hishi's side and helped him stand. Hishi glared at Matroni as Jr, Sakumo, and I did the same. I gathered my chakra and healed Hishi's abdomen. Blood stopped leaking from his mouth. He wiped the blood away and I felt a rush of chakra come from him. Then it came from Jr and me. This happened before but I had no idea why. Hishi ran at Matroni and they began to fight. The other adults were close by and ran at us. They didn't stop fighting. Just when Naruto was about to stop the guys, Jr and I rushed at him and attacked. We had no idea why. Jr had a look of confusion as if he was being controlled. Asuma who was close by did his Shadow Possesion Jutsu to stop all of us. I countered his jutsu with my own and now all of the others besides Matroni, Jr, Hishi, and I were immobile.

"Stop this, Hishi!" Koyuki yelled. Hishi, who wasn't listening, now had glowing sapphire eyes glaring at all of them. Jr had now red glowing eyes, and I had dark purple glowing eyes.

"Mom,...I can't...stop. Help me." Hishi begged. He then began to fight with Matroni again.

I heard Jr give out a cry of pain. I looked at him and saw his abdomen burning. I heard Hishi then. I looked at him now and saw his left leg burning blue. On it was a mark like my own but his was a bird flying with stars surrounding it. I looked at Jr and saw his shirt start to burn. He knelt down and we saw a mark on his back. It was a weasel running with leaves surrounding it. My mark burned so I screamed too. My bandages were now burned and were on the ground. I screamed out and heard a lot of footsteps. I opened my eyes and saw Tsunade at my side, Koyuki at Hishi's and Sakura at Jr's. I felt something like gel on my arm and I stopped. It wasn't burning at all anymore. I saw Hishi and Jr on the ground too. I laid there with Tsunade next to me. Gaara was at my other side. I stood up slowly and was helped by Tsunade. I saw Hishi and Jr stand up too.

"What was that?" Hishi asked. I looked at the others and they all looked at me. I sighed and was helped by Tsunade to join everyone else. I looked at Koyuki instead.

"Well Mom? What was it?" Jr asked this time.

"It was actually something related to your demons. I never had anything like that with my sisters so I can't really say anything." She said. We nodded.

**"I know what it was." **I heard SD tell me in my head. I sighed and just shoved his words aside.

"I have a headache." Hishi said as he grabbed his head.

"Tell me about it." Jr said and they both groaned in pain.

"It should happen." I said, saying what SD said in my head at the time. Everyone looked at me with a look of confusion."SD said so." They looked away and at Tsunade.

"O...k. Crazy demon you have. Well anyways, you should continue the tour and now we have to check on Hishi and Jr since that has never happened before. You two have an appointment at the hospital tomorrow at twelve pm. Got that?" Tsunade told them. They groaned and the other kids snickered at them.

"Hai..." They said boredly but brightened fakely when their parents shot them a glare. Everyone laughed.

**"What a cute family you have!...It sickens me so!!!" **SD yelled in my head. I grunted in the real world.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sakumo asked. She apoligized when her mother glared at her.

"SD talks too much." I said and we continued with the tour.

"Hey Sasquehonno-kun? Do you still remember Woshitamo-kun?" Sakumo asked me as we walked.

"Hn." I responded. Jr told her that it ment yes. She smiled at me and then whispered into my ear.

"He hasn't stopped thinking or asking about you. I think he still has his crush from seven years ago." She managed to say between giggles. Fugance joined in.

"He even asks us about you and you only." Fugance said. I sighed and glared at them.

"He doesn't know me. He knows Linoone." I told them. Woshitamo had only met the girl that I was not me.

"But you still are Linoone-chan. You think you can maybe just be nice and turned into Linoone-chan for maybe only a few minutes just to say hi?" Sakumo asked. I grunted and went off to join the guys. I heard them whining.

"Hey dude. I think Woshi-san has a crush on your girl side." Hishi said and all the guys snickered. I glared.

"You think? That guy is so on my nerves. He gives me the creeps." Asuma said. All the guys, including me, nodded in agreement.

"But he does ask about Linoone-chan. Maybe you should just be nice and say hi in your girly form." Hishi requested.

"No way in hell. That guy is just...I have no words to explain." I said and shuddered at the memories. I saw Hishi nudge Jr.

"Maybe he did something to you when you were with him, hm?" Hishi said and they all laughed. I grunted and crossed my arms in front of me.

"Come on. We're just playing with you." Jr said. They all nodded.

"Unless it's true." Tenji said and they all laughed again. I ignored it and looked ahead.

I saw that the women were with the women and the men with the men. Maybe they had social groups like in Sound. The women were always with women and the men always with the men. I guessed that it was some sort of social group thing. It was always like that except for me and Yugi since we always hung out together. Karina and Sui would always fight for some reason like Karin does with Suigetsu. Orochimaru was always with Kabuto and Dad. I always thought of Orochimaru as gay when I was small with Yugi and the others. We made funny jokes about what he did with everyone. We would always avoid him if possible. But we got in trouble when they caught us talking about it. We were grounded for two weeks but I was let out because I had missions and stuff. We never forgave Sui for it. He was the one who started it since he didn't stop talking even after the adults were in the room.

I laughed at how we avoided him after that. He would often yell at us to get our attention. That's when teh fighting started between him and Karina. They always yelled at each other for no reason after that. I saw that the guys were now looking at me. I glared and they went back to talking amoungst themselves. I walked further off and joined the men. They were talking about stuff but I did here Naruto say something about how he was going to train us. I got intrested and Naruto noticed. He smiled at me and then placed his hand on my shoulder. He then pointed off into the forest where I saw three posts. He said that I would have to take the bell test with my team. I nodded and he continued talking with the others. I learned that Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Lee, and Kiba were the only guys who were senseis. Koyuki, Sakura, and Hinata were all medics that studied under Tsunade and Shizune. Ten Ten had a weapons shop and Ino ran her family business. Looked to me that this place was busy.

"Oy, Sasquehonno-san. How about we have a head start on how you trained back in Sound. Ya know like what they taught you and what you're capible of learning, hm?" Naruto asked me. I was about to answer when Sasuke interupted.

"Naruto, you're talking to him like he's a trained monkey." Sasuke said. Naruto growled at Sasuke. The rest laughed.

"Naruto-san. I think I'll train him first. At least until the training with you starts." Itachi told him. Naruto nodded and we arrived at the District.

I saw everything I had when my father last left me here. Except this time it looked like they were preparing for a festival. I looked at Itachi for an answer and he nodded. So it was a festival. The men walked off but I stayed behind. I soon felt someone jump on my back. I fell back and felt that person come off me. I opened my eyes and saw a giggling Sakumo and a blushing Fugance.

**"More like a blushing bride."** SD said. I blushed in the outside but it was so light that it was unnoticible by the naked eye.

_"Shut it." _I told him. I heard him laughing.

I stood up and glared at the girls. Sakumo pointed at Fugance without Fugance noticing. I looked at Fugance who blushed harder and looked away. She ran to her dad and Sakumo cracked up, litterily. I looked forward and walked but soon felt an arm wrapped over my shoulder. I looked to my side and saw Sakumo.

"You know she likes you more than even Woshitamo-kun?" She said. I grunted and she giggled.

"And I mean it. I never knew anyone to love someone more than Woshitamo-kun in this village except the girls who fall for Jr-kun and Hishi-kun. You must be amazing." Sakumo said and we laughed softly. I had to admit that it was hard to believe that someone would like Woshitamo. My first empression of him is 'Pervert'.

"Hey Sasquehonno-san!" I heard Hishi yell at me. Everyone beside Sakumo and I were already at the house. Sakumo ran over there but I just walked.

"You walk the walk, but can you talk the talk?" Sakumo asked and Fugance and her laughed. I grunted and looked away.

We began to walk inside. Everyone but Hishi, Matroni, Jr, Tenji, and Asuma sat at the living room. I was about to go in when Matroni pulled me out. He and the other boys lead me to The twins' room. We all sat on the bed as Hishi lit a candle. It was quiet. I sighed. This was just the way I liked it.

"So Sasquehonno-san. We hear that your dad lets you do anything. Has he let you do drugs?" Asuma asked. I didn't answer but looked around to the other guys. they were staring and waiting for an answer. I sighed and looked at Asuma.

"I was tempted to when Sui found some in Kabuto's room. It's what people now a days call methamphetamines or something like that. That day, Sui, me and some guys that were friends with us decided to use it. I was about to use it when we had to run 'cuz they had almost seen us." I told them. That had happened and I almost got killed by my father when they found out. I saw taht they had wide eyes now.

"That must be so cool." Tenji said.

"Drugs aren't cool. They're dangerous and my friends almost died from useing too many." I told them. They nodded.

"You think we'd be able to stand to that?" Matroni asked. I laughed softly.

"Kid, I got to drink at least about twelve. My life was put on the line after that. And just think, I was raised by a Sannin and I was ment to be strong. If can't stand it, what makes you think you can?" I said rather harshly. They all looked down after that. I sighed.

"Any of you ever heard what a heroin injection is?" I asked. Jr was the only one who raised his hand. "Wrecked my life with it." I said. "I had done that from peer presure. One of my best friends had pressured me into it. Days later, he was found slashed, burned and stabbed by his home." I said between laughs. "Can you guess who the murderer was?" I asked with a menacing smirk. I heard them gulp.

"Man, you must be crazy to do that." Matroni said. Just then Itachi came in without knocking. He sat next to us. We all stopped talking. He looked at me with his Sharingan.

"I can see that you must has learned the Mangekyo as well. At least, that's my conclusion from what I've heard." He said. I smirked at him and all the guys' fathers came in.

"Don't think you kids are going to be let off easily." Naruto said. The others glared at their children.

"But Dad...?" Matroni began. Naruto held out his hand and looked away.

"No butts Matroni. Now march downstairs, all of you. Except Sasquehonno." Naruto said. The guys looked at me and I just told them to go. When all the kids had left the adults sat down then.

"You killed your best friend because of drugs." Itachi stated.

"You took drugs." Sasuke said.

"You told the kids about it." Shikamaru said.

"The only thing you said right was telling them not to do any like you had. If you hadn't said that they might be dead with taking drugs. You said it rather harshly but that was also very good. You made your point across to them." Neji said. They all smiled then. I looked away.

"So you took Meth and a heroin injection. How are you still alive then?" Itachi asked. I smirked.

"My body was used to pain and that kind of affect. And the demon helped concor some of the pain and eliminate the bad affects." I told them. They nodded and then a loud thump was heard from downstairs.

We rushed down there and found all the guys on top of each other, Hishi being on top, then Matroni, then Jr, then Tenji, and lastly Asuma. Everyone rushed in as well and found the kids. Sakumo laughed and ran over to them with Fugance. She muttered an 'Idiot' at them then climbed the counter with Fugance. She got on top of Fugance and then reached for the cabnet all the way at the top. Sakumo reached up and got something. She shoved it down and Fugance caught it. I saw that it was a cookie jar. I sweatdropped and soon the others did too.

"No fair! You girls are more flexible than us boys!" Matroni yelled at them. Sakumo juggled the jar from one hand to the other in a mocking gesture. Fugance giggled.

"Well at least they didn't reach the chocolate cake. We still have a chance!" Tenji yelled.

The boys began to climb on top of each other as the girls did the same. I sighed and looked at Koyuki. I pointed to them and asked her a mental question. She smiled and nodded. I looked back at the guys and walked over to them. I was next to Asuma. I looked up and saw that Sakumo almost had the cake. I jumped up and like sticky glue my hands and feet were stuck. Hishi began to yell 'Spider-man!' at me. I quickly crawled to the cabnet and grabbed the cake. I jumped down which made the girls fall. The guys got down and cheered. I threw the cake at the guys and Jr caught it. Sakumo and Fugance yelled at them about cheating. They yelled back that it wasn't since I was a guy and all.

"Haha! We won! You girls suck!" Matroni yelled and got glares from the women.

"Don't start cheering now, Matroni-san. We still ahve one more thing to do." Jr said and the guys and walked to me.

They said something and then handed me the cake. They cleared the path to the girls and I saw the girls shaking. I smirked and did what they hadn told me. I threw the cake in their faces. We all laughed again. Sakumo and Fugance screamed and tried to get the cake off.

"Why do they do that every month?" I heard Ino ask.

"Maybe I should make a cake as a weapon in my shop!" Ten Ten yelled out. The guys and I continued to laugh as the girls frantically tried to get the cake off. Sakumo was getting it off while Fugance just stood there eating it off. We laughed harder.

"Come on kids. We have to go now. Tomorrow you all have to go to the academy remember?" Tsunade said. The kids all groaned.

"Bye Sasquehonno-kun!" Sakumo yelled as she and the others left home.

"Why are you always the favorite?" Hishi muttered as he walked to his room with Jr.

I was about to sleep on the couch when Koyuki told me to come into the kitchen. I saw Itachi sitting at the table and Koyuki cleaning the dishes. I sat across from Itachi and watched Koyuki. I felt Itachi starring at me. Soon Koyuki stopepd and sat next to Itachi.

"I can't have you sleeping on the couch, now can I? I want you to have your own room like Hishi and Jr in this house. Your room is in front of mine and Itachi's. You should find everything in place. I'll go see the kids." Koyuki said and left to check on the rest.

It was quiet now. I kept my head down and eyes closed. I could feel Itachi starring at me and suddenly felt him glaring. Why was he mad? What did I do? I looked up at him and he kept his gaze. Soon he looked away. I was about to ask what he was mad about when Koyuki came in. I decided to not ask anymore.

"The kids are asleep. We can go to bed now." She said. "Something wrong?" She asked.

"I have a question." She nodded so I continued. "Are you pregnant?" I asked simply. She looked a bit shocked and i noticed that Itachi was angry at something now.

"Yes, I am. Why?" She said. I shrugged it off and looked at Itachi. He was glaring. "Itachi-kun, stop."

"Is something the matter?" I asked him. He stood and walked out of the room. Koyuki looked sad now.

"Itachi-kun thinks that you were the cause of the incident." She said as she sat down.

"What incident?" I asked.

"I was on a mission in Stone while I was pregnant. I saw your dad and was attacked later on. He then called someone and that guy hit my abdomen. The kids were hurt. Itachi thinks it's you since I said that it was someone that looked like you." She said. I nodded but didn't recall being at Stone.

"I'm sorry to say but I wasn't in Stone anytime. Are you sure you didn't see Kabuto? He was with Dad when they went to pick up Hana." I told her.

"Yes. I saw Hana and Kimimaro with your dad. Then it had to be Kabuto." She said happily. I saw Itachi come in. "I told you." She told him. He smiled softly.

"Come now. We'll show you to your room." Itachi said and we left upstairs.

We walked upstairs and they showed me to my room. They left to their's and Gaara followed me inside the room. I saw a king sized bed, a door that lead to th ebathroom, a drawer, and closet, a wardrobe, a desk and an armchair. I dropped my bag at the side of the door and jumped on the bed. Gaara pulled his blankets from my bag and set them next to the door. He was a guard dog so he stayed by the door incase someone broke in. I changed into my Pjs and climbed in bed. The window was open so a breeze came in. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. But the last thing I saw was someone covered by shadows close to the window that ran down the tree it stood on.


	16. Chapter 16

I woke up this morning in a cold sweat. SD had contacted me again and I was disturbed at what he showed me. He was such pervert! He had showed me images of a certain silver haired girl. You probably know who she is. Yuck! Well anyways, I got up from bed and pulled on a shirt Koyuki had left for me. It was a simple black shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha Clan symbol on the back. I had on black sweatpants so I walked downstairs. I went into the kitchen and looked around. No one seemed to be awake yet. I sat down at the table and thought. Who was that person at my window last night? I knew that person was familiar by the strength and chakra it gave out but I couldn't put my finger on it.

I looked out the window in the kitchen and saw that it was really early. I guessed that it was maybe five in the morning. I sighed. Of course no one was up. It was too early! I closed my eyes and just thought about what SD had told me last night. It was akward for him to of been so happy. It was as if he enjoys talking about her. I told him to just shut up since he had a mate already. Although she was gone he still had a mate. Right now was no time for thinking about getting new ones. He had told me that it wasn't for him but for me. I woke up when he said that. Why did he want me to be with Fugance instead of Yugi? I really didn't care at the time. I opened my eyes to see Itachi come in.

His eyes showed that he was shocked that I was awake already. It quickly disappeared though. I greeted him as he sat down with me. He sat across from me. He greeted back as Koyuki came in. She also looked shock that I was awake. I saw that Itachi had a black cloak with red clouds on like those guys I had seen yesterday. Koyuki had one similar on but her's had blue clouds. She sat down next to Itachi and just started to talk to him. They whispered so I didn't hear so well. All I heard was the word 'Leader' and it really didn't explain anything to me. They soon stood up and said to wake Hishi and Jr when they left. I asked why and they responded that they had business with Uncle Sasuke. I nodded as they added that I should go with them. They left the house so I was alone in the kitchen with the sleeping idiots upstairs.

I sighed again and just looked around the kitchen. It was tidy and it seemed that Koyuki was a great cook. I found a chocolate cake in the freezer and even tried a bit. Not as chocolately as mine but still pretty good. I closed the door and walked to the cabnet the guys were fighting over about yesterday. I grabbed the cookie jar and grabbed a cookie. I bit it as the guys came in from upstairs.

"Aunty Sakura says 'No desert before breakfast.'!" Hishi yelled at me as he saw the cookie in my hand.

"Morning." Jr greeted as he yawned and stretched.

"Moning." I greeted back and took another bite of the cookie.

"Don't ignore me!" Hishi yelled and ran at me. I handed him a cookie and he sat down next to Jr, all happy and cheerful again. Strange guys.

"Hey, can I ask a question?" I asked and they nodded.

"Spill." Hishi said, munching on his cookie.

"What's the festival for?" I asked him. They looked shocked that I didn't ask anything more.

"It's the annual 'Uchiha Festival' that's held every year. Dad and Uncle Sasuke wanted to show everyone how their lives were before the Masacar." Hishi said. Jr nodded at Hishi and left upstairs with him.

"Uchiha Festival?" I muttered but shrugged it off.

I put down the cookie jar on the counter. I stood there for a few moments just wondering what the Uchiha Festival was held for. I shrugged it off again and looked in the fridge. I saw lots of different foods that I could combine to make delicious plates. I smirked and took out some supplies. Maybe cooking could take my mind off the Festival.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hurry up, Slowpoke!" Sakumo yelled at Fugance who was way behind. They were running late and needed to hurry back to Sakumo's home.

"Stop calling me that, Mixed Breed!" Fugance yelled back at her.

Even though the girls were best friends and did everything together, they had the same relationship that Ino and Sakura did. Sakumo called Fugance 'Slowpoke' since she was always the layback kind of girl. Fugance called Sakumo 'Mived Breed' since Sakumo had pink hair like her mom and blue highlights like her dad. Now you're probably wondering why Sakumo is running to her own home in the morning. She slept over at Fugance's home last night and promised her mom to be home by five. It was five already so she had to hurry or she'd get the death glare from her father.

"Hurry! Dad's gonna kill me!" Sakumo yelled at Fugance. Sakumo ran but Fugance just kept her slow pace. Sakumo became impatient at last and left Fugance behind.

She arrived at the district to find her cousins' house lights on and the stove cooking. She ran there instead of her house she was trying oh so hard to get in time to. Fugance saw Sakumo's new actions and ran. The girls arrived at the house and peeked inside. They saw the youngest kid cooking. Their mouths dropped when they smelled the sweet fragrance. Sakumo looked at the oven and saw a cake. Sasquehonno took it out and began decorating it. He finished faster than their parents could and they saw the cake. Sakumo practically yelled as she saw the cake. She practically jumped through the window. She ran through the door and went straight for the cake. She was stopped by her cousin was right in front of her.

"Can I get a piece?" She asked him. He just stayed emotionless and watched her. But he did become alert when Fugance came in. Sakumo smirked at his actions.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you guys want here?" I asked them. Sakumo was smirking at me so I was becoming impatient. Fugance stayed by the door and blushed a bit.

"I came to see my mom but smelled the goodies! Mmmmmm!" Sakumo explained. I kept emotionless. Just then, the twins came in and almost tripped over each other when Hishi stopped to yell at the girls.

"Get off of me!" Hishi yelled at Jr. Sakumo cracked up as Fugance just gave small giggles.

"You weigh more than it looks!" Jr yelled as Hishi tried to get up by getting on top. I tried to resist laughing and did until Gaara came in and stepped on them. He went straight for the cake like Sakumo had but I stopped him.

"Come on guys! We have to get to my house and fast!" Sakumo said as she saw the time.

Hishi and Jr were now up and were still yelling at each other. They stopped when they saw a flash of light outside. We all ran to see and saw Uncle Sasuke standing there with Sakura. He had done a fireball to gain our attention. We also saw Itachi and Koyuki coming back from wherever they went. They looked shocked. That's when I remembered. I was suppose to tell Hishi and Jr to go to Sakura. I hit my head when I remembered and went back inside the house. I decided to act like they hadn't told me. I began to clean up and prepare the food I had made. I put them on the table and cleaned. When I was finished I saw the rest come in. The adults had wide eyes as they looked at the food. I sat down on the chair and just stared at them. Gaara was whining about wanting cake but I kept telling him no.

Sooner or later without me even knowing came in the rest of the guys. Ino was now chomping down food with Choji. Everyone was now looking at me with wide eyes. I shrugged it off and kept watching the guys eat. Koyuki and Sakura starting yelling at the guys eating to stop and share. They didn't but had to be dragged out. Naruto was looking at the ramen that I had made. Ino was starring through the window at the cake that she didn't get to eat. Everyone was starring at the food that they wanted to eat. Like Naruto, I was starring at ramen. He saw this and smiled. Everyone then ran at the food like starving animals. I saved the ramen and ran to my room. Naruto and Koyuki were running behind. Everyone stopped eating and ran at us.

I locked myself in my room and they just kept knocking on the door. I ate my ramen on the floor sheepishly as they kept knocking. I smiled from time to time as I ate. Naruto kept yelling to open the door and Koyuki was yelling to share. I laughed and ate more. Sooner than expected I had finished the whole pot. I groaned from eating too much. They burst down the door and Naruto ran straight for the pot and Koyuki ran to me. She helped me sit up again and I watched as Naruto began to cry. We all sweatdropped.

"Why must you be so cruel?!!" Naruto yelled. The little kids came in with dirty hands. They had smiles and sheepish grins.

"No!!! You ate my cake!!" I yelled at them. Everyone sweatdropped. I get hyper remember?

"What's with him?" Jr asked as I pretended to cry.

"I don't know but right now I don't care." Hishi said as he took a bite of the piece of cake in his hand.

"Gimme!" I yelled at him. Gaara ran in behind him and grabbed the cake from Hishi's hand. Gaara brought it to me.

"What a meany!!" Hishi yelled. I ate the cake and stuck out my togue at him. I felt my body changing but I kept it under wraps.

"Mommy! Can we invite Woshitamo-kun to the festival tomorrow?!" Sakumo asked her mother, changing the subject about the cake.

"Sure honey. The more, the happier!" She said. I stopped for a few minutes and just thought.

"Isn't it merrier?" I asked after a long time. They all sweatdropped.

"Why is he acting dumb?" Asuma asked.

"Maybe he's like this all the time." Sakura whispered back.

"Trust me he is." Someone said from the window. We all looked and I returned to normal when I saw her.

**"YUGI?!!!" **I yelled as I saw her. Gaara ran out the window.

"That's my name! Don't wear it out!" She said. She laughed as Gaara jumped on her.

"How the hell did you get here?" I said as we all ran outside. She was on the ground laughing.

"That isn't the way I thought you would greet your best friend!" She said and stood up.

"Man, he must have mood swings when he's hyper! He was just all giggles and now he's Mr. Serious!" Sakumo yelled out. They all laughed.

"Did ya miss me?!" Yugi asked as she hugged me.

"Awwww! That's so sweet!" I heard the women yell out.

"How did you get here? When did you get here? Does Orochimaru know you're here?" I asked her all at once. She kept her hug and just stared at me. Then she smiled.

"I followed Gaara's scent with a ninja dog from Sound, I got here last night, and no he doesn't know but please don't tell!" Yugi said and begged.

"You know he's gonna find out." I told her and she hugged me tighter.

"Yeah but at least I get some time with my best bud now don't I?" She said and the guys snickered from behind us.

"Best bud... riiight." Hishi said sarcatically. They began to laugh now. I saw Yugi blush as she released me from her hug.

"Did you see me?" She whispered to me. I thought about it for a while.

"When?" I asked slowly. She smiled and looked to see if anyone was listening.

"Last night. I came by your room in that house." She said, pointing to the house.

"So that was you. Yeah I saw you." I told her. She must have been that shadow.

"So,..." She began.

"Yeah...?" I asked. She blushed a bit.

"Are you allowed out of this District? You know like to spend time and stuff?" Yugi asked still blushing.

"I think so. Tsunade didn't say otherwise." I told her. She pulled on my arm to go to the forest.

"Come on then." She said.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Sakumo yelled as she and Fugance came to us. Sakumo grabbed my other arm and pulled me back.

"Uh..." I was speechless. Why were they like that?

"He's coming with me." Yugi said and pulled.

"No he's not. He's coming with us to help on the decorations for the festival tomorrow." Sakumo explained. Yugi was speechless now.

"But I just got here and I wanna spend time with him!" Yugi said.

"No he stays!" Sakumo yelled. Fugance helped her pull on me.

"He goes!"

"Stays!"

"Goes!"

"Stays!"

"Goes!"

"Don't I get a say in this?" I asked.

"No!" They yelled and continued the war. (A/N: Sound familiar?)

"Can someone help out here?" I yelled to the others. I saw them laughing.

"We will!" Hishi, yelled as he and the rest of the guys came and tugged me to Sakumo and Fugance. I sighed. That's not what I ment.

At last they had pulled as hard as they could but Yugi won when she activate her seal. They all fell back. Yugi laughed in triumph as I just watched them get up. Hishi began yelling that the girls were too weak and had gotten in the way. Yugi said that they were normies and that was why they lost. I sighed and pulled my hands behind my head. She was always like this.

"Come on, Sasquehonno-kun." Yugi said as she pulled me. The women kept saying how cute it was so I just growled as we left.

"Hey Sasquehonno! Where do you think you're going?!!" I heard Tsunade ask.

Without turning back to say 'Hi' I ran forward with Yugi. She was holding my hand so I knew she was blushing by the heat that radiated off. We stopped a few miles into the forest. Yugi collapsed from running too much. She panted hard and just laid on the ground. I leaned against a nearby tree and just stared at her. She had her eyes closed so she didn't notice. When she did notice, she blushed to the shaded of a cherry. She stood up immediately and turned her back to me. She sat down and I noticed that she was playing with her shirt. She was still the same nervous girl I knew back in Sound.

"Sasquehonno-kun?" She began.

"Hn?" I said telling her to go on. She patted the ground next to her so I went and sat next to her.

"Has she said anything to you?" She asked as she looked up at the sky. I looked at her and noticed that she was sad.

"Fugance?" I asked. She nodded. "To tell you the truth, all she's done around me is blush and look away." I told her and she became mad.

"Then she does like you. Do you like her?" Yugi asked as she grabbed my hand in her's. She smiled weakly so I felt bad right then. I felt like her pain was there because of me.

"Well right now I can't say anything. I don't even know her that well." I told her. Her hand gripped mine harder. I looked at her and saw her smile brightly. It was her true smile.

"But when you do, would you like her?" She asked after her smile disappeared.

"We'll just have to wait and see." I told her and stood. She stood as well.

We were about to go when she pulled me. I looked back at her and saw her close. She gave me a quick kiss and blushed. I was shocked so I blushed too. She noticed and her eyes widened. I looked away and just pulled her. Why had I blushed?

We made it back to the district in record time. As soon as we got there, I saw Tsunade send me death glares. Sakumo and Fugance looked mad but Sakumo looked madder than Fugance. Fugance saw me looking at her and blushed then looked away. I shook my head slightly and was about to go to them when Yugi pulled my arm. She was blushing slightly.

"I have to go." She said. I nodded and she blushed harder. She quickly came close to me and kissed me. She then ran back into the forest.

I looked back at the guys and saw their jaws dropped. Fugance just had wide eyes. Sakumo had steaming ears and just glared at me. She then turned her back to me and began to say things to her. I looked at the guys and saw them laughing. Jr was the only one trying to hold it back. I looked at the women then and saw them giggling and smiling. The men were smirking and Naruto was cracking up. I shrugged it off and left to them. I went with the guys so they began to shove my playfully while laughing. I managed a small smile. Then Tsunade called to me. I went to the women and some kept giggling.

"You want to help with the festival or do you wanna go with your girl?" She said between giggles. I glared and she just smiled.

"Festival." I said simply. She nodded and pointed to Sakumo and Fugance at the entrance of the district.

"Go help them decorate. They need a strong guy to help put the lanterns and baloons." She said. I nodded and went to the girls.

They were laughing and playing around. Sakumo glared when she saw me. She told something to Fugance then came to me. She turned away from her and told me to follow her to the tree. I glared and said that we had to help out. She smirked and said that it would only take a few moments. We left fugance behind.

"What?" I asked rudely. She scowled then smiled.

"Why did you kiss that girl in front of Fugance-chan and the rest of us?!!" She yelled. I glared and began to walk away.

"It's none of your business." I told her. She grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I glared at her.

"Fugance-chan has a crush on you. Can't you notice?! Idiot!" Sakumo yelled at me.

"What do I care? I don't have feelings for anybody." I told her. She became quiet.

"Then kiss Fugance-chan instead if you have no feelings for anyone!" She yelled. I glared at her.

"I have a reputation to keep up. Stay out of my way and you won't get hurt. Got that?" I told her. I began to walk again when she pulled me back.

"Forget the reputation! Fugance-chan loves you! At least smile at her once in a while to keep her happy!" She said. I growled at her.

"I don't have feeling for her. I don't smile to people like her." I said. and began to walk again. I was shocked that she didn't pull back again.

"You're like the others. Always calling her names and making her feel bad. I swear, everyone treats her like she has a demon or something." Sakumo said while I walked. I stopped. So Fugance was like me. I looked back at her and saw her frowning.

"Why is she called bad things?" I asked with sudden intrest. She smiled and ran to me.

"Everyone calls her bad things because now a days all Inuzukas are seen differently. She never interacts with other people. You can kind of say that she's sad and alone. That she's seen like a demon, a monster, and mostly what everyone calls her is a freak because of how she acts, looks and talks with Inubi." Sakumo explained. I nodded. I was a monster, freak and demon in Sound, and I probably still am.

"I see. We're a lot alike." I told her. She smiled.

"That's why she likes you! You're exactly alike and she hopes that you can understand her! I don't hang out with her in school so much since I also have a reputation. But I am trying to get her less shy so she can hang out with the rest of us girls. If you could just talk to her like you like her, she would see herself as cute and maybe hang out with me and my friends." Sakumo said.

"So you want me to spend time with her so she can spend time with friends?" I asked.

"Yeah! That way she can be respected in class." Sakumo said. Now I was confused. Respected?

"What do you mean respected?" I asked.

"I mean like that she can be seen differently. Most girls call her ugly and stuff like that. If they saw her hanging out with me and my friends she'd get a better reputation and be respected." Sakumo explained again. I nodded.

"I get it." I said. We began to walk back to Fugance. She blushed and looked away.

"Told ya." Sakumo whispered at me. She giggled. I growled at her.

"Hey." I greeted. She blushed again.

"H-Hi." She stuttered. Sakumo nudged. I glared at her.

"Alright team! Tsunade-sama said to decorate! Let's begin!" Sakumo yelled. I sighed. Why was she always so happy?

"Sakumo-chan, how about we begin here and then go around?" Fugance said without stuttering.

"Not a bad idea." I said. Just as expected, Fugance blushed.

"Yeah! Why don't you use that big head of your's in class?!" Sakumo said making fun of her friend.

"Can we start already?" I asked annoyed.

"Okay!" Sakumo yelled and we began.


	17. Chapter 17

It was now really late at night. You can kinda say that it was past midnight. We were all still working very hard for the festival that would take place in the morning. I saw that the girls kept closing their eyes and sometimes they would fall from the ladder from sleepiness. I sighed and told them that I would climb the ladder now. They agreed and when I looked at them the next minute, they were asleep. I decided to let them sleep and I would do all the work. I finished minutes later and saw Sakumo almost awake. I shook her awake and she grumbled and just turned over. I became annoyed so I was about to kick her when I saw the others close by. Don't want to get hurt now do I? I sighed and just decided to shake her again. She woke up but just stood and walked away. She didn't even help her best friend up. I looked down at the now sleeping Fugance and SD began his perverted discussion again. I shook my head wildly and called for Sakumo. She just waved her hand and went inside the house. I sighed again and picked up Fugance. SD was chanting in my head so it didn't help.

Fugance wasn't as heavy as I thought she would have been. In fact she was even lighter than Gaara as a pup. It surprised me for a while so I just stared at her. I snapped back to the world when I felt her snuggle to me. I shuddered at her actions. I quickly shook it off and carried her to the house. It was Koyuki's and Itachi's home of course since everyone was staying there. Lazy people! I walked in and slammed the door. I woke up Sakumo who was on the couch. She smirked when she saw. I glared and just let Fugance go. She fell of course. I laughed slightly and went upstairs. I went up and saw everyone on the ground and around the doors. I rolled my eyes at their sillines. Instead of kicking them out of the way I decided to crawl on the walls with my jutsu. I got to my room and slammed the door. Little did I know but I had hit Naruto on the head. I laughed when I heard a loud 'Ow!' from outside the door.

I yawned loudly. Like my Father I looked like a puppy when I yawned. I stretched a bit to lessen the sleepiness but it only made me sleepier. I decided to take a bath and then sleep. I took my bath quickly as to not disturb the others. I came out with my sweatpants on and saw Gaara at the door, asleep. I yawned again and saw Gaara's ear twitch. I laughed slightly. I walked over to me bed and crawled in. I whistled to Gaara. He woke up lazily and crawled to the edge of the bed. He slept on the foot of the bed. I placed my arms at the back of my head and laid down. I stared at the ceiling as I tried to get SD out of my head. I didn't notice when Sakumo came into my room witha half asleep Fugance. I didn't look at them at all and Gaara just kept sleeping. When SD stopped talking I looked at them. I saw Sakumo laughing and Fugance blushing crimson red.

"Sasquehonno-kun! Put on a shirt will ya?!!" Sakumo yelled as she laughed when she saw her friend.

"What do you want?" I asked them, totally ignoring her previous request. I sat up in bed.

"Well, I just wanted to ask why you dropped Fugance-chan?! It wasn't very nice, ya know?" Sakumo said. Fugance was still blushing.

"You didn't help get her in the house." I told her and laid back down. I turned to my back was facing them.

"Don't be so arrogant!" Sakumo yelled. I used the covers to cover my body all the way to my head. I heard a loud 'Thump!' and knew that Gaara was on the floor.

"G-gaar-ra?" Fugance stuttered. I felt Sakumo pulling on the covers. I let go so she fell to the ground wrapped in the blankets. I saw Fugance blush harder if possible.

"Put some clothes on!!" Sakumo yelled as she shielded her eyes playfully and laughed. I jumped off the bed and glared at them with my arms crossed in front of me.

"Um,...Sakumo-chan, I think w-we should l-l-let Sas-Sasquehonno-kun s-sleep n-no-now." Fugance stammered as she began to walk to te door again. Sakumo grabbed her leg and made her fall. She laughed.

"You should listen to your friend. Leave. Now." I ordered. Sakumo and Fugance stood but Sakumo glared at me.

"She's not just my friend. She's your's too!" Sakumo yelled. Fugance blushed again.

"Whatever just go." I told her. She smirked and saw Fugance turn back to crimson red.

"Fine but don't think that you're off the hook just yet!" Sakumo yelled as she and Fugance left the room.

I sat back on the bed and just looked at the ground for awhile. I sighed and laid back down on the bed. Gaara crawled back on too and just went back to sleeping. I guessed that he might of had a bad day. I closed my eyes and immediately got SD again and his perverted mind. I shot open my eyes and turned over. I tried to close my eyes again but SD was there. I looked to the small wolf pup bag that was by the bed. I reached down and opened the bag. I pulled out the flute that Ororchimaru had given me as a weapon. He said that I should study Sound's jutsus and maybe I could become like one of his Sound four members. Her name was Tayuya and she could summon three powerful demons with it. He had taught me how to use the flute but I was still learning on how to summon those three demons.

I crawled out of bed without waking Gaara. I pulled on the Uchiha shirt and my sandals. I grabbed my bag too just incase. I crawled out the window with unbelievable stealth that nothing, not even the wind, was heard. I crawled down the house and landed on my feet a few inches away from the door. I rapidly ran into the forest and went about two miles out. I found the largest and tallest tree I could find and climbed. I had a great view of the house and they had a good view of me. I sat down looking at the house and the moon above it. I pulled out the flute from the bag again and got confortable. I closed my eyes and placed my mouth on the mouth piece. I blew and created a sound almost like Kayuya's but not the same as to summon the demons. I kept this up for a while as a way to keep SD out of my mind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi was at the window of Sasquehonno's room in deep thought. She had arrived early since she had activeted her second stage and gained enormous speed. She felt like crying when she left him but she didn't want to get in trouble with the rest. She wanted so bad to see him again even if it had only been hours that she hadn't seen his face. Yugi had to admit, the guy was attractive. And she means _very_ attractive. She blushed as she remembered when she had kissed him. She was shocked that she had the courage to do it once and then she did it _twice_! She was even more shocked when she saw him blushing too. She decided to just look out the window and she remembered what he had said to her before she had left with her father.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"I'm going to miss you so much, Sasquehonno-kun!!" Yugi yelled at her friend. They were at the gates of Sound and Yugi was taking off soon with her father for a mission. She wouldn't be back soon at all._

_"Don't or else it'll be harder to say good-bye." He told her. Yugi began to cry on the shoulder of her best friend._

_"But we won't see each other for a long time! How will we talk? My dad won't let me use the phone for the whole mission!" Yugi yelled as she cried. She stopped and looked at him. He was looking at the stars._

_"Whenever you want to talk or just remind yourself of your friends, look at the stars and moon. You'll see your family here and you'll see me. I always look at the stars at night. I know when someone I know looks at the stars and I'll talk to you. Ok?" He told her. He was smiling at her. She smiled back to him and looked at the stars. They were extra bright tonight._

_"Yugi! It's time to go!" Jugo yelled from the forest. He was talking with Kouga._

_"Well bye!" Yugi said and quicly kissed her boyfriend. She ran to her father and they took off._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Yugi sighed softly as she looked at the sky. She didn't see her friend. What could he be doing? Just then, Hana came in with a plate of food. She stopped at the doorway and just watched Yugi wander her heart mindlessly looking for her loved one. Hana felt horrible that Yugi was being like this. She hadn't eaten like she used to after he left. She barely ate at all anymore. Yugi was suffering under depression and Hana only wanted to help her. She noticed that Yugi's ribs would show out of her clothes most of the times. Hana knew that Yugi couldn't last much longer without him. She was never cheerful like before and she didn't talk as much. Even Karina, her best friend, had to admit that she was losing her friend to a disease. Hana sighed softly and walked over to Yugi. As every night before, Yugi was looking at the stars. Hana set the plate of food down next to Yugi and Yugi just looked away. Hana felt sick to her stomach. They needed him back.

"Yugi-chan..." Hana began.

"Hn?" Yugi said. Hana knew that she had gotten the habit from Sasquehonno.

"You have to eat. Or else you won't be able to fight." Hana told her trying to make her eat.

"No." Yugi said. Hana sighed and inched the food closer to Yugi. Yugi just shoved it away and looked back at the stars.

"Yugi-chan, how about you eat the food and I'll help you find him?" Hana said. She was going to help but she wanted Yugi to eat first.

"I saw him today." She said. Hana was shocked.

"Where? Was he overjoyed?" Hana asked.

"He was in Konoha and he wasn't as happy as me but he was happy." Yugi said with a smile. Hana smiled back. At least Yugi was happy for a little while.

"Then I'm sure he'll be back." Hana said. Yugi's smile disappeared.

"No, he's not." Yugi said sadly and looked away again. Hana was upset about Yugi's behavior now.

"But he'll visit and that's all that matters right now." Hana said and hugged Yugi. Yugi hugged back.

"Thanks for making me feel better, Hana-chan." Yugi told her.

They stopped hugging when they heard the sound of Sasquehonno's flute playing. Yugi ran downstairs and outside when she heard it. Everyone thought it was something important so they ran too. yugi stopped only feet away from the forest. She stood and listened closely to the song. Everyone was listening closely now.

"He sounds just like Tayuya-chan." Karin pointed out.

"What a beautiful song." Jugo said. Orochimaru smirked.

"It might sound beautiful but it's deadly. Nothing good comes out of it when played right." Kouga pointed out.

"He's almost mastered the flute. Soon he'll be able to summon the three demons, just like Tayuya-chan." Orochimaru said.

They all stood in silence as if hypnotized by the song. It soon ended and Yugi began to cry. She didn't let anyone hear though. Hana was the only one who noticed since she was close by to Yugi. She helped her to her room and Yugi fell asleep dreaming and sleeping on Sasquehonno's bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I know, this must be the shortest chapter and I probably bored you. But It's like this for a reason. The twist comes out in the next chappie! And the festival comes to the district! Hope you liked it!**

**R&R plz! Ja Ne!**

**(Rosie)**


	18. Chapter 18

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"** I yelled from my room.

I heard footsteps come running up and loud thumps. They must have tripped over each other. I quickly grabbed the pillow and pulled it over my head. I screamed again and heard some people fall down again. I rapidly pulled the covers up and shuddered at what I had seen earlier. I can't believe this is happening again!

Just then everyone came in. They all tripped over each other except Koyuki and Itachi (you know why). I covered myself all the way to my head and screamed. I sensed Matroni, Hishi, Jr, Asuma, Tenji, Sakumo, and Fugance run up the stairs too. I heard a few gasps when I had screamed. My voice was different. You can kind of say...girly (guessed it yet?). I sensed Koyuki, Tsunade, Ino, Ten Ten, Hinata, and Sakura come to the side of my bed. They pulled the covers but I kept it covered to my chest. As soon as they saw me, they gasped and had wide eyes. I was Linoone again.(Haha. Girly him!)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi woke up in a cold sweat. She had had a nightmare about Kouga being mad at Sasquehonno and that he had hurt him. A lot. Yugi quickly crawled out of the bed and looked out at the sky. She had thought that she had heard Sasquehonno screaming. But it was different. It was still him but a different voice. She wondered why she even thought of it.

Yugi put on some sweatpants and a loose grey shirt. She really didn't care about her looks as much as she had when he was there. Yugi got up and walked downstairs. She saw Hana making breakfast. Yugi's ninja dog was by the door. Yugi called to her. She was a small dog that Orochimaru had meant to experimant on but decided on her parents. Yugi named her Mimi since she wasn't so creative with the names. Mimi came to Yugi and yugi patted her. She got her food and Mimi took them outside where she loved to eat the best. Yugi looked at Hana and saw that Hana was upset. Yugi wanted to know why so she went to Hana and talked to her. Yugi found out that Kouga had left the vilage in rage that Sasquehonno was gone. Yugi began to panic that Kouga was looking for Sasquehonno and was going to hurt him. Orochimaru came in in time to explain that he didn't go to Konoha but to Suna. Yugi was relived. But she had something on her mind.

"Orochimaru-sama, did Kouga-sensei leave because he was mad or because he needed time alone?" Yugi asked. She knew Kouga was mad at Sasquehonno but she also knew that he wanted to be alone now a days.

"Well Yugi-chan, I can only say that he wanted both. He needed time but he was also very mad when he left." Orochimaru explained. Yugi nodded and sat down at the table.

"Hana-chan, we all really want to thank you for cooking for all of us. Usually it was Sasquehonno-kun who would cook." Yugi told Hana. hana smiled at her and Yugi smiled back. But soon she went back to being sad.

"Yugi-chan,..." Hana began. She finished what she was doing quickly and sat next to Yugi.

"Hn?" Yugi asked. Hana smiled brightly at her.

"Would you like to come with me to the village? I was hoping that we could shop and look for grocieries." Hana requested. Yugi nodded her head and left to change. Hana was relived that Yugi would come.

Yugi walked slowly to Sasquehonno's room. She was still sharing with him but to her, it felt more like it was her's and her's only now. He was never around anymore so it felt like it was her room and not his. She opened the door slowly to be met by lit candles. Sasquehonno was always the dark type and the environmental type. He almost never wasted electricity and he always enjoyed a dark room. Yugi could notice. His walls were painted dark purple and the carpet was plain black. His bed sheets were black and his pillows were purple. She noticed that those were his favorite colors.

The strangest part of his room and personality was his closet. It had all the clothes on one side while the other side was empty. She once opened to see what was inside and found that it was a candle with a black flame. Whenever he was gone she would open the closet and see that the candle was exactly the same. It didn't even melt.

She once was caught by him and he was pretty mad. He told her to never open it again. But right now Yugi was tempted. She went to his closet and opened the door. She gasped when she saw the candle. It wasn't black anymore but lavender. Why was it lavender? Yugi had a strange feeling. Yugi looked closely at it and realized that it was melting. She began to panic and thought that she had made it melt. She closed the door then slowly opened it again. This time it was black. She was confused now. She heard her name be called so she got dressed and just left the candle. She had on a red tank top and black capris. She kept her hair down. She quickly closed the closet door and ran downstairs. Hana was waiting for her so they left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell is happening?!!" I yelled in my new voice.

They just stared at me. Everyone else was at the door. Sakumo was yelling 'Nooooo!' over and over again. Fugance had wide eyes and a dropped jaw. The guys were laughing and pointing. The others just watched with wide eyes. The women weren't even helping!

"Linoone-chan! We missed you!" Tenji yelled and laughed. The others joined in. I growled lowly and Gaara woke up. He began to bark.

"This is strange. Why are you a girl again? What happened to the serum you were injected with by that Yugi girl? Wasn't that suppose to keep you as a boy?" Tsunade began to ask. I just stared at her. Hopeless people!!

"Help me! I don't wanna be a girl!!" I yelled at her.

"Hey! What's wrong with being a girl?!" Sakumo yelled. I screamed as hard as I could.

**"Haha! Girl Linoone is back!"** SD yelled in my head.

"Stop screaming! You're going to get me deaf!" Hishi yelled at me while covering his ears.

I scowled and grabbed the shirt on the desk next to me. I carefully pulled it on without letting them see and jumped off the bed. I ran to the bathroom and locked myself in. I stayed at the door and felt them knocking really hard. I stood up and walked to the mirror. I was Linoone. I looked like I had last time I was her but older. But this time, it was like she had a mind of her own.

**Sasquehonno's mind**

_"That's right, I do."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"I'm Linoone's mind. I'm the girl side of you."_

_"My girl side? How do I have a girl side?"_

_"When you first became Linoone, you controled her. Now after seven years I've developed."_

_"And why did you develop?" _

_"Because..."_

_"Because why?"_

_"Because you don't have a girl mind and Linoone needed a mind of her own." _

_"That doesn't make sense."_

_"How would you know?! You're only a boy."_

_"Don't be such a meany! ...racist..."_

_"I'm not a racist! I just don't like your kind."_

_"My kind?! See! You are a racist!"_

_"Shut up! Ya know what? You should take a rest. Let Linoone take care of this."_

_"How can I trust her?!!"_

_"She has your strength and speed. She can take care of herself. Now let me out. I promise not to ruin anything of your's or that belongs to you!"_

_"...No..."_

_"Pwease! I promise!"_

_"No!"_

_"Come on! Don't make me get SD in here!"_

_"...Why SD? Are you two in love?"_

_"Oh shut up! You know nothing just let me out!"_

_"NO!"_

_"Oh SD!"_

**"WHAT?!!" **

_"Tell him to let me out!"_

**"Let her out."**

_"You seem lazy."_

**"I am. Listen just let her out."**

_"You can't convince me!"_

**"Yes I will. You either let her out, or you suffer being around fanboys."**

_"Works for me! Have fun, Linoone-chan!"_

_"I will!"_

**REALWORLD**

"This is gonna feel good!" I said(It's Linoone but I'm too lazy to say otherwise).

I walked out the bathroom and saw everyone starring at me. I looked away and went downstairs. Everyone was following me. I sat down at the table and stared at them. They were quiet. I couldn't stand it anymore! I slammed my fists on the table and screamed. I swear, I felt the ground shake. I stopped and laughed. They were all on the ground. I laughed and looked at all of them. The only ones not on the ground were Hishi, Jr, Sakumo, Fugance, Matroni, Asuma, and Tenji. They were still upstairs when I had yelled. I laughed at how they looked at their parents on the ground. Tenji, Matroni, Tenji, and Hishi all laughed. Sakumo, Fugance, Asuma, and Jr just had emotionless faces. I was surprised at Sakumo.

"Why are you acting different all of a sudden?" Hishi asked. I stared as the adults got up. Koyuki was being held by Itachi.

"I'm Linoone not Sasquehonno!" I said. They gasped and they all looked at Tsunade.

"She's right. I sense nothing of Sasquehonno in her. She's not him." She said. I giggled.

"Definately doesn't act like him." Sakumo pointed out. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"What would you know? I barely got here!" I told her. She growled.

"Calm down, Sakumo-chan." Fugance told her.

"This is great! Now she can see Woshitamo-kun for the festival!" Sakumo screamed. Fugance smiled at her friends.

"Um,...Sorry to ask but you guys wouldn't happen to by any chance have clothes for me would you?" I asked them. I was in boy clothes and it was pretty unconfortable.

"We still have the same clothes from last time but you're older so,..." Ino began.

**"SHOPPING TIME!!"** The girls yelled.

"No!" I yelled. I grunted and hit my head on the table.

"Hold on a sec! Aren't you Linoone-chan, a girl who likes shopping?" Sakumo asked. I looked up at them and saw that I had dark purple eyes. Something pulled on me and we all looked at the door. Standing there was the boy me.

"Sasquehonno-kun?!" Sakumo yelled.

"Hold on one more sec! How is Linoone and Sasquehonno out at the smae time?!" Hishi yelled. My boy self sat down across from me and sighed.

"This is so boring! How did you stand it for seven years?!" He asked me. I laughed and shrugged.

"What you talkin about, Sasquehonno?" Ten Ten asked real fast.

"It's so boring just being in there with him! He doesn't do anything fun or anything in that case! All he does is sit in the dark!" He yelled out and banged his head on the table like I had. I laughed at him again.

"Just fall asleep. That's what I did for seven years!" I told him.

"I think I'll do just that. Better than having him talking like a pervert." He said and disappeared. I laughed at what he said.

"Mom, can we take Linoone-chan shopping now?!" Sakumo asked her mother. Sakura nodded.

"Come on, Linoone-chan! Get your sandals on so we can shop!" Fugance yelled.

I stood up and pulled on the sandals I had by the door. They grabbed my arm as soon as I had them on. We ran all the way to the store with Sakura, Ten Ten, and Ino behind us. Koyuki and Hinata were staying behind.

As we neared the village shops, I saw him again. Woshitamo. Pervert ran through my head as I saw him. Sakumo quickly lead me through the crowd and into a shop. She hadn't seen him. They went to the girl side so I followed. They found cute things but the one that caught my eyes was a kimono similar to Koyuki's It was lavender with black edges and a black rose at the center of the skirt. It came with a black obi, a jacket to cover me, a strap shirt that was black, a long skirt and slippers like Fugance's.

I walked to it and looked at it. Ino and the other women came in then. They approached me and asked if I wanted it. I smiled and they said that I could use it for the festival today. I nodded and Ten Ten found one in my size. Sakumo and Fugance had gotten many other different clothes all in my size. The women paid for them and Sakumo and Fugance told me to put an outfit they had picked on. I said that I would after a good bath. They nodded and we ran to the district. I saw him again and saw him smirk at me. I glared at him. We mad eit to the district and we ran upstairs. I heard Sakura tell Koyuki about the kimono. We ran to my room and they looked through the clothes. They chose the outfit they wanted me to wear then shoved me in the bathroom. I saw them putting away the clothes.

I took a quick bath and got out. I pulled on the undergarments and looked at the clothes they had told me to put on. There was a fishnet shirt that went all the way past my elbows. It was cut off so it only went above my stomach. There was black pants that were baggy but tight around my waist. The legs were baggy and there were many pockets. They bought shoes that were completely black so I put those on. They had a shirt to go over the fishnets too. It was one like Koyuki's that she used to train in but it was really light lavender and it was inches above the fishnets. You can say that it only covered my chest. It had clips on the left side going all the way down so I could take it off and stuff. On the right side it had a small black rose with falling petals. It also had black trimming around the wrists, bottom and neck. It had small cuts on the shoulders so it flowed around my body. I saw that they had also given me a kunai pouch and a shuriken holster. I put the holster on my right thigh and the pouch on the left side of my waist.

I came out and they squealed. They ran to me and told me to sit on the chair. I did and they did my hair. They wanted to make a loose bun but they didn't have senbons. I got up and headed for my bag. I pulled out gold senbons with the tips made of purple diamonds. They sqealed again and did my hair. My raven locks stayed around my face and some of the hair was loose from the bun. They told me to come downstairs. I grabbed my wolf pup bag and went downstairs. Ino, Sakura, Ten Ten, Koyuki, Hinata, and Tsunade screamed too. The guys were eating so they stopped when they saw me. Hishi had cake on his spoon so since he kept still it fell back to his plate. I giggled when Tsunade told me to turn. I did and they ran to hug me. I hugged back and looked at Sakumo and Fugance. They were laughing at how the guys looked. I looked at the guys and saw that Matroni, Tenji, and Asuma were red. They looked away and I saw that Hishi and Jr had smirks. Hishi was also laughing at the red guys.

"You look like an angel!" Sakumo yelled as she hugged me too. Fugance hugged as well.

"More like a babe!" Matroni yelled and the guys all laughed.

"That's because she's a girl! And you said that girls were a burden! Well not anymore since we have Linoone-chan on our side! Ha!" Sakumo mocked Matroni. Matroni laughed.

"Sakumo-chan, what about Woshitamo-kun?" Fugance asked.

"Oh yeah! Hey, Linoone-chan, you wanna go see Woshitamo-kun today at the festival?" Sakumo asked me.

"No! He's a pervert and an asshoe!" I yelled at them.

"Watch your language, Linoone-chan!" Hishi yelled at me like he was my father.

"Shut up, fatass!" I yelled at him. The guys went 'ooooooooo' at me.

"I'm not fat! Am I?" Hishi asked Jr. Jr just ignored him and laughed.

"Why are you suddenly angry, Linoone?" Tsunade asked me.

"I don't want to be around that guy! He's so perverted!" I yelled. I crossed my arms in front of me and glared at the wall.

"How? He seemed like a gentlemen when we met him." Ten Ten said. I grunted.

"That must have been decades ago!" I yelled. Hishi and the rest of the guys laughed.

"It was when we first went to school! That was about six years ago." Sakumo said.

"When did you guys start school?" I asked surprised.

"When we were six, why you askin?" Hishi said. I laughed softly.

"I started school when I was three!" I told them.

**"NANI?!!!"** The boys yelled and fell off their chairs.

"Holy shit!! What did you say?!!" Sakumo yelled. Sakura glared at her again. Sakumo apoligized. Do they always do this?

"I was three when I started school. Or as you call it, the academy." I said again. The boys got up quick.

"When did you graduate yet?!!" Hishi asked.

"Or did you graduate?" Jr said in a mocking tone. I smirked. I pulled out a scroll from my bag. I showed it to them. It was my certificate.

"I graduated at top of my class! I graduated at age four!" I told them. The boys fell down again. They were standing so I laughed at them. Tsunade ran at me and grabbed the scroll. She quickly looked over it and smiled at me.

"H-,...um.. She's right." Tsunade said. I glared that she was about to call me a boy again.

"Let me see that!" Hishi said as he and the other boys ran at her. She handed the scroll to them and they all looked at it. He slowly looked at me and glared. I smirked.

"Show-off." He muttered and the others looked away, mad. Sakumo, Fugance, and Tsunade laughed with me.

"See! Girls can be just as strong as boys!" Tsunade said and hugged me.

"Oh yeah! Then where's your forehead protecter?!" Matroni yelled. I pointed to Gaara who was scratching his neck and shaking the collar. The girls laughed at them.

"Damn you!" Tenji yelled and he and the boys went upstairs. The rest of us laughed. Just then we heard a knock at the door. Sakumo answered and my eyes widened at who it was.

"What's up?" He said. It was Woshitamo-teme.


	19. Chapter 19

"Woshitamo-kun! What are you doing here?" Sakumo yelled in a fangirl voice. I glared at him and he just smirked. He walked in and greeted. They all greeted back.

"Good morning, Woshitamo-kun. What are you doing here?" Sakura asked. Apparently, they knew each other and were friends.

"My mom sent me early here and told me to give you this note." He said. He handed her the note and Sakura read it. She nodded and Sakumo walked to her.

"What does it say?" She asked her mother.

"It says that she's coming over to the festival as well and she was hoping to bring some of her specialty. She'll be here by noon so Woshitamo-kun is allowed to stay until the festival starts." Sakura said and Sakumo squealed at the note.

"Her specialty?! Cool! I love her food! Yum!" Sakumo yelled and ran to Fugance. I was glaring at Woshitamo all the while. When he realized it he smirked again. I glared harder and turned to the girls.

"Go on girls. There's still a bit more time until the festival. Go enjoy yourselves and your cousin." Ino said while nodding to me. Sakumo and Fugance nodded and grabbed my arm. We were about to leave when Ten Ten called the boys. They came down.

"What mom?" Tenji asked. Ten Ten smiled at them and pointed to Woshitamo's direction.

"Hey, Woshi-san! What you doin' here?" Hishi asked.

"I came to visit." He responded. Jr looked at us and asked me a mental question.

"We're going now. Bye!" I said and tried to leave but Sakumo held me back.

"Come on guys! We're going to head out into the village. Wanna come?" Sakumo asked. The boys nodded.

"Cool. But is Woshi-san coming too?" Asuma asked.

"Yeah. Sure why not?" Sakumo said quickly. I released from her grip and went outside while sighing deeply.

"Come on! We're gonna lose her!" Sakumo yelled and ran to me. The guys followed close behind.

"Hold on! I can't run that fast, Sa-.. I mean, Linoone-chan!" Matroni yelled as I sped up to lose them. I smirked as he almost forgot that I was a girl.

"Come on, you wimps! My grampa can run faster than that!" I told them. I laughed as I really didn't even know who was my granpa.

"Stop mocking us!" I heard Sakumo yell. They stopped and I heard them panting. I turned to look at them and saw Woshitamo next to me. I growled and he smirked. When did he get there?

"Hold,...on. We...can't catch...up." Tenji said between breaths. I jumped further away from Woshitamo and he smiled. I glared at him again. Soon everyone caught up and were standing with Woshitamo.

"Don't run so fast! Not everyone is as talented as you!" Hishi said, mocking me of what happened earlier. I laughed sodtly and just looked at them.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about. It was easy to catch up with her." Woshitamo said. So of them looked at him with wide eyes. I glared at him. Was he calling me slow?

"Woshi-san, let me tell you something about her." Matroni began. He placed an arm around Woshitamo's shoulders and looked like he was talking to his own son. Everyone laughed.

"What?" Woshitamo said impatiently. I jumped back to them. I walked to Matroni and hit him on the head. He was sent all the way to the ground and let me tell ya, we were pretty high up.

"OW! Linoone-chan!" Matroni yelled. We all laughed. I stayed emotionless and looked at Matroni on the ground. He began to climb back up to us.

"You okay, Matroni-kun?" Fugance asked him. He was rubbing his head and nodded to her.

"That was kinda mean, Linoone-chan. Don't you think?" Hishi asked. I grunted and began to walk away from them.

"Isn't this like Cops and Robbers? Let's play along! Maybe we can catch her." Tenji said and everyone sweatdropped. But then they began to run after me. I felt like I was in Sound all over again. That is, being chased by ANBU and ninja.

"You're under arrest!" Tenji yelled and everyone laughed.

I turned around while still running and smirked. They had confused looks now. I turned back around and ran faster. I heard them yelling. I smirked againa and looked back. Woshitamo, Jr, and Hishi were real close behind. I smiled, waved and turned around.

"We're going to catch you!" Tenji yelled. I stopped and ran up. I was now miles above the ground.

"Run, run as fast as you can! You can't catch me, I'm the Gingerbread Man! Haha!" I yelled at them. They stopped under me.

"Oh! That reminds me! Can you make more of your food for the festival?! Please!" Tenji asked. Everyone sweatdropped. How was that related to this subject?

"Not now, Tenji! Come down, Linoone-chan!" Sakumo said. I just looked down. They were all mad or something.

"Why? I'm having fun messing with you guys!" I said while giggling.

"Well we're not having fun! Come down!" Fugance yelled. I stayed where I was.

"Hey! How about we go train and spar with each other?" Jr recommended.

"Cool! I'll go!" I yelled and climbed down. They all sweatdropped.

"Told ya it would get her down. You owe me five bucks." Jr said to the guys. Asuma, Tenji, Hishi, and Matroni all handed him each five dollars.

"Can we go now? I want to go eat! I didn't have breakfast." Sakumo said as her stomach growled.

"Tell me about it. I didn't even have dinner alst night." Hishi said. I didnt know what they were complaining about I hadn't had dinner or breakfast and I wasn't hungry.

"Well we can go eat at a restaurant." I recommended. They all became happy again.

"Okay! Let's go!" Sakumo said and we all ran to the village.

We past a lot of people to get there. Tenji got lost in the crowd so we had to wait until we found him. He laughed at Sakumo who began to glare at him. We got back on track and began to walk around the village searching for food. Fugance practically had to drag Sakumo all the way there. We at last decided on a ramen shop since it was the closest. We all sat at the table and began to talk. We had ordered our ramen and we were waiting. The boys sat together at one table while Sakumo, Fugance and I sat on another. Sakumo was all cheerful again and we were all talking. I kept getting stares from Woshitamo. I glared at him when I realized and he just smirked and turned away. I knew I shouldn't of wore this outfit today!

"Hey Linoone-chan. We need to get somethings straight." Sakumo told me. I nodded.

"Well since you're new around here you need to know your place. Look over there." Sakumo began. She nodded to some girls behind the boys who were flirting with them.

"What about them?" I asked. Fugance smiled for some reason. She must have remembered something about them.

"Those girls are the show-offs and popular ones at the academy. They think that they have the strength and looks to win the hearts of your brothers and all the strong and cute guys." Fugance said. I nodded. Sakumo then pointed to some boys and girls close to us that were all dressed in black and wore make-up.

"Those kids are the emos and goths. They are always shy and never talk to others besides the kids in there group status. You might want to stay away from them. They're said to eat human flesh and attempt suicide and cutting. That stuff." Fugance said. Sakumo then pointed at guys that were talking to Hishi, Jr, and Woshitamo.

"Those are the popular guys. Most of them are Hyugas and the guys that pass with top grades in their classes. The others are just there because of looks, and their status with the ladies. Hishi and Jr are there because of their style of fighting, they're Uchihas, and because they say that the teachers always believe them." Fugance said. Sakumo then pointed to herself, Fugance and me.

"We're the ordinary girls. We're not show-offs although you will probably be part of the popular kids when you go to the academy. Girls like us are just ordinary like not too cute, not too strong, not too goth like or anything. Just normal." Sakumo said. I nodded. We all looked at the guys when we heard giggles and laughter.

"I hate it when they show-off. You see the girl with that red ribbon in her hair? She's Arima and she's the leader of the popular girls. She thinks that Jr is her boyfriend just because she really likes him. She's another fangirl of the twins." Sakumo said. Fugance became sad now.

"What's wrong, Fugance?" I asked. She looked up and smiled weakly.

"Arima is mean to Fugance-chan. Everyone in the other groups are too except the boys. The other groups never excepted her in their status." Sakumo explained. I looked at the guys and saw Woshitamo starring at me again. I ignored it and saw that Arima girl glaring at me now. She got up and walked to us with the other popular girls.

"What do you want, Arima?" Sakumo asked as she stood from her seat. So did Fugance but I stayed sitting.

"Tell your friend here to keep her eyes off my man!" Arima yelled while looking at me. I glared.

"Why would she look at him?! He's not half her status!" Fugance yelled back. Arima was really angry now. I saw Woshitamo walk up to us now.

"Arima-chan, leave them alone." Woshitamo said softly at her.

"How can I when you look at her?!" Arima yelled. Woshitamo glared at her now.

"If you can't control your anger, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Woshitamo said as everyone's eyes were on us. I felt disturbed.

"I'll leave but I better not see her with you ever again!" Arima said and left with her gang. We all watched as she left.

"Thanks, Woshitamo-kun. Those girls are just bastards." Sakumo thanked Woshitamo. The food arrived and Sakumo and Fugance sat down.

"Would you like to join us?" Fugance asked Woshitamo. I almost choked on my food. I glared at Fugance and saw Sakumo giggling.

"Sure." Woshitamo answered. The waitress heard and placed his food at our table. I was disturbed now. He was sitting next to me since Fugance had moved to sit with Sakumo. I glared and they just giggled again.

"So, Woshitamo-kun. Do you have a date for the festival tonight?" Sakumo asked. I growled again and looked at them. They pretended not to notice.

"No not yet. I was planning on asking Arima-chan since the girl I wanted to ask wasn't around but she's back so..." Woshitamo began. Sakumo and Fuance squealed.

"Really?! Who is she?" They asked in unison. We all stopped eating and they looked at him. I didn't look at him.

"Um...I'd rather not say yet." He said. The girls groaned.

"Come on! We won't tell!" They yelled. I saw Woshitamo smiling.

"Ask your friends. They know. Right now I have to go. My Dad's calling. Bye." He said quickly. He paid for his food and left.

"That was **not** like him." Fugance pointed out and giggled.

"I know but maybe this girl is someone he really loves! Oooooo!" They said. They began to laugh again and I sighed.

"What are you girls talking about?" Hishi asked as he and the other guys walked to us.

"Woshitamo-kun has a crush! Ooooooo!" The girls said again.

"Yeah, yeah, we know. Now let's get back to the district." Hishi said quickly. We all went to pay our seperate foods. I was last so I went up to the owner and was about to pay her when she smiled.

"It's okay. Your little boyfriend payed for you earlier." She said. I stayed in shock. That was until the guys behind me laughed so hard they all fell on the floor laughing. I glared at them all. They soon stood up though.

"I wonder who payed." The boys said in unison and began to walk away. I stayed behind them all. I walked slowly behind them and just thought.

**"Told you about the fanboys."**

_"Good thing I decided to let you run my body, eh, Linoone?"_

_"Yeah but I don't like that Woshitamo kid at all just like you."_

_"Tell me about it. He gives me the creeps."_

**"Watch out, Linoone. This kid could make a move on ya at this festival thing."**

_"I know. I'll be careful."_

**"I say you buy condoms just in case."**

_"Yeah...Hold on! What you say?!!"_

_"Watch it SD. You too Linoone. If you let yourself get seduced by this guy, I swear I'll kill him later."_

_"Go ahead but I won't let him."_

**"You better make sure though."**

_"Perverted bastard!"_

_"Haha! She called you a bastard."_

**"She was talking to you."**

_"Why would she be? I didn't make the comment."_

_"He outsmarted you SD."_

**"Oh shut up!"**

_**"Hey watch out for that..." **_They said in unison. I opened my eyes and hit a tree. _**"Tree...Haha!"**_

_"Shut up! You could have told me earlier."_

_"We thought you would notice."_

**"Yup!"**

_"Shut up! I need to concintrate. Let me get back to you all later."_

_**"Okay! Bye!"**_

_"You guys are weird."_

_"Can you blame me! I've been in here for almost a whole day!"_

_"You'll get use to it."_

"You alright, Linoone-chan?!" Sakumo yelled as they ran to me. I didn't notice but we were at the forest.

"Yeah. Just got a bit distracted." I said and the guys in my head began to laugh.

"Well hurry up. Mom's worried sick!" Tenji yelled and I got up. We ran again through the forest.

We arrived at the district sooner than expected. We all ran to the house and opened the door only to be tripped by Gaara and Inubi. They were by the door and we tripped over them. The rest were by the table watching us strangely. We all got up quickly and looked at the guys. I looked at Gaara and Inubi. I smirked at how close they were becoming. Gaara saw this and stood. He left to my room. Inubi got up too and went with him. I laughed softly at them. We all sat with the rest soon after.

"Linoone-chan, why do you have a red spot above your nose?" Ino asked as she stared at me. The girls began to laugh.

"What happened?" Naruto asked. Ten Ten came to my side to look at the scratch.

"Were you kissing?" Ino asked. Sakumo and Fugance fell off their chairs and were laughing really hard. Without knowing I was blushing.

"Were you?" Ten Ten asked worried. I blushed harder.

"No! I just bumped into a tree when I was talking to SD and Sasquehonno!" I said. Ten Ten put some gel on my scratch and I flinched.

"This reminds me of when Koyuki-chan was at the Akatsuki base years ago!" Deidara said as he came in with the rest of the gang.

"What do you want guys?" Hishi asked. He was trying to hide from the rest. He and the other boys were playing poker and gambling.

"Hey! I wanna play!" Tobi yelled. The rest saw and the boys were in trouble.

"Thanks a lot, Tobi." Jr said.

"You're welcome!" Tobi said. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Mom! Is it time for the festival yet?" Sakumo asked.

"Almost honey." Sakura answered. The girls screamed.

"Can we get ready?!" Sakumo asked.

"Can Koyuki-chan and the rest of the women do our hair?! Please Dad!" Fugance yelled.

"Alright girls. Go get ready and we'll do your hair." Koyuki said and we all ran upstairs.

I took a bath and changed into my kimono. I came out and saw the girls. Sakumo had on a pink kimono with a darker pink obi and the kimono's edges were also darker. There were Sakura blossoms falling down on it. Fugance wore a silver kimono with a black obi and the edges were also black. A small black puppy with blue eyes was on the back. She had on the Inuzuka make-up on her cheeks. We all had black slippers on. I pulled on my wolf pup bag with my weapons and stuff. We all carried senbons in our hands. I carried my golden senbons. These were my lucky senbons. I had gotten them from my best friend that is now dead. They are the last thing I have connecting me to him.

We walked downstairs and were greeted by the women. Sakumo was getting her hair done by Sakura, Fugance by Ten Ten, and me by Koyuki and Ten Ten. My hair went all the way to my waist so it took longer. In the end Sakumo had a high ponytail. The hair was curled so it looked cute when Sakura put a flower in Sakumo's hair. Fugance also had a high ponytail that was curled too. A clip with a small puppy was in her hair. My hair was almost like their's. The top of my hair was pulled into a ponytail than it was put in a bun. The bottom rest of my hair was curled. Koyuki put a black rose next to the bun so it would go with my kimono.

The boys looked funny to us. Hishi had a dark navy blue yukuta with a black obi and black edges. The uchiha symbol was on his back. Jr wore the same only his yukuta was black and the obi and edges were red. He also had the symbol on his back. Matroni had a orange one on with a blue obi and blue edges. Asuma had a green one on with the rest black. Tenji had a whiteish one on with the rest dark brown. The adults wore the same only in their favorite colors. Itachi's in black and red, Sasuke's in navy blue and black, Koyuki's in light blue and black, Sakura's in pink and dark pink, Ten Ten's in dark brown and black, Ino's in white and light blue, Hinata's in dark blue and white, Naruto's in orange and blue, Neji's the same as Tenji, and Shika's like Asuma. The hairstyles were the same. I placed my senbons in the bun and looked at the girls. They were giggling.

"Let's go! It's almost time." Sakumo said. We looked outside and saw the lanterns on and the stores and games open. People were starting to come in the district.

"Well we have to go. Bye!" Deidara said and they all disappeared.

"Hey Mom! Woshitamo-kun's mother is coming." Sakumo said. Sakura opened the door to see Woshitamo and his mom. She had a black kimono on with a pink obi. It had small different kinds of flowers on it. Woshitamo had on a black yukuta with a dark brown obi.

"Hello, Rita! Come in." Koyuki greeted. Soon they all began to talk and all of us kids left to the festival.

"We'll be home later!" Hishi yelled.

"Be home by midnight and don't wander outside the district." Koyuki yelled.

"We will!" We all yelled out. We split up and wondered the district. I decided to wander the forest. That's when I noticed that HE had followed me.


	20. Chapter 20

I quickened my pace when I sensed him close by. I growled when I realized he had ran faster as well. I decided to twist up my path and lose him on the way. I smirked at the idea. I began to jump to places different than my original route. It was really twisted so I was pretty confident that it would take him time to find me again. I was glad when I lost him. But became surprised when he found his way back quicker than exected. I had to give him his props for being a good tracker ninja. I decided to give up on the chase and wait for him. I leaned against a nearby tree and closed my eyes. This kid was no joke. I opened my eyes to be met by my companion, Woshitamo. I stared at him for a while until he annoyed me with his smirk.

"What do you want, Woshitamo?" I asked. He smiled at me.

"Come now. We're not that fond to lose the -kun and -chan, don't you think?" He said. I glared.

"No way I'll ever call you -kun and you better not call me -chan ever." I warned him. He smirked again so I glared.

"Why can't I call you Linoone-chan?" He asked. I glared harder at him.

"Because I won't allow you. Now stop calling me by your likings." I told him and began to run off again in the forest. He was right by my side. I was becoming mad at him.

"I can call you what I want. Unless you have the strength to beat me in a battle." He said. I smirked at this. We ran down onto the ground. He was surprised I had accepted his challenge.

"I accept." I told him and took a fighting position. He also took his position and just frowned at me.

"Listen. I don't like to hurt girls. Especially the ones that I like. I'll go easy." He said.

"No need. Treat me like you would the rest of the kids you fight. I'm no different." I told him. He then just stood like an ordinary person would. Didn't he want to fight?

"How about we fight when you have an appropriate outfit for the occasion. Right now,..." He began. He approached me and I stood face to face with him.

"What?" I asked. He grabbed my chin and held it in his grip. I scowled at him.

"Right now we enjoy the festival." He said. He released me and I glared at him. He smirked again.

"Fine but stop running after me." I told him as I backed away a bit.

"I was only running after you to ask you to join me in this festival. Maybe as a date." He said. I glared harder and he smirked again. Why was he always smirking at me?

"I'll join but I'm not your date." I told him. I looked away and mentaly hit myself on the head for accepting his invitation.

"Come. We shouldn't be so far out." He said and began to walk.

I walked with him but far behind. I kept my arms crossed in front of me and my eyes on him just incase he pulled anything. We got to the gates of the districts and I saw a lot more people than there was a few minutes ago. I saw the guys with girls and Sakumo and Fugance just with each other. Guess they weren't into boys yet. I walked over to them and greeted them. They greeted back and Woshitamo was close behind. They began to giggle and point at him. He wasn't looking.

"Is he your date?" Fugance asked.

"No. He just decided to join me." I told them.

"Sure.." They said sarcastically. They giggled again to each other.

"What do you guys do around these festival things?" I asked while I looked around.

"You've never been at a festival?" Fugance asked surrised. I shook my head.

"Man! What do you do at that so called mansion in Sound?!" Sakumo asked stunned. I smiled.

"I fight." I told them. They sighed.

"That must be the only thing you do!" Sakumo yelled. I giggled at them.

"Well there's games and food. Oh and at the end of the festival there are fireworks and a couples' thing. We don't really know about that but everyone we know that are couples say it's really cool!" Sakumo said. I nodded and looked to a game that had fishes and nets.

"Oh that's the funnest game! Me and Sakumo-chan played it all day." Fugance said. I smiled at her and looked at Woshitamo. Arima was with him. I mentally cheered. Maybe I could escape from him.

"Hey guys, can I ask for a really big favor?" I asked them.

"Sure!" They said in unison.

"Distract Woshitamo for me. I gotta go somewhere." I lied. They nodded and ran to Woshitamo.

_"Cool!!"_ I told myself and sqealed. I began to run back to the forest.

_"Great. Now you don't have a date." _

_"Oh shut up. I don't wanna date."_

**"I say you both shut up. Linoone-chan, do you think you'll still be out in the kid's body until maybe he starts school?"**

_"I hope I stay! You have the coolest friends but you attract the popularest boys that are so perverted, Sasquehonno-kun!"_

_"Tell me about it!"_

**"Maybe he'll attract the popularest girls that are also perverted."**

_"Yuck! I'd rather not leave this head then!"_

_"I wouldn't if I were you."_

**"Hey! Look at me! I attracted all the cute females from my tribe back when I was a wolf demon!"**

_"That was back then! WAY back then!"_

**"Are you calling me old?!!"**

_"I call you a lot of things."_

_"Stop talking boys. I'm trying to lose this Woshitamo guy."_

_**"Hey! Watch out for that..." **_I hit myself again. _**"Tree! Hahahaha!"**_

_"Man you guys are always off timing!"_

_"Oh shut the fuck up! I don't have time for this!"_

_"Why do you always curse?"_

_"Stop asking. I'm leaving. Bye!"_

**"It's quiet. TOO quiet...Wait for me, Kid!!!"**

_"You're so mean, SD! Don't leave me!...I'm alone..."_

I laughed at this point. Where do those guys go when they want alone time? I shuddered at the thought and laughed. I got up and brushed myself off. I pulled out a mini mirror from my bag and checked my face. It was on the same place. I touched it gentle and instantly pulled back. It burned like hell when I touched it. I put back the mirror and ran back to the district. I decided to go back with the rest and let them put that gel on again. I managed to find my way around Woshitamo and head for home.

I got there and opened the door. Woshitamo's mom wasn't there anymore and all the men were in the living room. The women were only there with Tsunade. I went to Koyuki and showed her my bruise. She smiled and pulled that gel from her pocket. It was blue and when she finished she placed a bandage on it. I felt like one of those football players. I smiled weakly at her and she asked if I could give her the instructions to make that Double-Fudge Chocolate Chip Cake. I laughed and helped her make it.

We finished soon and she put it on the table. Ino was about to tackle it when Sakura held her back. We all laughed. I started to decorate it and left it delicious. Koyuki began to cut it and hand it to everyone. I got a piece myself. When I was about to take a bite Gaara came down with inubi. He jumped at me and tried to grab my cake. He almost bit it so I shoved it in my mouth. He got off and whined. I smiled at him and ate the cake. He whined again and ran for the cake again on the table. He grabbed a piece and handed it to Inubi. He then grabbed a piece for himself. He smirked at me and ran with Inubi back upstairs. _"Damn dog."_ Was what rang through my head when he left. The others just laughed. I touched my bruise again. It hurt a lot. I felt it getting numb. I looked at the window and thought about going out there. I got up and thanked Koyuki for helping me. She smiled and I left.

At first I just walked around. That was, until I heard my stomach growl. I had forgoten about dinner again. I went inside a ramen shop and sat on the stool. I ordered my favorite, spicy ramen. I began eating when I finally noticed a guy nearby. He had black spiky hair with the darkest color of blue lining it. He had dark onyx eyes that really went with the dark circles around them. He had really pale skin so it looked even darker on him. He had on a complete black yukuta with dark blue lining. He was also eating ramen. I noticed him from somewhere. I remembered. He was with that group that was here earlier. I think Sakumo said that they were emos and goths. I ignored it and kept eating. I finished soon after and just sat after I payed the owner. He stayed too.

"What's a girl like you doing here?" He finally said. I was shocked since he directed the question at me. I looked at him and saw him starring at the sky. He looked at me then.

"Eating. What else?" I told him. He seemed as emotionless as me. I stayed just as emotionless and looked at the sky. There were so many stars out tonight.

"Don't have a date?" He asked. He stared at the sky like me.

"Had. He was a pervert. Left him." I said simply. He nodded as if telling me that he had heard.

"Don't have another?" He asked.

"No." I said simply again. I looked at him and saw the same thing. Emotionles and starring at the sky. "What about you?" I asked and he smirked.

"Why would I hang out with any girls like those popular and bastards?" He said. I laughed softly at this.

"You think so too?" I asked him. I looked at him and saw him looking at me too.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" He said. We both laughed this time.

"But don't you hang out with your group or status and stuff?" I asked him. He frowned.

"You might not believe me but I hate being around them. All they talk about is cutting, killing, and just emo stuff." He said. I nodded.

"But don't you like that?" I asked again.

"Yeah but not like they say it. They always attempt suicide and just killing innocent kids. I don't do that." He said. We both looked at the sky again.

"You seem different then them." I told him. I saw him smirk.

"I am." He said. We stayed in silence for a while.

"What's your name?" He finally asked.

"Linoone. And your's?" I asked him back.

"Colin. Don't you have a last name?"

"Don't you?" I asked him back.

"Yeah. But you first."

"No you."

"No you."

"Fine. I'm an Uchiha." I told him. He seemed surprised.

"Popular girl?" He asked disappointed.

"No. Don't go to the academy here yet. I'm from Sound. Just moved here." I told him. He nodded.

"I'm just plain Colin Mizuki." He said. I nodded at him. I looked at him and he looked at me.

"Was it Woshitamo-teme who was your date?" He asked. I smirked.

"Sure was. My cousin put me up to it." I told him.

"Should have known. Watch out for him. He's a snake, I swear." He said. We laughed.

"I think he's a pervert. He's just plain nasty." I said. Colin nodded. We stayed in silence.

"What you doing so far out from your home since you are from Sound?" He asked.

"I came here because I found out my real family lived here. What you doing out in this festival?" I asked quickly changing the subject.

"Hold on. Your real family?" He asked. I knew he would ask that.

"Yeah. I lived with Orochimaru and Kouga, a Kaguya." I told him. He seemed surprised.

"Wow. Must be cool to live with assasins like them."

"Why would it be cool? It was just plain boring. I killed everyone I met on missions. No sweat." I told him. I looked at him and saw him smirking.

"I never took you for the killing type." He said. I smirked right back.

"Most people say that." I told him. He got up. I stayed seated but he walked to me.

"Care to join me in this festival thing?" He asked. I was a bit shocked but I smirked and got up too.

"Sure." I said and we began to walk.

We walked for awhile until we found Sakumo and Fugance. I immediately noticed Colin become unconfortable when they came over to us. Sakumo and Fugance stay farther away then last time and they just looked at us. They stayed silent and just stared. Colin finally told me that he would wait for me by the ramen shop and he left. When he was out of eyesight, Sakumo and Fugance glared. I shrugged it off and just decided to leave them since they were so mad.

I slowly began to walk back to the ramen shop Colin said he would be at. I got there and found him sitting and looking at the sky. I smirked. We were so alike. I walked to him and he jumped off the stool. He motioned me to go with him so I did. I let him lead the way but from time to time, he would have to stop and wait for me since I was caught up in my mind. He later decided to just walk right alongside me. I wasn't as disturbed as I had been when Woshitamo was close.

Colin lead me to a hill where he said he thought was the greatest view of the whole district. I became suspicious then. Had he been to the district more than one time? Did he always come to the same spot? I shoved my thoughts away from my mind. I saw him sit down and lean against a tree behind him. I did the same. I gazed out at the sky and just thought about this day. It would be better if my friends from Sound were around. I sighed and closed my eyes. I leaned my head back to the tree and brought my knees to my chest. I held them against me and placed my chin between my knees. I closed my eyes again. I felt myself become sleepy and I yawned. I heard Colin sigh. I opened one eye and saw that he was gazing at the sky like I had. He saw me starring. We held the gaze for awhile until I turned away. I felt him shift his body so I guessed that he had looked away too.

"What did you do in Sound?" He said trying to change the subject. We didn't look at each other.

"I trained with Orochimaru and Kouga. The usual." I told him.

"Hn." He muttered. He reminded me of Jr.

"What have you done in Leaf?" I asked him. I felt him shift again.

"I work with my dad, go to the academy. The usual." He said mimicking me. We both laughed softly at this.

"You know Hishi and Jr?" I asked him. I heard him grunt.

"Yeah but I don't talk to them." He stated.

"Hn." I muttered. I looked at him now and he looked at me. "Why don't you?"

"Not of my status. You can kind of say that I'm not allowed to." Colin responded.

"Why not?" I asked him. He smirked.

"They're popular boys and I'm only an emo. Back in our school, we're not allowed." He explained.

"You could be a popular kid too. Just a bit more work and the image." I told him. We laughed.

"I'm not like them. I would have been like them if only I hadn't met Kiri-chan." He said.

"Who's Kiri?" I asked. He smirked.

"Kiri is my first friend back in the academy. She was goth so we hung out and my status was put down with her's." He stated. I nodded at this.

"So because you hung out with her, you became like them." I said. He nodded.

"If you hang out with Woshitamo-teme you'll be a popular girl in no time. And much more since you're an Uchiha." Colin pointed out.

"Yeah but I'm not into popular and that shit. I'm more into...well nothing really. Just maybe fighting, jutsus, medical stuff, my usual." I said. We laughed.

"I never took you for the cursing type, either." He stated.

"There's a lot of things you don't take more for." I told him.

"Care for ice cream maybe?" He asked as he stood. I was shocked at first but I stood as well.

"Sure but It's my treat." I told him.

"No mine." He said.

"Tell ya what. If you can beat me there, it's your treat. If you can't, I'll buy." I challenged him.

"One question? Are jutsus allowed?" He asked. We stayed quiet for awhile.

"Sure just no teleportation jutsus."

"I don't even know a teleportation jutsu." Colin said.

We laughed then began to run. At the end, I won. Colin still felt bad to let a girl pay for the ice cream so I offered him a deal. He could pay half and I payed half. We agreed in the end and we went off enjoying the rest of the festival. We went back to the hill but not before we got twelve dozens of dumplings. Guess Colin was into sweets. We were back on the hill. We were now sitting and eating the dumplings. We laughed from time to time when he talked about his life with the emos. Soon we had finished two dozen. I had been playing with the sticks and made Sound's symbol on the tree next to me. I was throwing them at it and it had made a perfect Sound sign. I finished it and looked at Colin. He had made Konoha's symbol. He smiled so I smiled back.

"Have you noticed? You were born in konoha and I was born in Sound. We made the symbols of our birthplaces." I told him. He nodded.

"Where do you want to go? Like I mean, where would you visit if you had the chance?" He asked.

We began to throw the sticks right above the other signs. I made Sand's symbol. I looked at his and saw Sound's symbol. I smiled at him as he smiled at me again. He was a great artist by the detail he had put. It looked just like the one on my head band.

"I wanna go to Sound." He said pointing to his piece of art.

"I wanna go to Sand." I told him. We laughed a bit after.

"What's it like in Sound? Is it like here?" He asked. I nibbled on my dumpling as I felt his gaze on me.

"It's boring and it's nothing like here. I like here better." I responded.

"Why? What do you have here that you can't have there?" Colin asked. I smiled.

"A family, brothers, cousins, aunts, uncles, and good friends." I told him. I looked at him and saw that he was still starring. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks as he smiled straight at me. I looked away embarassed.

"You want to go do something?" Colin asked. I smirked and looked back at him.

"What? Die?" I asked. We laughed. He was an emo after all.

"No. But if you want..." He began. I shoved him playfully and we laughed again.

"You would actually do that?" I asked. He smiled again.

"Sure." He said and pulled out a switchblade.

"I had one just like it except the blade was sharper and longer." I told him as I pressed my finger on the blade. Blood came but not a lot. I looked at him and saw wide eyes.

"You had a switchblade?" He asked in amazement. I smiled and pulled off my bag. I searched through it.

"Yeah. Look." I told him and pulled out the blade. It had a wolf on the handle. He grabbed it and inspected it.

"Not bad. Where did you get it?" He asked. I put the blade back in the bag and looked at Colin. He was intrested in the subject.

"I got it from a friend in Sound who was also an emo. He gave it to me before he died in KIA. You know, killed in action." I told him.

"That must have been hard to let go of your best friend." He told me. I nodded to him. I looked at the sky and saw that it must have been six by now.

"It's getting late. Wanna go do something?" Colin asked again.

"Die?" I asked again. We laughed a bit again but stood.

"No but..." I shoved him again.

We laughed again and then we looked at the district. I noticed all the boys with each other and Sakumo and Fugance were with each other. I became alert when I saw the group Colin was with earlier looking up at us. I looked away quickly. I looked at Colin and saw a confused look. He looked where I was looking and immediately looked away.

"Those your friends?" I asked calmly. He smirked and nodded.

"Yeah, why?" He asked. I smirked.

"Aren't you going to greet them and say hi?" I asked him. He looked back at his friends then at me. He smiled.

"Nope. They're enjoying themselves without me." He said. I noticed that the kids were cutting themselves.

He laughed then began to walk back to the festival. I followed behind. He stopped soon and walked alongside me. We walked slowly back to the district while we talked. We soon got there and we saw Colin's friends. I looked at him and saw him somehow mad. He saw me looking and told me to follow him. He then began to walk away from his friends. I followed but kept an eye on the kids. Colin lead me to a game where senbons were used. I smiled at this. I had practiced throwing senbon with Karin and Karina.

"Hey kids. Wanna play?" The owner asked us. Colin nodded and the man gave him and me senbons.

Colin went first as I just watched him. He managed to get fifteen out of twenty so he was rewarded. He got me a wolf pup that was completely black with it's snout, claws, tail's tip, and belly colored brown. It held a heart that said 'Happy Days!'. I grabbed the pup and smiled at Colin. I grabbed the senbon I had and threw them to the targets. I managed to get fifteen too but only had less than five senbons now. I asked the man if I could use my golden senbons. He nodded and I pulled the senbons out of my bun. I standed and looked at the targets. I only had two senbons and there were five targets left. I smirked and threw the senbons. One bounced off after it hit the target and hit another. The other senbon hit the other target then bounced off and hit the other. Then both senbons bounce off and hit the last target. By now a lot of pepole were surrounding the game. I smiled and looked at the man that owned the game. He was smiling too and told me what prize I wanted. I asked for the pouches full of senbon. There were two hundred senbon in each pouch ad there were twelve pouches. Cool!

"Wow, Missy. Where did you learn to do that?" The owner asked. The owner handed me back my golden senbon.

"Home. Training." I answered.

Colin and I then walked away. I offered him the senbons but he said that I had won them. I showed him the pup and said that he got that for me. I blushed a bit then gave him the senbons. I told him that I got those for him. He just shook his head and just took half of them. I said okay and he took half of them. I placed one of the pouches on the pup's back. He looked adorable! I placed the rest of the pouches in my bag and then saw Colin looking at something. I followed his gaze and saw his friends close by. They were eating and were just talking. I saw that one of the girls was looking at Colin. I looked at Colin and saw that he was looking back at her. The girl got up and walked over to Colin with a frown on her face. She began to talk to Colin and Colin just looked away and ignored her. the girl began to yell at him. Colin kept ignoring her. I got up and walked close to them. Colin rapidly got in front of me before the girl saw me. I overheard her saying things like the status and being an emo.

"Why are you with her? She's with Sakumo so just stop trying to hang out with her! She's not with us so stop!" She yelled. Soon all her friends were with her on her side while Colin was with me.

"Colin-san get over here." A boy ordered. Colin stayed where he was so the boy scowled.

"Colin-kun, stop being an idiot and come over here." That girl said. Colin shook his head at them. I just kept behind Colin.

"Colin..." The boy growled. I could feel the air grow ripe with chakra (remember Kisame?). I guessed that the boy was angry now. I heard screams and heard someone yell my name. I saw Sakumo, Fugance, and their friends run to us.

"Linoone-chan! What are you doing with him?!" Sakumo yelled as she saw Colin and the rest. They all pulled out kunia as well as Colin's friends. Colin stepped away from the girls as Sakumo almost cut Colin.

"Hey! What's happening?!" I heard someone yell at us. I looked and saw the guys come with their buddies. They all pulled out kunia and raised them at Colin and his friends.

"Hey kids! If you're all going to fight, head out of this festival!" A man yelled at us. I looked at the guys and saw that they didn't care.

"Linoone-chan, get behind us." Matroni yelled at me. I stayed where I was with Colin. He was now at my side since he had moved. I looked at Colin's friends and then at my friends. All of them were glaring at each other.

"What are you waiting for?! Get back here!" Asuma yelled at me. I looked at all of their faces and saw one expression only. Hatred. What was wrong with this village? Why were statuses so important here?

"Linoone-chan!" Sakumo yelled at me. I looked at Colin and saw his sad expression. I hid the puppy behind me and made the wolf bag swallow it into the bag. It did so I crossed my arms in front of me and glarred at the guys. Who would fight just because of status groups?

"Linoone-chan!" I heard Hishi yell at me. I looked at Colin again and saw him glaring at my friends. I looked at Sakumo and the rest and saw them closing in on us. They were moving slowly to us. Just then a kunai shot out and hit on Hishi's kunai. I saw that the girl that was yelling at Colin earlier had thrown it.

"Kiri-chan, stay out." Colin told her. So that was Kirir.

Hishi growled at Kiri and just got out another kunai. Matroni got in front of Hishi still in his offensive stance. They all moved in. Colin's friends rushed in and got in front of Colin which knocked me down. I saw Kiri bring a kunai down to my face but it was knocked out when someone threw another. I looked at who threw it and saw Colin. I looked up at Kirir and saw that her finger was cut. She growled then licked it. She pulled out a shuriken and threw it at Colin. It was going way to fast for him to dodge it. I took out the senbon pouch and threw the senbon out. It made the kunai switch direction and hit the ground.

I saw Kiri about to hit me when I dodged and appeared next to Sakumo with senbon at hand. I looked at Colin and he smiled at me. I smiled back. Fugance and Sakumo pushed me back so I backed away. They lead me out of eyesight range so I wasn't able to here the arguements. But I did hear the clash of kunai and the rush of footsteps. I guessed that the senseis and ninja had been called to stop the fight. Sakumo and Fugance called me to leave back to the house when I was attacked. I fell and felt someone on top of me, shoving a kunai at me. I saw that it was Kiri. She pushed a kunai straight into my side and made a large gash. How could I have not sensed her?! I screamed out as the blood gushed.

I soon heard SD and Sasquehonno yelling at me. I kicked Kiri off and pulled out my sword. I quickly slashed her arm but I fell. She fell too and cried out in pain. I heard the civilians screaming to call the Anbu. I pulled my sword back up and held it. I kept one hand on the gash and began to heal it. I panted as I did this since I was losing chakra just holding the sword. It drained me so that was why I mostly never used it. But the good thing was that it also drained the person it hits. I looked at Kiri and saw that she was still screaming and clutching to her arm. Isn't she suppose to stand up to pain?

Soon we heard more rapid footsteps. We all stopped what we were doing to see a group of Anbu coming after us. As if on instinct, I clutched my gash and used a teleportation jutsu. I always did that in Sound when they came after me. My gash wasn't fully healed since my chakra was weak. I pulled the sword back into the bag and panted heavily. I sat down next to a tree and howled out. Maybe Gaara would find me. I had no idea where I had teleported myself but one thing was sure. I had no idea how to get back to the district.


	21. Chapter 21

At this very moment all the kids were being gathered and brought to the Police Department. Of course, the goths and emos were locked up in another cell while the rest were all in another. Sakumo was crying about losing her cousin and Fugance was trying to calm her. The rest kept eyes on the others and some were even afraid that their parents would find out. Matroni was the most afraid since his dad's reputation can be ruined. Naruto did want to become Hokage after all. Jr was emotionless but his twin could tell that he was even more afraid than Matroni. Hishi felt bad. Jr was suppose to keep their father's reputation good. Now that they were in jail, it was like ruining it. Jr was a lot like Itachi so everyone thought he would be just like him, a prodigy. Now he was in jail which ruined their father's good um,...evil name. Wait hold on! Isn't that good? Hishi had a look of confusion which scared his friends. Hishi finally figured that it was alright to be in jail since it would keep their father's evil name. Without knowing it, Hishi smiled at the thought.

Soon they all were quiet. Out of nowhere, Tenji had pulled out a cup and was ringing it on the cell door. They all just ignored it and kept being quiet. Sooner or later, it seemed like years in that cell to them, they heard footsteps coming at them. They all looked out of the cell and saw the Anbu unlocked the door. They all coward back in fear as they knew who was there. Slowly but surely their parents came out to the open. All but the Uchiha brothers were glaring at the children. Jr and Hishi could even see their father smirking. Sasuke just looked at his nephews and thought _'Chibi Itachis...Damn.'_

The Anbu lead the kids out the cell then closed the cell. He left them alone which made the kids nervous. The parents of the other kids had came and took them earlier. Now they were all alone. They tried to not look at their parents but it was hard when they kept coughing to get attention. They all looked behind them when the door slammed. Tsunade was there too. This made the kids even more nervous. Tsunade, like the rest, was glaring at the kids. The kids saw that the Anbu stayed along the door outside. At least if their parents strangled them, they had a chance of living. A very tiny chance.

"Well?" Tsunade was the first to ask. Jr had the only emotionless face although his fear was there. They all, except Jr, played with their fingers and shirts.

"Answer Tsunade-sama." Sakura told the kids. They all turned to see her. Jr was the only one who noticed his mother's eyes searching their faces. Jr saw her gasp when she noticed what she was searching.

"What is it, Koyuki-chan?" Hinata asked in her soft voice. Koyuki looked at Itachi and Itachi understood. He looked at his first born and glared.

"Where is Sasquehonno?" He asked in a dark voice. At that point, everyone searched for Linoone's face. When they realized she wasn't with them they smiled.

"At least she had a brain to not get invovled in a fight at a festival." Tsunade commented. Jr glared at the ground. _'Why is he the favorite of everyone?!' _Jr thought to himself. Hishi noticed his brother's sudden rise in chakra so he worried. He looked at Sakumo and mentally asked a favor. Sakumo nodded for she understood.

"Linoone-chan was the one who started this mess!!" Sakumo yelled at them. Everyone was shocked at Sakumo's words.

"Sakumo-chan, stop blaming people." Sakura ordered.

"Well you guys always comment Sasquehonno!! Don't you know that there are more than just one kid born from Uncle Itachi that are prodigies?!! What about the rest of the Legendary Uchiha Triplets?! You guys never comment them or even notice them!!" Sakumo yelled out. Everyone by now could tell that she was angry from the sound of her voice.

"Sakumo! If you yell one more time, I'll-..." Sakura began but stopped when Sasuke placed his hand on her shoulder. Everyone by now could tell that Sakumo was fantically trying to hold back her tears as she saw her cousins about to burst from anger.

"Hishi-san, Jr-san, we're all sorry. We were just more protective of Sasquehonno-kun since-..." Tsunade began. She really didn't know why she respected more Sasquehonno.

"Shut up. We don't want to talk right now." Hishi said taking the words right out of Jr's mouth. They all watched as Hishi went to his brother and tried to calm him. Koyuki felt bad at what she was doing. Giving more attention to her stolen son and all. She wanted to hug her sons right then but knew that Jr was too mad and would just hit her.

"Shut up. I don't wanna talk. Leave me alone." Jr whispered back to Hishi. Hishi did as told from his older brother and stepped back.

Jr just turned around and began to walk to the door. He grabbed the handle and looked back at his friends and family. Hishi walked to him and they both left. Sakumo burst into tears when they left. That wasn't what she wanted to say to everyone but it just burst out of her when she saw Jr. Sakumo stopped crying as Fugance calmed her down. Sakumo wiped her tears away and looked at her friend. Fugance smiled at Sakumo and Sakumo smiled back. Sakumo looked at her father and mentally apoligized. Sasuke understood and nodded at her. Sakumo looked at Fugance and they ran out the department to find the twins.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn..." I cursed at myself.

I had no chakra left and was super weak. If anyone, even a chipmunk, came at me I wouldn't be able to defend myself. Funny, even a chipmunk was an enemy right now. I kept my hand on my gash and just kept my other hand on the ground. This way I could sense anyone who was coming within two miles. I kept my eyes half open and half closed since I needed rest but had to watch out. Soon I heard footsteps coming at me. They were soft and slow. I knew those footsteps. They were coming closer and closer until they were only ten feet away. I opened my eyes half way and looked at this person. I saw black hair with navy blue outlines.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara was sitting in Sasquehonno's room with Inubi. Gaara was at the window and Inubi was on the bed sleeping. Gaara felt something calling to him but didn't know how to get there. He looked at the mirror next to him and saw the Sound headband. He whined when he saw it. He looked back at the moon and howled. This disturbed Inubi and she woke up. She went to Gaara and looked out the window as well. She looked at Gaara and noticed that he didn't even notice her at all. This made her mad at him so she jumped off and went back to the bed. Gaara still didn't acknowledge her presence. She barked at him but still no reaction. They both then heard a howl. Inubi wasn't a wolf so she didn't know what that howl ment. To her all the howls she heard before were for mating. So when she saw Gaara run out the door like lightening she was pissed. She ran after Gaara. They went downstairs to see everyone come in from the police department.

"Arf, arf, arf!" Gaara barked. Everyone turned to him to see him run out the door. He then stood right in the center of the house and the forest. He jumped and twirled, anything to get there attention. Everyone looked at Kiba who could understand the dog.

"He wants us to follow him." Kiba said. They all looked back to Gaara but didn't move.

"Why?" Sakura asked Kiba. Gaara twirled and and jumped higher and faster. Everyone looked back at Kiba and saw a confused expression.

"Gaara!" They heard someone yell. They turned to the voice and saw Sakumo, Fugance, Hishi and Jr running to them. Gaara looked like he was smiling that she was here. They all stopped and looked at Fugance.

"What is he saying, Fugance-chan?" Hinata asked in her very soft voice.

Fugance looked at Gaara's movements and understod. She nodded and Gaara ran to her. She knelt down and began to talk to him. No one heard them. Gaara soon ran close to the forest and jumped and twirled yet again. Everyone turned to Fugance for an answer. Fugance looked at them and smiled.

"Gaara can smell Linoone-chan's scent!" Fugance yelled out. Gaara then ran into the forest with the kids behind the. The parents soon followed as well.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked at the person close by. What could he be doing here? The person saw me and came close. I saw that it was Colin. Was I not as far out as I had guessed? Colin came to me and knelt. I noticed that he was worried. I smiled and he seemed to have been shocked. I sat up as he helped me.

"What are you doing out here?" Colin asked me.

"I...should ask...you the same.." I managed to say. I was still panting so it was hard to talk.

"You're hurt." Colin stated as he saw my injury. I covered the gash with my hand.

"Why are you out here?" I asked without stopping. Before he answered, he placed one arm behind me and helped me stand up.

"I live out here, well close by here." He told me. I shrieked a bit when I stood.

"Close by? Then where are we?" I asked. He kept his arm around me while I stood.

"We aren't that far out but it's a long way from your home." He said. I had to lean against him to keep balance. I could feel myself blush by the close range.

"Then are we close to the village?" I asked. I felt him shift as he held me.

"Well we're out in the East Town. It's a few miles away from the Leaf Village. So you can say that we're far but close." He said. I looked at him and saw him smiling at me.

"What do you mean? You are confusing." I told him. We laughed a bit.

"I mean we are close to the village but far from your district." He said.

"Oh, now I get it." I told him. I looked down and blushed. I could feel myself falling a bit. He held me to him and I felt him grab my obi to keep me balanced.

"Sorry to disturb your private space but you're falling." He said. I nodded at him and then felt myself lean against him again. We stayed in silence for a while.

"You wouldn't happen to have bandages, would you?" I asked him. I was blushing again. I felt him shift again so I shifted with him.

"Yeah but you're gonna have to walk." He said. I nodded. "Can you walk?" He asked. I looked at him and raised my eyebrow at him. He smiled.

"Yes but..." I began. I knew what I had to say but I didn't want to. I could walk but I needed help to do it.

"You need help?" He asked. I blushed again. I nodded slowly and I could feel him laughing.

"Don't mock me." I told him. He was still laughing softly.

"Sorry but it's just funny." He said.

"Why is it funny?" I asked him in a stern voice.

"Well you're an Uchiha and you are practically defenseless right now." He stated. I felt like kicking him right then.

"Yeah, yeah. I know but come on. Your friend came at me and could have killed me if I hadn't hit her back." I told him. He stopped laughing.

"Sorry about that. She's not always like that but she gets like that when she finds someone she doesn't like." He said. Now I was the one who was laughing. "What?"

"You said 'that' like three times." I said while laughing softly.

"It's hard to find another way to say it." He said and we laughed.

"Why don't you just find a thesaurus or whatever it's called?" I told him. He stayed quiet for a moment as if in deep thought.

"Maybe I could." He said finally. I looked around the place and saw that it was a forest like I had thought.

"You live close by?" I asked him. I looked up at him and saw him smiling.

"Yep." He said. I looked back at the forest and began to study my area. I really was far from the district.

"Wow..." I said. He seemed to have been laughing since he was suddenly moving. I looked at him and saw him laughing. I was right.

"You wanna get home?" He asked. I looked back at the forest.

"Yep." I said, mimicking him. We laughed a bit. I stopped when I felt a sharp pain at my side. I clutched it.

"You alright?" He asked. I looked at him and saw him looking at me. I looked away and blushed.

"Yeah." I told him. "We should go now." I added. He nodded and we began to walk. He was leading me home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Arf, arf, arf! Grrrrrrrrr! Ark, ark, ark, ark!"

Gaara kept barking to lead the guys. Fugance could tell what way he wanted them to go so she was leading the group with Gaara and Inubi. Kiba and Akamaru were right behind them, following by all four Hyugas which were Hinata, Neji, Matroni, and Tenji, then by the Uchihas which were Itachi, Sasuke, Sakura, Hishi, Sakumo, and Jr(Koyuki had stayed behind since she's pregnant), then came Shikamaru and Asuma. Ino and Ten Ten had stayed behind to tend to Koyuki. All the guys kept running until Gaara stopped. Everyone stopped with them and Gaara climbed a tree. He howled but nothing howled back. He climbed down and everyone watched. Gaara smelled the ground and then looked ahead. He began to run so everyone followed.

"Ark, ark, ark, ark!" Gaara barked.

"Wait, Gaara!" Fugance yelled and everyone stopped.

Gaara was running ahead but no one knew why Fugance had stopped. They heard Gaara fighting something. Gaara came out of the bushes on two legs standing against something that was walking back. They saw a black wolf with a sword as a tail. It also had glowing dark purple eyes and crazy fur. It was biting Gaara frantically as if protecting something. Just then, a white wolf wolf with lavender eyes came out. She looked like a collie. Everyone looked at her while the wolves fought. She looked at them and they saw why the black wolf was so protective. The female was pregnant.

Inubi barked at the black wolf and he let go of Gaara. Gaara fell on the ground, panting hard. Inubi ran to him and growled at the black wolf to back away. The wolf ignored it and looked at the female wolf. She was looking at the humans. The black wolf looked back at Inubi and lunged forward. Inubi backed away a bit but was knocked down by the wolf. He bit her and Inubi screamed. Gaara stood and lunged at him. The wolf dodged the attack and ran back to the female wolf. Gaara stood with Inubi. He growled at the older male and looked at the female. The male growled back at Gaara and the wolf stood in front of his mate. Gaara did the same and stood in front of Inubi. Fugance called to Gaara and Inubi and they ran back to her. They all looked at the wolves.

"They look familiar." Hishi stated.

He realized he had seen them before. The female nodded. They all looked at Hishi and saw that he was confused. The wolves ran at them but only stood in front of them. Hishi looked into their eyes and realized what he ment. He smacked his forehead and laughed. Everyone looked at him.

"I remember now!" He stated. He looked at Jr and Jr understood.

"These are Sasquehonno's wolf parents." Jr told them. They all looked at the wolves and they nodded, well the female did.

"I knew I saw you two before." The female told them.

They all looked at the male and saw him looking behind him. Out of the bushes came a whole tribe of wolves. Everyone watched as they swarmed around the male. Fugance realized that he was dominant male. Which ment that he was leader. Gaara stood in front of Inubi and looked at the tribe. They were all looking at them. Gaara growled at them and they all swarmed around him and the rest. The dominant male jumped on a boulder and howled. This made the other wolves howl too.

"Ignore them. They just do that all the time." The female told them.

"What are you doing around here? Don't you live in Sound?" Hishi asked. The female looked at the dominant male then at them.

"Yes but we came here on a search." She told them. The females of the tribe swarmed around her like guards.

"Searching for what?" Sakumo asked. The females all sat down around the dominant female which was the white collie.

"A female from the group ran away from the den. We are searching for her since she has SD's pups." The female said. Everyone gasped.

"So why are you here?" Sakumo asked like she hadn't heard anything.

"We picked up her scent and followed it here." She told them.

"So then Sasquehonno got this female pregnant. And now she's lost. Hold on a sec! How can Linoone-chan have kids with another girl? That's just wrong!" Tenji and Matroni said like reading each others minds. The other kids were laughing as hard as they possibly could.

"No that's not it. This Linoone we don't know but we do know that our female is pregnant." The dominant female told them. They stopped laughing.

"Then did she just get pregnant or is it some time now?" Sakumo asked as she understood now.

"She's three months pregnant." She said.

"Ooooooohhh!" They said.

"Sasquehonno-kun turned into Linoone-chan just two days ago." Sakumo said.

"Then it wasn't Linoone but actually Sasquehonno." Asuma stated. Everyone nodded. They all saw the dominant male look straight ahead and run out there.

"We need to go. See ya later!" One of the youngest females of the group shouted to them as they all left into the forest again. Everyone stayed quiet.

**"HOW COULD HE?!!!" **Sakumo yelled out.

"What ya talkin' about?" Tenji asked her.

"How could he get someone preganant?!" Sakumo yelled. Fugance looked ahead then back at the others.

"It's mating season. He had to. He _is_ a soon to be leader." Fugance stated. Everyone looked at her. Gaara barked again.

"He found the scent again! Let's go!" Kiba shouted and they all headed off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man, this is hard work! Torture, I say!" I yelled out as we collapsed once again. We fell to the ground and laughed. This was the tenth time we fell down.

"Torture? To you? Yeah right!" He said. We laughed again and just stayed sitting. I gathered a bit of chakra to my hand and saw it blow out like a flame in seconds. I sighed.

"Damn..." I muttered. I looked up at the sky and saw that it was really dark. It was still night time.

"Still no chakra?" He asked. I looked at him and saw him also starring at the sky.

"Nope. I really don't think I'll get any tonight." I stated. I looked back at the sky and just closed my eyes. I felt a lot of chakra approaching us. I looked at Colin and saw him glaring at the direction the chakras were coming from. He immediately stood up with his eyes still on the direction the chakras were coming from.

"I think they're here for you." He said. I looked at him and then back at the forest. He was right.

"You're probably right." I said and tried to stand. He helped me stand while we still starred at the forest.

"I think it's your family." He said.

"Yep." I muttered.

"I think I should leave." He said. I laughed a bit.

"You think a lot." We both laughed again.

"I think you're right." He said again and we laughed. We stoped and I just sat there. He sat down next to me and sighed.

"So how was the jailing?" I asked. He laughed softly at my question.

"Not so bad. Although I can't say the same about your friends." He stated. We stopped when we sensed them closing in. "I should leave."

"Thanks for helping." I thanked him. He helped me stand and I leaned against him.

"You're welcome." He said.

I looked at him and noticed him starring at me. I felt myself blush under his gaze. I quickly looked down so he wouldn't see. But I knew that he had seen. I found myself clutching to his shirt just to keep balance. Man, was I weak right now! I looked at him and saw him looking at the sky. I looked at his face and saw a blush crawling on his face too. I blushed again. We both looked away and just stayed like that.

"Should I let go now?" I asked without turning to him.

"W-whatever." He stuttered. I looked at him and saw him blushing and looking at me. I blushed again and we both looked away.

_"Stop blushing! My reputation is at stake!"_

_"Don't yell at me! I just never noticed he was this cute."_

**"What are you saying?! He's no different than that Woshi guy!"**

_"He's not a pervert or a guy like Woshitamo! He's sweet, kind, sensetive,..."_

_"Those are the kind I hate! Stop hangin' with him!"_

**"Oh look! It's Mr. Slang in the house!"**

_"SD that is so mean!"_

_"Ya know what's mean?"_

_"__What?"_

_"You being with this guy! Leave him and head home!"_

**"I love the way this guy thinks! Go with it, Linoone!"**

_"Hell no! I like him."_

_"You know what I like?"_

_"What?"_

_"...PIE!!"_

_"..."_

**"He does that all the time! It's hilarious!"**

_"I don't see the funny part."_

**"And you said you were the opposite of him. You're nothing but a girl."**

_"(Still laughing)"_

_"Shut up!"_

_"Make me!"_

_"SD!"_

**"I'm with the Kid on this one."**

_"More like 'I'm with Stupid!' Hahahaha...HA!"_

_"He really has gone crazy."_

**"I know but he's so different and I'm lovin' it!"**

_"That sounds wrong."_

**"Oh shut up! What would you know?"**

_"I love this place! I'm never leavin' this place! Woot!"_

**"...You go Kid!!!"**

_"You guys are crazy. I'm leaving."_

"You alright?" Colin asked. I loked at him and noticed that he was starring.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I told him. I looked down and blushed.

"Ark, ark, ark!" We heard someone bark. I gasped when I noticed that it was Gaara.

"That your dog?" Colin asked. I nodded.

"Yep."

"Then I better get going." He said and put me down.

_**"Kiss him, kiss him, kiss him!"**_ SD and Sasquehonno chanted. I thought they didn't want me with him. Just then something pushed me forward and I kissed Colin.

_"Holy shit!!"_

**"I told you to kiss him. We just had to take force then."**

_"Mmmmhmmm."_

_"Well stop it! I never ment to kiss him!"_

_**"Well you wanted him, you got him."**_

_"That sounds so wrong."_

_"You know you're still kiissing."_

_"Oh my god!"_

"Sorry." I apoligized after I seperated from Colin. I was crimson red and I saw that he was also blushing.

"No, I'm sorry...I should get going now." Colin said and disappeared.

I smacked my forehead, hoping that it could make an earthquake and knock down the guys. Just then Gaara appeared and ran to me. He sat down next to me and waited for something. As we waited, I felt a sharp pain and everything went black again.


	22. Chapter 22

I groaned as I woke up. The first thing I saw was a white ceiling. I touched around me and felt a soft bed. I pulled on it to see and saw that the sheets were white. I looked at the wall and saw more white. I reached under the sheets, feeling my wound. It was wrapped tightly in bandages but was a bit wet with blood. I tried to take a deep breath but had to let it go quickly. It hurt a lot. I groaned as I tried to move. I couldn't. I moved my hands around my bed and felt something soft. I pulled it to me. I saw that it was a panda with a heart that said 'Get Well Soon!'. A smile tugged on the sides of my mouth. I hugged the panda to me. Just then, I noticed a small paper attached to the panda's ear. I looked at it and saw that it said 'To: Linoone, From: Colin'. I smiled again and put it to the side. I tried to look around but I kept hurting myself. I managed to see that no one was with me and a lot of guards were outside the door. I groaned softly as I fell back on the bed with ease. I sighed and just starred at the ceiling.

"I see you're awake." I heard someone say. I tried to turn to see but didn't manage to this time. I heard a lot of footsteps coming to the bed. I saw everyone.

"Morning or whatever time of day it is." I said in my sick voice. I heard some of them laugh. I saw bright light coming from the window so I guessed that it was morning.

"You were almost dead out there. It was as if someone helped you out in your time of need." Sakura stated. Everyone was silent and just looked at me. I saw the adults smile while the kids glared.

"By the way, your friend came over." Tsunade said. I nodded and just closed my eyes. I groaned as I tried to roll over to sleep. I found myself face to face with the panda. I smiled at it then looked back at the rest.

"So who helped you out?" Sakumo asked. I looked at everyone and noticed that Koyuki wasn't around. Ignoring Sakumo's question, I turned to Tsunade.

"Where's Koyuki?" I asked. Everyone smiled.

"She's in labor." Sakura said. Everyone seemed to have smiled. I also noticed that Itachi wasn't around.

"I should get going. They're due today!" Tsunade said and left. "Sakura! Take care of her!" Tsunade yelled from outside the door.

"I will." Sakura said back. She then neared the bed and looked at the men and boys.

"Ehem!" The girls and women fake coughed. The boys flinched from the noise then left. The men did the same.

"Why did you ask them to leave?" I asked. "Not that I wanted them to see or anything." I quickly added. They laughed.

"You might have not of noticed it yet but you're naked from waist up." Sakura pointed out. I stayed quiet for awhile until I reached under the sheets and noticed no shirt on. They had token off my kimono. I had shorts on.

"Oh." I said. They laughed again. Sakumo gasped then ran to my bed.

"Who gave her that?!" Sakumo asked excited as she pointed to the panda. She looked at her mom.

"Her friend." Sakura said as if noticing my worry.

"Which one?" Sakumo asked. Sakura looked at me and I shook my head no.

"Woshi." She lied. I smiled to myself. Sakumo and Fugance squealed.

"Cool! He loves ya!" Sakumo said and ran to her friend.

"Now girls. Stay quiet since Linoone is still recovering." Ten Ten stated. Sakumo and Fugance apoligized.

"Alright, Linoone-chan. I'm going to change your bandages, put new ones on and check how the wound is doing." Sakura said. I nodded as she pulled the covers off.

I saw that the bandages were all the way up to my chest and were covering it. It was wrapped around all my body and was down all the way to my waist. I also noticed that the bandages were soaked on my left side with more timy spots all around my body. Why was that? I looked at Sakura for an answer and she smiled.

"You had small cuts all over your body. Apparently the girl had stabbed you with thorns on her clothes." Sakura said. I nodded at this response. It made sense to me.

She began to unwrap the bandages and I flinched as she did it. I was sensetive after all. After she finished unwrapping she placed a towel over my body so no one would see. I looked at the wound and saw that it wasn't only a gash but it was as if my skin was ripped off. Blood was everywhere and it was a good thing Sakura placed a towel on the bed before she unwrapped me. I looked at the smaller spots and saw that they were the size of a coin. Man that girl had big thorns! I groaned in pain as Sakura applied gel on the wounds. I kept flinching away from her when she tried to place the gel on me. In the end the women had to hold me down. When Sakura began to wrap me again, we all heard screams coming from close by. I felt like getting up and running out but I didn't. I saw that the others ignored it except the girls and Hinata. I realized that it was Koyuki giving birth. Wow, she had a powerful scream.

"Okay, done." Sakura said. I looked at her as the women let me go. I tried to touch my wound but flinched when I just placed my finger on it.

"Ow..." I muttered. Sakura smiled at me.

"Yep. It's going to hurt tremendously. That wound looked like it was burned." Sakura stated. I was confused now. Had the girl burned me too? We heard more screams.

"I should go help Tsunade-sama. Take care of her." Sakura said and stood. The girls ran to her.

"Mom, can we go?! Please!" Sakumo begged.

"You can come but you have to stay outside the door." Sakura responded.

"Cool!" Sakumo said and ran out the door.

"Get well soon, Linoone-chan." Fugance told me as she left. I nodded at her disappearing form. Only Ten Ten, Ino, and Hinata were with me now. I kept silent and just starred at the ceiling.

"We should let you sleep. We'll be right outside, okay Linoone-chan?" Ten Ten said as she and the women left.

I stayed in silence all the while. I tried to sit up but couldn't. I groaned when I noticed something. I had made my wound open when I struggled. I grabbed the towel immediately from the desk and placed it under me. I placed my hand on the wound then brought it up to see. My hand was covered in blood. I gathered chakra but noticed that I was still low on it. I sighed and just tried to go back to sleep. I would probably bleed to death but maybe Sakura would find me. I looked around the room and saw no one or nothing. I didn't even see Gaara. Even if there was something in there it was probably white so I couldn't see it since it blend in with its surroundings. I laughed. What if I stood and walked then ran into a wardrobe? I would hurt myself again.

I sighed again and closed my eyes. I looked at the panda and just starred at it. I smiled at it and reached for it. I grabbed it then held it close. I looked at where the desk was and noticed my kimono folded, my golden senbons, and my bag. I reached up and felt my hair. It was its normal straight hairstyle. I guessed that they had put my hair back to the way it was. I hugged the panda and soon fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well?!" Sakumo asked impatiently as her mom and Tsunade came out of Koyuki's room.

"Well, she's alright but Shizune is still with the babies." Sakura told them as she took off her gloves and threw them in the trash.

"I have to get back in there. I'll be back in a while." Tsunade said and went back in the room. Sakumo tried to peek with Fugance and saw Koyuki holding Itachi's hand.

"That's so cute!" The girls scream. They laughed a bit but stopped when Sakura shooshed them.

"Koyuki-chan needs time to rest. Man, I'm gonna kill Itachi if he gives her more kids! First triplets and now twins?! Sheesh!" Sakura yells as she goes into the bathroom to change. Everyone laughs.

"Damn. First three chibi Itachis and now twin Koyukis!" Sasuke screamed. Naruto came to his friend's rescue but kept laughing.

"It's okay, Sasuke-teme." Naruto said then laughed.

"Shut up, Dobe!" Sasuke yelled back.

"Both of you shut up!" Sakura yelled as she came out the bathroom in her usual uniform. At that moment, Kakashi, Guy, and Kurunei show up.

"Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi shouts as he jumps in through the window.

**"TOBI!!" **Deidara yells as he and the rest of the Akatsuki jump in through the window.

"Get out!!" Sakura yelled at them.

"Hey! We're just here to see the kids, hm!" Deidara said raising his arms signaling he was innocent.

"Whoah, Deidara-san! Put those things down!" Kisame said as he fanned himself. Everyone laughed. Deidara glared at Kisame.

"Shut up! Can't you see she's resting?!" Ino yelled as she came with the rest of the women.

"No! Maybe if you let us see her, we would." Deidara yelled back.

"Shut up!" Ten Ten yelled.

"You!" The Akatsuki yelled.

"I say you all shut up!" Tsunade said as she came out and closed the door behind her.

**"OH MY GOD!!!"** Tobi yelled as he saw Tsunade's gloves covered in blood. Tobi fainted.

"Tobi-san, are you okay?" Zetsu asked as Hidan began to poke him with his scythe. No response.

"Holy shit! She killed Tobi!" Deidara yelled and pointed to Tsunade.

"Shut up!" Tsunade said and smack Deidara on the head. Deidara screamed in pain. Kisame laughed at him.

"How about everyone just be quiet." Itachi said as he came out. Sakumo and Fugance ran at him and clung to his legs.

"Congrats!" Ino yelled with the girls and women.

"Haha! The older teme has five kids now! And Sasuke-teme only has one!" Naruto said. They all laughed now. Little did they notice Sakura smiling and blushing. Tsunade did and gasped. They all turned to Sakura.

"She's pregnant?!!" Naruto yelled. He fake fainted and everyone laughed. He stood and looked at Sasuke.

"Wow." The women said.

"Cool! I'm gonna have a sibling!" Sakumo yelled and ran to her dad. Naruto smiled menacingly at Sasuke. Sasuke just glared at Naruto.

"Who would have known? Wow, teme." Naruto said to Sasuke. The women all ran to Sakura and hugged her.

"Come on. This isn't about me, it's about Koyuki-chan!" Sakura said.

They all turned to the door and noticed that Itachi wasn't there. They ran into the room and noticed him with one of his daughters and Koyuki with the other. They were holding hands. Koyuki smiled at the guys. Shizune was with them and she smiled at Tsunade when she noticed them come in.

"So what are they named?!" Sakumo asked as she ran to her cousins with Fugance.

"This is Tayu." Koyuki said and showed her Tayu. Tayu had black hair with dark blue eyes.

"And this is Yuta." Itachi said and showed them Yuta. She had black hair and dark blue eyes too.

"Wow. They really are twins." Fugance said. They all laughed.

"Hi, Tayu-chan and Yuta-chan." Sakumo said to the babies. The rest went to Koyuki's bed side and looked at the babies. They all awed at them.

"Oh one thing Itachi." Tsunade said. Itachi just rolled his eyes and looked away. He knew what she was going to say.

"Yes?" Naruto said for him. Tsunade smirked.

**"NO MORE KIDS!!!" **She yelled and everyone laughed. Itachi just looked away. Koyuki smiled at him.

"Itachi-sama!!" The Akatsuki yelled as they all ran in. They stopped when they saw the babies.

"Awwwwwwww!" Tobi awed. They all awed at them. The Leaf shinobi laughed.

"Can I hold her?!!" Deidara asked through tears. Koyuki smiled at him. Kisame was laughing at Deidara's expression.

"Tobi think they've gone crazy." Tobi said. Everyone nodded.

"Well congrats! We'll see ya at the base later on! Bye!" Kisame said as he dragged Deidara from the hospital. The rest waved goodbye.

"They are so dumb." Sakumo whispered to Fugance. They laughed softly to themselves.

"Tsunade-sama?" Koyuki asked.

"Yes?" Tsunade said.

"How's Linoone?" She asked. Sakumo coughed and pointed to her cousins. They were walking to the door.

"She's sick ya know?" Fugance told them. They stopped and sat down in front of the door. Everyone laughed at them.

"Well, Koyuki-chan. She's doing a bit bad." Tsunade said as she flipped through the pages of her clipboard.

"Oh. Well how can she get better? Is there anyway I could help?" Koyuki asked. Tsunade smiled weakly at her. She looked at the twins who were listening. She motioned them to come and they did.

"There's practically no way. She's been hurt badly and it seems that she won't recover soon. I'm guessing that she won't be able to train or attend the academy." Tsunade stated. Everyone looked sad now.

"Okay." Koyuki said while holding back her tears. Tsunade looked at the twins.

"But there is one thing." She stated. Everyone looked at her.

"What?" Sakumo asked.

"A blood donation." She said and smiled at the boys.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no! I can't give blood! I hate seeing blood! Yuck!" Hishi said quickly and covered his arms. Everyone laughed.

"Why should we help? What has he done for us?" Jr asked. Tsunade smiled again.

"Well let's see. She helped you out sometimes." Tsunade said. The boys looked at each other. Hishi shrugged and smiled. Jr sighed and glared at the ground.

"Fine." They said in unison.

"Then let's head over." Tsunade said and they began to walk to Linoone's room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man this is boring!" I yelled in my room.

I gathered more chakra to my hand and it glowed. I smiled and quickly placed it over my wound. It healed it a bit. It was enough for me to walk or limp. I smiled brightly and crawled out of bed. I was limping but I had to grab onto things to keep balanced. I leaned with the wall and walked around the room. I was barely three feet away from the bed when the door opened and I heard gasps. I looked at the door and saw everyone. I was losing my balance and almost fell. I notice what had helped me keep balance. It was my wolf father.

"Hey! No dogs allowed in the hospital!" Tsunade yelled. Everyone just looked at the wolf. I saw it smiling at me.

"Hiya, Daddy!" I said and hugged him. It seemingly hugged back. Just then a bunch of the rest of the group came in the room. Gaara came barking in and just stopped when Daddy growled. I laughed softly to myself.

"Hey! Why do you call them daddy but not to your Uchiha dad?" Sakumo asked while glaring. Good thing Itachi was with Koyuki. I ignored the question and just kept grabbing the desk next to me. Tsunade rushed to me and helped me stand.

"You should still be in bed! How did you stand?" She said.

"Um,...I had a bit of chakra so I healed a bit and stood." I told her. She helped me walk back to the bed and lay down again. My wolf father ran to my side and sat there. My wolf mother came in and sat next to him.

"...How did you do it? Your chakra was drained out and it would have tooken days to get it back." Sakura pointed out as she looked over the papers.

"Well I don't know. It just came." I told her. I heard SD laughing. He then appeared in front of the rest with Sasquehonno.

"Ahhhh!" Sakumo screamed and fell back. SD laughed at her.

"What the-...? What are you doing here?" Tsunade asked them. SD kept laughing until Sasquehonno hit his head. SD cursed at him.

"Hi. Yeah, he'll tell ya." SD told them and walked to the window. He sat down and rubbed the place Sasquehonno had hit. Everyone then turned to Sasquehonno.

"We just came to say hi and chat with the weaselette but we can see she's busy so..." Sasquehonno began. He then sighed and walked to SD. He sat next to him.

"Stop calling me 'Weaselette'." I told him. Tsunade helped me sit up.

"Well what else do we call you?" SD asked. He was smirking to Sasquehonno about something so it made me wonder.

"Maybe you could call her Linoone?" Sakumo said. SD ignored her and kept whispering with his human twin.

"What are you two talking so much about?" Sakura asked. They stopped and smirked at me.

"We made an agreement. We went searching in that big head of his and found a very sacred scroll. We opened it and found a facinating jutsu. We want to preform it on you so hold tight." SD told me.

Everyone looked at them now and we saw Sasquehonno making weird handseals. He seperated his hands and looked at SD. SD made more weird handseals but faster so it looked like a blurr. He then seperated them too and placed them over Sasquehonno's. A loud bang came and a black glow came from both boys. SD's soon blowed out and they became normal again. Sasquehonno's kept working then he placed them over his body. His ghostly form was slowly becoming solid. His hands went back to normal and his body again ghostly. Everyone was shocked now.

"Cool, don't you think?" SD asked us. They laughed while we stayed silent.

"How did you learn that?" Tsunade asked and broke the silence.

"Scroll in my memory box." Sasquehonno said. I looked to my wolf father and saw that even he was amazed.

"Cool!" Sakumo screamed out.

"Then you can make yourself solid with it?" Ino asked.

"Yep. I can make anything solid." Sasquehonno said. SD was smirking.

"Even innner selves?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah." SD answered.

"And even demons like SD." Sasquehonno said and everyone gasped.

"Then erase that jutsu for life!" Ten Ten yelled out. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Listen. That's not why I taught it to him. It was so Linoone could have her body and he could have his." SD pointed out.

"So then I can live?!" I asked them. Everyone looked at me. SD was laughing again.

"Yeah that too. But also so you can have your alone time with that guy you like." SD pointed out. Sasquehonno nodded.

"No way in hell I'll ever like a boy like you do." Sasquehonno said and everyone laughed except the kids.

"Wait a sec! Then she likes a guy?" Matroni asked. The twins(Sasquehonno and SD) nodded.

"Who?!!" Sakumo asked me. I blushed.

"That em-..." SD began but got his mouth covered by Sasquehonno.

"That what?" Tenji asked. Sakumo was glaring at me now.

"That em,...popular guy." Sasquehonno added. I was mentally thanking him in my head. He smirked when he noticed.

"Ohhhh. Okay good!" Sakumo said.

"So why didn't you finish the jutsu?" Tsunade asked Sasquehonno.

"I haven't mastered it."

"It'll take some time." SD said. Everyone understood now. Sasquehonno sighed and then scratched his head.

"Sleepy?" I asked while holding back my laughter.

"Shut up. You don't know him like I do. You have really loud parties, man." He said to me and SD. I laughed. He yawned again.

"Go to sleep then." I told him. He yawned loudly again, waved then vanished with SD at his tail. I laughed softly.

"Alright, everyone out. Linoone-chan needs rest like her mother so out!" Tsunade yelled and everyone left.

Naruto tried to whisper something to me before he left but didn't manage to. I just laughed as softly as I could as to not hurt myself. I casually placed my arms behind my head and yawned. I grabbed my panda and held him close. Minutes later I was fully asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

I woke up that morning with an unbelievable headache. What had happened last night? Well whatever it was, I knew I hadn't slept well at all. I looked around and saw Naruto next to me, sleeping in a chair. Why was he so protective of me? I yawned softly and looked around. No one else was around. I looked at the window and saw a bright light. Had I slept all morning yesterday too? I looked at the bed and saw my little panda and a towel under me. I looked at my wound and saw fresh bandages that might have barely been put on maybe two hours ago. I had been told that I had an unbelivable way of seeing the obvious. I chuckled softly. I sat up slowly and saw as Naruto woke up too. I smiled to myself as I saw him yawn just the way Sasquehonno always did. Naruto rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes and looked around. He didn't notice that I was already awake. Naruto first looked at the door, then, the window. He stayed starring at it for a while until he looked at the bed. He saw me and looked shocked. I smiled and he smiled back.

"What are you doing up so early?" He asked. I looked at the window and guessed that it wasn't early.

"Early? It looks like it's eleven." I told him. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 11:02.

"Yeah, I know. But I meant 'early' as in you're not suppose to be up until tomorrow." He explained. I just looked at him while he kept rubbing his eyes out.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"You're suppose to be sleeping, you know like resting." He said. I nodded at him and looked around. I saw my panda and hugged it. I looked at Naruto and saw him smiling. I blushed and looked away. Did he know about Colin too?

"Why are you the only one here?" I asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Well, no one was suppose to be guarding you except the Anbu outside but I wanted to make sure you were alright." He said. I looked at him and saw him stretching like he was about to run a marathon.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked. He stopped and looked at me. He smiled.

"You know you're almost like me. You were asleep for two days." He said. I just starred at him until he began to laugh.

"Two days?!" I yelled out. He kept laughing but softer.

"Yeah! Everyone thought you had went into a comma or something but Tsunade-baachan checked up on you and said you were only in what Hinata-chan was in when Neji fought her in the Chuunin Exams." He quickly explained and laughed again. I just starred at him. The Chuunin Exams? Does he mean from his Genin days? We stayed in silence for a while then until something popped into my mind.

"Oy, Naruto. What was it like before I got here?" I asked him. He seemed to have been shocked since he looked at me for a long time. Then he just laughed softly and looked down.

"You can say that it wasn't so good. We're getting ourselves caught up in a war. We need all the skilled ninja we can get but that isn't going to be easy. Tsunade-baachan even says that we might need to get allies or even in the worst conditions..." Naruto stopped. I starred at him. He looked horrified at what he was going to say.

"Well?" I asked. Naruto smiled weakly then looked at me.

"We're going to have to let young shinobi involved. That includes you, Matroni, Fugance, Jr, Hishi, Tenji, and Asuma." He finished. I stayed shock. We would have to be in a war?

_"What you so afraid of? I've been in wars with Sound and I always got away."_

_"I've never been in a war. What if I die with my comrades? What if I can't save them?"_

**"Stop being so stupid! The Kid and I will be right by your side. That is if the Kid can't master that jutsu. This will be a piece of cake!"**

_"Don't mention any food. Uhhhhhhh..."_

_"Is he sick or something?"_

**"Yeah. Something happened to him the day you fell asleep. He hasn't been alright since."**

_"Maybe he can heal himself."_

**"Nope. I tried to tell him but when he tried it, all he got was hurt even more. Lightening shot out of his hands and right now he's burned badly."**

_"Maybe I should let him switch out and Tsunade-sama can heal him."_

**"That be a good idea. But I don't think the Kid has enough strength to switch."**

_"Then I'll switch and just let him stay calm."_

**"Great. I'll help the Kid up. Apparently he had fell when we were talking."**

_"Man he doesn't even have enough strength to stand up."_

**"Yeah. Go call that medic to help."**

"Naruto?" I asked. I saw that Naruto was falling alseep again.

"Yeah?" He said rubbing his eyes again.

"Can you call Tsunade-sama?" I asked again. He suddenly looked fully awake.

"Why?"

"I need her help. Sasquehonno-kun's sick and he needs help." I told him. Naruto nodded and went to find her. I undid the jutsu and now was Sasquehonno.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man, I don't need this right now. Get me back in that head." I said(It's Sasquehonno.).

_"Stop whining. We're trying to help."_

**"Stay calm Kid. We're right here."**

"I'm not stupid, ya know." I told him and rolled over.

_"You know you can just think about what you're going to say?"_

"I don't wanna think." I said and rolled over again. I groaned in pain as I felt my wound.

**"Man! Aren't you the lazy one?!"**

"Shut up..." I groaned out. The rest suddenly appeared in front of me. They looked shocked.

"When did you get here?" Naruto asked. I just ignored him and rolled again. That's when I saw the panda.

"What the hell?" I asked. I grabbed the stupid thing and looked around it. I found the tag on it.

"That's Linoone's! Put it down!" Sakumo yelled.

I didn't listen and rolled it off the bed. I grabbed the pillow and shoved it over my head. I heard Sakumo grab the panda and place it on top of me again. I pushed the pillow off and threw the panda off again. Sakumo glared then grabbed the panda. She placed it on top of me again. I glared at her and threw the panda at her.

_"Stop being so mean!"_

"Stop being so stupid!" I yelled out. I looked at the rest and saw that they were confused. I looked at Tsunade and saw that she knew what was wrong with me.

"Well, well. Aren't we the cranky one this morning?!" Matroni yelled at me. He and Tenji laughed. I growled at them. Everyone stood back as Tsunade approached me.

"You look hurt. Need help?" Tsunade pointed out. I glared at her as she approached.

"Got milk?" Matroni asked and the kids all laughed. I felt like hurling at that word. Tsunade saw how sick I got and shooshed at the kids.

"Why? He's just sick. No big deal." Tenji said. I felt like something was crawling up my throat. I tried to throw it out but nothing happened.

"Alright, everyone back." Tsunade said. She tried to open my mouth but I wouldn't let her. Sakura helped out by holding me down to the bed. Tsunade got to open my mouth but she slipped and I bit her. Everyone just watched.

"Never touch me again." I warned her. Sakura let go and went to help Tsunade. Just then, whatever was crawling in me came out. I looked at it and saw that it was a scroll.

"Nani?!!" Matroni yelled out. Everyone looked disgusted.

"I ate a scroll. Big deal." I told them. I heard Hishi and Jr laughing. Soon the other kids joined in.

"You ate a scroll?" Sakura asked shocked.

"Yeah..." I said. I saw gloves next to me on the desk and grabbed them. I pulled them on and grabbed the scroll. I opened it and began to laugh.

**"Don't tell me it's..."** SD began. He apeared in the room with Linoone and he ran to see the scroll. We both laughed then.

_"Boys..."_ Linoone called out. We ignored her and just looked at the scroll. _"Boys..."_ Linoone called out again. We ignored her again. _"BOYS!!"_ We looked at her and saw that she was mad.

**"WHAT?!!" **SD cried out. It practically shook the whole hospital.

_"What are you looking at?"_ Linoone said sheepishly. I ignored them talking and just read the scroll.

**"None of your business." **SD said then looked back at the scroll.

"What are you looking at?" Matroni asked and ran at us.

**"Hey kid! Not so..." **SD began. I hurled out another scroll and it hit Matroni. **"Fast...Haha!" **

"Yuck! Ew! Nasty!" Matroni yelled as he ran around the room.

"How many scrolls did you eat?" Tsunade asked.

"About twenty." I told her.

"Why...?" Sakura asked. SD laughed softly.

"Because they're secretive and no one can see them." I told her and looked back at the scroll. SD was still laughing.

"Why are they a secret?" Sakumo asked. I looked at her and she threw the panda.

_"Hey! That's mine!"_ Linoone yelled out. She ran for her panda but I had handed it to SD. He laughed then swallowed the panda. Everyone wondered how he had ate such a big panda.

**"Easy. I can extend my body like rubber." **SD explained.

_"That was my panda!!"_ Linoone yelled out. She cried.

"Oh stop being such a baby." I told her. I closed the scroll and looked at Matroni who was still running. As he passed us, I snatched he scroll from his head.

**"Which one is that one?" **SD asked. We opened it and burst out laughing. SD grabbed the scroll and looked at it. Then he laughed again which made him throw the scroll. I saw and hit his head.

"Idiot! Look what you did!" I told him. The scroll landed in Linoone's hands. SHe opened it and looked over it. Then she looked at us and shook her head slowly.

_"This is a secret?"_ She asked. We nodded.

"What is it?" Sakumo asked.

_"They just look like plans that Sound had made like the destructoin of Konoha and the destruction of Sand that they're planning to do in two weeks."_ Linoone said and Tsunade ran to her She snatched it away from Linoone and looked over it. She then looked at us.

"Where did you get this?" She asked us. SD looked at me and I smirked.

**"The Kid got help from some of his allies."** SD said and we laughed.

"Allies?" Hishi asked. I smirked again.

**"Yep."** SD said.

"Who?" Sakura asked.

**"Some kids from Sound, Lightening, and Waterfall."** SD told them. I looked at the other scroll I had and handed it to Tsunade.

"These are data on experiments." Sakura pointed out. I nodded.

"Why is your name here?" Tsunade asked. Everyone looked at the scroll and saw my name.

"I was experimented on." I told her. They looked confused.

"What did he do?" Naruto asked.

"Well, first it was the seal, then my mark, then my bloodline. Oh and then he tried to find something in my head." I told them. "Oh and then he tried to take SD from me, then my knowledge of jutsus, then my body or something." I explained and tried to remember the rest of the experiments. I looked at them and saw that they were mad but surprised at the same time.

"He tried to take over your body?" Sasuke asked. I nodded.

"So he had experimented on your seal, bloodline, mark, mind, demon, jutsus, and your body?" Tsunade asked. I nodded then stopped.

"Oh and something else but I can't remember." I told her.

**"I know." **SD said. Everyone looked at him.

"What else did Orochimaru do?" Sakura asked. I saw that she was gathering the information on a scroll of her own.

"Now I remember!" I yelled out. SD nodded.

**"Exactly."**

"Exactly what?" I asked. He sweatdropped.

**"He was experimented on his memory. Orochimaru made him forget everything he had learned with him before the Kid left the village. He had put it in the potion the Kid took for his eyes." **SD explained. Everyone looked shocked.

"So I don't know anything I had learned with him?" I asked. SD nodded.

"But then how can he use his bloodline, and that summoning jutsu and that other stuff?" Matroni asked.

**"He summons that from his subconcious." **SD explained again. I nodded slowly.

"Cool." Tenji said and everyone laughed. I began to choke again. I threw out another scroll but it was bigger.

**"Touch it."** SD dared me.

"Hell no."

**"I dare ya."**

"No." I told him.

The scroll began to move by itself. SD, being the scaredy cat that he is, jumped off the bed and ran behind Linoone. Everyone laughed. I grabbed the panda(Linoone recieved another) and began to hit the scroll with it. Linoone cried. The scroll stopped moving.

"Wow." Hishi said. I grabbed the scroll and opened it.

"Hey! I think it's my memory." I told SD. He was still hiding. "Is it?" I asked him. He nodded. "Cool." I said again and began to read it.

"You sound like you're retarded." Matroni said and got hit by Sakumo.

"He probably is." Hishi said and got hit by his cousin, Sakumo.

"Stop being so mean. He's sick." Sakumo said. I put the scroll down and just starred at space. I looked back at it then back at space.

**"I think he knows."** SD told Linoone. Linoone nodded. I kept starring at space then back at the scroll.

"OH MY GOD!!" I yelled and kicked the scroll away. It hit the wall and stayed like it was a kunai stuck on the wall.

"Man, he can kick hard!" Tenji yelled.

"What did it say?" Tsunade asked. I stayed in shock. Linoone and SD were laughing.

"Well?" Sakura asked. I ignored it.

"What does it say?" Tsunade asked as Sakura opened the scroll on the wall. The blushed at what they saw. They rapidly closed it. Sakura looked like she was angry.

"Why didn't you tell us you were engaged?!!" She yelled out. Everyone gasped. The kids fainted. I stayed shocked. Linoone and SD laughed harder.

**"Man, Kid! You're in a knot here!"** SD yelled out as he laughed.

"Who is he engaged to?!" Sakumo yelled as she fanned her cousins. Of course they were only playing that they were dead.

"Yugi!!" Sakura yelled out as she re-opened the scroll. Tsunade looked at me.

"NANI?!!" Naruto yelled. Everyone looked at me now.

**"Hey! You can't blame him!" **SD tried to cover for me.

"Why? When? Where? How?" They all asked.

"What? Who?" I asked. SD laughed again.

"Why her?! When did you?! Where did you?! How could you?!" Sakumo asked. I stayed starring at space.

**"I'll answer that with one simple word of mine...mating."** SD said and burst laughing again. Linoone was laughing too. Everyone was looking at me.

"Mating?!" Tsunade yelled.

"He wanted a kid! How cute!" Hishi said. The kids all laughed.

**"Here Kid. I'll give ya back your memory."** SD said and placed his hand on my head. Everything came back to me.

"Hold on! I was only with Yugi because Orochimaru told me to be. He said it would be my duty to so I had to do it. I didn't have a choice." I remembered.

"Makes more sense. I mean, look at him! He's only a baby!" Tsunade said. I glared at her.

"I'm not a baby. I'm a toys-r-us kid." I said and laughed. SD and Linoone laughed harder.

"Yeah! Ya sure are." Hishi said. They all laughed.

"What's with all the lauging?" Koyuki asked as she and Itachi came in the room.

"Where were you?! No more importantly, were you two in bed?!" Tsunade yelled out. Koyuki blushed while Itachi sighed.

"No, Tsunade-sama. We went shopping for the kids." Koyuki explained as her blush faded.

"Good. I swear, Itachi-..." Tsunade began. She stopped when she saw that Linoone had switched back into my body.

"Cool!" She yelled. I became the ghostly figure.

"This is not cool! You were suppose to treat him!" Linoone figured out. I groaned again and fell on the floor.

**"Why is he always sick when he's in your head?" **SD asked.

"I don't know but make him switch back in before he kills himself!" Linoone yelled. She tried to switch out but couldn't.

"Heal yourself, Sasquehonno!" Tsunade yelled at me. I gathered chakra quickly to my hand but it came out as blue lightening and it sounded like birds.

"Hey! That's so cool! He has chidori like Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled. I was about to place it over my wound when Tsunade told me to stop.

"You do know that's a killing machine right?" Tsunade asked me. I shook my head. She sighed.

**"So it's normal?" **SD asked. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Yes." Tsunade said. SD sighed in relief.

"Then how come it comes when I wanna heal myself?" I asked.

"That I don't know. But you have to get healed quickly." She said.

"Tell him to switch out." Linoone said.

"I can't use any jutsus." I told them.

"Why not?" They asked in unison which scarred most of them.

"My chakra was blocked somehow." I explained.

"How is that?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe you just became weak and don't have enough chakra to perform your rather high leveled jutsus." Linoone pointed out. She laughed after that.

"No. I can't even perform a simple clone." I told them.

"Harsh. Maybe your chakra points were blocked." Tenji said.

"No Hyuga lives in my head." I pointed out to him. He laughed sheepishly.

"Then what could it be?" Sakura asked.

"You're gonna have to switch in before you completely lose your strength." Tsunade said.

"Too tired..." I groaned out.

"Don't be so lazy. Just switch!" Linoone yelled. I did and ended up on the bed again.

"That was so tireing." I said.

"Is that even a word?" Matroni asked.

"How should I know!" I yelled. I rolled in bed and laughed for no reason.

"Maybe he's hallucinating." Hishi said.

"Maybe he thinks he's with that Yugi girl." Tenji said and they laughed.

"Shut up! You talk too much." I groaned out. I pulled the covers over my head and soon fell asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

I woke up that morning to find that I wasn't Sasquehonno but Linoone again. I tossed myself out of bed and saw that I really was a girl again. I looked around and saw that it was morning. Was it a new day? I looked at the clock and saw that it read 10:23. It was earlier than the last time I had woken up. I crawled back in bed and looked around the bed. My panda wasn't here. I sighed as I remembered SD eating one and Sasquehonno hitting the other against the scroll. Tsunade must have token that one to wash. It was so sticky with Sasquehonno's saliva. I turned to the side and saw my wolf pup bag. I remembered the puppy. I took it out and hugged it. At that moment the nurse came in with my newly washed panda. I sat up and smiled at her. She was Shizune.

"Good morning, Linoone-chan." Shizune greeted as she placed the panda on the desk next to me.

"Good morning, Shizune-chan." I greeted back.

"I washed your panda for you. Would you like me to wash or do anything else maybe?" She asked.

"Well, if it's not too much trouble, could you bring me a cup of tea?" I asked as politely as I could.

"Of course, dear. But don't you think you should be eating something like soup or even a sandwich?" Shizune asked.

"Well I don't eat a lot and my stomach really isn't so ready for food yet." I told her. She knelt next to my bed and smiled at me.

"How about I bring you an apple? Your mother tells me it's your favorite." Shizune requested. I smiled back at her and nodded. The apple really is my favorite fruit.

"Okay. But could you bring peanut butter too? I love apples with peanut butter." I told her. She nodded and left out the room. I stayed silent for the rest of the time.

I sat up in bed and looked out the window. It was a bright sunny day. I wished I could go out there and maybe even train. I rolled over and lied down. I held my pup close and closed my eyes. I was falling asleep when I heard the door open. I turned and saw Shizune there. Before she closed the door I noticed that there was at least eighteen Anbu at the door now. She closed the door and I saw that she had not just brought the apples and peanut butter but also tea, a sandwich, fruit, a glass of water, and a glass of orange juice.

"I didn't want you to be hungry so I brought all this for you just incase you get hungry later on." Shizune said. I smiled at her as she placed the food on the desk next to me.

"Thank you, Shizune-chan." I thanked her. She smiled at me.

"I wonder if your boy self is like you." She said. We laughed a little.

"He is kind of but he can get mad sometimes too." I told her.

"Well if you need anything, I'll be right with Tsunade-sama so ring this bell when you want us. We'll be checking in on you and we'll call if you have visitors." Shizune said and pointed to the button right next to me. I nodded and she left the room.

I stayed silent for a while until I picked up the apple and spread peanut butter on it. I bit the apple and looked at the window. I starred at it for a while until I decided to take action.

I placed the appled back on the tray and crawled out of bed. I saw a mirror and looked at me. I was still shirtless with only my bandages wrapped around me all the way to my chest. It went all the way down to my waist. Then I had on black baggy pants that joined at the ankles. My hair was down and a bit messed up so I decided to brush it with a brush I found in the bathroom. I noticed that I had on a necklace that I had never noticed before. It was the Uchiha Clan's symbol and it had the words 'Legendary Uchiha Triplet' on the fan. I wondered who had put it on me. I shook that thought out of my head and went to the window. I stood in front of it and just looked out. The outside was beautiful. I saw a lot of flowers outside and elderly people walking with nurses so I guessed that it was some sort of garden. I then was interupted out of my thoughts when I heard the door open. I looked at it and saw Naruto with Hishi and Jr. Why were they here?

"Good morning, Linoone-chan." Naruto greeted.

"Good morning." I greeted back.

"It's not gonna be so good in a minute." Hishi said and sighed.

"Why is that?" I asked. They all looked at me.

"Linoone-chan, you're gonna have to heal fast since the academy's going to start soon. If you don't appear at the Academy entrance ceremony, you might not be able to go at all." Naruto explained. Hishi and Jr nodded at this.

"When does it start?" I asked them.

"It starts in two weeks." Hishi told me.

"That seems like enough time." I told them. They shook their heads.

"Your wound is rather big and really bad. It woud take months to heal completely. Tsunade-sama even says that it'll never heal and it will be left as a scar." Jr said. I nodded at this. My wound was pretty big and bad.

"But can't Tsunade-sama heal me and let me go?" I asked.

"She has lots more people to heal everyday. She doesn't have enough time." Hishi said. I looked down.

"Oh well maybe I won't be able to go." I told them.

"Don't give up yet! Have the spirit of Youth!" Someone yelled from outside the door.

"I think I know who that is." Naruto said. The door opened and in came everyone else.

"Have the spirit of Youth! You'll get out of this some way!" Guy yelled.

"Don't worry, Linoone-chan! We'll help you get better." Sakumo said. She walked to me with Fugance.

"Hold on! Who said all of you could be here?!" Shizune yelled as she walked in the room.

"What do you mean, Shizune?" Naruto asked. Shizune looked really mad.

"No one is allowed in here without Tsunade-sama's permission! Everyone out and only get back in here when you have a signed permission slip from Tsunade-sama!" Shizune said and shoved everyone out. She locked the door and walked towards me.

"Hi." I said. We laughed.

"That reminds me! You have a vistor. I'll send him up right now." Shizune told me and left. I sat at the bed

"She sounded like a teacher when kids go on field trips." I told myself. I laughed softly. I closed my eyes for a few moments and almost fell asleep.

"Are you always asleep?" I heard someone ask. I decided to play sleep and see what he'll say next.

"Wake up for once." He said. I felt like laughing right in his face.

"Fine! I'll just leave then." He said. I began to laugh. I opened my eyes and looked at this guy. It was Colin which surprised me.

"Colin?" I asked.

"About time you're awake." He said. I laughed again.

"How many times have you come? You sounded like you had come here more than once." I asked him.

"Um...a lot of times." He answered. We laughed.

"What are you doing here anyways?" I asked him.

"Visiting." He responded.

"Are you allowed up here?" I asked and saw him walked around the room.

"It sounds like you don't want me visiting you." Colin said. I blushed.

"No it's not that. It's just that Shizune says you need a permission slip to be up here." I told him.

"I have one." He answered. I looked at him and saw a pass on his shirt.

"Oh okay." I said quickly.

"Why did you fake sleep?" Colin asked me as he sat down next to me on a chair. I blushed.

"I was just playing." I said and looked at him. He was also blushing.

"Did you play sleep the other times I came?" Colin asked me.

"No why?" I told him.

"N-Nevermind." He said. We both looked away from each other.

"Want an apple?" I asked him. I pointed to the tray.

"Okay." He said and reached for an apple. I did the same and our hands touched.

"Sorry." We said in unison as we pulled our hands back.

I grabbed my apple then he grabbed his. I blushed at the feeling I had felt run through me. I bit my apple and my blush began to fade. But it came back even darker when I realized I had no shirt on. I quickly looked at Colin and saw him blushing too. I pulled the covers over me and hid from him. That's when a question popped into my head. Had he seen me like this every day he was here? I pulled the covers off and looked at him. He bit into his apple. I bit into mine and blushed a bit.

"So you just came to visit?" I asked him after a long silence.

"Well,...um...I..." He began. I looked at him and saw him blushing still. He saw me blushing which made me blush again.

"Well?" I asked as I kept looking at him.

"I brought you something." He said. My eyes widened. He brought me something?

"Y-you did?" I stuttered. He nodded and reached for his bag. I saw him pull out something. I gasped when I saw it.

"I got this...for you." Colin said. It was the most adorable thing I had ever seen. It was a wolf puppy. It was black with its paws, snout, tail, and belly was brown. It had a collar with a tag that said 'Get Well Soon!'. The collar and tag was red with the letters white.

"Awwww. It's so cute!" I said as I looked at it. Colin placed the puppy on the bed and I hugged it.

"Yeah, that's why I got it." He said. I looked at him and saw him smiling at me.

"Thanks." I thanked him. I blushed a bit and smiled.

"You're welcome." He said. I saw him blush a bit too.

"Oh and sorry about last time." I apoligized. I blushed as I remembered what had happened last time.

"It was my fault. I'm sorry." He said. He was blushing too.

"Why are you always taking the blame? It was my fault."

"No it was mine." He said. I smiled. I looked at him and saw him smiling at me too.

_**"Kiss already!" **_Sasquehonno and SD yelled at me.

"Why did you want so bad to know if I was asleep the other times you came?" I asked him. I saw him blush.

"Um..." He began. I kept looking at him. I saw him starring at me too.

_**"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!" **_SD and Sasquehonno chanted. I blushed at this.

"Well?" I asked Colin.

"No reason." He answered quickly.

"Ok then."

"I thought you were ignoring me." He answered.

"Really?" I asked him.

"Yes." He said.

"Ok then."

"Right."

"Okay."

"Yep."

"We can stop now ya know?" I said and we laughed.

"Okay." He said. We laughed again. I crawled out of bed and walked to the window. I looked outside and wished that Shizune would let me be outside too. I sighed.

"Well I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Colin said. I turned and saw him getting up. I walked to him.

"Colin?" I called to him. He turned to me.

"Yeah?" He asked. I got close to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks." I said. I blushed and looked at him. He was also blushing. We starred at each other for a while. We neared each other then stopped a few inches away.

"You're welcome." He said. We closed the distance and kissed again.

_**"You go, Linoone!" **_SD and Sasquehonno said.

I smiled in the outside as I felt Colin smile too. I sqealed when I felt Colin wrap around me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and seperated. I stayed shock. I saw that he was also shocked. I blushed when I realized I had enjoyed it. I starred at Colin and saw him blushing too. I seperated from him and just looked at the ground. He was also blushing.

"Sorry." He apoligized. I was annoyed now. Why was he always apoligizing?

"That was my fault for sure." I told him.

"No it was mine." He said. I became really annoyed now and looked at him. He was smiling at me.

"It was mine. I was the one who kissed you." I told him. He kept smiling. He approached me and we just starred at each other. He came close to my face then. I felt myself blush again.

"Well this is my fault." He said and kissed me.

I blushed harder at his actions. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. He was kissing me rather harshly. I kissed back just as harsh and I could tell he was also enjoying. SD was chanting in my head again. I was kissing him when I felt something on my lip. I realized that it was his tongue. I opened my mouth and let him in. I moaned as he shoved my tongue. I shoved back. Just then we heard a knock at the door. We quickly seperated in time. Shizune came in with Tsunade behind her.

"Hiya, kids." Tsunade said with a smirk. I blushed at Shizune who was giggling.

"Sorry if we interupted anything." Shizune said.

"And sorry to break your hearts but we need to check on her, Colin. Unless you wanna see more of her body." Tsunade said and they laughed. I blushed to crimson red and looked at Colin. He was blushing but not as much as me.

"No, it's alright. I'll just leave now." Colin said. He looked at me and signalled that he would come back tomorrow. He left out the door without saying another word. Tsunade and Shizune looked at me while smirking. Shizune closed the door with a slam and they laughed.

"My God, Linoone-chan! Why didn't you tell us you were having alone time?! We would have stayed out of it!" Tsunade yelled.

"I'll go call Colin back in here!" Shizune said and was about to run out the room.

"NO!!" I yelled. They looked at me and I blushed.

"Why not?! You two are just so cute together!" They yelled.

"He'll be back tomorrow." I told them.

"I'll be waiting." Shizune said. She smiled at me.

"Well, got on the bed. We're gonna check that wound of your's." Tsunade said and I crawled back in bed.

She began to unwrap my bandages. I again flinched away which made Shizune hold me down. They did the same as always and then left the room. Sooner or later, I wasn't listening, Naruto came back in.

"Oy, Linoone-chan." Naruto called. I looked at him and saw that he was with someone.

"Yes, Naruto?" I asked. The man came out of the shadows. It was Deidara.

"Hi." Deidara whispered.

"He's just here because he helped me sneak in." Naruto explained. It was late at night so no one was allowed in.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I just needed to let you know that the academy entrance ceremony's date was changed. You now only have one week to recover." Naruto whispered. I jumped off the bed and landed on my giant panda that I was told Woshi had left.

"Nani?!" I yelled. They shooshed at me.

"We're gonna have to work on your stealth skills, hm." Deidara said. they laughed softly.

"One week?" I asked them.

"Hai. So we just wanted to let you know. Get well soon or else you might not go to school." Naruto said and left with Deidara.

I crawled back in bed and tried to fall asleep. I couldn't so I sneaked out the window to find something I needed. I really needed to find it or else I might never heal.


	25. Chapter 25

I was currently sitting outside on the roof of the hospital. I crawled back in the room after I had found what I was searching for. I hadn't ran out to find it but I had used my senses to locate where it could be found. I walked in the room and grabbed the black shirt with the high collar and uchiha symbol on the back. I pulled on my sandals, then grabbed my kunai pouch and shuriken holster. I put them on and then grabbed my wolf pup bag. I looked at the clock that read 10:35. Shizune would be coming to feed me in twenty-five minutes so I had to hurry. I crawled out and went on the roof again. I climbed down quickly which had made me fall over. I picked myself up and began to run into the forest. I looked around and saw that I was still too far away to get there in time. I quickened my pace but stopped rapidly minutes after. I felt my wound burning again. I clutched it softly and continued running. I still had twenty miles to run until I found what I needed.

I had stopped quickly and sat down to rest. I gathered my chakra a bit more and healed my wound a little. I reached into my bag and took out a food pill. I stood and began to run again. Fifteen minutes later, I had found what i was looking for. It was a rare medicinal herb that was only used on the rarest of all ocasions. It was a flower colored orange with pink stripes on the petals. The inside was yellow red dots. I quickly took off my bag and took out a small basket. I gathered the small flowers and then closed the basket. I only needed two flowers but I took twelve just incase the first serum didn't work. I placed the basket gently in the bag since the flower is very sensetive. I then stood and began my journey back. I looked at my watch and saw that it was already 10:54. I only had six minutes to get there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Linoone-chan?" Shizune said as she opened the door to Linoone's room. She brought her a tray with her favorites. She gasped and dropped it when she saw that Linoone was gone.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune cried out as she ran through the halls to find Tsunade. She ran and ran until she found Tsunade in the garden.

"What is it, Shizune?" Tsunade asked. Shizune panted hard.

"Linoone-chan...she's...gone!" Shizune choked out. Tsunade gasped then ran to Linoone's room with Shizune. They opened the door and saw no one.

"Get me the Anbu in here this instant!" Tsunade yelled. Shizune ran to the phone and called. Tsunade then called for the others. They ran there as quickly as possible.

"Tsunade-baachan!" Naruto cried out as they all entered the hospital. Tsunade was waiting with the Anbu at the front desk.

"Linoone ran off!" Tsunade told them. They all gasped.

"When?!" Sasuke yelled.

"We don't know but when Shizune went to feed, her she was gone. We're going to search for her now." Tsunade said and the Anbu disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What do we do?" Ten Ten asked.

"You stay here and tell me if Linoone comes back into her room. I'll be at the tower for a while." Tsunade said and disappeared. Everyone went up into the room. They waited for her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come one, legs. Almost there." I said to myself.

I was only yards away from the hospital now. I dashed from the forest and crawled up the wall. I was on the roof to my room but stopped when the pain rushed back. I clutched it then crawled back into my room. I fell to the floor right under the window.

"Where were you?!" I heard someone call in front of me. I opened my eyes and saw the rest of them. I stood up and walked to the bed and then fell over.

"Sorry. I went to pick up something." I told them. I rolled over and saw Tsunade in front of me.

"Never do that again. You almost gave me a heart attack." Tsunade said as she hugged me.

"Sorry again but I got you something." I told her.

"Really? What?" She asked. I pulled off my bag and took out the basket. I opened it and showed her the flowers.

"These are the rare Hubiscus flowers." I told her. She stayed shock until Sakura and Shizune came in.

"My goodness! Where did you find these?!" She yelled. I handed her one of the flowers and she awed at it in amazement.

"I found them a bit out of the village. I had seen them the last time I had came." I told her.

"Wow! These can make some really powerful medicine for the sickest of our patients." Sakura said.

"Yeah but we don't have any recipes for us to make the medicine. The scrolls we had were thrown away since no one had seen such flowers." Shizune said.

"I have a recipe for them." I said.

"You do?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes but all I need to make it is some supplies and it'll be able to heal any problem." I said.

"What do you need?" Shizune asked.

"Well what do you have?" I asked her. Sakura then ran out the room and came back in with a cart. I saw many serums and other things.

"This is all we have right now." Sakura said. I grabbed a blue vase I saw and a purple one. Then a grabbed a needle.

"This will do." I said and began to work on the cart.

I grabbed two flowers and crashed them into small crumbs. I poured the crumbs into an empty vase and Then grabbed a measuring cup from the cart. I poured 2/3 of the blue serum in the cup then filled it up with the purple one. I poured that into the empty vase with the flowers and it glowed lavender then orange. I topped the vase and then shook it. It then glowed orange and then went to red. I handed it to Tsunade and she tested it on a scroll. She then stated that it worked.

"What will the serum be able to heal?" Sakura asked.

"Poison, burns, blood loss, diseases, mostly anything." I told her. Tsunade looked at me.

"Why did you go out to find this? Surely it wasn't to help out others." She asked.

"No I was planning on using it on me." I told her.

"Brilliant! We can use it on her to heal her wound." Shizune said.

"I do have ten more so you can use that and whatever is left. I only need two." I told her. Tsunade handed me the vase.

"Use this. We'll use the rest on the other patients." She said.

"Oh no. You can use that. I'll make more with the others. If you need it, use it. I'll make mine in a minute." I told her. I then did the same with all flowers and soon had six vases full of the serum.

"Wow. Your hands are fast when healing." Shizune pointed out.

"The sign of a great medic." Tsunade said. I grabbed one vase and handed them the others.

"Those are your's, and this is mine." I told her.

"Why did you get these? Yes I know to heal yourself, but why?" Shizune asked.

"I want to go to the academy entrance ceremony with the others." I told her.

"You really want to go? I mean, you passed Sound's academy so why do it over again?" Tsunade asked me.

"I want to see what you all experienced as ninja in this village." I said. Tsunade smiled at me.

"Hey! Maybe you can heal Sasquehonno with that thing." Matroni said. Everyone nodded.

"That's right. When the kid comes out, we'll use this serum to heal him." Sakura said and handed me another serum.

"I'll go put the rest in the office." Shizune said then went off with the serums.

"Oy Tsunade-baachan?" Naruto asked. Tsunade looked at him.

"Yeah?" Tsunade said.

"When will she be able to you know, train and go to the academy?" He asked. Everyone listened. Tsunade sighed then smiled at me.

"With this medicine she whipped up, she'll be training in no time." Tsunade said. Everyone smiled.

"Hai." Everyone said.

"But she'll need plenty of rest and before she trains, we need to help Sasquehonno-kun too since he's also a great part of her." Tsunade explained.

"I also get all my strength, jutsus and knowledge from him." I told them. Tsunade nodded.

"Exactly." She said. Shizune came in.

"So are we going to start the healing now?" Shizune asked.

"Of course so everyone out!" Tsunade yelled and everyone but Shizune, Sakura, and Tsunade left.

"Ready?" Sakura asked me. I nodded and then looked at them.

"This is gonna hurt again." Shizune said.

Tsunade placed the towel under me again then began to remove the bandages. I flinched many times again until Sakura and Shizune held me down. Tsunade then took off the top of the serum after she had removed the bandages completely. She spread the serum in her hands then gathered her chakra. They glowed the color of the serum. She placed them gently over my wound and I pulled away completely even as Sakura and Shizune held me down. The pain was unbearable. Tsunade finally got the serum on me and I yelled in a ear-piercing screech. She kept her hands on the wound until it began to heal itself.

She was confused now. That wasn't suppose to happen. Then I heard SD telling me why it was hapening. I told Tsunade that Sasquehonno and SD wanted to help by handing some of their chakra out into the wound. Tsunade nodded then continued the process. Two hours later, the wound was gone but had left a scar. Tsunade wrapped me tightly in bandages again just incase then left the room with the others. As they left I was about to fall alseep when the door knocked. I looked at the door and saw Colin came in. He walked to me and we just starred at each other.

"Heard you got healed completely." Colin stated.

"Yeah." I said. He sat next to me in the chair.

"When are you going to be able to leave this place?" Colin asked as we looked at each other.

"Very soon. Tsunade healed me almost completely." I told him.

"How did you like the wolf?" He asked me. I looked at the wolf that was sitting on the desk. I looked back at him and saw him smiling so I smiled too.

"A lot. It's really cute and super cuddly." I said. We laughed. We stopped and he frowned when he saw the really big panda on the floor.

"Woshitamo gave you that right?" He asked. I quickly shoved the panda under the bed and laughed.

"Yeah but it isn't as cuddly as the ones you give me." I told him. I laughed softly. I saw him smile at me.

"Has he ever..." Colin began. I looked at him and understood quickly what he wanted to say.

"Um...he has but I wasn't willing!" I told him. I stood up and walked to the window again.

"You swear?" Colin asked me. I could sense that he was close.

"I swear." I said. I giggled when I felt him hug me from behind. I smiled at him and saw him smile back.

"I don't want him touching you." Colin said which made me blush.

_**"Whoah... You go Colin!" **_Sasquehonno and SD yelled. I laughed softly.

"Colin?" I asked.

"Hn?" He signaled me to continue. He kept hugging me.

"Why do you come to the academy here instead of in your town?" I asked. I looked at his face and saw him frowning. But when he noticed me looking at me, he smiled brightly.

"We don't have such good education back in my town. My mom wanted me to get a good education so I moved here with my cousin. I haven't seen my mom since. Although I do visit her, she's never home. She's always working to pay off the debts and bills. All I ever see back in East Town is my dad." He told me with a small smile. I felt sorry for him. I let go of him and we walked back to my bed. He sat down with me on the bed.

"Alright. Outy, out, out, Colin." Shizune said as she came in with a tray of food. Colin and I laughed softly at her. She smiled and placed the tray down on the desk. Then she glared at Colin playfully and tapped her foot on the floor.

"Twenty more minutes?" He asked her in a soft voice. I giggled.

"Nope." Shizune responded.

"Ten more minutes?" Colin asked. I kept laughing.

"Naw." Shizune said. Colin thought about for a moment then smirked at Shizune.

"Five?"

"Nada. Now out." Shizune said and pointed to the door.

"Shizune-chan. Just let us say good-bye." I told her. Shizune smiled then winked and left. I blushed a bit.

"I'll come back tomorrow again, okay?" Colin said as he grabbed an apple from the tray.

"Okay. See ya then." I told him. I got off the bed and hugged him. He hugged me back and we were about to kiss when Shizune interupts.

"I told ya, Tsunade-sama!" Shizune yelled as she barged in with Tsunade and saw us. We quickly parted from each other. I blushed immediately. They began to laugh.

"If you needed some privacy, you could just ask for a lock on the door!" Tsunade said while laughing. My blushed faded and I looked at them. Colin was emotionless like Jr is always. The other two were still laughing.

"Out!" I yelled and shoved them out. I was about to get back on the bed when Colin kissed me.

"See ya." He said after he parted. He walked out the room.

"Meany!" I called out. I heard him laugh. He didn't even give me a chance to turn around.

I smiled to myself then crawled back into bed. I hugged the little wolf pup. Shizune and Tsunade came quietly in like they were on a mission. They closed the door slowly then burst into laughter. I sat up and glared at them. They fell to the floor and just then the rest of the guys came in and fell on top of them.

_"I'll start the countdown!" _Yelled Sasquehonno from inside my head. I smiled at what he meant.

**"You mean 'We'!" **SD corrected.

_"Fine! Twenty-one!" _Sasquehonno said and Kurunei falls first.

_**"Twenty!"**_ Kakashi falls. _**"Nineteen!"**_ Guy falls. _**"Eighteen!"**_ Lee falls. _**"Seventeen!"**_ Sakura falls. _**"Sixteen!" **_Sasuke falls. _**"Fifthteen!"**_ Koyuki falls. _**"Fourteen!"**_ Itachi falls. _**"Thirteen!"**_ Hinata falls. _**"Twelve!"**_ Naruto falls. _**"Eleven!"**_ Ino falls. _**"Ten!"**_ Shikamaru falls. _**"Nine!"**_ Ten Ten falls. _**"Eight!"**_ Neji falls. _**"Seven!"**_ Tenji falls_**. "Six!"**_ Fugance falls. _**"Five!"**_ Sakumo falls._** "Four!"**_ Matroni falls. _**"Three!"**_ Hishi falls. _**"Two!"**_ Jr falls. _**"One!" **_And last but not least, Asuma falls. I'm laughing as hard as I can on the bed as I see them all squirming around. They all stand up soon all grumbling and grunting in annoyance. I stop laughing and look at them. SD and Sasquehonno are also laughing.

"Hahaha! Wow! You guys made a whole new record, hahaha!" I said and continued to laugh. They all glared at me now.

"Shut up! Tsunade and Shizune were in the way." Hishi mummbled. I stopped laughing at them and just starred at them.

"Don't blame us! Blame what we saw Linoone-chan doing with her friend!" Shizune said. Everyone stopped and looked at me. I blushed softly at their stares.

"What were you doing?" Asked a curious Sakumo. She looked around the room and saw that I had shoved the panda under the bed and the new wolf on the bed. "Who gave you that?" She asked as she saw the wolf.

"A friend." I quickly responded. She raised her eyebrow at me and walked over to the wolf. She began to turn it and try to find some kind of tag. I ignored her and looked back at the rest.

"So,...You're healing well and soon you'll get to be outside like the rest of the sick patients." Shizune said, changing the subject.

"Tsunade?" I asked.

"Yes?" She signaled to continue. I looked at her and saw that she was holding more of the serum to pour on my wound again.

"Where is Gaara and why hasn't he come in all the time I've been here?" I asked Tsunade. She smiled then looked at Shizune.

"Well, Gaara isn't allowed since he can have bacteria and sicken the patients and you." Shizune answered for Tsunade.

Tsunade walked over to me and told the rest to leave. They did and only Shizune, Tsunade, Koyuki, and Sakura stayed behind to help heal me. I had no idea why Koyuki was here though. Tsunade first placed my wolf on the desk. Then Tsunade carefully pulled off the bandages which were again soaked in blood for some reason but not as much as the other times. Shizune and Sakura held me down like always. Koyuki stayed side by side with Tsunade and looked at the wound. She looked like she was disgusted by just looking at it. I realized that Tsunade had let Koyuki stay so she could look at the wound too. Koyuki then walked to the cabnets in the room and pulled out gloves, wide leaves of some sort and more bandages.

Koyuki went back with Tsunade as she was pouring the serum on her hands and making them glow with her chakra. Koyuki grabbed one of the wide leaves and placed it over my wound which made me flinch. Tsunade then placed her hands on the leave and began to heal me. I kept shivering as the leaf was cold on my skin. Two hours later, Tsunade took her hands off the leaf and Koyuki carefully removed the leaf. I flinched back again. Next, Tsunade took off her gloves and wrapped me in bandages again. Sakura and Shizune released me gently and then they tucked me in. Koyuki stayed with me as the other medis went to heal other patients. The rest came in again. I was breathing deeply.

"So, did Tsunade-baachan say anything about when she'll be allowed out, Koyuki-chan?" Naruto asked Koyuki.

"She didn't say anything to me. All she said was that she was recovering faster than expected." Koyuki told him. I looked at Naruto and saw a small smile. I grabbed my wolf from the desk that Tsunade had placed it on when she began to heal me. I hugged it.

"When will she be allowed in the district again?" Sakumo asked as she walked over to me. She smiled and I smiled back at her.

"Hi everyone." Someone said from the window. We all turned to see Sasquehonno but he wasn't ghostly but,...Solid?!

"Nani?!" Naruto screamed. Sasquehonno waved and jumped down into the room.

"How are you here and solid?!" Sakumo asked as she began to poke him. Sasquehonno was obviously annoyed.

"I mastered the jutsu and decided to surprise you guys." Sasquehonno said and shoved Sakumo's finger from him.

"That fast?" Itachi asked. The jutsu he was trying to learn was very advanced and everyone knew he had stolen it from Orochimaru.

"It was nothing. But it took longer since I had to gather chakra and I had none." He explained. I looked over him and saw his shirt completely covered in blood.

"What happened?" I asked pointing to his shirt. He looked down and grunted. He covered it quickly, not letting anyone see.

"That was the result of training with no chakra. Heh-heh." He said and just sat on the floor. Koyuki noticed his shirt too.

"That doesn't look like a result of training. It looks like you were fighting and recently at that case." Koyuki analyzed. I nodded in agreement.

"I'll call Tsunade-sama in here right away." Ten Ten said and left to get Tsunade. I crawled out of bed and walked towards my faternal twin.

"This looks like the time your father stabbed you with his b-,..." I was interupted when Sasquehonno's hand covered my mouth.

"What do you mean? Was Kouga here?" Matroni asked. I looked in Sasquehonno's eyes and saw that he didn't want anyone to know. I was confused though. How had his father gotten here and found him? How long was out?

"It's nothing. I just hurt myself when I was training." Sasquehonno said and pulled off his hand from my mouth. Just then Tsunade and Shizune with Sakura came running in with Ten Ten at their heels. They saw my twin and gasped.

"When did you...?" Tsunade asked but stopped when she saw his wound.

"Oh my." Shizune said and ran to us.

"When did you get this? You can't get hurt as a ghost. Who did this to you?!" Tsunade asked frantically. Sasquehonno kept an emotionless face as he stood. I watched as he opened the window and peeked out. He then closed it quickly and turned to us.

"I had an encounter with long lost friends." He said and stuffed his hands in his pockets like always.

"Who?!" Tsunade kept interrogating. Sasquehonno kept emotionless as he starred back. Everyone listened closely as he said who it was.

"Kimimaro..."


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi everyone! Yeah I hope you like my story! Just to let you all know, It's from now on gonna be Sasquehonno's point of view. I'm so sorry there hasn't been any Fugance and Sasquehonno romance but I'm getting to that. I hope you liked the little Colin and Linoone thing though. Well this is chapter 26! Hope you like it and please review! **

**Linoone: Please oh please review!**

**Sasquehonno: You sound pathetic.**

**Linoone: Stop being so mean!**

**Sasquehonno: I was born like this. Don't blame me, blame my father and the authoress.**

**Me: Hey! Don't get me involved!** **I just had the idea and just think! I made you a star!**

**Sasquehonno: Whatever. Rosie doesn't own Naruto.**

**Linoone: R&R please!**

**Me: It makes me keep going! And like Sasa-kun says, I don't own Naruto!**

**Sasquehonno: Don't call me that.**

**Me: I will from now on...maybe. Your name is just so freakishly weird! I didn't know what I was thinking when I named you!**

**Sasquehonno: Probably of that plush wolf you have in your room that's also named Sasquehonno. Remember? The one that is also wearing purple?**

**Me: Maybe but anyways, on with the story!**

--------------------------------------------------

"Kimimaro!!" Tsunade and the rest yelled. Man, I felt like my ears had fell off my head.

"Yes. Big deal. I chased him off though so everything's okay." I told them. I looked at them and saw their eyes wide and jaws low.

"Why was he here?!" Sakumo asked. My head was throbbing now in pain. Why are women so loud?!

"He came on a mission or something like that. He saw me and we fought. He gave me this wound though." I told them as I covered my wound. Shizune was trying to get a better look at it but I kept a firm grip on it.

"Let us see. You're soaking wet in blood." Tsunade said and walked towards me.

Linoone backed away and Shizune knelt to see. Tsunade knelt too and tried to get a better look. I let her and she todl everyone to leave. They didn't so Tsunade just continued her work, a bit annoyed by the rest. She cut open my shirt and saw a glimpse of it. She immediatly gasped. She told Shizune to get more of the serum Linoone had created and Shizune got up. Tsunade grabbed gloves and pulled them on. I watched as the rest had disgusted looks at how bad the wound was. Tsunade looked at me and glared a little. I knew what she ment though. Shizune ran back to us and Tsunade poured the serum on to her hands. She concintrated her chakra and then placed her hands over my wound.

I didn't flinch like Linoone always did. I saw the glow weaken then go back to normal then it repeated. I looked at Tsunade and saw that she was almost out of chakra. I placed my hand over her's and mine glowed. I transfered my chakra into her. Tsunade looked surprised by my actions. Sakumo and Fugance went closer to look and see how the healing job was done. They were amazed at how easy it looked but how hard it was. Sakumo went to her mother and asked how she could concintrate her chakra so good. Sakura smiled and responded that it took a lot of work and patience. She would one day learn too. Sakumo's face lit when she heard her mother. She went back to Tsunade and watched. They stayed like this for two hours until Tsunade was done. She stood up and placed her blood soaked gloves in the trash.

"Shizune, pull out the bed for him to rest on." Tsunade commanded and Shizune got up. She pulled on a rope in the walls and a bed came out.

"Does the bathroom pull out too? Maybe the closet?" I asked and they laughed. I was only joking. My bed was right besides Linoone's. Sakura helped me up and I walked to the bed. I noticed that Tsunade had wrapped me heavily with bandages. It was hard to even breathe.

"You'll get use to it." Linoone said as she sat on her bed. I noticed that she was also in bandages. I looked back at the rest and saw Sakumo nudging Itachi. Itachi looked down to a smirking Sakumo.

"Oh Tsunade-sama. Uncle Itachi now has six kids." Sakumo said. Everyone laughed. Tsunade looked mad. But then her expression changed when she looked at me with an evil smirk.

"No Sakumo-chan. Actually, Sasquehonno-kun has a kid." She said. Everyone looked confused.

"How is that?" Matroni asked.

"Linoone was born because of him." Tsunade said as she pointed an accusing finger at me.

"Hell no! I'm not the daughter of the guy who is exactly my age!!" Linoone cried out.

"That reminds me. When were you planning on telling us you were the father of wolf pups?" Koyuki reminded. I looked down as everyone began to laugh. I got over it and crossed my arms in front of me.

"Why would you guys care?" I asked them in a mad tone. They all looked at me with smirks. I ignored it and looked at Linoone. She had a wolf pup. That's when I remembered. I smirked at her.

"What are you smiling about?" She asked.

I pointed to the toys. "When were _you _planning on telling _me _about your lover?" Everyone looked at her and saw her crimson red with embarrasment.

"How would you know? I have no lover." She quickly responded. She crossed her arms in front of her too. I kept smirking.

"Yeah, sure. We'll just see that tomorrow." I told her and heard her gasp. I softly laughed at her. She threw a pillow at me which I dodged even in my condition. "Hey!" I yelled and she threw another. I looked at her and saw her smiling with her last pillow in hand. "I swear, you throw that and I'll-.."

"You'll what?" She asked and threw the pillow. I caught it. I glared at her and saw her laughing. She grabbed the giant panda from under the bed and used it as a sheild.

"Playin' dirty, eh? Well, I can too!" I yelled and threw pillows at the wall that bounced off and hit her face. I laughed as she fell down on the ground with her panda.

"How can you do that?!" Matroni asked me. I looked at him and the pillow came at me. I caught it again and glared at Linoone.

"Do what?" I asked Matroni. They all sweatdropped.

"The throwing and the jutsus and everything else that normal Genin can't do!!" Tenji yelled. I looked at them with the pillow in my hands.

"I don't know. It just happens I guess." I told them. Linoone stood up and ran at me. She hit me with the pillow. I hit her back and she fell back down on her bed. I laughed at her.

"That seems abnormal(Sp?). Have you been able to do that all the time?" Shizune asked. When I looked at her, I hadn't noticed the pillow flying towards me. It hit me on the head.

"Hey! Yeah I have." I answered quickly and hit Linoone with the pillow. Everyone sweatdropped again. Tsunade interupted.

"Stop!" She yelled. Linoone fell off the bed and landed on the panda. I fell back but landed on the pillows Linoone had thrown and missed. Everyone laughed.

"So Tsunade-baachan?" Naruto asked. Tsunade turned to him.

"What?" She asked.

"Is Sasquehonno-kun gonna be able to go to the academy?" He asked. I was confused.

"Hold on! Who ever said that I wanted to repeat the academy?!" I asked them. They all pointed at Linoone. She smiled sheepishly.

"Don't you want to?" Sakura asked. I grunted.

"I would rather kill myself. I always got in trouble just because it looked like I wasn't paying attention! I wasn't but I had already known everything that bastard said! All he had to do was ask me a question and I would answer it with lots of detail that wasn't really needed!" I yelled as I pounded the ground.

"He's acting like a baby." Tenji said. I got up and glared at him.

"It wasn't fair, that's all. Even if I did pass as top of my class." I told them.

"Well I'm going. You can stay if you want but I am going." Linoone said with pride in her voice. I grunted.

"You can go. You obviously need it. You don't know anything I do." I said a-matter-of-factly. She looked mad. I crawled back in bed.

"You're always so mean!" She yelled. She ran at me but was stopped by Tsunade.

"You know what? If you don't find me here, I went off looking for that bastard of a brother I have.He won't get that far with the wounds I left him with." I told them and jumped off the bed. I walked to the window but was held back by Shizune.

"You're not leaving this place. I'm going to leave Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru just incase you pull any tricks over night." Shizune said.

I grunted and walked out of the room. I walked around and out of the hospital. I sensed them following. As soon as I left, I felt something jump on me so I fell back. I grunted in pain. The guys ran outside to see me on the floor. I opened my eyes just enough to see Gaara's face. He licked me and I laughed while I rolled over. I stood up but lost my balance a while from the pain. I saw everyone looking at me. I grabbed Gaara's collar and walked out of the hospital grounds. I had grabbed a shirt before I left and I had my sandals on. I jumped from tree to tree with Gaara until I stopped and looked behind me. The rest were still following. Gaara had stopped in front of me so we both tripped over. We landed on the hard ground below us. We laughed for awhile until I stood up and dusted myself off. I saw that the ninja were right behind us now. I looked at them as they stood before us.

"Hi." I said and laughed softly. Just then, shuriken whizzed by my head. Gaara turned around and growled. I turned as well. I was surrised at what I saw. The others quickly ran to cover me.

"Hello, big brother." Kimimaro said with Karina and Sui behind him. He was smirking so I glared at him.

"What are you doing here?" Tsunade asked in a angry tone. I starred at them and noticed that my spy wasn't around. Why wasn't she?

"That's none of your business. Keep your nose out where it doesn't belong." Kimimaro told us. Everyone glared at them including me.

"Where is she?" I asked quickly before Tsunade could speak. We all looked at them. Kimimaro began to laugh softly at me.

"Why would you care? You left her." He told me. I growled at him.

"Where is she?" I asked in a stern voice. He kept his smirk on with Sui and Karina in sad expressions.

"She's on probation after what she did for you." Karina said. Kimimaro glared at her. Sui nodded slowly at what Karina had said. Everyone then looked at me.

"What did you do?" Tsunade asked confused. I shook my head at her and ignored her question.

"Why are all of you here?" I asked. Kimimaro kept smirking and ignoring my questions so I wouldn't get anything out of him. But I knew that Karina and Sui were still comrades and they would tell me.

"On a mission." Sui said. Kimimaro glared again. I smirked. My idea was right.

"What kind?" I asked. Everyone understood that they would respond so we all listened carefully.

"Assasination." Karina said. Kimimaro turned and glared fiercly at them. They were unmoved since they had recived plenty from me before.

"On who?" I asked. I could see Tsunade smirking.

"On a-..." They both began but were stopped when shuriken came at them.

Some sliced Karina's cheek, leg, and arm while some sliced Sui's cheek, stomach, and foot. They didn't flinch or move. I glared at Kimimaro. He turned to me with an angry expression. Everyone watched on quietly. I could see Sakumo and Fugance panicing(Sp?). Some were even shuddering like Linoone was.

"That's enough." Kimmy said(Kimmy is Kimimaro from now on). Everyone glared at him, even Karina and Sui.

"Hurting your comrades isn't necessary for them to understand you." I told him. He just ignored it. I saw Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi looking at me from the corner of their eyes.

"Like I would care for my comrades." Kimmy said which made Karina and Sui glare harder at him.

Kakashi glared harder too for some reason. Naruto pulled out kunai and swung them at Kimmy. Kimmy used his arm to dodge them. They were amazed when he didn't bleed. I knew why he wasn't bleeding. He was using his bones as a shell. Kimmy threw the kunai back but Naruto dodged them too.

"He's like an exact copy of his father." Tsunade said. Kimmy smirked at this.

I knew that all he ever wanted was attention from our father. That's why he hated me now because my father hated me as well. It was true though, that he was an exact copy. He copied my dad in everything. The uniform, seal, hairstyle, and make up. I never put any on since I looked silly. Dad always put the same make up on me when I was younger and didn't care about my appearance. Now I didn't even use my bloodline most of the time like before. Kimmy would only use the Kaguya bloodline in everything; offense, defense and as weapons. My father would do the same.

"You know Dad doesn't need you anymore?" Kimmy said which interupted me from my thoughts.

"Like I would care." I told him. He smirked again.

"That's why no one in Sound besides your precious Yugi and comrades respect you anymore." He kept going. Everyone looked at me now. Karina and Sui were about to charge at Kimmy when he pinned them to the wall with his bones. He laughed softly.

"Man, this guy is meaner than even Woshi is." I overheard Tenji telling Matroni. They laughed softly. I looked at them and saw swords from Kimmy coming at them really fast. I hadn't noticed it but I had my Sharingan activated. I ran to them and swung the swords away. Tenji and Matroni were left stunned. Kimmy was angry at me now.

"Care to battle?" Kimmy asked me. I glared at him and was about to walk forward when Tsunade held me back. I looked at her and noticed that she had a look of sadness. I also saw that she was worried.

"Tsunade..." I whispered. She didn't look down at me. She kept starring at Kimmy.

"If you're gonna battle, you're gonna have to get past me!" Tsunade said. I starred at her. Kimmy was starring at her too. The others agreed with her and stood in front of me. Gaara stayed at my side and growled at Kimmy.

"The one and only I want to battle is my big brother. The rest of you are of no use." Kimmy said and walked closer to the group. Karina and Sui were trying to wiggle out of the bones.

"Well too bad! If you want him, you get past us!" Naruto yelled.

I starred at them but became alert at the surroundings. Something or someone was coming fast at us. I turned in the direction of that thing and Gaara followed suit. He ran at the direction and soon, I heard nothing but wind and the breathing of the rest. Gaara soon ran back with a happy face but also a mad one. He turned to the direction again and growled. I saw Yugi run out as fast as she could and trip. She landed next to me so I helped her up. She was panting hard and clutching to my shirt. I then noticed oter chakras coming at us. I noticed them all. Yugi began to try to tell me but couldn't. She then passed out. I placed her down on the ground then turned to the voices I heard.

"Well, well. If it isn't the traitor." I said.

I turned amd saw none other than Orochimaru, Kouga, Jugo, and Kabuto. They all smirked in my direction. Tsunade and the others truned their attention to the newly arrivals. I looked at Kimmy and saw him smiling. He ran to Kouga and Kouga patted him on the head. I felt like barfing. I looked at Orochiamru and became angry. I had thought he wanted a better life for me but he had only wanted to kill me. He wanted to destroy Konoha where my family really was. He had also tried to use me. If I hadn't run away, I would have been his vessel by now. I glared at all of them except Jugo. He was the only one who I could trust right now from all of them. Yugi, Karina, Sui, and Jugo were my only true allies in that village.

"How did you all get here?" Tsunade asked. Orochimaru smiled his wicked smiled.

"Why we just took a little trip to visit." He said. I could tell that they were here because they were chasing after Yugi.

"Are you sure you're not here to collect your prize?" Koyuki asked. I looked at them.

"I have no use for the boy now. True, he is an extraordinary shinobi but then again he is a traitor." Orochimaru said.

"So have you found use for my scrolls, thief?" Kabuto asked directing his question at me. A smirk tugged at the edges of my mouth but I didn't smirk. I saw Tsunade smirking.

"He did and so did we." She said. Kabuto glared at her. "You trained him well, a bit too well." Tsunade continued. The rest smirked at them. The Sound nin glared.

"Not to mention his tracking skills." Shizune said.

"And his healing. His jutsus are not of this world." Sakura kept complimenting. I looked at the others and saw them glaring harder.

"You should have kept him." Jugo whispered but it was heard. Kouga smacked him on the head. Kimmy laughed softly. "Ow..." Jugo muttered.

"After all we did for you, we turn our backs for even a few seconds and you steal all our plans and jutsus." Orochimaru directed at me. I smirked this time. Tsunade patted my head like Kouga had Kimmy which made me feel like a kid again. I glared at her for awhile. She laughed at this.

"He sure will do in the war we have going on, don't you think?" Jiraiya said as he hopped down from a tree. I wondered where he had come from. I saw Orochimaru smiling at him.

"Could be. But it wouldn't do any good. He'll be dead by the time the war actually begins on our villages." Kabuto pointed out as he adjusted his glasses. Tsunade had then whispered to me that she had read about that in the plans I had given her.

"You wanna bet?" Tsunade said. Everyone yelled 'NO!'. I laughed at this. I saw Yugi begin to wake up. She blinked a lot of times until she stood up and saw the Sound nin.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"Finally awake, I see." kabuto said. Yugi then looked mad at him for something.

"You feel alright, Yugi?" Jugo asked his daughter. I saw Yugi looking over her body for something. She then realized what she was looking for wasn't there. She glared at Kabuto.

"Where is it?" Yugi asked him. Kabuto just smiled. I turned to Yugi.

"Where's what?" I whispered to her. She then pointed to her neck. I noticed that she didn't have her seal anymore.

"Kabuto-teme used a serum and injected it into me. My seal slowly disappeared." She explained. I turned to Kabuto and saw them all smiling. Yugi turned to them and glared fiercly.

"And here I thought she was one of the best. Why take away her seal?" Jiraiya asked. He walked torward us and stood next to Tsunade. He looked at Orochimaru.

"She was being naughty." Orochimaru said and laughed with the rest but Jugo. Everyone turned to her. She was emotionless as she looked at the Sound nin.

"Naughty as in...?" Tsunade asked.

"She was sending scrolls and plans from our village to this little thief." Kabuto said.

"So she's the allie?" Tsunade asked me.

"Hai." I told her. Sui and Karina broke out of the bones but stayed where they were. They didn't know if they should go with Sound or Konoha.

"Not bad. But why use this girl instead of a man who could get here faster?" Jiraiya asked me. I saw him smirking at me.

"He's not a pervert. Unlike you, Ero-sennin!" Naruto yelled out. Everyone sweatdropped when they began fighting about not calling him that and being a pervert.

"Well, continue your little argueing. We'll be leaving now. We'll expect you at home tonight, Yugi." Orochimaru said and all of them disappeared except Yugi.

"I'll leave now too. I have a mission in Mist. I have to get home by midnight so I need to hurry." Yugi said quickly and disappeared in a puff of smoke. I could tell she just said that to not go back to Sound. If she really was on probation she wouldn't be allowed out of the village.

Everyone looked at Naruto and Jiraiya fighting. I just stood watching as they fought. Sooner or later, they stopped when hit by Tsunade. We went back to the hospital. I went to bed in Linoone's room. Tsunade changed Linoone's bandages then mine. We soon both fell asleep with Itachi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru in the room, checking on us.


	27. Chapter 27

I woke up that morning with a headache again. It was unbearable. I couldn't even speak or move my head. It wasn't until Shizune came in the room and woke up Linoone did I recieve help. I got treated by Tsunade after Shizune called her in. But I had to admit it was even worse that the injection I always got from Kabuto. Tsunade had tooken precautions and monitored everything; my pressure, heartbeat, blood stream, and even my breathing. By now I had the little machine again, the tubes and and that thing that goes through my nose to give me air. Kami-sama! It was only a headache! Sheesh! Tsunade was really precautious though. I grumbled at her when she came in the room. Everyone was behind her. They all looked at Tsunade when they saw all the unnecessary supplies. They all looked at her like she was crazy. She shrugged it off and walked to me. I was starring at Linoone who was mocking me as she ate her apple.

"So how do you feel?" Tsunade asked me. I glared at her. Everyone laughed.

"Tsunade, I only had a headache not a failing liver." I told her and Linoone laughed. She kept eating her apple.

"I need to be sure." Tsunade said as she checked the papers on my codition.

"If you keep this up I will have a failing liver one day!" I yelled at her. She ignored me.

"Time for a blood sample." She said and took out a needle. Naruto charged at her.

"Tsunade-baachan! If you keep doing this, I won't get to train him anytime soon!" He yelled at her. Sakura hastilly walked torwards us.

"Maybe I should heal him, Tsunade-sama." Sakura said. Tsunade stayed quiet for awhile with the needle in her hand that Naruto treated like a gun. He was still in front of me, blocking me from Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, put the needle down." Ten Ten said. I laughed softly. I heard the kids laughing.

"This reminds me of Cops and Robbers." Tenji said and all the kids sweatdropped.

"That must be your favorite game." I said. Tenji happily nodded.

"Everyone out." Tsunade said.

"Not until you put down the needle and let Sakura-chan heal him instead!" Naruto yelled. Tsunade placed the needle down and looked at Naruto. "And let Sakura-chan heal him instead!" Naruto repeated. Tsunade hesitated now.

"No. I'll heal him." Tsunade insisted. Naruto stayed in front of me. He starred at Tsunade. Sakura was right next to him. I decided to take the liberty to help myself to an apple on Linoone's tray.

"Hey!" She yelled at me. I ignored it. Tsunade snatched the apple from me now.

"No eating yet." Tsunade said. I crossed my arms in front of me and glared. Linoone laughed at me mockingly. My stomach growled.

"Tsunade-sama, he's hungry. Let him eat." Shizune said in a kind tone. I felt weak for sure. I couldn't even defend myself when Tsunade steals my food. My stomach growled again.

"Tsunade..." I muttered. She just starred at me. I saw Gaara come in and signaled him something. he ran out the room to find it.

"Not until you're healed completely." She said. Shizune, feeling bad, went out the room and came back in with a peach.

"No Shizune." Tsunade said. Shizune walked to me and handed me the peach. Tsunade tried to take it again but Shizune helped me out. I took a bite and Tsunade glared.

"He's hungry. Look at him." Shizune said in a kind tone.

Gaara came in with a dead rabbit. Linoone, Ino, Ten Ten, Hinata, Sakumo, and Fugance all screamed and ran to the other side of the room where it was farthest. Koyuki just laughed at then. I guessed that she was used to dead things. Gaara ran to my bed and jumped on. He placed the rabbit on my lap. I just starred at it. Then back at Gaara who was wagging his tail and smiling. I was about to touch the dead thing when everyone beside Jr, Itachi, Sasuke, Neji, and Koyuki began to run around the room, screaming. I laughed and grabbed the rabbit by the neck.

"Gaara, I would eat this if I was SD. But I'm not. It's raw." I pointed out to Gaara. He frowned then ran out the room again. I laughed at the others.

"You told Gaara to get you something to eat right?" Koyuki asked.

"Yeah but since he's a hunter, he gets raw meat and things I can't eat." I told her. Tsunade grabbed the rabbit and flung it out the window.

**"Hey! I could of ate that!"** SD said as he came out of my head. He began to fake cry. I sweatdropped.

"I couldn't." I told him. Gaara came back in dragging a basket full of different varieties of fruit.

"Arf!" He barked. He dragged it to my bed and sat at me feet. I picked one of the fruits which was a peach. I bit into it then back at him.

"If you had hands instead of paws, I would make you do this all the time." I told him. He licked my face. The peach was ripe so it was good. Tsunade picked an orange from the basket and peeled it. She ate a part. She looked shock.

"What is it?" Shizune asked. She grabbed an apple and bit into it. She looked shock too. Gaara raised his paw at me and motioned for me to look at him. I did.

"One of these days, I want you to make me a cake with all the fruit I bring in." Gaara said. Everyone screamed at him. I patted Gaara.

"Sure thing. Just bring in the supplies and I'll make thousands of cakes." I told him. He laughed and then jumped off the bed. Naruto tackled him down.

"Stop, talking dog!!" He yelled. I threw a grape at Naruto and he let go of Gaara. He ran out the room. Naruto stayed shocked on the ground.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked him. Naruto then began to yell and cry in the room.

"He can even hit hard with a soft grape!! Ahhhhh!" Naruto yelled. I ate a grape now and just ignored his cries.

"I told you he was good!" Hishi said. Everyone looked at me. I kept eating my fruit. Gaara then came in with flour, sugar, pots, spoons, and measuring cups.

"Nani??!!" Naruto yelled. Gaara brought the supplies onto the bed. I stopped eating and looked at him.

"CAKES!!" Gaara yelled. I laughed and patted him.

"Bring the stove and I'll start." I told him and he ran out the room. He was stopped when Itachi came in with Gaara over his shoulder.

"He was stealing everthing but the fruit from our home!" Koyuki yelled and pointed. Itachi put Gaara down and locked the door.

"CAKES!!" Gaara yelled again. I sweatdropped.

"I still want my stove in the house." Koyuki said. She looked at Gaara who was trying to get out the room. Itachi stayed by the door. Everyone laughed. Itachi shoved Gaara away from the door but Gaara kept trying. Everyone laughed.

"Gaara." I called. Gaara stopped and jumped on my bed. I scratched his ears. I was going to eat a grape when Tsunade grabbed my arm.

"He can have bacteria." She said. I shook my head.

"He's a clean wolf." I told her and patted Gaara. She shook her head and took away my grape.

"Tsunade-sama..." Shizune warned. Tsunade turned and Gaara grabbed back the grape. He gave it to me and I ate it.

"Yuck!" Tsunade said.

"Like I would care." I told her and ate another grape.

"You always say that." Sakura pointed out. I shrugged and ate another grape.

I stopped and waited a while. Then I gathered chakra to my hand and placed it over my head. I healed myself. I got up from the bed and took off all of the tubes and that nose thing. I walked to the window and looked outside. I then walked to the desk and pulled out a shirt. It was the same one I wore last time. It was the black shirt with the high collar and the Uchiha Clan's symbol on the back. I pulled on my sandals and walked to the door. I looked back and saw Tsunade really mad.

"I'll be training outside." I said and walked out the door with Gaara.

"Hold on! We wanna help!" The kids yelled behind me.

I quickened my pace and ran out into the training grounds of the district. I stayed there until everyone else arrived. I then noticed that all were there except Sakura, Tsunade, Shizune, and Koyuki since they were medics. The guys were all panting by the time they caught up to me. I stuffed my hands into my pockets and leaned against a nearby tree. The adults arrived soon after the kids did. Gaara stayed at my side, happy and wagging his tail. Fugance had called Inubi so Inubi was with us too.

"What are we gonna train on?" Matroni asked as he stretched. The rest just watched him.

"How 'bout plain tai-jutsu?" Sakumo requests.

"Nope, we don't need help on that." Jr told her.

"Then how about nin jutsu and gen jutsu?" Hishi says.

"We are already good at nin jutsu and we don't know any gen jutsu." Matroni told him.

They kept talking about what they would train on. I decided in the end that I was going to train Gaara in somethings. They nodded and I went further out into the training grounds. Gaara and I stopped a few yards from nearby trees so he wouldn't get hurt. Gaara took his position and looked at a high tree. I threw a kunai as high as the tree was and pointed to it. Gaara watched. I told him to climb the tree to the highest point and bring down the kunai. Gaara nodded. He then tried to gather chakra to his feet. He did and he began to climb the tree. His chakra ran short and he began to fall down. He quickly used his claws to help stop. He landed on the ground safely.

"Why train him when you could train yourself?" I heard someone say behind me. I turned and saw Naruto.

"My training is not needed right now. Gaara is the one who needs help right now." I told him. Gaara ignored us and kept doing what he was doing.

"How about this. I train you and you train Gaara?" Naruto recommended.

I thought for a moment and was about to answer him when Gaara threw the kunai in front of me and climbed back down the tree. He stood in front of me and barked. I patted him again. I pulled out a shuriken and threw it as far as I could. Gaara ran after it as fast as he could. I turned back to Naruto.

"Depends if Tsunade will let me and then I have to pass the academy..." I said.

"But she didn't say we could train. We'll just traing until she says we can't." Naruto said rather sure of himself.

"Fine but let me just tell you something now. I don't go easy on anyone." I told him. I walked back a few feet then turned again and got into a fighting position.

"This is gonna be so cool!" Naruto said and got into a fighting position too. We stopped when Gaara barked and came back with the shuriken in his mouth. He placed it at my feet and barked again.

"Good boy. Now go find Linoone and give this to her." I told him and handed him a live bunny. Gaara grabbed it without killing it and ran to the hospital.

"That's so cute!" Naruto said. He laughed again.

"Are we going to train or laugh?" I asked and got into my position again.

"Train." He said and got into his position again. "How about just tai jutsus?"

"Hai. Then we advance to nin jutsu." I told him.

"Then gen jutsus." He said and we ran at each other. We then began to spar.

-------------------------

Linoone's P.O.V.

"Oh Kami-sama! This is so boring!" I yelled in my room. I lay down in the bed and hugged my wolf pup. Just then, Gaara came in with a live bunny. I immediately awed at it. Gaara then placed it on my bed.

"Ark!" He barked.

"Who told you to give this to me?" I asked as I patted the bunny.

"Massa!" Gaara said. Then he ran out the room. I patted the bunny and called him Dave. He was so cute! He was completely brown which clashed with his blue eyes and he had spots that were black, grey, and brown.

"Hi Dave." I said. Colin came in.

"Who's Dave?" He asked like a father would. I held the bunny up.

"This is Dave." I told him.

"Oh.." He muttered. I laughed.

"Came to visit?" I asked him. he sat down next to me and noticed the other bed.

"Who's with you?" He asked, ignoring my question.

"A guy named Sasquehonno." I told him. "Isn't he cute?!"

"I wouldn't know." He said.

"I ment the bunny!" I said. I shoved him playfully and we laughed.

"You know him?" He asked.

"Yeah. You wanna know why?" I said. I was smirking.

"Why?"

"Because he's my own brother!" I told him. We laughed.

"I didn't know that." He said.

"Of course not! Ask first next time." I told him. We laughed again. "Why are you here?"

"I came to visit. Why else?" He said. "Oh and this is your's." He said and took out a teddy bear. It also had the heart with the 'Get Well Soon!' thing. It was a black bear.

"Awww! How cute!" I said and hugged it. "Why are you always doing this?!" I asked and hugged Colin. We laughed.

"Away from my sister." Someone said. I saw Sasquehonno come in with blood all over him.

"Okay. Who are you?" Colin asked.

"This is my roommate, Sasquehonno." I told him. "Sasquehonno, this is Colin."

"The emo? Should have known. I'll be leaving then and let you two have your love thing." He said and I tackled him.

"Shut up!" I yelled at him. He shoved me off him. I was now covered in blood. naruto came in and was also covered in blood. He was panting hard.

"Stop you two." He said. He then saw Colin. "Who's he?"

"Linoone's boyfriend." Sasquehonno said. I tackled him again. We began to laugh.

------------------------------------

"Okay! Off me!" I yelled. I pushed Linoone off me again. Naruto helped me up since my leg was still hurt from the sparring fight.

"If you need your space,..." Colin began.

"No! You stay! You two leave!" Linoone told us.

"No! I sleep here. I stay, you two leave." I said and pointed to Naruto and Colin.

"No! Colin's my visitor!" Linoone yelled.

"Well, Naruto's my visitor!" I told her. We glared at each other. Everyone came in then with the kids glistening with sweat.

"Alright! Stop the dog fighting or cat fighting..." Shizune said but stopped. Everyone laughed. Sakumo stopped when she saw Colin.

"What is he doing here?!" Sakumo yelled and pointed at Colin. Linoone covered him.

"He's visiting." Linoone said. Tsunade noticed this and tried to make the kids go away. Now every kid was mad and glaring at Colin.

"I should leave now." Colin said and stood.

"No. Stay." Linoone said and Sakumo gasped.

"I knew it!" She yelled. Tsunade gasped when she saw blood on me.

**"NARUTO!"** She yelled. Everyone covered their ears.

"Tsunade-baachan! I swear I didn't touch him!" Naruto said. Tsunade was on fire now.

"It was my fault." I said. Everyone stopped.

"Your fault?" Ten Ten asked.

"Yeah. We were sparring and I accidently...cut myself?" I said lying.

"No way someone as good as you could just cut themselves!" Matroni said. Everyone nodded.

"Well then,...uh...I touched...a thorn?" I said making up things.

"Nope." They all said in unison.

**"Oh give it up, Kid. He was sparring without permission."** SD said as he appeared in the room. Tsunade was fuming now.

"Where'd the ghost come out of?" Colin asked. Linoone laughed nervously.

"You're new to this. You wouldn't know." I told him.

"You were sparring without my permission?!" Tsunade yelled.

"Yep." I said simply. Everyone sweatdropped.

"That's stupid to do when you're sick." Linoone said. I ignored her.

"I was getting bored." I told her. "And I'm fully healed."

"Is that so?" Tsunade said. She rushed to me and lifted my shirt. She removed the bandages and saw nothing hurt. "How did...?" She began.

"I healed myself." I told her simply. She looked over my wound.

"But you said that you would only do Chidori if you tried to heal yourself." Sakumo said.

"I mastered both the Chidori and the solid making jutsu thing." I told them.

I went to my bed. SD disappeared back into my head. I laid down and Linoone threw another pillow at me again. I heard her laugh. I threw a pillow and heard it land on both Linoone and Colin. They both grabbed pillows and threw them. I growled and just stayed like that.

"So...when can they go to the academy?" Tenji asked changing the subject.

"For the last time, soon!" Tsunade yelled and walked out the room. Matroni hit his cousin.

"Now you got her mad!" He told him. Tenji rubbed his bruise. All the adults left the room and only the kids were in there.

"Why do I feel like I'm a bunny in a cage of lions?" Colin whispered to Linoone as the others glared at him. Linoone laughed.

"Maybe because you're outta your league." Someone said as they opened the door. In came Woshitamo.

"Hey Woshi!" Sakumo yelled. Woshi smiled at her.

"What's the emo doing here?" Woshitamo asked. Everyone turned to Colin.

"Linoone invited him." Hishi said.

"Then who's the twin?" Woshi asked as he looked at me.

"That's our triplet brother." Jr said. Woshi was confused.

"Your triplet brother? You mean there's another Uchiha?" He asked.

"Yeah. Instead of two there are now four more." Hishi said.

"Who?" Woshitamo asked.

"There's my twin sisters, Yuta and Tayu, and then there's Linoone and then Sasquehonno who's the youngest of us three." Jr and Hishi said in unison.

"Okay that twin thing is just getting freaky." Woshi said.

"Yeah but guess what? Now there's three to say the same thing." They said in unison again. They both pointed to me.

"Gonna be freaky." Woshitamo said.

"Yeah. Especially since we're starting school." Sakumo said.

"Hey, Woshi. When do we start school?" Tenji asked. Woshi looked at him and sighed. Then he looked at the cieling.

"I think my mom said that in a couple of days." Woshi said. I realized that Linoone still had to recover.

"Woshitamo! Time to go!" Woshitamo's mom called. Woshi sighed and said goodbye and left.

"You have two days to heal. Night." I said and pulled on the covers.

"It's only two o'clock!" Linoone yelled and threw a pillow at me again.

I stood and walked out of the room. I, like most kids who were going to school soon, joined the rest of the guys and went shopping for new clothes. The ones with me were Hishi, Jr, Asuma, Matroni, Tenji, and Woshitamo who was allowed to go after his mother said yes. We all went shopping.

--------------------------

**Thank you for reading! Now please review! BTW I have a little thing I wanna ask you people. I want to know who would like to becomea character in my story? I know, I have too many Ocs but I need one and don't have one. She or he will be in one of the groups for the genin teams. I'm short one. Please help me out people!**

**Sasquehonno: Pathetic.**

**Me: Shut up! I can erase you from the face of this story!**

**Linoone: Do it! I love to see him being tortured!**

**Sasquehonno: Oh yeah. Well what about Colin?**

**Linoone: Never speak his name again!**

**Sasquehonno: And here I thought I was the mean one...**

**Me: Okay so people please help out and review! Oh and I'll just give a short preview of the next chapter. Yay! Here we go!**

_**Preview to chapter 28:**_

_**"Hi! What's your name?" Arima asked Sasquehonno. He stayed emotionless and just looked at her from the corner of his eyes.**_

_**"Get away from my cousin, you witch!" Sakumo yelled from the other side of the room.**_

_**"That's enough! Everyone sit down!" Kurunei yelled. Everyone sat down in there seats. Sakumo sat with her cousin and Fugance. Arima was behind them. She passed a note to Sasquehonno.**_

_**'I've never seen you around here. Where ya from?' It read. Sakumo saw and glared at Arima. They soon became really mad and when dismissed, started a fight outside.**_

**Me: Hope this is good enough. Yay! They go to school!**

**Sasquehonno: Whoopy-doo da.**

**Linoone: He's just mad since every girl likes her in this story.**

**Me: Sorry but remember I said I would make you the jerk and cool kid?**

**Sasquehonno: I would rather be an emo kid like Colin.**

**Colin: Someone say my name?**

**Linoone: Colin!**

**Me and Sasquehonno: Before this goes any longer please R&R!**


	28. author's note

**Hi everyone! I just decided to make up my own character as to not let you guys wait. Hope you like the new chapter! But if you still have your own character you want me to put in, i could do that. Just explain how he or she is, what they wear, what they look like, and how they act. Also where they can come out and what you want them to do in this story. Hope you all liked the story! I'll just wait until you people think of a character.**

**Sasquehonno: Pathetic.**

**Linoone: One more time and i swear...**

**Colin: Hi guys!**

**Linoone: Colin-kun!**

**Sasquehonno: Even more pathetic.**

**Linoone: I swear!**

**Me: Shut up, you sissies!**

**Sasquehonno: You better quiet down before I get mad.**

**Linoone: ...You're such a meany! I can talk when I want to!**

**Sasquehonno: Ha! I am your master! I created you ad i can kill you!**

**Me: Actually I created her..**

**Sasquehonno:...Whatever...**

**SD: This kid is just too good!! Hahahaha!**

**Me: Why did I make him again?**

**Sasa-kun: I hate you for it.**

**Me: Why?**

**Sasa-kun: He's annoying and very loud.**

**Me: Like i would care about your problems!**

**Linoone: This is her story. She can do anything she wants.**

**Me: Right.**

**Linoone: (Whispers to me) Maybe even make Colin like me...heh-heh.**

**Me: Maybe...**

**Sasa-kun: I can hear you!**

**Linoone: Damn!**

**Me: Well people, just send in your character and we'll see who i pick in the next chapter. Bye! Say bye!**

**Everyone: Bye! **


	29. Chapter 29

**Hi everyone. I was getting bored of waiting so I made my own charcater. Remember, you can still tell me about your own character and I can add it. But anyways, hope you like the chapter!**

**Linoone: Enjoy!**

**Sasquehonno and Colin: Is it breakfast time already?!**

**Linoone: (sighs) No! It's time for the story.**

**Sasquehonno and Colin: Okay! Rosie does not own Naruto but she does own this story and us!**

**Me: You guys are like robots...Cool!**

**Everyone: On with the story!**

------------------------------------------------

I woke up that morning to find myself in the Uchiha's House. Well I should be saying my house since I do now live in it too. Well anyways, I woke up and the first thing I saw was Hishi looking down at me. I blinked a few times until I screamed and kicked him off the bed. He laughed and stood up quickly. Jr was by the door and was laughing his head off which surprised me. I starred at him awkwardly until he noticed. He stopped immediately. Hishi walked to me, smiled, then tackled me. We began to fight but only playing. That was until Itachi came to see us and glared. Hishi instantly stopped to see his father rolling his eyes. I stood up and kicked them out. Itachi was already gone so he didn't say anything. I laughed quietly when I heard them yelling.

I left them and walked into the bathroom. I took a quick shower then changed. I decided to wear what Hishi and Jr told me to wear so I could fit in. I didn't want to but I knew I had to. It was just a fishnet shirt that went to my elbows. A dark purple shirt was over it but without the high collar but with symbol like my first. I also pulled on black baggy pants that joined at the ankles. I had on my black ninja sandals too. I wrapped my right thigh in bandages then placed my shuriken holster. My pouch was on the left side of my waist. I decided to have on my mask like Kakashi and also gloves like his. Something about being dark just made me wanna wear them. I quickly combed my hair with the brush and walked downstairs.

Down there I found Hishi in the same clothes but without the mask or gloves and the same goes for Jr. They stopped eating when they saw me and I swore Hishi was about to yell. Jr told him not to and they both went back to eating. I sat down across from Itachi, alongside Hishi with Jr next to me too. Koyuki was making breakfast. I could see the small infant twins in there pen in the living room. Gaara was outside barking at a squierrel up a tree. I grabbed myself a peach and bit it. I had to pull down my mask to do so. I could see the girls playing and noticed that they were the same in every way. This was my second time seeing them but it still seemed strange. I was part of triplets but didn't act nor look like my brothers. We were like opposites. Just as I thought of it, Sakumo and the rest of the kids came charging in like in some sort of race. They panted a lot until at last Fugance screamed 'I win!'. Everyone groaned.

"You cheated!" Tenji said as he pointed an accusing finger at her.

"Hey guys. Time to go!" Sakumo said in her cheerful mood. Hishi, Jr, and I walked to them. We all began to walk somewhere and soon I noticed that we were heading for the hospital. We walked in and soon met up with Linoone.

"Hey guys! Time for school!" Linoone said as she walked to us.

We soon all left for what they called 'Konoha Academy'. Like mose first days, we all stood and greeted each other. But what I didn't notice was that Kurunei seemingly was our sensei. I wondered what had made her do it. I, like I had back on my first school day in Sound, sat at the back of the classroom where I was farthest away from everyone. Seeing this Hishi and the rest of the guys along with their friends sat with me. It was annoying since they would talk about things I didn't understand. Most of the popular kids with them would talk about Fugance, I had noticed, and about girls and other things I don't want to mention. Let's just say they were already talking about what men should be. Yuck!

Soon the class quieted to see Tsunade come in the classroom. Like I had thought she instantly looked for Linoone and me. After that, Tsunade spoke of how great ninjas had to go through the academy too. She went on and on that I soon ignored it and looked out the window. What surprised me the most was the birds around here. They weren't as beautiful as the ones in Sound but they would sure make good messenger birds. Without knowing it I had missed when Tsunade left and Kurunei began to call attendance. It wasn't until Jr told me that I answered. I could tell that Kurunei was irratated. She finished then left us talk amoungst ourselves. I had to stay with the guys since I wouldn't be caught dead in public talking with the girls. That was what I thought until that Arima approached me. She politely tapped my shoulder and I looked at her. She was with her group.

"Hi. I'm Arima. I haven't seen you around here. What's your name?" She asked me with a smile. Something about that smile made me not answer her.

"Hey! Get away from my cousin, you witch!" Sakumo yelled from across the room. She came to us and the two girls began to argue and call each other names.

"Alright, that's enough! Either everyone talks quietly or we just go to reading!" Kurunei said. They kept quiet after that. Sakumo and Arima just glared at each other with large groups behind bot of them. I, of course, was in the middle.

"How 'bout we take this outside at recess?" Arima said in her smake like voice. This girl was creepy.

"Fine. But let me tell ya, he's not intrested." Sakumo said as she placed her hand on my shoulder. Arima glared one last time then left to the other side of the room. Sakumo did the same.

"Who would have known?" Hishi said slowly. I turned to them and saw all of them smirking.

"What?" I asked. They chuckled slightly.

"That you were such a ladies man. Usually no one can attract Arima-chan on the first day of school. Most of the time they have to wait at the very least three weeks until she starts liking anyone." Woshi said. I grunted and turned to the window. They laughed.

"Why don't you go talk to her? Surely she wants that." Asuma said. We all turned to Arima's group to see them giggling and smiling at us.

"Told ya." Woshi said. They laughed again. I just looked at them.

"Maybe this is what happened back in Sound. Is it?" Hishi asked. I looked at the window and sighed, remembering my first day at school.

"I guess you can say that. Sound kids and different teachers but sure." I told them.

I looked at Sakumo and the rest and saw Linoone looking at something. I followed her gaze and saw Colin with that Kiri girl Linoone had fought. She was obviously scolding Colin for doing something. I saw Linoone walk to me. I saw that she was wearing the same thing that she wore before the Uchiha festival but her shirt was red. She dropped a small note on my desk sercretly as she moved up to meet up with Kurunei who was by the door talking to Tsunade. I grabbed the note and opened it to reveal a seal. I was surprised she had learned this jutsu. I undid the seal and read the note. Recess was in twenty minutes and if I didn't do something by then, Sakumo and Arima were going to kill each other. I thought for a moment until I finally decided how to get out by that time so no fight could happen.

Twenty minutes passed by and Kurunei dismissed us all to recess. I decided in the end to pull the trick I did back in my old school. I left the class and headed into the forest. I soon saw Sakumo and Arima wanting to battle so I his in the trees close to a lake. They began to fight so I did my thing. I created my own version of Chidori I had planned in my head and hit a tree with it. It was the same Chidori but it just looked like a fireball. It was both fire and lightening. Soon the tree fell over, knocked the girls apart from each other and was set on fire. Everyone tried to stop it but couldn't without Anbu help. Kurunei went to find help. I looked at the watch and saw that it was time to head back into the classroom. I jumped down and gathered my chakra to my hands. I then made a wide stream from the lake to the tree and put it out. Kurunei returned and found no burning tree. I quietly walked back into the classroom with the kids left shocked.

The bell soon rang and the kids pilled in. Arima had ran in with her girls and had tooken all the spots around me. I mentally growled. When the guys came in and saw no free seats, they smirked at me then left. Sakumo came in and gasped. She then began to yell at Arima but was quieted down by Kurunei. She sat down with the guys. Like I had expected the girls kept starring. I ignored them but it was hard to when Arima was next to me and kept whispering. Kurunei left us to be amoungst ourselves again and the girls just kept talking. Minutes later the unexpected happened. The girls all moved away but kept a barrier around me. I looked next to me and saw Arima. She was really close which was disturbing me. Linoone was smiling at me when I looked at her. Sakumo and Fugance were glaring at Arima who was now clutching onto my arm. I looked for help with Kurunei but all I saw was her giggling. Arime was now snuggling to me.

"Why haven't I ever seen you before?" Arima asked as she kept her grip.

"I'm not from here." I said.

"Where ya from then?" She asked. I saw her getting closer if possible.

"Sound."

"Wow. I hear that those guys are really strong." Arima said. I could tell she was flirting but just decided to ignore it.

"Yeah." I said. I looked at the guys and saw them laughing.

"You really impressed us when you stopped that burning tree all by yourself. What else you got up your sleeve?" Arima asked. I felt like dying at that moment when I saw even Fugance laughing.

"Nothin' else for now." I said quickly. I heard her giggle. She didn't loosen her grip.

"Mind teaching me those things?" She asked. I felt her scoot closer. This is annoying.

"One day when you pass to Genin." I told her. She scooted even closer.

"That'll be soon. I can pass this year easy." She said.

"Hn." I muttered.

"You really are an Uchiha. You know I'm attracted to them right?" She said. I felt like rolling my eyes. Wasn't Jr her boyfriend?

"Yes. I've heard from my friends." I told her. I heard her giggle again. "Aren't you with Jr or something?"

"Nope. He was last year's cuttie. This time it's you." Arima said. Just then, the bell rang for lunch. Saved by the bell!

"See ya at lunch." I said and stood. She let go and pouted. I walked away then joined the rest.

"How do ya like her now?" Hishi asked as Tenji nudged me.

"An annoying pest." I said.

"Tell me about it." Jr said. We laughed.

We all made it to lunch in one piece. If Arima had followed us, we wouldn't of been able to eat peacefully. Like most of the other kids we talked and ate, some at the same time which was disgusting. Linoone was with the girls and they were also talking. I didn't eat much just a peach. I felt weird without Gaara around. He was always by my side even in school in Sound. I wondered if Tsunade would let me bring him if I asked. I thought about it and concluded that she wouldn't for the kids' protection. I sighed deeply.

I took another bite of my peach when Hishi spoke at me. I didn't hear so I just starred at him. He smirked and pointed to Arima. I turned and saw her motioning for me to go to her group. I turned to the guys who were by now laughing their heads off. Woshi pushed me to go so I did, but cursed them for making me. I walked to the girls where Arima quickly pushed off her friend next to her to make room. I mentaly hit myself for coming to school. Arima patted the seat next to her so I sat down. I kept my eyes away from them. I saw that the guys were still laughing which annoyed me a lot.

"So..." Arima began. As if on cue the girls all went away. I sighed at her. This was the same as in the classroom.

"Yes?" I said although I didn't want her to continue. She again held to me.

"Think you can walk me home from school? My dad and mom are going out to enjoy their third honeymoon. I have no siblings and my friends, well I just don't want them at my house." Arima said. I hesitated and just looked at the girls. Sakumo was being held back by Fugance, Linoone, and the other girls. I looked at the boys. They were giving me a thumbs up. I sighed.

"I don't see why not." I said softly. I heard her shriek in excitement. SD was laughing in my head. As the laughing faded the school bell rang. It was time to go back to the classroom.

_**In the Classroom...**_

"Alright, class! It's time to study." Kurunei said. Everyone groaned. Kurunei handed us books and a list of supplies we were suppose to get. The books were suppose to be brought to school everyday until we memorized what was inside. Once she handed the lists to us, I read over it. There was a lot of things to get.

"Kurunei-sensei, why do we have to get so many more kunai and shuriken?" One girl asked. Everyone turned to Kurunei. Kurunei smiled menacingly.

"We're going to have sparring contests and training outside tomorrow." Kurunei said and we all heard the guys cheering while the girls groaned. Jr and Hishi were cheering the loudest. "Quiet down, kids. Quiet down." We all did.

"We start tomorrow? Cool! Can we fight in teams too?" Matroni asked. Kurunei looked at them for awhile.

"I'll have to check with Tsunade-sama on that. But as far as I know, we can." She said. They cheered louder. "Or not." They got quiet again. Everyone laughed.

"Someone say my name?" Tsunade asked as she came in. The guys yelled at Kurunei to ask.

"Tsunade-sama, the kids are asking since they start training tomorrow if they could fight in teams?" Kurunei asked. Tsunade looked over the kids.

"Well, I suppose maybe in pairs but no more." Tsunade said and they groaned.

"Well, what brings you around here?" Kurunei asked.

"I just wanted to check on the newlies." Tsunade said and smiled. Me and Linoone sighed.

"They're doing fine and I can tell that they have the same mind in most ways." Kurunei said. They laughed.

"I'll see you kids some other time. Remember to study so you can pass to Genin." Tsunade said and left. We all then began to talk and study until we left. 

Like I had promised, I walked Arima home. She was very talkitive and spoke of her family and other unimportant things. I kept quiet and just grunted as a signal that I was listening. I was but only half. My other half was for the strange feeling I kept getting coming from the forest. I could sense that something bad was going to happen so I kept alert. We arrived at her home and we said our fair wells. I walked back to the district slowly without thinking of how Koyuki would tell me to get home sooner. We had left school at 3:30 and it was now 5:46. I was suppose to be home more than two hours ago. In the end, after I took Arima home, I walked into the forest as a shorcut to get to the district sooner. Although I had slowled my pace even more.

It was now 6:15 and I was still not home. I hadn't noticed it but I had headed to the first spot I was ever at in Konoha, the Inuzuka District. Something had called me there but I dared not go farther than to the edge of the forest. I watched as the wind blew over to the forest and made the leaves blow off. It was Fall so it was expected. I still had no idea why I had come here but something, or someone, had called me here. I know this seems strange but I had swore I saw a mini me but it was the one in my dream, the one I had showed Yugi.

This was begining to become strange. I had drifted off into my mind and I only came back when something ran right through me. When I came back though, I fell to the ground on my hands and knees and was gasping for air. I became aware of something in front of me so I looked up. I saw the kid from my dream. He was crying though. The sky turned dark and it began to rain. As if like the future, I saw an older Fugance. I stood up quickly and when I did I found that I was a ghost. Fugance ran to the boy.

"You shouldn't be out here. You can catch a cold." She told him. He stopped crying.

"Like I care." He said then ran off into the forest. Fugance was about to go after him when Sakumo stopped her. They returned back into Fugance's house.

I decided to run after the kid and see what he was doing. I stopped at a memorial. The kid was looking down at it, crying. Suddenly, lightenming hit in front of me and I found Kakashi standing over the memorial instead. He was paying his respects when he saw me. I stayed shock about the little boy. Kakashi saw me in shock and ran to me. He spoke but I stayed the same. He then shook me and I reacted.

"What happened? Why are you here? Is something wrong?" He asked and looked over me like he was my father.

"Nothing. I just got shocked...I'll leave now." I said and turned but he held me by my shoulders.

"Something is wrong. You saw something that frightened you. What did you see?" He said. I glared at the ground in front of me and didn't turn to him.

"Nothing." I told him. I felt him tighten his grip.

"If you don't tell me, I'll have to tell Itachi and Koyuki. I'd even go so far as to tell Tsunade-sama." Kakashi warned. I glared harder then closed my eyes. It began to rain. It didn't disturb us from our position.

"I can't tell you. I haven't told anyone but my closest friend." I told him. His grip loosened but tightened yet again when he thought I was going to escape from him.

"You can tell me. Not like I'm going to tell anyone. You can trust me." He said. I hesitated for awhile until I turned to him. I kept my eyes off his and nodded. He then began to walk me home.

"I saw it." I told him suddenly. We kept walking but I could feel his stare on me.

"Saw what?" He asked. We walked slower.

"Him." I said. I could tell he was confused.

"Go on." He said. I did through clenched teeth when I sensed that guy again. I looked at the forest and saw glowing lavender eyes like my own. Kakashi didn't seem to notice which was surprising.

"He is someone who you can kind of say stole my identity." I told Kakashi.

"You identity? So he's like you." Kakashi said.

"Yes. I keep having dreams and visions of him. What creeps me the most is that everyone I know now as kids are adults in this dream." I told him.

"Hn." He muttered. I didn't look at him.

"All have children but I haven't seen myself or anyone from Sound. This kid is, well, I think that this kid is supposedly my son." I todl him. Kakashi suddenly stopped. I stopped too.

"Your son? I get it so go on." He said. We began to walk again.

"This kid is harsh with everyone and always seems to be holding a wolf pup plush. In my dreams he is always between the age of two to nine." I continued. Kakashi's stare was off me by now but slowly returned. I turned my attention to the following glowing eyes. I turned away quickly.

"Go on. This is intresting." Kakshi said. I could sense him smirking.

"This kid is like you in some ways but mostly like me. For some reason, when I found you by the memorial I was watching him first. Then the scene suddenly changed to you. I stayed shock since lightening had almost hit me when the scene changed. I hadn't ever had a dream like that since I always have the same dream about him. But this time it showed me more of when the piece leaves off in my first dream." I told him. We were close to the district so I stopped.

"How about I tell Koyuki-chan that I'll keep you for awhile and you continue your story at my home?" Kakashi said. I nodded.

He went off into the district while I stayed close to those glowing eyes. I felt them wanting to charge. I soon got into a fighting position when Kakashi was out of sight. The eyes seemed to get closer and closer until finally the person was seen. It was the kid like I had expected. He became a cloud of smoke so I thought he was harmless now. He wasn't. He charged at me in that stage and I didn't get a chance to react. He had ripped my stomach to ribbons then disappeared. My stomach was bleeding badly but I couldn't seem to move. Soon I saw Kakashi running at me. He knelt next to me then Itachi and Sasuke were next to us. They were coming back to the district from their mission when they saw us.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke and Itachi looked around but found nothing. I gathered my chakra yet again and healed myself. I stood and dusted myself off.

"It was nothing." I said. I signalled that I would tell him later.

"I'll be taking the kid to my house for awhile. I'll return him later." Kakashi told Itachi. He nodded and we went off. It wasn't until we were far from eyesight of the district that we stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked. We were in the middle of the district and his house.

"Tell me who did that to you." Kakashi said. I sighed and began to walk forward when he stopped me.

"It was the kid I told you." I said. We began to walk again. Soon we were at his home.

"Why does he follow you? Why did he hurt you if you really are his father in the future?" Kakashi asked me. We walked in and we both sat down on his couch.

"How should I know? All I know is that he hates me." I told him. He nodded his head slowly. Soon the topic was left behind and we talked about other things.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi rubbed the harsh and heavy collar around her sensetive neck. She was currently in her room with everything locked up. Orochimaru didn't take any chances and locked her up. Now she had a radio collar like those animals in the zoo. She was furious with him but knew she wouldn't be able to hit him without her seal activated. Any little reaction that came from her that Orochimaru didn't approve immediately shocked her with electricity. She had recieved many when she tried to take it off, leave her room for a drink, or when she tried to escape her room to see her best friend in Konoha. She wanted to cry but knew that that just showed how weak she was becoming. Yugi snapped from her thoughts when Hana came in.

"Yugi-chan, why don't you eat something?" Hana asked. Yugi forgot about the tray of food Hana had left.

"I forgot." Yugi responded.

"How can anyone forget to eat?" Hana asked. They laughed softly. Yugi became sad immediately though. "What's wrong?" Hana asked after seeing Yugi's sudden depression.

"I want to see him so bad." Yugi said. She wanted to cry badly but couldn't.

"You can't anymore, Yugi-chan. He's with Konoha and you know that Orochimaru-sama is planning a war against them. If you see him, you'll become a traitor too." Hana explained to her. Yugi finally burst into tears. Hana walked to her and hugged her. Yugi cried on her shoulder.

"Why can't I see him? I would rather be with someone I love than here where I get beat for the tinyest of things." Yugi said after she calmed down. Hana hugged her still.

"I would do that too but sometimes it's best to let things be." Hana told her.

"But you came here with Kouga-sensei because you love him. Why didn't Sasquehonno-kun take me with him when he left? He knows that I love him." Yugi said with tears falling down her eyes again. Hana hugged her more and waited until Yugi stopped crying.

"Sasquehonno-kun doesn't want you hurt. That's why I wasn't here when I gave birth to Kimmy-kun. Kouga-kun didn't want me to get hurt either." Hana told her. Yugi became happier but wasn't completely.

"Yeah but I still want to be with him." Yugi said. hana let go.

"Why?" She asked. Yugi's expression showed that she was mad.

"Because there's a girl their that likes him. I really never thought you would hear this from me but she's just a bitch." Yugi siad. Hana smiled.

"I've never heard you curse before, Yugi-chan." Hana said. They laughed a little.

"But I mean it. That girl likes him and she's been doing things that attract my Sasa-kun. I think that if he stays any longer over there that he'll be with her and forget all about me." Yugi said. Hana looked at her.

"I thought the same about Kouga-kun." She said. Yugi looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

"Kouga-kun says that he loved a girl from Mist a long time ago. She left him for another guy and Kouga-kun says that he can't get over her after all these years." Hana said. Yugi knew who she was talking about.

"Yeah, I met her. Her name is Koyuki Monteshyro and she's the mother of Sasa-kun." Yugi explained. Hana looked at her.

"The mother of Sasquehonno?" Hana asked surprised.

"Yeah. She gave birth to triplets which Sasquehonno-kun is part of. Only Sasquehonno-kun had his bloodline though. She had the triplets with an Uchiha so that why Sasquehonno-kun has the Sharingan. At the same time, Kouga-sensei had put a chip inside her ear when she was pregnant. When she gave birth that chip was inside Sasquehonno-kun's ear so he was infused with the Kaguya bloodline. Kouga-sensei stole him when he was only one day old and brought him here." Yugi explained to her. Hana was shocked.

"That must have been harsh for her to live like that. That is, without her son and all." Hana said.

"Yeah but I could care less. I only want my Sasa-kun back with me." Yugi said. Hana laughed softly.

"Maybe I can help you see him. Like you I love my Kouga-kun and if that happened to me I'd want someone to help me too. I'll help you get to Sasquehonno-kun if you can convince him to come back and live with us again." Hana said. Yugi nodded quickly and Hana used her jutsus to take the collar off. She was very skilled so it was easy to take it off. Yugi quickly then ran to Konoha to find her friend.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

I was now at home in the district after Kakashi had brought me home. I sat in the couch watching the little twins playing with each other. It shocked me that no one was home. Only me, the twins, and the other twins. Koyuki, Itachi, Sasuke, nor Sakura were in the district. Not even Sakumo. But soon they were all home. I left to my room with the twins under the care of Koyuki. As I neared my room though, a familiar chakra was in there. I glared at the door of my bedroom. I slowly reached for the knob and turned it slowly. I pushed open the door and saw that it was completely dark. I walked in then closed the door behind me. When I did something hugged me. I shoved it away then turned on the lights. It was Yugi.

"What are you doing here?" I asked more sternly than I had thought.

"I came to take you back." Yugi said. She hugged me again. I shoved her.

"You can't. You have to leave before they realize you're here." I told her. She just smiled and hugged me again.

"Does it matter? I just want to be around you." She said.

"Yugi, if you don't leave I'll have to arrest you." I told her.

"Why?" She asked and let go.

"Because you're in Konoha without permission. And further more you're from Sound. Our villages aren't allies." I told her. She sighed.

"You're from Sound." She said.

"But I was born here. Now leave." I said.

"Then let them catch me. At least I'll be with you. I won't be electricuted like I am in Sound after you left." She said. I looked at her.

"They hurt you?" I asked. She nodded.

"I have the marks to prove it." She said. I looked at the ground.

"Well you can't stay here. You have to go back and stay there." I said sternly. She hugged me again.

"No. I'm staying here. Or you can come home with me." She said. I sighed.

"That's impossible. I made many mistakes and lots of things that make me a villian in Sound. If I were to go back I would be killed." I told her. She tightened her grip.

"If they get you then they just have to take me too." She said. I shoved her.

"Stop saying such stupid things." I said. We heard footsteps coming our way. "Now leave before they catch you."

"No. I'm staying until you come with me." She said. The door knob was turning but I had locked it.

"I promise you, Yugi. I'll go home when I finish my business here." I told her. She smiled and hugged me yet again.

"Fine but you better not be with that girl." She said. I nodded. She let go then jumped onto the roof and left. I waited awhile until I walked to the door and opened it. The guys were there.

"What took you so long?!" Matroni asked.

"I was meditating." I lied and left the room. They followed close behind. We left outside and sparred.


	30. Chapter 30

I woke up that morning with another headache. But I resisted and stood up. I got dressed but differently than yesterday. I wore a dark purple shirt with the symbol on the back. I had the same fishnets from yesterday and the mask. I kept the gloves off. The shirt was sleeveless. I wore the same kind of pants like yesterday and everything else the same. After I was dressed I had to lay down on the bed again. I groaned but stopped when Hishi and Jr were approaching my room. They opened the door and found me still in bed but dressed. Hishi quickly ran back downstairs and called Koyuki. I groaned and stood but Jr held me down. Koyuki got up there finally. I didn't want her to call Tsunade so I just got up from bed and said I was alright.

We all headed downstairs and I found everyone there. All the kids were in the living room playing. I noticed that Jr and Hishi were wearing the same thing I was but without the fishnets, mask, and Hishi's shirt was dark blue while Jr's was dark crimson. We all ate and set off to school again. Once we all got there we went our seperate ways yet again. Guys were with guys and the girls with the girls. I sat with the guys, of course. We all began to study our books quietly. I realized that I had learned everything in the book back in Sound. In the end I decided to look out the window instead. Kurunei, at some point, began to speak to us about the lesson in the book. She called on Hishi who wasn't paying attention and just sat there, dumbfounded. Everyone laughed.

"Next time read the book, Hishi." Kurunei said. Everyone stopped laughing. Hishi sank in his seat.

"Kurunei-sensei, when do we get to pass to Genin status?" A girl asked from the first row.

"Well it'll take awhile but sooner than last year for sure." Kurunei said.

"Oh great. Just one more year of brain washing lessons." Matroni whispered to the group. We laughed.

"What a drag. Here I was hoping to get out in the next month." Asuma said.

"I was hoping to get out in less than one month." Tenji said. We laughed again.

"Boys! Have something to share with the room?" Kurunei said.

"The academy sucks." Hishi whispered without her noticing. We laughed softly.

Soon it was recess then lunch. After lunch though, Anbu were swarming the school. Our group got seperated as the Anbu scooped us up and supposedly took us to safe grounds. We all met in the same place though. It was inside the Hokage faces. Most of the girls were shaking in fear and some were crying. I noticed that Sasuke and Itachi were in the same place we were. I looked around more and saw Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Guy, Kakashi, Kiba and Akamaru, and Shino. They were "looking out for danger". Soon everything passed and we left to the academy again. Two hours later we were dismissed. We all walked silent back to the district. I knew that the same thing was on all our minds: Who was attacking the village? Finally Matroni had the guts.

"W-who do you guys think was attacking the village at a time like this?" Matroni asked. Everyone stayed quiet for awhile.

"I suspect that it was Sound." Asuma said finally.

"I agree. They're the only ones who would attack now." Jr said.

"But what about Stone? They aren't allies either." Hishi said. Everyone stayed silent.

"Hishi-kun's right. It could of been Stone." Sakumo said, breaking the silence.

"What do you think, Sasquehonno-sama?" Tenji asked. I looked at them.

"I'm with Asuma and Jr. It might have been Sound." I told them.

"But why would you be against them? Weren't they your family?" Tenji said. Matroni smacked Tenji's head.

"Sure but I broke all of my bonds with them. They're nothing to me anymore." I said. We all continued walking.

"What about that girl, Yugi? She's in love with you so don't you still have bonds through her?" Matroni asked. I sighed.

"Not that I know of. She's only a friend." I said. The guys laughed softly.

"Doesn't seem like it." Hishi said. I looked at the girls and saw them looking ahead. We all looked ahead and saw the faint disappearing image of a small boy. I cursed mentally.

"Did you guys see what I saw?" Asuma asked.

"Yeah." We all said in unison.

"Ghost!" Tenji yelled. He was about to run when Jr held his shoulders.

"Why did that ghost have lavender eyes?" Jr asked sternly and everyone turned to me. I shrugged then kept walking forward.

They followed close behind. We made it to the district and went inside the house. Everyone hugged their parents. I just walked up to my room. But before I had a chance the twins, that is Jr and Hishi, tackled me and held me down. The other kids helped. I just sighed and kicked them off. I stood and was held by the rest of the guys. I swung them to the wall as soon as they touched me. The girls just gaped at the scene. I dusted myself off and walked to my room. The twins tackled me yet again. I kicked them off again but didn't stand. I stayed squatted on the ground. The guys didn't move. I smirked when Matroni hurled one of his clones at me. I punched it and it became a puff of smoke. As the smoke faded the guys all tackled me. I jumped and stuck to the wall. Hishi copied and did the same. We crawled on the wall all the way outside where we climbed the roof. I guessed they wanted to spar. The rest soon joined to watch.

"This isn't your full power, is it?" Hishi asked.

"Nope." I said and threw shuriken at him. He didn't move quick enough and fell off the roof. I heard a loud 'Thump!' and walked to the edge of the house. I saw him rubbing his head. Even the grown-ups were outside.

"Fight me next!" Tenji said. The kids sweatdropped.

"Alright." I said and jumped down. The kids as if scared ran to their parents except Tenji.

"Cool!" Tenji said and got into his fighting position. I did too and was about to spar when Tsunade came running at us. I jumped back on the roof.

"When did I give you permission to spar?!" She yelled. Everyone laughed.

"Something wrong, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked. Tsunade held a note in her hand.

"I just recived news that the war we're having has had the date changed. Apparently they want worthy opponents so they want the war in six years." Tsunade said. Everyone cheered.

"At least we'll be eighteen when we go to war." Matroni said. I sat at the edge of the roof.

"What am I suppose to do for the next six years?" I muttered to myself then groaned.

"Make yourself useful and become a medic to help recover injured ninja! That's what you could do!" Tsunade yelled at me.

"Who said I wanted to be a medic?" I asked. I jumped down and walked to the forest. Something was calling me again.

"Look at me when I talk to you!" Tsunade said. I ignored it and began to walk to the forest when she appeared in front of me.

"I have to go somewhere. I'll be back by midnight." I said and teleported myself inside the forest. I began to run into it until I reached where they were calling me. It was my wolf mother. When she saw she ran to me.

"At last, you've arrived. We just recieved news that Diana was found close by but injured." She said. I quickly transformed into my wolf self.

"Where is she?" I asked. She pointed to the team of wolves that called me.

"Follow them. They'll take you to her." She said. I nodded and headed to the wolves.

We all began to run out into the forest. We made frequent stops since we didn't want to be caught by humans or hunters. About three hours into the forest we found the injured body of Diana. The other wolves stayed away as I neared her and checked her injuries. She was still concious so when she saw me near she tried to get up. She couldn't but I began to heal her with my snout. When she was fully healed she got up slowly. She was limping so I stood near her so she wouldn't fall. We walked back to the den with the others.

When we got there, I took her to her den. She entered it happily. Once we got to the end I helped her lay down. She motioned for me to stay so I did since she was sick. I laid next to her as she snuggled to me to get warm. I didn't shove her away since it was cold outside. It was practically winter. But it wasn't yet. I snuggled with her to keep her warm. Her temperture was low so I became worried. I told her I would come back in a few minutes. She nodded and I left the den.

I began to run back to the district. I was still in my wolf form so they were shocked when they saw me. I went up to my room and grabbed quilts, blankets, and covers. I then went back to the den but the guys had followed me. I disappeared back into the den when they got there. I covered Diana with the covers, blankets, and quilts. She thanked me for them then told me to stay again. I lay down next to her and she snuggled with me again. My mother came down with a rabbit to feed her. She placed it close by then left. Diana just looked at it. I knew why. I grabbed the rabbit and brought it closer to her. She whined then turned her head away. I ripped a part of it then placed it close to her. She began to eat it. I repeated this and she soon ate the whole rabbit. She fell asleep so I left the den. I saw the Konoha nin there. I licked the blood away from my lips then approached them. They were all there.

"What are you guys still doing here?" I asked.

"We wanted to know what you were doing." Tsunade said.

"They found Diana. Now I'll have to stay to tend to her since she doesn't let anyone else near her." I told them.

"It's the weekend so we'll stay too." Sakumo said.

"You have to be wolves." I said.

"How do we do that?" Hishi asked. I gathered chakra to my paws and hit the ground they stood on. They all became wolves with their furs the color of their hair and everything else the same.

"I don't look half bad." Sakumo said. All the rest of the wolves in my tribe by now were starring. I heard Diana whining.

"I have to go. Try to blend in." I said and headed back for the den.

I looked over Diana and saw that she was hungry again. Of course that rabbit hadn't filled her. I nodded and crawled out the den. The guys were fighting playfully. I walked out into the forest to find prey. I found a deer. I captured and killed it. I then brought it back to the den. I dragged it and when the ninja saw, all of them gaped. I dragged the deer close to the center of the place as the wolves neared it. I ripped a huge part of the meat and brought it down to the den. I heard the rest eating the leftovers. Like before, I ripped the meat into small pieces than gave them to Diana. She ate them happily then fell back asleep. I crawled out the den to find the derr completely devoured. I walked over to the Konoha nin.

"Your tribe ate that thing like they don't get it often!" Hishi said.

"They don't. No one in the tribe can catch anything like that except me and my father but he isn't in the condition to hunt yet." I explained. I noticed that Fugance was the same wolf she was when we met each other in Sound.

"I wonder if I can eat raw meat." Matroni said.

"You can try." I said. I ran back into the forest and quickly captured a rabbit. I brought it to the guys.

"Wow. That was fast. But how do you expect us to eat raw meat?" Tsunade said. I bit down into the rabbit's neck and blood squirted out and onto the Konoha nin.

"Try getting use to blood." I said.

"Alright. Then what?" Sakumo asked. I went back down to the rabbit and bit hard into its stomach. I ripped it off.

"Yuck! That is SO icky!" Sakumo said. The wolves of my tribe looked at her.

"Not around here it ain't." I said then ate the meat. I licked the blood away from my paws and lips.

"Ewwww! You really must be half wolf!" Ino said. I ate the rest of the rabbit.

"Sure am." I said but stopped when my father approached us.

"You're going to have to stay with Diana tonight. She'll be hungry and none of us are as good night hunters as you. Stay with her until she heals." He said then left.

"You heard him, Tsunade." I said. Tsunade groaned.

"Fine. You're excused from the academy." She said. The guys groaned.

"Why can't we be excused?" Matroni asked.

"Because you don't need it." Tsunade said.

"Wasn't this Diana the one with your pups?" Koyuki asked.

"Yes. That's why I am the only one near her now." I said. They all nodded.

"Can we stay for the night?" Tenji asked.

"Sure that is if you guys are good lookouts." I said.

"Sure are!" The kids all said.

-------------------------------------

_**After the Weekend...**_

"This is SOOO boring!" Sakumo whined. I came up from the den in time to see them all on the ground as if dead.

"Come on! I'm gonna teach you guys how to hunt!" I called out. Immediately Tenji, Hishi, Matroni, Asuma, and Jr came next to me. We watched as the others clumzily got up and walked over.

"Where to?" Sakumo asked. I used my paw and pointed to roaming deer nearby.

"But the Nara Clan tends to deer. We can't eat them." Asuma said. I sighed and pointed to rabbits.

"Ohhhhh..." They all said.

"Come on. I only have Fourty minutes before Diana wakes up again." I said and began to run again. We came close to the deer while some went close to rabbits.

"Why did you breed at this young age?" Ten Ten asked me.

"I have to. If I don't, SD will take over and do it for me. And since he can't transform into a full wolf in a human body, he'll just do it with another human and I don't want that." I quickly said and attacked the deer. It fell down dead as soon as I bit it. The others came near it.

"You made a good choice then." Tsunade said.

"That deer's wound you left smells like you left poison inside. What did you do?" Sakura said. I opened my snout to reveal fangs with the tips colored red with poison.

"I can store poison inside my fangs for easy kill. I can also use them with my claws, tail and in human form with my nails, and my neck when I grow fangs." I told them.

"Wow. That must be useful." Sakumo said.

"Yep. Especially when I was in Sound and Orochimaru tried to give me the cursed seal of heaven too. I countered and used my own fangs to inject him. But I was grounded for a whole week." I said. They laughed.

"What do we do now with the deer?" Naruto asked. I looked around and found a high tree.

"I'll teach you how to hide it where no other animals can reach." I said and dragged the deer to the side of the tree. They followed. I gripped the deer and began to drag it up the tree. "This can help you to learn the tree climbing jutsu but much more fun." I said and they laughed. I swung it around the highest and strongest branch. It stayed there. I climbed down the tree now.

"How are we suppose to do that?" Hishi asked. Koyuki, without even having second thoughts, climbed up the tree and threw the deer down. Everyone starred at her.

"Shizaku's also part wolf." She said while wagging her tail.

"Get down here! How do I know you don't have another kid?!" Tsunade said and everyone laughed. Koyuki giggled.

"I don't. But one small problem." Koyuki said.

"What?" I asked.

"How do I get down?" She said while laughing. I sighed and climbed up.

"Watch." I said. I simply bounced from tree to tree until I got down. That was the first way I ever learned. Koyuki did it like she had the Sharingan and copied my movements.

"Awesome! If my mom can do it, so can I!" Hishi said. All the kids laughed.

"How about we just go to..." I began. I stopped immediately when I sensed another tribe nearby.

"What's wrong?" Sakumo asked.

"A tribe. It's not the same one. Wolves who trespass into another tribe's territory is immediately an enemy, even if it was once part of the tribe." Fugance explained.

I was shocked that she knew so much about wolves. Soon we all became quiet. A roaming male came from the bushes. He was a muscular caremel colored wolf with black eyes and piercing maroon eyes. I quickly stood in front of the gang and growled at the intruder. He growled back then stopped. I stopped as well. We all looked up to close by the den and saw my tribe. They all attacked the intruder which drove him away. The rest of the wolves went back home. I watched them leave.

"That was quick." Ino said.

"Roaming wolves like him don't want to fight a whole tribe unless they have a female in the group." I told them.

We all headed back home. They all stayed close to each other. I dived back down into the den to see Diana walking around. When she saw she walked over to me. She began to look over me with her angry black eyes. She was always like this. I ignored her stare and walked over to the blankets. I laid down on them. She walked over to me then and glared at me again. I closed my eyes and ignored her.

"When is your father going to announce your life mate?" She asked. I sighed at her. She always asked that question.

"When I turn eighteen in human years." I told her. She growled a little. She stopped then sat next to me. She licked my wounds on my face.

"You're always getting hurt more and more each day. What's going on?" She asked as she continued to lick me.

"Back in my human body, I have to train. It's how I keep my strength." I told her. She continued her work.

"I like you better as a wolf. But what's with those females that followed you here?" She asked. I groaned.

"They're just women from my family and friends. No big deal." I told her. I got up and began to walk out the den when she blocked my path.

"Why don't you stay here until your pups are born?" She kept asking. I tried to walk around her but she blocked me.

"Because I have to go to the academy. I can't stay for long and I'm not allowed away from the district." I said. She had a look of confusing.

"What's 'The Academy', and this 'District'?" Diana asked. I sighed.

"A district is like a home and the academy is like a tribe of different kinds of humans." I tried to explain. "Well, not exactly. It's complicating to explain." I said. She nodded but didn't get out of my way. I sensed that the guys left. I knew that the guys needed to go to the academy.

"Your tribe is leaving." She stated.

"Yes now can I go?" I asked. She didn't let me though.

"No. I want you to stay here." She said and snuggled with me. I ignored this and walked past her. I heard her growl.

"Take care of her, Mom." I quickly said. I ran out with the guys. The kids were crying for some reason.

"How do we get back to being human?!" Matroni cried out.

"I don't wanna be a blue wolf forever!" Hishi said.

"I hate pink! Ahhhhhh!" Sakumo said. Sakura looked at her strangely.

"Well I don't see why you guys complain. I love being a wolf! Can I join the tribe?! Please!" Tenji said.

"NO!!" The kids yelled. I laughed.

"Just tell us how to get back." Tsunade said. I thought for a moment.

"Nah!" I said and quickly ran to the district with the kids behind me yelling. We ran and ran until they got tired and stopped.

"Please!!" Sakumo yelled.

"Find out yourselves." I said and walked away. They tackled me but missed. I laughed.

"If you don't, I swear I'll-..." Sakumo began but stopped when the grown-ups showed up but as humans.

"Ha! Beat that, Kaguya Uchiha Monteshyro!" Tsunade said but got confused.

"Mommy!" Sakumo said and ran to Sakura. Tsunade undid the jutsu to all the kids.

"No fair. You cheated." I said. I undid the jutsu on myself. The kids tackled me again.

"What made you change your mind to go to the academy today?" Ino asked.

"I don't wanna take care of a woman all day." I said. The kids laughed.

"Tell us about it." All the men muttered. The women laughed.

"Now get to school!! If I hear that you guys were late, I'll-.." Tsunade began but we all ran to the school and didn't hear her.

"You're late!" Kurunei yelled at us. Linoone began laughing with the girls.

"We swear! It was Tsunade!" Matroni yelled. Kurunei threw chalk at him to shut him up. He did.

"To your seats! Now!" Kurunei yelled. We did.

"She's pretty mean today." Jr muttered.

"I heard that! To Tsunade-sama! All of you boys!" Kurunei yelled.

"Nani?!!" We yelled.

"March!" She said.

"June." I said. They laughed.

"You too, new kid!" Kurunei said. I glared. We all got up and went close to it.

"Make a break for it." I whispered. They nodded.

"But how? I bet the Anbu are outside and probably Dad's out there too." Hishi said. They agreed.

"Who said we were going threw the front door?" I asked while smirking.

"We're not?" Tenji asked. I pointed to the air vent.

"Ohhhhhhh. You're so evil!" They said and we laughed.

"Come on. The Anbu are comin'." I said and we all climbed up one by one.

"Lead the way, Leader." Tenji said. I did and soon we were out of the building and in the back.

"Man, you're good at navigation." Matroni said. We all jumped down.

"I did this with Sui back in Sound. Your academy's like my own." I said. We all ran out to the forest.

"What will Tsunade say?" Hishi asked. We all stopped in the center of the forest.

"I bet she'll tell our parents and we'll all just get another beating like last time. What a drag." Asuma said.

"You're like your dad. You say that too much." Matroni said. I gazed at the sky.

"So what are we gonna do? We don't gave school and we can't get home since they'll find out. So now what?" Jr asked. I looked at them. They all looked depressed.

"How about we take a trip?" I recommended. They looked at me.

"Where to?" Tenji asked. I smirked.

"The Hokage faces." I said. They gasped.

"What will we do there?" Matroni asked in excitement.

"Something maybe like do a prank." I said. They all stood up and laughed.

"Paint them!" Matroni said.

"Sure. But I was thinking on something on the lines of Sculpting." I said. They looked confused.

"How? No, _What_ is that?" Matroni said.

"Matroni. Your dad wants to be Hokage some day. Make that a reality." I said.

"Ohhhhh. You mean like make a new face." Jr said. I nodded.

"Then we paint them!" I said. They laughed.

"I say we teepee them!" Hishi said. We laughed again.

"Great idea. Now let's go do that." Tenji said. We all ran to the Hokage Faces.

"Did you ever do this in Sound?" Hishi asked. We all began to do what we planned.

"Nope. We don't have Faces there." I said. Soon we were done. We all left in a hurry before they found us. We went to the forest again.

"What if they find us? What will we say?" Tenji asked.

"You worry too much. We just say we had nothing to do with it." Jr said.

"But what if that doesn't work?" Tenji asked again.

"I don't know but I know one thing." Matroni said. We all looked at him.

"What?" We all asked in unison.

"This was the best day of my life and I ain't tellin' who told us to do it!" Matroni yelled and placed his arm around my shoulder.

"True!" Everyone said and laughed.

"What will our fathers think?" Tenji asked. Everyone became quiet.

"Eh, our dad is a villain so we just followin' in his footsteps." Hishi and Jr said.

"But my Dad's a prodigy." Tenji said.

"My dad wants to be Hokage." Matroni said.

"My dad's nothing important but he is an Anbu." Asuma said.

"What do we care? It's not like we _are_ them." I said. They nodded.

"What now?" They all asked.

"Do some trainin'. At least that's what I'm doing." I said and stood up.

"Can you teach us some of your cool jutsus?" Matroni asked.

"Sure." I said. We all walked to the training grounds. They were far from the district so it would be a good place to train without being seen. We all trained until night time.


	31. Chapter 31

"This is so cool!" Matroni said as he stood on water. He began to laugh.

"Don't you have other things we can learn?" Jr asked.

"Yeah but nothing you guys can learn in one day." I said. Everyone but Matroni, Tenji, and Hishi who were on the water, were lying down next to me watching the clouds.

"Then teach it to us and we'll just practice them later. Then we'll show you it when we think we mastered it." Jr said. We all stood. It was only Jr, and Asuma besides me who weren't on the water.

"I'll teach you all my own water- and fire-based jutsus." I said. We walked to the lake where the others were playing.

"Go ahead. We won't disturb you." Hishi said.

"Fine but if I hurt you, don't blame me." I said. I did handseals then water swirled up and made a water tornado. Except the water was as red as blood. They all watched as the water fell back in the lake but turned back into blue(or clear?) water.

"Cool! How'd you make the water red, dude?" Matroni asked.

"Easy. I use chakra. If it has enough it turns colors. Watch." I said. I did it again but added more chakra. It turned colors like a rainbow. It went down into the lake again.

"Wow." They said.

"Now you guys try." I said.

They tried and tried and tried. I just laid down on the grass again and watched the sky. We trained like that until night time. Then we went home to the Uchiha District to find all the adults waiting with gares. I ignored them all but I could see the rest of the guys were tense. I watched as the girls came from upstairs. The parents kept glaring at every second. I rolled my eyes and just stood there. Matroni opened his mouth to speak but was instantly shushed by his father. Matroni looked ready to cry. Hishi was avoiding eye contact from his father like Jr. The rest did the same. I noticed that Tsunade was there too.

"You boys think that what you did was funny?" Tsunade asked in a stern voice. We stayed quiet.

"Answer." The adults said sternly as well.

"No Ma'am." We all told her. We avoided eye contact.

"Then why did you do it?" Tsunade asked. I saw Hishi biting his lip. I also noticed Koyuki doing the same.

"We just did." I spoke up since the guys were tongue tied. They all looked at me.

"That doesn't explain anything. But since you said something, that gives a quick signal that you started this whole mess. You should know by now the punishment." Tsunade said.

"It wasn't his fault! We did it too! If he goes down, we do too!" Matroni said but Naruto yelled at him to stop.

"You all just are punished for talking, coming tardy, and following him. You get off easy but since you did what you did to the Faces, all of you are going to detention for two weeks." Tsunade said.

"Detention?" Tenji said.

"What a drag." Asuma muttered.

"But we have training after school." Hishi said.

"Then that will be suspended until further notice." Itachi said. Hishi was ready to burst from anger like Jr. They kept their cool though.

"Sasquehonno." Tsunade said. I turned to her. "You're suspended from school for two days." She said. I just nodded. The guys gasped.

"No, Tsunade-sama! We'll do anything just don't suspend him!" They cried out.

"I have made my choice. For starting this mess and making the kids follow, you are suspended." Tsunade said. Gaara came down from my room and stood next to me.

"If you suspend him, you'll have to suspend all of us." Jr said. The adults were shocked he was the one who said it this time.

"Yeah! He's our Leader and we stand by him!" Tenji said. I just watched them.

"Leader?" Tsunade said.

"Yeah! We're his loyal servants! If you take him, you take us!" Matroni said. I smirked under my mask. Itachi had a look of shock. He then smirked too.

"This reminds me of Dad." Hishi whispered to me. Itachi was Leader of Akatsuki and they were calling me a Leader too.

"Chibi Itachi..." Sasuke muttered and left the room. They laughed a bit. Koyuki smiled at us.

"Well, if that's what you kids want, you're all...not suspended." Tsunade said.

"Nani?" I asked. The guys said the same thing. Tsunade smiled.

"A Chibi Itachi, eh, Sasuke?" Tsunade asked Sasuke in the other room.

"Hai." He yelled from the living room.

"A prodigy then. Like father like son." Tsunade kept saying. I felt like barfing.

"Corny." I muttered. The guys laughed. The rest laughed too.

"Well maybe you should be an Anbu too." Tsunade said. Everyone stopped.

"Really?!" Matroni and Tenji asked. They jumped on me and we all fell down. They laughed.

"Not yet but..." Tsunade began.

"Can we all be Genin yet?" Tenji asked.

"Shoosh! She's talking!" Matroni yelled. I stayed on the ground.

"Maybe you'll all be Genin soon." She said.

"That means we're all becoming Genin! Woot!" Hishi said and we all laughed.

"Right now, all of you to your homes and to bed. You have explaining to do tomorrow." Tsunade said and left.

The rest who weren't Uchihas, except Fugance who was having a sleepover with Linoone and Sakumo, left. Hishi, Jr and I watched the girls. Linoone and Sakumo were playing with with Inubi. Gaara was sleeping close to the twins' playpen. The two girls were sleeping now. HIshi walked over to them so we followed. He patted the small girls' heads then left to his room. Jr left too. I looked at the small girls. I felt a smile tug on the sides of my lips. Just then I heard the girls shreik. I turned to them and saw Fugance looking over Inubi. I walked to them and watched the others giggle.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Inubi's pregnant!" Sakumo yelled. Gaara woke up lazily.

"Okay...Goodnight." I said and was going to walk away when Sakumo pulled me back.

"She's pregnant but we wanna know to who!" She said.

"Probably to Gaara. They have been around each other a lot lately." I said. They all gasped.

"Bad Gaara! I don't want her pregnant!" Fugance said. Inubi walked to Gaara and sat next to him.

"Too bad. They chose each other. Nothing we can do." I said then yawned.

"Oh well. Where do I sleep, Koyuki-chan?" Linoone asked. She had just got out of the hospital this morning for good. Koyuki was in the kitchen with Sakura, Sasuke, and Itachi.

"Well, we'll see. I think we have a spare room close to Sasquehonno-kun's." Koyuki said. I sighed.

"Great! A girl's my next door neighbor." I said sarcastically. They laughed.

"So Inubi's pregnant? I think we should call Hana to check on her then." Sakura said. My ears perked.

"Hana?" I asked.

"Yes Hana. Hana is Kiba's sister." Koyuki explained.

"In other words, she's not the one you know." Itachi said. I nodded.

"Now go to bed you silly kids. And no more sneaking out, Sasquehonno." Koyuki said. We did as told and went upstairs.

I went to my room while the girls went in Linoone's room. Gaara came with me and slept in his tiny bed. I went into the bathroom and took a quick bath. I changed into my clothes and went to bed. Like always, I only had pants on. Even if it was winter, I never became cold. The rest wore snow clothes and stuff but I didn't as much as them. The lake wasn't even frozen so it wasn't that cold. I closed my eyes a little but opened them rapidly when I sensed HIM around. I looked around but saw nothing. I looked at the clock and it read 11:54. It was late but I wasn't so sleepy. I grabbed my black shirt and walked downstairs. The adults were talking so I listened.

"Does anyone agree with Tsunade-sama's decision?" Sakura asked.

"I do. Naruto-kun is a good sensei and he'll do good for them." Koyuki said.

"Hai. But Naruto-san doesn't have experience and surely he'll become excited about training them. If he gets carried away, the kids won't learn anything and that won't do any good." Itachi said. Sasuke nodded.

"True but I believe in him. He'll be a good sensei. Besides, Tsunade-sama also said she will change the groups as they progress." Sakura explained. I was confused now. They were talking about the Genin teams?

"I say that too. Sakura-chan is right. Naruto-san is a good role model too. He might be able to change the kids' minds." Koyuki said.

"Hai but also what will happen when Tsunade changes the groups?" Sasuke finally said. They all were in deep thought.

"It will be her decision. She knows best for them." Koyuki said. They all stayed quiet as Koyuki went for the tea. She poured the tea into the small cups for everyone. They stayed quiet for a long while now.

"I was thinking that I would become a sensei." Sakura said. They all looked at her.

"Why the sudden change?" Koyuki asked with a smile.

"I want to teach the girls about medicine and then they'll be able to heal their comrades in battle. It'll make a higher percentage in the war that the ninja will survive." Sakura explained.

"Excellent idea, Sakura-chan. But it depends on which team you recieve." Koyuki said.

"That's why I will become a sensei when Tsunade-sama decides to change the teams. That way Naruto-kun will get to train them first." Sakura said. She and Koyuki laughed. Sasuke and Itachi were silent. I decided to go to them now since the conversation had ended. They were surprised that I was still awake.

"What's wrong, Sasquehonno-kun?" Koyuki asked. I stayed silent and just looked at the window. I saw those glowing eyes in the forest.

"I can't sleep." I finally answered.

"Had a nightmare?" Sakura asked. I shook my head no.

"Then what's wrong? Why can't you sleep?" Sasuke asked. I starred at the eyes.

"Can you guys see that?" I asked and pointed to the eyes. They looked.

"See what?" They asked.

"That." I said. They looked straight at it but couldn't see it.

"Nothing." Sakura said. She looked at me now. "I think your hallucinating. What are you seeing?" She said. I looked at the ground.

"N-nothing. I saw nothing." I said. So it was true.

"I think something is wrong." Koyuki said.

"Are you afraid of something you see?" Sasuke asked. I laughed softly.

"I'm not afraid of anything." I said. They laughed.

"That's what all Uchihas say." Koyuki whispered to Sakura who laughed.

"Then what are you seeing that we can't?" Itachi asked. I looked at the eyes who blinked.

"I just...I just see things other people can't." I said.

"Can you see ghosts?" Koyuki said with a smile.

"You can say that. But not the ones who died." I said. I kept starring.

"Then which?" Sakura asked with curiousity in her voice.

"The ones who are yet to be born." I said quickly then walked to my room. I heard them chase after me. Sakura was the one who stopped me.

"The ones who are yet to be born? What do you mean?" Sakura asked. We were in the living room.

"I can see kids." I said. They looked at me.

"Kids?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. Kids." I said simply.

"Come sit." Sakura said and we all went back into the kitchen. Those eyes were still there so I stopped when I saw them. They made me sit at the table with them.

"Explain. How can you see kids?" Koyuki said. I looked at the cup of tea she had placed in front of me.

"I haven't told anyone except Kakashi from this village." I told them.

"You only trust Kakashi-sensei then?" Sakura said.

"He found me while I was watching IT and forced me into explaining." I explained.

"IT? What's IT?" Itachi asked. I looked at the window again.

"The kid." I said. They all listened carefully.

"You say you can see kids. What do you mean?" Koyuki asked. I looked at the tea.

"I can see older versions of the people I know and children." I said. They all looked at me. Sakura drank her tea.

"Like who exactly?" Itachi asked. I sighed.

"I can see Fugance, Sakumo, Matroni, Hishi, Jr, Asuma, and Tenji." I told them. They gasped a bit.

"What do you see them doing?" Sasuke asked. I closed my eyes and pictured my dream.

"I can see them chasing..." I began. I opened my eyes. "I see them with children." I covered.

"Wait. You said chasing. Who were they chasing?" Koyuki said. I closed my eyes again.

"They weren't exactly the one chasing but they ran to... Sound." I said.

"What now?" Itachi asked. I opened my eyes.

"I see a boy. A boy with a wolf. The wolf is black and has blue eyes. I see the boy being... hurt. The boy runs into the forest. He stands in front of a memorial. He cries as it rains. Fugance comes out of the forest and calls him. She never says his name. The boy ignores and runs to the village gates. Weapons, blood, and bodies are around. Orochimaru stands in the center. I girl appears with Sharingan eyes and black hair. A boy appears and he looks like Hishi. Tsunade comes and then the scene changes to a sunny day." I said. I messaged my temples.

"That was intresting." Sasuke says.

"That sounded like you actually experienced it." Sakura said.

"I did." I said. They all gasped.

"What? How?" Koyuki asked.

"The boy...he has Gaara's last litter of pups. He owns the black one. The rest are with Fugance." I said.

"But then if Fugance has the pups and the boy owns one of them then that means that..." Koyuki began.

"It means that the boy is Fugance's child." Itachi finished.

"Hai." I said.

"Go on. What else happens?" Sasuke said. I close my eyes again.

"The wolf is named Chidorey. He's always with the small boy. 'This dog is special', says the boy. Chidorey is..." I stopped and looked at the ground.

"You can stop now. I can see that you're tired." Koyuki said.

"Why is the dog named Chidorey?" Itachi muttered to himself.

"The wolf can become electricity itself." I said. They looked at me.

"How?" They asked.

"The boy uses Chidori and if the wolf sees, it powers the attack up and that's how it becomes electricity." I said.

"How can you know this?" Koyuki asked. We heard a knock at the door. Koyuki opened the door and I saw the boy. I stood quickly.

"What's wrong? No one is there." Sakura said. I back up to the living room. The boy ran at me but all the others felt was a strong wind. That strong wind ripped my abdomen.

"What the-...?" Koyuki said. I clutched my wound. They ran to me. The boy disappeared.

"What happened?" Sakura asked. The women began to heal me as the kids came down from their rooms.

"The boy." I said.

He appeared behind the twins. He had the dog. The dog became electricity and the house's power was cut off. I saw that the boy had a sword. I ignored the women and ran at the boy. They only heard a clang of metal. The lights came on and I was fighting a ghost. Kakashi came in and used some spray on the boy. It shreiked and everyone heard. The twins began to cry. The boy became noticible and he disappeared with the dog.

"Hope you don't mind but I told Tsunade about that and she whipped this up. Came in handy too." Kakashi said, I healed my wound.

"That kid had the same eyes we saw a long time ago. Was he the ghost we saw?" Hishi asked.

"And why did he look like you?" Jr asked me.

"This day just got freaky. What was that?" Sakumo said.

"Everyone upstairs." Sakura said and all the kids went up besides me.

"Kakashi-san, why didn't you tell us as soon as you heard?" Koyuki asked.

"He told me not to." Kakashi answered.

"You actually listened to a kid." Sasuke said. I stayed close to the twins.

"So why did that kid look like you but was Fugance's kid?" Sakura asked with a smirk on her face.

"Could it be that...?" Koyuki said and smiled.

"No." I said. They laughed.

"Tsunade said she'll have to check on you after this. Something is going on and it's on you." Kakashi said. I nodded at him. I rubbed my temples again.

"You need rest. Now go to bed." Koyuki said.

"No. I'm not tired." I said. She glared. Tsunade came bursting through the door.

"I'm late aren't I?" She asked. Kakashi nodded. She sighed heavily.

"What are you doing here, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked.

"As soon as I heard, I made the thing then waited and came running." She said. I rolled my eyes at her. I kept seeing the next movements of everyone.

"Guys?" I said. They turned to me and gasped.

"W-what?" Sakura asked.

"My eyes hurt." I said and rubbed them.

"Why would they hurt? Don't they just hurt when they have the Mangekyo?" Koyuki said.

"Ow. It hurts. Make them stop." I said. Sakura laughed softly. I looked at her and glared.

"H-he..." She began. My eyes hurted more.

"He has the Mangekyo!" Tsunade said. I rubbed my eyes harder.

"Let me see." Itachi said. I let him but looked away quickly when they began to hurt a lot more.

"He does." Sasuke said. "But how?" He added.

"Relax. They'll be off soon." Tsunade said. I did but they didn't get off.

"That's weird." Sakura said. They stopped hurting now.

"Is this really the Mangekyo Sharingan?" I said as I looked in a mirror on the twins' pen.

"What's wrong? Don't like it?" Koyuki asked.

"Well, I just don't like red." I said. They laughed. "I wonder..." I muttered. I gathered chakra to my hand until it glowed dark purple.

"What are you planning?" Itachi asked.

"Experimenting." I said.

"You want to change the color of the Sharingan, don't you?" Tsunade said. I nodded. "You're on the right track for sure." She said and laughed.

"The Sharingan is the Sharingan. You can't change that." Sasuke said. True.

"I think I'll just wait until it wears off." I said. I stood there for awhile. "How long does it take?" I asked. They laughed.

"It should wear off when you command it to." Itachi said. I thought about it and the Sharingan went away.

"I finally know how to work this thing." I said and they laughed. I yawned now.

"Go to bed now." Koyuki said. I yawned again.

"Fine." I said.

"You yawn like Kouga. Why is that?" Koyuki asked.

"Because I lived with him." I said. They laughed. I walked to me room and fell asleep.


	32. Chapter 32

_**A Few Months Later...**_

"Alright you sissies! Get up!" Tsunade commanded. All the kids stood up. I grunted at this.

"It's finally time for the Genin testing. All who pass this exam move on to Genin status." Kurunei explained. Everyone but I cheered.

"Quiet down! Now we're all heading outisde!" Tsunade said and we all lined up to go outside. Once there, Tsunade took us to the training grounds. We stood waiting.

"This is the last day of school. What hapens if we don't pass?" A girl asked.

"You get to try again next year." Kurunei said.

"Alright! Starting things off will be Sakumo!" Tsunade said and Sakumo went to her. "Kurunei will show you what to do!" Tsunade kept saying.

"All you kids have to do is make a Clone then make it into a person you admire." Kurunei said and did it herself. The clone was Tsunade.

"Can we do anyone we want or does it have to be Tsunade-sama?" Sakumo asked.

"How about Tsunade-sama to make it easy?" Kurunei said and we all nodded.

"Alright! Begin Sakumo!" Tsunade said. Sakumo did it perfectly. Tsunade called out the next names.

"Colin!" She said. He did it too. She caled out Hishi, Matroni, Tenji, Asuma, Jr, Woshi, Linoone, and Fugance. They all did it right.

"Sasquehonno!" Tsunade finally said. I went to her and did it perfectly too. She smiled.

She then called Arima, Kiri, and the other kids. In the end only Hishi, Maroni, Tenji, Asuma, Jr, Woshi, Linoone, Fugance, Colin, Sakumo, Arima, Kiri, two other kids and I passed the test. The other kids went home to their parents while the ones who passed went back into the classroom. Tsunade smiled at all of us with Kurunei.

"All of you passed. You are now considered Genin. Tsunade-sama will now call out the teams." Kurunei said. All the kids stood and listened.

"Team 9! Asuma Nara, Fugance Inuzuka and Inubi, and Tenji Hyuuga!" Tsunade said. The guys sat down in that order at a row.

"Team 6! Matroni Uzumaki, Sakumo Uchiha, and Woshitamo!" Tsunade yelled. They also did the same.

"Team 4! Colin Mizuki, Linoone Uchiha, and Arima!" She yelled. Arima grunted but listened.

"Team 1! Kiri Mizuki, Remini, and Kamini!" Tsunade said. Remini and Kamini were twins.

"And lastly, Team 3! Hishitaru Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha Jr, and Sasquehonno Uchiha!" Tsunade called out proudly all the names of the passing students.

"Now I will hand you a pass that you will take to the room number on it to meet your senseis tomorrow morning." Kurunei said and as we walked out of the room, she handed us the pass.

All of us left to the district in excitement. We stopped by the ice cream shop to celebrate like little children. We all laughed at the plan. We then all left to the district. Our parents were all there with presents since we passed. The twins were crawling around. All of us went to the living room and talked. Tsunade said she would come to the district to hand us our headbands. After we talked we went with the adults and sat with them. The twins played with the toys in their pen. Koyuki had decided to place them in the pen before Tsunade came. When she did she had a dozen bottles of sake and Shizune, Ton-Ton, and Kurunei. She had the headbands in her hands.

"Hey kids!" She yelled and they all ran to her. I stayed seated. She handed the headbands out and gave one to me.

"You're all now Genin." Shizune said.

"I still remember when I first held all of you guys in my hands when you were first born!" Tsunade yelled.

"You grow up so fast!" Shizune yelled. The guys put on their leaf headbands. Hishi, Matroni, Tenji, and Jr had them around their foreheads, Asuma on his arm, Fugance and Linoone on their necks, Sakumo like Sakura, and I kept mine off.

"Aren't you gonna put it on?" Matroni asked. I looked at the thing.

"Still have connections with your home?" Shizune asked. I ignored it.

"If you don't want to put it on, you don't have to." Koyuki said. I looked at her. She was from Mist yet she wore the Leaf headband around her neck. I decided in the end to put it on my forehead like the guys.

"Alright!" They said and ran to me. They tackled and we all fell down.

"I never thought I would live to see the day." We heard someone say. I saw Yugi at the door. She was shaking her head slowly. We all stood up and watched her closely.

"What are you doing here, Yugi?" I asked. She walked outside so we all did too.

"You promised me. You never did." Yugi said. She was emotionless as I was.

"Get out of here! This isn't your village!" Matroni yelled.

"I will when he comes." She said directly at me.

"He's a Konoha Shinobi! He's staying!" Sakumo cried out.

"You promised me. You said you never go back on your word. What happened to your nindo?" She said. I looked to the guys and saw that Naruto had a shocked face.

"I have a promise with these guys too. I'm not going back on my word. Like I said before as a kid, that's my nindo, my ninja way." I said. I saw Matroni smiling with Naruto and the others.

"I feel like you're my brother, dude!" Matroni said and laughed. The guys were still smiling.

"You remind me of someone." Tsunade said.

"I never thought I would live to see the day when you became a softy. Are you a normy too? Do you even use your seal or bloodline?!!" Yugi yelled. I stayed emotionless.

"He doesn't need it! He's so strong, I bet he can beat even Orochimaru!" Sakumo said. Yugi laughed.

"Right! And I bet that one day bunnies will fly!!" Yugi said while laughing. "Without his seal or Kaguya bloodline, he won't even land a scratch!" I was mad now. She continued laughing. The others saw as my Mangekyo Sharingan activated. Tsunade held me back.

"Well you wanna hear something you never thought you would hear?" I asked her. She stopped laughing and listened.

"What?" She asked.

"You're a bitch." I said and she gasped.

"Oh no you didn't. I knew it! You are with her!" Yugi cried. I tried to move but Tsunade had me.

"Why is she so mad? All guys call girls that." Tenji said.

"I'm thinkin' it has something to do with personal lives." Jr said. Yugi was glaring at me now.

"I swear! I'll kill her!" Yugi said but a hand appeared on her shoulder. Out of the shadows came Kimmy, Sui, and Karina.

"I thought you loved him." Karina said.

"No. It was all a lie. I knew I should of never of trusted him." Yugi said as tears fell from her eyes. Kimmy stood in front of the rest.

"And here I thought she was gonna be your wife. Wasn't that the plan? Or was that a lie too?" Kimmy asked while smirking. I glared at him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Business." He said simply. We kept glaring at each other.

"I'll have to check later if they did anyting." Tsunade said.

"Would you look at that? You're a Konoha ninja now?" He said. He began to laugh. He ran at me now and we began to fight. I swung him back and he landed on his feet.

"He's quick." Shizune said.

Kimmy began to activate his seal. He had the earth seal too. He attacked us again. Itachi had his Sharingan on and saw. He ran forward to Kimmy but was stopped by someone. A cloud of smoke appeared and then it began to fade. We all saw Kouga with his bone sword shielding Kimmy from Itachi. Itachi was in front of me. I had my Sharingan on like Hishi, Jr, Sasuke, and Sakumo. I felt my seal wanting to activate but I clutched it. My Kaguya bloodline wanted to surface too but I didn't let it.

"Well, well. If it isn't the Uchiha." Kouga said. He smirked as he saw me clutching my seal. He pulled back with Kimmy and they went back with the other kids.

"Kaguya." Itachi said. Hana appeared next to Kouga. She looked at them. She stayed behind Kouga.

"Teme." Naruto said at Kouga. I saw that his eyes were now red and his whiskers grew wilder and longer.

"What are you doing here, Kaguya?" Tsunade asked. Kouga smirked.

"I'm here on business." Kouga responded.

"What kind?" Shizune asked. She had needles ready for an attack. I saw Kouga looking at Koyuki.

"Official and private." He said. Tsunade grunted.

"Leave now." Tsunade said. Everyone pulled out kunai and aimed them at the Sound group.

"Can't. Business, remember?" Kouga said as if playing around. I glared at them. Hana was looking at Koyuki too.

"Forget the business. Leave now before we take action." Tsunade said. She released me and took out a kunai too. I did the same which earned me a glare from Kouga.

"I'm guessing the brain washed you. What the hell do you think you're doing? I'm your father. Why would you attack me?" Kouga said. Tsunade stood next to me.

"We did nothing but raise him better. And you're not his father anymore. His real father is Itachi." Koyuki said. Kouga glared at her now.

"What happened to your seal and Kaguya bloodline then?" He asked. I clutched my seal harder as he said this. Tsunade saw this and held her hand over my seal. She was about to heal me when she was hit by a kunai that I blocked for her. I saw that Kouga had threw it.

"I thought so." Kimmy said.

"I should have known that you were brain washed." Kouga said.

"By Orochimaru..." Matroni muttered. The kids laughed.

I saw Kouga throw his sword at them. I ran to block it but instead of using my kunai, I had used my Kaguya bloodline. I looked at the bone on my arm now. I sensed more bones come at me but did nothing. Gaara came and blocked them for me. He was transformed now. He growled at the Sound nin. He was about to tackle them whenI stopped him. I was still looking at me arm though. After so long of not using it, it had finally surfaced again.

"Are you alright?" Fugance asked as Inubi came to her. Yugi growled at her.

"Dude? You okay?" Matroni asked. I didn't respond and just kept looking at my arm.

"H-hai." I finally said.

"I never heard you stutter." Kouga said while smirking.

"Can I beat him, Daddy?" Kimmy asked. Kouga nodded.

"Hold on! What?!" Tsunade said but Kimmy had already came at me.

His bone had crashed with my own instead since Gaara had stuck his own bone into Kimmy's foot. Kimmy missed. I kept looking at my arm. I finally came to and punched Kimmy right in the face. He stepped back but stayed close enough to attack or defend. I glared at Kimmy and he noticed what I was going to do. He pulled back but was trapped by my spinal cord I had sneaked out.

"Dance of the Clematis!" I cried out and gathered all my strongest bones to make a drill on my arm. I ran at Kimmy and was about to hit him when I stopped. I looked at him and saw tears. I knew he couldn't handle it. He was only seven. Kouga appeared in front of me and took Kimmy away. My bones came back into my body. I watched them all disappear in a large cloud of smoke.

"After all this time, you finally got mad enough to summon your Kaguya bloodline." Tsunade said. The guys put their weapons away. I stood where I was as the others walked to me.

"Let's get inside before we all catch a cold. It seemed like just yesterday you were all still students and it was also winter." Shizune said as we walked into the house.

"It was barely a year ago." Hishi said. We all sat in the living room.

"Hey Leader!" Matroni came in running from outisde. He was the last person in. He was panting.

"What is it, Matroni?" I asked and we all stood to near him.

"I did it! I mastered your jutsu!" He said. The adults looked at me. I had a smirk on.

"Is that so?" I asked. He smiled brightly and I saw that his hand was hurt. I healed it quickly.

"Yeah! It took a whole year but I managed to do it." Matroni said. We all walked outside to the lake.

"Let's see it." I commanded. He smiled. He gathered the correct amount of chakra to his hand. He began to do the Rasengan. I looked at Naruto and saw him shocked like the rest. Matroni swung at the frozen lake and broke the ice. Everyone had to sheild themselves but I didn't and watched on.

"How was that, dude?" Matroni said while panting. I smirked again.

"Excellent. You'll be moving on to the next step in no time." I told him. He began to cheer while the other guys groaned angerly.

"You taught him that?!" Tsunade asked.

"Hai. Took a while for me to master it from Naruto but I did and trained Matroni in it." I said.

"But how? I never showed you how." Naruto said.

"No but you forget I observe anything in my area. You just so happened to be sparring when I saw it. It took me a week to learn it though. I researched and found out that that jutsu is incomplete and it was made by the Fourth Hokage himself." I said. They all just watched.

"What's the next step, dude?!" Matroni asked excited.

"You make it your own." I said. He watched me.

"How?" They all asked.

"Add your imagination. Watch. I'll show you my own Rasengan." I said. I walked to the forest as the followed close behind.

"Do it! What did you make your's into?" Hishi asked. I gathered my chakra and rapidly created the Rasengan. I used my other hand which was my right. It took a long while but I managed to make Chidori. I pushed the two together and the result was the Rasengan with lightening going around it. I swung it at the trees and it cleared a whole mile of land.

"Whoah! That was awesome!" The guys cried out.

"You combined the Rasengan and Chidori?" Tsunade asked. Everyone looked at Naruto then Sasuke.

"Hai. They make a great team together." I said. Sakura looked at her teammates who were glaring at each other.

"You heard him! You two are a great team now work together!" Sakura yelled. Everyone laughed.

"The kid's good at combining jutsus." Jiraiya said and jumped down from a tree that was knocked off by the jutsu. He dusted himself off.

"Yeah. He reminds me of myself back in the day!" Naruto said and everyone laughed.

"I wanna train the kid. Come one Tsunade!" Jiraiya begged on his knees.

"No! I chose his sensei. Hishi sensei will be revealed tomorrow when they all go to meet them." Tsunade said. Jiraiya was fake crying.

"If he goes with you, you'll probably just do the same with me! You're gonna leave him to train by himself when you see a women lookin' at ya!" Naruto yelled.

"With the kid's looks, who wouldn't look at me! Haha!" Jiraiya said but stopped. "I mean, I just want to train the kid until tomorrow and when he's off training." Jiraiya quickly added. Naruto ran to him and pointed to his.

"Ero-sennin! You just want him to do your little 'Research' with women! He deserves better! He's not a toy!" Naruto covered for me.

"Well I just want him to travel with me on my researching days! Come on, Tsunade!" Jiraiya begged.

"No, Jiraiya!" Tsunade yelled. She walked back to the house while dragging Jiraiya on her leg.

"Research?" I asked when they were gone. Naruto looked at me and scratched the back of his head.

"He's a pervert. He likes to meet women and stuff. Ya know?" Naruto said.

"Tell me about it. So is Da-...I mean Kouga." I said and looked down. Naruto looked at me sadly. Just the Kakashi was next to me.

"Tell Tsunade I took him off. We'll be back soon." Kakashi said but Naruto stopped him.

"Why are you guys always together? What do you do?" Naruto asked. The guys laughed.

"I train him. He's my student, Naruto-san." Kakashi said. Naruto looked ready to cry.

"No he isn't! Why can't you people understand that I'm the Legendary Uchiha Triplets' sensei?!!" Naruto cried out.

"Naruto, he 's not like my sensei. He's just like my...doctor?" I said.

"Close enough. Naruto-san, I'm just helping him with his stress and mental hurting just like Tsunade helps to heal him." Kakashi said.

"Like I said, he's my doctor." I said and Kakashi laughed.

"What can you tell him that you can't tell me?!" Naruto asked. I thought for a moment.

"Everything." I said simply which sent him back into the house.

"Try being a bit gentler." Kakashi said. We looked at each other for a long time. "Right. When _are _you _ever _gentle?" He said. We laughed.

"What do you guys do anyways?" Sakura asked.

"I talk to him and see if I can relieve him of stress and memories of his past. Tsunade said that it will help him open up and become a better ninja. I bet you can tell the progressing." Kakashi said and ruffled my hair. I smiled under my mask.

"Sure can! He's a lot more open than he was when he first came here!" Tenji yelled. Kakashi kept his hand on my head.

"I'll be taking him regularly, Itachi, Koyuki. And then I'll bring him back two hours later." Kakashi said.

"Why so long? Don't you just talk?" Koyuki asked.

"Yeah but we also do some training since it makes him blurt out things that I just can't repeat." Kakashi said and I laughed. He had a look of horror.

"Like what exactly?" Sakumo yelled.

"Oh you know him. Curse words, old family, things he hates and swears to. The usual him." Kakashi said and the guys laughed.

"Reveal some things to us like who he hates the most, things like that." Sasuke said. Kakashi smiled nervously.

"Well, I learned he hates Kouga the most. He thinks he's punching him when I make him punch the dummies in the training grounds. He practically bites it, tears it, and rips it to shreds." He said and I laughed. The guys laughed too.

"I really have to go with him someday." Koyuki said and they continued laughing.

"Now I'll take him. I'll return him maybe by midnight at the latest." Kakashi said.

"I thought you said you would only take him for two hours?" Itachi said. Kakashi laughed nervously.

"Yeah but your kid has a gift for acting, reading, and just drama. He's so good at mimicking Icha Icha Paradise! If I could, I'd be keeping him all day!" Kakashi said and laughed. The adults were shocked.

"Ewww! You mean that perverted book of your's?" Sakumo asked. Kakashi nodded.

"How can you actually read that stuff?!! Kakashi read it to us one day and it was so boring!" Hishi said. I laughed.

"I find it quite intresting. I never knew so much romance actually exsisted." I said. The guys all yelled 'Ewww!' at me.

"No way, Kakashi-sensei! You're poisoning his mind!" Naruto yelled as he ran from the house to us.

"Nope. I ask him and he accepts. I sometimes wish that he was my son." Kakashi said.

"Well he's not! So stop poisoning him! He needs to train not read perverted books!" Naruto yelled. All the guys agreed. Kakashi laughed.

"I'll prove my point that he's been poisoned not here but in Sound." Kakashi said. He used my headband to cover my eyes. He then looked at the guys and smirked. He pulled ot his perverted book from his pouch. He waved it in front of me and I grabbed it.

"What the?" Naruto muttered.

"Now tell me, kid. What is what you're holding?" Kakashi asked.

"Icha Icha..." I stopped and felt over the cover. "Violence!" I said. He pulled up the headband and I saw that I was right.

"Kouga gave him similar books and since the kid reads and studies a lot, he found himself reading them and became addicted like myself." Kakashi said. The guys were now cursing at Kouga."Watch this." Kakashi said. "Can I have my book back, kid?" He asked me. I looked at his hand.

"What book?" I asked. I hid the book behind me.

"Exactly. The kid loves them." Kakashi said.

"Ewww! He has to be a pervert then!" Sakumo said.

"Look at who my father is." I said and placed the book in my pouch.

"I do really want that book back." Kakashi said. I smiled and gave him the latest addition of the volume. "How?!" He asked as he looked over the book.

"I know a guy." I said.

"I love this kid!" He said and hugged me.

"Not so close! I don't like you like that!" I said and pulled away from him.

"Neither do I. He's a mini me!" Kakashi said and read his book. I took out his own and read.

"I should have known by the mask, gloves, and attitude." Koyuki said. They all laughed.

"Kakashi! Why didn't you tell me it ends as a cliff hanger?!!!" I yelled as I finished the book.

"Nani?!! Hold on! You just started! How did you finish it so fast?" Naruto said.

"He has a gift for reading like I said." Kakashi said.

"See you guys later." I said and walked off.

"Where you goin'?" Matroni asked.

"To get the next addition, that's what!" I said Kakashi followed close behind.

"Readin' to me tonight?" Kakashi said. I laughed.

"You sound like a little kid. But I ain't got nothing else better to do." I said. Kakashi bought the book for me since I was under age. I began reading as soon as I got it. We walked home to Kakashi's.

"That's so sad!" Kakashi suddenly burst as we passed a shop.

"I can't believe he did that!" I yelled. Me and Kakashi were reading the same book. We were on the same page and paragraph.

"I know! That was so awful!" We kept saying until we got to his house. We closed our books and began our session.


	33. Chapter 33

**Hi everyone! Yeah I made a time skip in this chapter so enjoy. I'll just tell you the guys senseis.**

**Team 3: Naruto**

**Team 6: Neji**

**Team 9: Ten Ten**

**Team 4: Shikamaru**

**These are the senseis. If you want to know the teams you have to go back. Sooner or later the teams will change along with the senseis. But not yet so watch out! Well enjoy the chapter!**

_**The next Summer...**_

"Morning!" I yelled as I walked into the house.

"Where we you? I called Kakashi and he said you left last night! Why are you just returning in the morning?!" Koyuki yelled. I yawned.

"I was having a little fun." I said.

"What fun?" She asked sternly.

"Watchin' some missing nin talk and train. I had a few drinks, no big deal." I said and was about to go upstairs when I saw Koyuki coughing.

"You reek of alcohol! How long were you drinking and how many did you have?!" Koyuki asked as she looked over me.

"Oh just a couple dozen and for about an hour." I said and lost a bit of my balance. I laughed softly. Itachi came in but coughed when he breathed.

"This kid said he was having fun last night. Don't tell me you can't smell that stench?!" Koyuki said.

"Oh I can. What's the meaning of this?" Itachi said. I sat down on the couch.

"It's called stench." I said.

"I know that but why are you drunk?" He asked.

"I do it all the time. I never get in trouble with them. I just got a little upset for some reason and had a drink. I can't remember anything after that." I said. The next thing I knew, I was in my room laying on my bed. I was strapped down.

"I'm calling Tsunade-sama." Koyuki said and ran out the room. I saw Linoone, Hishi and Jr in my room.

"It stinks! Is that alcohol?" Linoone said. A few minutes later I was laughing for no reason. I just began when I saw the curtains move.

"I think he's insane." Jr said.

"No you listen here, kid! Having a drink is awesome! I can't remember the last time I had so many!" I yelled. Tsunade came in and stopped when she breathed in the stench.

"Oh yeah. He's drunk. And good at that." Tsunade said. Hours later, I was back to normal.

"Owwww. What happened?" I groaned.

"You got drunk. You said you became depressed then had a drink. What were you sad at?" She asked.

"I can't remember." I groaned out. I rolled in bed and groaned again.

"You have to tell us. Maybe something about Sound we should know?" Koyuki said. I kicked at them and groaned again.

"Leave. Please. Head. Hurt. Mark. Burning." I groaned. They left. When I heard the door shut I smirked. "Suckers." I whispered and got up from bed. "Don't they know Jinchuriki can heal faster than normal humans?" I asked myself. I dressed and climbed out the window. I landed on the ground. I went to the lake and sat on the deck. Just then I sensed Fugance coming my way from the house. I ignored this and kept relaxing. I sensed her stop then head over to where I was at. Soon she was right behind me.

"Weren't you drunk or something?" She asked. I kept starring at the sky.

"I faked it. Kakashi did say I was a good actor." I said and we both laughed.

"So you aren't drunk and you just acted like you were?" She asked. She then sat next to me.

"Yep. I do it all the time." I said. We were both looking at the sky.

"But how did you get that stench in your mouth and clothes?" She asked.

"I'm a medic, remember? I know everything about the human body." I told her.

"Is that so? Then how did you get it on your clothes?" She kept asking.

"I just dumped some on them and waited until they dried. The stench still stayed though." I said. We kept looking at the sky.

"Good trick. It even fooled Tsunade-sama." She said and we laughed.

"Yeah. I always did it back in Sound even though I didn't have to. I was allowed to get drunk there." I told her. She smiled a little.

"What would happen if your girlfriend knew you were drunk?" She asked. I looked at her and saw her smirking at me. I just starred at her.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" I asked her. She kept smirking.

"Most girls take advantage of men when they're drunk. You know? Like men don't like the girls and when they're drunk, they do." She said. I kept looking at her.

"I should watch out then." I said and we laughed.

"Why was that Yugi so emotional when you called her the B word?" She asked. I looked at her again and saw her looking at me too.

"She doesn't like it when people call her names." I lied. Fugance raised her brow at me.

"Then why did she yell at you saying that you really did like her and that stuff? Who was she talking about?" Fugance asked. I looked at the water. She was still looking at me.

"She was just talking about a girl she hates here and that she thinks has a crush on me." I told her. I looked at her and saw her still looking at me. "Do I have something on my face or...?" I asked and saw her blush and look away. I smirked.

"Well you have that mask of yours on. But nothing else." She said slowly. I knew she was going to stutter.

"You get shy fast too." I stated. She looked at me.

"Too?" She asked. I smirked.

"Yeah. Yugi does it too." I told her.

"Yugi likes you a lot, right?" She asked. I looked at her. She was still looking at me but I ignored it. I looked away from her.

"Not no more. I really didn't like her in the first place. It was just the damn hormones." I said and we laughed again.

"As a wolf, you have to breed regularly, right?" She asked. I looked at her. She was instrested in the subject.

"Well, yeah. I have to mate on the breeding season every year. It's what I do." I told her and she laughed.

"I always loved wolves from a young age. I never could have one though. Wolves aren't allowed inside the gates unless they live in the forest and don't disturb anyone." She said. She looked sad that she couldn't have a wolf.

"Diana's pups are coming around. You could have one if you wanted?" I told her. She seemed shock.

"B-but they belong to your tribe. I couldn't possibly take your own kid." She said. I sighed deeply.

"A wolf father cares nothing for the pups. All he's suppose to care about is the females who make them. The females do the rest of the job. At least that's what I've been told by my own wolf father." I told her. I lay down on the deck. She looked at me from her same position.

"Doesn't that seem mean? A father is a father. He should care about his kids." She said. I looked at her.

"I would care about them but my father says I'm not suppose to since she ain't my life mate." I told her. She kept starring.

"What's all of this about life mates?" Fugance asked. I laughed softly at her. I placed my arms behind my head and gazed at the sky.

"Life mates are like a wedding in humans." I said. She raised her brow at me again.

"How are they related?" She asked. She lay down like me but kept starring.

"Like when you're not married, you can be with whatever person you want. But when you're married you have to stay with that person for the rest of your life. The same is in wolf life." I explained.

"I guess maybe wolves are similar to humans. That is in mating and stuff." She said.

"Sure is." I said. She laughed a little.

"I think you look the same as a wolf like last time we met." Fugance pointed out.

"You do too." I told her. She seemed to have blushed for some reason. I remembered something that might have brought back that blush. I sat up and so did she. I smirked at her. "Clumsy." I said. We both laughed.

"We don't do that anymore. We stopped, remember?" She said.

"Yeah. But it was kinda silly when we did." I told her. We kept laughing. I saw that it was probably already past noon by how the sky looked.

"Think we should get back to Koyuki-chan and the others." She said and stood.

"What will I tell them? I lied?" I asked while I stood. We began to walk.

"Tell the truth. You played a trick." Fugance requested.

"Fine." I said as we got there. We entered the house and saw everyone looking for something. Koyuki ran to me. So did Tsunade.

"Where were you?! You almost gave us a heart attack!" Tsunade yelled. I laughed a little.

"We were at the Lake. He was just sitting down." Fugance said.

"Weren't you drunk?!" Koyuki asked.

"I acted like I was. It was just a big lie." I said. The baby twin, Yuta, crawled to me. I picked her up.

"I told you he was a good actor." Kakashi said.

"I guess I'll be looking after you since I found some drugs in your bloodstream when we checked on you. What are the drugs all about?" Tsunade asked. I looked at her like she was the one playing now.

"I ain't take no drugs for sure." I said.

"Well we found them in your system." Koyuki said.

"I ain't know that." I said and looked at them.

"He knows about slang." I heard Hishi whisper.

"Well just be careful. The results said that you almost got an overdose of that drug. You could have died." They said. I just starred at them.

"Well, I didn't know that. I didn't even do anything last night." I told them. They nodded.

"We are just saying to be careful." They said. SD appeared behind me.

**"I know where that drug came from."** SD said. Everyone looked at him.

"Where?" We all asked.

**"It's produced in your body. You make that after every breeding season. Or have you forgotten?"** SD said. I looked at him.

"So it's normal for him?" Koyuki asked. SD nodded.

"But why is it a drug in his body?" Tsunade asked.

**"I really don't know that part. But he's fine after it wears off. It stays around for about two weeks after breeding. Then it leaves until the next time." **SD said. It surprised me that he knew so much about my personal life than even I did.

"So he's clean? He hasn't been drugged?" Tsunade asked.

**"Nope. The kid's fine. Although that's gonna happen everytime he mates. Except with humans if he ever does." **SD said while smirking.

"Watch it. SD." I said. He laughed evily a bit.

**"I swear, if you ever do go with a human girl, it'll be a miracle. You live and breathe with wolves. You'd break your mama's heart if you did." **SD said while laughing. I glared at him then he left.

"You won't break my heart." Koyuki said. I laughed softly.

"He ment his own mom. The white wolf." I explained. They laughed.

"If his dad was black and his mama was white, shouldn't he be grey or something?" Hishi said. We all laughed.

"Get to bed, dumbass. You haven't slept since two days ago. If you fall asleep in training one more time...!" Jr began. I waved my hand at him.

"Yeah, yeah, jackass. I'll get up there but keep Hishi away from my room." I told him.

"Dumbass." He repeated.

"Jackass." I repeated to him. We glared at each other so fierce that lightening shot out.

"Both of your asses shut up!!" Koyuki yelled which shocked us so we looked at her.

"Go Mom!" Hishi yelled. The twin girls stood up and walked to her. I had placed Yuta down when SD showed up. Everyone laughed. I hit Jr's head and he did the same. Koyuki did it on both of us.

"You two are always fighting! One more time and I'll call Itachi to smack both your heads!" Koyuki yelled. I rubbed my head.

"Koyuki-chan!" Naruto yelled from the living room. He came running in.

"What is it, Naruto-kun?" Koyuki asked.

"Can I go train the kids now?" Naruto asked as he hugged Hishi, Jr and me.

"Naruto-kun, it's saturday. You only train them on the weekdays unless Tsunade-sama says otherwise." Koyuki reminded him.

"But..." He began but was shushed by Tsunade.

"No buts! They need some time for themselves!" Tsunade said. She then calmed down and smirked at the boys. "Especially since I hear the kids have girlfriends."

**"TSUNADE!!" **The guys yelled at her with red faces. Everyone laughed.

"What about you? Don't you have a girl?" Naruto asked me.

"Nah. Like Asuma always says..." I began.

"Women are troublesome." Asuma and I said in unison. Everyone laughed again.

"You don't know what you're missing." Hishi said. This made Tsunade and Koyuki look at him strangely.

"True. Very true." Jr said and the guys laughed. I just looked at them.

"Then in order to get you boys to stop looking for girls, I'm making everyday Training day." Tsunade said. The guys groaned.

"Alright!" Naruto said. Shikamru, Neji, and Ten Ten were called in so they came in with all of the rest.

"You heard her! Time for training!" Koyuki said cheerfully. I groaned.

"But I have a meeting..." I muttered.

"Meeting to what, kid?" Naruto asked. He put all of down.

"Nothing." I said rather quickly.

"What meeting? With who?" Tsunade asked suspicious.

"It's nothing. I can miss it. No big deal." I said. They kept looking at me.

"Is it a meeting with Sound?" Naruto asked sternly. I looked at him.

"No. Why would it be?" I said. I sensed that they still didn't trust me.

"Then with who?" Tsunade asked.

"Who else? Kakashi." I said which made Naruto scream.

"He's not your sensei!! I am!! Stop all of this! You have to train not become an actor!" Naruto yelled.

"I am training." I told them. He stopped and looked at me.

"In what?" Naruto asked.

"The Sharingan and gen-jutsus." I said. Everyone looked at me now.

"But Itachi's suppose to teach you in everything Uchiha related." Koyuki said. I looked at her now.

"Kakashi's only suppose to help you relieve stress and anger." Tsunade said.

"He is but my Sharingan activates while we're in a session and he has to help me get it off. The only way I ever can is by using it a lot then my chakra wipes out. He has to teach me powerful gen-jutsus so it's become a regular part of the session." I explained to them. She looked at me.

"I suppose." Tsunade said.

"But he's my student! I can help him in stress and anger! Tsunade!" Naruto yelled. Tsunade looked around and saw Kakashi on a tree branch close by, reading.

"Kakashi!" She yelled. Kakashi looked at her and went to us. "Maybe you should calm down on all the sessions. He needs time to train too." Tsunade said.

"I know that. But I've seen growth in his anger and stress everyday we meet. It's like he doubles in anger and stress each day. Since you say I have to help him leave all that behind, I'm trying my best to take it all away as soon as possible but it always returns and with more than last time. It's complicating to do since he won't open up when he's mad. I have to take longer and the process is slow." Kakashi explained. I never realized that. Tsunade looked at me.

"Why does your stress and anger increase?" She asked me. I shrugged at her.

"You must know why." Koyuki said. I shrugged again.

"Maybe it's emotional or physical?" Sakura said. I shrugged again.

"Stop shrugging and speak." Koyuki said softly. I glared.

"That might be it." Kakashi said which gained all eyes on him.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked.

"He's always glaring and being just plain rude. A few days after we first had a session, he opened up a lot. Now he barely does." Kakashi said.

"Where are you going with this?" Tsunade said.

"The boy, since he spend so much time on assasination missions back in Sound, is accustomed to killing in order to relieve his anger and stress." Kakashi said. he was right. I was always happy after I completed a mission successfully.

"So you're saying he needs to kill to be happy?" Tsunade said. Kakashi nodded.

"Sounds like Gaara-san to me." Naruto said. I looked at him.

"Actually, he does sound like that. Just look at it from his point of view. He thought he had no mother, friends, or anyone to love. He's like Gaara." Sakura said.

"What did we do with Gaara that helped him be like he was?" Ino asked. Everyone stayed quiet for awhile.

"Naruto became his friend." Itachi finally said. Everyone nodded.

"They had a lot in common but Naruto-san and Sasquehonno-kun don't have much in common except that they have demons." Koyuki said.

"Well there's the twins." Ten Ten said.

"Yes but they are the exact opposite of each other." Itachi said.

"What about that Colin boy?" Koyuki said. Everyone looked at her strangely. I did too.

"How do they have things in common?" Hishi asked disgusted.

"Well, first they're both boys of course. Colin is dark like him, Sasquehonno-kun had a friend that was also an emo back in Sound, and they both like to kill." Kakashi said. Everyone looked at him.

"How do you know?" Shikamaru asked.

"He opens up a lot when you get on his good side." Kakashi said and everyone laughed.

"Well, maybe we have to get Colin to spend time with him so he can be happy like in Sound." Tsunade said. i laughed. They all looked at me.

"When was I ever happy in Sound?" I asked. They all starred at me.

"You weren't?" Sakumo asked.

"No. Who would be happy that their dad used them as a weapon and made him protect the village but you were actually a monster and almost killed the village so now he despises you and you have no one to go to and you accidently killed the only person you ever thought you loved and now you don't know who you love?" I asked quickly. They all looked shocked.

"That sounds like Gaara." Naruto said. I smirked.

"Yeah that's my happy life." I said sarcastically and began to walk to the lake. They all followed.

"You killed the only person you ever thought you loved?" Sakumo asked me.

"Yep. He did something that got me mad so the next day, I killed him and he was actually my best friend." I said. We stopped at the deck.

"Maybe that's how you got the Mangekyo." Hishi said.

"Could be." I said.

"Your dad used you as a weapon?" Hishi asked.

"Yep. I was used to protect the village but I had killed people I wasn't suppose to." I said.

"Who?" The kids asked.

"Feudal lords and really high class people that Orochimaru had hired to help plan for the war." I explained. Hishi was now swimming with Tenji and Matroni. I sat at the edge and soaked my feet.

"I guess that was a good thing." Matroni said.

"But Mom. Sasquehonno-kun isn't an emo so why should he be with Colin? That would ruin everything!" I heard Sakumo yell. I looked down at my wrist and saw a long scar on it. I smirked.

"But Mom!" Sakumo yelled.

"She's right. It would ruin everything!" Hishi yelled. Fugance came and sat next to me with Asuma.

"They're always talking about status and stuff. What a drag. Can't they see that doesn't matter anymore?" Asuma said.

"Yeah. We're already outta the academy. That stuff is only for students and we're already Genin." Fugance said. We all sighed.

"Although, spending time with Colin would be kinda cool." I said. They looked at me.

"Why?" They asked.

"Like Kakashi said, I had an emo friend in Sound. Sadly, he was the guy I had to kill. He was my best freind." I said as I looked at the water.

"I feel for ya. If I had to kill my best friend, man, I would just kill myself while I'm at it. How troublesome." Asuma said.

"My best friend is Sakumo-chan. I could never kill her not matter what she did." Fugance said.

"I wouldn't of done it either. But he just..." I began. I looked at me reflection on the water.

"No need to explain. We get it. It must have been hard." Asuma said. I nodded.

"Good thing was I gained the Mangekyo though." I said.

"Yeah. But you lost the only person you ever felt connected to. What a drag." Asuma said.

"You're making him depressed." Fugance said.

"I don't get depressed no more." I told her.

"Come on, kids! It's time to train!" Naruto yelled at us. We all got up and left to the training grounds.


	34. Chapter 34

I currently sat on a boulder, sleeping. Like Jr had said I always fall asleep in training. I woke up when he threw a pebble to my forehead. Good thing I had my headband on. Naruto and the other adults laughed when I woke up all lazily and looked at them. The kids called me down. I ignored them and laid back down on the boulder. I soon woke up when the sun shone brightly at me. I sat up on the boulder and watched as the kids played while the adults tried to get them to listen. Naruto was yelling at them to stop playing around. I whistled and the guys stopped. I pointed to the lake and they nodded. We all ran to the lake. Hishi began the fight and made a water dragon. It hit Tenji so he did it back. Soon all the kids were playing while practicing at the same time. I sat on the deck soaking my feet. I laid back down like I had earlier but with my feet in the water. Just then, Hishi hit me with his dragon. I sat up and glared. I did the same but mine was crimson red. He laughed as it hit him. I saw the adults with wide eyes at us.

"Hey Leader!" Hishi called. I looked at him and saw him pointing at the forest. I noticed that Arima, Colin and Woshitamo were coming. They were part of our group either way. When they arrived, they began to play with the guys too.

"Alright! Listen up!" Ten Ten yelled. Everyone stopped to listen.

"It's time to train." Neji said and we all went to them.

"What will we be practicing on?" Linoone asked.

"First all of you guys will have to go to seperate grounds but we'll keep in touch with radio collars!" Naruto said. He gave us the radio collars and we all put them on.

"Can you hear me?" Ten Ten played and we laughed.

"Now you will go with your senseis and train with them. Come back with them then we will have a contest." Neji said.

"Contest on what?" Arima asked.

"Who's the best Rookie Genin!" Naruto yelled. They all cheered.

"I know who it is already." Matroni said sure of himself.

"Definately not you." Woshi said and all the kids laughed.

"I never said it was me. I think It's our Leader!" He yelled. All of us laughed.

"Could be. Now let's get going and finish this thing. What a drag." Asuma said. We all went with our senseis. Naruto and our team tayed in the same spot though.

"Alright! We'll be training on the bell test!" Naruto said.

"Naruto-sensei! Can we go eat first?" HIshi said as his stomach growled. He had told us not to have breakfast.

"First you have to get these bells from me." He held up to bells. "You have to get one before the timer runs out. If you don't have one, you'll be tied to the post and watch as I eat my food in front of you. Another thing. If you can't get one, you go back to the academy and become a student again." Naruto said and pointed to the food, timer, and posts. We all gaped. "Now...BEGIN!!" He said.

Hishi swung shuriken at him while Jr hit him with kunai. It didn't work. I had hid in the bushes as soon as he yelled to begin. I was down low and watched the fight. Hishi almost had a bell when Naruto swung him away. He did the same with Jr. He was laughing now. I took my chance. I ran out and hit him with a fireball. It hit him and he fell. He was shocked so I took the chance. I managed to touch the bell but Naruto kicked me away. I did handseals and a water vortex appeared behind me on the lake. It gushed out at Naruto. It hit all of us but hishi, and Jr stayed put by grabbing onto a tree. Naruto was now swimming. I kept myself put and watched as the water shoot at them. This test went on for almost a half hour when I finally found an opening. Hishi and Jr had made it. I grabbed both the bells which left Naruto shocked. I handed one to Hishi and the other to Jr. Naruto looked surprised at my actions.

"But what about you?" Hishi asked. I smiled under my mask.

"You guys made the opening. Without that, I could've never of gotten them. You guys deserve them." I told them. Naruto was still surprised.

"That's just unbelievable." Naruto said as he went to us. "You're actually going to give them away just after all the work you did to get them?"

"Well they helped out. They made the opening and that's how I got them." I told him. Naruto laughed. "But I guess I don't pass." I told them. Hishi shoved his bell at me like Jr.

"Then have them back. You need them to pass." They said in unison.

"It's alright. All of you pass. The test was on team work. Hishi and Jr made the opening which helped Sasquehonno get the bells." Naruto said while smiling at us.

"You mean we all pass?" Hishi asked. Naruto nodded. We cheered and hugged him. We all fell down though.

We soon began to eat our breakfast. As we finished, Naruto told us that the rest are taking the same test. He said we passed a lot faster than expected. We laughed a while after. We finished completely and we waited. And waited and waited. Two hours later, the rest arrived with bruises and cuts. Hishi and Jr laughed at how they looked. Matroni had twigs in his hair. The adults told us to take a break. When he said that Hishi was already swimming in the lake. I guessed he loved water. Jr wouldn't get in or even get splashed. I guess he liked fire instead like Hishi liked water. I soaked my feet in the water again. Jr then sat next to me.

"Would you swim in this lake?" He asked.

"Sure. That is only in the summer." I said. He took off his shirt and dived in.

"It's cold but I guess I can handle it." He said. I laughed at him. I guessed I was wrong when I said he wouldn't get in. he splashed at me.

"Hey!" I yelled and splashed water at him with my feet. He laughed then went with the others. I noticed that Ten Ten had brought clothes for the girls to change in and get wet. I looked away though.

"Sasquehonno-kun!" I heard the girls yell.

"What?" I asked. They waved me over. I went to them. They were at the edge of the lake while the guys played in the center where it was deepest and they could swim under.

"Why aren't you in?" Arima asked.

"I don't wanna be." I told her. Ten Ten smiled at me then left with the adults. I noticed that our senseis had brought extra clothes for us to change in if our clothes got wet.

"It's fun! Live a little! Come on!" Sakumo said and splashed me. They laughed.

"I'll go with the guys." I said and left them. I sat back on the deck while soaking my feet.

A long time passed until I looked up at the guys. I noticed that the guys were being pulled under by something. The girls screamed and got out quickly. Naruto saw Matroni be pulled under so he jumped in like the other adults. Ten Ten stayed to calm the girls. I took off my shirt and went down too. I saw that Hishi was holding onto Matroni's hand while they made a chain. Woshi was the first pulled down since he was at the end of the chain. I grabbed Hishi's hand and pulled him to Naruto. It was really deep. When Naruto got Hishi, I went down to Woshi. I saw that something was pulling on his leg. It was some sort of blue eel.

I got it off of Woshi and helped all the guys to surface. They were all losing concious and fast. So was I but I kept going until I saw Neji. He and Shikamaru helped me bring the guys to shore. All of us coughed and threw out water as we breathed in air. The guys kept coughing while I used my medic training to take out the water from Woshi's lung since he was under the longest. He was already unconcious. The girls helped the others. Woshi soon woke up. I watched the rest stand up and head to their senseis. Ten Ten went to call the others when she saw us all surface.

"Great job, Sasquehonno. You did alright." Naruto told me. I nodded at him.

Soon the other adults arrived to check on us. I looked at my mark as they checked the guys. It was revealed completely. My bandages had come off when I had pulled Hishi to the surface. I rubbed it. Koyuki came behind me and placed a towel on me. She smiled then went to the other boys and placed towels around them too. I wiped my mark dry. Gaara came running to me with my bag. I patted him and he sat next to me. I took the bag from him. I found bandages and wrapped my mark. He got my shirt from the deck for me and I pulled it on. Inubi was with Fugance. Koyuki was checking on her boys. I sat there watching as I saw Tsunade check the other kids too. Gaara laid down next to me and I patted him and stroked his hair. Soon everyone was done. Tsunade looked angerly at all the senseis.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked.

"They were just fine when Woshi got pulled under then slowly all of them did." Ten Ten said.

"That was in an attempt to save one, they put all of them in danger." Neji said.

"How?" Tsunade asked him.

"Woshi was pulled under only but in the result of rescueing but failing, Jr was next, then Asuma, Tenji, Matroni, and Hishi. All failed to keep surfaced while trying to save the other." Neji said.

"But what pulled him under?" Tsunade asked.

"We didn't see. Sasquehonno was the one to dive and save them. We helped them come to shore." naruto said. Tsunade walked over to me.

"Sasquehonno-kun, did you see what pulled Woshi under?" She asked as she knelt next to me. She began to check on me too.

"A monster." I said. I looked at the ground at all times.

"A monster? How did it look?" She asked. I swore that that monster looked like Manda but was blue.

"M-..." I began but stopped. Something in my head was scarring me. It frightened me.

"What?" Tsunade asked.

"What's wong, kid?" Naruto asked.

"He just stopped talking like he's afraid of speaking." Tsunade said. As they talked I looked at the lake. Something came out and I saw that it really was a blue Manda. My eyes widened and I began to back away. Manda charged at me but nothing came.

"What's wrong?! Snap out of it!" Tsunade said and shook me. I stopped and stood up. I clutched my head as I heard Manda hissing but saw nothing.

"I think he's hallucinating." Naruto said. I walked close to the forest and looked into it. I saw Orochimaru with Manda. I ran back to Tsunade. Gaara was whimpering.

"What's wrong?" Tsunade asked. By now everyone was looking at us. I saw Orochimaru come out the forest with Manda crushing everything behind him. I stood there, wide eyed, watching as Orochimaru stood right in my face.

"Are you afraid?" He asked in his menacing voice. Then he laughed.

"Sasquehonno! Are you alright?" Koyuki asked and shook me. Orochimaru wasn't there anymore. I clutched my head.

"Sorry..." I muttered.

"What happened? Why did you panic?" Tsunade asked me.

"I saw Manda down there." I told her.

"Manda? Orochimaru's snake?" Tsunade asked. I nodded.

"Why would you see him?" Koyuki said. I pointed to the forest. They looked at it.

"Manda and Orochimaru are attacking." I said.

"What?!" Tsunade yelled. Soon we heard crashes and explosions. We all ran to the gates after the kids changed completely. Like I had said, Manda was with Orochimaru attacking the front gates. We ran to them.

"What is the meaning of this?!!" Tsunade yelled as we reached them.

"I'm here for my prized procession." He said. Tsunade placed me behind her. Jiraiya was helping keep Orochimaru out.

"What prize?" Tsunade asked. Orochimaru pointed at me.

"What about him?! You can't have him back!" Sakumo yelled.

"We made a deal, my boy. Or have you forgotten even that?" Orochimaru told me. He then laughed menacingly.

"What deal?" Tsunade asked me. I clutched my seal and then got in front of her.

"You still want to do that after all this time?" I asked him. He smiled evily.

"Of course. We made a deal." He said. I began to walk to him when Tsunade stopped me.

"First tell me what he wants." She said. I ignored her.

"I'll tell you. I want to give him the seal he wanted. We're still friends aren't we, Sasquehonno-kun?" He said. I glared at him.

"Which seal?" She asked him.

"The Cursed Seal of Heaven. He always wanted that one ever since he found out Sasuke-kun has it." He said. I covered my seal.

"Why did you want the Cursed Seal of Heaven? You didn't even know Sasuke." Tsunade told me.

"I was playing with Orochimaru's books when I found out about the Sharingan. I figured since those with the Kaguya bloodline had the Earth seal than those with the Sharingan should have the Heaven seal. I was four at the time." I told them. I began walking to Orochimaru when Tsunade stopped me again.

"But you already have the Earth seal. Aren't you happy with that?" She said.

"Let the boy have it. If he wants it, he can have it. Consider it the last gift before the war." He said.

"Then why attack the village if it was only for this?" Koyuki asked. Orochimaru laughed.

"To have a little fun before you stopped me." He said. Tsunade let go of my shoulder so I walked to Orochimaru. The guys watched as Orochimaru bit my neck and the mark appeared. Unlike most holders of seals I didn't scream or flinch when he did it. When he finished it, he didn't pull back.

"You know what we planned. Keep your promise." He said. I swallowed hard.

"Hai." I said. He pulled away.

"Take care of him. You'll need him in the war." Orochimaru said then disappeared with Manda in a puff of smoke. I walked back to the rest while holding onto my new seal. Tsunade looked at it but saw something different.

"This doesn't look like Sasuke's." She said.

"After I told him I wanted one, he told me it would do no good and won't make me stronger later on. He then began experimenting on a new one but the same Heaven seal. You can say that this seal is much more powerful than it's first. Like all seals, it also has two stages but Orochimaru advanced it. This seal has up to a hundred different stages. It was incomplete but after I left I guess he finished it. He planned on giving it to me before the war and use me as his ultimate weapon." I told them.

"But just look at it." Koyuki said and gave me a mirror. I looked at the seal and saw that it was like Sasuke's but then had a star on top of the Heaven one. Then it had some sort of lightening design around it. There was a circle around it too.

"What did he decide to call this one?" Tsunade asked. I searched my memory for the name of the seal he placed on me.

"I think he said The Cursed Seal of Hell." I told them.

"Why that?" She asked. I smirked. Orochimaru told me the effects of the seal.

"Since I'm part Uchiha, Kaguya and Monteshyro, he created this seal to go with all my bloodlines. All my bloddlines together is like hell was unleashed." I said. We began to walk home.

"What does it help you do?" Sakumo asked. We arrived at the training grounds.

"I don't know but he said it enhanced everything." I said. "Let's see what it can do." I said and activated the seal. It activated my earth seal with it. Lightening appeared on my whole body with my earth seal too.

I did handseals that he had showed me to activate all my bloodlines at the same time. What happened next was unbearable. The seal spread on my mark and covered it with stars, circles, and lightening. I shot out a black fireball at the lake but it was three times bigger than my normal house sized ones. Red water bursted out that was even higher than the Hokage faces. Bones sprouted from the ground to the hight of the red water. Minutes later they went back. My seals deactivated and I fell to the floor. Tsunade raced to me and checked over me. My mark stopped burning as the seal wasn't near it. I stood up.

"Wow! That was awesome! I've never seen a fireball that big! Or water or bones that long!" Hishi said.

"Why did you make red water?" Tsunade asked.

"I always do just like I always do black fireballs. It come naturally." I told her.

"We'll have to check on that." Tsunade said. I ran from her so quickly everyone just saw a blurr.

"Hey! Why'd you do that for?!!" Sakumo yelled.

"I don't want her checking on me ever again." I said as I hanged from a tree. They all laughed.

"Get down! It's time to talk about that nmark you got!" Tsunade said and I did as I was told.

"When do you think you can master it completely?" She asked as she looked over me.

"It's hard since Orochimaru isn't my sensei anymore so I say in the most two years." I told her. She screamed.

"That long?!!" She yelled. I nodded.

"It's hopeless! There's no way he can learn it by the war!" Koyuki yelled.

"Hey! The war's in five years. I have plenty of time." I told her.

We all went home since it was becoming late. Like last time, Sakumo, and Fugance slept over at our house. I went to my room and fell asleep thinking about Orochimaru's plans.


	35. Chapter 35

_**Several Days Later...**_

"Good morning, Koyuki-chan." The women greeted as they came into the Uchiha Residence. They all sat down by the table as Koyuki served them tea and lemon squares. She had gotten the recipe from Sasquehonno. She then sat down with them

"Good morning, everyone." Koyuki greeted back but not in her happy mood. Tsunade ate a square then turned to the blue haired beauty that was close to tears.

"No sign of him, yet?" Tsunade asked. Koyuki became tense. The other women tried to confort her with kind words but to no avail. Koyuki kept looking at the tea in front of her. Itachi came in through the door. Everyone looked at him. He shook his head no which made Koyuki almost burst to tears.

"Don't worry, Sis. We'll find him soon." Sakura told her. They hugged each other. Tsunade looked fiercly as if glaring at her lemon square. She stood up and walked to Itachi who was leaning on the wall. His arms crossed and a glare on his face, he looked at the door.

"Itachi, what have the rest reported?" Tsunade asked him.

"Nothing. He's not in Konoha is what they're telling me." Itachi said. Koyuki began to cry.

"Any signs of him?" Itachi asked. Naruto and the other men came from the back door in their Anbu uniforms.

"Nothing. It's like he became a ghost." Naruto said. The kids came running down the stairs.

"Any sign?" Hishi was the first to ask. All of them said no.

"Where could he be?" Jr asked. As if their wishes were granted, the missing boy came in from the door.

----------------------------------

"Hey everyone." I greeted. They all stood up and Koyuki hugged me like she hadn't in years.

"Where were you this time?" Tsunade asked. Koyuki stepped back when she saw me badly bleeding and hurt.

"What happened?" She asked me. I laughed softly.

"I was out working on my seal. Tsunade seemed disappointed at how long it would take so I went out training. Hope I didn't scare all of you too much." I told them.

"That mark of your's is hurt the most. Let's get you to your room and heal ya." Tsunade said and we left to my room. I laid down in bed as she checked on me.

"This mark looks bad." Koyuki said as she saw it. She began to heal it. Tsunade healed the rest of me.

"You didn't have to train for us. You could have just told us you wanted to train. We could have helped." Tsunade said after she healed me. I sat up in bed.

"You guys would have slowed me down. I could do this myself." I told them harshly. Tsunade glared at me. I glared back even fiercer.

"I told you. The less time he's not being in his sessions, the stresser he becomes." Kakashi said. Tsunade nodded.

"Where did you go to train? You said you can't use it unless Orochimaru trains you. How?" Sakumo asked.

"I trained until I managed to get it right. It took a long time though." I told them.

"You had us sick. Do you know how long you were gone?" Tsunade said.

"1 month, 2 week, 3 day, 7 hours, 29 minutes, and 34 seconds." I told her. Everyone looked at me.

"He's good." Hishi said. Everyone laughed.

"Alright, everyone outside. Fugance, you will tend to him. We'll all be out if ya need us." Tsunade said so quick that Fugance didn't have a chance to say no.

Everyone left from my room but her. She stayed farthest from me which was by the door. I just looked at the window. We didn't talk for a long time. I noticed that I didn't have my shirt on since Tsunade had checked me. I grabbed one from the drawer and pulled it on. I got up and walked to the window. I looked outside and saw Gaara coming from the forest. Inubi had just had her pups and was raising them with the wolf tribe. No one minded. I sat down on the roof after I climbed out of the open window. Fugance saw and did the same but didn't look at me. She just had to keep watch that I didn't leave. I watched as Gaara took a rabbit back into the forest. I laughed as I remembered when Diana had her pups. She had just had two litters and was now expecting my third. She was still unexperienced in raising the pups so my mother was helping her.

"You missed your birthday." Fugance finally spoke. I turned to her.

"I know." I told her. She looked at me.

"Here. I never got a chance to give it to you." She said.

She handed me a gift bag. I opened it and saw a small box. I opened it and saw a bracelet. It had a symbol of the Uchiha clan in the middle then the Monteshyro one at the right and the Kaguya one which was a skull and cross bones. They were all attached by a silver chain.

"Thanks." I said.

"You're welcome." She said. I put the bracelet on and we both saw Gaara come out.

"I guess Inubi must be hungry." I said and we laughed.

"Wanna go check on the pups?" She asked.

"Fine." I said. I grabbed my sandals from inside and pulled them on. I already had on my black baggy pants. We went down to see the pups by jumping down the roof. We followed Gaara and saw Inubi with the pups.

"They're so cute." Fugance said. Most of them looked like Inubi but one was black and red. It had blue eyes too. I grabbed that one while Fugance grabbed a female that looked like Inubi.

"I like this one." I said.

"I like this one." She said and held out the little thing.

"This means we're grandparents." Fugance said. We laughed. We placed the pups back then went back to the house.

Instead we went to the deck. I soaked my feet while she just sat with her feet a bit under the water. She was swinging her legs back and forth. I noticed that Fugance had always wore that grey kimono she had. Ever since I had met her she had it on. She had those slippers too. Unlike her father, she didn't wear the face make up. She never wore make up either. She never did anything to make her appearance different is what I noticed. She was not that much like Yugi. Except she didn't listen to what others said like Yugi never did either. Fugance finally let her feet soak in the water and stopped swinging. I sat there looking at the sky. She did the same. It was becoming hot since the sun was bright. Fugance pulled her hair up to a high ponytail like Ino had. I hadn't noticed before but she had really long hair. I mean it went all the way to her knee. When she placed her hand back on the deck, our hands touched. She jerked her hand away quickly without looking at me.

"On a little date?" Someone asked behind us. We turned and saw the kids.

"N-no." Fugance stuttered. Sakumo laughed.

"Come on! We're gonna get wet! Tsunade lets us!" Hishi said and took off his shirt. He dived into the lake. We all laughed.

"Stay by the shore though. Just incase." Jr said. The guys all took off their shirts and dived in.

"Come on, Fugance-chan! I have an extra bathing suit you can use so you won't get your kimono wet!" Sakumo yelled and they ran back to the district. They soon came with towels for everyone, in their bathing suits and jumped into the lake. Hishi splashed at me.

"Get in here!" Hishi yelled. I splashed him with my feet and he went with the guys. The girls swam over to me.

"Get in! It's so much fun!" Sakumo said and laughed. I saw Fugance blushing. Sakumo splashed to get my attention.

"What?" I asked her. She smirked.

"You've never seen a girl in a bathing suit, have you?" She asked. I looked away from them.

"You haven't?" Fugance even asked. Sakumo was laughing uncontrolably now.

"He hasn't! Man, don't you have a girlfriend?" Sakumo said.

"I don't swim much." I told her. She grabbed my legs.

"Then get in here and enjoy!" She said. I shook my head at herr playfulness.

"Come on, dude! It's so much fun!" Hishi said as he swam past us.

"Tell ya what. I'll even race ya!" He said.

"You're on." I said.

"Alright!" He said and called the guys. I pulled off my shirt and jumped in. I saw the girls blushing now. I smirked.

"What's wrong? Never seen a guy swim?" I asked and Sakumo splashed at me. I swam to Hishi but under the surface. I popped up under Hishi and pushed him up. I then dropped him in the water. The guys laughed.

"Water fight!" Hishi said as he did the same with me.

"Isn't it with girls on top and boys carrying them?" I managed to ask before Hishi threw my off too. The girls joined us.

"I'm with Sakumo!" Hishi yelled. He lifted her up.

"You're with Fugance then!" Sakumo yelled while she laughed and Hishi twirled her in the air.

"Fine." I said.

"I get Asuma!" Tenji yelled.

"I'm with Jr!" Matroni said. Fugance, Sakumo, Tenji, and Matroni were the fighters while Jr, Asuma, Hishi, and I carried them.

"Fight!" Hishi yelled and we began to fight. Sakumo was the first to fall. Then Tenji, Matroni, and Lastly Fugance.

"That's so cute!" Someone yelled. We saw the women come with picnic baskets and sheets. The men came too. All of us then just began to splash and play with each other.

"Let's fight again!" Tenji said. I dived under the water and stayed there until I popped up next to him. I pushed him down and we both went down. The rest did the same. We all swam down to the bottom and found things. We brought them up with us.

"What you find?" Matroni asked Hishi.

"I found me a fish!" Hishi said and held the fish by the tail in the water.

"I found a bottle with a note inside." Tenji said. The note said 'Suckers!'. We laughed.

"I found a bottle cap." Asuma said.

"I found a chain." Jr said and showed the thick chain.

"What you find?" Matroni asked me.

"I found a clam." I said and held the clam to them.

"Maybe there's a pearl inside!" Hishi said. I opened it and we found more than that.

"Holy shit! I'm rich!" I yelled. They saw gems, pearls, gold, white gold, and diamonds.

"Man! I wanted to be rich!" Matroni whined. We all went to the adults. I showed Koyuki the clam and she gasped.

"My God! That must be over three thousand dollars!" Tsunade said. All of them looked at it. I closed the clam and placed it inside my bag. We all sat down to eat. We all had sandwiches and juice.

"To the lake!" Matroni said after we finished.

"You have to wait an hour before going back in the water or you get sick." I told him.

"Oh man!" He said and sat down.

"When I tell him that, he never listens!" Naruto yelled and everyone laughed. An hour soon past and we were all in the water again. We played all day in the water.

"Time to go kids!" Koyuki called out. The girls wrapped themselves in towels while the guys just walked off without a shirt on but with towels swung over their shoulders. I did the same as them.

"Why didn't you tell us you were so muscular?!" Sakumo said and giggled. I saw Fugance blushing.

"Didn't think I should've." I said. We all began to walk now.

We all got home and sat down talking for a while. We talked mostly about training. Fugance and Sakumo and inoone talked about boys. Fugance didn't talk much though. Linoone talked about her teamate Colin and Sakumo about Woshitamo. Fugance just listened. The guys were atlking about training, the war, and, of course, GIRLS. I learned that only Hishi and Jr had girls they liked. When the adults were off somewhere far where they couldn't hear, the twins began to talk about how they always hear noises coming from their parents' room. They laughed. Hishi said that if they told Tsunade, their dad would be in big trouble. They laughed again. Soon we all went to bed and the guys left. Only Koyuki, Itachi, Hishi, Jr, and I were in the house. I fell asleep in my bed after Hishi and Jr told me to wake up early for training. As Asuma would put it, I told them, "What a drag."

------------------------------------

_**Hope you all liked the chapter! If anything is wrong, tell me. Now please review after you read!**_

_**Ja Ne!**_

_**Rosie**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**Two Weeks of Training Later...**_

"Alright! Get your asses over here!" Tsunade yelled at all the Genin teams. We groaned but moved close to the others.

"What is it, Tsunade-sama?" Ten Ten asked. Tsunade gave a wicked smile at us. It send the chills down my spine. She held up papers at us and we heard some of the kids gasp.

"No, Tsunade! Not yet!" Naruto yelled at her. She laughed menacingly at him.

"I've changed the teams!" She yelled. All the kids began screaming. Some held to their teamates like they were their life. Naruto was hugging us too tight.

**"NOOOO!!!" **Naruto yelled.

"Now listen up!" Tsunade yelled. Naruto let us go. Kurunei appeared next to her.

"The new Team 4 is Hishitaru Uchiha, Tenji Hyuga, and Arima!" Kurunei yelled. The kids assembled in that order. Naruto was crying on Shikamaru's shoulder.

"The new Team 6 is Matroni Uzumaki, Linoone Uchiha, and Woshitamo!" Tsunade yelled. Those kids assembled too and I saw Linoone grunting.

"The new Team 9 is Itachi Uchiha Jr, Sakumo Uchiha, Colin Mizuki!" Kurunei said. Again the kids assembled. Naruto was now crying on me. Tsunade said the other teams then glanced at me.

"The new Team 3 is Asuma Nara, Fugance Inuzuka and Inubi, and Sasquehonno Uchiha!" Tsunade yelled. I almost lost my breakfast. Did she say I was with Fugance?

"The senseis will tell you your new sensei." They said and left. We all went to our senseis.

"Alright! Hishi's team is with Rock Lee." Neji said. Lee appeared right in front of them and gave the good guy pose.

"Linoone's team is with Naruto." Ten Ten said. Naruto cheered up since he still had something similar to me.

"Jr's team is with Neji." Naruto said.

"And Sasquehonno's team is with Sakura-chan!" Ten Ten yelled. Naruto's jaw dropped as Sakura came and hugged her new team.

"Sakura-chan!!!" Naruto yelled. Sakura stuck her tongue out at him and gave the peace sign.

"I signed up!" Sakura said. She had given birth to her's and Sasuke's first son just a few days ago. She had named him Fugaku after Sasuke's and Itachi's father.

"But!!" Naruto said but was shooshed when Tsunade whacked his head from behind.

"Take good care of them, Sakura-chan!" Tsunade said while laughing. She then quickly disappeared before Naruto woke up.

"Alright! Time to train!" Sakura told us and everyone seperated.

I kept my mouth shut. Fugance was walking with Sakura up front with Inubi while I walked with Asuma. He didn't have much to say but I could tell he didn't want to be trained by a medic either. He walked with his hands in his pockets like me too. The clearest feature of him was his pineapple black hair and the yellow highlights in them. His eyes stayed like his fathers and he always seemed to be layed back. He wore the same outfit his father did when his father was a genin. Sakura still wore what she had when she was fifthteen. It was bigger since she had grown. Inubi was once again with Fugance and training right alongside her. Gaara was always close by but I didn't keep track. Right now he was with us. Inubi had left her pups under the care of Diana.

"Hey, Sasquehonno?" Asuma spoke up. I looked at him. He seemed to be smiling.

"What?" I said simply. He looked at me without his smile.

"Can't you be at least a little cheerful?" He asked. I grunted.

"No." I said. He looked away from me. I did too.

"Seems like a dream come true." He said. I looked at him. He looked at me too.

"What dream?" I asked. He laughed softly.

"Sakumo's dream." He said. Gaara ignored us talking and looked ahead.

"What about it?" I asked.

"She always wanted you and Fugance to be close and now you are." He said. I grunted and looked away. He laughed again.

"Like I care." I said. He laughed again. He placed his arm around my shoulders.

"That's the problem with you. You're not into the ladies. You're nothing like your brothers. I like that. My mom doesn't want me thinking about women yet. She says that if I hang with you, you'd get my mind off girls and on studying. That's why she insisted to Tsunade to put me with you." He said. I listened carefully.

"I guess." I said. SD was telling me that he was just making it up. I ignored him.

"But then again. Sakumo wants you and Fugance to hook-up. If that happens I guess my mom will let me since you do it. But then again, you said your dad was a pervert. Maybe that won't work." He kept going on and on and on until I finally knew what he was getting to.

"Asuma, you like a girl, don't you?" I asked with a smirk. He rapidly blushed but it faded just as fast as it came. He looked at me and smirked.

"Yeah." He said. We laughed.

"Who?" I asked. He scratched the back of his head.

"A girl I met on a mission with my old team. We were sent to team up with them and after that, we seperated into pairs. I can't tell my mom but this girl is special to me." Asuma said. I listened carefully.

"Wow. I never thought a guy could like a girl like that at our age." I said. He shoved me playfully.

"But what should I do? She's in this village and we see each other a lot but it's always when I go shopping with my mom. And since she's there, I can't go talk to her or anything." He said. I thought for a moment.

"You know, my friend had the same problem. You know what she did?" I said.

"What?" He asked.

"She just told her mom that she liked him, he respected her, and they liked each other." I told him. It was actually Karina who had done that.

"It actually worked?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Worked for her. Tell ya what. I'll go with you when you go shopping with your mom. Show me this girl and I'll tell you how to tell your mom." I told him. He shook my hand and smiled.

"You got a deal. But if you steal her, I swear." He said. I laughed.

"Please. She'll have better luck with you." I said and we laughed. We bumped into the girls. Sakura was smiling at us. Fugance blushed and looked away.

"Stop talking about girls and focus!" Sakura yelled and began to walk again. Fugance stayed behind with us.

"What girls were you guys talking about?" Fugance asked. We laughed and Asuma playfully but his other arm around her too. Fugance didn't blush at him though.

"You know, you two make a cute couple." Asuma said. Fugance blushed to the shade of a cherry. I shoved Asuma.

"Shut up, Asuma." I said and crossed my arms in front of me. I looked away from them.

"Watch out, Fugance. He's a beast." Asuma said.

I pushed Asuma and he actually fell into the lake we were by. Fugance laughed. Sakura ran back to us and helped Asuma out. Asuma tackled me and we both fell into the lake. Sakura made us stop. The other teams were close by and came to us when they saw. Sakumo, Hishi, Tenji, and Matroni laughed. Naruto helped us all up. He began to yell at me for attacking Asuma. Asuma ignored Sakura talking to him and attacked me again. The adults broke us up again.

"What's wrong with you two?!" Sakura yelled at us.

"It's hard to train him, Sakura-chan." Naruto told her. They laughed.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" The kids chanted. The adults quieted them down.

"Why did you two start fighting, anyways?" Matroni asked.

"He gets mad if you call him something he is!" Asuma yelled. I growled at him.

"What you mean?" Hishi asked.

"He means he called Sasquehonno-kun a beast and Sasquehonno-kun pushed him in the lake 'cuz he got angry." Fugance said. Everyone looked at the now wet Asuma and me.

"Why did you call him a beast?" Matroni asked Asuma. Asuma smirked.

"Alright. Quiet down!" Naruto yelled.

"Pushing your friend into the lake is not Youthful." Lee told me. I grunted. Tsunade appeared behind him.

"What happened?!" Tsunade said. I transformed into a wolf and shook myself clean. Now everyone but me was wet. I transformed back and wasn't wet anymore.

"Arf." Gaara said. I looked at him and saw that he was also wet. Everyone laughed.

"Alright, sissies! Get to training." Tsunade said and walked back to her tower. We all stopped and went to train all together.

-----------------------------------------

_**Hi everyone! Yeah this chapter is short but guess what? The Romance comes next chapter! Woot! Yeah, I'm doing a lot of time skips but that's just not to bore all of you guys with meaningless things. Yeah so FuganceXSasquehonno romance comes next chapter! Yay! After next chapter there is another skip and soon the war comes. There's a twist so huge I can't even explain! Yay for twist! So now please review!**_

_**Ja Ne!**_

_**Rosie**_


	37. Chapter 37

_**A Few Days of Training Later...**_

"I can't go on!!!" Fugance cried as all of us fell from exhaustion. We panted hard and long. Sakura stood over us, smiling in triumph.

"Come on! I still have chakra left!" She yelled. She has trained us all until we were out of chakra. Since we were barely Genin, we lost chakra fast. And with my jutsus, I lost it faster.

"No more!! I can't go on!" Fugance cried. She rolled over and crawled away. Asuma and I laughed at how silly she had become since our team first started.

"Fugance-chan! I'm not done yet!" Sakura yelled and ran to catch up with Fugance.

Asuma and I stood up and hid in the bushes. We ran to catch up with Fugance and we helped her escape from Sakura. We all went to the dumplings shop and ate until Sakura found us. We ran away and she had to pay our meal. We laughed at that. Then we all ran to the Uchiha District and hid in one of the abandoned houses. We laughed softly as we watch Sakura run past us. We lit candles and sat in a circle. We began to regain our chakra. By the time Sakura found us we were fully healed. We ran from her again but she caught Asuma. She locked him in the abandoned house. Then she caught Fugance and did the same. I swore that it was like Cops and Robbers. I ran back to the house and opened the lock. The guys ran out and joined me.

Hours later, we had tired Sakura out. She had returned to Koyuki's home to have a bit to eat. We decided to cool off at the lake. Asuma was swimming, I soaked my feet and Fugance laid down on the deck with her feet in the water like me. Asuma played by himself and just swam around until the guys showed up. Sakumo sat with us. She began to talk to Fugance. I learned that Sakumo had grown to respect her new teamate, Colin. Linoone soon joined us and I heard her say that Woshi had stopped going for her since she told him that she was into Colin and not him. He took it hard but began to hang out with Sakumo. Sakumo enjoyed it a lot. Fugance was now talking more with them then she had before when she just listened to them talk. Arima joined them now and she talked that she really loved Jr. The girls laughed.

"Hey, Brainiac! Come swim!" Hishi yelled at me. He splashed me again.

"Why don't you ever swim?" Arima asked me.

"I don't like to." I told her without looking back at them.

"Well okay. So Sakumo-chan, have you heard the rumors?" Arima said. I became intrseted and listened.

"What rumors?" Sakumo asked.

"I hear that Genin kids from all over the world are coming here to take something called the Chuunin Exams." Arima said. She was always listening to gossip.

"I hear you have to take those so you can become a Chuunin. If you lose any match, you still have a chance since the Hokage decides who can pass by how they fought. If you lose in the first two parts of the exams, you automatically get sent back. The third part is where you can lose and still become a Chuunin." Fugance explained. It surprised me she knew so much about this.

"Wow. I hope our senseis put us up to it." Sakumo said. They laughed a little.

"Did you guys hear the latest rumor?" Linoone asked.

"What?" They all asked.

"Sand, Lightening, Waterfall, Grass, all nations' Genin are coming over. I hear that even Sound's genin are coming." Linoone said.

"Wow. That's a lot of Genin." Arima said, suddenly afraid.

"Yeah and I hear that Sound's sending a kid that's gonna be a spy. Ya know like to moniter what Konoha does." Linoone kept going.

"I hear it's that Kaguya kid." Arima said. I turned to them. Sakumo was looking at me.

"Sorry, Sasa-kun. We forgot." She said. I stood up and walked over to the house.

"His younger brother is a Kaguya. He hates him." Sakumo explained to them.

I walked away and went into the house. No one was in the kitchen so I sat down at the table. Gaara was out with the wolf tribe doing who knows what. I sat down at the table and laid my head down on it. I sat just the way I had in Sound. I couldn't believe it. Kimmy was coming over? Maybe even Karina, Sui, and Yugi too? I couldn't take looking at that traitor anymore. Why had she done that? I turned my head to look at the window where I heard the guys splashing. The twin girls and little Fugaku came in crawling. The girls were barely one and the little guy was turning two months. They crawled to me but I ignored them. They sat around me. Koyuki and the women came in and saw how depressed I was. I turned away from them.

"What's wrong, Sasquehonno-kun? Are you sick?" Koyuki asked. She felt my forehead after she took off my Leaf headband.

"How is he?" Sakura asked.

"He's burning hot." Koyuki said. She went to the stove and began to make something. Sakura touched my forehead now but pulled away.

"Yeah, he's burning." She said. She went with Koyuki. I looked at the mirror the little twins held up and saw that my cheeks were shaded red. My eyes were dull still. Koyuki brought over a cup of something. I looked at it. Why was I sick again?

"I'll call Tsunade-sama." Sakura said and left the room to call Tsunade. Koyuki got me to drink the tea but it made no good.

"Anything?" Tsunade asked Koyuki. Koyuki shook her head and Tsunade sighed. Koyuki touched my forehead again. I grunted and turned away from her.

"You have to drink that if you want to get better." tsunade said. I grunted again.

"What happened?" Naruto asked and ran to me as he came through the door.

"He was like that when we came through the door." Ten Ten said. Naruto touched my forehead too. I grunted. Why was everyone touching my forehead?! I grunted again and turned away from him.

"He's burning." Naruto said.

"Yeah and we don't know what to do." Koyuki said. The kids came through the door and began to talk loudly. I grunted and clutched my head. Tsunade shooshed them.

"What happened?" Sakumo asked.

"He's sick." Koyuki said. Fugance and Linoone neared me.

"Doesn't seem so." Linoone said.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"It can be cured but I can't do it since I haven't trained in medical jutsus." Linoone said.

"I haven't either." Said Sakumo. Fugance looked over me. She placed her hand on my forehead and her hand began to glow silver. My fever was gone and my face wasn't red anymore.

"Wow, Fugance-chan. Where did you learn that?" Sakumo asked. I sat up and clutched my head.

"I learned it by watching him and Sakura-sensei train on his medical jutsus." Fugance said. I looked at her and saw her looking at me. She blushed and looked away again.

"You're doing great at it. I could teach her with Sasquehonno-kun in the medical jutsus. They'd make great medics." Sakura said.

"What else did you learn by gazing at him?" Tsunade asked and laughed when Fugance blushed. Everyone laughed. I rubbed my head.

"You alright now?" Fugance asked. I nodded slowly.

"Thanks." I muttered and stood up. Naruto had to hold onto my arm since I lost balance.

"He should be dizzy for a while." Fugance said.

"Let's get you to your room then." Koyuki said and Naruto and her lead me to my room. Fugance and Linoone followed with Inubi and Sakumo. I sat down on my bed.

"Alright. No training for you until at the least two weeks." Tsunade said and everyone but Sakumo, Linoone, Fugance, and Inubi stayed. They sat down next to me on the bed.

"I guess you can't go to training until next month." Fugance said.

"It's gonna be so boring without you there." Sakumo said and they laughed.

"Yeah, but at least you have me!" Linoone said and they laughed again.

"Sakumo, Linoone! We need you down here!" Sakura called.

"Coming! Stay here, Fugance-chan. We'll be back in a few." Sakumo said and the two left. Fugance was still sitting on the bed with me as the girls got up and left. I didn't look at her and she didn't look at me.

"You got sad when Sakumo-chan spoke about Kimmy, right?" Fugance spoke.

"Yeah. I don't like the little devil." I told her. She laughed a little.

"Arima-chan didn't know that he was your brother. She didn't mean it." She said. I grunted.

Fugance stayed quiet and just pulled her hair into a high ponytail. Again her hand touched mine when she brought it down. SD began talking again. I tried to ignore him but couldn't. I looked at Fugance and saw her blushing. She was nibbling on her lower lip like I'd seen Koyuki do. Since school had ended, the twin guys and I began to copy each other mre often. We all wore the same outfit: black baggy pant, black sandals, and a shirt with a high collar and the uchiha symbol on the back. The only difference was Jr's shirt was black, Hishi's was dark blue and mine was dark purple. I didn't wear my mask or gloves or fishnets any more. If all three of us wore contacts the color black, dyed our hair completely black, and wore the same shirt, we'd really be triplets. I laughed slightly at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Fugance asked.

"Just thinking of something." I told her. I sensed that she was looking at me. I looked at her and she blushed but didn't look away. I starred at her.

"Hey guys!!" Sakumo called from downstairs. We looked at the door and heard footsteps. Sakumo popped up into my room.

"What is it, Sakumo-chan?" Fugance asked. Sakumo smiled.

"All of us gots to go. Fugance-chan, you have to stay here and tend to Sasquehonno-kun since he isn't allowed out." Sakumo said. Fugance blushed for some reason.

"When will you guys be back?" I asked. Sakumo looked at me.

"In about four hours." Sakumo responded. I nodded at her.

"Okay. Well, bye." Sakumo said. She left. Soon I heard the doors shut. It was quiet now.

"What now?" Fugance asked.

"I don't know. I'm not that bright." I said and she laughed.

"Yeah you are. Everyone says so." She said.

"Well I don't know what to do now. I've always been home alone and not with anyone." I told her.

"Well now that has to change. I'm gonna be around here most of the day since Tsunade-sama wants me to check on you." Fugance said. I heard her sigh softly.

"I guess it has to." I said and got up from bed. I walked to the window and gazed out.

"What ya lookin' at?" She asked.

"Wanna go to the lake?" I asked. She nodded and we headed down. Like most of the times, I had my feet in the water while she did too but swung her legs back and forth. It was quiet for a long time.

"What you do when you're alone?" Fugance asked. I sensed again that she was starring at me.

"Nothing. Just, I guess, played my flute." I said. She was confused.

"What flute? I never saw no flute with you." She said. I pulled it out from my bag and handed it to her. She looked over it.

"I play it when I'm alone and have nothing to do." I told her. She used her small fingers and ran them over the flute.

"You ever played it for someone?" She asked. I looked at her.

"No. I never did." I told her. She handed it back.

"Then why do you have it?" She asked. I looked at the flute.

"Orochimaru gave it to me so I could summon three demons like Tayuya did." I told her.

"Oh. Well can you play it?" She asked.

I nodded and began to play the flute. I decided to do something. I played the flute and the water burst up and danced. Since I had always played the flute in front of the lake, I had learned how to control the water. The water shot up from the sides and joined at the center where more water shot up. The lake now looked like a temple. The water went subsided and I continued to play it. Small animals appeared on the water and ran around like it was a forest. Trees appeared too. I stopped and the water animals all subsided. I just looked straight ahead. I then looked at Fugance who looked shocked.

"Wow. I've never seen anyone do that with water or any other substance!" She said. We laughed. It soon became quiet again.

"Think you can teach me that one day?" She asked.

"Probably." I said. We sat down quiet without a noise being made.

"What were you and Asuma-san talking about last time?" She asked. I smirked.

"Asuma has a crush." I told her. She laughed.

"Is that so? Who is it?" She asked. We looked at each other.

"I haven't met her." I told her.

"Oh. But he hasn't told you her name?" She asked.

"Nope. I don't think I will meet her. I think Asuma is a big enough boy to handle his mom by himself." I said. Fugance laughed at this.

"You're right. He is a big boy." Fugance said. We both laughed now.

"I guess so but I just wish him luck. He's gonna need it." I said and she laughed. We soon stopped.

"So..." She began. We laughed again.

"So what?" I asked. She was smiling.

"You're not leaving Konoha, are you?" She asked. I looked at her.

"No. Why would I? It's better here than Sound ever was." I told her. She gave me a quick hug.

"Good. I'm not going back to Sound just to get ya back." She said. We both laughed.

"Who did you go with when you went to Sound?" I asked her.

"I went with my dad, mom, and aunt. She had to tend to animals there." She said. Gaara came to us with Inubi and her pups. They sat down with us.

"Inubi's doing good with Gaara. She's already with his second litter." Fugance said. She was right. Inubi was pregnant again. The first litter were five months now.

"Yeah, I guess so." I said and patted Inubi.

"How many litters does Diana have?" She asked. I looked at the water.

"Probably the fourth by now." I said.

"Wow. You must love her." She said. I laughed.

"I don't have to love her so she can have my pups. She's just the only female in the tribe that was my age and could make the pups for me. I really could stop when I want but my father says that I have to since he is too old to have more pups." I told her.

"Are you going to continue?" She asked. I sighed and looked at the sky.

"I don't think so. She needs rest and she can't handle so many pups." I explained.

"How old is the first litter now?" She asked.

"They're about a year." I said. I looked at Fugance and saw her starring. "What?" I asked. She blushed and looked away.

"If you told Tsunade-sama that, she would say you were ready to have kids with humans." She said. We laughed.

"Yeah but nah." I said. She laughed.

"You have a crush?" She asked. I looked at her again.

"No." I said. "Do you?" I asked. She blushed and began biting her lower lip.

"Y-yeah." She stuttered out. I smirked.

"Who?" I asked.

"S-someone fr-from o-our te-team." She said. I kept my eyes on her. She saw and looked at me too.

"Asuma?" I asked. She blushed harder.

"N-n-no." She said. I smirked again and kept it.

"Sakura?" I asked. She shoved me.

"No!" She yelled. I acted dumb and thought for a while.

"Matroni?" I asked. I heard her laugh.

"No. He's not from our team." She said. I looked at the reflection in the water.

"I am." I said. I saw her blush harder in her reflection.

"T-that's r-r-right." She stuttered. I looked at her.

"Am I?" I asked. She blushed to the shade of crimson.

"M-m-m-mi-mig-might b-b-be." She stuttered.

"Is that so?" I asked. She was still blushing.

"Yes." She said without stuttering. I smirked again. Gaara was gone with Inubi. And it was getting dark.

"Then do you like me?" I asked.

"Yes." She said. I was surprised she wasn't stuttering anymore.

"O...kay..." I said. She laughed.

"Do you like me?" She asked. I looked at the water. She wasn't blushing anymore.

"I might." I said. She looked at me. I looked at the reflection in the water.

"Really?" She asked. I looked at her. Her hair was down again.

"Yeah." I said.

She seemed to have blushed and looked away again. I looked at the water. I closed my eyes and laid down on the deck. I opened them. She just looked at the setting sun. I closed my eyes as the sun finally set and the moon slowly rose. I opened them when the moon was up. The moon was on the horizon now. It looked great with the lake in front of us. I closed them again and just relaxed. I opened them when I felt something on my lips. I saw Fugance. She pulled back and blushed. I looked at her. I sat up while watching her. She didn't look at me. I smirked and decided to kiss her back. She responded and encircled my neck. We kissed until the moon was finally at the top of the sky. We both panted. I looked at her and saw her slightly blushing. We pulled away from each other. I looked at the house and saw lights on. I feared the worse. I looked at Fugance and saw that she saw too. We stood and headed back to the house. We saw everyone back. Even the dogs were in there.

"Where were you two?!" Sakumo asked.

"By the lake." Fugance answered. Tsunade looked over me.

"He's fine. Go hang out if you want." She said and went back into the living room with the adults.

The kids were in the kitchen. The boys, like always now a days, were talking about girls. Fugance, Sakumo, Linoone, and I all went upstairs instead. gaara and Inubi with their pups followed us up.

"Why don't you hang with the guys?" Sakumo asked. She was playing with the dogs.

"They just talk about girls. I am not as big of a pervert as them." I said. The girls laughed.

"True. Those guys just talk about girls and _the future_." Linoone said and stressed 'the future'. They laughed again.

"I wonder when they'll actually have the guts to kiss their own girlfriends?" Sakumo said.

"Yeah. A true boyfriend will kiss you the day you tell him you love him. Maybe you kiss first but if he really likes you, he'll kiss back." Linoone said which made Fugance blush.

"Oooooooo! Fugance-chan's blushing!" Sakumo said and they laughed.

"What happened? Why are you blushing?" Linoone asked suspicious. Fugance laughed and told them it was nothing. They kept insisting.

"I know! Sasquehonno-kun never lies!" Sakumo said. They ran to me. I saw Fugance was shocked.

"Why is she blushing?!" Linoone asked.

"Does it have anything to do with you?!!" Sakumo yelled. Gaara howled.

"No!! It doesn't!!" Fugance yelled. Sakumo and Linoone laughed so hard they fell to the floor.

I took the time to climb out the window and head down to the lake. I sat at the deck again. I soaked my feet again and watched the stars and moon. I noticed that Yugi was watching them somewhere in Sound. I soon stopped looking at the sky and looked at the water. As I watched, I saw Fugance's reflection. She was behind me. I looked at the water for a while until I turned back to her. She sat down next to me.

"Why'd you run out?" She asked.

"Sakumo was right. I can't lie anymore." I told her.

"I noticed." She said. I looked at her and saw her smiling.

"Yeah. Should of known." I said. We laughed and then looked at the sky.

"You don't have any more feelings for that girl, right?" Fugance asked. I looked at her and saw that she was worried.

"After what she did, nope." I said. Fugance hugged me. I hugged her back. She placed her head on my shoulder while I kept one arm around her waist. She talked about some things while I listened.

"I knew it!!" Someone yelled. We turned and saw Sakumo. She was running to us.

"I knew it! I knew it! _I knew it!_" She yelled.

"What ya know?" Fugance asked. She had no emotion on her face which was not like her.

"I'm telling your dad!!" Sakumo yelled and Fugance gasped as Sakumo ran to the house.

"Oh no. I'm so busted." Fugance said.

"Why would you care?" I asked. She looked at me and I looked at her.

"You don't remember the first time we met? My dad thought you had already...um..you know." Fugance said.

"We didn't." I said.

"Yeah but he thought so." Fugance told me. I looked at the sky.

"Like I care." I said. We laughed.

"But I do. What do you think he'll do when he finds out?" She said. I thought for a moment.

"Let ya live a little." I said. She laughed.

"No. It's worse than not letting me be with you." She said.

"What's worse?" I asked. She stayed quiet for a while.

"I don't know." She said. I laughed.

"Than what you said is the worst. Nothing can be worse than you not being with me." I said. She hugged me again.

"What will your parents say?" She asked.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh, I don't care." I said. She laughed.

"I guess they won't care either since you're the boy." She said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked and she laughed.

"You already know how to mate. And you don't get pregnant." She said. I looked at her.

"Sure. Yeah, I know. What about that?" I said.

"Stop acting like an idiot." She said. I shoved her playfully.

"Who's acting?" I said. She laughed again.

"You're so good." She said. "Come on!" She said.

We got up and she held my hand. We walked into the forest. She just lead me where she wanted to go and I didn't argue. We walked around the forest as she pointed to things she wanted to know about. Since I was a wolf, she said, I should know all about my habitat. Like she had said, I told her about the things she pointed to. She seemed to have liked that I did. She kept pulling me to new places and I even thought that we were going to get lost. She laughed when I told her. She ignored it and just kept pulling me. Soon she became tired and we stopped to rest. We sat at the hill close by to the district. I think Linoone was up there with Colin on the festival. We sat down on the hill by a tree. I leaned against the tree while Fugance sat next to me. She was falling asleep with her head on my shoulder. Her hands were on my chest while she fell asleep next to me. I looked at the district in front of the hill. I fell asleep to and for the first time in years, I didn't have the nightmare.


	38. Chapter 38

_**Two Years Later...**_

I woke up that morning with Hishi looking at me again. I didn't see him and banged our foreheads together. Jr laughed. The twins came running in my room and jumped on my bed. I got them off. Though they got back on. Man, for three year olds, they sure were heavy when put together! They laughed again. I stood up and watched as the girls grabbed onto my legs. I pulled on a shirt. Hishi, Jr, and I walked downstairs to greet the family. Koyuki was there with Itachi sitting with her. The girls went to their dad. Hishi and Jr began to play fight on the couch. Tsunade came in with the whole gang behind her.

"Hello, my little Anbu in training!" Tsunade said to me. Hishi and Jr stopped.

"Good morning, Tsunade-sama." Koyuki greeted.

"Good day!" The twin boys said. They continued fighting.

"How old are you all now?" Tsunade asked.

"Fifthteen, Ma'am." I told her. She ran and hugged us.

"Congrats! You all are now fifthteen!" She said. Everyone clapped.

"Yep. We're offically becoming Jounins!" Hishi said. He and Jr were becoming Jounins today. I had become an Anbu black op when I turned fourteen.

"You're catchin' up, kids." I played and they tackled me. We all fell down. We stopped and stood up. The others laughed.

"Yeah but I'm still a Chuunin!" Matroni yelled.

"I'm a Chuunin too." Tenji said.

"Jounin." Asuma said.

"Jounin!" Sakumo yelled. Everyone looked at Fugance. She was blushing.

"Anbu." She said. Sakumo hugged her. Yep, that's right. Fugance was the only girl in our academy class or this whole village to become an Anbu at age fifthteen.

"We're all proud of you!" Kiba yelled at her and hugged his daughter. Sakumo had never told Kiba about me and Fugance being together. He never found out either.

"Alright now! Time to party!" Kisame said as he came in. The rest of the group followed.

"Did I give you permission?!!" Tsunade yelled. Kisame was already drunk. I sighed in annoyance. Just then an Anbu black op with a koala mask on.

"Tsunade-sama! Something terrible has happened!" He yelled. Everyone quieted down.

"What?" She asked.

"Stone is also planning on a war!" He yelled. Tsunade ran to him.

"Get dressed and head down to my tower!" She yelled at us.

"Hai!" We said.

All of us raced to our homes to get ready. I went upstairs to dress. I pulled on the uniform and looked in the mirror for a while. Like Sasuke had told me millions of times, I really was a Chibi Itachi. I pulled on the black robe and looked again. I held my mask in my hand. I put it on. It was a black and lavender wolf mask. I grabbed my weapons and ran out the door. The rest were waiting in front. We then all went to the tower. All wore Jounin uniforms except Fugance who was also an Anbu black op like me but her mask was a wolf too but silver. As we neared the tower we teleported in and saw many other ninja there. Some being our own parents. Between the Anbu were Kakashi, Itachi, Sasuke, and Koyuki. The rest were Jounins.

"Alright! As you have all heard, Stone is planning on attacking. I just recently recieved news that they plan on attacking the same day and time Sound will. As everyone knows, Stone and Sound are enemies. I plan on sending you Anbu and Jounin out to guard the gates just incase they are attacking before." Tsunade said. Jiraiya showed up in the room.

"You won't believe what I just heard from a reliable source." He said. Naruto was muttering 'Pervert'.

"What?" Tsunade asked, ignoring his previous comment.

"A small Kaguya was found outside of the gates and he's still fighting the guards! He's already killed two of five Anbu!" He yelled. I glared. Fugance held onto my arm, trying to calm me.

"You heard him! Head out to the gates and stop him! Arrest him and take him to prison!" Tsunade yelled as to get me to stop. The adults went off to find him while Tsunade kept us in her tower.

"You alright, dude?" Matroni asked me. I nodded. But under my mask I was glaring.

"Calm down. I have a special mission for all of you." Tsunade said. We all listened.

"Which one?" Hishi asked.

"I want you to guard the prison once the kid is capture. Don't be fooled by him. If he tries anything, don't listen." She said. We all nodded. "Now head down to the prison." She said.

We all left to the prison. A few hours later, he was brought down. He tried to escape from the Anbu grabbing him but he was handed to Jr and brought down. When I saw him, I was shocked. He looked even more like my da-...er...I mean Kouga. I figured out by now that he was probably ten. By the way he tried to escape and acted, I would mistake him for a five year old. Didn't he know how to escape from prison yet?

"Take care of him. He's a sneaky one." Kakashi told us when he handed the Kaguya over.

"Here, Sasquehonno. Since you know more about him, you'll guard his cell with Fugance. You two are fit best to guard the cell." Jr said when he locked Kimmy in the cell. Fugance and I nodded.

We stood at the cell now guarding. Fugance talked to me about what she had done on her former mission. She had passed, of course. She held onto my arm as she continued talking. I kept hearing Kimmy cough so I guessed that he was sick. I kept looking back at him and Fugance had noticed. Fugance finally reminded me that Tsunade said he was sneaky and not to be fooled. I agreed with her and just ignored Kimmy. Fugance continued to talk about her mission. I gazed out at the sky as Kimmy kept coughing and Fugance talking. I looked at Kimmy after it turned dark. He looked like he was crying since his eyes were glossy. Fugance kissed me goodnight and I went inside the cell.

"What do you want?" He asked. I walked to him after I locked the door.

"You're sick. Let me heal you." I told him. He stood up from the small bed.

"How do I know you wont just kill me?" He asked. I grunted at him.

"I have no purpose to. Nothing would come out of it." I told him. He grunted.

"Fine." He said. I began to heal him. He coughed a few times but stopped completley.

"There now be a good boy and I might let you out." I said while smirking.

"Really?" He asked.

"No." I said and laughed. I ruffled his hair and left.

Fugance was already gone so I walked to the district. I walked home leaving Kakashi do the rest of the guarding for the day. As I walked back to the district, I caught sight of Akatsuki close to the district. I saw them walking to Koyuki's house too. Tobi was being chase by Deidara, the others just walked, and Kisame was laughing. I saw that he carried sake and was already drunk. Tobi ran to me and I moved to the side. He fell down. Deidara stopped chasing and watched. Tobi got up and ran to the house. I walked with Deidara now.

"So where you coming from, hm?" Deidara asked. I looked at him and saw Kisame next to him, still drinking.

"The prison. Captured a Sound nin seen fighting with the Anbu guards at the gates." I told them.

"Oh, hm. I thought that maybe you were out with your little girlfriend, hm." Deidara said. We laughed.

"No. She came back here a few minutes before I left." I told him. We got to the house and saw Tobi hugging Koyuki while she conforted him. Itachi was glaring which got us all laughing.

"Time to party!" Tsunade yelled and came from the living room. She was also drunk.

"Alright!" Everyone yelled and started to party like said.

I decided to retreat early to my room. As I got there I saw the twins and little Fugaku crawling around. I passed them and went into my room. I shut the door and the room was instintly lit by candles and timy lights. I had painted my room when Deidara and I became good friends. My cieling was the midnight sky with the stars having the lights on them. Candles surrounded the room too. My bed had black sheets on them and all my things were colored dark to match the room. I took off my uniform and and just pulled my baggy pants on. I had no longer wore bandages on my mark anymore. Hishi and Jr were lucky. Their marks would come and go but mine was perminent. It didn't bother me a lot anymore.

I closed my eyes and just relaxed. Gaara's son, Shippo, came in through the window and sat in Gaara's bed. Shippo was completely white with a few red, black, grey, and blue spots. One of his eyes were blue while the other was black. He had become my new nija dog on missions since Gaara had become too old to battle. Fugance had kept one of Inubi's pups that looked just like Inubi and was a female too. Fugance had named it Kenny. Kenny was Fugance's new ninja dog in battle since Inubi was too old too. Shippo sat in Gaara's bed while I rested. I heard the door open but didn't look since I knew who it was. When I felt someone next to me on the bed and that person hug me, I knew it was Fugance.

"What is it?" I asked and looked to her. She was smiling.

"We passed our first day of guarding Kimmy. Think we can keep it up for two more weeks?" She said. I smirked.

"Of course. We aren't Anbu for nothing." I told her. She hugged me tighter.

"You were worried about him. I thought you said you have no connections to them?" She said. I hugged her back and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah but he's my brother. If you had a brother from an enemy village and you haven't seen him in years, you would know that it caught my mind. I worried that he was hurt while I wasn't around." I told her. She kissed me back.

"But he's only your half brother. He hates you still and you should do the same." She said. Before I got a chance to answer she kissed me again.

"Either way, a brother is a brother. No matter how different you are." I told her. She nodded.

"Just like you, Hishi, and Jr, right?" She said.

"Yeah. Just like all three of us." I told her. She snuggled to me.

"It's getting around that year again." She said. I grunted.

"Hn." I said. She gave me a shove.

"It's almost Valentines Day! Are you planning anything?" She said. I thought for a moment.

"What for?" I asked. She shoved me again.

"I'm your girlfriend! Don't you know lovers spent Valentines Day together?" She said.

"...Oh...Well how should I know?! I've never had a girlfriend for real!" I told her. We laughed then kissed. Shippo began barking so we seperated.

"Well now you do. You should learn how to treat her right." She said. We laughed again.

"Right. And now you have a boyfriend. You should learn how to treat _him _right." I said and she laughed.

"I know. And I have so far, haven't I?" She said. I thought over the things we've done together.

"Well,...there was the time you made me go shopping with you and the girls. Then there was the time when I took you out to dinner and your friends ended up with you..." I reminded. She shoved me playfully again and laughed.

"Yeah but come on. Only those times." She said.

"True." I said. We kissed again. This time it was longer.

"Hey guys! Come down already! It's time to party!! Woo-hoo!" Kisame yelled from outside. We ignored him and kept doing what we were doing. They knocked on the door loudly.

"Hey! What's going on?" Sakumo yelled. The door was locked and they banged harder. We ignored again.

"Mom! Tsunade-sama! Aunty Sakura! They're getting it on in there!" We heard a drunk Hishi yell. We heard more footsteps and harder slamming. Again we ignored.

"Open this door! I swear, if I find you two hitting it on, I'll kill you both!!" Tsunade yelled. We seperated from each other and I pulled on my shirt and sandals. We both climbed out the window and went to the lake, hand in hand.

"They're so silly, aren't they?" Fugance said. She laughed then we kissed again.

"I guess." I said.

"Hey, hm!!" We heard Deidara yell. We looked up and saw that he was by the window in my room. They had finally opened it.

"What is it, Deidara-san?" Fugance asked innocently. Deidara left somewhere and we soon saw everyone come out from the house. They ran at us.

"What were you two doing that you wouldn't open the door?!!" Sakura asked.

"Nothing." We both said.

"Then open the door before Sakumo-chan starts thinking bad things about you guys!!" Matroni yelled.

"But I just know they were getting it on!! I swear!!" Sakumo yelled.

"How would you know, Sakumo?" Jr asked.

"Because I saw them kissing back when we were still thirteen!!" She yelled. Koyuki looked at me.

"Is that so?" Tsunade asked. Sakumo covered her mouth as soon as she blurted it out. Fugance looked down as her father came.

"What's going on out here?" He asked. Tsunade looked at the now terrified Fugance.

"Nothing. Just having a chat. Alright, everyone inside." Tsunade commanded. Everyone did as they were told. Fugance and I were baout to stand up when Tsunade stopped us.

"Something wrong?" I asked. Tsunade smirked at us.

"You two have been this close ever since you got on the same team. Something I need to know?" She said. We stayed silent for a while.

"Nope. I said and tried to get around. She didn't let me.

"Start talking, Uchiha. You and Fugance-chan are going steady, aren't ya?" She said. I just glared and kept my mouth shut.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." Fugance said which shocked me for a while.

"Have you two,...uh... what Sakumo said?" Tsunade asked. Fugance blushed.

"No." She responded.

"Well, do your parents know?" Tsunade asked. I grunted.

"No, Tsunade-sama." Fugance said. Tsunade suddenly scowled.

"You should tell them then. It's not right to keep things from them." Tsunade said. Fugance nodded.

"They'll find out soon enough, Tsunade-sama." Fugance said. Tsunade nodded and left.

"Wow. You actually respect a grandmother like her?" I asked. Fugance laughed.

"Yes. More since she's still Hokage." She said.

"Naruto should be Hokage by now." I said. Fugance nodded. We walked to the house and climbed through my window again. We sat on the bed.

"I guess that if you keep up the way you're going, one day you'll be Hokage too!" Fugance said. I grunted.

"I don't want to be Hokage. I want to join Akatsuki." I told her. She looked shocked.

"Why Akatsuki? They're criminals, not that I don't respect them since they have helped out the village a lot after Koyuki-chan fell in love with Itachi and convinced him into staying in the village. But why a gang like them?" Fugance asked. I laid down on the bed and she did too next to me.

"I guess it's because I just find it intresting. They seem so...I don't know. I just want to join." I told her.

"I say you'd have better luck if you stayed an Anbu with me." Fugance said and hugged me.

"I guess." I said. She giggled at me.

"You guess a lot." She said. We both laughed.

"Hey guys! Can we get in, please?!!" The guys begged us from outside the door.

"No." Fugance said and we kissed each other.

"I told you they wanted privacy!!" Linoone yelled. We heard footsteps and knew they were gone. We seperated from each other.

"They just don't know how to leave people alone, do they?" Fugance said. We laughed.

"Fugance-chan! Time to go!" Fugance's mother called from downstairs.

"Sleepover!!" Fugance called. We heard talking amongst the women and soon she cried out again.

"Fine! Come home in the morning!" She yelled. Fugance squealed when she heard the door slam down stairs.

"Hear that? I get to stay here with you!!" Fugance yelled. We kissed again.

"No. You get to stay with Linoone. And who ever heard of a fifthteen year old go to a sleepover?" I told her.

"Well, maybe we could just talk about missions?" Fugance said.

"On a sleepover instead of on a meeting?" I asked. She shoved me again.

"Fine. But I just want to hang out." She said.

"How if you'll be with Linoone?" I asked.

"I can sneak out in the middle of the night when she's asleep." She said. We laughed.

"Yeah and what do people do in the middle of the night?" I asked. She blushed so I was confused now.

"We don't say anything then. We just spend time together." She said. I nodded and kissed her again. We seperated when Linoone burst into the room.

"Sakumo-chan was right! You two are going steady!" Linoone yelled and ran out the room. Fugance was about to go after her when I pulled her back. We kissed again.

"Ah-ha!" We heard Koyuki say. We seperated and saw Linoone and Koyuki.

"What?" I asked and acted like nothing happened.

"What I tell ya, Mom. What I tell ya." Linoone said.

"Is this why you wanted to sleepover, Fugance-chan?" Koyuki asked. Fugance was blushing. I sat up.

"Um...Well ya see,..." Fugance began. She was still blushing.

"Well whatever it is, just don't go too far." Koyuki said and left with Linoone while laughing. Fugance blushed to the darkest shade of red.

"She's right, though." I said. Fugance shoved me again.

"I know but we wouldn't do that until we're old enough." She said as she laid down next to me.

"How do you know what she was talking about?" I asked. I smirked when I saw her blush again.

"Well, e-eve-everyone s-sh-should know t-that." She stuttered out. I pulled her to me and kissed her again.

"Is that so?" I asked as I pulled back slightly. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I did the same around her waist.

"At least I do." She said. We laughed softly.

"I know you do." I said and she laughed.

"Come on, Fugance-chan! It's time to get to my room!" Linoone yelled from her room.

Fugance and I kissed goodnight and she left. I fell asleep but woke up after the nightmare again. I stayed awake all night long with my eyes closed and faking sleep. Koyuki had came in to check on me. I guess she was suspecting Fugance to be with me since she stayed a good while. She then left and a few minutes later someone else came in. That person laid down on my bed and snuggled with me. I turned to face them and saw Fugance smiling. She hugged me again and we fell asleep. Again, for the second time I fell asleep with her, I didn't have the nightmare.

-----------------------------------------------

_**Hey everyone. yeah the romance is finally here. That's so cute the way she makes his nightmares go away! Isn't that adorable?!**_

_**Linoone: Sure is!**_

_**Sasquehonno: Whatever.**_

_**Me: Respect the woman you have! She's better than Yugi!**_

_**Linoone: For sure!**_

_**Sasquehonno: Whatever.**_

_**Fugance: Time to go shopping, Sasa-kun!**_

_**Sasquehonno: Fine...**_

_**Me: That's so cute!**_

_**Fugance: I think so too!**_

_**Sasquehonno: Women...**_

_**Me:God! Stop being so damn mean!**_

_**Asuma: He has a right to.**_

_**Sasquehonno:Damn right, I do!!**_

_**Fugance: Stop cussin'!**_

_**Sasquehonno: Why should I?! (Leaves)**_

_**Fugance: ...Come back! It's so lonely without you! (Runs after him)**_

_**Me: ...Wow! They really must love each other!**_

_**Linoone: Hey, Asuma! What ever happened to your crush?**_

_**Asuma: We hooked up. My mom approves of it too. I have nothing else to say. (Leaves)**_

_**Me: Fugance was right. It's so lonely. Maybe I should...**_

_**Linoone: Huh? What ya say? I was too busy listening to Colin on the phone. (Walks off with Colin who suddenly appeared)**_

_**Me: I'm alone.**_

_**Sasquehonno: I'm back! Did ya miss me?**_

_**Me: Only a whole bunch! (Runs and hugs him)**_

_**Sasquehonno: O...Kay...Fugance!**_

_**Fugance: What?**_

_**Sasquehonno: Why is she hugging me?**_

_**Fugance: Isn't it obvious? She missed you! (Runs and hugs him too)**_

_**Sasquehonno: I seriously have to stop being around women.**_

_**Fugance: That is, all but the ones you know.**_

_**  
Sasquehonno: Right.**_

_**Kimmy: So what you guys doin'?**_

_**Sasquehonno: Kimmy?!!**_

_**Kimmy: Yep but I'm older. I'm finally ten! Woot!**_

_**Sasquehonno: You are nothing like Kouga at all.**_

_**Kimmy: Oh yeah. Let's take this to the court, big bro! (Him and bro at Court)**_

_**Me: Wow. This just got really wierd.**_

_**Fugance: Totally.**_

_**Me: Care to join me?**_

_**Fugance: Sure!**_

_**Me and Fugance: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review now! Ja Ne!**_


	39. Chapter 39

I woke up that morning with Fugance still in my bed. I rolled over and she grunted while still sleeping. I laughed at her softly. I climbed out of bed and pulled on my shirt. I saw that Fugance had woken up now. She was wearing a pair of Linoone's Pjs. They fit kind of tight around her but that's exactly how it fit on Linoone. I guessed they were the same size. Fugance got up from bed and walked to the door. She was about to open it when she remembered that everyone must have been up by now since I always woke up late. If I was already awake, then the others must be too. She then just decided to stay in the room and pretend she had woken up early and went to me. It worked too. Koyuki came in and was shocked that we were up.

"Up so early?" She asked. I looked at the clock and sa that it was actually five. I laughed.

"We thought it was late." Fugance said. Koyuki laughed too.

"Is that why you stayed in his room?" She asked. Fugance and I looked at her.

"What?" I asked.

"Yep. I found you two together last night too. I've never seen you so sleepy last night, son." Koyuki said. Fugance turned to me.

"Hn." I muttered. Koyuki and Fugance laughed.

"Well, get dressed. Tsunade-sama's coming soon and if she finds both of you together, she won't hesitate to seperate you two." Koyuki said and left.

"It surprises me." Fugance said.

"What?" I asked.

"Itachi and Koyuki-chan haven't had kids in a long time." Fugance said and we laughed.

"Yeah but then again they must be using something since we always hear noises from their room." I said. Fugance blushed but it faded and we laughed.

"Get dressed, both of you guys!" Linoone yelled at us from outside.

"I'll get dressed in Linoone-chan's room." Fugance said and left.

I walked to the bathroom and turned on the water. I climbed in and enjoyed. I soon got out though. Fugance was knocking at the bathroom door. I got washed and changed. I wore a fishnet shore that went to my elbows with my dark purple shirt. I wore baggy black pants too. I kept my weapons by me at all the times. I got out the room while brushing my hair and saw Fuance in her kimono, at my bed. I pulled my hair into a low ponytail and we walked down stairs.

Koyuki was sitting with Itachi while the twins were playing with the girl twins. They all stopped and sat at the table when Tsunade came in. Linoone came down in her usual outfit: a lavender kimono. The same one she had used on the Uchiha Festival. Only this one was her size. Sakumo came in and was wearing what her mother wore. All of us went outside and went to the Akatsuki hideout. We all sat down with the Akatsuki members at a long table.

"Alright. Everyone, even Akatsuki, know about the upcoming war." Tsunade began and broke the long silence.

"Hai." We all said.

"The war is in only three more years." Tsunade said and sighed deeply.

"Something happen?" Matroni asked.

"Hai. The prisoner from Sound escaped." She said. Everyone began to mummbled.

"How?" Koyuki asked.

"Three unknown Sound nin children came in. They defeated the jounin on guard at the prison. They got past the guards at the gates quickly. All this was done in less than one hour." She said. I looked at the ground.

"This kids, how did they look or fight?" I asked. Tsunade looked at me and the room became dark. A haligram appeared.

"This video was taped at the scenes of the crime." She said.

We all looked at the pictures. Three boys, all in Orochimaru's Sound uniforms for his hentchmen, came running in. One of them cruched the cell door with a drill from his hand while the other two beatdown the guards. Kimmy greeted them all then they stayed talking for a while. I took quick images of the boys. One had short brown hair, another had completely long white hair, while the last had short black hair. I noticed that the boy who released Kimmy had the Kaguya bloodline. That's when I remembered what Kimmy had told me when I passed his cell one day. He told me that the clan had increased in numbers when I had left. I guessed that these kids must be his brothers. The one with white hair was the only one starring at the camera. The pictures were stopped when the white haired boy shot bones at it. Everyone was shocked.

"This is the first time I saw this video." Tsunade said and looked at me. I had a face of sheer anger.

"That kid had the Kaguya bloodline." Koyuki said.

"And they were from Sound." Itachi said.

"Might be that Kouga-teme has been working extra hard for the war." Naruto said. Fugance was talking softly to me. I ignored her and just calmed down on my own. I looked at Tsunade.

"This is bad. If there are more Kaguyas that can beat and sneak in that good into our village and they're just kids, just imagine how strong the adults are there!!" Matroni panicked. Tenji calmed him down.

"Calm down, hm. We still have a chance. Besides, we still have three more years, hm." Deidara said. Everyone calmed down.

"Yeah but just think at how strong they will be by then!!" Matroni yelled. Tenji was the one now to smack him on the head.

"Matroni does have a point." Hidan said. Everyone became quiet now.

"He does." I finally spoke up.

"Did you know anything about this?" Tsunade asked me.

"Kimmy spoke that the Kaguya clan had increased in numbers. He didn't say anything about how many there are now." I told her.

"But we do know now that there are four young kids and one older one." Tsnade said.

"No." I said. They looked at me.

"Why do you say that?" Itachi asked. I stood up and looked out the window.

"Don't tell me you had another nightmare?" Koyuki said and walked to me.

"I did." I said.

"What did you see this time?" She asked. Everyone stood up and we went outside. I gazed at the sky then at them.

"My dream wasn't the same as the others last night." I told them. They were all listening.

"What was so different?" Tsunade asked.

"There was Kimmy, and seven other kids. All Kaguyas." I said. They all gasped.

"How old?" Tsunade asked.

"After what Kimmy told me last night, I wondered what those kids were. I got my wish and saw all of them." I told them.

"How old?!" Tsunade repeated. I looked at them.

"Three being nine, another three being eight, and the last being seven and the strongest. The youngest is able to summon Manda. He has the Heaven seal. Three of the seven are girls that are eight and can heal anyone just as fast as Tsunade can. The other three that are nine years are all boys, the ones we saw in the video. Kimmy is practically just the decoy of the nine. He's considered the tenth and like me, he has recieved Kouga's harshness. He is no longer the favorite." I told them.

"I told you! There's no way to beat them!" Matroni yelled.

"Anything else you saw?" Tsunade asked. I flinched.

"The nine, unlike Kimmy, don't listen to anyone and are rebelious. They are unteachable. Orochimaru can't even control them. Although the girls listen to Karina and Yugi, and the oldest boys can be controled by Yugi and Karina as well. You can kind of say they have crushes. The youngest like Kimmy only dares listen to his father and mother. None but the youngest have seals." I told them.

"So if we get Yugi we can use the Kaguyas against Orochimaru." Naruto said.

"No way possible." I told them.

"Nani?!!" Naruto said.

"We don't need Yugi exactly." I said while smirking.

"Why is that?" Tsunade asked. I turned to her and smirked.

"The white haired is the whole group's leader. Except for Kimmy of course. You saw him in the pictures and how laid back he was. If we can get a hold of him before Orochimaru starts teaching him that we are enemies then we can use him to get the others and use all of them against Orochimaru." I said. Tsunade nodded.

"But how will we get him, hm?" Deidara asked.

"Capture him, of course!" Kisame yelled.

"We don't need to go that far." I said.

"Than what will we do?" Naruto asked. I smirked again.

"I have a plan." I said.

-----------------------------------------

_**Sound...**_

"Give me back my Polly!!" The little Kaguya girl yelled.

"Shut up!!" The white haired leader yelled at them. They all did.

"What's wrong, Oro? You've been like this ever since we got back from Konoha." His younger brother, Kiro, asked Oro.

"Get away from me." He growled. Kiro did as told.

"Alright. Get movin' you idiots! Orochimaru-sama wants us in his office now!" Kimmy cried to them They all went into the office.

"As you all know, we have a war coming just around the corner." Orochimaru began.

"Hai..." The kids muttered.

"I want you all training just as hard and as fast! The war comes in three years and if all of you aren't in shape, we can all kiss our asses Good-bye!!" Orochimaru yelled. Oro growled at him. This was the man he was named after. He hated him.

"Come on, Orochimaru-sama. They're just children." Jugo said.

"I don't care if they're babies!! I want them ready for the war!!" Orochimaru yelled and everyone was dismissed. Oro went to his room which he shared with all of his brothers and sisters.

First, there was Kimmy, the ten year old Kaguya son. Then came Oro who was nine. Then came Kiro with black hair like their father but was short and was nine. Then came Ken who was nine and had brown hair. Little Rina came who was eight and had blonde hair. Little Michy who was eight and had long brown hair. Little Kirirey who had red hair and was also eight. Then the pick of the litter, little Kiney who was the next vessel for Orochimaru. Oro hated them all. His younger brother, Kiro, approached him.

"Why in such a bad mood, bro?" Kiro asked. Oro growled and left to the training grounds.

Oro began training like he always did when he was upset. He hated all of this. First, he was born to a Kaguya, then he was named after Orochimaru and now he had to go to war at the age of nine. He didn't want any of this but that was his destiny. The day he breathed in his first breath was the day everything started. He trained extra hard today since he was so stressed about everything. He just wanted to run away far from this place. He wished at that moment that someone would just kidnap him and take him far away. And that's exactly what happened. The last thing Oro say was a bag over him.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_**Konoha... **_

"So what now?" Matroni asked. I sighed. This was the seventeenth time he had asked.

"We wait!" Hishi yelled. Soon Deidara and Tobi came running into the base.

"We got him!!" Tobi yelled. They held up a bag with something moving inside.

"You didn't have to bag him..." I muttered. The didn't hear and opened the bag. They dropped the boy onto the stone ground of the base. The kid growled at them.

"Why didn't you use the plan Sasquehonno-kun told you?" Sakumo asked. Deidara smiled.

"We were gonna, but Tobi-san had already bagged him. It was so cool the way the kid just allowed it!" Deidara said and laughed.

"He didn't allow it. You just did it before he even saw you two." Kisame said. The kid stood up and looked at all of us.

"Hello, Oro." I greeted. The kid looked shocked. The rest looked at me.

"How did you know his name was Oro?" Fugance asked. I shrugged.

"I guessed." I said. The kid starred at me.

"It's not polite to stare." I told him. He smirked.

"I know but who ever said I was polite?" Oro said. The guys looked at him.

"So what now? We got him so what do we do with him?" Matroni asked. I glared.

"I'm making this up as I go." I said. They all screamed.

"Nani?!! Didn't you have this planned out?!!!" Naruto yelled.

"Don't worry. My plans always work out." I told them. I began to think while the guys talked amongst themselves. Oro had walked to me. I was surprised these guys didn't have brains to chain up the kid.

"Who are you? How did you know me?" He asked. I glared at him.

"If you had manners, I would tell you. And you say your name before you ask for someone else's." I told him.

"You already know my name. Now tell me your's." Oro said.

"My name is Sasquehonno." I told him.

"How did you know me?" He asked.

"I know Kimmy." I told him. His onyx eyes widened.

"How?" He asked.

"Can't you ask something else?" I asked him. He scowled.

"No." He said. I sighed.

"Kimmy is my half brother." I told him. He seemed happy.

"Finally! Someone who I can talk to and won't start asking questions!" He said and I laughed.

"Why do you say that?" I asked him. He sat down in the chair next to me.

"None of the guys at home listen and I don't talk to girls. I hate all of those bastards." He said. I laughed softly.

"Tell me about it. That's one reason why I left." I said.

"So you're like my brother?" He asked. I nodded. I saw that he was smiling.

"That's awesome!" He yelled.

"So how were you all born? You should have been born when Kimmy was one so how are all of you guys nine and stuff?" I asked. He smirked.

"Orochimaru-teme used this thing to speed up our mother's pregnancy and we all were born like that." He said. I smirked this time.

"So you hate Orochimaru too?" I asked. He smiled at me.

"Sure do. Too bad I was named after him." He said. I looked at him.

"I was named after a demon." I told him.

"That's so cool!" He said. We laughed.

"You're alright, kid. Nothing like Kimmy, whom I hate." I said. He laughed.

"Tell me about it. I hate him. Especially since he thinks he can order me around since he's older." He said.

"Hn." I muttered. I ruffled his hair which made him laugh again.

"That's so cute! You two are already friends!" Koyuki said. The others laughed.

"Time for business." Tsunade said. Everyone sat down again.

"What now? We have the kid, so...?" Koyuki asked.

"Time to get the others like Sasa-kun said." Sakumo said. Oro laughed softly which made me bonk his head softly.

"I think we don't need them." I said. The guys looked at me.

"Why not?" Tsunade asked.

"If I can teach this kid everything I learned by the time the war comes, he'll be like me. Plus, I have scrolls in which hold Orochimaru's jutsus that he can learn." I said.

"Like which scrolls and jutsus?" Jr asked.

"Well I have the scroll in which I can learn how to give out the seals. Then the one where he can learn how to summon Manda. Plus the Immortality Jutsu Orochimaru was planning on teaching me but forgot to take away the scroll before I left." I told them. Tsunade looked like she was in deep thought.

"That sounds okay. But what can you teach him by then?" Tsunade said.

"I can learn the seal jutsu and give him a seal, then the Kaguya bloodline, and then just jutsus he can use against them." I said. Tsunade thought again.

"Not a bad place you got here, Itachi." Jiraiya said, coming in. Itachi sighed.

"Ero-sennin! What are you doing here?!" Naruto yelled.

"I just wanted to help plan for the war." Jiraiya said. He saw the Kaguya kid.

"What?" Naruto asked. He followed Jiraiya's gaze.

"What's a Kaguya doing in Konoha?" He asked. Oro glared at him.

"He's helping us win." I said. Jiraiya nodded and sat down.

"Sounds good enough. If you can do that, we have a good chance of winning." Tsunade finally spoke.

"But what about the safety of the women and children? Will we take them into the Hokage Faces again?" Fugance asked.

"We can't. Those things can break down anytime. We'll kill half the population if that happens." I said. Tsunade nodded.

"And then there's the academy. Where will we take all the students?" Sakumo asked.

"Yuta and Tayu will soon be going. By the time the war comes, that is." Koyuki said.

"Right. What are they? Turning three already?" Tsunade said. Koyuki smiled and nodded.

"Wasn't there another on the way?" Tobi asked. All of the Akatsuki tackled him. Tsunade looked viciously at Itachi who just looked back, emotionless.

"Itachi?" Tsunade asked in her evil voice. Koyuki covered him with Deidara and Kisame while the others were still on top of Tobi who was clawing at them and screaming 'Air!'.

"I love this place!!" Oro screamed as he fell off his chair from laughter. I gave small laughs too.

"You have some explaining to do!!!" Tsunade yelled. Itachi was still emotionless with the guys covering him. Tobi was still under the rest. Hishi, Matroni, Tenji, and Sakumo were all on the ground while the rest laughed in their chairs.

"Tobi!!" Deidara yelled.

"Tobi didn't mean to!! Let Tobi breathe!!" He yelled back. Oro was still on the ground.

"I swear Tsunade-sama! We didn't have another!!" Koyuki yelled. Tsunade didn't buy it.

"Yeah right! Like I'll believe that!!" Tsunade yelled. Jiraiya was next to Itachi, nudging him.

"They didn't, Tsunade-sama." Linoone said, calmly. Everyone stopped.

"How would you know?" Tsunade asked.

"I have a room right on the other side of their's and Sasa-kun is on the other side. We have heard nothing in the past two years." Linoone said. Tsunade looked at me. I nodded.

"Fine. But then why did Tobi say that?" Tsunade said.

"He probably got confused about Sasuke-kun and Sakura-ch-.." Koyuki began but everyone tackled her too.

"Sasuke!!" Tsunade screamed. Again everyone ran to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Oh my God!!" Oro yelled and was on the floor again.

"Why must you Uchihas reproduce so fast?!!" Tsunade yelled. Sakura and Koyuki both blushed while the Uchihas all smirked.

"It's in our blood." Hishi said.

"True." Jr said.

"Yep." Sakumo said.

"Duh." Sasuke said.

"Which Uchiha doesn't?" Itachi said and all of them nodded. Tsunade looked at me.

"You have something to add?" She asked.

"Nope." I said.

"Didn't you say you were a Kaguya?" Oro asked.

"Yeah." I held up three fingers to his face. "But I have three different bloodlines." I said.

"That's so cool!!" He yelled.

"Tell us about it!!" Naruto yelled.

"He'd be like you if he always said 'Believe it!' too, ya know." Ten Ten said. Naruto nodded proudly.

"Alright! Shut up!" Tobi yelled. Everyone looked at him. "Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi said. Koyuki gave him a cookie. He walked off happy. Everyone sweatdropped.

"I can't scream that loud." Koyuki said and smiled.

"That's probably because Itachi's tongue is always down your throat." Tsunade whispered which made Koyuki blush to crimson. Everyone laughed. Itachi was emotionless still. Koyuki stopped blushing.

"I call this session to a close. Two thousand dollars to the plaintiff." Kisame said and hit the table with a hammer like those judges. He grabbed some papers and left in his judge robe.

"I hope I was the plaintiff." Oro said. Everyone laughed. Kisame came back in his Akatsuki uniform.

"Now let's get to the real matters. What do we do now?" Kisame asked. Tobi ran to Koyuki.

"Cookie!" He yelled. Koyuki smiled and gave him a cookie. He ran off again.

"I wish I could keep him!!" Koyuki yelled at Itachi. Everyone laughed.

"Me too!" Oro yelled and everyone laughed again.

"Shut up, you bastards!!" Tobi yelled. "Tobi's a good boy!!" He yelled and Tsunade gave him a cookie. He ran off with one cookie in each hand.

"You were right!! I wanna keep him too!" Tsunade yelled. Everyone laughed and it soon subsided.

"Okay, back to business." Itachi finally spoke.

"The Uchiha twins will be six by the war. They'll be in the academy by then." Koyuki said.

"And the kids will be eighteen." Ten Ten said.

"Some are already Anbu so maybe by the war the others will be too." Ino said.

"Yes but only two are Anbu. The rest are Jounin and I've been told they want to be senseis." Tsunade said. The kids smiled.

"So only the two Anbu will stay Anbu. The others are still going to be Jounins." Sasuke said. Fugance and I looked at Tsunade.

"And they're both excellent medics." Shizune said as she came in with baskets.

"Shizune?" Tsunade asked. Shizune placed the baskets on the table.

"I want to be part of the discussion too. And I knew you would all get hungry so I brought food." Shizune said. Matroni's stomach growled right then.

"You must be psychic." Matroni said and everyone laughed.

"You're right, Shizune-san. Those two have helped out a lot at the hospital, Tsunade-sama. They have become extraordinary medic nins." Sakura complimented. Tsunade smiled and nodded.

"So most will be healed in the war and we have a higher percentage that we will win." Tsunade said.

"Plus, Sasquehonno's, Jr's and my demon can be summoned and can help kill more Sound nin." Hishi said.

"Hold on! Who taught you about your demons?" Koyuki asked.

"Sasquehonno." Jr said. Koyuki looked at me.

"Why?" She asked. I shrugged at her question.

"Why? Are you made?" I asked.

"They weren't suppose to learn until they turned eighteen." She said.

"But you knew about it since you were born." Hishi said.

"I was the unlucky one. I was a tool in my village." She said.

"All those used as tools, say 'Ai'." Deidara said.

"Ai." I said.

"Ai." Koyuki said.

"Ai." Itachi said.

"Ai." Oro said.

"Ai!" Yelled Tobi.

"Why is he a tool?" Hishi asked.

"Koyuki and Tsunade were using him to make us stop talking." I said. They all nodded.

"Why don't you call Koyuki Mom or Tsunade Tsunade-sama or any of that stuff?" Hishi asked. I shrugged.

"You should learn since you're gonna be living here." Jr said. Everyone nodded at that too.

"Back to the war." I said.

"I'm sure that Orochimaru will use Manda so we can use your slug and my toad, Tsunade." Jiraiya said. Tsunade nodded.

"And then we can use SD, Azul, and Fruzy." Hishi said. Everyone looked at him weirdly.

"He means the red weasel, blue falcon, and black wolf. Our demons, to be exact." I said and everyone still looked confused.

"SD is mine, Azul is Hishi's, and Fruzy is Jr's." I explained.

"Why Fruzy and Azul? What up with that?" Tenji asked.

"That's their names. We don't know." Jr said.

"Fine. We'll use SD, Fruzy, and Azul. But are you sure you can tame them?" Tsunade said. Hishi and Jr looked at me.

"Only he can." They said.

"Why is that? They're your demons?" Tsunade said.

"SD is group leader, as it seems." Hishi said.

"Then what do you guys do?" Sakumo asked.

"Summon them and use them. We just need to make sure SD is around or they will destroy the village." Jr said.

"Fine. We'll use them. But something else. It's at the tip of my tongue." Tsunade said and went into deep thought.

"Me?" Oro said.

"Train him." Tsunade told me. "But it's something else."

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"Never mind. What we have is good enough. But I knew it had something to do with training all of you in." Tsunade said.

"Case close. Food awarded to the audience." Kisame said and began to dig into the food. We all laughed.

"You should be a judge." Koyuki said. Kisame nodded.

-------------------------------------------

_**Sound...**_

"Where is he?!!" Orochimaru yelled.

"We don't know! He just went to train and he was gone!" Kiro yelled while his brothers and sisters panicked.

"I want him back!! Or I'll make sure to kill you all!!" Orochimaru yelled and left the room. The kids began to cry. But all of them wondered where Oro had went.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Hey everyone! Hope this chapter had you thinking! And hope you enjoyed it. Yeah, all the names of the kids are confusing but I had to name them something! Oro will be the only one I will say the name of since the others are confusing. Not much of the others will be in the story. Well yeah. This was the chapter!**_

_**Sasquehonno: Now review.**_

_**Me: Right! Please review!**_

_**Linoone: And there is a shocking twist coming soon!**_

_**Me: Linoone! You weren't suppose to tell them!**_

_**Linoone: Oops. Sorry!**_

_**Fugance: Well there is and I'm not so happy about it.**_

_**Me: Sorry but that's how I planned it and it's so cool!**_

_**Fugance: You better complete your promise.**_

_**Me: I will.**_

_**Sasquehonno: What promise? I know about the twist but what is all of this about a promise?**_

_**Me: You don't need to know. It's so sad!**_

_**Sasquehonno: Do I die?**_

_**Fugance: Oh Kami-sama! Please say no, Rosie! Say it ain't so!**_

_**Me:...I won't say anything since...**_

_**Linoone: She'll spoil the ending.**_

_**Me: Right! Something so adorable and awesome happens!**_

_**Sasquehonno: I die then come back to life?**_

_**Me:...Stop talking! And no! Of course not! You're this story's main character! If you die, I have no story!**_

_**Sasquehonno: Just checking. I don't wanna die yet.**_

_**Me: (Smirks) Does it have anything to do with Fugance?**_

_**Fugance: (Blushes) No!**_

_**Sasquehonno: (Sighs) Just review and wait for the next chapter to find out!**_

_**Everyone: Ja Ne!**_


	40. Chapter 40

It was two AM and I couldn't sleep. Tsunade had made me take care of the little Kaguya and man, did he snore! He was so loud that I still couldn't sleep, even with SD being so peaceful for once. Another thing. The kid had pushed me off the bed with his feet. I was now sitting on the roof with Shippo licking my face next to me. Even with the window closed, his snoring came through. I sighed deeply and watched as Shippo fell asleep. How did he do it? I wondered this for a long time until finally I came to the judgement that loud noises were always in the forest. I watch the lake as the moon glistened on the surface.

I looked inside the room and saw Oro at the edge of the bed. I smirked. He moved and fell off the bed with a loud _Bang!_ Koyuki, Itachi, Hishi, Jr, Yuta, and Tayu came rushing in. I saw as even the lights in Sakumo's home turned on. I laughed so hard that I woke up Shippo. The Uchiha families ran to Oro. They soon saw me on the roof and made me come in. I watched as Oro kept sleeping. Shippo was licking Oro's face and Oro still didn't wake up. Sakura was now checking on him. Koyuki wondered if he was in a coma. I laughed with the others as Oro woke up but fell back and snored again.

We all soon stopped and I had to place Oro back on the bed. Then we all went downstairs with the exception of Sakumo going to the living room with Linoone. Hishi and Jr watched the TV while I sat with the adults by the table. Yuta and Tayu returned to their room and slept. Koyuki made tea with Sakura while Sasuke and Itachi chatted. I just sat quietly, my arms crossed and my eyes averted to the ground. Sakumo and Linoone gossiped loudly and giggled once in a while. Hishi and Jr began to wrestle on the couch. Everyone laughed.

I kept quiet as images of SD invaded my mind. He began to talk. Soon, Azul and Fruzy joined in. I had learned just recently that Fruzy and Azul had been the two extra male demons that SD spoke to. Shizaku would join in but only rarely. Usually it had been Linoone's growing mind. The three demons talked loudly as if trying to get me in the conversation. I didn't and just listened. They spoke of a jutsu just barely heard of that could let you travel into the future without changing much of the past. I became intrested and didn't pay attention to the outside world. When I did, everyone was looking at me.

"Something wrong?" Koyuki asked. Even the girls and twin guys were in the room starring.

"I'm fine." I said rather quickly. They didn't buy it.

"You sure?" Hishi asked. I nodded.

"Doesn't seem like it." Itachi muttered.

"Maybe you have another fever. Should I call Tsunade-sama?" Sakura said. She turned to Koyuki.

"I'm fine. Just having a chat with the annoying weasel, bird brain, and ignorant dog." I said. The guys growled inside of me.

"Are they always with you? I can't seem to talk to Azul. He just ignores me." Hishi said.

_"That's because you never talk about anything I find intresting."_ Azul spoke through me. The guys watched as my eyes went from sky blue back to dull lavender.

"What about Fruzy? He does the same thing." Jr said. One of my eyes went red while the other went black.

_**"You're just plain boring. I find what you speak of, as you all would say, stupid."**_ Fruzy said. Jr glared at him. My eyes went back to lavender.

"How can those demons speak through you?" Sakura asked. I shrugged.

"Just do. SD does it and I'm sure Shizaku does it to Koyuki." I said. Koyuki smiled.

"Yeah. It's not so conforting." Itachi said and everyone laughed.

"But how come they go to you instead of Hishi and Jr?" Sasuke asked.

"I guess they find me more suitable." I said. The guys in my head were laughing.

"O...kay...Those guys are weird." Sakumo said.

"Oh yeah! Hey, dude? Why does your mark stay but our's doesn't?" Hishi asked. I looked at my mark that was clearly seen since I had no bandages on.

"Who knows. I sure don't." I said. My eyes quickly averted to the window where I saw a flash of silver. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Jr asked.

"Fugance, your stealth skills need work." I said and Fugance laughed by the window.

"Sorry. Just got out of the house to have fun. Didn't mean to pass by here but the lights were on." She said. Koyuki invited her in. Fugance sat at the table with all of us.

"So what were you planning on doing out so late at night?" Koyuki asked.

"I don't know. Just do anything, I guess. My dad's too protective now a days. I barely get to see my Anbu team anymore." Fugance said.

"Yeah. Especially after what he suspects." Sakura said with a smirk. Fugance looked at her.

"What ya mean?" She asked.

"She means that your dad just wants to know what's going on with you and Mr. Lavender over there." Sakumo said. I glared at her and they all laughed.

"Nothing's going on. He's just my Anbu and Medic nin partner. We just spend so much time together because of that." Fugance said calmy and sipped her tea. I was shocked she was so calm now. My eyes went back to the window where again I saw silver but with black. I wondered...

"Hey, dude!!" Hishi yelled. I turned to him.

"What?" I asked sternly. He smiled.

"Stop daydreaming so much. If you wanna do that, go to bed." He said.

"It's getting late. We should head to bed." Sakura said which made Sakumo and Linoone burst into laughter.

"She said 'Head' and 'Bed'!!" Linoone said as she kept laughing.

"Sakura-chan is right. We have a mission for Akatsuki tomorrow. And you kids are officially assigned into Akatsuki. Get some rest, will ya?" Koyuki said. Me and the twins groaned.

"I should get going too. Take care of Shippo for the both of us, Sasa-kun." Fugance said and went for the door. She waited without turning back.

"Hn." I finally muttered. She left. I stood up and felt something tackle me. I was still standing though.

"You left me!!" Oro yelled as he hugged me. Everyone laughed.

"Yeah. So what?" I said. He got off of me.

"I always sleep with brothers and sisters. If I kicked you off the bed, it's because they always hog the covers and most of the bed." He said.

"Keep the bed. I'll go on the roof from now on." I said and we left to my room. The others went to their's.

"Sorry. I ain't mean to steal your bed." Oro said. I ruffled his hair and he laughed.

"It's okay, Kid. I understand how it feels to live with a bunch of hogs." I said. We laughed.

"Why do you say that?" He asked as he climbed on the bed and I sat in my arm chair.

"Jugo was always using the blender, my da-,...Kouga the bed, Yugi the hot water, Karina the bathroom, Sui the cold water, and Orochimaru just hogged the mansion." I said. He laughed.

"True. They still do." He said.

"Yeah now go to bed. You have a long day ahead of you." I said. He laid back into the bed.

"What ya mean?" He asked.

"I mean you have training." I said. He laughed. Soon enough, he was once again snoring his annoying snore. I climbed out onto the roof.

--------------------------------------------

_**In The Morning...**_

"Get outta the bathroom!!" Hishi yelled at Linoone.

"Hell naw!!" Linoone yelled back.

I was still out on the roof while the guys yelled. I climbed down the roof and left to the lake. No way I was gonna wait two hours for Linoone to come out. Oro was still snoring after all of that. Koyuki and Itachi had left hours ago and had left us to take care of the twins. I had enough trouble now. I decided to instead bath in the lake. Hey, I've seen Hishi do it before! I soon got out even before Linoone had. I went inside and dressed.

As usual, all of the Legendary Uchiha Triplets wore the high collar shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back with black baggy pants and black sandals. Yep, that was us. I wore dark purple, Hishi wore dark blue, and Jr wore crimson red. We all also wore our weapons such as kunai pouches and shuriken holsters. I also had senbon but the others didn't.

I walked downstairs with the Kaguya kid in my room, sound asleep. I saw Jr quietly eating his breakfast. Like me, he enjoyed fruit. His was an apple while mine was a peach and Hishi's was, of course, blue berries. They ate more than me but that was to be expected. They were older and growing faster although not maturing as fast as I was. I smirked at the thought. Koyuki had told me that. By the way they always wrestled on the couch, I took her word for it.

I sat down across from Jr and ate a peach. We were disturbed when Hishi came in through the front door, wet. He laughed and headed upstairs. I guessed that he was bathing in the lake like me. Linoone came in dressed and damp. Her hair was in a towel. Hishi came down and was dressed like me and Jr, you get it right? Well, you should by now. Linoone sat down next to me and ate cereal. Hishi ate cereal too but with blueberries. Jr soon joined in but ate bananas with his. I just ate one peach and waited for them to finish.

They finished then went to finish getting ready. Linoone did her hair, Jr got the weapons, and Hishi brought the Akatsuki cloaks and the twins. Linoone, Jr, Hishi, and I pulled on the cloaks. Mine had lavender clouds like Linoone's. Linoone held the twins while Jr brought the car thing. Linoone put them inside then we all walked to the Akatsuki Base. When we got there, Tobi raced to see the twins. He helped us take them inside as he lead us to the meeting room. We all sat at the table as Koyuki took the twins to her and Itachi's room. She came back and sat down next to Itachi. The meeting began.

"Finally! The day has come, hm!!" Deidara yelled.

"Right, Deidara-san. Today is the day the triplets join the organization." Itachi said.

"Don't count Linoone-chan out, Itachi-kun." Koyuki said. Linoone smiled.

"Right. Linoone-chan also joins." Itachi added.

"Yeah but what will happen now? The kids get rooms here and they will practically live here. Don't they have to leave Konoha too?" Kisame asked. Koyuki sighed.

"You're absolutely right, Kisame-san. I will have to speak with Tsunade-sama about this. The kids can no longer spend so much time in Konoha since they will become Akatsuki members." Koyuki said.

"But what about Yuta-chan and Tayu-chan?" Linoone asked.

"They will have to stay until they too become fifthteen." Itachi said.

"But then who will take care of them in Leaf, hm?" Deidara asked.

"One of them has to get married and live there. They will raise the girls." Sasori said. Koyuki and Itachi nodded.

"Married? How come?" Hishi asked through horror filled eyes.

"Once you fully become members, you must break your bonds to your village. That is what I did and that is what your mother did with Mist." Itachi said.

"But why marry?!" Hishi repeated.

"Marrying will help you to keep contact with the village like I have done with Itachi-kun. If you marry, your wife or husband will stay in Leaf and you may return after you have done your duty in Akatsuki for the day. They will take care of Yuta and Tayu who can't leave the village." Koyuki explained. Hishi leaned back into his chair.

"But the real question is, who will marry first and take care of the girls?" Kisame said. Everyone looked at one another.

"Probably Sasquehonno-kun, hm." Deidara said.

"I say it's Linoone-chan." Hidan said.

"Hishi!" Kisame yelled.

"It's obviously Jr since Itachi married before Sasuke did. Family heritage." Sasori said. The members began to argue. We all sweatdropped.

"Betting time!!" Hishi yelled. Everyone became quiet.

"Twenty on Jr!" Yelled Sasori.

"Fifty on Hishi!!" Kisame yelled.

"Seventy on Linoone!!" Hidan yelled.

"Two hundred on Sasquehonno-kun!!!" Deidara, Zetsu, Tobi, and Kakuzu yelled. I watched with wide eyes.

"That's your whole life savings, Kakuzu!" Kisame yelled. Kakuzu smirked as he wished he would win all their money.

"Damn, Sasquehonno! Lots of people think you'll marry first!" Hishi and Jr yelled. Linoone was laughing. Koyuki was smirking with Itachi. I looked away and crossed my arms in front of me.

"I still bet two hundred!" Deidara yelled at Kisame.

"Yeah!!" Zetsu, Tobi, and Kakuzu yelled. They continued argueing. Many minutes past until I was glaring at space.

**"SHUT UP!!!!" **I yelled at them. I was standing in my chair. They all looked at me. I sat back down and crossed my arms again.

"Sheesh!!" Hishi yelled. I sent him a glare that made him stay quiet and look away.

"Wow! He's like Itachi!" Kisame yelled. I sent him a glare too and all off them sat back down.

"O...kay...Back to business." Koyuki said.

"I still think he'll get married first." Deidara whispered.

"So, yeah. We have to figure that out, yeah. But not yet, yeah." Koyuki said which surprised everyone.

"She picked it up from watching Hinata stutter when they were younger." Itachi explained. Everyone nodded.

"So today the kids join. They need rooms, rings, and they already have cloaks so...?" Kisame began.

"Linoone will be in the East wing, Hishi and Jr in the West, and Sasquehonno in the South since he has excellent vision and tracking skills." Itachi began. SD was rooting in my head.

"Oh yeah! And what of partners?" Kisame asked. Itachi thought for a moment.

"New teams will be arranged." Koyuki said for him. Tobi hugged Deidara.

"Since we have extra rings, they will get them." Itachi said.

"Which do we have?" Sasori asked Kakuzu who was the keeper.

"We have Itachi-sama's old ring,'Suzaku'. Then the two other members who were killed. 'Kuchin' worn by Orochimaru and 'Byaako' worn by the female member." Kakuzu said. Itachi and Koyuki went into deep thought.

"Since we only have three rings and we need four,..." Koyuki began.

"Don't kick us out!!" The Akatsuki members yelled. We all laughed.

"No. Of course not! I was just thinking that there should be a change in the organization. When the children join there will then be...twelve Akatsuki members, not counting Yuta and Tayu when they are old enough." Koyuki said.

"We will have new rings made for them since they need something to fit them. Then we will need something else to abstract the demons from the Jinchuriki. Something with the number twelve." Sasori said.

"Maybe we should just stop the Jinchuriki stuff." Koyuki said. We all turned to her and saw her motioning in Hishi's, Jr's, and my directions.

"But that was the whole point Akatsuki was made, hm." Deidara said.

"Let's just have the rings made. Everything else isn't important right now." Itachi said. Everyone nodded.

"What will be their rings' kanji?" Kisame asked.

"Like Leader-sama had done to me, we can do the same to them. Mine was 'Mist' so theirs could be something like that." Koyuki reasoned.

"Then is Sasquehonno-kun 'Sound' since he's from Sound?" Kakuzu asked.

"No. His will be Purple Wolf, Hishi's Blue Falcon, and Jr's Red Weasel." Koyuki reasoned.

"What will Linoone's be? She shares with Sasquehonno but they can't be the same. And why the colors and animals?" Sasori said.

"Her's will be White Tiger worn by the female member since it fits her perfectly. The animals are because of the demons and the colors are because of the colors the demons are." Koyuki said. Everyone thought that was reasonable.

"Of course, like all members, you must wear the outfit and uniform." Itachi said.

"You mean...?" Hishi began.

"Yes. That includes the cloaks and the purple nail polish." Itachi said. Hishi and Jr groaned.

"But the nails?! Why the nails?!" Hishi asked. Everyone looked at Linoone who was already painting her nails. I looked down at my claws. Slightly crimson but still claws.

"It's essential. I did it." Koyuki said.

"Yeah but you're a girl!" Hishi said.

"Who cares? It's just a uniform." Kisame said.

"Yeah well maybe the uniform should change!" Hishi yelled.

"It's fun. Besides, that's how Leader-sama wanted it to stay in his will." Koyuki said. I knew she had never considered Itachi as Leader but merely as her husband.

"Damn..." Jr and Hishi muttered. I kept looking at my claws. I sensed that Koyuki had noticed this. I looked up and saw her smiling.

"Maybe we should just leave that to them." Koyuki said. Itachi gave a grunt.

"No! If we have to wear it, so do they!!" Deidara yelled. The members agreed. Linoone had also noticed me looking at my claws.

"I guess some brave and fearless shinobi do have nightmares." She said. I looked away from her.

"Tobi never saw these before." Tobi said. He was now next to me, starring at my hands.

"What Tobi, hm?" Deidara asked. I pulled my hands under my cloak sleeves.

"He has big nails!!" Tobi yelled. He pointed to me.

"Is that so, hm?" Deidara asked. I glared.

"Enough." Itachi said. Everyone looked at him. It was quiet.

"Yes, Sasquehonno-kun has claws but right now that doesn't matter." Koyuki said. Deidara grabbed my hand and looked at the claws. I pulled back harshly and glared at him.

"I respect a fellow artist, like yourself, hm. You specialize in the art of killing. I specialize in loud art, hm." Deidara said. I listened but didn't look at him.

"Hn." I muttered.

"You like to see people suffer while you torture, hm. I enjoy that too. I make small clay figures that can explode, hm." He kept going. I looked at him.

"Clay art. You enjoy explosions. I'm guessing you have a rather favorite of your arts." I said.

"Yeah. I like this one, hm." He said and took out a doll of some sort. I smirked.

"I enjoy something with a bang as well." I said. He watched carefully.

"What would that be, hm?" He asked.

"Why, it's none other than my favorite weapon." I said. Deidara looked eager.

"Which is...?" He asked.

"My sword, of course. It produces electricity. So much, in fact, that when a person is touched by it, they explode." I said. Deidara had wide eyes and a dropped jaw. He fixed his composure.

"Is that so, hm? I like you, kid. We're gonna have a _Blast _with you around here." Deidara said.

"Where is your room located at?" I asked.

"I just got switched to South." He said.

"Who else is there?" I asked. He looked intrested in the subject as well.

"My partner, Sasori, Tobi and Zetsu, hm." Deidara said.

"Hn." I said.

"We're alike. I wonder who your partner will be, hm?" Deidara said. The others were talking too.

"Alright. Everything is done. Dismissed." Itachi said. Everyone walked out. Deidara stayed in the room though.

"Itachi-sama, who's with who now, hm?" Deidara asked. Itachi looked at him.

"That will be said tomorrow in the next meeting. For now, they will be shown to their rooms and around the base. They stay here from now on." Itachi said and left with Koyuki.

"Come on! I'll show you to the South Wing, hm." Deidara told me. I followed him while the rest stayed behind.

We walked through a lot of hallways until I saw the front gate. I guessed that the South wing was where the entrance was. Maybe that was why so many members were there. Deidara lead me to his and Tobi's room. I saw that Deidara was really into art since it was everywhere. Tobi was on his bed, asleep. I wondered why he always had a mask on. Deidara said he wondered that too. Soon he lead me to my own room. It was like my old one when I first saw it. It was like it was first stepped into. There was no furniture at all. Just a closet, window, and bathroom were there.

"You're lucky, hm. You get to do your room like you want to. The rest of us aren't allowed, hm." Deidara said. that's when it hit me. I smirked and turned to Deidara.

"Deidara, would you like to help me decorate?" I asked. Like I expected, he jumped in joy.

"Sure, hm!" He yelled. We laughed and went outside. He handed me a hat. It was a large conical straw hat with a small spike-like bell hanging from it. I starred at it then at Deidara.

"It's part of the uniform. Ya know, to keep the identity unknown, hm." He said. He pulled it on so I did too. We walked to Konoha.

"What are we doing here?" I asked after we were at the district.

"We need to get your stuff, hm." He said. We walked inside and I lead him to my room. He stopped at the doorway though.

"What?" I asked. He looked around.

"What art work!! You, my good boy, are a true artist such as myself, hm!" He said as he saw the stars, midnight sky, candles, and lights. I began to pack my things as he looked around.

"This is how I want my room back at the hideout to look." I told him. He jumped again.

"Sure! I can hang with that, hm!" He said and I laughed. He helped me take my things to the base. Fugance was outside so she ran to us when she saw the boxes.

"Sasa-kun! Why are you packing?! Going somewhere?!" She yelled as she ran to us. She finally got to us and watched.

"I'm moving into the Akatsuki Base like the others." I told her. I noticed Deidara was smirking at me when he saw Fugance.

"What?! But then how are you going to visit me now?!" She asked.

"I'll have to ask Itachi." I told her. She was close to crying.

"But what about Tayu and Yuta? How will they go to the academy?" She asked. I was hoping she wasn't going to ask that.

"Well, Itachi said that one of us has to get married." I told her. She looked shocked.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because that way the wife or husband will stay in Leaf and raise the girls until they turn fifthteen." I explained. She looked at the ground.

"So you, Hishi, Jr, or Linoone have to get married?" She said.

"Yeah." I said.

"Then get married already!" She said. I looked at her strangely. She blushed and looked down again. "I mean, you should tell Jr or Hishi or Linoone to get married already so those sweet little girls can have an education soon." She said. Deidara was still smirking.

"I know but that's up to them since they have to choose if they want to marry." I told her. She looked at me and Deidara.

"Do you want to get married?" She asked. She blushed and quickly added, "I mean with someone else. I mean do you wanna get married with some girl?" She said. Deidara was almost laughing now.

"I don't know. Maybe but who knows." I said. She looked up again.

"Who with?" She asked. I starred at her. Deidara placed his hand on my shoulder.

"We need to get back to the base before Itachi-sama kills me, hm." Deidara said.

"Hai. We'll have to continue this some other time, Fugance." I said. Fugance nodded.

"How about you bring your friend along, hm?" Deidara said. I turned to him then Fugance.

"Well?" I asked. She blushed again but it disappeared just as fast as it came.

"Okay." She said.

We all left to the base. We went inside my new room and Deidara helped me paint. Soon my new room was like the one in the district. Deidara helped paint the midnight sky and the stars. I installed the lights and put up the candles. Fugance helped arrange the other things. She put up the shelf, drawer, wardrobe, clothes and books. All the clothes were already in the drawer and wardobe so she really didn't do much of that. Soon it was night time so I turned on the lights and candles. Deidara sat with me and Fugance but soon left since he needed to check on Tobi. Fugance sat with me on the bed. I looked around the room and noticed that it was bigger than the one at the district. Fugance kept quiet for once which startled me.

"Why so quiet?" I asked and started a conversation for once. She was startled.

"What do you mean?" She asked. We looked at each other.

"You aren't usually this quiet. Why are you today?" I asked her. She smiled weakly.

"Well, I guess I'm just taking the news in harshly. I wasn't expecting this at all." She said. She looked at one of the candles and gazed at it for a long while.

"Took me by surprised too. But since I now live with them, I have to stay with them wherever they go." I said and sighed. I laid back down on the bed. I looked up at the midnight sky and stars. Fugance did the same.

"I wish you could stay in Konoha for a long while longer." She said. We turned to each other. She hugged me by surprise. I hugged her back though.

"Yeah but I'm already fifthteen. I think I'm mature enough to be in a gang like Akatsuki." I said.

"You got your wish but I still wish you could stay with m-,... I mean in Konoha." Fugance said. I smirked at her.

"Yeah. But that's how it is and we just have to deal with it." I told her. She nodded.

"If you had the chance, who would you marry?" She asked as she looked at me. I looked at her.

"I don't know." I said.

"You have to. Who do you have a crush on?" She asked with a smile. I smirked.

"You know that already." I said. She giggled.

"Yeah but who would you marry?" She asked again.

"I don't know that." I told her. She scowled at me. I ignored it.

"Would you marry me?" She asked. I looked down at her and saw her blushing slightly and smiling.

"Uh...um...uh..." I muttered. She kept blushing and smiling. I looked away and turned. I knew I was blushing too.

"Well? Would you?" She asked again. She moved to in front of me. I looked away again.

"How should I know?" I asked.

"Follow your heart, maybe." She said.

"Yeah but..." I said. She moved again. This time she hugged me again so I wouldn't move.

"Do you have someone else?" She asked with a glare on her face. I starred at her.

"No! Of course not. Why would I?" I said. She laughed.

"I get it. But why won't you say yes to me then?" She said. We looked at each other for a long time.

"We're still too young." I said. She smiled.

"Yeah but when we're older." She said. I looked at the sky in the room.

"I don't know yet." I said. She looked sad now.

"You can't come to a decission?" She asked.

"Well, not exactly." I told her. I looked back at her.

"Well, you need to make your mind up soon. Tayu and Yuta need a good education." She said. I sighed loudly at her. I was annoyed at her actions.

"You've said that like three times or something. It's annoying." I said. She glared at me again.

"Your family says that a lot. Don't they?" She said. I glared back at her.

"Why do you say that? Do you hate my family now?" I asked. She looked shocked. I stood up from bed and walked out the door.

"Hold on! Wait!" She yelled and ran after me. I didn't stop. She grabbed my arm but I kept walking. Soon we were outside the base. I had stopped and looked at the sky. She still held onto my arm.

"What?" I asked without turning to her. I said it rather harshly.

"I didn't mean that. I just ment that Uchihas say that a lot. Sasuke-san always said that to Sakura-chan so...But I didn't mean it like that." She said. I looked at her.

"I know. I guess I just got mad for some reason." I told her. She hugged me again. I hugged her too.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Me too." I told her. She hugged me tighter.

"That's so cute!" Someone yelled. We turned to the forest and saw everyone coming. Fugance and I seperated. I saw that Fugance was blushing. The rest soon reached us.

"So where's your mom, Sasquehonno-kun?" Tsunade asked. I pointed to the base.

"You finally accept her as your mom?" Shizune asked. I shrugged.

"I always did." I told them.

I lead them all into the base and to Itachi and Koyuki. I left them and returned to my room. Fugance had followed. I noticed that she didn't seem as cheerful as she usually was. This startled me. Why was she all of a sudden like this? She was never like this before. She was always cheerful and carefree. That's when I wondered. Had her father found out?

"Do your parents know yet?" She asked. She walked to me and sat next to me on the bed. I looked at her. She was starring at the ground.

"No. Do your's?" I told her. She looked at me.

"Only my mom. She found out when she eavesdropped on me. Back when we were talking on the phone." She said. I nodded at her.

"Are you sad?" I asked. She smiled.

"No. She thinks you're a gentleman and polite." She said. We laughed.

"Then why were you so sad a while back?" I asked. She turned to me and frowned.

"My mom wants me to tell my dad before the war or else she'll tell him herself. My dad always said he wanted me to be truthful towards him. He'll get mad if I don't tell him and my mom does first." She said. I looked at her. She was close to crying.

"Then tell him. If he truely wants you to be happy, he'll let you be with who you want to be." I told her. Her father always told her he wanted her to be happy. Fugance looked at me and wiped her tears away.

"I can't. If he knows he just won't let it be. He wouldn't want me to be with a guy who called me a bitch when we were younger." She said. I looked at the ground.

"Sorry about that." I told her. She smiled at me.

"It's alright. I knew you didn't mean it." She said. I sighed and laid down on the bed.

"Back then, I actually did mean it. But that was because of SD and his stupid ways of saying he liked girls. He called every girl a bitch if he just liked them." I told her. I looked at her and saw that she was blushing.

"SD called me a bitch because he liked me?" She asked. I laughed softly.

"Well, that just kinda ment that he liked how you looked, I guess." I told her. She blushed harder.

"O...kay...Weird but I get it." She said. She hugged me again.

"Sure ya do." I said sarcastically. She shoved me playfully and we laughed.

"I don't but I will soon enough." She said.

"I guess the only people who know are Tsunade and your mom." I said.

"Yeah but I think that Sakura-chan, Shizune-chan, and Sakumo-chan know too." Fugance said.

"Maybe but who knows? I just know that Tsunade and your mom know." I told her.

"You never call anyone -chan, -san, -kun, or -sama do you?" She asked.

"Nope. I did back when I was a kid but not anymore." I said. She kept hugging me.

"Who did you call -chan back when you were a kid?" She asked. I really didn't wanna answer that but I had to.

"I guess only Yugi and Karina." I told her. She looked sad again.

"Oh...well when will you call me Fugance-chan and not just bitch or Fugance?" She said. I laughed.

"One day." I said. She laughed too and shoved me again.

"I mean it. I've never heard you call me that." She said.

"I know but I just don't call anyone that now a days." I told her.

"Then why didn't you call me that when we were still kids?" She asked.

"Because we didn't like each other back then." I responded.

"True." She said. It was quiet for a few moments before we heard something.

"Tobi! Give me back my art work!!" Deidara yelled from his room. Crashes and bangs were heard.

"Tobi's a good boy!!" Tobi yelled. Fugance and I laughed as we heard their room door open and they ran out.

"Tsunade-sama and Koyuki-chan were right! I wish I had Tobi too!" Fugance yelled. I laughed again.

"Time for bed! Tomorrow is your first day of Akatsuki missions!" Kisame yelled. Fugance and I seperated. Kisame came in.

"I get it, Kisame. I'll be up early tomorrow." I said. He looked at me then Fugance.

"I better hope that!" He said and left laughing.

"I better get going too. I swear, if I don't see you tomorrow, I'll hunt you down." Fugance said. She got off the bed and we kissed good-bye. I sat up.

"Fine but if you don't, I'm probably on a mission with my new partner." I told her. She stayed in front of me. I wondered why she hadn't left yet.

"You might not be here tomorrow then?" She asked sadly.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. She frowned.

"Tomorrow's our anniversary. Did you forget?" She said. I sighed.

"I didn't forget. I thought you would. I thought if I pretended to forget you would too. I know that you might feel sad but business is business. I'll try to make it tomorrow but I can't guarantee." I told her. She sat back down next to me. She looked really sad.

"I haven't forgotten. I thought you had but..." She stayed quiet for a long time. "Just make sure you at least see me tomorrow!" She said and left in a hurry. I laid back down on the bed and just watched the midnight sky.

"Can I come in, hm?" Deidara asked from the door. I sat up.

"Yeah." I said. He came in.

"Why did she run out so fast, hm?" He asked. He walked and sat down on the arm chair.

"Tomorrow's our anniversary." I told him. He was rocking in the chair so he fell off when he heard. He stood up quickly and sat back down.

"So I was right, hm! You really do have a girlfriend!" Deidara yelled. He then began to laugh.

"Yeah, so what. But I can't spend my day tomorrow with her because of this Akatsuki thing. She got really sad then she just yelled and left." I told him. He was listening carefully.

"Sounds like she doesn't want to share you tomorrow, hm. I think you should talk with Itachi-sama and Koyuki-sama about this. Maybe they can give you the day off, hm." Deidara said.

"I can't." I told him.

"Why not?" He asked.

"They don't know that I've been with her for the past two years. If I tell them, they might get mad or sad or happy or whatever!" I said. Deidara was still rocking.

"So they never found out, hm?" He asked.

"No. They don't know and if they did, something could happen." I told him. I sighed and laid back down on the bed.

"Well you need to tell them if you wanna be with that girl for your anniversary, hm." He said. I sighed louder.

"I can't!" I yelled. He laughed.

"Just tell them, hm. Fact, I'll go with you, hm!" Deidara said and stood up. We both took off our cloaks. I yawned when Deidara suddenly began pulling me outside. I resisted.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled. He kept pulling on my arm.

"We're gonna go to Itachi-sama and Koyuki-sama! You have to tell them, hm!!" Deidara yelled.

"NO!" I yelled.

"Help me guys, hm!" Deidara yelled at the others. All of them did but I held onto the doorway.

"He's stuck!" Hidan yelled.

"No! He's just grabbing the doorway!" Kisame yelled.

"Let go, hm!" Deidara yelled.

"NO!" I yelled.

"Tug-a-war!!" Tobi yelled. He helped out and everyone fell down when I let go.

"Get him!" Deidara yelled. They all tackled me. I held onto the carpet floor with my claws.

"Let go!" Hidan yelled.

"Man, is he's stuck or what?!" Sasori yelled.

"Get Itachi-sama or Koyuki-sama, hm!! We need them here!" Deidara yelled. Tobi ran to get Koyuki. He came back with Koyuki.

"Sasquehonno-kun has something to tell you!!" Deidara yelled. Koyuki ordered them all to get off me. I rubbed my head.

"What do you have to tell me?" She asked me. I looked up at her from the ground.

"Nothing." I said simply. She then turned to the members.

"Well, then why am I here?" She asked them sternly. Deidara was shocked.

"He has a girlfriend and tomorrow is their anniversary, hm! He can't be on Akatsuki missions!" Deidara yelled. I stood up from the floor.

"I know that! But what's the problem?!" She yelled. I starred at her.

"You knew?!!" I yelled. She laughed.

"Sure! Who can't tell she loves you?!" She said.

"Well,..." I began but stopped. She was laughing softly.

"You two are so cute together!" Koyuki yelled. I looked away from her.

"But what about his anniversary, hm?" Deidara asked.

"I'll talk with Itachi-kun. Now all of you get some sleep." Koyuki said and left to the North Wing. Everyone went to their rooms but Deidara stayed standing where he was.

"Hey! At least you might get the day off, hm!" Deidara said. We laughed.

"I'll talk to ya tomorrow, hm." He said.

"Hai." I said back and we left to our rooms. Shippo came in and slept on his bed. I laid on my bed and soon fell asleep with SD talking.


	41. Chapter 41

I woke up that morning with Shippo licking my face. I shoved the dog away and sat up in bed. I opened my eyes slowly. I saw something in front of me with white hair. I guessed it was Shippo so I shoved him. Weird part was that it laughed. I opened my eyes, fully awake, and saw Oro. He was on the ground laughing. Shippo was on top of him, licking his face. Oro stood up and tackled me. We laughed. I ruffled his hair and got up. I did the bed and went into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and dressed.

Of course, I was in black baggy pants and a fishnet shirt. I was drying my hair on a towel while I sat on the bed. Oro jumped on it now. He pulled off the towel on my head and laughed at how long my hair was now. It was a few inches above my waist. I growled at im and he handed back the towel. I continued drying my hair. Oro began to play with Shippo and soon he ran out with him. I laughed. I brushed my hair then pulled it into a low ponytail.

I got up and walked out the room too just to have Tobi and Deidara tackle me to the ground. We laughed as we stood up. Tobi ran to chase Shippo and Oro. Deidara and I laughed at him. We then began walking barefoot to the North Wing like the others. I noticed that all of the members beside Kisame, Kakuzu, and Tobi wore mesh shirts like me. The other three just wore black shirts.

As we walked, I briefly saw Tobi chasing Oro and Shippo through the hallways. We laughed at them. We all soon got to the North Wing and went into the meeting room. I saw that Linoone, Hishi, Jr, Itachi, and Koyuki were already sitting. We all sat down. Tobi came in with Shippo in his arms and Oro clutched onto his leg. All of us laughed. Itachi and Koyuki soon began the meeting.

"Alright. We just had the rings made so here they are." Koyuki said. She passed each of us our rings.

"Since Linoone and Sasquehonno are like the same person, they will wear their rings on the same finger." Itachi said.

"Listen carefully. Linoone and Sasquehonno are on the right middle finger, Hishi is on the left little finger, and Jr is on Itachi's old position, the right ring finger." Koyuki said out. We all placed the rings where Koyuki had said to. I noticed that the kanjis said something different than what was said yesterday.

"I see you've noticed." Itachi directed at me. I looked at him.

"We changed the kanji, Jr's is Star or Xing, Hishi's is Heart or Xin, and Sasquehonno's is Emptiness or Xu." Koyuki said.

"Now we move on to the partners." Itachi said.

"Itachi-kun and I have noticed how you all interact with the members. So we took the liberty to choose your partners according to that." Koyuki said.

"Hishi is now with Kisame, Jr is with Sasori, Linoone is with Hidan, Sasquehonno is with Deidara, Tobi is with Zetsu, and Kakuzu does not seem to have a partner." Itachi said. Everyone looked at them.

"I am Itachi-kun's partner so we're missing one." Koyuki said.

"Then what now?" Hishi asked.

"I guess Kakuzu has to be alone." Koyuki said. Kakuzu began to cheer.

"We really weren't expecting Linoone to suddenly pop up." Itachi said. Linoone giggled.

"But we can have Hidan back with Kakuzu and me with Linoone." Koyuki said. Kakuzu stopped cheering.

"But then who would be my partner?" Itachi asked. Koyuki giggled.

"You're Leader. You don't need a partner since you won't get missions." Koyuki said. Itachi grunted.

"Fine. Koyuki is with Linoone. Hidan and Kakuzu are back." Itachi said. Kakuzu groaned.

"Time to get paintin'!!" Linoone yelled. She got out purple nail polish. Hishi and Jr screamed.

"No!! The horror!" Hishi yelled.

"You have to paint your nails. It's part of the uniform." Linoone said.

"It's permanent." Deidara said. Hishi and Jr screamed louder. In a flash, Linoone had painted all of their nails.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" They yelled. The others laughed. I hid my claws under the table.

"Your turn!" Linoone yelled at me.

"Didn't you say we had a choice?" I asked Koyuki. She shrugged.

"Gimme!" Linoone yelled. I glared.

"Maybe we should just let him choose?" Koyuki said.

"No! Mwahahahahahaha!" Linoone laughed evily. I hid under the table.

"Go kid!!" Deidara yelled.

"Come back here!" Linoone yelled. She found me but I ran away.

"Get him!" Hidan yelled. I locked myself in my room.

"I'll paint them myself!" I yelled out.

"No! I wanna do it!" Linoone yelled. I opened the door and she tackled me.

"Get off!" I yelled. I kicked her off. She tackled again.

"I wanna do it!!" She yelled. The guys held her back.

"I'll do it!!" I yelled. I looked at my claws.

"Cry baby!" She yelled. I growled at her.

"You!" I yelled. She laughed.

"Let me do it! It'll look better!" She said. I looked at her.

"Fine." I said. She raced to me and took out the nail polish. She began painting my claws.

"You have pretty nails." She said. We all laughed. Soon she was done and I had to admit, my claws ain't look half bad.

"How do they look, hm?" Deidara asked.

"Better than how they looked with blood on them." Linoone said and went back to the North Wing. Deidara looked over my claws.

"They look okay, hm." He said. I grunted.

"Hn." I muttered and stood up. I rubbed my head as Deidara helped me up.

"Sasquehonno-kun?" We heard someone call. Deidara smirked and left the room. Fugance came in soon after he left.

"Fugance, what are you doing here?" I asked. She hugged me.

"I came to see you before you left on some mission." She said. I hugged her back.

"Well you were on good timing." I told her. She laughed.

"Are we going to spend our day together or do you need to leave?" She asked. I sighed. We walked to the bed and sat down.

"I found out Koyuki knows about us too. She was going to tell Itachi but she hasn't given me their answer." I told her. I noticed that she still hadn't noticed the nails.

"I just hope they say you have the day off. It would be, as Asuma-san puts it, a drag if they said no." Fugance said and we laughed.

"Yeah. It would be." I said. I laid down on the bed.

"You painted your nails?" She asked. I smirked. She finally noticed.

"Nope. Linoone did. It's part of the uniform." I told her. She hugged me again.

"I like them. They look so cute!" She said. We laughed again.

"Sure but I still liked them slightly crimson." I said.

"You like blood, don't you?" She asked. I smirked again.

"Yeah. I mean, I grew up raised like a demon. You can guess that." I told her. She laughed slightly.

"So what are we gonna do now? Should we wait for Koyuki-chan's answer or go out on our own?" Fugance asked. We stayed quiet for a while.

"Maybe we should wait." I said. She giggled.

"You worry too much. Let's go enjoy ourselves." She said and stood up. I sat up.

"We can't. What if they need me urgently? I guard the South Wing. What if someone comes in and tries to attack? What if I'm not here to help? What if they need me? What will I do then?" I asked. Fugance was smiling.

"They know today is our day. Let's go. They can handle themselves." She said. She grabbed my arm and tugged but I didn't stand up.

"But what if-..." I began but was stopped when Fugance kissed me. I pulled back. "I mean it. What if that happens?" I said. She frowned.

"Well they can take care of themselves and they can call Tsunade-sama for help." Fugance reasoned. We kissed again but I pulled back again.

"What if Tsunade doesn't come in time?" I asked. Fugance smiled.

"She will. Now come on." She said. She pulled my arm again but I still didn't stand.

"But-..." I began but stopped again. Fugance kissed me again but I pulled back.

"Stop questioning. We need this day to ourselves. Come on." She said. I stood up but didn't walk.

"But..." I said.

"No! This day is our's not their's. Let's go!" She said. I didn't move. She glared.

"But what if they need me?" I asked. Fugance neared me and we kissed again.

"I need you." She said. SD was howling in my head now. He was laughing while he did it too. I just looked at Fugance. She had puppy dog eyes.

"Uh..." I muttered. She kept the eyes and pretended to be crying. SD was howling still.

"Come on. Pwease." She said. I couldn't stop starring at her.

**'Come on, Kid. She said she needed you. Who knows what tonight might lead to.'**

_'Stop SD! You're such a pervert!'_

**'Well, just look at her. Even the most gentleman like guy can become a pervert because of her.'**

_'SD, you're an idiot. I will never be a pervert.'_

**'You don't know that yet. Maybe she'll tempt you tonight.'**

_'Yuck! Just be quiet now!'_

"Well? Are you coming along or are you staying?" Fugance asked. SD began howling again. I kept starring.

"Well,..." I began but stopped when Koyuki came. She walked to us.

"I talked to Itachi-kun for you. He said it was alright but you had to be home by midnight." Koyuki directed at me. Fugance hugged me.

"Don't worry. I'll bring him home safe and sound." Fugance said which made Koyuki laugh.

"Have a great anniversary!" Koyuki said then left. Once she was out of sight, Fugance tugged me outside.

"Hold on! Let me change first!" I yelled. She laughed and let go.

I walked into the bathroom and changed. I pulled on my purple shirt over my mesh shirt. I pulled on my weapons too and black sandals. As I came out I saw that Fugance had changed too. She had a mesh shirt under her silver shirt. It was sleeveless. She also had black baggy pants that joined at her waist. She was showing her belly. She ran to me and pulled me again.

She pulled me out of the base and we began walking in the forest. Like all the time, I had my hands stuffed in my pockets. Fugance had her arm around my own. She talked about her latest Anbu mission and her patients back in the hospital. Sakura even had said that Fugance could become a full medic and work at the hospital as a doctor. We soon got to Konoha and we walked in. Fugance ran to her district to see her mom.

Once they had a chat, Fugance and I left to see Tsunade, Sakura, and Shizune at the hospital. When we got there we were immediately told to see Tsunade. We went to see her and saw that she needed help with a patient. We helped and soon Tsunade, Fugance and I left to the Hokage Tower. We all chated although most of it was from Tsunade and Fugance.

Fugance and I left for dinner then we walked to the forest again. We met up with Inubi and Gaara. Fugance began to worry when Inubi wasn't moving around as much. I told her that they were becoming old. She found that reasonable enough. Fugance checked on Kenny and then we went to my favorite place to sleep. We both went to a hill I liked to call Lonepine Hill. Fugance asked why I had called it that. I answered that it was because I was usually alone when I came there and because of all the pine trees there. She laughed at that.

We then left the hill and went back to the district where we once again sat at the deck. Fugance soaked her feet in the water while I did the same. We had bought dumplings on the way out of the village. She began eating them. She asked why I liked sweets so much. I answered that it was because I wasn't allowed to have sweets back in Sound as much as I was in Konoha. She laughed at that too. Soon it was ten at night.

Fugance and I walked to her district and I waited by the forest until she came out. We then walked back to the base, hand in hand. She talked about some things until we got there. No one seemed to be in their rooms or in the hallways. I found this strange. I lead her to my room and we sat on the bed. She talked about her mission with Sakumo and Woshi just a few days ago.

I decided to stop her when I heard a strange noise come from outside the room. I got up from the bed and turned off the lights and blew out the candles. She ran to hug me. I had known her to be afraid of the dark. I hugged her too and pulled out a kunai. We sat back down on the bed. I was a bit disturbed when she sat closer to me than usual. She kept hugging me while I twirled the kunai on my fingers.

The noise didn't come but I knew something was up. My eyes quickly went to the window when I saw lavender. I threw the kunai only to have the window broken. Fugance gave a shriek. I took out another and stood. Fugance didn't let me walk. I kept my eyes on the window as I tried to reason with Fugance. Instead she got up and walked with me. She kept behind me though. When we got to the window, nothing was there. I sighed and pulled back the kunai into my pouch. Fugance sighed too.

I snapped my fingers and the candles were lit again. Fugance laughed softly. I turned on the star lights and we sat back down on the bed. Fugance was tensed though. I tried to calm her and did but only for a while. She smiled and laughed so she wouldn't look tense but I could feel that she was. Her chakra changed when she was. We talked and chatted a long while until I sensed the others coming into the base pair by pair. I guessed that all of them were out on missions.

"Well, I guess I'll have to go soon." Fugance said when she also sensed the guys returning.

"I guess." I said.

"Time for gifts!" She said. I looked at her.

"The gifts? Already?" I asked. She laughed.

"Sure! I'll go first!" She said. She took out a small box and handed it to me. I took it and looked at her. Then back at the box. I opened it and saw a bracelet. It was solid gold and it had a wolf in the center joined by chains. I looked at Fugance and smiled softly.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"It's great. I've never seen anything like it." I told her.

"Yep! I used my savings from two years of allowance to buy it." She said. We laughed. I stood up and walked to the drawer. I pulled out a box and walked back to the bed. I gave it to Fugance.

"What is it?!" She asked excited.

"Open it." I said. She did and gasped. I had given her a golden necklace with a cresent moon. It had a star by the tip.

"Oh my God! It's so beautiful!" She said. She pulled it out and traced it with her fingers.

"Yep. Took me all my savings from Sound to get them." I said. She looked at me.

"Them?" She asked with a smile. I pointed to the box again.

"You missed one." I said.

She looked around the box and gasped. I knew she had found it. She pulled out a small silver box. She opened it and found a ring. It was solid white gold with a white diamond in the middle. It was surrounded by four black diamonds. She took it out and placed it on her finger.

"My God! You can't be serious!" She yelled. We hugged each other again.

"Well, you were sorta really mad yesterday so I bought that for you." I told her.

"That was so sweet!" She yelled. We kissed again.

"Hey, Sasquehonno-kun, hm?!!" Deidara yelled from outside my room. I ignored him and kept kissing Fugance. I heard footsteps again.

"What's going on, Deidara-san?" I heard Koyuki ask.

"The kid won't open the door, hm!" Deidara said.

"I think Fugance-chan's in there with him." Koyuki said.

"Oh. I guess I'll just wait in my room then, hm." Deidara said and I heard footsteps again. I knew they had left. Fugance and I seperated.

"I swear. You're so sweet!" She said.

"Is that so?" I asked. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Yes. Most definately." She said. We kissed again.

"Open the door, hm!!!!" Deidara yelled. Didn't he leave? Fugance and I seperated a bit but were still close.

"Should I get the door?" I whispered. Fugance smiled.

"No. He can wait." She said and we kissed again.

"I swear, kid!! Open the door or I'll use my explosions to get in there, hm!!!" Deidara yelled. I seperated from Fugance.

"Maybe I should get the door." I whispered.

"No. Let him break the door down. Like you always say before, like I care." She said. We laughed softly.

"Stop kissing that girl and open the door, hm!! It's imporatant!!" He yelled. I was going to get up when Fugance tackled me again.

"He said it was important." I said. She smiled.

"So?" She said.

"Don't understand english, hm?!! IMPORTANTE!!!" Deidara yelled.

"Hear that? Importante." I said and she laughed.

"Open the damn door!!" He yelled. We were kissing again. I seperated.

"Maybe I should." I said. Fugance frowned.

"No. Today is our day. He can wait." Fugance said. Again we kissed.

"Please!! I need to talk now, hm!! Kiss your girlfriend while I talk for God sake!! Just let me in, hm!!!" Deidara yelled. We seperated again.

"For God's sake!! Wait!!" Fugance yelled back. I laughed. It was quiet now as we kissed.

"...Are you two doing it?" Deidara asked which made me burst into laughter. Fugance was just watching.

"NO!!" Fugance yelled.

"Let me in then, hm!!" He yelled. I was still laughing.

"NO!!" Fugance yelled again. I stopped laughing.

"Please!! I need to talk!!" Deidara yelled. While Fugance was argueing I opened the door for Deidara.

"WHAT?!!!" Fugance screamed.

"Thank God!! Finally, hm!!" Deidara said and came in. He sat on the arm chair again.

"No!! Why, Sasquehonno?!" She yelled.

"What happened to the -kun?" I asked as I sat back down on the bed. She blushed and looked away.

"Well, I just needed to tell you we have a mission tomorrow to Sound, hm." Deidara said. I looked at him.

"S-Sound?" I asked. Deidara frowned.

"Yeah I know. But we're the only ones that can go. The others already have missions, hm." He said. I looked at the ground.

"What's wrong?" Fugance askede. I smiled weakly.

"I haven't stepped foot in that place in the last three years." I said.

"Three?" Deidara asked.

"I came here when I was twelve." I explained. He nodded.

"Then you can't go. What if they try to make you stay and they lie and you do stay?" Fugance said.

"I won't. I have no reason to." I said.

"What if they said Yugi was pregnant?" Fugance said. I looked at her.

"So?" I said.

"To you?" She added. I looked at the ground.

"Impossible." I said.

"But you would stay if she was!!!" Fugance yelled.

"Come on, kids. I'll make sure he comes back, hm." Deidara said. "But I can't guarantee alive." He added. Fugance looked at him and I glared.

"Kidding, hm!!" He yelled. Fugance hugged me.

"You better come back." She said. I smirked.

"Is that a threat?" I asked. She smiled.

"Might be." She said.

"That's so cute!!" Deidara said. We both glared at him. He laughed and left the room. Fugance tackled me again so I was now under her.

"Seems very wrong." I said. She laughed.

"I still remember this from our old days." She said.

"But weren't our legs tangled or something?" I asked.

"Right!" She said.

"Don't!!" I yelled.

"Why not?" She asked.

"It doesn't feel right." I said. We laughed.

"But come on! For old time's sake!" She yelled. I looked at her.

"No..." I said simply. She did the puppy dog eyes again. I grunted.

"Pwease!! I wove you!" She said. I starred at her.

"O...kay...Tweety..." I said and she laughed.

"I do though." She said. I kept starring.

"Okay..." I said. She raised her brow at me and I smirked.

"Don't you?" She asked. I thought for a moment.

"Might..." I said. She shoved me.

"Do you?" She asked. I noticed she was serious.

"I guess." I said. She shoved again.

"Yes or no?" She asked.

"Maybe." I said. I was still playing around.

"I mean it! Yes or no?" She said.

"Yo." I said and made her laugh.

"Come on. Yes or no?" She asked again.

"Pregunte mas tarde." I said. She shoved me and laughed.

"I didn't know you knew spanish." She said.

"There's a lot of thing you don't know about me." I said.

"Yes or no?" She asked. I sighed. I thought that would make her stop.

"Ask later." I said in english now. I rolled over which knocked her off of me.

"No! Now and ahora!!" She yelled. We laughed. I didn't talk but was shocked when she hugged me.

"What now?" I asked and looked at her.

"Put the necklace on me." She said or more like ordered. I sent her a glare and she smiled. I grabbed the necklace. Clapsing it around her neck, she giggled softly.

"There." I said. She turned back to me and hugged me again.

"Now let's party!" She yelled.

"No! I'm tired. I need to go to bed." I told her.

"Party Pooper..." She muttered and smiled. We kissed again.

"So are you staying here or going home?" I asked. She smiled.

"Can I stay here?" She asked surprised.

"...No. You'd have to stay with Linoone and she's in a whole nother wing." I told her. She frowned.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow. I want you wearing that bracelet when I see you tomorrow!" She yelled and left. I laughed softly.

I then looked at Shippo who came in with Oro. Oro immediately eyed me as if I was in jail. I laughed and watched as he left out the room. I guessed he had recieved his new room since he had to be with us too. Shippo walked to his bed and fell asleep fast. I pulled off my shirt and changed into my Pjs. I took one last look at the bracelet then at the mirror in front of me. I had on the necklace and bracelet from Koyuki and Itachi while I also wore the bracelet I just recieved from Fugance. I clutched the necklace as I remembered Orochimaru's and my last promise. I growled at the thought. I then fell asleep dreaming about that stupid deal.

**-------------------------------------------**

**Hey everyone! I hope that last part had you thinking. It has something to do with his nightmare, the boy, and his and Fugance's relationship. I won't spoil anything more so just wait for the next chapter. It won't say anything about the promise but it'll start to after the war. So just wait a few more chapters. And yeah I got a little confused about the Akatsuki partners so don't flame me on that. Hope you liked that chapter now a word from our sponsers.**

**Linoone: Review please!**

**Sasquehonno: Although I don't care.**

**Everyone else: Well we do!**

**Sasquehonno: Like I care. Now review or die.**

**Me: Don't threaten them! He's just kidding! Heh-heh.**

**Sasquehonno: Whatever just review.**

**Everyone: Ja Ne! **


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey everyone! One more chapter down! Yay! Almost there! Soon the war comes. But not yet. Enjoy the chapter and please review at the end!**

**Linoone: Please read and review!**

**Sasquehonno: Rosie does not own Naruto...**

**Hishi: But she does own us Ocs...**

**Jr: And this fanfiction story.**

**Legendary Uchiha Triplets: No flames please!**

**Me: I love it when they do that! Well like they said, I don't own Naruto! Now on with the story!**

**-----------------------------------------------**

I woke up that morning lazily only to look straight into the eyes of my new parnter. I kicked him off and sat up in bed. He laughed. I glared at him and walked into the bathroom. Like every other day, I bathed then changed. Today I also wore my mesh shirt, black baggy pants, black sandals, and weapons. When I came out, I saw Deidara looking at my stuff. He found my favorite weapon, the one I had told him about. I walked to him and sat at the bed while I brushed my hair. He was tracing it with his fingers. I then pulled my hair into a low ponytail and watched him. I saw that he was intrested in the weapon.

I was soon falling asleep again when we both heard a loud gong go off. It went on for about three minutes before Deidara stood and began walking out of the room. I followed him since he still had my sword. I saw the others coming out of their rooms too and also walking out. I soon found out that there was another meeting. As we all neared the North WIng and Meeting Room, Deidara smiled and gave me back my sword. He said that we would talk later but that I had to go back to the room. He smiled one last time before he entered the room with the others. I became suspicious at why he told me not to go in. I shrugged it off though.

I began walking back to my room when I saw that Linoone, Hishi, and Jr were all gathered in front of my bedroom door. When they noticed me they all became quiet for some reason. Even the extremely talkitive Hishi was quiet as I passed. I stopped in front of them. Linoone smiled and moved out the way so I could go inside of my room. I went inside and sensed that they all soon left. I was becoming curious.

I quietly walked to the bed and sat down. I decided to focus on my training instead of on those foolish thoughts. As I sat on the bed while focusing on my training Fugance had came in. I ignored her and kept my eyes closed. She then began snapping her fingers in front of my face. I became annoyed and looked at her, glaring. She smiled sheepishly. I noticed she had brought Kenny and was in her Anbu uniform. I became intrested in what she was saying when she said something about Sound.

"What were you saying?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled again.

"I was saying that I have to go for a while since I have a mission in Sound." She said. I frowned.

"Sound? Why you? Why Sound?" I asked. She laughed softly. She then sat at the bed in front of me.

"Tsunade-sama said that I was best needed since I'm a medic and all. If they get hurt, I can heal them quickly. She says I've even become like her." Fugance said. I kept frowning.

"But what if you get hurt? Who will heal you?" I asked. Fugance laughed again.

"I can heal myself in any situation. She did say I was like her and could heal really well. I'll survive." She said.

"I can go too." I said. She laughed again.

"You have Aktsuki missions. Complete them and maybe you can come help me in Sound. Remember? Deidara-san said that you also had a mission in Sound. Maybe we'll meet up there." She said. I smiled softly.

"I guess. How long will you be there?" I said. She thought for a moment.

"I guess she said for anout two weeks. How about you?" She said. I took a paper out from inside my pillow. I unfolded it and read.

"It says that for about a whole month." I read. I saw that Fugance was the one frowning now.

"A whole month? But I come back in two weeks. You'll still be gone." She said.

"Business is business. I have to do it." I told her. She smiled weakly.

"So I leave today. When do you leave?" She stated. I looked back at the paper.

"I guess after Deidara comes back from the North Wing." I told her. She nodded.

"I'll see you there. Wish me luck." She said. We kissed and she left with Kenny. I laid back down on the bed and fell asleep for about two hours until Deidara finally came.

"Wake up, hm!!" He yelled and threw a pillow at me. I woke up and hit him back. He laughed.

"What now?" I asked, lazily.

"We gotta go, hm. Sound's waitin'!!" He said.

I got up and fixed myself. He handed me my cloak and the hat. I pulled them on. We then went to his room. He grabbed some weird bag from his drawer and placed it around his waist. Then he dug his hands into his cloak and into the bag. he smiled and we left his room. We then began our way to Sound. Hours passed as we walked. He did most of the talking about Akatsuki and how it was before Itachi was Leader and who the real Leader was. I listened but only grunted in response. He laughed when he remembered somethings that I really wasn't paying so much attention to. When we heard weird noises he would often stick his hands back into that bag. I really wondered what he had inside of that bag.

"So like I was saying,..." Deidara began once again after the danger had passed. I was becoming irritated.

"Deidara." I called. He quieted.

"What, kid, hm?" He asked.

"Shut up. Someone's ahead." I told him. He smiled and once again placed his hands inside his bag. I watched as Stone nin came at us. They stood in front of our path.

"What might you two be doing so far outta your land?" One Stone nin asked. Deidara smirked. I heard some sort of chewing coming from his hands.

"We should ask you the same question." I said. The guys laughed.

"Why he's only a teenager! Hahaha!" One said. I glared.

"Don't count him out, hm. He's even stronger than our Leader." Deidara stalled. I silently pulled my sword from its scabbard.

"Well if it isn't Deidara?" One said. I looked to Deidara who was smirking and molding something in his hand.

"Oy, Sasquehonno-kun, leave these guys to me, hm." He said. I nodded and stepped back. Deidara stepped up. I put my sword back into its scabbard.

"So we gonna fight you instead, Deidara?" One asked. Deidara threw something into the air and did a seal. The small thing became an owl.

"Of course, hm. Come at me." Deidara said. The owl flew down and attacked the ninja. Deidara jumped onto its back. I watched as he battled side by side with the bird. Soon the ninja were killed. Deidara turned back to me.

"Didn't take long." I said and approached him.

"You're like Sasori. Hate to be kept waiting, hm." Deidara said. We began walking with the bird flying close by.

"How did you do it?" I asked finally. He turned to me and held out his hand. I saw a mouth on his hand.

"I have mouths on my hands. I carry this bag full of clay and use both to make things such as this, hm." Deidara said, pointing to the mouths, then the bag, then the bird.

"You use chakra to make them move and they can even explode." I stated. Deidara nodded.

"I didn't get a chance to see your sword, hm. Next time we fight, use it." He said. I nodded.

Soon we were in Stone's territory. We stopped there for the night and checked into a hotel. We slept for the night. Soon it was morning and we headed out for breakfast. I noticed that Deidara knew the land very well. That's when I first saw his headband. So he was from Stone. Deidara saw a shop where we ate and then left. We were close behind Fugance's Anbu team since I saw the tracks and their scent was over the place (He's also part wolf so yeah he can smell their scents.). Deidara and I walked in their footsteps and followed the scent. We then lost the scent so we had to follow a map Deidara had recieved in the meeting. We did and soon,...we were lost.

"Deidara, are you sure we're going the right way?" I asked. I turned to him and saw him flipping the map over and over again. I sighed.

"Uh,...sure, hm." He said and began walking.

"Um, Deidara?" I said. He kept walking. And _Bang!_ He hit a tree.

"Uh..." He groaned. I picked up the map and looked at it.

"Deidara, we went backwards." I said. he stood up and looked shocked.

"Backwards?!" He yelled. I nodded.

"Sound is that way." I said and pointed behind us. Deidara smacked his head.

"Now how are we gonna get there in two days, hm?!!" He yelled out. I ripped up the map.

"We go my way." I said and began to jump on the trees. He followed.

"How can we just trust on your instincts alone, hm?" Deidara asked. We stopped. I turned back to him.

"We aren't. I have a faster way to get there." I said. He looked surprised.

"What then, hm?" He asked.

"I studied your jutsu. I have a plan." I told him. He smirked and we began.

------------------------------------------------------------

_"Where is he?" _Fugance thought as she looked back at the direction she had come from.

By now her friend should have been with them. Fugance was becoming worried. Her team had noticed this and tried to get her mind off of him. The didn't succeed. Now they were half way there and there was still no sign of the two Akatsuki members. Fugance kept glancing back so her teammate got in her sight and told her to stop worrying. Fugance, being the dominant leader in the team, was angered that her teammate had said this. She then ran all the way to the front of the team. Her teammate felt bad now.

Fugance and her team were now close to the gates of the Sound village. As they neared, Fugance halted to a complete stop which made the otehrs do so too. Fugance knelt down and placed her hand on the ground. She then stood up quickly and searched the sky. All of the Anbu caught sight of the biggest bird they ever saw. On top were two Akatsuki members that went by the names Deidara and Sasquehonno. They all saw Fugance reaction. She was utterly shocked. The bird looked like a real one but she knew better. it was Deidara's clay bird for sure. The two guys flew down and landed next to the team. They both jumped down.

"Took you long enough." Fugance said and they all laughed.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Great idea, hm!" Deidara told me once we were walking with Fugance's team.

"I guess." I said. Deidara laughed. We were now at the gates of Sound but hiding in the forest. We all stood still as Fugance was figuring a plan.

"I guess we have to disguise ourselves as normal Sound nin." She said. We all turned into normal Sound nin.

"I look hidious, hm!!" Deidara yelled.

He now had spikey brown hair with matching grean eyes. He wore a mash shirt with brown shorts. Fugance laughed. She now had shoulder length blonde hair with glistening red eyes. She wore a red shirt and a black skirt with white shorts underneath. I wore a mesh shirt also with black baggy pants. I had grey hair with red eyes. I had a purple Jounin vest. I also wore a mask like Kakashi and gloves like his too.

"Speak for yourself. I look like a zombie!" I yelled. They all laughed.

"Sound nin around here are zombies." Fugance said. I grunted and put my hands into my pockets.

"Why am I the only one with a Jounin vest?" I asked.

"Because you're gonna pretend to be our sensei." One ninja from Fugance's team said. I sighed.

"No wonder I look like Kakashi." I said. We all began to walk to Sound. They didn't seem to have guards around.

"What are our names, hm?" Deidara whispered.

"I'm Natsumi." Fugance said. "Sasquehonno'll have to be named Tobi and Deidara is Dan." Fugance said. Deidara began laughing.

"Tobi..." He muttered. I smacked his head. We all soon stopped close to a shop.

"We'll split up now. You guys do what you need and we'll get what we came for. We meet up at this shop when we're done." Fugance said. Deidara and I soon left them behind.

"So, _Dan _What are we suppose to get here?" I asked. Deidara laughed.

"Well, Tobi, We have to get this really important scroll." He said. We walked to the tower in Sound.

"Here?" I asked.

"Yep!" Deidara said. We began walking inside.

"Where now?" I asked. Deidara smiled at me.

"I'll stall the guards up ahead while you go down to the laboratory and take the scroll that says 'Plan B', hm." He said. I nodded and we began walking again.

He stalled while I sneaked down into the laboratory. I quickly grabbed the scroll as I heard Kabuto's voice approaching with that of Yugi's. They were only inches away from the room when I left. I met up wth Deidara or Dan outside of the tower. He looked at the scroll and smiled at me. Then he patted my back which made me glare at him and he laughed again. We began our way back to the shop and found no one we knew. I tensed when I saw Sui. He didn't notice me though. Deidara and i sat close to their table and I listened carefully while sipping on my tea and eating dumplings.

"Did you guys hear Orochimaru's latest experiment?" Sui asked his friends.

"Which one?" They asked. Sui smirked.

"I hear he's planning on making a chip for Yugi just like he had with that Mist girl Koyuki. Remember that kid, Sasquehonno? They say it's from him. You know, they stole DNA from him before he left. They're doing the same with him and Yugi just like Kouga and Koyuki." Sui explained. I almost choked on my dumpling but I didn't show it one bit. Deidara began talking to me after he heard, trying to make me forget.

"That's kinda cool the way they just use those chips. But I like me the old fashioned way." One of his friends said. They all laughed. Soon we saw Yugi. She walked over to them.

"Get your lazy ass home, Sui. They need ya." She said. Sui left home while his friends left to their homes. Yugi stayed behind to eat.

"That the girl?" Deidara whispered to me.

"Hai." I responded. I looked at Yugi from the corner of my eye and saw that she was different.

"Invite her over to eat. She seems lonely, hm. She won't know who you are." Deidara said. I grunted. He stood up and went to her. He invited her over and she accepted. She then sat with us.

"Hi, I'm Yugi." She said.

"I'm Dan and this is my friend, Tobi." Deidara said. I noticed that Yugi was looking at me strangely.

"Tobi?" She asked. Deidara nodded. "I've never seen you two before. Where ya from?" She said. Deidara looked nervous.

"We're from Stone." I answered for him. He nodded.

"Stone?" She asked.

"Hai." Deidara said.

"Why so far out then?" She asked.

"We're here for an important exam that is only between three teams. It's close by here but not in the village exactly." Deidara said. Yugi looked at him.

"Oh. Well how long will you be here?" She asked.

"One month." I answered. She looked at me.

"You look familiar." She said. I noticed taht Deidara was nervous again.

"Is that so?" I asked.

"Yes but not from the appearance. The attitude." She said. I glared.

"Attitude? What about my attitude?" I asked harshly.

"Now now, guys, hm. We don't wanna get mad at each other, hm." Deidara said. Yugi turned to him.

"And you sound familiar. Are you two sure you're from Stone?" She asked.

"Why wouldn't we know?" I asked. She glared back at me.

"I'm just asking." She said. I glared harder.

"Dei-... Dan, It's time to go." I said and stood.

"Sorry about that. He's always mad and in a bad mood, hm." Deidara said.

"Oh." Yugi said.

"See ya around." Deidara yelled as he ran to catch up with me. He glared at me.

"What was that for, hm?!" He yelled. I glared.

"I can't be around her anymore." I said and we left.

"But this mission is for one month to check on them! If we leave now, we only comepleted Akatskui's mission and not your Hokage's, hm!!" Deidara yelled at me. I ignored it and exited the village.

"Like I care. I want no interaction with Sound anymore." I told him.

"Idiot!! You nor I don't say anything! We just follow orders and our order is to stay for a month to find some info, hm!!" He yelled. He kept going on about this until I stopped and turned to him with piercing dark purple eyes.

**"Listen to me for once!! I want nothing to do with Sound!! Those bastards can rot in hell for all I care!! I fucking hate those bitches!!" **SD and I yelled through my body. Deidara was left stunned. I began running back to Konoha.

-------------------------------------------------------

**That was so mean but got to the point. So yeah! This was one more chapter down! Woot! Now a word from my Ocs!**

**Linoone: Man, that was so mean!**

**Sasquehonno: About time I curse. I haven't done that in a long time.**

**Colin: Kinda scary though. The way your eyes went that weird color.**

**SD: Who you callin' weird?**

**Colin: (Gulps) Nothing, sir.**

**SD: Hahaha! I love this!**

**Jr: When will this story ever end?!**

**Hishi: Never! I love it!**

**Me: And besides, I still have to get to the part where you guys get married and have kids!**

**Linoone: Who with who?!**

**Me: You can guess.**

**Linoone: (Squeals) Starts with an F and ends with an E. She's with starts with an S and ends with an O!**

**Me: Don't spoil! I need everyone's help. Should I make a sequel where it talks about the guys kids or should I include it in this already so very long story?**

**Linoone: I say another story!**

**Sasquehonno: Just end this story already!**

**SD: I say make another twist! **

**Hishi: More water!**

**Jr: Fire I say!**

**Colin: Just make another story!**

**Me: I wasn't talking to you guys! I was talking to the readers! So I need help on that and I won't continue to the part where they have kids until someone tells me their opinion!**

**Everyone: Why?!!**

**Deidara: Why did he curse at me?!! What did I do, hm?!!**

**Me: Part of the story. Sorry!**

**Linoone: Ending time! On my mark! 1...2...3!**

**Everyone: Review now! Ja Ne!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Hey everyone! Me again! Well this is another chapter down! Almost there! Woot! Now a word from my Ocs again.**

**Linoone: Review at the end but right now read!**

**Sasquehonno: Rosie does not own Naruto...**

**Hishi: But she owns us ocs...**

**Jr: And this fanfiction story.**

**Legendary Uchiha Triplets: No flames please!**

**Me: They said that last time too! Like they said, I don't own Naruto! Now please R&R! On with the story!**

**-------------------------------------------**

I kept running in the deep forest with Deidara not too far behind. I knew I was disobeying orders but I didn't care right now. Deidara kept yelling out my name but I ignored him. Soon we were back in Stone and it was already night time. Our illusions were still around and we looked the same as we had in Sound. I stopped running when we were in Stone. Deidara caught up but collapsed. He panted hard as he fell to the ground. He shortly after stood up and looked at me. I didn't look at him though.

"What you do that for?!" He yelled. I glared.

"I said I didn't want to be there." I told him and walked to the hotel again. We slept for the night.

---------------------------------------

"Where did those two go?" Fugance asked as she looked around the shop. They were all suppose to meet there.

"I think they left." Her teammate said. Fugance called to Kenny.

"Find those two, Kenny." She said to her. Kenny began sniffing around and they all left the village as well.

--------------------------------------

"Wake up, hm!" Deidara yelled at me. I did and then we left Stone. We were in the forest when his stomach growled. He sat down on the ground.

"That's what you get for waking up and leaving so soon." I told him. He grunted and I looked around.

"I need me some meat!" He yelled.

"Care for rabbit?" I asked. He turned to me.

"Anything! Just get me some food!!" He yelled.

I turned into a wolf and headed out into the forest. Sooner or later I came back with two adults rabbits. He looked shocked but he began making the fire. He began cooking them over the fire. I stayed in my wolf form just incase any bears smelled the food and came to get some. When they were done we both ate one rabbit each. We finished and went back to walking. I sensed that Fugance's team was following. Weren't they suppose to stay behind for two weeks? I stopped and we waited for them. They caught up.

"What do you guys think you're doing?!" Fugance yelled at us.

"We had to leave after that Yugi girl suspected us at the shop we were eating at, hm." Deidara lied. Fugance calmed down.

"What now? You guys just leave?" She asked.

"We completed half of our mission. You guys have the same mission so you could just do it." I told them.

"We were suppose to check on any strange activity and since you all have the same mission, it seems you could handle it, hm." Deidara said. Fugance nodded.

"I guess. Just take care when you get out of Stone. Lots of ninja will be waiting." She told us. We nodded and she left with her team. Deidara and I set off once again.

"We're at where those ninja attacked us, hm. We should keep our guard up now." Deidara said as we neared the forest again.

"Hai." I responded and we went ahead. The ninja did show up so we fought them. Deidara saw the power of my sword for once and was impressed. We killed them all and went on our way again.

"Nice work, hm. I finally saw that sword of your's. You'll make a great partner, hm." Deidara said.

"Hn." I muttered and we continued walking. The illusions wore off by now.

We soon arrived at the village gates and we were greeted by the guards. We went in and then left to the base. Deidara delivered the scroll to Koyuki and she asked why we were back so soon. Deidara said that we had minor problems and needed to return. He motioned to my direction and Koyuki nodded. She left back to the North Wing as me and Deidara went to our wing. We went into our seperate rooms and we both slept through the day.

---------------------------------------------

_**The Next Day...**_

"Wake up, dumbass!!" Someone said. I didn't need to open my eyes to know who that was.

"Jackass..." I muttered back. He laughed. I rolled over and he shoved me.

"Wake up! Urgent meeting in the North Wing!!" He yelled. I woke up and smacked his head.

"Shut up, Jr! I heard you the first time!" I yelled. He left the room. I got up and did my morning schedule. Then I dressed in my mesh shirt and black baggy pants. I left to the north wing.

"Morning, sleepy head!" Koyuki yelled as I came into the room. They laughed. I sat down in my usaul spot: Between Deidara and Tobi.

"What's this Urgent Meeting business, eh?" I asked sleepily.

"The rest are coming over. We need to wait for their arrival." Koyuki said. I glared at Jr who was smirking.

"That's it?" I asked. She nodded. I hit my head on the table and they all laughed.

"Why?" She asked. I looked at her.

"I'm tired!" I yelled. They laughed again.

"We are too, hm!!" Deidara said. I glared at him and he smiled.

"You have those dark black circles around your eyes again." Koyuki said.

"Aren't you getting enough sleep? You sleep all day when you're not on missions so why are you so sleepy?" Itachi said. I hit my head again.

"SD talks too much. And he talks about perverted things so you can guess." I said.

"Maybe it'd be better if we abstracted SD from ya." Hishi said. I glared.

"He might be annoying but he's the only company I ever prefer." I told them.

"Not even Fugance-chan?" Linoone asked.

"No more questions. Head is spinning." I told them. I gathered my chakra and placed my hand over my head. It went on like this even after the others arrived.

"How long has he been like that?" Tsunade asked. They all turned to me.

"Even before you guys came." Koyuki answered.

"Is he sick?" Sakura asked. I groaned. "I'll take that as a yes." She said and they walked towards me.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Tsunade asked. I looked up at her and saw fuzzy images.

"Four?" I said. Tsunade grunted.

"Two." She said. I groaned again.

"He tried to heal himself and he has but it didn't seem to work." Koyuki said.

"Let's get him to his room. The meeting can wait." Tsunade said. The next thing I knew I was in my room again and laying on the bed. Tsunade, Sakura, Koyuki, and Shizune were all checking on me.

"Nothing's getting better." Shizune said and sighed. Tsunade was checking on her clipboard.

"Nothing." She said. They turned to Sakura who also had a clipboard.

"Nada." She said sadly. They then turned to Koyuki who was sitting next to me.

"Nothing either." She answered. I was laying on the bed when Deidara came in. He looked shocked that so many people were in my room.

"Uh..." He began. Tsunade glared at him.

"Get out. He's sick." She told him. Deidara smiled.

"I know. I got him something he can use to get better." Deidara said. He walked over to me and placed something in my hand. He smiled again then left.

"What is it?" I asked. Koyuki grabbed it and held it up. She was smiling. It was a small clay wolf.

"Isn't that cute. I think he's coming to respect his new partner." Koyuki said. The women all smiled. I grabbed the small wolf.

"It has chakra inside." I told them. They looked suddenly shocked. I gathered my chakra and combined it with the wolf's. Soon my head was a lot better. I sat up in bed.

"Wow. What he do?" Shizune asked. I rolled the small thing between my fingers.

"Helped me." I said simply. Koyuki looked at me.

"Why did you become so sick?" She asked. I looked at her then back at the wolf.

"I guess I was stressed again." I told her.

"Should we get Kakashi-san over here to help you then?" Shizune asked. I smiled weakly at her.

"No. I think I can relieve all my stress by myself." I told her. She smiled back.

"We'll leave now. Deidara will come over later to tell you about the meeting." Tsunade said and they walked to the door.

"Can't I go to the meeting too?" I asked. Tsunade smiled at me.

"You're sick. Deidara can tell you about it later." She said. She then left minutes later after making sure I was alright.

I layed back down and grunted softly. Soon Shippo came in through the window. He sat down on the feet of my bed and relaxed like me. Gaara came in soon afterwards and I sat up. He climbed up onto my lap and I stroked his red fur. He was getting too old. Gaara got up minutes later and went to the window. He looked outside so I guessed he was looking for Inubi. He found what he was looking for and went outside. Shippo stayed with me. I heard laughter outisde of my room so I used my senses. Oro was outisde the room, playing with Tobi. I tried looking around for Deidara but could only get so far since my chakra was low. I gave up and just tried going to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------

_**The Next Day...**_

I woke up that morning to find Deidara sitting in the arm chair. He was sound asleep. I looked around and saw Shippo still by my feet. I sat up in bed. I patted him softly and he seemingly smiled. I looked back at Deidara. He was smiling while he slept. That seemed weird to me. I grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. He began to fight it when it landed on him. I laughed. He woke up and walked over to me. He sat by the bed.

"Sleepy head, hm. You slept all day yesterday and before that." He said. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"I know. I guess I just can't seem to sleep." I told him while yawning.

"It's alright, kid. Get as much sleep as you can since now a days you'll be worked to death, hm." Deidara said. He smiled.

"What now? Any missions or what about that meeting?" I asked. He thought for a moment.

"Right. The meeting, hm. Well there was something about checking on Sound and being on our guards, hm. I think she said something about watching out for Fugance since she was coming home soon. She got a lot of info on them and just can't wait to get back, hm. I hear Tsunade told her to come back early since more and more ninja are getting injured while in the fight with Sound, hm." He explained. I listened carefully.

"So Tsunade needs her back because of all the ninja getting injured in battle?" I asked.

"That's what I heard. She also needs you healed up and ready to return to the hospital, hm. Your little patient came back and she won't let anyone heal her if it's not you, hm." Deidara said while smirking.

"Which one?" I asked. He smiled.

"Little Natsumi." He said. I sighed. I looked at him and smirked. I guess Fugance called herself Natsumi back in Sound since Natsumi and her always spent so much time together.

"That girl's always getting hurt for no particular reason." I told him.

"Maybe she just wants to see ya, hm." He said. We laughed after that.

"So I'll get ready now. If Tsunade really needs me to see Natsumi, I guess I should get there right away." I told Deidara. He nodded and left the room.

I got dressed in my usual outfit. I got up and did my usual morning schedule. Shippo followed, even if I was only ten inches away. He always stood by my side. I grabbed my Anbu uniform and pulled it on. I grabbed my mask and left out the room with Shippo. As we walked, I caught sight of Tobi and Oro playing. Shippo ignored them and kept walking right by my side. I patted him for doing so. Most ninja dogs his age would just go running off if they heard laughter. We walked to the forest until I caught sight of my Anbu team. Only three Anbu were on my team along with me and Shippo. We all left to the front gates.

I stayed there for a few hours before I left to the hospital. Shippo happily joined me. When we got in there, I was greeted by Shizune who was at the front desk. I walked over to her. We began talking. Shippo kept his eyes behind me. I glanced down at the dog who would always look up with a confused look. I patted him and Shizune handed me my days work. I looked over it.

"Deidara told me Tsunade needed me to check on Natsumi again." I told Shizune. She smiled.

"That's right. Natsumi-chan's in room 230. Go see her. She won't let anyone but you be her doctor, Sasquehonno-kun. I wonder why." She said. I looked at her and saw her smiling. I ignored it and glanced down at Shippo again. He was fully alert.

"Fine. I'll go check on her." I told Shizune.

"First change. She'll become tense if you go in there with an Anbu outfit. You know how she gets now a days." Shizune said. I nodded.

Shippo and I left the front desk and went into my own office so I could change. Shippo stayed close by. I changed into my usual outift again. The mesh shirt and black baggy pants. I grabbed the clipboard at my desk and went to room 230. Like Shizune had said, Natsumi was sitting on the bed already. I came in with Shippo and instantly, Natsumi ran to him. Shippo was use to this. He was also my assistant or as I liked to call my medic dog. He helped calm the patients down.

"Back for another check-up, Natsumi?" I asked. Natsumi went back to the bed and smiled.

Natsumi was a young girl of twelve with long brown hair and glistening pearly eyes. She had a smile any person could just smile back at. She was also part of the Hyuga Clan. She was tense around Anbu since Anbu from another nation attacked her father and he died. She's been horrified of them ever since.

"Hai, Sasquehonno-sama." She said in her soft voice. She reminded me a lot of Hinata.

"So what seems to be today's reason for visiting?" I asked. She smiled again.

"I need to get a check-up again." Natsumi said. I walked over to her with Shippo.

"Did Tsunade tell your mom about the operation then?" I asked. Natsumi laughed when I began checking her pressure again.

"Yeah. That's why I'm here again." She said.

"Okay so where is your mom?" I asked. I checked on her heart beat next.

"She's talking with Sakura-chan and Tsunade-sama in their office." She answered. We stayed quiet for a while as I checked on Natsumi. She then began talking about her ninja days as a Genin.

"Sasquehonno-sama?" She asked after a while. I turned to her.

"Yes, Natsumi?" I said. She smiled again.

"When did you become a Genin?" She asked.

"Back in my old village, I became a Genin around the age of four. I became a Genin at age twelve here." I told her. She laughed.

"At age four?! That must me so cool! I wish I was as smart as you!" She yelled. She smiled again which made me smiled weakly back.

"You will be some day." I told her.

"When did you become an Anbu?" She asked. I knew she wasn't afraid of Fugance or me since we were also her doctors and she didn't fear us.

"Back when I was fourteen. You can say about a year ago." I told her.

"I'm gonna be an Anbu at age fourteen too! I'll follow in your footsteps!" She said.

"Probably. Just make sure to completely heal before you start any more missions with your Genin team." I told her. She smiled brightly.

"I will. You can count on me!" She yelled. I laughed softly at her. Sakura came in.

"Hello, Natsumi-chan. How are you?" Sakura said. Natsumi stopped smiling. Sakura turned to me.

"She's fine." I said. Sakura smiled.

"She seems tense around everyone now a days. Can you figure out why?" Sakura said.

"I can try but you're gonna have to leave so she can talk." I told her. We both turned to Natsumi who was quiet and not smiling anymore. Sakura nodded and left the room.

"They always do that, don't they?" Natsumi said. I looked at her.

"I guess. So tell me why you didn't let Sakura check on you when I wasn't here?" I told her. Natsumi looked down and frowned.

"I don't like anyone to touch me unless it's someone I trust." She said.

"You can trust Sakura. She's a medic like me and can do a much better job at checking on you. I've barely started." I reasoned with her. She looked up at me.

"I know but you're one of my best friends! So is Fugance-chan. Since she's not here, I only want you to check on me." She said. I frowned.

"But I have other patients as well. I am Shiznue's assistant after all and when she's doing an operation, I have to be there. Most of the time that happens now a days because of Sound. What would you do if you were close to death and I couldn't help you?" I told her. She frowned again and her eyes got glossy.

"I'm sorry. I know you're Shizune-chan's assistant and you need to help her. But I just don't want anyone around me after what happened just days ago." She said. I looked at her.

"What happened?" I asked.

"While you were gone on a mission, Stone had attacked. All of us students, kids, and women had to go to the Hokage Faces. I was scared. If Itachi-san and Naruto-san hadn't helped me escape, I would be dead now. I was so close to dying is what Shizune-san had told me." She began.

"I wasn't told that." I said. She looked at me.

"That's why I'm so terrified of them. First my dad died and I almost did too. What will happen to my mom and little brother if I do die?" She said.

"Everything's fine now. That won't happen again on my watch. You can trust me." I told her. She smiled again.

"I do. But I just don't wanna live that over again." She said.

"You won't. None of us will let that happen." I said.

"Thanks." She said.

"But you have to let at least one other person besides Fugance and I check on you." I said.

"I guess I'll let Shizune-chan check on me too since you are her assistant. If you can trust her than maybe I can too." She said. I nodded.

"Good. Now I have to go check on the other patients. If ya need me, just ask Sakura." I told her.

"Okay. See ya!" She said. Shippo and I left the room and went to look for Shizune. She was at the front desk still.

"Shizune?" I said. She turned to me.

"How is she? What did she tell you?" She asked. I handed her Natsumi's papers.

"She's fine. She said that she'll let you check on her too from now on." I told her. Shizune smiled.

"Great. You convinced her. Now it'll be a lot easier around here." She said.

"I'll go check on the other patients now." I told her. She nodded so I left. Shippo was right by my tail.

----------------------------------------------------

_**Back at The Hokage Tower...**_

"So Tsunade-sama, how will we protect the village?" Sakura asked Tsunade.

Currently, all the rest were gathered at the tower. Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Neji, Ten Ten, Lee, Kiba and Akamaru, Kakashi, Guy, and Kurunei were all gathered with Tsunade.

"I have no idea right now. Sasquehonno-kun was right about the Hokage Faces. They'll break down any time now." Tsunade said. Suddenly, Koyuki, Itachi, Hishi, Jr, and Linoone appeared into the room.

"Sorry we're late. We ran into some problems." Koyuki said while scratching behind her head like Naruto always does.

"Liar!" Sakura, Ino, and Ten Ten yelled. Koyuki laughed nervously.

"She probably picked that up from Kakashi too." Naruto said. Everyone laughed.

"So what were all of you guys talking about?" Koyuki asked.

"Where to take the women and children to safety since the Faces can break down any time now." Tsunade said.

"We can take them to the base." Itachi said. Everyone looked at him.

"You sure that'll be alright with you?" Tsunade asked. Itachi shrugged.

"But is it big enough?" Sakura asked.

"Is it big enough?! It's enormous!!! You can fit Suna and Konoha in there!!" Linoone yelled. Everyone laughed.

"That's settled. Everyone to base." Tsunade said. All of them left to the base and went inside the meeting room.

"Linoone-chan was right. This place is huge!" Sakura said.

"I got lost on the first day." Hishi said and laughed.

"I still remember when you kids thought it was funny to go ahead and try to find the basement. You ended up in our room!" Koyuki yelled at Hishi and Jr. They laughed.

"It wasn't that funny. I'm still having images of what we saw." Jr whispered. Everyone laughed.

"Tell Tobi about it." Tobi said as he came in with the twins in his arms and Oro clutched to his leg.

"You saw it too, Tobi?" Hishi asked.

"Yeah! Tobi even heard it!" He yelled. Koyuki was blushing again.

"Tobi! Give me back my clay sculptures, hm!!" Deidara yelled and came into the room. Tobi handed the twins to Koyuki and shook off oro.

"Tobi didn't take them! Tobi swear!" Tobi yelled. Deidara began chasing him around the room. Small clay sculptures began falling out of Tobi's cloak pockets. Deidara gathered them up as Tobi ran to his room.

"The little thief, hm!" Deidara yelled.

"He was always good at stealing, now wasn't he, Deidara-san?" Koyuki said.

"Sure was, hm." Deidara said and left.

"So now what do we do?" Hishi asked.

"Party!" Sakumo yelled as she came in with Asuma, Matroni, Tenji, Colin, and Woshi.

"No parties!" Tsunade yelled.

"Party Pooper..." Sakumo muttered. They laughed.

"When is Fugance-chan getting home?" Matroni asked. Everyone sat down in chairs surrounding the meeting table.

"I'm guessing tonight." Tsunade said. Sakumo began snickering.

"I think Sasquehonno-san will be glad to hear that." Tenji said.

"I'll be glad to hear what, Tenji?" Sasquehonno asked as he came in.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Nothing." Tenji answered quickly. I looked around and saw them all smiling.

"O...kay...Whatever." I said and sat down too.

"How was Natsumi-chan?" Tsunade asked.

"Okay, I guess." I said. She was smiling too.

"Expecting anyone tonight?" Koyuki asked. I looked at her.

"No. Why do you ask?" I said. She smiled even more.

"Just." She said. I glanced down at Shippo sleeping by my feet.

"Did you hear?" Sakumo said. I looked at her now.

"What?" I asked. She smiled too. What was with everyone smiling today?!

"Fugance-chan's coming home tonight!" She said. I starred,emotionless.

"Great." I said simply. She starred at me now.

"Why aren't you happy like us?" She asked. I yawned.

"I don't know." I answered. She was glaring now.

"She's your girlfriend! Why aren't you excited?!" Sakumo asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"Don't you know anything?!" She yelled. I glared at her.

"Don't get so mad, Sakumo-chan." Matroni said.

"Everyone's fighting now. What a drag." Asuma said.

"Come on now, guys. It's a day to be happy, not mad at each other." Tenji said.

"Tenji-san's right!" Hishi said.

"Hn." Jr muttered. I kept glaring.

"Anyone mind if I borrow Sasquehonno-kun for a moment, hm?" Deidara asked from the door.

"Go ahead." Koyuki said. I stood and walked to Deidara. He went to my room.

"What Deidara?" I asked. He took out a book from under my pillow. Shippo had followed us.

"I got this from Hidan-san's room. I can't read it so I was wonderin' if you could, hm." He said. He handed me the book with a strange cover. I ran my fingers over the cover.

"You stole it from his room, didn't you?" I said. He smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah." He said. We laughed then went to my desk. I opened the book and tried to read it.

"Oredam podrew, Jashin." I said. I starred at the writing.

"What does that mean, hm?" He asked.

"I have no idea." I said and he sighed.

"Maybe if we study it, we'll learn it, hm." He said. I nodded.

"I guess." I said. I kept reading.

"You do that. I'll just look around your room, hm." Deidara said. I sweatdropped.

"Fine. Jsut don't touch anything." I told him. He nodded. I went back to reading.

**--------------------------------------------------**

**Hi everyone! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Now another word from my Ocs!**

**Linoone: I wonder what that book said.**

**Sasquehonno: I already know.**

**Linoone: You do?**

**Me: Of course he does! I'll tell him since I just made up that crazy language!**

**Linoone: Tell me too!**

**Me: He'll say what it said in the next chapter! Hidan gets a little surprise too! Yay!**

**Sasquehonno: What a drag. How long will I have to suffer?**

**Me: Shut up! Just wait!**

**Linoone: Have patience, young grasshopper.**

**Sasquehoono: Wise choice, Master Fung.**

**Linoone: (Bursts into laughter) Isn't that guy from Xiaolin Showdown or something like that?!**

**Me: He is! You're just too good, Sasquehonno!**

**Sasquehonno: Yeah, sure. Now let's just say good-bye and start the other chapter.**

**Me: I update fast don't I? I just love this story!**

**Everyone: Please review! Ja Ne!**


	44. Chapter 44

Deidara woke up that morning still in my room. Shippo was sound asleep in my bed. I was still reading Hidan's book. I had finally begun to understand it. Not completely but close enough. Deidara walked over to me and glanced over my shoulder at the book. I kept on reading. When I was sure of what the book was saying, I turned to Deidara. He was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. I threw a paper plane at him and he turned to me. I motioned for him to look at the book. He did and I began reading what it said. I wasn't surprised when Deidara looked confused. I smirked inwardly. I kept reading the strange language as Deidara just looked on. Shippo woke up and left the room. We heard movement in the base now. I turned back to Deidara.

"What does it say, hm?" He asked. I went back to the book.

"Marew jurn pokru, Jashin." I read. Deidara was still confused.

"What does it mean, hm?" He asked again.

"It talks something about a God named Jashin." I told him.

"Yeah. Hidan-san always talks about him, hm." Deidara said.

"It said that all must hail thou Jashin." I told him.

"Makes sense, hm. Hidan-san always was religious." Deidara said and yawned.

"Confusing though. I can only get so far. Mind if I borrow the book?" I said.

"You can have it. Just don't let Hidan-san find it, hm." Deidara told me.

"Fine." I told him.

He left the room to get ready. I closed the book and placed it on the shelf with all the others. I yawned then went into the bathroom. I showered. I got dressed in a mesh shirt and black baggy pants. I guess it was the only thing I found suitable to wear. I brushed my hair and pulled it into a ponytail. I looked at myself in the mirror. I really had to cut my hair. I sighed. I pulled out a kunai from my pouch and grabbed my hair. I braced myself as the kunai slashed my hair. I swore I looked more like Itachi now. I brushed my hair again and looked in the mirror. It wasn't that short and it wasn't that long. I thought back at Hishi and Jr. They had Sasuke's hair style. I wondered how I would look like that. I ignored it though.

I looked at the book on my shelf and then at my hair. I sighed. Lavender hair was creeping back onto the tip of the ponytail. It always did that if any of my lavender hair was cut off. I looked down at the bundle of hair on the ground. I grabbed it and dumped it into the trash. I stuffed my hands into my pockets. I walked out of the bathroom and went to the book shelf. I grabbed the book and stuffed it into my wolf pup bag. That's right! I still had that thing!

I swung the bag over my shoulder and heard the wolf growl. I ignored it. I grabbed my cloak and placed them inside the bag. I pulled on all of my weapons: Kunai pouch, shuriken holster, senbon, and my sword. I walked out my door and locked it. Shippo was already waiting for me, outside my bedroom door. I began walking to the entrance. As I walked I ran into Hidan. I guessed he was going to the North Wing.

"Good morning, Sasquehonno-sama." He said. I smirked.

"Domaw juro ne, Hidan." I said. As suspected Hidan stopped and turned to me. He had a dropped jaw and wide eyes. I kept walking to the entrance.

I walked out of the base so I pulled on my cloak. I walked into the forest with Shippo. As I neared the Uchiha District, Shippo left to check on his family. I allowed him to. I began walking to the District and soon found the lake again. I pulled off the cloak and sat at the deck. I soaked my feet again. I pulled out the book and opened it to the page I left off at. I continued reading it. By now I realized that this was some sort of bible.

"Sasa-kun!" Someone yelled from behind me. I turned and saw Fugance running to the lake too.

"Fugance. What are you doing around here so early?" I asked. She sat down with me and smiled brightly.

"I had to give Tsunade-sama some vaulable information. I got home early." She said. I nodded.

"Hn." I muttered and turned back to the book.

"Is that all you have to say?" She said.

"I guess. You know I'm not so talkitive." I told her. She hugged me again.

"I know that but I thought you would at least be excited." She said. I turned to her. She was frowning. I sighed and closed the book. I placed it back into my bag.

"I can't show it but I guess I am." I told her.

"You're always guessing at everything. Can't you be sure of something for once?" She said.

"I guess." I said. She shoved me playfully.

"See? You're always like that." She said. We laughed.

"So what did you find?" I asked remembering what Sui had told his friends back in Sound.

"I found out they plan on making strong ninja by stealing DNA from other ninja. I also found out that Sound and Stone have some sort of deal." She said. I flinched when she said the word deal.

"Is that so?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" She said. I looked at the sky.

"I found out something like that too." I told her and smiled.

"Okay. What's going on?" She asked. I looked at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked. She smirked.

"You don't always smile. Why now?" She said. I laughed inwardly.

"I don't know. I just think today's a good day." I said. I looked at the reflection in the water. I sighed.

"I guess." She said.

"Natsumi asked for you. Well at least I think she asked." I said. Fugance laughed.

"How so?" She asked.

"I had to go check on her. She's doing fine and all but I guess she was wondering where you were since no one besides me would tend to her. Of course, she didn't let them. I think she was wondering where you were since you or me would check on her only. You weren't there so, yeah." I said. I got confused myself.

"I think I understand." Fugance said. We laughed.

"I don't know." I said. I was still confused at what I said. She laughed.

"So, what do you think of adoption?" She asked. I looked at her.

"Adoption?" I asked. She smiled.

"Yeah." She said.

"I think you're too young." I said. She laughed and shoved me again.

"No I'm not! I'm already fifthteen! I think I can have a family by now." She said.

"With who?" I asked. She blushed and smiled.

"That's why I said adoption!" She yelled. We laughed.

"Well I think I would rather have a son with my own blood. I don't know about you but that's my guess." I told her.

"I know. And I want a kid with my own blood too but I just want a family now." She said. I sighed.

"Have patience, will ya?" I said. She laughed.

"But just think! Your mom was a mother at age seventeen or eighteen. I'm fifthteen! If a fragile flower like her can take on a rough guy like Itachi and she can handle, don't you think I can?!" She said.

"How would you know that Itachi was rough?" I asked. She blushed and shoved me again. I laughed.

"Not like that! I mean he was an assasin! God!" She yelled.

"Well, I guess you can but with who is the real question. It depends on who you wanna be with." I told her. She smirked.

"You know! Sheesh!" She said.

"Well does that person want to be with you?" I asked. She raised her brow at me.

"You do, right?" She asked. I smirked.

"Maybe..." I said and stood up. She did too.

"What? You don't like me anymore?" She asked.

"Stop asking dumb questions, will ya?" I told her. She kept looking at me.

"Do you?" She asked. I sighed.

"Yes but what about your dad or mom or my mom or dad and brothers and sisters? And then there's Tsunade!" I told her. She laughed.

"It's between you and me. No one else!" She said. We sat down again. I laid back on the deck.

"I guess." I told her. She was smirking again.

"Are you afraid to have kids with a human female?" She asked. I shoved her playfully and she laughed.

"No! Of course not!" I said. She was still smirking.

"Right...Sure. But come on! Adoption in better!" She yelled. I grunted.

"No thank you." I said. She was begging me now.

"Please!!!" She begged. I sat up. She grabbed my arm.

"No." I said.

"Please!"

"No."

"Come on! Have a heart!" She said. I turned to her.

"How do you think I live?" I asked and she laughed again.

"Please! I'll keep him in my house. Just come with me to get him!" She said. I sighed.

"How about we wait a few more years then you can have a family, eh?" I said. She blushed.

"No! I want one now!" She said. I smirked.

"You asked for it." I said. She blushed harder.

"Adoption not that!" She yelled. I laughed.

"Just wait until you're seventeen at least." I said. She stopped.

"I guess. But I really want to know how it feels to be a mom. It must be so cool!" She said.

"Trust me. It isn't." I said boredly. She laughed.

"You're a father not a mother!" She said. I sighed again.

"Almost the same thing." I said. She laughed again.

"I'm hungry." She said. I laughed now.

"Wanna get some ramen?" I asked.

"Sure!" She yelled. We stood up. I picked up my things and we went to the ramen shop. I stuffed the cloak and book back inside the bag and swung the bag over my shoulder. We left.

"I'll get the ordinary." Fugance said.

"Spicy." I said. Soon our bowels were in front of us. We ate.

"Why the sudden intrest in being a mother, eh, Fugance?" I asked her. She turned to me.

"I don't know. I guess I just wanted to be one now." She said.

"Hn." I muttered and continued eating.

"Why don't you wanna adopt?" She asked.

"I already told you." I stated.

"Yeah but why?" She repeated. I sighed.

"I guess I just can't stand kids who aren't like me." I said. She laughed.

"Just like you couldn't stand anyone when you first came here?" She said. I laughed too.

"Yeah." I responded.

"What's all this about being mothers and fathers and having kids?" The ramen guy asked us. Fugance blushed.

"Oh it's nothing. Just a little chat." Fugance said. We soon finished, paid and left. We went back to the lake.

"Maybe you should be quiet about that from now on." I told her. She laughed.

"But..." She began.

"No! No talking about having kids! Those twins at home are enough trouble." I said. She laughed again.

"Those girls are almost three right?" She asked.

"Yep." I said.

"In two more months." She said.

"Hn." I muttered.

"Talk!!!" She yelled.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it's boring." She said.

"Why?"

"Because no one talks."

"Why?"

"Because you never start a conversation!"

"Why?"

"How should I know?!" She yelled and we laughed.

"How long until the war?" I asked.

"Three years." She answered. I sighed.

"We're going to be eighteen by then, right?" I said.

"Yeah." She answered. I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"I'm bored." I said. She hugged me.

"Yep." She said. It was quiet.

"Talk you woman!" I said. She laughed.

"Why?" She asked. I raised my brow at her.

"Don't start that again." I warned her. She laughed.

"Alright." She said and wrapped her arms around my neck. She smiled.

"Hold on, hm!!" Deidara yelled. I turned to the voice and saw him running to us from the direction of the base.

"What, Deidara?" I asked. He panted.

"Itachi wants you home, hm. He says you can't be out so early or so late." He said. I sighed.

"Overprotective bastard." I muttered. Deidara laughed.

"He's your dad. Don't be so mean!" Fugance yelled.

"You two are still touching, hm." Deidara said. Fugance blushed and we seperated. He laughed again.

"Leave now, Deidara." I ordered. He left realy fast which surprised me a bit.

"Back to us!" Fugance yelled and wrapped her arms around my neck again.

"Maybe I should get home." I said. She frowned.

"No. Wait a bit longer." She said. We kissed for a long while until Shippo was howling at me.

"Told ya I should have left." I told her. She laughed.

"I'll see ya tomorrow." She said. We stood up and kissed one last time. Then we left to our home.

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Hey everyone! I love you for reading but not that kind of love! Now a word from my Ocs!**

**Linoone: This story gets so adorabler everyday!**

**Sasquehonno: Why must you torture me?**

**Me: Because I can! Now let's say good-bye!**

**Everyone: Review please! Ja Ne!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Hey everyone! Well it's finally here! WAR! Woot! I love it! Oh and Oro was trained but I just didn't wanna say anything. Sasquehonno learned the immortality jutsu and how to give seals. He just gets stronger everyday doesn't he?! I love it too! Now a word from my new eighteen year old Ocs!**

**Linoone: R&R!**

**Sasquehoono: Rosie does not own Naruto...**

**Hishi: But she owns us...**

**Jr: And this story.**

**Koyuki: Don't count me out! No flames please!**

**Me: I have no idea why you did that but okay! On with the WAR!**

**-------------------------------------------------**

_**Three Years Later...**_

I woke up that morning with the twins on me. They were jumping on my bed again. I ordered them off and like good little sisters, they listened...for once. I watched as they ran out the room with Yuta on Shippo and Tayu holding his tail while on skis. Shippo had become the size of Akamaru now (Just think of him after the time skip. That big). I yawned and slowly got up from bed. I did the bed then went into the bathroom. I bathed then dressed in my Anbu uniform. I grabbed my mask from the desk and looked at the calender. Today was the day. Sound and Stone's War against Konoha.

I quickly grabbed my weapons and pulled them on. I hastily reached for my sword. I stopped when I had it in my hand. I remembered the deal with Orochimaru. I cursed softly and pulled on my sword. I grabbed the robe and pulled it over my uniform. My mask was still in my hand. I walked out of my room and was greeted by my nervous partner, Deidara. Hishi, Jr, Linoone, and Fugance were behind him all in there uniforms too. Hishi and Jr had become Anbu as well in the past three years. Linoone was a medic and a great one at that. She was taught by Sakura and Koyuki themselves and now like both others, she too had Tsunade's super strength.

I walked forward to them and we all left to the North Wing. Fugance was next to me. I could tell she was nervous about today also. We went into the meeting room and found everyone there. Sakumo had become a medic as well. Tenji was a Jounin along with Matroni. Asuma was an Anbu now too and had the mask of a deer. Colin was now an Anbu too and held the mask of a bear. Woshi could have been an Anbu but he chose to stay Jounin. Oro was now even as strong as Jiraiya himself. Tsunade was surprised I could train him so fast. Little Tayu and Yuta sat next to their mom, waiting for the signal to leave for the academy.

"Alright. Tayu, Yuta. You two will come to this spot when Daddy goes for you, okay?" Tsunade told them. Yuta and Tayu looked at Itachi.

"Hai!" They said. They both left for the academy.

"The day has finally come." Jiraiya said. Tsunade sighed.

"Yes. Now all we can do now is do our best, work hard, and hope." She said.

"Now what are the plans?" Hishi asked. Tsunade took out a giant scroll and unrolled it on the table.

"Akatsuki will attack the front line which will probably be just normal Sound ninja. Anbu will attack some of the higher levels. Sasquehonno, Hishi, Jr, Jiraiya, and I will attack with our summoned beasts. Fugance and Sakumo will be with Sakura, Koyuki, and Shizune at the farthest point from any ninja. They will help the injured. Matroni, Tenji, and Woshi will be with Akatsuki. Colin and Asuma will be with the other Anbu attacking the higher levels. Once Hishi, Jr, and Sasquehonno summon the demons, Hishi and Jr will leave and come back to the base. Make sure no one follows. Since Sasquehonno can control all three demons, he will stay with them. Oro will be on SD with Sasquehonno and they will both attack the Kaguya children. Once they are finished come help Jiraiya and I with Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Kouga. Once the Anbu are done with the higher levels they will attack Jugo, Karin, Suigetsu, Karina, Sui, and Yugi. When all of these are done Stone will probably appear as back up. EVeryone must be on alert at all times!" Tsunade said. All of us listened carefully.

"Sounds like a solid plan. I think it'll work." Jiraiya said. Everyone nodded.

"Also after the Akatsuki are done fighting off the front line, Deidara, Sasori and Tobi will come back and guard the base with Hishi and Jr. Some other ninja will come as well." Tsunade said.

"So I'll stay with Sasquehonno-sama?" Oro asked.

"That's right." Tsunade said. Oro nodded.

"So do we set out now?" I asked.

"Guards are waiting at the gates. They will tell us when to go." Tsunade said. Fugance was holding onto my hand now.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"I never knew there was anything else more annoying than women. What a drag." Asuma said.

"Think we'll survive?" Matroni asked. Sakumo gasped.

"Stop being so negetive!" Tenji yelled.

"Of course we'll survive. 'Cuz if we don't..." Hishi said but stopped when Jr smacked his head.

"We have a good chance. 60 percent against 40 percent is good enough. Us being 60 percent that is." Jr said.

"We have a good stragety. That's good enough." Tsunade said. Everyone was tense now. Fugance tightened her grip on my hand. I knew she was super nervous.

"Tsunade-sama. They are here." Genma said as he appeared behind Tsunade. He left quickly and we all stood up.

"Remember the plan!" Tsunade yelled.

"Hai." We responded and we all left the base.

Once we got to the gates, I saw the academy students being lead out. Yuta and Tayu were with Itachi who was helping take the kids to the base. I turned to the gates and we all climbed up. We saw an army of Sound and Stone nin. Already Akatsuki, Anbu, and Jounin were waiting outside the gates. Fugance and I went down there too and she went with the other medics. I walked to Tsunade, Jiraiya, Hishi, Jr, and Oro. We all saw Manda there too. Orochimaru and Kabuto were on top of his head. I breathed in deeply and watched as the people I knew back in Sound appeared. I even saw Jugo's sad expression.

Tsunade gave out the signal and she summoned her slug. Jiraiya summoned his toad also. Hishi bit his thumb and ran it over his left leg. His mark appeared and soon he was on top of a giant blue flying falcon. Jr also bit his thumb and ran the blood over his chest. The mark appeared on his back and he was on top of a red weasel with one black eye and the other red. I inhaled deeply then bit my thumb too. I did seals and then ran the blood over my own mark. SD appeared and he looked exactly like I did as a wolf but he had dark purple eyes. He was bigger than any summoned beast there. Oro was on top of SD with me. SD howled loudly and earthquakes ran everywhere. Most Stone nin died. Everyone was attacking.

Oro pointed to his brothers and sisters and we ran to them. They were in the back with Orochimaru. Orochimaru got in my way but Jiraiya took care of him. I attacked the Kaguyas once again. Kimmy was the first to react. He tried to hit SD with his drill but missed. SD howled once again and the sky became dark. Lightening flashed and I noticed SD was controling the bolts with his howls. He howled and hit one of the girls. She died instantly. The others began running so SD began stomping on them. More earthquakes were made and more Stone ninja died. A few hours later of fast running, all the kids were killed. Kimmy was still breathing but couldn't move or speak. I told SD to head to Fruzy and Azul. We did and then Hishi and Jr left. Azul and Fruzy followed us and did as I told them to.

I noticed that many ninja from Konoha were injured. One of them specifically was my patient, Natsumi. She was Jounin by now and was fifthteen. She was being helped by Fugance. Tsunade and Jiraiya were fighting off Orochimaru and Kabuto. Soon they killed Manda. Orochimaru summoned another snake and attacked Tsunade. She was hurt but quickly healed. I ran to them with SD, Fruzy, and Azul. I was stopped by another giant wolf summoned by Yugi. She now stood in my way. I noticed something different about her. She was a clone. I wondered why.

I ignored the thought and got Fruzy to attack her. Jugo was close by so I got Azul to attack him. That's when Oro got in front of me. I turned and saw that he was hit by someone. I quickly helped him and sent whoever hurt him flying. I looked at Oro and inspected his wound. I began healing him. He was soon up and ready. I turned to see Fruzy and Azul and saw that Jugo was done and so was Yugi's clone. I went now to Tsunade and Jiraiya. They told me to fight off the Stone ninja. I did so. This went on for hours until finally, Sound and Stone retreated with the few ninja they had left. I noticed something right when they were about to leave. Yugi was hiding in the bushes. I created a clone to stay with Oro and the demons. I went to check this out.

As I got to Yugi I stopped rapidly. I couldn't belive this. So what Sui had said really was true. I turned my eyes away from Yugi and looked at the ground. I must have been hallucinating again. There was no way. No way at all. I feared the worst. I had to be hallucinating. I HAD to be. I turned my head slowly to Yugi who still hadn't noticed me and opened them. I was right. My best friend. My first true friend. My only friend in Sound. She was pregnant.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Where can he be?" Fugance asked as she looked at the fight in front of her. She couldn't see much since it was dark.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he's close by." Koyuki told her. They all continued healing.

"I'm sure he just went to check on Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama." Sakura said.

"That would be like him. To worry about nothing." Koyuki said.

"Stop chitter chatting and heal, women!" Shizune told them.

"We are. We just wanna help Fugance-chan stop worrying." Koyuki said.

"Don't worry, Fugance-chan. I'm sure he's fine." Sakumo said.

"How can we be sure?" Fugance asked. The women all sighed.

"He's a grown man." Sakura said.

"Isn't he eighteen already?" Shizune asked.

"Yep. He's growing up so fast." Koyuki said. The women laughed.

"I just hope he would get here sooner. I'm already running out of chakra." Fugance said.

"I know what ya mean. I'm, so tired." Sakumo said.

"I've never felt this tired before." Fugance said.

"Let me take over then." Someone said. Fugance and the women looked up and saw Sasquehonno.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Sure!" Fugance said. SD placed me down on the ground and looked ahead at the fight.

"What do you guys need me to do?" I asked the women. They smiled.

"Nothing, son. Just stay around a while. We're all tired of using all our chakra." Koyuki said. I nodded.

I looked back at the fight and noticed them all leaving. Yugi was being helped by Kabuto and a wounded Jugo. Soon they were out of sight. I sighed.

"Tired too?" Sakura asked. I turned back to them.

"I guess." I said.

"There ya go again!" Fugance said. We laughed. I sat down next to them.

"I hear you surprised Hidan. I wonder why I just barely heard?" Koyuki said.

"That was three years ago." I told her.

"Yeah and you still keep doing it, don't you?" She said.

"Well only when I run into him in the morning." I said. Tsunade and the others slowly returned.

"Need help?" Shizune asked. The women all began healing them. Fugance decided to heal me.

"Aren't you almost out of chakra?" I asked. She smiled.

"I still have enough to heal you." She said. She finished healing me. Oro came.

"My goodness! Who did that to you?" Koyuki asked as she saw Oro's ripped up shirt.

"It was just Kouga. No big deal." He said and smiled. Koyuki sighed.

"The war is finally over! Thank you, Jashin!" I yelled. They all looked at me.

"He picked it up from reading my bible!" Hidan yelled proudly as he came over to us with the others. Everyone laughed. Fugance hugged me again.

"So can we go home now? I desperately need to see my baby girls!" Koyuki yelled. Tsunade smiled.

"Fine. Everyone to the base!" She said. We all left to the base.

"Hold on!" I yelled. They all turned to me.

"What now?" Koyuki asked. I tunred around and saw all three of the demons. They laughed.

"Hurry up, will ya?" Tsunade said. I made the guys bring down their heads and I touched each nose once. They all disappeared.

I turned back to the guys and we walked. I wrapped my arm around Fugance's waist and she giggled. She hugged back. We all went to the base. Naruto talked about how he had kicked Kouga's butt and everything. Matroni kept whispering things that made us all laugh. We soon got there and Tayu and Yuta immediately ran to their dad. Koyuki laughed. They wouldn't let go of Itachi's legs. Everyone laughed. Shippo came out of the base and ran to me. I patted him and he sat down next to me. Tayu and Yuta wouldn't let go so in the end, Itachi had to walk in with the girls on his legs. It was hilarious. Everyone went in and got to the meeting room. They lead everyone else, the villagers, women, children and elders, out of the base and safely back in their homes. When that was done, all of us sat down at the meeting table. Everyone talked.

"So what now?" Naruto asked.

"We get back to living la vida loca!!" Matroni yelled. All the guys laughed.

"I mean it." Naruto said.

"We get back to living our normal lives." Tsunade said.

"Well not so normal since Sound and Stone won't be attacking so often." Koyuki said. Tayu and Yuta were now playing with Shippo. Tsunade sighed.

"True. So everyone can go back to their normal lives." Tsunade said. Everyone groaned. I was starring out the window.

"Yo! Sasquehonno!" Kakashi yelled at me. I looked at him.

"What is it?" I asked. Everyone was starring at me.

"Didn't you here what we said?" Naruto asked. I shook my head no.

"The kids deaf!" Kiba yelled and laughed. I glared.

"Stop Dad." Fugance said. Kiba smiled.

"We were saying that you should head to the hospital later on since Natsumi is back there again." Tsunade said. I sighed.

"Sure." I said. They all went back to talking with themselves.

Soon the meeting was over and we all left. I went to my room to change and bathe. I was covered in blood. My clothes were ripped up too. I bathed then changed into my normal mesh shirt and black baggy pants. I came out with my hair in a towel. Fugance was waiting for me on the bed. She was also changed into her normal grey kimono. She was sitting on the bed with Kenny. She stood up and walked to me when she saw. I took off the towel off my head. I looked at her. She was smiling. I walked over to the bathroom and grabbed the brush. I brushed my hair. Then I pulled it into a low ponytail like usual. I sat down on my bed. Fugance did too.

"Are we going or are we going?" She asked excited.

"Fine." I said. We stood up and left. We arrived at the hospital within minutes. We saw Shizune at the front desk.

"Good day, Shizune-chan." Fugance greeted.

"Good afternoon, you two. Natsumi waiting for you Sasquehonno-kun." Shizune said. I grunted.

"I'm joining in today, Shizune-chan." Fugance said and held my hand.

"Alright. Here ya go." Shizune said and handed us the clipboard. We left to the room. When we entered, we both saw Natsumi waiting on the bed.

"Good afternoon, Sasquehonno-sama, Fugance." Natsumi greeted.

"Good afternoon, Natsumi-chan. Hope you don't mind but I'll be joining Sasquehonno-kun in his daily day of work." Fugance told her. Natsumi looked kind of mad for some reason.

"Okay." She said. Fugance turned to me and I looked at her.

"Do you want to check her or should I?" Fugance asked. I sighed.

"Go ahead." I said and sat down on a chair. I saw that Natsumi was mad now.

"Alright. I'll check on you today, Natsumi-chan." Fugance said. She went onto checking her. Soon she was done. I kept sitting on the chair as Fugance checked on Natsumi. I noticed that Natsumi seemed upset about something. I ignored it.

"Okay. Are you done yet?" I asked Fugance. She laughed.

"Almost. I only have to check the blood samples. I'll be right back." Fugance said.

She then left to go check on the blood samples. Natsumi got up and began walking around the room. I closed my eyes and sensed Natsumi walk towards me. I opened my eyes and found her right in my face. She was smiling and giggling. I starred at her. She didn't move away.

"Something I can help you with, Natsumi?" I asked. She smiled and moved a bit back.

"No, Sasa-kun." She said and looked out the window. I starred at her. Since when had she started calling me Sasa-kun? I looked at the door. What could be taking Fugance so long? I sighed.

I closed my eyes again and laid back on the chair. I was very tired. I rubbed my head. I soon sensed Natsumi walk to me again. I ignored her and kept my eyes closed. I opened them rapidly when I felt something hugging me. I saw Natsumi sitting on my lap and hugging me. I starred at her.

"Uh...Natsumi?" I said. She looked at me with a giant smile plastered on her face.

"Yes, Sasa-kun?" She said. I looked at her strangely. Just then, Fugance came in. Natsumi didn't get off though.

"Natsumi, what are you doing?" Fugance asked with a glare. Natsumi smiled at her.

"Nothing." Natsumi answered. She hugged me again.

"Get off of him, Natsumi." Fugance ordered. Natsumi frowned and got off. I stood up and walked over to Fugance. Natsumi pretended to look innocent.

"What was that about?" Fugance asked me. She looked really mad. I starred at her now.

"Uh...I don't know." I told her. She glared. Then she turned back to Natsumi.

"You're good, Natsumi. You can go now." Fugance said. She grabbed my hand and lead me out the room. She looked very very angry now.

"Fugance, you're hurting me." I said. She stopped and turned to me. She was still glaring.

"I don't care!" She yelled. I glared back at her. She ignored it and continued walking.

It wasn't until we were at the lake that she let go of my hand. She turned on her heel and glared at me. She crossed her arms in front of her. I starred. She continued glaring. I ignored it. I turned and was about to walk when she grabbed my hand again. I sighed.

"What now?" I asked. I turned back to her and noticed that she looked sad now.

"Why was she on you?" Fugance asked. I saw that she had glossy eyes now.

"How should I know? I just relaxed when she suddenly was on my lap. I have no idea why." I told her. She calmed down now.

"Then you didn't want her on you?" She asked. I raised my brow at her.

"Why would I?" I told her. She smiled brightly now. She hugged me.

"Let's go then. The others might be waiting for us." She said. We began walking back to the base. I ran into Deidara who was looking for something.

"What ya looking for, Deidara?" I asked. he stopped and looked at us.

"I was playing with Yuta and Tayu and Tobi, hm! When they decided to play hide and seak! Now me nor Tobi can find them, hm! And worst of all, Koyuki-sama and Itachi-sama are asking to see them!" Deidara yelled while panicking. Fugance giggled.

"I'll help." I said.

I looked at the forest and closed my eyes. I opened them. I walked out into the forest and went to the wolf tribe Gaara was at. Deidara and Fugance followed. I transformed into my wolf self and went down into Diana's den. I found her with the twins. They groaned when they saw me and crawled out of the den. I did too. Deidara hugged them and the girls laughed. We went back to the base. Deidara took them in and lead them to Itachi and Koyuki. I wondered why they wanted the girls.

"Thanks for helping out, hm." Deidara said. I nodded and he left to his room. Fugance and I walked to my room. We both sat at the bed.

"Tired?" Fugance asked. I looked at her. She smiled.

"Yeah." I said. She looked out the window.

"Maybe we should get to sleeping." She said. I yawned and stretched.

"Sure." I said. I laid back on the bed. She laid back down with me.

"Mind if I stay here for a while? The others are here too and they won't be leaving until later tonight." She said. I yawned again.

"Okay." I told her. She smiled and hugged me again.

We stayed like that for a while until Kisame came in and told us to come to the party. He was already drunk. We both got up and went to the North Wing. Everyone we knew was there and having fun. Fugance left to go with Linoone and Sakumo with the women. I went over to the guys. I saw that Hishi, Jr, Kisame, and Deidara were all drunk. I noticed that they had already drank four sake bottles completely. I sat down between Deidara and Jr since they could contain themselves. Kisame handed me a cup of sake too. It was like this for the rest of the night. By then I was also drunk.

"Time to go, guys." Tsunade said.

Everyone left besides her and the medics. Sakura, Sakumo, Shizune, Koyuki, Fugance, and Tsunade stayed behind. I left to my room. My head was spinning. I laid back down on the bed and relaxed. Fugance came in and I noticed that she was also drunk. I guess she really was like Tsunade. She was laughing for no particular reason as she laid back on the bed also. We hugged and she kept laughing. It was weird.

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Hey guys! Fugance is weird but okay! Now a word from the Ocs again!**

**Linoone: Why was everyone drunk?**

**Sasquehonno: I don't know but I love it!**

**  
Fugance: I never knew you to love anything.**

**Sasquehonno: Exactly but I'm drunk! Woot!**

**Me: He's weird again...Mommy...**

**Linoone: I know. Mommy!**

**Koyuki: What is it, Linoone?**

**Sasquehonno: Linoone, Shut up!**

**Linoone: Don't yell at me! You're not my daddy!**

**Me: I think he is.**

**Linoone: NOOOO!!!!**

**Me: Well that's only an opinion. Might be wrong, might be right.**

**Fugance: Just say the ending please.**

**Me: Okay! Next chapter: Something very WEIRD happens!!! (Laughing evily)**

**Everyone: (Gulps) Help us! Review please! Ja Ne! **


	46. Chapter 46

I awoke that morning with Fugance still by my side. I yawned and sat up. I stopped immediately. I looked down at Fugance. She was sleeping, obviously, but she was also something else. I couldn't believe this. I looked around the room and saw my worst fear.

**"What I tell ya?" **SD said as he stood over by my desk. He was his ghostly form. I smacked my head. He began laughing.

I really couldn't believe this. How could this happen? I covered my face with my hands and shook my head slowly. I looked back at Fugance. She rolled over. I closed my eyes. I was right. I reached over to her and shook her. She groaned. I shook her again and she sat up slowly. She rubbed her eyes and looked at me. I turned away. She kept looking at me. Then she looked at herself. She quickly grabbed the covers and covered herself. She looked back at me and looked shocked. I starred at her then back at SD who was still laughing. He stopped and smirked at me. I glared at him. He kept smirking then slowly vanished.

"How could this happen?" Fugance asked. I noticed that it was still early in the morning so we had to be quiet.

"I don't know. I just woke up and saw this." I whispered to her. She held the covers to her.

"Do you think we...?" Fugance began. I looked back at her and she looked like she was nervous. I understood what she wanted to ask.

"I don't know." I told her. She looked at me now. She was some what frowning.

"What if we did?" She asked. I looked at the window.

"Maybe we didn't." I told her. She calmed down a bit but not completely.

"But how can we know?" She asked. I sighed.

"Wait." I told her. She understood.

"Maybe I should leave now." She said. I nodded.

"I guess." I said. She just sat there with the covers close to her.

"You first." She said. I looked at her.

"This is my room. I can stay, ya know?" I told her. She smiled.

"Yeah but..." She began.

"What? Not like I'm a pervert." I told her. She looked at me again.

"I don't know. Not after what I've seen." She said. I raised my brow at her.

"How do you know it wasn't you?" I asked her. She blushed and shoved me.

"I'll go but just don't look." She said. I turned to the wall.

"Fine." I said. I laid back down and pulled the pillow over my head. I felt her get off the bed. She was soon done so I pulled the pillow off.

"Think I should go or wait?" She asked.

"Which ever you find suitable." I told her. She went into the bathroom so I got dressed as well.

"What if we did?" She asked again. I sighed and looked at her.

"What if we didn't?" I asked her.

"But you saw. We were..." She said.

"Yeah, I know. But maybe we didn't." I said. She sighed and sat with me.

"But what if-..."

"Just think we didn't!" I told her. She frowned again.

"Okay." She said. She sighed. She hugged me so I hugged back. "We'll just keep this to ourselves then." She said.

"I guess." I said. She looked at the bed.

"But Sasquehonno-kun?" She began.

"What?" I said back. She looked at me.

"I'm a virgin. Or at least I was." She said. I sighed.

"Right." I said and scratched my head. She starred at me.

"What about the bed?" She asked.

"I guess Koyuki will be the only one to know since she does clean the bed sheets almost every two weeks." I told her. She blushed.

"But she can't find out. If she does, she'll tell my dad and mom. They can't find out yet." Fugance said.

"Then what will we do now?" I asked. She looked at the window.

"I have no idea but I do know that they can't find out." Fugance said. I nodded.

"But the bed?" I asked. She looked back at me now.

"I'll take them to my house. My little brother became an emo also after he met Colin. My mom usually finds blood on his sheets so I can just pretend it was him." Fugance said.

"I guess." I said. She stood up.

"Or we can wash them in the lake." She said.

"But Hishi swims in the lake." I said. She nodded.

"So that's out." She said. "I'll just take them to my house then." She said.

"But what will I sleep on?" I asked. She laughed.

"Find something else." She said. I sighed.

"I guess I'll just ask Deidara." I said. She laughed.

"Okay. I guess I should leave. Where do I put the sheets?" She said. I looked around.

"You can use a bag or something." I said. She laughed.

"We can shrink them to the size of a gumball then I can put it in my kunai pouch." She said. She continued laughing.

"Or you can borrow my wolf pup bag and stuff it in there. It's wetproof and expandable." I said. She shoved me and laughed again.

"I guess." She said. I handed her the bag. She stuffed the sheets in it and swung it over her shoulder.

"You should leave before they wake up." I said. She nodded and left out the door. I laid back down on the bed and sighed. That was unbelievable.

----------------------------------------------------------

Koyuki's P.O.V.

"Wake up, honey." I said as I went into Yuta and Tayu's room. They woke up slowly and rubbed their eyes.

"Good morning, Mother." They said in unison. I smiled at them.

"Good morning." I greeted back. I walked over to the window and opened the curtain. The sun shined in brightly.

"Mommy?" Tayu called to me. I turned back to her.

"Yes, dear?" I said. She jumped off the bed.

"Can we go shopping with Sakumo-chan today?" Tayu asked. Yuta groaned.

"I can't go, Mom. I made Sano-sama promise to train me while he was drunk last night." Yuta said. Tayu gasped. Sano was what they called Sasquehonno since they never could pronounce it.

"He accepted?" She asked.

"Oh yeah." Yuta said. The girls laughed. I smiled at them again.

"Well, how about we all train with your older brother then we go shopping?" I said. They laughed.

"Okay, Mommy!" They said and got off the bed. They began doing their beds. They were soon finished.

"Can we bathe now?" Tayu asked.

"Okay. Let's go." I said and we walked out the room.

We went to Itachi's and my room. We had two seperated bathrooms in there so the girls could bath at the same time. They were soon done and they came out in towels. I walked back into their room and grabbed their clothes. Tayu was the opposite of Yuta. Tayu was light so Yuta was dark. Tayu loved wearing baby blue like myself. Yuta was into black and dark blue. I brought them their clothes. Tayu had a light blue kimono like mine while Yuta wore a black kimono with dark blue edges and obi. It also had a dragon swirling around it. Yuta and Tayu both kept their hair down. Like myself, their hair was up to their waists.

"Let's go!" Tayu yelled. She grabbed her sister's hand and ran. I followed close behind. They ran past Itachi and I stopped when I was with him.

"Training or shopping?" He asked as I hugged him.

"Both." I said.

I walked down the hallway with him. The girls were now in the South Wing, playing with Deidara's clay birds. Itachi looked on as I laughed. Tayu and Yuta jumped on the bird with Deidara on another and they flew out of the base. I began walking back to the North Wing with Itachi. I hugged him so he wrapped his arm around my waist. I laughed. We were soon in our room. I sat down on the bed with him next to me. Minutes later we were asleep, laying on the bed.

---------------------------------------------------

"Wake up!" Someone yelled at me. I opened my eyes and saw Hishi half naked. I kicked him off. He laughed and stood up.

"Why are you half naked?" I asked as I sat up in bed.

"We're going to the lake! Wanna come?" He asked. I got up and stretched.

"Sure." I said. He smiled then left the room.

I got ready and left my room, locking it as I left. I ran into the twins flying on clay birds with Deidara. I ignored that and went to the lake. I saw all the guys there with the girls. Asuma had his girlfriend there. I saw Fugance on the deck there so I went to her. She greeted me so I greeted back. I sat down on the deck with her. We both soaked our feet. The guys would splash at us once in a while.

"So what happened?" I asked finally what was on my mind. She turned to me.

"She fell for it." Fugance said and laughed. I looked at her.

"So we're out of danger?" I asked. She laughed again.

"Yeah. For now that is." She responded.

"Why did we do that anyways?" I asked. She blushed.

"Maybe because we were drunk." She responded.

"Could be." I said and laid back down on the deck. I watched the clouds pass by.

"Think we would have done it even if we weren't drunk?" She asked. I turned to her. She was smiling.

"Maybe. We won't know yet." I said. She laughed.

"Guess we just have to wait." She said.

"What will we do if you're..." I began but stopped. I turned back to her and saw her blushing.

"We don't know yet. But if I am, I guess I'll have to go to Tsunade-sama." She said. I nodded. We both looked at the clouds.

"Let's just hope you aren't." I said. She turned to me.

"Why?" She asked. I looked at her again.

"You're too young and you could possibly die." I said. She smiled and laughed.

"But I did want a family. I still do too." Fugance said. I sighed. I sat up.

"Yeah. I know that." I told her. She smiled again.

"Don't you want one?" She asked. I turned to her again.

"Well, I do but I wasn't expecting this." I told her. She looked at me now.

"Neither was I but I guess we just have to deal with it." Fugance said.

"Yeah. Our parents might be grandparents." I said. She shoved me.

"Don't say that around here. They might here." She said and pointed to the others. I smirked and laid back down on th deck.

"Come on, guys!" Hishi yelled and splashed at us. We laughed.

"Are you going in?" I asked her. She smiled.

"Okay." She said.

She went over to the girls to change. I took off my shirt and went with the guys. Hishi kept splashing me. Fugance was soon in the water with the rest of us. Everyone began swimming around. I dived down into the water and went low. Not even Hishi would follow me. I kept going deeper and deeper until I saw what I wanted to see. Like I had thought there was a blue Manda down there. It was sleeping. I began swimming back to the surface. I was greeted by Hishi and Tenji who were close by. We were in the center of the lake. We all swam back to the shore after a long while.

"I think we should go back." Fugance said.

"Let's go eat something first!" Sakumo yelled. Everyone agreed and we all left to get dressed.

Once we were done, we all met at the deck. Then we all left to go eat. Everyone talked while we went there. Everyone had joined us. There was Colin, Woshi, Tenji, Matroni, Hishi, Jr, Asuma, Sakumo, Arima, Fugance, Linoone, and me. We all decided in the end to head to a restuarant instead of going eat dumplings. But most of us ate ramen. I guessed everyone started eating more of it since they never did like eating at home and the ramen shop was always open late. The only people who didn't order ramen were Colin, Arima, Woshi, and Sakumo who enjoyed sweets. We all ate and went out to enjoy ourselves.

By the time we got home it was already night time. I followed Fugance home and she gave back the bag that had the sheets inside. She had washed them and they were now dry and clean. We said goodbye and I headed back to the base. I stopped at the lake and sat at the deck. I pulled out my flute. I began playing it and watched as the water animals came back like years ago when I had showed Fugance. Like I had thought, Manda was in the group. Maybe I was hallucinating but I swore I saw Kimmy in the forest. I ignored it and continued playing the flute. I did for about an hour until I stopped and saw the boy again. He starred at me from the forest. I stood up and kept my eyes on him as I walked. He disappeared as I neared the base.

Deidara was at the base. He was sitting on his bird with the twins sleeping on his lap. He smiled at me as he saw me walking over to them. Yuta woke up and walked over to me. She extended her hand while rubbing her eyes. I took it and she lead me inside the base. Deidara carried Tayu inside as he close the entrance doors. Deidara carried the fully asleep Tayu to her room while Yuta lead me to the Narth Wing. I wondered why she was taking me there.

Soon we were in the North wing. Yuta left sleepily as she saw Deidara. Deidara took her hand and took her back to her room. I walked into the Meeting room where Yuta had left me. I slowly opened the door and saw Itachi and Koyuki sitting at the table. Hishi, Jr, and Linoone were also sitting at the table. I walked to them and sat next to Linoone. Koyuki sighed deeply.

"Since you are now here, we can begin." Itachi said.

"Tayu and Yuta are now in the academy. Sakura-chan has accepted to take care of them until they are old enough to join Akatsuki." Koyuki said.

"Now none of you are forced to get married." Itachi said. I sighed softly.

"Thank God!" Hishi said. Everyone laughed.

"Can we be excused now?" Jr asked. Koyuki and Itachi nodded. We all stood and went to our rooms. I went into my room and soon fell asleep.

**------------------------------------------------**

**...I have no words.**

**Linoone: How could you?!**

**Sasquehonno: ...Drunk...Duh!**

**Linoone: But you guys are only eighteen! What if she's pregnant?!**

**Fugance: I can handle it. Just look at Koyuki and Itachi.**

**Sasquehonno: Seriously.**

**Me: But remember that deal...**

**Sasquehonno: (Sighs) Yep.**

**Me: Okay time to say bye-bye!**

**Everyone: Review now! Ja Ne!**


	47. Chapter 47

I woke up that morning yet again with Tobi in there. He was starring at me so I starred back. It went on like this until Deidara chased him out. Deidara smiled nervously then left the room. I starred at the door until I got up. I went into the bathroom. I bathed then dressed in my usual outfit. I went out of the room and saw that the entrance doors were locked for once. I wondered why.

I began walking to the North Wing. I ran into Tsunade who was pacing and because of her super strength, she was actually racing. I noticed she was worried about something. That's when I began worrying if Fugance's secret got out some way. I thought for a few moments until I decided to skip going to the North Wing and just head to my room again.

I walked and soon noticed that Tobi was following me again. Deidara wasn't around. This made me become suspicious. I then changed my direction and headed out to the lake. Tobi had made a turn to his room but once I arrived at the lake, I sensed him hiding in the trees close by. I soaked my feet like usual and pretended to not notice. I stopped and began training.

Oro soon joined me and he too seemed different today. Tobi, like expected, was watching closely. I was sparring so I threw kunai at the tree Tobi was on and he fell off. Oro laughed at him. I starred at Tobi who was struggleing to get up. He finally did and ran to the base like a mad man. Oro kept laughing while I just starred. Oro and I continued sparring with each other. It went all like this all morning. Oro was different while I trained him.

Oro and I returned to the base soaking in sweat and blood. Oro was coming along greatly, almost like an expert. Oro and I talked for a while as we wlked to the base. Then we went our seperate ways. I walked to my room and watched as oro went back to his room in the West Wing. I walked inside my room and was shocked to see Deidara sleeping in _my _bed. The idiot. I walked over to him and smacked him on the head. He fell off the bed and got up lazily. I glared. He saw and scratched behind his head while he grinned.

"Hiya, Sasquehonno-sama, hm." He said. I sighed and stopped glaring.

"Hello, Deidara. May I ask what you are doing in my room?" I asked. Deidara laughed nervously.

"I was hiding from another babysitting day from the twins and Koyuki-sama, hm." Deidara said while grinning.

"And my room seemed best fitting?" I asked. Deidara laughed nervously again.

"Well, it was the only place Koyuki-sama wouldn't bother to look since you always get in a bad mood if someone comes in without permission, hm. Plus, it was a whole lot more confortable than the basement." Deidara said then laughed.

"I guess you can stay until they leave." I said while watching him. He smiled.

"Thanks a bunch, hm!" He said.

He went to the arm chair and sat there. He fell asleep. I couldn't believe it. His snoring was even louder than Oro's. I laughed at the thought. Tobi came in and began yelling. Deidara woke up really mad and began chasing Tobi. I sighed loudly at them. Tobi ran out the room and so did Deidara. I locked the door behind them. Deidara began pounding on the door. I ignored it and laid back down on my bed.

I was falling asleep yet again when someone began knocking on my bedroom door. I knew it wasn't Deidara since it wasn't his loud knock. I got up lazily and went to the door. I opened it and was shocked to see actually Tobi. We looked at each other until Tobi ran away like a scared kid. I stood there with a confused face. Then I decided to go to the entrance. I sat at the stairs. I watched as the clouds passed by slowly. Just then I heard giggles from behind me. I turned and saw Tayu and Yuta. They were smiling.

"Big brother, can you help us with our shuriken jutsu today?" They asked. I sighed in the inside. They always asked that.

"I'm busy. Why don't you go ask Koyuki, or the other guys to help you?" I said. They frowned sadly.

"But you're better at the shuriken jutsu than they are. Even we know that. Big brother, why do you always treat us like such pests?" They said sadly.

I smirked and motioned for them to come. They did and I saw Sasuke and Itachi watching from the entrance door. The girls finally neared so I lifted my hand and touched their foreheads with two fingers. They backed away a bit but stayed close.

"I'm sorry, Tayu, Yuta. Some other time, okay?" I said. they looked at their foreheads and rubbed them. I looked back up at the clouds.

"You're always doing this to us. First you jam us in the forehead then you say 'I'm sorry, Tayu, Yuta.'. And you never have time to train us. It's always the same thing with you." They said. I smiled softly at them. Then I stood up and left to the lake again. Itachi and Sasuke had strange looks as they saw me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuta's P.O.V.

"Come on! Let's go see Mom or Jr!" Tayu told me. I sighed and watched Sano's disappearing form in the distance. Tayu and I turned and began walking back inside. I saw Dad and Uncle Sasuke.

"What's wrong, Daddy?" Tayu and I asked as we saw their strange expressions.

"Nothing." They both said in unison. That freaked me out. Tayu and I then began walking to Mom's room. Tayu went ahead while I stayed by the corner where I could hear Dad and Uncles's conversation without them seeing me. I listened carefully.

"Doesn't that bring back memories?" Uncle said. Dad laughed.

"Sure does. I wonder why?" Dad said. Uncle nodded.

"Maybe he's like you. Do you think he might murder the clan too?" Uncle asked sarcastically.

"Who knows? Maybe he does." Dad said. I saw Tayu coming back with Mom so I didn't listen anymore as we left outside to train.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

I sat at the lake, of course, soaking my feet. I found this quiete relaxing now a days. I sighed then laid down on the deck. Like always I watched as the clouds passed. I guessed I picked it up from watching Asuma. I soon heard footsteps coming by. I noticed them as Sakumo's. I ignored it since I knew she lived here after all. This was the Uchiha District. I closed my eyes and sensed Sakumo heading for the hospital. I guessed that she was needed. I soon fell asleep on the deck.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Fugance's P.O.V.

I walked down the hallway in my white robe with my clipboard at hand. I had to work all day today and this whole week. I sighed. I didn't even have time to spend with Sasa-kun. I was currently walking to another young patient's room. This time it was a young boy. I hated these days. I never had time for myself.

_**Several Minutes Later...**_

"My God. Does Tsunade-sama wanna kill me with all this work?" I asked myself while I walked to my office.

I went inside and set the clipboard and robe by the desk. I then went into the bathroom. I hadn't gone all day because of all this work. I sat down. I noticed something unusual. I quickly finished and ran to my desk. I grabbed the robe and clipboard then ran to Tsunade's office. I was worried now. I had missed my period.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Normal P.O.V.

"Oh God. When will I be able to go back?" I asked myself.

I sat up on the deck and noticed that the water was moving. I looked to the shore and, like I had expected, saw Hishi swimming again. I sighed. Couldn't I get some peace and quiet once in a while? I stood up and pulled my sandals on. No way I was getting any peace now that he was here. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and began walking to the base. I was surprised I hadn't seen Fugance all day. I guess Tsunade had her working overtime today. As I neared the base I saw Deidara sleeping in the trees. I laughed softly as I passed him. I went to my room and fell asleep, yet again, on my bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Fugance ran to Tsunade's office. This could not be happening to her. There was just no way. At least that's what she kept telling herself. She finally got there. She slammed the door open to find both Sakura and Tsunade in the office. Fugance was panting now. Sakura rushed to help her. Fugance walked over to Tsunade now. Tsunade watched her carefully. Fugance continued panting.

"I need to speak with you privately!" Fugance told her. Tsunade nodded and dismissed Sakura. Fugance sat down in the chair in front of Tsunade's desk. Tsunade watched carefully.

"What is it?" Tsunade finally asked. Fugance stopped panting.

"I need to check something." Fugance said. She was slightly blushing but no one could tell.

"Well, what do you want to check?" Tsunade asked. Fugance's blush was now visible.

"I need to check if I'm...pregnant." Fugance said slowly. Tsunade rapidly stood from her chair.

"What?! From who?!" Tsunade asked. Fugance got her to sit down. Fugance was now playing with the hem of her shirt. She was still blushing.

"Remember the day when I got drunk the night the war was won?" Fugance asked. She turned to Tsunade.

"Yes. But from who?" tsunade asked. Fugance looked down at her hands.

"I went to Sasa-kun's room that night." Fugance said. She heard a sharp in take come from Tsunade.

"Then, you two...?" Tsunade asked. Fugance blushed harder.

"I don't really know. We were drunk so I guess but then again, neither of us can remember that night." She said. Tsunade was now a bit angry at her medic in training.

"But how could you? What were you thinking?" Tsunade asked. Fugance was now crying softly.

"We were drunk. We weren't thinking straight." Fugance said. Tsunade sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"What do you want to do now?" Tsunade asked her student. Fugance stopped crying and looked at her teacher.

"I want to check." Fugance said. Tsunade nodded and looked in her desk. She found a test and handed it to Fugance. Fugance went to the bathroom in her teacher's office. Tsunade sat, waiting in her chair. She hoped that the test would be negetive.

---------------------------------------------------------

I yawned loudly as I stood from my bed. I hadn't slept like that in years! For once, SD was quiet. I stopped suddenly. Now that I thought of it, he was never that quiet. _Never._ I thought for a few moments, thinking of what could have made him so quiet. I snapped out of it when Linoone came in. I starred at her. She was worried about something. I watched as she looked down and played with her shirt. Something was wrong for sure.

"Linoone, something wrong?" I asked. Linoone looked up at me.

"I have to tell you something very important." She said. I nodded. She closed the door and sat at my bed. I sat in the arm chair. It was quiet for a while.

"What is it?" I finally asked. She looked up at me.

"I found out of something horrible." She said. I was suddenly intrested.

"Of what?" I asked. She smiled weakly.

"I overheard Hishi and Jr talking a few nights ago in Hishi's room. This was before the war began. I knew something was wrong since Jr wasn't at home that whole day. It was really late at night now. I wondered what he was doing in Hishi's room. That's when I found out." Linoone began. I listened carefully.

"What did you find out?" I asked. She looked down.

"I found out that Jr was over at his girlfriend's house. Something horrible had happened." She said.

"What?" I asked. She looked up at me.

"Jr got her pregnant." She said. I stood up from the chair.

"What?!" I asked. She stood up and smiled weakly.

"That's what I heard." She said.

"Why didn't you tell earlier?" I said. She looked down.

"I didn't know how to. And I wasn't sure of what I heard. That's when I heard last night. Jr announced that for sure he knew that his girl was pregnant." She said. We both sat down again.

"How could that happen?" I asked. Linoone sighed.

"I also have other news." She said. I looked at her and saw her smiling. I smirked for I knew what was coming.

"What?" I asked. She looked up and smiled warmly.

"Colin-kun proposed to me." Linoone said. I smiled back at her.

"What did you say?" I asked. She laughed.

"Of course, I had said yes." She said. We laughed.

"You love him, don't you?" I asked. She smiled again.

"Yes. A whole bunch." She said.

"That's great news but have you talked to Koyuki about it?" I said.

"She was the first person to know!" She said. She laughed.

"So then the Uchiha Clan is increasing just like the Kaguyas." I whispered. She heard.

"I wonder about you and Hishi though. And those two twin girls." She said.

"Yep." I said. She smiled again.

"Well I have to go now. Keep that secret under wraps. No one can know." She said as she left.

"Hn." I muttered back and she closed the door. I went back to my bed and looked at the midnight sky in my room. I was now in deep thought.

---------------------------------------------------------

Fugance came out of the bathroom. Tsunade stood up and went to her. Fugance had a smiled but a weak one at that. Tsunade began to worry. Tsunade lead Fugance back to the chair and they both sat down. Fugance looked at Tsunade. They starred at each other.

"Well?" Tsunade asked. Fugance smiled.

"It was...positive."

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**Me: Wow...**

**Linoone: I'm speechless...**

**Fugance: I wasn't thinking about that.**

**Me: You're lucky I told Sasa-kun to head to his trailer. He might have found out.**

**Fugance: Yep. Let's just keep this our little secret. No one but us girls know.**

**Tsunade: I know too.**

**Fugance: Right!**

**Me: Well that was one more chapter. Hope you liked it. Now please review!**

**Everyone: Review please! Ja Ne!**


	48. Chapter 48

I got up from bed lazily. It was a whole new day and I had fallen asleep while I was thinking last night. I do this a lot, don't I? Oh well. That's how I am. Well anyways, I got up and looked at the clock. It was already noon. I sighed. Probably everyone was out by now. I yawned loudly and stood. I went to the bathroom. I bathed and changed into my usual outfit. I walked out my room. I locked the door and went to the kitchen. I grabbed a peach from the fruit basket. As I bit into it I noticed the note on the fridge. I walked over to it while eating the peach. I read it. It said that everyone went out for breakfast and didn't want to wake me up. I put the note down on the table.

**"Can't blame them. You always are asleep."** SD said. He was sitting on the counter. I ignored him and walked out the base. I went again to the lake.

"Hey, SD? Ever had that weird feeling in your stomach?" I asked aloud. SD appeared next to me on the deck.

**"Well, Kid. Depends what kind of feeling and for what."** He said. I turned to him and saw him also looking at the sky.

"Well, everytime I see Fugance now a days, I feel like butterflies are inside of me." I said. SD turned towards me and smiled. That was weird. Why was he smiling?

**"About time you fell in love."** He said. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Love? Please. A demon can't love." I said. He laughed.

**"Kid, I'm the demon, not you. Get over it. You're a human while I'm the demon inside of you."** He said. I turned to the sky.

"What's this feeling then?" I asked.

**"Kid, you're in love. Most people feel it. I just never thought you'd fall for her so soon."** He said and began to laugh. I glared at him.

"Whatever." I said. He stopped laughing.

**"I got a weird feeling right now."** SD said. I turned to him. He was starring out to the hospital.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

**"I think something's wrong with Fugance."** He said. I starred at him.

"What?" I asked. He closed his eyes.

**"Kid, I think she's crying."** He said.

"What for?" I asked again. He opened his eyes.

**"I can't sense that."** He answered. I stood up.

"Is she at the hospital or at her house?" I asked. SD stood up too.

**"Hospital."** He said and disappeared. I began walking to the hospital. I entered and saw Shizune at the desk again. I walked to her. She smiled as I approached.

"Good afternoon, Sasquehonno-kun." She greeted.

"Good afternoon, Shizune." I greeted back.

"What might you be doing here? You're on vacation, remember?" Shizune said.

"I know. I just came to see Fugance." I said. She smiled again.

"Well she's tending to an Anbu right now. You can go wait for her at her office. I'll call her." Shizune said.

I nodded and left for Fugance's office. I got there and sat in her chair. It wasn't so different than mine. Fugance came in surprised with Tsunade. I watched them come in. They sat down at a couch.

"What are you doing here, Sasa-kun?" Fugance asked. I noticed that she seemed surprised...very surprised.

"Well I was getting worried since you hadn't visited me in days." I said and got up from the chair. Tsunade looked at Fugance who I noticed was becoming nervous.

"I've had many, many patients to tend to. I have no time." Fugance said.

I starred at her. She always had time. Why didn't she have time now? She had twice as many patients before the war so why didn't she have time now? Fugance igored my stare and began looking around her office for some papers. Tsunade watched her. Tsunade glanced at me but looked back at Fugance when I saw. What was going on with them? I sat back down in the chair and crossed my arms in front of me. I raised my brow at her. Fugance ignored it and continued what she was doing.

"That never stopped you before." I muttered. I saw Fugance stop and look at me. She smiled.

"I'm sorry, Sasa-kun. But right now I have many things to do and I just can't seem to find the time." She said. I pouted which made her laugh. Tsunade also smiled.

"Well, when do you have the time?" I asked. She frowned.

"Not now. But I promise I will." Said Fugance. Tsunade left the room while giving nervous whistles. I looked at the door and soon saw Fugance stand next to me. We kissed and she left. SD appeared after they had left.

"You were lying, SD." I said. He laughed.

**"I ment it. I just know she was upset about something."** SD said. We both looked at the door. Just then, Natsumi appeared which made SD disappear for his life. Natsumi looked shocked to see me.

"Hello, Sasa-kun." She said with a smile.

"Hello, Natsumi." I greeted back. She then went over to Fugance's desk and placed some sort of papers on it. She turned to me and smiled.

"What might you be doing here?" She asked. I turned to her. She was smiling again.

"I came to visit Fugance but she left a while ago." I told her. She walked over to me and got behind me. I was disturbed.

"Why are you always with Fugance? What does she have that you like?" She asked. I sensed that she was upset just like last time.

"Um...I don't know. Maybe I'm always around her since she is a partner and other things." I said. I felt Natsumi hug me which disturbed me greatly.

"Well I'm like a partner. Why don't we hang out?" She asked. I seperated from her and stood up. She looked at me so I starred back.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. She smiled and walked to me again.

"I mean that you two spend too much time together. It's like you two are more than friends." She said and hugged me again. She smiled.

"Natsumi, this is disturbing. Why are you doing this?" I asked and seperated again. She kept close though.

"Isn't it obvious?" She said. I looked at her. She was still smiling. She hugged me again.

"What's going on here?" Someone asked from the door. I turned to see and saw Fugance. She was glaring. Natsumi gasped then seperated from me. She pretended to look innocent.

"Nothing, Fugance." Natsumi said. Fugance walked to me and glared. I just kept looking at her.

"Natsumi, I'll have to ask you to leave now, please." Fugance said while looking at me.

Natsumi looked at us then left rapidly. Fugance kept glaring. I just starred at how she was acting. It was weird. Fugance then went to her desk and sat in her chair. I watched. She motioned for me to sit in the one in front of the desk. I did. She was still glaring when she sighed and smiled. She wasn't glaring anymore.

"Why were you with her again?" Fugance asked.

"I wasn't." I said. She stopped smiling.

"Why was she hugging you and why were you letting her?" She asked. I starred at her.

"She was just hugging me and it would seem rude to shove someone away from you." I said. Fugance glared again. Why was she so mad?

"It wouldn't be rude if you already were going out with someone else. And you apparently are. So why didn't you shove her away?" She said.

"Well,..." I began. Before I could continue Tsunade came in panting. She stopped when she saw us.

"Is this a bad time?" She asked. Fugance was smiling now.

"No. Go ahead." Fugance said. Tsunade sat in the chair next to me.

"Have you said anything?" Tsunade asked. I turned to Fugance and saw that she was blushing while looking at Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, this isn't the place to talk about that." Fugance said through clenched teeth. Tsunade was looking at me then began to laugh nervously.

"So you haven't?" Tsunade asked. Fugance was now glaring. Tsunade was ignoring it.

"Said what?" I asked. Fugance almost fell off her chair. She began to laugh nervously also.

"Nothing, Sasa-kun. Nothing at all." Fugance said. She was smiling weirdly. I wasn't completely sure now.

"You're keeping something from me, aren't you?" I asked. She stopped laughing and smiled at me.

"No. I have no reason to." Fugance said. SD appeared next to me.

**"Liar. Your heartbeat is different. She is keeping something from us."** SD said. I looked at Fugance. Tsunade went to her side and covered her.

"It's nothing, Sasquehonno-kun. I'll just be taking her now." Tsunade said and they both began to walk. SD disappeared and then appeared at the door. He was also glaring.

"You two aren't going anywhere until you tell me what you're keeping a secret." I said. SD was still glaring. I began to glare also.

"We don't need to tell you. Now let us leave." Tsunade said. My eyes became dark purple now. Tsunade looked shocked. Fugance was looking at SD's eyes who were by now turning lavender.

"Now I get it. You have purple eyes when you get really mad and you transform which makes SD's eyes become lavender like your regular eyes." Fugance said. SD sweatdropped.

**"Yes! We all know that! Well at least I do."** SD said. Fugance and Tsunade turned to me.

"Right now, we need to operate. We'll tell you after we finish." Tsunade said. They both walked to the door. I told SD to move and they left. SD then appeared at my side.

**"You sure you did the right thing?"** SD asked. I sighed and scratched the back of my head.

"I guess." I said. He began to laugh. Then he disappeared into my head once more. I left the hospital and went to the lake again. I kept thinking about what Tsunade and Fugance were talking about.


	49. Chapter 49

_**A Few Weeks Later...**_

"Oh, Big brother!!" Tayu and Yuta called out. I sighed. They came in my room and jumped on my bed again. I hated when they did that.

"Tayu, Yuta, you two have three seconds to get off." I said. They stopped and got off. I sat up in the bed.

"Guess what, Sano-sama?" Yuta said. I looked at my calender without them noticing. I mentally cursed. Today was their birthday. Damn.

"Let me guess. It's your birthday." I said and they jumped on my bed again.

"You remembered!!" They yelled. That only made me feel guilty.

"Yeah. Who didn't?" I asked. They stopped and had sad faces.

"Only you, Dad, Mom, Aunty, Uncle, and the other adults did. Not even our own cousins or the other kids did." They said. That made me feel even more guilty. I scratched the back of my head again.

"Well, at least some people remembered." I said. They smiled.

"Yeah! And now we know that we can depend on one sibling to remember!" They yelled and left the room. I sighed as I laid back in the bed.

In the past few weeks, I had become Leader of my tribe. With all the new responsibilities, I hadn't been able to keep up. I had forgotten all of my other responsibilities. I didn't remember about the twins' birthday or even had time to see Fugance at the hospital. Most of my time was spent in the forest with the tribe. Now my first litter of pups with Diana were all grown and were hunting. I was sure that by now I had six litters. My father was close to death but was still keeping track on the tribe. He was already more than six thousand years old. Of course he had to be older than SD and since they are demons, they lived longer. SD, I had learned just barely, was three thousand years old. He had told me that he never had a host younger than fifty. I was surprised.

Like most wolves, females have many pups in one litter. My father had just recently told me that I had many other brothers scattered over the world. He had told me when I had become Leader since I had to visit their tribes if they were to be killed in battle. I would be temperary leader of their tribes and my eldest son would be leader of my own tribe. That son would be my eldest, Zatch, who was an exact copy of his mother. I had just recieved news from the elder wolves that my eldest brother was being hunted down. I would have to help out if he were to be killed. Worst part about it was that his tribe lived out in Sound.

"Sasquehonno-kun?" Koyuki called out which snapped me from my thoughts. I sat up and looked at her.

"Yes, Koyuki?" I asked. She smiled. Then she sat down next to me on the bed.

"You forgot about the twins' birthday, didn't you?" She asked and laughed. I sighed.

"Yeah but you can't blame me." I said. She nodded.

"Well, their birthday party's this afternoon so you still have time to buy gifts." She said and left. I got up and dressed. Then I left to the village.

I was barely miles away from the base when out of the forest come my mother. I sighed loudly. Not again. She smiled then lead me to the tribe. I transformed into my wolf form. I went down into the cave where all the elders went for meetings. I saw all of them there. This could only mean trouble. I sat down next to my grandfather, Kizzy. No women were in the meeting like always. They weren't allowed in. Just to explain, my grandfather was a rather shaggy dog. He had a long, grey and white coat. It looked like he had a mustache too.

"Now that you are here, Sasquehonno-sama, we may begin the meeting." One elder said. I nodded.

"As you have learned from your father, your brother is endangered." Another elder said.

"We have just recieved news that he was killed and now three days have passed without a leader in the tribe. We need you to head out to Sound and help the tribe hunt, care for the elders and most of all, help choose the new leader." Kizzy told me. I nodded to him. Inside I was cursing. Why did he have to die now?

"You will be given a two day limit to explain to your human leaders." The eldest elder said.

"I apoligize but today is my sisters' birthdays. I must stay tonight." I told them. They began to grumble.

"Then you will be given a four day limit." Kizzy said. The other elders looked at him.

"Hai." I responded.

"That will be all, my son. Now go tend to your business." Kizzy told me. I nodded and left the cave. I began to run to the village. I had to find something for Yuta and Tayu.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Koyuki's P.O.V.

"So Koyuki-chan. It's been years since you haven't had a child yet." Sakura told me. All of us women were having tea in the kitchen of the base. The women began to laugh.

"True, Sakura-chan." I said.

"Have you become bored of him then?" Ten Ten asked. I blushed. They giggled.

"Stop it, girls. I'm sure it's just that she has too much work to be doing that." Ino said.

"But it's surprising." Sakura said. I blushed again. They giggled once more.

"What are you girls talking about?" Tsunade asked as she came in. She sat down with us and we served her tea also.

"We just were wondering why Koyuki-chan and Itachi-san haven't had children yet." Sakura said. Tsunade almost choked on her tea.

"The less, the better." Tsunade said. We laughed again.

"But it's kinda shocking." Ten Ten said.

"It is but I'm happy." Tsunade said. Just then, the younger girls came in.

"Hi! What are you guys talking about?" Sakumo asked. They sat down with us too.

"Nothing." Sakura said while smiling. I noticed that Fugance was upset about something.

"Something wrong, Fugance-chan?" I asked and everyone turned to her. She smiled.

"No. Nothing is wrong." She said. I saw Tsunade frowning now.

"Something is. What is it?" I asked again. She stopped smiling.

"It's nothing." She said again.

"So has anyone here seen Sasquehonno-kun this morning?" Linoone asked.

"I did. But he left early to the village." I said. Linoone looked confused.

"Why?" She asked.

"Today is the twins' birthdays." I said. Linoone, Sakumo, and Fugance looked shocked.

"Oh no! I totally forgot!" Sakumo yelled.

"Well no wonder they were bothering me all morning with stupid questions!" Linoone yelled.

"Oh no!" Fugance yelled. They all smacked their foreheads at the same time which made us all laugh. They all raced to the village at the same speed. We all laughed.

"Where did he go? It's not like him to be up so early." Sakura asked.

"I told him he still had time to buy the girls gifts so I guess he went to the village." I said and sipped my tea.

"He should have done something homemade." Ten Ten said.

"He did. I found him up a few weeks ago working on something for the girls. I guess he just forgot that he did." I said. We laughed again.

"So what did you find him doing?" Hinata asked softly.

"Well it was so cute! It was a necklace made for two!" I said.

"You mean like one side is for one girl and the other is for the other girl and when you put them together, it makes one?" Tsunade asked. We all starred at her.

"Yes!" Everyone yelled. We laughed.

--------------------------------------------------------

I was currently in the village walking around. I had finally found something that the girls might like. They were growing fast so I knew they were already in to things of their age. I had found something like that. Jewelry. A woman's best friend. I laughed at the thought. I then stepped into the shop where I saw Arima working. We greeted each other.

"What might you be doing here?" Arima asked.

"I'm looking for something for the twins. Today is their birthdays." I said. She smiled.

"That's right. I guess you were the only one to remember from all of the others." She said.

"I guess. So what might you have that they would like?" I asked. She left to the back and came back a few minutes later. I looked at what she had brought. There were rings, necklaces, bracelets, and earrings.

"Well since they are twins, they might like something that both of them can use." She said. She grabbed a bracelet from the others. I saw that it had the store's name.

"What do have like that?" I asked.

"Well, I can make bracelets with their names." She said.

"I guess. But maybe you have something like friendship bracelets? Not like those cheap ones I mean. Something that they can use together." I said. She smiled again.

"I have just the thing." She said then went into the back.

She came back with two small boxes. She opened them and I saw bracelets. They were like charm bracelets. They both had hearts and I saw that they came with some seperated. I guess they could put them on and take them off. Arima handed them to me so I could look.

"Those are the most common for twins around here. They make perfect gifts." She said.

"They look great. I think they'll like them." I said. She nodded.

"I can put their names on the hearts if you want me to?" She said. I handed them to her and nodded.

She went into the back again. A few minutes passed and she came back with them. I paid for them then left. I placed the boxes in my kunai pouch. I began walking back to the base when I remembered the necklaces I had made. I smirked. I guess two gifts wouldn't hurt.

-----------------------------------------------------

_**At The Party...**_

"Who wants cake?!" Ino yelled. Everyone ran to her. I stayed seated since I didn't want any sweets right then.

I sat in my chair as I watched the twins playing with their friends. They had invited them over. I sighed softly. Fugance came back and sat next to me. She had two plates of cake. She smiled at me. She put one in front of me. I looked at her. She kept smiling. I starred at the cake now. I hadn't eaten since morning and it was already night time. I still wasn't hungry though. I guessed the news about my brother being killed got to me. Fugance noticed this and stopped smiling.

"You have to eat something, Sasa-kun." She said. I pushed the cake away and looked at the twins.

"I'm not hungry." I said simply. I placed my head on the table like I always did.

"You might not be hungry but if you don't eat, you could get sick." Fugance said and touched my forehead.

"Like I care." I said and turned away from her.

"You always say that." She said. I saw Koyuki coming to me.

"Aren't you hungry yet?" She asked. I shook my head no. My raven locks scattered over my face.

"He doesn't want to eat anything." Fugance said. I sat up in my chair. Koyuki sat next to me also. She touched my forehead also.

"I'm not sick." I said. She took her hand away.

"We'll believe you when you eat something." Koyuki said. I looked at the cake.

"Will a peach qualify?" I asked.

"No. You have to eat something not just have a snack." Koyuki said. I sighed.

"Do you want a dumpling?" Fugance asked.

"Maybe a rice ball?" Koyuki asked.

"Sake?" Tsunade asked behind me. She was drunk.

"Sake is good." I said. Fugance and Koyuki smiled.

"Sake will only get you even more sick. I'll bring you a rice ball." She said and left. I crossed my arms in front of me. Fugance was running her fingers through my hair.

"You know you have to look alright. If Tayu and Yuta found out you were sick, they'd get upset." Fugance said. I closed my eyes.

"I know but I just can't help it." I said. I opened my eyes and saw the rice ball in front of me. I groaned.

"You have to eat." Koyuki said.

"Maybe something not so big." I said. She laughed.

"This is the smallest we have." She said. I groaned again and took it. I just starred at it.

"Eat." Fugance ordered. I looked at her. She was smiling.

"Can't I just get a piece of candy or something?" I asked. They glared.

"No. Now eat." They said. They smiled again. I sighed. I just looked at the rice ball again.

"Maybe-"

"No. Now eat!" They interupted.

"What's wrong, Sano-sama?" Tayu and Yuta asked. They just popped out of nowhere!!

"Nothing." I said. They frowned.

"Aren't you having fun?" They asked. I managed to smile.

"Sure I am." I said. They smiled then left back to their friends.

"Told ya." Fugance said. I shoved her and she laughed.

"Just eat it please." Koyuki said and left. I bit into the rice ball and looked at Fugance.

"Happy?" I asked She smiled.

"Yep! Now eat it all." She said. I sighed and began eating the food. I looked at Jr while I ate. He looked rather cheerful than usual. I turned to Fugance after I had eaten the food.

"Have you noticed that Jr is rather cheerful tonight?" I asked her. She smiled weakly.

"Yeah. I just found out something a few days ago." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"Tsunade-sama and I were helping a young girl give birth. That's when I found out that that girl was Jr's girlfriend. She had given birth to Jr's first child." She said. I looked at her.

"She did?" I asked. Fugance nodded.

"Yeah. It was a baby girl Jr and his girlfriend named her Iguchi." Fugance said. I looked at Jr again. I saw him smiling which surprised me. I hadn't seen him smile so brightly.

"Wow." Was all I managed to say. Fugance laughed.

"Wow what?" She asked. I smiled at her.

"I never knew I would be an uncle so fast." I said. She laughed and shoved me playfully.

"I know." She said.

"So how did this little girl look?" I asked. Fugance smiled.

"One of the cutest I've seen. It was like Jr. She had black hair with black raven locks. She also had the cutest onyx eyes ever. She looked exactly like Jr." Fugance said.

"Wow." I said. She laughed again.

"Gift time!!!" Ino yelled. Everyone came to the table where all the gifts were at. They began opening presents. They finally came to mine.

"These are from Sasquehonno-kun." Koyuki said and gave the gifts to the girls.

They opened them and smiled. They pulled on the bracelets then opened the other gifts. They held up necklaces. One had a cresent moon while the other had a sun. Tayu had the sun while Yuta had the moon. They put the necklaces together. One side had the sun half and the other the moon half. When they were put together, the back opened. They looked at it and saw a picture of them together.

"Well, that's adorable." Koyuki said.

"Did you make that homemade?" Ino whispered to me. The women listened.

"Yeah." I said.

"You must be magical." They whispered and giggled. Tayu and Yuta ran to me. They hugged me.

"Thank you, Sano-sama!" They said. The rest awed.

"That was all the gifts." Koyuki said. Everyone went back to doing what they were doing.

"You have to make that for my birthday." Fugance said and laughed.

"I might." I said.

Soon the party was over and everyone went home. Tayu and Yuta were showing off their gifts to Tobi and Deidara. Fugance had stayed a while longer with Sakumo and Linoone. The two girls soon left and I finally had a chance to talk to Jr. I walked to his wing and found him talking with Hishi. They stopped when they saw me. I motioned for Jr to follow me. He did and we began walking to the entrance. Then we stopped at the stairs.

"I heard." I said. Jr looked at me. I looked back at him.

"Heard what?" He asked.

"About your kid." I said. He looked shocked.

"Fugance told you then." He said.

"Yeah. I first learned from Linoone." I said.

"I guess she overheard Hishi and I, right?" He said.

"Yeah. You haven't told Koyuki or Itachi, have you?" I said. He looked at the ground. I looked at the sky.

"No. And I don't plan on." He said.

"You have to. Or they'll just find out eventually." I told him.

"You can't tell them. I won't allow it." He said and glared at me.

"I won't. I don't plan on either." I said. He stopped glaring.

"I would have told you earlier but I just couldn't find the way." He said.

"I know. I knew that when you and Hishi would look at me strangely." I said.

"It's not like we don't trust you. It's just that you were an enemy at first and we just couldn't." He explained.

"No need to explain. I would have done the same." I said.

"I guess." He said. I sighed.

"We should get back." I said. He nodded and we went back inside. He went to his room while I went to my own. I slept that night thinking about my wolf brother and Sound.


	50. Chapter 50

I awoke that morning with a confused look. I had just remembered something. The deal, Sound, Yugi, Orochimaru. Then the tribe, my dead brother, my responsibilities. Something came crashing down. I felt like an extra burden was on my shoulders. That day. I remembered that day. I couldn't believe I hadn't realized earlier. I laid back on the bed and looked at the cieling. I closed my eyes and remembered. That day.

_**Flashback**_

_Yugi, Orochimaru, and I were currently walking down a path surrounded by Sakura trees. Yugi and I were barely seven. Yugi was chasing a squirrel that had acorns in its mouth. Orochimaru and I watched her. _

_"Sasquehonno-kun?" Orochimaru called. My head snapped up at him._

_"Yes, Orochimaru?" I said. He smiled down at me._

_"You might be wondering why I brought both you and Yugi-chan here." He said._

_"Yes. Why?" I said._

_"I need to speak to you about something." He said._

_"What about?" I asked._

_"A deal." He said. I smirked._

_"Go on." I told him._

_"I must make sure something. When Yugi-chan becomes pregnant, you must be there." He said. I looked at Yugi. She was still playing._

_"I know that." I said. He smiled again._

_"Yes but I must make something clear. Wherever you are, whether it's on a mission, or in Konoha, you must come no matter what." He said. I smirked again and crossed my arms in front of me._

_"Why would I be in Konoha? I have no business there." I said. Orochimaru placed his hand on my head._

_"True but anything can happen. Now make that promise to me. And follow your nindo, your ninja way." He said. I smirked up at him._

_"I promise." _

_**End Flashback**_

That day. I had promised. My nindo, my ninja way. I had to do it. But how? I knew now that Yugi was pregnant and then that deal. I had to be there. There was no way I would go back on my word, no matter what. I was a man of my word. I had to go back. But with everything I had done against them, how could I? Yugi would surely hate me. Sui and Karina were also against me. Everyone was. But that deal. Orochimaru would welcome me back since he was the one who made me promise. But how would I leave Konoha? Tsunade would find it along with the others. Then they would hate me. Like always, I would be hated everywhere. That's when I knew. I had to lie. Not just any lie either. The biggest lie in my life.

I sat up in bed and looked at the clock. It was early. Maybe I could leave now. But then again, Tsunade always visited Koyuki in the morning. That's when I figured. Maybe I could use my brother's death in my favor. It wouldn't be lying now would it?I stood up and went to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and saw. I wasn't sleeping right again. My eyes were surrounded by dark black circles. My eyes were dull again. I sighed and bathed. I changed into something different today. I wore my mesh shirt under my dark purple shirt with the high collar and the symbol on the back. I had on my black baggy pants.

I looked at my wrist. A scar was around my wrist. I remembered that when I was younger I would attempt suicide since I hated my life so much. Kabuto or Kouga would find me. The only time I was ever so close to dying was when I decided to use Kabuto's needles. I had injected so much medicine into my system that I almost died. I didn't since I was found by Jugo. I remembered that I had tried to kill myself about twenty times. I never succeeded since sometimes SD would heal me. I knew he didn't want to die yet.

I left my room and went to the entrance. I sat at the steps. I looked at the sky. It was still dark. It was barely six after all. I sat at the steps when I saw Tsunade's form appear. She looked shocked to see me up so early. I heard footsteps behind me coming from the base. I sensed Koyuki coming with Itachi. They were also shocked to see me. Koyuki and Tsunade left inside while Itachi stayed with me. He soon sat down with me on the stairs.

"What are you doing up so early?" Itachi asked me.

"I had to think about something." I said.

"What about?" He asked. I sighed. I had to think of something fast.

"I recieved news that my wolf brother was killed. I have to go to his tribe and take care of them until they assign a new leader." I told him. He looked at me.

"You need to leave then?" He asked.

"Yes. It won't take long. But it will be long for me." I said.

"Have you told Tsunade yet?" He asked.

"No. I can't." I said.

"I'll tell the rest then. If you're needed at this tribe so much, you must leave immediately." He said. I looked at him shocked. He was letting me go? Just like that?

"You mean that?" I asked.

"Of course. Your kind need you." He said and stood. I did as well.

"Do you think they'll accept it?" I asked.

"They will understand. Now go pack or whatever you need. When the others show up, I'll explain." He said. I nodded and went to my room again.

**'That was easy.'**

_'Yeah. I didn't think it would be.'_

**'Well then just go pack and we leave right away.'**

_'Gotcha.'_

I went to my room and began packing everything into my wolf pup bag. Weapons, clothes, and most of my things. I was looking in my drawer when I found something. I pulled it out. It was a small music box. I had recieved it from Koyuki a long time ago when I was still in Sound. Kouga would play it every night when I went to sleep. I starred at the small box then slowly opened it. I song began playing. It was a lullaby I remembered so well. I felt like crying to it but didn't. I closed the box and found a bigger box. I knew exactly what to do with it.

**'You sure about that?'**

_'Positive. I might not even come back.'_

**'Yeah but...'**

_'I know what I'm doing.'_

**'Fine.'**

I grabbed the box now wrapped in wrapping paper. I walked out the room and found itachi standing by the entrance door. I walked to him and saw that he was upset about something.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready." I responded. He nodded.

"Be careful." He said. I took out the small box.

"Itachi, can you give this to Fugance for me?" I asked him. He looked at the box and took it.

"Hn." He muttered.

**'I know why he's so upset.'**

_'Why?'_

**'He wants you to say this.' **I smirked and turned to Itachi. I began walking out the base. I turned to him and smiled. He looked shocked.

"Take care." He said. I smiled again and turned to the forest.

"Take care of them,... Father." I said and teleported to the gates. SD appeared next to me.

**"Onwards to Sound."** He said. I nodded and transformed into a wolf. I began running to Sound.

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**Linoone: That was so sweet!**

**Sasquehonno: Yuck! I sounded so corny.**

**Me: I love it when you do. Now shut up and say good bye!**

**Evereyone: Review now! Ja Ne!**


	51. Chapter 51

Three days had passed and I was now at the tip of Sound. I was so close to the tribe that I could already smell their scents. I followed my nose and ran into Kabuto who was searching for medicinal herbs. Luckily, I had evaded him. I ran in a different direction and soon located the scent again. This time it was stronger so I guessed I was close to where my brother was killed. The tribe would have to stay with the dead leader until help arrived. It was easier this way. I followed the scent and ran into a guarding wolf. He smelled my scent and nodded to me. He then lead me through the other wolves and we arrived to the carcas of the former leader. I looked around and saw that all of these wolves were starving. The elders also.

I ran out into the forest and catched a deer. I dragged it to them and they ate it like starving hyenas. They all soon finished so I walked over to the elders. They all noticed me and lead me to their territory. Like my own tribe, they had dens and a cave. The wolves all went to the cave where the elders and I entered. We sat around a fire. This was exactly how my own tribe had meetings. I was never in another tribe so I never realized that all wolves did the same. The elders were all quiet for a long period of time. I could hear the rest of the wolves howling outside. I recognized this action as something all wolves did when someone in the tribe was killed. My tribe did the same. Soon the elders were looking at me so I looked back at them. I noticed that some of these elders were very old. Even older than my grandfather Kizzy.

"Sasquehonno-sama, thank you for coming so soon." One elder said and bowed. I bowed back at him.

"We would of all starved if it wasn't for you." Another said and bowed also.

"We are all in your debt." Another said. In total, all five elders bowed and thanked.

"I just wish to know what happened." I said. They all looked upset.

"Hunters." The eldest said.

"They killed our leader and took his fur coat. Those scavangers." One said.

"That might be why his scent was all over the place. His blood made it much stronger." I said. They nodded.

"Now that you are here, we can hunt and save this tribe." The eldest said.

"I apoligize but I am only here to help choose a leader best suited for the job." I told them.

"No, my Lord. You are the leader of the tribe. Your brother wished it to be before he died." The elder said.

"I can not. I have a tribe of my own now. I can't be leader of both unless you all move to Konoha or my tribe comes here." I said.

"Then let your tribe come here. You are our leader." The eldest told me. I looked at all of them.

"I'm sorry but they cannot. My father, the former leader, is ill and can't make it. He is much to old." I said.

"Then we will go for them. We'll do anything if they come here. You must be our leader." They said.

"I can't stay for long. I'm also being hunted here. If they find me, everyone is in danger." I told them. Everyone was quiet again.

"Let it be." The eldest said.

"Never." I said. They all looked at me.

"But my Lord, we need you here. We are also too old and can't go either. Let your eldest son run your tribe and you shall stay here." The elder said.

"My eldest son has no idea how to run a tribe. He will kill my tribe if I don't get back. I will not let that happen." I told them.

"Please, Sasquehonno-sama, you must stay. We beg of you." The eldest said. I thought for a moment.

"It will go against me since I promised my father. But if I am needed so badly, I will stay for a while longer." I said.

"No, Lord. You must stay for good. Our tribe needs you." The elders said.

"That is unacceptable. I must go one day whether it's later or sooner." I told them.

"If that is your final answer, let it be." The eldest spoke up. The other elders looked at him.

"You have a tribe you care greatly about. No leader would care as much as you do. I respect you greatly." He said. The others nodded.

"But when shall you leave?" One asked.

"I will leave when I must. I have no idea when but my instincts will kick in sooner or later." I said and they laughed.

I left the cave and saw all the other wolves. They were all starring at me. I ignored them and went out to the Sound Village. I saw my dearest friends from my former days in the academy. They were jounin now. I looked around and saw Sui walking around with some of my friends. I changed my coat into a light brown one with blue eyes. I walked around the village and soon spotted Sui joining Karina. I looked behind them and saw that they were at a store. I looked inside and saw Yugi. I walked over to them. Luckily, they didn't notice me either. I followed them inside without being seen and walked over to Yugi. She was shopping for baby clothes. Weird.

I ignored her and turned my attention to Sui and Karina. For once they were getting along. That was even weirder. I looked at them and soon they noticed me. Karina was acting like she was looking at a fur coat. I realized she wanted my own fur. I ran out of there with her chasing behind. She became tired and went back. I walked back to the tribe. I noticed that a few minutes later it was night time. I found the lake I would always go to when I was younger. I sat at the shore and watched the moon. Soon enough, my illusion wore off and I was back to being myself. I became sleepy so I rested. It wasn't long after that I was woken up by snapping twigs. I looked behind me and saw Yugi's wolf form. This was bad.

She noticed me immediately and ran forward. I stood up and growled. She was unmoved. She kept moving forward slowly while I just examined her movements. If she made a sudden attack, I would counter. She didn't though. She was soon only inches away and had done nothing that showed that she would hurt me. This was very strange to me. By now she should have attacked or called for the others. She hadn't. I was becoming disturbed by the close range so I stepped back. My feet were now in the water. She saw this and stepped forward. I stepped back again. It went like this until both of us were in the water. I decided to make the first move.

I looked at her closely for a short while. Then I turned and ran into the water. She didn't. I swam in there until I reached the other side and ran into the forest. I heard her slowly following. I decided not to lead her to the tribe. In the end, I ran to the gates of Sound. She was behind me. I turned to her and saw that she was watching me just as close as I was to her. It was like this for a while until she spoke.

"Is it really you?" She asked and stepped forward. I stepped back one since I was already at the wall.

"Depends who you want to see." I answered. She began to whine.

"Why did you leave? You said you would come back." She said.

"And I did. What more do you want from me?" I said.

"Not soon enough. Now I have to be cursed with this burden." She said. She then began glaring at me so I glared back.

"Not my problem. You should have learned to protect yourself." I said. She stepped forward. I was at my limit.

"You shouldn't talk to me like that. I can kill you if I wanted to." She said. I smirked.

"Go ahead. Kill me. You know you don't have the guts to." I said. She glared again.

"I might not but everyone else does." She said. I stopped glaring at her and just starred.

"Go ahead and call them. I have no purpose in living anymore." I told her. She looked shocked.

"What about your little Inuzuka? Doesn't she love you?" She asked, mockingly.

"Shut up. You know nothing of her." I said and glared again. She laughed softly.

"Why did you leave them? Didn't you like them or something?" She asked.

"I had a mission." I said simply. She looked bored.

"Right. And I made friends with Fugance." She said sarcastically.

"I'm not lying." I told her. She smiled which disturbed me. She then neared me.

"Then why were you at the lake? That doesn't seem like a mission." She said.

"I was relaxing." I said. She sat down right in front of me.

"Wouldn't it be better if you came and relaxed in your room?" She asked. I looked at her.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. She smiled again.

"Come back with me to Orochimaru's lair where you rightfully belong." She said.

"I can't. Not after all that I have done." I reminded her.

"No one cares about that anymore. We all knew you would return. And you have. Now come." She said.

She began walking to the gates. She turned back at me and stopped. I thought for a moment. In the end, I had no choice but to follow her. I did and she turned into her human self when we reached the front entrance of the lair. I stopped and looked up at her. She was signaling me to become human again. I did but stepped back from her. She looked surprised to see the Uchiha Symbol on my back. She snapped out of it and lead me inside. I stayed a bit far away from her but enough to see where she was going and what she was saying. She lead me around everyone so no one would see me. We arrived at my former room. I was surprised to find it just the same. That's when I saw a glowing light coming from the closet. I remembered the candle. She sat down at the bed. I joined her but kept my distance.

"Don't you want the others to know?" She asked.

"No." I answered.

"Why do you wear that thing on your back?" She asked. I turned to her and saw her smiling at me.

"Because I can and I am." I said. She glared.

"That doesn't answer anything." She said.

"How would you know?" I asked. She smirked at me which had me thinking. Why was she so different now?

"I would so kill you if you weren't the father of this kid I'm having." She said. I smirked back at her.

"You would, wouldn't you?" I asked. She smiled warmly.

"Yep. But then again I always did love you." She said. I starred at her. She was smiling again. I looked way from her and looked at the wall. I could sense her eyes still on me.

"Why?" I asked. She was now looking at me like she was confused.

"Why what?" She asked. I turned to her and starred for a little while. Then I turned and looked at the window.

"Why do you still love me? And after all that I have done against Sound?" I asked. I turned to her again and saw that she was frowning very sadly. She saw and smiled weakly at me.

"I guess I just do. Nothing you do against us will make that change. I always will and always did." She said. We starred at each other for a long time until I turned away and looked at the window again.

"I...am...speechless." I said and she shoved me playfully. She laughed.

"Let's go tell the others. They won't hurt you since well, you made a deal and you kept it. I guess that's enough to keep your life." She said and laughed. She then stood up and waited for me. I didn't stand. I just looked at her.

"Maybe not yet." I said. She smiled and laughed softly. She sat down next to me again. I kept my eyes on her.

"What are you so afraid of? No one's going to hurt you. Come on." She said and grabbed my hand. I looked at the ground.

"Maybe you should wait until they can take it. Maybe they still hate me." I told her. She tightened her grip on me and smiled again.

"No. We go now. I'm sure they'll welcome you with open arms." She said. She stood up with my hand still in her's. She pulled me so I had to stand up. She pulled torwards the door but I didn't move.

"But-"

"But nothing. We go now." She said and pulled me again. I had no choice but to follow her.

She lead me through all the hallways. I had forgotten there were so many. She lead me through all of them until we got to where we needed to go. Orochimaru's lab. I stopped suddenly at the sight of those giant red doors. There was no way I could go in there again. Not after all that they did to me in there. Images of that room came pouring into my mind. All the experiments, the torture, all the memories. The first time I was in there. It was all because of the mark on my right arm. It was all because I was born with the Kaguya bloodline. It was all because of that chip that was implanted in Koyuki and is now inside Yugi. That's when I remembered. Yugi.

"Come on." Yugi said and snapped me from my thoughts. I looked at her and saw what I had remembered. She had the chip.

"How long have you had it?" I asked and neared her. She looked confused but then realized when she saw me starring at her ear. She smiled and covered it.

"Oh, only a few months. No big deal." She said. She covered her stomach with her hand. She smiled.

"So then are you...?" I asked. She understood and smiled even more brightly.

"Yeah. But so what? I love it and I'm not going to let anything happen to it." She said. She tightened her grip on my hand again. She pulled me torwards the doors again but I still didn't move.

"But Orochimaru did that to you. He gave you the chip and now you're..." I said. She laughed a little.

"Big deal. I don't really care about that. I always wanted this and now I have it. I should enjoy it while I have it." She told me. I frowned at her. How could she still want it after all that happened?

"How can you?" I asked. She kept smiling.

"I just do. Now come on. We have to tell Orochimaru-sama before anything." She said and pulled me. I followed.

She opened the door and we saw the lab. I saw Orochimaru with Kabuto. They were experimenting on something in there again. They always did that. I could still remember. Yugi pulled me to them and I kept watching them. You never knew what they could do in just seconds. Orochimaru was smirking evily while Kabuto looked shocked. Yugi took me to them and smiled at them. They were starring at me so I starred back.

"You came back?" Kabuto asked. I starred.

"Yep. Isn't it wonderful?" Yugi said and hugged me.

"I knew you would." Orochimaru said. I looked at him. He was smirking. I glared at him.

"Now we must tell the others." Kabuto said and left the room. Orochimaru neared us.

"Took you long enough. Yugi might have given birth without you here." Orochimaru said. Everyone else came into the lab and they all looked shocked as well. They all stood by the door. We turned to them.

"What are you doing here?" Kimmy asked while glaring. I looked at him and saw that he had a broken arm. He saw that I was looking and covered it with his sleeve.

"He came back. And he's staying for good." Orochimaru said. My eyes widened a bit. I turned to him. I wasn't staying for good.

"Finally." Karina, Karin, Suigetsu, and Sui said in unison.

"Who said we wanted him back?" Kimmy asked. Kids appeared behind him and they all starred. One girl pushed him away and glared at me. I glared back.

"Is he another prisoner?" A boy asked. It was Kiro.

"No. He's a Sound shinobi." Yugi said. The kids all sighed in unison.

"Right. Next thing you'll say is that he's our brother." Kiro said. The other kids nodded.

"He is." Orochimaru said. The kids looked like they didn't believe him.

"Riiight." They all said sarcastically. Orochimaru glared at them. Kouga appeared with Hana right behind Kimmy and the kids. The kids ran to Hana and hugged her. She laughed. I glared at them.

"Enough. Everyone back to there rooms." Orochimaru ordered. The kids left with Kimmy, Karina, Karin, Sui, Suigetsu, and Jugo. Kouga, Hana, Yugi, Kabuto, and Orochimaru stayed in the lab.

"What made you come?" Kouga asked me. I turned to him. Orochimaru placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Questions will be asked later. Right now he needs to rest." Orochimaru said.

Yugi grabbed my hand and we went to my old room. She closed the door behind her and I just starred at the room. Yugi came up from behind me and hugged me. I looked at the ground. She let go and smiled at me. I starred back at her and frowned. She didn't deserve this.

"Your clothes are in the bathroom. You can bath, change, and rest. Later on I will come back in and call you for breakfast." She said and left. I looked around the room once she was gone. Everything was still in there and in the same place.

I walked into the bathroom and looked around. My old Sound uniform was in there. I starred at it for a while. Then I bathed. I dressed in the uniform and stepped out of the bathroom. I looked around the room again. I saw my bag by the bed. I walked to the bed and sat down while I thought for a while. Then I fell asleep.


	52. Chapter 52

Fugance's P.O.V.

I walked through the forest of Konoha, searching for my little garden of medicinal herbs. I found it right next to Inubi and Gaara's den. They were once again laying down in a soft patch of flowers close by. They weren't disturbed since I always came here now a days. I quickly grabbed the herbs and walked out of there. I decided to go back to the hospital just to visit and maybe help out. I carried the herbs in my basket and walked to the hospital.

When I got there, Shizune greeted me at the front desk. We talked for a while until Tsunade and Sakura came by and joined us. We talked with them and soon they left. I placed the herbs on the desk and watched as Shizune talked with the patients. She left to check on her patients and I stood waiting. Koyuki joined me at the desk.

She had been on vacation because of all the new Akatsuki missions. She had just gotten back yesterday. I wanted to ask her about Sasquehonno since he hadn't came visited me, I hadn't seen him, and most of all I hadn't seen him anywhere. I was becoming worried that something had happened to him.

Before I even had a chance, Sakura came in all excited and ran to hug Koyuki. They hugged, talked, then talked with me. I handed Koyuki the herbs and she thanked me. They left to go tend to patients also. The hospital was really busy now. I decided to leave the hospital and head down to the lake where I might find Sasquehonno sitting at the deck. I left.

I finally reached the deck and hoped that he really was there. I looked at the lake and was a bit surprised that he wasn't sitting there. He loved sitting there and I knew that he should have been sitting there by now. It was weird. Really weird. I then went to the base. Maybe he was training Oro or maybe just babysitting the twins with Deidara. He did that often.

I reached the base and saw Deidara sitting by the steps. That was also weird. He should have been with Sasquehonno or helping him with the twins. Deidara spotted me coming and looked at me. He then quickly looked at the ground. I noticed that he looked upset. I reached him and he stood up. We greeted each other and just looked at the sky for a while. I saw that he was tense.

"Deidara-san, have you seen Sasa-kun today?" I finally asked him. He looked at the ground and frowned.

"No. He left a long time ago on a mission, hm." He responded. I looked at him as to clarify if it was true.

"When?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"He left like this morning, hm. Itachi-sama saw him leave. Sasquehonno-sama left about at five this morning, hm. I hadn't seen him since last night." Deidara told me. I looked at the ground.

"Where did he go?" I asked him.

"No one knows, hm. Itachi-sama doesn't even know." He said. I looked at him. He was frowning again.

"I'll go check with Itachi-san then. Thank you, Deidara-san." I said and stood up. I left inside the base.

The twins were running around with Tobi and Shippo. I passed them and went straight to the North Wing. I passed Linoone's room and Hishi and Jr talking. I peeked inside Linoone's room and saw that she was also very depressed. I began thinking that since she was part of Sasquehonno, she knew where he was. I went inside her room and we greeted each other. We sat at her bed.

"Have you seen Sasa-kun, Linoone-chan?" I asked after we talked a little. She turned to me.

"No. No one's seen him since yesterday. Everyone's worried. He should have been back by now." Linoone said. I looked at her and saw that she was starring out the window. She was depressed again.

"Shouldn't Itachi-san know since he was the one who saw him leave?" I asked.

"Yes but he doesn't. Sasa-kun didn't tell him or anyone. He just said it was a mission from his tribe." She said.

"Maybe we should go to his tribe. They should know." I said. Linoone nodded and we left her room.

We told Itachi, Deidara, Hishi, and Jr what we thought and they joined us. Later on Koyuki, Sakura, Tsunade, and Shizune came by. They also joined us. Everyone else joined us and we all left to the tribe. The first wolf we saw was Diana. She lead us to the tribe. We were greeted by SD's mother. She transformed us into wolves. She walked us to a cave and then we talked.

"Does anyone in the tribe know where Sasquehonno-kun is?" Tsunade was the first to ask after we chatted a while. SD's mother looked confused.

"Why, everyone does." She said. Everyone starred at her.

"Where is he?" Linoone asked.

"I don't know but the elders do." She said.

"May we see the elders?" Ino asked nicely.

"Well, of course. Just be gentle with them. They don't like new comers." She said and pointed to the cave. We all went inside and saw the oldest wolves ever. They all glared at us except what seemed to be the oldest.

"Who are you and what are you doing down here?" One asked us.

"We are human family members and friends of your tribe leader." Tsunade answered. They all stopped glaring and relaxed.

"And what do we owe for this pleasant reunion?" The eldest asked.

"We need to ask where your leader left." Tsunade answered. The elders all looked at the eldest.

"We can't reveal that." He said.

"Why not?" Jr asked. The eldest walked towards us.

"Because we can't." He said while glaring.

"Why not?" I asked him. He looked at me. The elders walked over to him and stood behind him.

"You can not talk to Master Kizzy like that." One said.

"No one does." Another said. They all began glaring.

"We didn't come to start an arguement. We just need to know where he is or I will have to consider him once again a Missing nin since he left without permission." Tsunade said. We all gasped and turned to her.

"That can't be." Koyuki muttered. I heard her.

"We can't tell. Our Leader says not to. His word is law." One said. Hishi began snickering with the guys.

"His word is law. It sounds like he's Hokage or something." Matroni said.

"Do not be so arrogant. Your brother is somewhere close. Just be patient. He'll be home soon." Kizzy said. Everyone looked at him.

"Where is he?" Koyuki asked with her eyes turning baby blue. Tsunade walked to her and tried to calm her down. Itachi tried to also.

"I said to be patient." Kizzy said.

"He knows best. Listen to him." One said.

"If he's as smart as you all say he is, then he should be smart enough to know not to mess with Uchihas." Hishi said and his eyes turned into the Sharingans. Jr's, Sakumo's, Sasuke's and Itachi's did too.

"Stop. I'll tell you where he went." Kizzy said. Everyone calmed down and looked at him.

"Where is he?" Koyuki asked one more time.

"He left to be with Clan Resdaw. They are located close by to Stone." Kizzy explained. Tsunade walked forward.

"Clan Resdaw?" She asked.

"Yes. Each tribe has a name. They are considered as clans." He explained.

"Then what is this tribe's name?" I asked.

"This is Clan Babus." He said.

"Why Babus?" Hishi asked.

"Babus was the name of SD'd father. He is very ill now and he was the first leader of this tribe. He created this tribe." Kizzy said.

"How intresting." Tenji said bored. The guys laughed softly.

"So where is this Clan Resdaw again?" Tsunade asked again.

"At the tip of Stone." Kizzy said.

"But the tip of Stone is also the entrance to Sound." I said. Everyone looked at me.

"She's right. Leader's brother was killed at the entrance. He left to Sound then." Kizzy said. Tsunade cursed under her breath.

"What if they captured him? What if they already found him? What if they're torturing him? What if they're telling him lies and he believes them and he stays with them and we never see him again and we die without him and we never-"

"Stop Fugance-chan! He'll be back. Calm down." Koyuki yelled at me. I stopped talking. Hishi began laughing and the other guys soon joined in.

"SHUT UP!!!" Someone yelled at us. We turned to the voice and saw SD's father. He neared us and stood next to Kizzy.

"Son, you should be in bed." Kizzy said.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"We need Sasquehonno back." Tsunade said. He looked at us.

"I'll take you to him." He said. We all starred at him.

"No son. You are much too ill. I'll take them." Kizzy said. They didn't looked at each other.

"No. I am much younger. I'll take them. You won't be able to keep up with them. You'll die." He said.

"But at least I can move. You can barely crawl. I'll take them. You will stay." Kizzy said back.

"Just take us already!" Hishi yelled.

"The elders need you. You must stay." SD's father said and moved forward to us. Kizzy sighed.

"Be careful. Your own son might attack you and kill you if you make the wrong move." Kizzy said. We all looked at him like he was lying.

"Very true. I'll have to be careful with that also." SD's father said.

"Why would he attack you?" Koyuki asked.

"He must protect the tribe from all. As all wolves get older, their scents disappear. Anyone could be an enemy." Kizzy said.

"Also because he is leader now and since I was former leader, he must attack me since I can steal back my tribe." SD's father said.

"That is so evil." Matroni said and the guys laughed again.

"Can you just take us to him?" I asked.

"And can we call you Babus instead of SD's father?" Tenji asked.

"Fine." Babus said.

"Move people!" Tsunade said and we all followed Babus outside the cave.

"First we'll have to get packed up so go on." Babus said. We all left back to our homes. We all met at the base.

"Sasquehonno told me to give you this." Itachi said and handed me a small box. I starred at it. Then I opened it.

Inside was another box. It was decorated with moons, stars, and wolves. I opened it and some sort of lulliby began playing. Everyone gathered around it and we all listened. A small wolf came out of the box and began howling to the song. The song played again and again until the wolf went back inside. The box closed by itself. We all starred at it for a long time.

"Where did he get that?" Hishi asked.

"I sent it to him a long time ago when he was a baby in Sound." Koyuki said. We looked at her.

"Then why does he want to give it to Fugance-chan? Isn't it special?" Sakumo asked.

"He just said to hand it to her. He didn't explain why." Itachi said.

"Isn't he coming back then?" Naruto asked. Everyone looked tense.

"Maybe he isn't." Sakumo said.

"He is. He has to." I said while starring at the box.

"Let's get going then." Jr said and we went back to the tribe. We left to Sound after that.


	53. Chapter 53

I woke up later on with Yugi starring at me. She smiled and sat down at an arm chair. I sat up in bed and starred back at her. She smiled yet again and left the room. I yawned after she left and stretched. I stood up. I pulled on the uniform and left the room. I stood outside my bedroom door for a while. I saw Kimmy pass me and went to the kitchen. I looked at his disapearing form. Yugi came up behind me and hugged me. She then lead me into the kitchen where I met up with the others. The only ones who didn't hate me were Karina, Sui, Karin, Suigetsu, Jugo, Yugi, and Hana along with Orochimaru and Kabuto. They were all in the kitchen. Yugi and I sat down next to each other with me in between her and Hana. I really didn't like that. We began eating.

"I miss the chocolate cake." Yugi muttered. Hana, Kimmy who was on her other side, and I all heard. Kimmy began laughing softly.

"I miss the pizza." Kimmy said. Yugi and him both laughed.

"Stop talking." Hana whispered back. By now everyone was looking at them.

"Maybe someone should start cooking again." Yugi said and directed it to me. She smiled when I looked at her.

"Would be good but then again he doesn't want to." Kabuto said.

"He might poison us." Kouga said. I glared at him and he glared back.

"Do you want to?" Karina asked with those puppy dog eyes. I looked at her and regreted it.

"I still think take-out is great." Sui said and Karina smacked the back of his head.

"I think homemade foods are better. Especialy those done by professional chefs." Yugi said and looked at me.

"Who ever said he was professional?" Sui asked and got another smack.

"His food tastes like a professional's." Karina said and smiled.

"Then just make him cook." Sui said while rubbing his head. Everyone then looked at me.

"What do you say?" Yugi asked while smiling at me.

"Please say yes! I can't bare to eat anymore take-out!" Karina yelled.

"Well,..." I began.

"Please!" They yelled.

"I guess." I said and they cheered.

"But I love take-out..." Sui muttered and crossed his arms in front of him.

"He can make better take-out food!" Karina said.

"Good enough for me!" Sui yelled.

"First make a cake, then a pizza, then another cake!" Yugi said. Everyone laughed.

"Let's just wait until your baby is born for a cake." Kabuto told her. Yugi pouted.

"But that'll be like in months!" She said.

"Four more months to be exact." Kabuto said. Yugi sighed.

"Right." She muttered. I looked at her.

"You're probably wondering how she even got pregnant, right?" Orochimaru asked. I looked at him.

"Not really. I already knew." I said. They looked confused.

"How?" Kabuto asked.

"I came here on a mission a long time ago. I was under an illusion so I didn't look like myself." I told them.

"I thought I saw you somewhere." Sui said. Yugi was starring at me.

"What did you hear?" Orochimaru asked like he was worried.

"Just the chip thing." I said. I looked at him and saw that he was smirking.

"Took years but finally." Kabuto said.

"Yeah and maybe some other things." I said. They all looked at me.

"What else?" Orochimaru asked in a low voice.

"About Koyuki and Kouga. And that they also used the chip. Isn't that how I was born?" I said. Orochimaru looked surprised.

"Maybe I shouldn't talk so loud." Sui muttered. Karina smacked him again. He growled at her.

"Maybe you shouldn't." Suigetsu said.

"So you must have been that bad attitude guy I saw." Yugi said. i turned to her and saw that she was in deep thought.

"Right." I said.

"Your name was Tobi and the other guy that always said 'Hm' must have been Dan. Right?" She said and turned to me.

"Yep." I said.

"Tobi?" Sui asked. He began laughing.

"Tobi's a good name." Kimmy said.

"So now you're part of Akatsuki?" Orochimaru asked. I hid my claws under my sleeves and looked at him.

"He has to be." Kouga said. Everyone looked at him.

"Why do you say that?" Sui asked.

"Maybe because that's what Koyuki said she was gonna do when she had kids with Itachi." He said.

"True." Yugi said.

"And also because of the nails." Karina said. Everyone looked at me now.

"What nails?" Yugi asked.

"He painted his nail that weird color. And then there's the ring on his right middle finger." She said. How did she know?

"Let me see!" Yugi yelled and grabbed my hand. I pulled it back and hid it.

"So you are part of Akatsuki." Orochimaru said with a smirk.

"Big deal. Nothing special about it." I said.

"So who's your partner?" Sui asked.

"Deidara." I said. Orochimaru looked surprised.

"The art freak?" Karina asked.

"Yep. The one that always says 'Hm'." Yugi said and they laughed.

"Not a bad partner." Kabuto said.

"Although someone else could have been better." Kimmy said.

"Who would that be?" I asked.

"I like the guy with the red eyes." He said.

"Depends which one." I said.

"How many are there?" He asked with a confused face.

"Well there's Hishi, Jr, Itachi, and me. Although I don't us them as often as they do." I said.

"But you still use it." Kouga said.

"Yes. I still can't control it completely though." I told them.

"You also have the Mangekyo, right?" Kabuto asked.

"Yeah." I said. Sui laughed.

"Of course. Especialy since he killed his best friend." Sui said.

"I thought I was his best friend." Yugi muttered.

"Back then, you weren't." Sui said.

"I think that was his first assasination. Wasn't it?" Orochimaru said.

"Yes. And to think he was only four." Kabuto said. Everyone laughed. I crossed my arms in front of me and got a weird feeling. I turned to the window.

"Something wrong?" Yugi asked. I ignored her and starred out the window. I then felt a familiar chakra. My eyes widened. There was no way.

"Anyone else feel that?" Kouga asked and stood up. Had he sensed it too?

"Depends. Does it feel like wolves?" Kabuto said. Everyone stood up now. I did as well.

"Yeah but that scent." Kouga said. He also looked at the window. I was begining to wonder.

"Only you have that kind of nose to smell anything." Sui muttered. Karina laughed.

"I'm sure someone else smelled it also." Kouga said and looked at me.

"They're wolves but something's different in them." Kabuto said.

"Right. That's because they're from Konoha." Kouga said. Everyone looked at me.

"Makes sense. I found him as a wolf so maybe the kind who are coming are his tribe." Yugi covered for me.

"No. One has a familiar scent I recognize." Kouga said. Yugi became tense. Kouga began glaring at me.

"There's only one scent you can recognize that fast." Orochimaru said with a smirk. He turned to me. "It's Koyuki isn't it?" He said. Kouga looked at the window again.

"Yes." He answered. Orochimaru smirked even wider.

"Let's go greet them." Orochimaru said. Everyone began walking torwards where the wolves were. I followed close behind. Orochimaru came up behind me.

"I have a plan. You have to follow everything I tell you." He said. I thought for a while.

"Hai."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Fugance's P.O.V.

We were so close to Sound that I could already smell his scent. Babus was leading us into Sound through the forest. It was harder than expected since many wolves tried to attack us. We finally made it to where Babus wanted to lead us. I watched as Babus slowly went into a den. No one was in there. We left but were soon stopped by wolves. Babus talked to them through some strange language we couldn't understand. The wolves lead us to a tribe where I realized was where Sasquehonno was helping out. We all went inside another cave and saw more elders. They greeted us.

"Where is he?" Babus asked for all of us. The elders seemed afraid now.

"He left a long time ago. We have no idea where." One said. Babus growled.

"Where is he?" He asked more sternly.

"One saw him by the lake. A female wolf appeared and they ran off. She was chasing him." The eldest said.

"He can fight off a girl so why didn't he?" Babus asked.

"This girl wasn't of our kind. She was from inside of Sound. She seemed to have been flirting with him when they ran off in the direction of the gates." He said. Babus was cursing under his breath. We all followed him and left the cave.

"Who could it have been?" Hishi asked while we all walked.

"I have a small guess." Babus said. We ran off to the lake. He began sniffing around.

"Who was it? Where did he go?" Koyuki asked.

"It was definately a female from inside of Sound. She's from Orochimaru's lair. Her scent is destinctive. I think I can follow it. It's still fresh by about a few hours." Babus told us.

"There's only about two girls in that lair. Not including the older ones." Koyuki said.

"It must be Yugi since he wouldn't attack her." Jr said. I began to worry.

"Then she can convince him to stay here." Hishi said but stopped when he was hit by Jr.

"Shall we get going?" Babus asked. We all began running again but stopped quickly when he smelled something. Out of the bushes came Sasquehonno.

"I thought I would find you guys here." He said.

"Why did you leave? You had no permission. You're coming back with us." Tsunade said. He smirked evily.

"That won't due. I'm staying." He said. Everyone gasped. I starred at him.

"Why is that?" Koyuki asked. He kept smirking and neared us a bit.

"I have to." He said simply.

"Why?" I asked. My voice was soft. He looked at all of us.

"Because my first son will be born here and I want to stay." He said. I gasped. There was no way.

"What?!" Koyuki yelled.

"Your first son?! What are you talking about?! You are coming with us!" Tsunade yelled. He continued smirking. Another wolf came from the bushes. I recognized her as Yugi's wolf form.

"He's staying." Yugi said. We all became humans and so did they. We saw him wearing the Sound uniform.

"He comes with us." Koyuki said. Kouga came out with Hana and the kids. Orochimaru also came out with Kabuto, Jugo, Karin, Karina, Sui, and Suigetsu. They all joined Yugi and Sasquehonno.

"Actually, he made his choice to stay. He stays with us." Orochimaru said. Yugi had her hand on her rather large stomach.

"How could you?" Tsunade asked. He smirked at us again.

"Didn't Itachi say I had to break all bonds with Konoha? Isn't this another way of doing just that?" He said.

"Is that why you're staying here?" Sakumo asked.

"Well, that and because of this kid." He said. I glared at him.

"How could you? How could you do this to me?" I asked. He stopped smirking and starred at me.

"Because he can and he has." Sui said.

"You're just stupid! How could you do this?! You're an idiot!" Hishi yelled at him. Sasa pulled out his sword while glaring at us. Orochimaru stopped him.

"We don't need to start a fight." He said. Sasa put back his sword. I looked down at the ground. I saw Tsunade looking at me like she felt my pain also.

"Bastard..." Hishi muttered. A looked up quickly to see the dark aura coming from all three of the triplets. Hishi now had really light baby blue eyes, Jr had one red eye and another black, and Sasa had dark purple ones.

"Stop it, boys." Koyuki told them. They didn't pay attention.

"Just die, will ya?!!!" Hishi yelled and the aura shot out.

He grew claws, fangs and elf like ears. Jr and Sasa did also. Everyone watched as they glared at each other. SD appeared before us all and looked at all of us. Then he turned to Sasa and starred. He then turned to us. He just starred for a long while. Babus disappeared into the forest and hid.

**"I'm confused. Who's side are you on, Kid?"** SD asked while scratching his head.

"Just get back inside. I'll explain later." Sasa said. SD sighed but went back inside. Everyone was holding back Hishi and Jr.

"Why are you doing this?" Koyuki asked Sasa.

"He doesn't need to explain. He's staying with us." Yugi said. She hugged him but he didn't react. I

knew that he didn't really want to stay. I gazed into his eyes and for once saw an emotion. He was upset. He was finally feeling something. As I gazed at him I felt a sudden rush. The next thing I knew I was inside a dark room. I looked around and saw him. He was standing right next to me.

"I'll explain to you later." He said.

"You don't want to stay, do you?" I asked.

"No. But I'm forced to because of a stupid promise. I always keep my word no matter how long ago I made it." He told me. I hugged him and he hugged me back.

"I was almost fooled by your acting." I told him. He smiled.

"I guess. I'll make you a promise also. I won't stay for long. I'll go back to Konoha one day. You can count on that." He told me. I smiled and also began to cry.

"Promise me that. I want you back there one day. Soon." I said. He smiled at me.

"I'll make that promise. But you better wait for me." He said. I giggled. I looked up at him and saw him still smiling. I smiled at him too.

"I will. Just don't take too long. Oh and where are we?" I said.

"We're inside your mind. A small trick I made with the Mangekyo." He said.

"I'll make sure to tell Itachi-san of that." I told him. We kissed one last time until we were once again with the others. He was once again emotionless and was starring at the others. I still felt tears on my face. I looked at the others and saw that they were really mad.

"We should get going now." Orochimaru said.

"Hold up! Not until you hand over the boy." Tsunade yelled.

"Never." He responded and they all disappeared in a puff of smoke. Hishi and Jr were growling and snarling like real demons. I was still starring at the smoke when Tsunade placed her hand on my shoulder.

"There's nothing we can do now. He stays." Tsunade whispered to me.

"No. He promised." I said. I smiled and looked at her. She frowned.

"But what about that baby?" She whispered. I placed a hand on my stomach.

"He'll come back. He promised." I said and looked at the cloud again.

"If you say so." She muttered and went over to the rest. We soon all left back to Konoha. I knew that he would keep his promise for sure.


	54. Chapter 54

We were all now back inside the lair sitting at the living room. It was rather big. I guess I didn't remember anything from Sound. I sat down next to Yugi and I was in between her and Hana again. I just looked at the window in the room. I wasn't paying attention to anyone. I just starred at the window wondering if I had done the right thing. I knew Fugance had believed me but what about the others? I starred at the window until Yugi shook me a little. I turned to her and saw her smiling. I starred at her for a while until she slowly stood up. Everyone else left the room. Hana stayed with us. I looked at Yugi and she said that it was time to go to lunch. I grunted at this. She starred at me for a while also until I told her that I wasn't hungry. Yugi then left with Hana into the kitchen. I stood up and left to my room. I saw those little kids on the way. They looked at me like Kimmy had when we first met.

"Why didn't you eat?" Yugi asked me after they had all ate and she came in my room. I was lying on the bed in my Pjs. Like always, I starred out the window.

"I wasn't hungry." I said in a quiet voice. She laid next to me and sighed.

"You never are. Why don't you eat once in a while?" She said while she placed her hand on my face. I looked at her and saw her smiling at me.

"I'm not hungry." I said simply. She sighed again.

"But you can starve yourself like that. I don't want you sick when I give birth to this child." She said and placed her other hand on her stomach. She looked at me sadly.

"Why didn't you just abort it?" I asked as I looked down at her stomach.

"I love it and I love you. I couldn't." She said. I looked at her face and saw her smiling again. I placed my own hand on her stomach.

"Kabuto hasn't told you what it is?" I asked. She put her hand over my own and I looked up at her.

"He said it was a boy." She said and smiled brightly.

"Good to know." I said. She giggled.

"You are going to accept it as your child, right?" She asked me while smiling.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" I said. She hugged me again. I hugged her back but looked at the clock. It was five already. She pulled back and smiled even more brightly if possible.

"What about your Konoha friends?" She asked.

"What about them?" I asked.

"Did you have a kid with someone over there?" She asked sadly.

"No." I said. I wasn't sure but if Fugance was, she would have told me by now. So maybe she wasn't.

"Good. I wouldn't like it if you had." She said and hugged me again.

"I guess." I told her. She looked at me again.

"Just think. Four more months and we'll have a family. Isn't it wonderful?" She said while looking at the window also. I thought for a few moments before responding.

"I guess." I said again. She looked at me.

"You don't want a family, do you?" She asked sadly.

"Yes. I just thought that it wouldn't be so soon." I told her. She smiled.

"Me neither but now just think. It'll be so great to have a baby of our own." She said. She touched her stomach again. I looked at her again.

"Yeah. I guess." I said and she giggled.

"You always say that." She said.

"Did your dad say it was okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah. If it was for the right of the village, he always says yes." She said.

"Are you mad?" I asked.

"No. I love this baby and I love you." She said. We starred at each other for a long while until Hana came in.

"How are you two love birds doing?" Hana asked. Yugi laughed.

"We're fine, Hana-chan. What are you doing here?" Yugi said.

"I came to check on you two. You didn't eat anything, Sasquehonno-kun." Hana said in a worried tone. I looked at her.

"He keeps saying that he wasn't hungry." Yugi answered for me. Hana and her laughed.

"Well you have to eat or you might starve to death." Hana said.

"That's what I told him!" Yugi yelled and they laughed.

"How about you just eat something light?" Hana told me.

"I'm not hungry." I said again.

"Told ya." Yugi said and giggled.

"How about something you like?" Hana said.

"No thank you." I said. She sighed.

"I know. Maybe he wants a peach." Yugi said. I looked at her and saw her smiling.

"A peach? Is that your favorite or something?" Hana asked.

"Yep. He just loves peaches." Yugi said.

"I'll go get some then." Hana said and left. Yugi hugged me again.

"I don't wanna eat." I said. She giggled again.

"You sound like a little kid. You're going to eat whether you like it or not." Yugi said and smiled. I pretended to pout and she laughed again. She shoved me and I laughed a little.

"You two love birds. It's so cute to just see you kids together." Hana said as she came in with a basket full of peaches.

"Who's helping me?" I asked. Yugi and Hana laughed.

"I will. I get the strangest cravings for peaches now a days." Yugi said. She smiled and grabbed two peaches. She handed one to me. She bit into one and talked with Hana. I starred out the window while eating the peach.

"I have to go now. Take care." Hana said and left the room. Yugi kept eating her peach. By now I had already finished mine.

"Care for another?" She asked. I looked at her and saw another peach in her other hand. She was eating her's still. She smiled and placed the peach in my hand.

"I'm full. You can have it." I said and turned to the window again.

"One peach can't fill up a person. Just eat one more so I can be satisfied." She said. We starred at each other for a long time until I finally submitted. I had to eat the peach with her holding onto my arm.

"I'm finished. What now? Do I have to bake a cake also?" I said. She giggled.

"No but if you could..." She said. I loked at her and saw that she was doing those puppy dog eyes also. I sighed. They still remember my weakness.

"Tomorrow. I'm tired right now." I said and closed my eyes.

"It's only nine at night." She said. I cracked an eye open and looked at her.

"Yes. Now we sleep." I said and rolled over.

"But I wanted to talk more." She said. I turned back to her.

"What about?" I asked. She smiled again.

"After this baby is born, what will happen?" She asked.

"I don't know. We raise it or something like that that happens in the movies." I said. She laughed.

"Yes. We raise it but what will we name him?" She said.

"Your baby. Your choice." I said.

"He's our baby. You have to help." She said.

"I know but you name him." I said.

"Help me." She begged. We laughed. Then we began thinking.

"I got nothin'." I said. She laughed again.

"How about we wait to see how he looks then we decided?" She said.

"Works for me." I said and laid down. She hugged me again.

"Good night." She said.

"Good night." I said back. We fell asleep after that.


	55. Chapter 55

_**Four Months Later...**_

Fugance's P.O.V.

I was now officially sure I was pregnant. My stomach had grown much like that of Yugi's, or Koyuki when she was pregnant. Everyone had found out by now. My father wasn't as mad as I thought he would have been. After I had explained what had happened, most were shocked that Sasquehonno had left. I knew he was coming back for sure. He had promised me and he always came through with his word. I completely trusted him.

It was seven in the morning when I got up from bed. I dressed and walked downstairs where I was greeted by my mother, father, and Akamaru. I ate my breakfast and left to the hospital with Kenny. Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura, Sakumo, Linoone, and Koyuki all greeted me. Sakumo, Linoone and I were all assistants at the hospital. I was assistant of Shizune, Sakumo was Sakura's, and Linoone was Koyuki's.

"What do I do today, Shizune-chan?" I asked Shizune after everyone had left to tend to their patients.

"Well, Fugance-chan. You can either help me in an operation or you can go help Linoone-chan and Sakumo-chan with patients later on." Shizune said.

"May I do both?" I asked.

"You can't. You can't work so much after your pregnancy. Try not to go over your limit. How about you just help the girls out later on?" She said.

"Okay." I said. I then went to my office and sat at the table. Only five more months until then.

---------------------------------------------------

It was finally the day Yugi was to give birth. I was as tense as anyone could be. Not only since she was my best friend and now my bride as Orochimaru called it, but also because she was still too young to give birth. Jugo was just as tense as I was. He didn't want his daughter to die. No one did. Everyone was waiting outside Kabuto's room where he kept his medicine and helped heal everyone. Only Hana and one daughter was inside with Yugi. Everyone was very tense. I knew that the most worried person in the room was Yugi herself.

_**A Few Hours Later...**_

It was finally over. Yugi was still alive along with her new baby boy. Everyone was allowed in to see him. I was surprised at the baby that I saw. It looked more like Yugi than I had thought. Everyone was surprised. The small baby boy had black hair with black raven locks but with orange spiky hair by his forehead. It went in all directions. He also had the cutest onyx eyes as Hana had said. Everyone gathered around Yugi's bed.

"Now all we need is the little guy's name." Hana said. Yugi looked at me.

"You have to help too, ya know?" Yugi said and everyone laughed.

"Let's let them think. Everyone out." Hana said and everyone left the room. Yugi smiled at me.

"Isn't he adorable?" Yugi said as she held the boy in her hands. I sat down in a chair next to her bed.

"Sure is. So have you chosen his name yet?" I said. She laughed again.

"You have to help. Now help me think." She said. We thought for awhile. Then she spoke up.

"What do you think of the name Yumichi?" She asked. I smiled at her.

"A perfect name for him." I said. She smiled also.

"Have you chosen a name yet?" Hana asked as she peeked through door.

"Yes. You guys can come in now." Yugi said. They did and they all waited for her answer.

"What did you kids name him?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yumichi." Yugi said. She smiled at them.

"What a cute name!" Hana said and they laughed.

"I finally have a nephew!" Jugo yelled. Everyone laughed.

"Now let's let her rest. Everyone out again!" Hana said. I stood up but Yugi grabbed my arm.

"Can he stay, Hana-chan?" Yugi asked. Hana smiled.

"Of course." She said and left. Yugi let go of my arm and I sat back down on the chair.

"He's finally here. Now we really are a family." Yugi said as she looked at Yumichi again.

"We were always a family." I told her. She looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah but that was the whole lair. Now it's just you, me, and this baby." She said.

"Everyone else is still family." I said. She giggled.

"Of course. Everyone is and always will be." She said. I looked at the small bundle in her arms and saw it starring back at me. Yugi saw this also.

"He looks like you." I said. She laughed.

"Yeah. But he likes you." She said. The kid continued starring.

"It's not polite to stare, ya know." I said. He didn't stop. Yugi laughed softly.

"True." She said.

"He's rude." I said and looked at the window in the room. Yugi laughed again.

"But he's only a baby." Yugi said.

"Yeah." I said.

"Carry him." She said. I looked at her and saw that she was holding the baby to me. I looked at him then at her.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he loves you. Be a father. Carry him." She said with those eyes again. I looked at her for a long time. I sighed and carried the small thing.

"He weighs more than he looks." I said and she laughed.

"You actually know how to carry a baby. How and where did you learn?" She said. I looked at her.

"Um, I guess because I would carry Yuta and Tayu around a lot." I said. She smiled.

"Are Tayu and Yuta like your cousins?" She asked.

"No. They're my sisters." I told her. She smiled.

"How cute. Now let's go to your room and rest. This bed is so unconfortable." She said and stood up. I helped her up. She dressed in the bathroom and we left to our room. We passed the others.

"How adorable. He's holding the baby." Hana said.

"Take a picture!" Jugo said and stood next to Yugi. No one did though.

"No pictures. Tired baby here." I said and they laughed.

"We're going to our room now." Yugi said. Orochimaru stood in our way.

"You two have a new room. Come with us." Orochimaru said and lead us through more hallways. We finally got to our destination and they left.

"What could be behind this door?" I asked and Yugi laughed.

"That sounded just like a tv show I saw." She said. I sighed and opened the door.

There was a room with another room. We went into the other room and saw that it was a room with baby things. There were clothes, cribs, a bed, and more baby things than I could explain. Yugi was screaming in joy with all the things. I swore she would wake the baby up. She stopped and looked around the room. The baby made sounds behind me so I pulled him from my shoulder but stopped.

"Yugi! Make him let go! Ow!" I yelled. Yugi laughed. Yumichi was pulling and biting on my hair.

"Give me." Yugi said and grabbed the baby. He still didn't let go of my hair though.

"Damn baby..." I muttered after Yugi got him to let go. Yugi laughed.

"Don't talk to my baby like that." She said playfully.

"He's your baby for sure. He and you both like my hair." I said. She laughed again.

"That's for sure. You have the cutest hair on this planet!" She yelled while laughing.

"What's with all the yelling?!" Jugo yelled as he, Kouga, and Hana came in.

"Yumichi was pulling on his hair and made Sasa-kun yell!" Yugi said.

"That's so cute! Make him do it again!" Jugo yelled and took out a camera.

"No!" I yelled and went into the other room. They all came in.

"Just one photo." Jugo begged. I looked at them and then the baby in Yugi's arms.

"No." I said simply and laid back in the bed. Yugi put the baby on top of me. She laughed when the baby did too.

"That's so cute!" Jugo yelled and took a picture.

"Jugo! Stop it!" I yelled. They laughed.

"You guys make such an adorable family." Hana said.

"Everyone please get out." I said. They all groaned but left.

I laid on the bed while Yugi was rocking the baby to sleep in the other room. I closed my eyes and waited for Yugi to come back in the room. She didn't come in the room until Yumichi was fully asleep. When she did come in though she lazily crawled in bed and went straight to sleep. I went to be also and fell asleep very quickly.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Koyuki's P.O.V.

I walked through the hallways of the hospital with my assistant, Linoone. She was quiet now a days. I was becoming worried that Sasquehonno betraying us was getting to her. She barely talked or even hung out with Sakumo or Fugance. I sometimes thought that Linoone didn't like that Sasquehonno had gotten Fugance pregnant then left for Yugi. I didn't like it myself but that's how it is now.

Linoone and I finally arrived at Fugance's office where I left Linoone with Sakumo and Fugance. They had a small job to do together. I greeted the girls then left the room. I walked back to Shizune, Sakura, and Tsunade who were all joined at the front desk. We greeted each other and talked a bit. Then the sudden topic of Sasquehonno came up. I knew that Tsunade didn't like what he did one bit. But we all knew we had to be strong for Fugance since her child might be born without a father. Kiba took this the hardest.

Sakura and I left the small group and began walking out of the hospital. Ever since Sano left, I had been going home with Sakura a lot lately. I always visited them and the others. Being at the base was becoming boring to me. Itachi was spending more time alone than ever. Sometimes I thought that he was very depressed. He never did anything with me anymore. Everyone had tooken notice. Tsunade once even said that he didn't like me anymore. Naruto would often talk with Itachi after Tsunade said this. I guess he was being an over protective friend. Even now I thought of Naruto as a brother.

We finally got to the Uchiha District where we found many Anbu. Sakura became alert at this. We ran all the way to her house and saw Anbu surrounding it. Neither Sakura nor I were allowed in. Sakura was very worried. Sasuke was among the Anbu so Sakura calmed down. Her son was right next to Sasuke. Now the young boy looked so much like his father. Except that he had dark green eyes. He was holding onto Sasuke's pants. He saw his mom and ran to her. Sakura picked him up and carried him to Sasuke. I walked with her.

"What happened, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. I stood next to them watching the Anbu.

"There was an attack while I was gone. Something about a wolf." He said. I turned to him.

"What about the wolf?" I asked. He looked at me.

"They say it just came in and began blowing fireballs at everything. Sound familiar?" He said. I glared at the house. There was no way it could have been him.

"So they all think it was him?" I asked. We all looked at the house.

"They think. But someone passing by the district while the wolf was here says that it wasn't black or lavender." He said.

"Then who?" Sakura asked.

"They say that it was a black wolf but with red." He said.

"Could it be someone from Sound?" I asked.

"They're trying to catch it right now. It ran off when we arrived. They might bring it back." He said.

"What kind of wolf that isn't human use nin jutsu?" Sakura asked.

"I have to go check on the kids. Take care you two." I said and left them. I walked slowly back to the base.

This was certainly weird. If it wasn't Sano then who could it have been? No other wolf can do that. Unless... I stopped immediately and looked at the base in front of me. Standing there was Hishi but he was a wolf. He saw me looking at him and ran towards me. He growled and barked. What was going on here? Out of the bushes came a black wolf with red spots and eyes. He charged at me and growled also. I stopped them with my shield of ice. I captured them in a cage of ice also and looked over them. This was definately the work of Kabuto. So he was here. I made them back into humans and released them fron the cage. They looked injured.

"What happened?" I asked as I began healing them.

"It was that Sound medic, Kabuto. He shot us with something I we transformed into wolves. We couldn't stop ourselves." Hishi said. I healed them completely and they looked at me.

"Where did he go?" I asked.

"He left back to Sound. He just shot us and left. He did nothing." Jr said.

"I'll tell Tsunade-sama. Go tell your father also." I said and ran back to Tsunade. This could be bad.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up, guys." Someone said. I opened my eyes and was facing the wall. I turned around and saw Kabuto at the door. He walked in just when Yugi was waking up.

"What is it, Kabuto-san?" Yugi asked as she rubbed her eyes. I looked at him. He was smirking. I looked at the window. It was night time. Why had he woken us up then? Yugi and I sat up.

"I have something to say." He said. I turned back at him. He was looking right at me. I knew that he had probably done something to Konoha.

"What?" I asked.

"Those Konoha brats won't be bothering us for a long time. You might as well rest all day tomorrow. No one will be on alert. Nothing to worry about." He said. I glared at him. What had he done?

"Really? What did you to them?" Yugi asked.

"I took care of those twin boys and then Tsunade. She won't be healing anyone for a long time." He said while smirking.

"What did you do to Hishi and Jr?" I asked while glaring. He smirked again.

"Nothing serious. You don't have to worry. They'll heal." He said. He then left the room.

"That's great. We don't have to worry since Konoha won't be attacking." Yugi said as she smiled.

"I guess." I said and laid back down on the bed and yawned.

"You're always tired. Do you need any healing done?" She said. She hugged me from behind and placed her head on my shoulder. I could feel her breath on me.

"No. I'm fine." I said. Yumichi began crying.

"Damn. That kid's getting on my nerves. He's been crying all day." She said and got up. She pulled on her robe and left to the baby's room. I got up and walked in there too.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked and walked to them. She was holding him.

"I don't know. First he's sleeping peacefully and the next thing, he's crying." She said and rocked him.

"Let me see him." I said and she handed him to me.

I gathered chakra to my finger tips and placed them on his head. He smiled and laughed. I closed my eyes and saw images of that boy again. But right in front of that boy was Yumichi but older. They both looked around the age of five.Yumichi was in a Sound uniform and the other boy was in a chuunin vest, black baggy pants, a dark purple shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the vest, and black ninja sandals. They were glaring at each other. Both boys had head bands. Yumichi's was around his neck and the other boy had it on his forehead. I watched as both boys quickly took out kunais and began fighting. I opened my eyes quickly. Could it be that Yumichi was having the same nightmares like me?

"Well, what did you see?" Yugi asked me. I looked at her.

"He just had a nightmare. No big deal." I said calmly. Yugi sighed.

"I thought it might have been something serious." She said and giggled. She streched and yawned.

"Get to bed. I'll take care of him." I said. Yugi smiled.

"Okay. Don't take too long." She said and left the room. I looked down at Yumichi who was close to crying. He grabbed my thumb with his small hand and looked at me.

**'He's so cute!'**

_'Shut up, idiot.'_

**'Meany.' **

I placed Yumichi back in his crib and was about to leave when he grabbed my thumb again. He looked sadly at me. I starred at him for a while. He began crying but only his tears slid down his face. He didn't yell or anything. I looked at the little boy. I decided to do to him what I would do to myself when I had nightmares. I gathered more chakra to my finger tips and placed them on his head. He closed his eyes slowly and fell asleep. I left the room and went back to sleep in the bed.


	56. Chapter 56

_**Five Months Later...**_

Fugance was now in labor with the few medics that were available. She was horrified about the whole situation. Her child's father was still not there with her and she sometimes doubted that he would return. But she knew better. She would wait for him just like he had asked. The only people in the room were Shizune, Tsunade and Koyuki. Linoone, Sakura, and Sakumo were helping others. Fugance was afraid of all of this. But she wanted this baby. She was going to have it for sure.

Fugance respected Koyuki as her mother. Koyuki was now Fugance's mother-in-law and all but Fugance loved her like she did her own mother. Everyone was waiting outside the room for the kid's arrival. Kiba was worried for his daughter's safety. But he also trusted the medics to help out. Everyone was tense. But most of all, everyone wanted Sano to be there. But of course, not all wishes can come true.

------------------------------------------------------

I woke up that morning with the toddler on my bed. Yugi was sitting on the bed with him. I was getting tired of this. She always did this, even was I was super tired. I thought she didn't care. The toddler would always wake me up with his giggling and laughing. It was annoying. I sighed and sat up in the bed. Yugi put the kid on my lap now. He smiled at me. I just starred. Yugi shoved me playfully as a sign to make him laugh. I never did though. I picked the toddler up and carried him. I stood up and walked to his own room. Yugi ran after me. I put the kid in the crib and left the room. Yugi was playfully glaring at me. She went inside the room and played with her baby. I just laid back down on the bed.

"Don't be so mean, Sasa-kun." Yugi said as she came back in the room with the kid. She again put him on me.

"Get him off. I'm tired." I said. She sighed.

"You're always doing this. At least play with him." She said. I looked at her. She was smiling.

"Yugi?" I said while starring at her.

"What?" She asked. I looked emotionless.

"Your kid is drooling on me." I said and we both looked at the baby. He was drooling on me while smiling at his mom. Yugi began laughing loudly.

"What's going on?" Jugo asked as he came in with Kouga and Hana.

"Eww! Get him off!!" I yelled as I looked at the kid. They all began laughing.

"He's so cute!" Hana said.

"I'll kick him off if you don't take him off!!!" I yelled at Yugi. She quickly grabbed her baby and continued laughing. I sat up and the drool went down. I was disgusted.

"This is so funny!!" Hana said.

"That does it!" I yelled and ran in the bathroom. I began bathing. I could still here them laughing.

-----------------------------------------------

Fugance had successfully given birth to a healthy baby boy. The young boy had lavender eyes with black hair and locks with the tips all silver. Tsunade said he looked like his father. Everyone came in and were shocked to see the baby. Koyuki thought he was the cutest baby in the world. Hishi and Jr would look at her strangely and she would just laugh. Everyone laughed when the baby began playing with Fugance's long hair. He would bite and pull on it but Fugance wouldn't do anything. He would occasionally laugh when Fugance smiled at him. Kiba was acting like the proudest dad in the world.

"Time to name him." Tsunade said. Fugance looked at the boy.

"I'll name him like his father." Fugance said. Tsunade looked sadly at her but stopped when Fugance looked back at her.

"Okay. Anyone know how to spell his name?" Tsunade asked. Everyone looked around. Not even Koyuki raised her arm up. Everyone laughed.

"Just call him Jr." Hishi said and earned a smack from his older brother.

"No. That'll be confusing." He said. Hishi rubbed his head.

"Sano?" Koyuki said.

"She said she wanted it like the kid's father. Now someone tell me how to spell that." Tsunade said.

"S-a-s-q-u-e-h-o-n-n-o." Fugance said. Everyone looked at her and she smiled.

"How do you know?" Tsunade asked.

"Christmas." She answered.

"How?" Hishi asked.

"Presents. The tag tells you to who and who from. I would always read the tag first." She said while smiling. They all laughed.

"Alright. The kid now has papers and you can take him home." Tsunade said and left the room.

"Why do you want to name the kid that? Doesn't it bring bad memories?" Hishi asked. Jr smacked him again.

"I guess it does but I just like it." Fugance responded. Everyone looked at her sadly.

"Can we maybe call Sasquehonno on his cell and tell him he even has a kid with Fugance-chan?" Tenji suggested. The guys in the room smacked their foreheads.

"Why didn't you say so earlier?! He could have been here to see it be born!!" They yelled at Tenji.

"Matroni-san told me not to talk." He said and pointed to his cousin. Matroni smacked his head again.

"I'll call him." Hishi said and called.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

I had tooken a bath and dressed in my uniform. I was now walking outside with the baby in my arms. Yugi said she wanted me to take him for a walk. I did and was heading for the lake. He was sleeping peacefully for once. I walked slowly and soon arrived. I sat down at the shore. It was morning once again in Sound. I sighed. I put the kid down on a blanket and looked at the lake. Just then my cellphone began ringing. Not bothering to look at the ID, I answered.

"Hello?" I said.

"Dude! Wassup?!!" Someone yelled. I heard some grunting then it stopped.

"Sorry about that. So how are you?" Someone else asked.

"Who the hell is this?" I asked. I heard laughing.

"It's Konoha!" It yelled.

"What do you guys want?" I asked and laid back down. I looked at the sky.

"We wanted to talk!" Someone yelled and I realized it was Matroni.

"What about?" I asked.

"Nothing." Tenji said.

"Am I on speaker or something?" I asked.

"Why do you ask?" Hishi asked.

"Because I can hear all you guys. And a baby. What up with that?" I said. They laughed.

"Yeah that's Fugance-chan's kid." Tenji said and I heard smacking. I sat up quickly.

"What?" I asked quickly.

"Nothing! Nothing!" They said.

"What are you guys talking about? What about that baby? Fugance had a kid?" I asked all at once. I could hear them stuttering.

"No! No! no! It's nothing!" They said again.

"You guys have three seconds to explain." I said. "One." I began. "Two."

"Fugancehadakidandit'syour's!!!" Tenji yelled real fast. It was a good thing I had wolf sharp ears or I wouldn't of been able to hear. (Translation: Fugance had a kid and it's your's!!!)

"What?!" I yelled which woke up Yumichi. He began crying.

"Dude, what the hell is that?" Jr asked. I picked up Yumichi and began rocking him.

"It's only Yumichi. Ignore it." I said.

"You have a kid too?!!" Tenji asked. I sighed.

"Yes. Now tell me again what you said." I said.

"Hold on! You had a kid?!" I heard Sakumo yell.

"What's the big deal? And yes I did." I said. I could already hear her cussing at me.

"With that Yugi girl?" Hishi asked.

"Not really. It is her kid but I didn't do nothing." I said. Yumichi stopped crying. I realized her was pulling and biting on my hair again.

"Oh. Great then." Hishi said. Yumichi pulled hard on my hair.

"Ow! Stop it, Yumichi!" I yelled. He laughed but didn't stop.

"Haha! What he do?" Matroni asked.

"He's pulling on my hair!! Let go!!" I yelled.

"Give me the baby." Yugi said behind me.

"Get him. Sheesh. You've become lazy." I said. She laughed.

"Is that the mother?" Tenji asked.

"Yep." I said and put the phone on speaker. Yugi grabbed the baby and sat down next to me.

"Hi!" Tenji yelled and the guys laughed.

"Hi!" Yugi said back and laughed.

"Idiots! Turn off that phone!" I heard Tsunade yell.

"But it's the dude." Tenji said.

"Hi, Sasquehonno-kun!!" She yelled and everyone laughed.

"Get back to the topic. You were saying Tenji." I said.

"Yeah. What I said, I ment." He said. I could hear footsteps and Tenji being tackled. I heard a baby crying.

"No he didn't! Oh what the heck! Get here! The kid needs ya!!" Sakumo yelled.

"I can't." I said. Yugi was now starring at me.

"Why not?" They asked.

"Because I have a kid to raise over here too." I said.

"Bring him here!" They yelled.

"But Yugi's taking care of him." I said.

"Then leave him there!" Ino yelled.

"I can't." I said. Yugi hugged me while smiling.

"It's your fault for having a kid with Fugance-chan!" Sakumo yelled. Damn her. I heard Yugi gasp and she pulled away from me. She starred at me.

"Thanks a lot, Sakumo." I said and shut the phone. Yugi was close to crying now.

"You said you hadn't." She muttered.

"I didn't know. I was drunk and she was drunk. She didn't tell me so I assumed she didn't have a kid." I explained to her. She looked donw and began crying.

"But then you're gonna leave again. I don't want you to abandon us." She said as she frantically tried to wipe her tears away.

"I won't. She'll just have to raise the kid by herself." I said. I didn't know that for sure but right now I knew I had to lie or she would go and tell Orochimaru and then he would go to Konoha and take the kid since it had my blood in it. (Wow. That took a long time to say.) Yugi hugged me again.

"Don't leave us. Please. You have to help me raise him. I can't do it by myself." She said while crying. I hugged her back and just stayed like that until she stopped crying.

"I won't. Just calm down. But we can't tell anyone about this." I told her.

"Right. We won't tell anyone about that other kid." She said and hugged me tighter.

"Let's get back to the lair. I got hungry." I said and we laughed. She grabbed Yumichi and we stood. We walked back to the lair.


	57. Chapter 57

_**One Year Later...**_

"Hey Yugi!" I called. She came into the room.

"What is it?" She aske.d She was finally learning how to cook and she wasn't half bad. I sat there in the living room with Yumichi on my lap. He now had longer hair like my own and brighter eyes.

"Look what he can do." I said. She walked over and sat next to me on the couch. We looked at Yumichi. He looked at his mom then at me. He hugged me.

"Papa." He said. Yugi began clapping while laughing. The rest came in the room.

"What happened?" Jugo asked.

"Sasa-kun taught him how to talk!" Yugi said. Yumichi began laughing also.

"What did he say?" Kouga asked. We all quieted down and looked at Yumichi. He looked at all of us and then at me. He smiled and hugged me again.

"Papa." He said again. They all laughed.

"And that's also his first word, right?" Kabuto said.

"Yep." Yugi said and hugged her baby.

"That's so cute!" Jugo and Hana said and both took pictures. Yumichi was looking straight at the camera so he was now dizzy. Everyone laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**In Konoha...**_

Sasquehonno Jr came crawling into the kitchen of the base. Everyone was in there. Fugance had tooken him to Deidara so she wondered why he was out. Everyone saw him and laughed. Fugance picked him up. She then went back to the table and sat down. Everyone was at the table. Little Sano had finally become one year old but with no father. No one knew but Linoone would tell him stories about his father when no one was around to hear. She knew that Little Sano enjoyed them. They all talked when Little Sano pulled on his mom's shirt. Everyone looked at him. He was smiling with his thumb in his mouth. He took it out and everyone watched as he was mouthing something.

"D-d-da-da-" He began. Everyone watched him struggle.

"What is he saying?" Tenji asked. Everyone watched.

"Daddy!" Sano yelled. Everyone gasped. Everyone thought that his first word was going to be Mommy but they guessed wrong. They all wondered where he had heard that.

"Where did he learn that?" Fugance asked. She turned to Linoone since Linoone always babysitted when Fugance went on missions. That was very often.

"I just told him stories about his dad and always pointed to his picture. I guess he memorized the word." Linoone said and laughed. Everyone looked at Sano who was now sucking his thumb again. Fugance pulled his thumb away from him and gave him a pacifier. He pulled it out and sucked his thumb again.

"He never listens." Fugance said softly.

"Just like his father." Hishi said. Jr came in the room with the now two year old Iguchi. He carried her with him and sat down in a chair. He sighed.

"How's it going?" Tenji asked.

"Being a father is tough work." Jr said. They laughed.

"Maybe you should of thought of that before you got her pregnant." Fugance said. Jr glared at her.

"Look who's talking." He said. She glared at him.

"Alright, stop you two." Hishi said.

"You shouldn't be talking either. Just look at the kid you have." Jr said. Everyone looked at Hishi. Hishi glared at his brother.

"You said you would keep it a secret." Hishi said. Jr smirked.

"Oh no. I forgot." He said sarcastically. Hishi growled at him.

"How many nephews and nieces do I have?" Koyuki asked.

"Three." Hishi said.

"Four." Jr said. Everyone looked at him.

"How many do you have?" Tsunade asked him.

"I ment the one Sano had with that Yugi girl." He said. Fugance looked down at her baby.

"So what is yours called, Hishi?" Koyuki asked. Hishi scratched the back of his head while smiling.

"Otto. One year old. Male. Had it with a Mist girl." Jr answered. Hishi glared and growled at him. Jr just smirked.

"A Mist girl?" Koyuki asked.

"No one in this village loves water as much as he does. So he had to look for someone in a water filled country." Jr said. Hishi was now fuming.

"I guess he had his father's idea." Tsunade said while looking at Itachi and Koyuki. Koyuki was a Mist girl and Itachi was from Konoha. Everyone laughed.

"When can we meet this Otto?" Sakumo asked. Hishi laughed nervously.

"Two days from now." Jr said. Hishi looked at him confused. "I called her over." He said. Hishi tackled him so Asuma quickly grabbed Iguchi before they really hurted her. He handed her to Koyuki.

"Great. I'll bake a cake." Koyuki said and laughed.

"How about we call Sano over too? He has a kid also and maybe he can meet his other one too." Sakumo said.

"We could." Tsunade said. She looked at Fugance who was stroking her son's long raven locks.

"Great. I'll call him." Hishi said and took out his phone. Jr was standing next to him watching the contacts.

"Hey look. You have her's too." Jr said. Hishi tackled him again. Everyone laughed.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Yugi, when will you stop cooking?" I asked Yugi in the kitchen. I was sitting still in the livingroom with Yumichi as he watched his favorite show, Dragontales. I was getting bored of it.

"Just until I can find out how much salt to put on eggs." She said while laughing. I sighed loudly. Yumichi began laughing also.

I laid back on the couch and just rested. Being a father for a human kid was tough work. Pups were much easier since I didn't have to do anything. I was close to falling asleep, when I felt something hugging me again. I opened my eyes and saw Yumichi asleep on me. I grabbed the remote and turned off the television. I grabbed Yumichi carefully without disturbing him. His small head was on my shoulder. I stood and went in to the kitchen where I saw Yugi placing grain by grain of salt on eggs. I sighed at her. She looked at me and smiled. I left the room and went to my own. I opened the door and found Hana.

"Sasquehonno-kun, can you tell me where Yugi-chan is?" She asked.

"What for?" I asked. She held a package in front of her.

"She recieved something through mail." She said. We heard loud crashes and bangs outside the door. She sighed.

"Those your kids?" I asked. She smiled nervously.

"Yes. Have you seen Oro-kun? We all thought he went to Konoha so maybe you saw him." She said.

"Yep. I trained him over there too." I said. She smiled.

"I have to go to the kids now. Give this to Yugi-chan when you can please." She said. She placed the package on the bed and left the room.

I walked over to the bed and sat down. I put Yumichi on the bed and covered him with his favorite blanket. He hugged it to him. I picked up the package and looked over it. I saw that the person who sent it was someone from Konoha. That was weird. I was about to open the package when Yugi came in very tired.

"What you got there?" She asked. She walked over and sat down next to me. I handed her the package.

"Someone sent it to you." I told her. She began opening the package. When she finally got to it we saw that it was baby clothes. I starred at it.

"Look. Someone in Konoha must know we had a kid. And they even knew it was a boy." Yugi said while smiling. She grabbed the clothes and looked over them.

"Who could it have been?" I asked. She smiled at me.

"Maybe it was your mom." She said.

"Makes sense." I said. My phone began ringing so I answered. Yugi made me put it on speaker.

"Who is it?" Yugi asked.

"Is Sasa-kun there?" We heard Sakumo asked.

"I'm right here." I said.

"Hey dude. We were all wondering if you could come over with your kid and girlfriend. We're having a family reunion! Oh and did you know that Hishi also has a kid?" Tenji said.

"Okay. And no I didn't." I said.

"It's a good thing you guys called just now. Did anyone send me baby clothes?" Yugi said.

"Koyuki-chan did." Sakura said.

"Thanks!" Yugi thanked. Everyone laughed.

"So can you come?" Matroni asked.

"We'll have to check with Orochimaru-sama." Yugi said.

"Come without permission." Sakumo said.

"And you guys can stay here for good." Hishi said.

"We can't." I said.

"Please!" Sakumo yelled. Just then, Kouga came in without even knocking! How rude!

"Who are you kids talking to?" He asked.

"Friends." Yugi said and smiled.

"Which ones?" He asked. I glared.

"None of your beeswax." I said. He glared also.

"Go Sasa-kun! Tell him who's boss!!!" Sakumo yelled. The guys snickered.

"So it's the Konoha brats. Orochimaru-sama would love to hear this." He said and disappeared in a puff of smoke before we even got a chance to stop him. I sighed.

"Thanks a lot. Now you'll know I'll be dead when you don't hear from me." I said. Yugi giggled.

"Sorry. We forgot we were on speaker." Tenji said.

"Keep talking then. Might as well." I said. They laughed. Yumichi began crying.

"Is that the baby?" Sakumo asked. Yugi grabbed Yumichi and began rocking.

"Yes. And a very bad baby at that." I said and they laughed.

"Don't be so mean, Sasa-kun." Yugi said. Yumichi began calming down.

"How does he look?" Linoone asked.

"Well he has black hair and eyes with pale skin and at the tip of his forehead is orange hair." Yugi said proudly. I sighed at her.

"Sounds like a combination of you guys." Linoone said.

"How does Fugance's baby look?" Yugi asked. I looked at her. Why was she asking that?

"It's adorable! He has long black raven locks and black hair with lavender eyes and silver at the tips of his locks and short ponytail." Sakura said. I looked at Yugi again and saw that she was upset. That's when I remembered. The discription Sakura just gave about that baby was exactly how the boy from my nightmares looked. So I was right all along.

"He sounds adorable." Yugi said. I knew that she was sad about something.

"When can you guys come over? We want to see that kid for ourselves." Tsunade said.

"We already said we couldn't." I said.

"Sneak over." Sakumo said.

"Wish we could but we can't." Yugi said. Orochimaru came in just after she said that.

"Got to go. Bye." I said and hung up. Orochimaru was looking at us.

"Don't you people knock anymore?" Yugi said.

"Who were you kids talking to?" He asked.

"My mom." I answered.

"I mean it. Who were you talking to?" He asked again.

"His mom and my mother-in-law." Yugi said.

"I'll believe you once. Don't let us catch you again." He said and left the room. Yumichi began crying again. The phone began ringing. I answered as Yugi took Yumichi to his room.

"What now?" I asked.

"Don't hang up on us!" They all yelled.

"Sorry but I had to. Orochimaru came in." I said.

"Just don't do it again." Sakumo said.

"So can you guys come over?" Tenji asked again.

"We already said no." I said.

"But I say we go." Yugi said as she came back in the room.

"We can't." I said.

"We can." She said and smiled.

"Listen to that girl, Sasquehonno-kun! She knows what's best!" Tsunade said. Yugi laughed.

"Just come over for a few minutes." I heard Koyuki say.

"Fine. But I think I'll have to bring Oro back with us." I said.

"Why?!" Hishi asked.

"Because his mom is worried about him." I said.

"Fine." Hishi said sadly.

"So we can go?" Yugi asked excited.

"Yes." I muttered. She screamed with excitement and hugged me.

"Wow. She has a loud voice." I heard Hishi say.

"Yes she does." I answered.

"When will you get here?" Tsunade asked.

"I don't know. Wait until I can find out." I said. They all grunted.

"We have to go. Bye!" Yugi said and hung up the phone. She hugged me again.

"Yugi, you left Yumichi all alone in a room." I said. Yugi stopped and looked at me.

"Yeah so what?" She asked.

"Yumichi is already one year old. He can talk. Next thing he can learn is how to walk." I said. She gasped and ran to the room. I walked close behind. We saw Yumichi holding on to the wall while standing on two feet.

"Look! He's starting to learn how to walk!" Yugi said excited. I sighed and walked over to her.

She called Yumichi so he could walk over to her. Yumichi smiled and laughed at her. He let go of the wall and began trembling. He placed one foot in front of the other and began walking slowly. Instead of walking to Yugi, he walked over to me. When he got there he clutched to my leg. Yugi laughed. I looked down at him and saw him smiling up at me. Even I had to admit, the kid was sort of cute.

"Isn't he adorable!!" Yugi said. I picked Yumichi up and he laughed.

"I guess." I said and watched as Yumichi played with his own raven locks. He tried biting them by couldn't. He looked at me and grabbed my hair. He began playing with it.

"He's so cute!!" Yugi said. Yumichi pulled on my hair while laughing.

"Sure. At least when he isn't being annoying, or making me mad." I said. Yumichi pulled harder on my hair.

"He loves you!!" Yugi said.

"Make him stop then! Ow!" I yelled. Yumichi laughed again. Yugi grabbed him away from me. I rubbed my now aching head.

"Papa!" Yumichi said. He smiled. Yugi kept laughing.

"So when do you think we can go over to Konoha?" Yugi asked as Yumichi began playing with her hair. I looked at her. Why was she so eager to go?

"Well maybe in a few years." I said.

"I mean it. I really want to go." She said. I wondered why.

"Fine. Maybe in a few days." I said and sat down in a chair. She rocked Yumichi to sleep.

"Can we go in two days?" She asked. I looked up at her and saw that she was smiling.

"If it'll make yoou happy." I muttered. She laughed softly. She put Yumichi in his crib and walked over to me.

"Come then. We have to get some sleep." She said and grabbed my hand.

"Not me. I'm fully awake." I said. She smiled.

"We have to. Come on." She said. She pulled on my hand.

"No thanks." I said.

"Come on. Just a few minutes then?" She said.

"Why a few minutes?" I asked.

"Because I like it when you sleep with me. Maybe you can stay in bed until I fall asleep." She said while smiling.

"Fine." I said.

I stood up and we walked into our room. She yawned softly and crawled in to bed. I did too in to the other side. I faced the window. I began wondering why Fugance hadn't told me she was expecting a kid. Why hadn't she said anything? Then I remembered that day when she and Tsunade were acting very strange. Maybe that was the day she found out. But I still wondered why she hadn't told me. Was she afraid that I would be mad?

I snapped from my thoughts and looked at the cieling. I starred at the cieling for a long time until Yugi snapped me from my thoughts. She hugged me in her sleep. I looked down at her sleeping form and starred for a long time also. She was smiling in her sleep. I looked back at the window. I guessed that by now the tribe must have found a new leader but then again they wanted me to be leader. I knew I had to go back to Konoha because of my tribe but now I had to stay in Sound. And then there was that promise to Fugance. What a drag.


	58. Chapter 58

_**Two Days Later...**_

" Let's go!" Yugi yelled.

It was now time to go to Konoha. Yugi was very excited about this. I was absolutely annoyed at all her yelling now. Yugi was carrying Yumichi around his room. I was sitting in the chair close to Yumichi's crib. I watched as Yugi twirled around the room with Yumichi. They both laughed. I starred at them. I sighed loudly which made Yugi stop and look at me. I got up and walked over to them.

"You're gonna get dizzy." I stated. She smiled and laughed softly.

"But he loves it when I twirl him around." Yugi said. Yumichi clapped and smiled.

"Then both of you will get dizzy." I said and left the room. She walked behind me with Yumichi. I laid down on the bed. Yugi laid down next to me with Yumichi. She put him on me which made him laugh.

"Papa!" Yumichi yelled. Yugi smiled at him.

"So how will we get to Konoha?" Yugi asked me. I looked at her.

"Maybe if we told them that we wanted to visit." I said. She laughed.

"That's what we're gonna do. We're gonna go visit them. But do you think they'll let us go?" She said. I looked at Yumichi who was smiling and laughing.

"They should. We aren't doing anything wrong." I said and watched as Yumichi drooled on me again. Yugi laughed.

"That's so cute!" She yelled. Yumichi smiled while drooling.

"This kid has some sort of problem." I said. Yugi laughed and we both watched Yumichi drool. I grabbed him and put him on Yugi. Yugi continued laughing. I sat up and watched them.

"Can we go now?" Yugi asked. I sighed.

"Fine. Get packed up and meet me at the lake." I said. She screamed in joy and ran into Yumichi's room to pack his things. Yumichi was laughing on the bed.

---------------------------------------------

_**In Konoha...**_

"When will they get here?" Tsunade asked herself for the fifth time that day. Fugance came in to the office with Sakura, Shizune, Sakumo, and Koyuki.

"Good morning, Tsunade-sama." They all said in unison and sat down in chairs.

"Good morning, all." Tsunade greeted back.

"So any news?" Sakura asked. Tsunade sighed.

"No. Nothing." Tsunade answered. All the women sighed.

"But they should be getting here soon." Sakumo said.

"Maybe they'll get here in a few days." Sakura said.

Just then, a blue bird came in the room. Tsunade watched as it landed on her shoulder. It had a small rolled up piece of paper on its claw. Tsunade grabbed the paper and the bird flew away. She opened it and read it. She smiled at the others.

"What did it say?" Koyuki asked.

"It said that they're on their way here." Tsunade said. All of them smiled.

"Better tell the others." Fugance said. They all stood up and left to tell the others.

---------------------------------------------

_**Back In Sound...**_

"You take way too long to pack, Yugi." I said and watched Yugi pack in the room. Yumichi was holding on to my leg. We both watched.

"Well, I'm sorry to be taking so long. Not like you could do it any fatser. You didn't even pack yet!" Yugi said. Yumichi laughed at his mother.

"I don't need to. I have everything in Konoha." I said. She stopped and looked at me. She now held a bag much like the one I have. Her's was white though.

"Done. Now let's get going!" Yugi yelled. She put on the bag and walked over to me. She carried Yumichi.

"Fine." I said and we walked into the room. I pulled on my bag. We began walking out the room when we ran into Hana.

"Where are you kids going?" She asked.

"We're going to Konoha but don't tell anyone, 'cuz we're sneaking over." Yugi said. I sighed at her. Hana smiled.

"Alright. And could you do me the favor of bringing Oro-kun back home?" Hana said.

"Sure!" Yugi said. Hana left so Yugi and I left the lair carefully without making a sound.

Yugi and I walked out of the gates of Sound and began our journey. Yumichi fell asleep as soon as we left the gates. It was quiet. Yugi decided that it had become too quiet so she began talking a bit. I listened. A few hours later, we were close to Konoha. Yumichi had woken up just before we made it there. Yugi was getting tired of carrying the wiggling Yumichi. So I decided to help her out and carry Yumichi. We finally got to the gates and I saw Kakashi and the other older Jounin. We walked over to them.

"Sasquehonno-kun! I knew you would come back!" Guy yelled. He did that "Nice Guy" pose of his. They all walked over to us.

"Is that your kid?" Kakashi asked as he saw Yumichi.

"Yeah." I said. Kurunai smiled.

"He's adorable. We should let the others see too." She said and we all began walking into the village. Yugi stayed really close to me. I wondered if she was afraid of this village or something.

"Sasa-kun!!" I heard Sakumo yelled. We were close to the hospital. We saw Sakumo run out the hospital and run to us. Everyone soon arrived at the hospital to greet us.

"We thought you wouldn't come." Tsunade said.

"You did good timing! Otto just came over!" Linoone yelled as she came carrying the small boy Fugance had. I starred at him.

"Who's Otto?" Yugi asked me while whispering.

"Must be Hishi's son or someone." I guessed. We looked at them.

"Now let's get home." Koyuki said. We began to walk home. We had to pass through the academy to get there. We saw Yuta and Tayu playing. They walked to us.

"Hi, guys. What are you doing around here?" Tayu asked. I noticed that they looked different than they had when I was last there. They hadn't seen Yugi, Yumichi, or me yet.

"We're heading home. Be sure to come straight home." Koyuki reminded them.

"Sure mom." Tayu said.

"Hey, Yuta-chan! Come on!" A boy yelled from far away. Yuta turned to him and began walking to him. Tayu smiled at her sister's disappearing form.

"Who is that, Tayu-chan?" Sakumo asked. Tayu looked at her.

"That's a boy from our classroom. He's the guy that gets the best grades and one of the cutest guys in the whole school. Sometimes I think he has a crush on Yuta-chan." Tayu said and laughed softly. Everyone laughed.

"And why would you say that?" Fugance asked. Tayu smiled.

"They're always hanging out together. They say they train but I still think they like each other." Tayu said.

"And why do you say this boy likes her?" Tsunade asked. Tayu's smile stretched even more.

"Because of Yuta-chan's personality. Ever since we started school, Yuta-chan acts very different than the other girls in the school. The other girls drool over boys like him but Yuta-chan could careless. That's why most boys like her." Tayu said. The bell rang in the school. We saw Iruka come out and call the children.

"I guess you have to go. We'll see you at the base." Koyuki said. Tayu nodded and ran to the group of the children. We saw Yuta and the boy enter too. We then continued walking to the base. I was lucky the girls hadn't seen me. We got to the base and we all went into the meeting room. We all sat down by the table.

"It's been a long time since we've seen you around here, Sasquehonno-kun." Tsunade said.

"Are you staying?" Hishi asked. A small boy began walking to him so Hishi picked him up and put him on his lap. I saw that this boy had dark blue hair and onyx eyes. He looked a lot like Hishi.

"We can't. We're needed in Sound." Yugi said. Yumichi began playing with her hair. Yugi smiled.

"What for?" Jr asked. I looked at the boy Fugance had in her arms. It looked like a mini kid from my nightmares.

"Well they need us for missions and that kind of stuff." Yugi answered. The boy began sucking his thumb. He was starring back at me now.

"Okay so let me hold that cute little boy!" Tsunade yelled. Everyone laughed. Yugi handed Tsunade Yumichi.

"And this is your son, Sasa-kun." Linoone said and ruffled the boy on Fugance's lap's hair. He laughed.

"He's adorable!" Yugi said.

"And this is Otto." Hishi said and motioned to the boy on his lap.

"And that's Iguchi." Linoone said and motioned to the girl on Jr's lap.

"What's the boy called then?" Yugi asked as she starred at Fugance's kid.

"Well, um. She never named him." Sakura said. Everyone looked at Fugance who was looking down at her kid.

"Well she did but..." Tsunade added.

"His name is Sasquehonno but then again, everyone calls him Little Sano. Then they decided his name would be Jr but it's all so confusing." Koyuki said.

"Then why don't you all just call him Jr?" Yugi asked.

"Because we all call Jr Jr." Hishi said which confused Yugi. He then noticed and pointed to Itachi Jr.

"Oh." Yugi muttered. "Then why not call him Sano then?" Yugi suggested.

"Because the twins call Sasquehonno Sano." Koyuki said.

"Then why not Sasquehonno?" Yugi said. I was getting bored of this.

"Because everyone calls Sasquehonno Sasquehonno." Linoone said. Yugi really looked confused.

"Then call him something else." Yugi said.

"We tried telling her that but she didn't want to." Sakumo said.

"Man, that's confusing." Yugi muttered while scratching her head. Everyone laughed.

"We should just call him Sano since the real one won't be around so the twins can't call Sasquehonno Sano so then no one gets confused." Hishi said quickly. Now everyone was confused. I yawned. Why the heck was I sleepy?

"Sleepy?" Yugi asked. I looked at her which made her smile.

"No." I muttered. Yumichi was given back to Yugi.

"Papa." Yumichi muttered softly and yawned.

"That's so cute!" Linoone said.

"Papa." Yumichi said while smiling.

"Daddy." The other boy said. Yumichi and him glared at each other.

"Papa!" Yumichi yelled.

"Daddy!" The boy yelled. Tsunade was laughing on the ground now.

"O...kay...Why are they yelling at each other?" Linoone said. The boys were still glaring at each other.

"Maybe because they're jealous at each other." Hishi said. Otto was laughing.

"Papa!" Yumichi yelled again.

"Daddy!" The boy yelled. They continued glaring.

"Shwut up!!" Iguchi yelled. Yumichi glared at her now.

"Yoo!" Yumichi yelled back. A laugh was creeping into my throat.

"Maybe this was a bad idea." Hishi said. Otto had his rattle in his hand and was shaking it. His hand slipped and it was thrown at Yumichi. Otto began laughing. Yumichi had glossy eyes as he rubbed his head.

"That was mean, Otto." Jr said. Otto looked like he wasn't listening. Yumichi was now glaring at Otto too.

"Fwucking biotch..." Yumichi muttered. Everyone was starring at him.

"He must have got it from hearing Karina-chan and Sui-san fight." Yugi said and rubbed Yumichi's head.

"Very bad idea." Linoone said. Yumichi was close to crying now. Yumichi looked at me. I looked down at him and he stretched his arms towards me.

"Awww. He wants you to carry him." Yugi said. I sighed.

"Just carry the kid." Jr said. I did and Yumichi hugged me.

"Awww! That's so adorable!" Sakumo and Linoone yelled.

"Take a picture!" Tsunade yelled. Naruto took a picture. I sighed loudly.

"Just like Jugo..." I muttered. Yugi laughed. Yumichi was still glaring at Little Sano.

"We're home!" Tayu yelled. Everyone turned to the doors and saw the girls come in. They stopped when they saw all of us.

"A family reunion...How exciting." Yuta said sarcastically.

"Look. It's Sano." Linoone muttered. Tayu and Yuta heard and looked at Linoone. Linoone smiled and pointed to me.

"Sano-sama!!!" They yelled and ran to me. I almost fell off the chair from all the weight.

"Okay. It's nice to see you too." I said and they continued hugging. Yumichi was getting annoyed, I noticed, and grabbed the rattle on the table. He hit Yuta and Tayu on the heads.

"Papa!" He yelled and hugged me while glaring.

"Who the hell is he?!" Yuta asked. Tayu smacked her forehead and looked at Itachi who was glaring. She laughed nervously.

"You're not suppose to cuss, Yuta-chan." Tayu whispered.

"Like I care right now. That kid hit my head with a baby rattle!" Yuta yelled.

"Yeah, I know...'Cuz he hit my head too, dummy!!" Tayu yelled back. Yumichi was shaking the rattle.

"This was a very bad idea." Linoone said. Sano was sucking his thumb so Fugance gave him a pacifier. Sano spit it out and it hit Yumichi's head. Yumichi glared at Sano while Sano smirked.

"A bit too bad." Sakumo said.

"Now we know not to leave the kids alone or they'll kill each other." Koyuki said and went into the kitchen. Yumichi threw the rattle at Sano and it hit him. They glared at each other again.

"My God. Someone stop them before they give each other concussions." Linoone said.

"Let's just have this party thing." Koyuki said.

"I'll get the cake!" Linoone yelled.

"No! I will!" Sakumo yelled. They both ran to the kitchen. Tayu and Yuta sat down together. Yugi grabbed Yumichi back and he laughed.

"Ga boo ba bu." Yumichi said. All the babies looked at him.

"Ba boo by bi!" Otto yelled.

"Bu hoo lu wee." Sano said.

"Boo boo." Yumichi said.

"Ba boo la la." Iguchi said. They all laughed for some reason.

"Baby talk. No one can understand." Hishi said. The babies laughed again.

"Who wants dumplings?!" Sakumo yelled and came in with a tray.

"What about rice balls?" Linoone said and came in with another tray.

"I had to take the cake away or they'd kill each other over it." Koyuki said and came in with the cake. _Oh boy, _I thought, sarcastically. _Sweets. How delightful. _

**"Yay! Sweets! I love sugar!" **SD yelled from inside my head. Yumichi and the other babies looked around the room but found nothing. Everyone laughed.

"Cookie!" Iguchi yelled and pointed to the dumplings. Koyuki handed her one and she began eating it like a starving wolf would.

"Sugar!" Otto yelled and pointed to the cake. Everyone laughed.

"Peach!" Sano yelled and pointed to the fruit basket in the kitchen. I looked at him.

"Peach!" Yumichi repeated. Sano looked at him.

"Cookie!" Iguchi yelled again and watched Yumichi struggle to say the word.

"Cookie!" Yumichi repeated. Iguchi clapped while laughing.

"Sugar!" Otto yelled.

"Sugar!" Yumichi repeated. I sighed. _Great, _I thought. _Just what I needed. A baby to say everything like one of those toys that used to scare me when I was younger. Just wonderful._

"I wonder if he can say his name..." I muttered aloud without even knowing.

"Let's see." Yugi said. I looked at her. "Say Yumichi." Yugi told Yumichi. Yumichi looked confused. He looked at the other babies.

"Iguchi!" Iguchi said and pointed to herself while smiling at him.

"Otto!" Otto said and pointed to himself also.

"Sano!" Sano said and pointed to himself. Yumichi tried to say his name.

"Yu-yu-m-mi..." He began. Everyone watched.

"I think his name is too long for him to say." Hishi said.

"Then just say Michi or Yumi." Yugi said.

"M-Michi?" Yumichi questioned. He looked at his mother confused.

"At least he said Michi." Yugi said. Iguchi jumped down her father's lap and ran to the tray of dumplings. She grabbed one and ran back to her dad. She ate it.

"Papa." Yumichi muttered. I looked at him. He was pointing to the peaches in the kitchen.

"I guess he wants to eat a peach." Yugi said.

"Papa." Yumichi said again.

"Doesn't he know how to say Mama?" Linoone asked.

"No. His first word was Papa." Yugi said.

"Sano's first word was Daddy." Sakumo said. I looked at Sano.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Linoone-chan told stories about you so he memorized the word." Fugance said.

"How cute!" Yugi said. I yawned again.

"Papa." Michi said again. I looked at him. He yawned also.

"Copy cat." I muttered. He laughed.

"Sasquehonno-sama!!" Someone yelled behind me. We all looked and saw the Akatsuki. Tobi ran to us as the others followed close behind. Tobi was now standing in front of me while starring at Yumichi. Everyone was starring at them.

"Who's the kid?" Kisame asked. They were all looking at Yumichi.

"That's Yumichi." Linoone said. Yumichi laughed at them.

"A what?" Hidan asked.

"His name is Yumichi." Koyuki said. They all nodded and sat down at the table also. I yawned yet again.

"You should probably sleep." Yugi whispered to me. I ignored her and watched Yumichi.

"So how was the mission?" Koyuki asked the Akatsuki. All of them sighed.

"Harsh." Hidan said.

"Boring." Kakuzu said.

"Dumb, hm." Deidara said.

"Stupid." Kisame said.

"Whatever." Sasori said.

"Super awesome!!" Tobi yelled while jumping. Everyone laughed.

"It should have been all of that." Itachi said. The members looked at him then at Koyuki who was smiling.

"What does he mean by that, hm?" Deidara asked.

"That mission was just to test how you guys are doing in your skills." Koyuki said.

"Surprisingly, only Tobi passed." Itachi said. The guys looked utterly shocked. Tobi was jumping up and down and all around.

"What is that suppose to mean?!!!" Kisame asked. Koyuki laughed.

"It was a stealth test. Tobi-san specializes in that. You can't blame him." Koyuki said and shrugged. The guys all banged their heads on the table while Tobi continued jumping.

"Why couldn't it have been a swimming contest?" Kisame muttered.

"That was not a bang, hm." Deidara said. The rest sighed loudly.

"Can we just eat the cake now?!" Sakumo and Linoone asked as they starred at the cake while drooling.

"Fine." Koyuki said and in an instant, Linoone and Sakumo attacked the cake. Surprisingly, Otto was eating the cake. Everyone looked at Hishi who was confused. _Wow. That Otto is quick when it comes to sweets._

"Go Otto!" Tsunade yelled and everyone laughed. I yawned again.

"For God sake! Go to your room!!" Linoone yelled at me. They laughed again.

"Papa." Yumichi muttered and yawned also.

"Aww. He's sleepy too." Sakura said.

"You could take him to your room and let him sleep, ya know." Koyuki said.

"Fine." I said. I carried Yumichi and we went to my room.


	59. Chapter 59

Well everyone. In the end I have decided that the last chapter you all read was the last of this story. It has gone on long enough and I have decided that Sano and Yumichi will star in on the triquel. It will be called Once a Kaguya, Always a Kaguya. It will be in Fugance's P.O.V. but there will be times when I will switch to Yugi so she can explain how it is in Sound. Just so you guys realize now, Sasquehonno will be considered dead in my story. I will explain in the begining when it is Fugance's P.O.V. Thank you all who have read and reviewed for my story. I love you all!

Well here are some things you should know now for my next story:

Sano will be almost like Sasquehonno so the legacy lives on. Yumichi is also like his father but much more emotional and kind like his mother. Sano and Yumichi are half brothers. Yugi and Fugance are going to act kind towards each other but the others hate them being nice towards each other. Sano and Yumichi hate each other but at first when they are children, they think of each other as best friends. Sano's life will be like Gaara's since no one in the village loves him like his mother. Sano is going to be mean and harsh towards Fugance at times.

Well that's it. Hope you guys check out my story and Review. Thank you all! Ja Ne!


End file.
